Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Dua chap terakhir update sekaligus! Akhir dari semuanya... Tak kan ada lagi akhir yang sama seperti dulu, kali ini, mereka berusaha untuk mengubahnya... NaruHina, SasuSaku,... RnR please...!
1. Hutan Terlarang

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Summary: **Aku jadi teringat tentang kejadian sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Salah satu siswi Konoha High School dinyatakan hilang dan sampai sekarang dia tidak ditemukan. "DOOORRRRR!!!!"."KYAAAAAAA!!!"

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 1**

Seorang Gadis bermata Lavender dengan rambut indigo panjang sepinggul sedang berdiri memandangi Hutan Oto dari kejahuan. Tepat dia berdiri di depannya ada sebuah sungai dan diseberang sungai tersebut terletak Hutan Oto. Satu-satumya hutan yang paling dekat dengan Konoha City dan juga hutan terlarang bagi warga Konoha. Malam yang mencekam menambah suasana yang menyeramkan di dalam hutan tersebut. Menurut mitos warga Konoha, di dalam Hutan Oto ada semacam _'Mahkluk Halus'_ yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Siapapun yang berani memasuki wilayah_'nya'_ tidak akan pernah keluar dengan selamat". Itulah kata-kata yang sering dikeluarkan beberapa orang Konoha untuk menggambarkan Hutan Oto yang terlarang. Dan apabila ada orang yang menghilang secara mendadak. Lalu kepolisian Konoha tidak menemukan orang tersebut maupun jenazahnya, maka warga Konoha menyimpulkan bahwa orang hilang tersebut sudah berani memasuki Hutan Oto dan dia sudah diambil oleh _'Mahkluk Halus'_ yang tinggal di dalam Hutan Oto.

Hembusan angin bertiup begitu pelannya. Menggerakkan dedaunan-dedaunan rimbun di beberapa pohon di sekitar Hutan Oto dan juga meniup rambut panjang nan halus milik seorang gadis berambut indigo. Hinata, nama gadis tersebut masih saja memandang Hutan Oto dari tempatnya camping. Lokasi Hinata camping bersama teman-teman sekolah SMU Konoha hanya di pinggiran kota Konoha dan diluar Hutan Oto . Padahal hanya dengan menyebrangi sungai –pembatas antara Konoha City dan Hutan Oto- mereka sudah memasuki wilayah Hutan Oto. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak berani memasuki hutan terlarang tersebut.

**~Hinata's POV~**

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Camping kami –acara sekolah yang diadakan tiap tahun-. Untuk malam penutup acara, akan dibuat api unggun. Beberapa siswa sudah menyiapkan kayu bakarnya. Tapi aku masih saja berdiri memandang Hutan Oto dari seberang sungai.

Kuperhatikan hutan tersebut, tidak ada yang aneh, menurutku hutan itu sama saja dengan hutan biasa yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang lebat.

Mengapa semua orang menganggap Hutan Oto adalah hutan terlarang?

Apa mereka sudah pernah melihat _'Mahkluk Halus'_ yang sering dibicarakan itu? Tidak, tidak ada yang pernah melihat _'dia'_.

Apa karena sering terjadinya orang hilang yang tidak pernah ditemukan, mereka percaya begitu saja tentang Mitos itu? Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Aku jadi teringat tentang kejadian sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Salah satu siswi Konoha School dinyatakan hilang dan sampai sekarang dia tidak ditemukan.

"DOOORRRRR!!!!"

"KYAAAAAAA!!!" teriakku, tubuhku tersentak kaget, kedua tanganku memegang dadaku dan sekarang bisa kurasakan sendiri detak jantungku yang tidak beraturan.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut disaat kita sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk kedua bahumu dari belakang sambil berteriak 'dor'. Sungguh perbuatan dosa besar(?).

"Hahahahahaha" kudengar suara seseorang tertawa dibelakangku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat pelaku yang tadi dengan sengaja mengagetkan aku.

Pemuda bermata biru yang menggunakan jaket orange hitam dan celana jean hitam. Ia juga menggunakan topi merah yang menutupi sebagian rambut blonde spike miliknya. Ternyata pelakunya adalah sahabatku sendiri….

"Naruto-kun…." Suaraku sedikit meninggi tapi melembut(?). kupasang wajah kesalku karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Bwahahahaha" Naruto-kun masih saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Berhentilah menertawakan aku" perintahku, tapi tetap dengan nada lembut.

"Hehehe… gomen Hinata-chan. Habisnya kau lucu sekali" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Seketika itu ku rasakan wajahku terasa panas. Entah karena dia tersenyum padaku atau karena dia mengatakan aku 'lucu'.

"Wajahmu tadi seperti orang kehilangan jatah makan mi ramen. Hahahaha…." Naruto-kun kembali tertawa.

Aku sweatdropped melihat tingkah sahabatku ini.

"NARUTOOO!!!" terdengar teriakan keras dari belakang punggung Naruto-kun. Seketika itu naruto-kun menghentikan tawanya.

Kepalaku aku geser sedikit untuk melihat gerangan siapa yang sudah memanggil nama Naruto-kun.

Tampaklah 10meter di belakang Naruto-kun ada seorang yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Ia menggunakan celana panjang hitam, baju kaos lengan panjang berwana merah hitam, dan sepatu kets menghiasi kakinya.

Penampilannya seperti pria tapi dia bukan pria. Terlihat jelas dari rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Sakura-chan, gadis cantik tapi tomboy. Dia juga sahabatku sejak smp sama seperti Naruto-kun.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa rambut panjangnya terurai? Biasanya dia menggulung rambutnya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik topi merah yang sering ia gunakan. Oh iya, Naruto-kun kan menggunakan topi merah.

"KEMBALIKAN TOPIKUUU!!!" sekali lagi Sakura-chan berteriak. Dia berlari menuju tempatku dan Naruto-kun berada.

"Hinata-chan lindungi aku" mohon Naruto-kun yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungku.

Sejak kapan Naruto-kun sudah ada di belakangku?

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau kembalikan topinya Saku-chan" aku mencoba untuk memberi saran padanya.

"Tapi Saku-chan terlihat lebih cantik jika dia tidak menggunakan topi"

Akh.. sekarang hatiku terasa panas mendengar pernyataan Naruto-kun.

Dan akhirnya terjadilah insiden kejar-kajaran antara Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan. Tidak jauh-jauh mereka belari, hanya berputar-putar mengelilingiku.

Kejadian tersebut tidak berlangsung lama setelah Sakura-chan berhasil meraih jaket orange Naruto-kun.

"Mau lari kemana lagi kau?" ucap Sakura-chan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ampun Sakura-chan" mohon Naruto-kun sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

"Grr… Apa kau bilang?!!" kata Sakura-chan. Sepertinya dia bertambah marah.

Oh tidak! Naruto-kun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sakura'. Dia kan tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama 'Sakura' cukup 'Saku' saja. Karena bagi Dia nama Sakura tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

"Ops! Maaf Saku-chan"

"Tidak akan ku maafkan!!"

Kepalan tangan kanan Sakura-chan sudah siap diayunkan ke atas kepala Naruto-kun. Seperti biasa Dia berniat melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menjitak kepala Naruto-kun.

Tapi sebelum kejadian naas tersebut terjadi…

"Hentikan Saku-chan!!" kali ini aku angkat bicara setelah sekian lama membisu (?).

Namun Sakura-chan tetap mengayungkan tangannya ke atas kepala Naruto-kun.

'Grap' Sakura-chan mengambil topi merah yang digunakan Naruto-kun lalu memakainya.

"Hah?" rupanya aku salah faham.

"Apanya yang dihentikan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura-chan sambil tersenyum padaku.

"I…tu… A…no…" aku menundukkan kepalaku sembari memainkan kedua jariku.

Aku sangat malu karena sudah salah faham.

"Akh… Saku-chan, kenapa topinya dipakai lagi? Kenapa rambutmu kau gulung dan kau sembunyikan di balik topimu?" kudengar suara Naruto-kun mengeluh

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak suka dengan rambut panjang"

"Kalau begitu dipangkas saja"

" Okaasanku bisa marah padaku"

"Aku fikir kau tidak takut dengan siapa pun"

"Aku memang tidak takut dengan siapa pun"

"tapi tadi kau bilang~"

"aku kan hanya bilang 'Okasan marah padaku'. Aku tidak bilang 'aku takut pada Okasan'"

"Tapi itu sama saja"

"menurutku Beda"

"Sama"

"Beda"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdebat hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dan aku selalu saja diabaikan.

Aku sedikit iri dengan Sakura-chan. Meskipun kami bertiga sahabat, tapi menurutku Naruto-kun lebih akrab dengan Sakura-chan. Ku akui, aku mempunyai rasa melebihi sahabat terhadap Naruto-kun. Tapi aku tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan ini terganggu. Karena aku tahu, Sakura-chan juga menyukai Naruto-kun.

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan bertiga disana? Sebentar lagi acara api unggun akan dimulai. Cepat kemari!" teriak salah satu teman kami.

Membuyarkan semua lamunanku dan menghentikan perdebatan antara Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan.

"Iya.. kami akan segera kesana" ujar Sakura-chan lalu berlari kecil menuju api unggun.

"Ayo Hinata-chan" ajak Naruto-kun sambil menarik tangan kananku.

"I…ya…" aku mengangguk kecil. Kami pun berjalan menyusul Sakura-chan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Wajahku terasa panas lagi. Walapun waktu smp dulu kami bertiga –aku, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan- sering bergandengan tangan bersama. Tapi tetap saja wajahku selalu merona apabila Naruto-kun menggandeng tanganku.

'_Hyuuga…'_ samar-samar terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Ku hentikan langkahku dan aku menoleh kebelakang. Mencoba melihat orang yang sudah memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tidak melihat seorang pun disana.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Naruto-kun

"I…itu… aku tadi mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namaku dari arah sana" jawabku sambil menunjuk arah yang aku maksud.

"Hutan Oto?" kata Naruto-kun melihat arah telunjukku.

Apa? Hutan Oto? Aku baru sadar kalau suara itu berasal dari hutan terlarang tersebut.

"Akh… Hinata-chan, kau jangan menakutiku. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang memangilmu dari arah sana 'kan?" kata Naruto-kun.

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto-kun. Kulihat dia memegang tengkuknya seperti orang yang merinding. Aku baru ingat kalau Naruto-kun paling takut dengan namanya hantu, apalagi tentang _'Mahkluk Halus'_yang tinggal di Hutan Oto.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, mungkin aku salah dengar" aku tidak ingin menakutinya, meskipun aku sangat yakin dengan pendengaranku yang tidak mungkin salah.

"Semoga saja kau salah. Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain" Naruto-kun kembali menarik tanganku da kami berjalan menuju api unggun.

'_Hyugaa…' _sekali lagi suara itu terdengar dari belakangku.

Lagi-lagi aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan sekali lagi aku tidak melihat siapa pun disana.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto-kun memanggilku. "kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Naruto-kun

"I…iya… aku baik-baik saja kok" jawabku. "Ayo Naruto-kun" kali ini aku yang menarik tangannya dan kami berjalan lagi menuju api unggun.

'_Hyuuga…'_

Akh… kenapa suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku tidak ingin menghentikan langkahku dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan membuat Naruto-kun khawatir melihat tingkahku yang aneh.

'_Hyuuga…'_

Masa Bodoh dengan suara misterius itu.

'_Hyuuga…'_

**~End Hinata's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

**~Sakura's POV~**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ku lihat langit-langit tendaku, gelap. Ternyata masih malam. Tapi aku merasa ada panggilan alam, aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

Oh iya, aku 'kan masih camping. Mana ada kamar mandi. Itu artinya aku akan melakukannya di sungai, dan aku butuh teman untuk menemaniku –menjagaku dari pengintip-.

Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan Hinata.

Aku menoleh ke samping kiriku dimana tempat hinata tertidur.

Apa?

Kosong!!

Aku tidak melihat sosok tubuh sahabatku yang biasa tertidur disamping kiriku.

Lalu Aku menoleh ke samping kanan. Mencari sosok lain yang masih ada.

Syukurlah… Kakakku masih ada.

Tunggu dulu! Tapi Hinata kemana?

Tidak mungkin dia keluar malam-malam begini sendirian kan?

Jangan-jangan dia diculik.

Hinata 'kan anak dari klan Hyuuga yang termasuk klan terkaya di Konoha.

"INOOO!! Bangun!! Ayo Cepat Bangun!!" teriakku sambil menggoyahkan tubuh kakakku yang masih terlelap.

"Akh!! Apa-apaan sih! Jangan menganggu tidurku Jidat!!" katanya tidak kalah keras dengan teriakanku.

"Ini bukan saatnya kau tidurku Pig! Hinata.. Hinata menghilang!!"

"Oh…" guman Ino.

hah?? Kok Cuma 'oh' doank

"Bodoh! Ini adalah tanggung jawabmu sebagai kakak kelas tau!" teriakku di telinga kanannya berharap dia cepat sadar kalau sudah terjadi peristiwa yang gawat darurat.

"UAAPAAA!!!" Ino langsung segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Huh! Dasar! Lama amat nyambungnya. Aku heran kenapa aku punya kakak seperti dia?

Tidak peduli sekarang dia sedang mengomel apa. Aku segera keluar dari tendaku dan menuju ke tenda Naruto.

"NARUTOOO!!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya di depan tenda Naruto. Berharap orang itu benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya.

"NARUTOOO!!" belum ada jawaban juga.

"NARUTOOO!!" masih belum bangun juga?

"NARU-"

"Woy! Bisa diam tidak!"

Akhirnya dia bangun juga. Eh, bukan! Yang keluar dari tenda bukan Naruto, melainkan..

"Sai senpai… Naruto mana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lagi

"Dia masih ti-"

"Ada apa sih Saku-chan?" Tanya seorang lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sai. Naruto, Akhirnya datang juga (?)

"Naruto! Hi…Hinata… Hinata!!" Akh… kenapa disaat seperti ini omonganku tidak jelas.

"eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hinata MenghilAAANG!!!" seruku

"oh…" guman Naruto. Kenapa sahabatku juga sama lemotnya dengan kakak.

"Bodoh! Hinata Menghi-"

"UAAPAAA!!" Akhirnya nyambung juga. "Kok Bisa Menghilang??" tanyanya lagi.

"Mana ku tahu! Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dari tenda. Yang penting sekarang kita harus mencari Hinata!" perintahku.

"Iya!" Naruto mengangguk dengan Mantap.

-

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!"

Teriakan keras dari seorang gadis itu terdengar dari Hutan Oto.

Suara itu Sangat familiar di telingaku. Suara yang setiap hari aku dengar dari sahabat aku. Tidak salah lagi. Suara itu adalah…

"HINATA!!" seruku bersamaan dengan Naruto.

**~End Sakura's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

**~2 Hari Setelah Kejadian Tersebut~**

Konoha High School. Kelas XI-B.

"Kurang satu menit lagi jam masuk pelajaran pertama. Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan belum juga datang?" Tanya Naruto dengan gelisah sambil terus melihat arloji yang Ia gunakan di tangan kanannya.

"Mungkin hari ini Hinata tidak masuk sekolah" jawab seorang gadis bertopi merah dengan tulisan 'SA' di topinya. Ia sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagunya.

"itu mustahil Saku-chan. Hinata-chan 'kan siswa yang rajin. Dia tidak mungkin _Bolos Sekolah_" Ujar Naruto yang berdiri di samping meja Sakura.

"Ya Ampun Naruto!" Sakura menengadah untuk melihat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku kan hanya bilang 'Hinata tidak masuk sekolah'. Tapi maksudku bukan Bolos sekolah. Mungkin dia Sakit"

"Sakit?"

"Iya Sakit. Itu wajar saja bukan? Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Hinata hampir saja menjadi korban hilang. Kalau bukan kita yang menemukan dia….." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata"

"Tapi Saku-chan…." Ujar Naruto dengan nada suara menurun.

"…" Sakura diam.

"Kalau Hinata-chan sakit…" ujar Naruto lagi. Sakura tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberikan kabar kepada kita sebelumnya!!" seru Naruto yang kali ini sontak membuat Sakura menengadah kembali dan melihat Naruto.

"Kau tau sendiri kan Saku-chan. Dari kemarin kita tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang Hinata-chan."

"…"

"Padahal kemarin kita yang menemukan Hinata-chan pingsan di pinggiran Hutan Oto. Kita juga yang membawanya langsung ke rumahnya."

"…"

"Tapi kenapa paman Hisashi melarang kita untuk menunggunya sampai Hinata-chan sadarkan diri."

"…"

"Bahkan Hp Hinata-chan pun tidak pernah aktif dari kemarin"

"…"

"Aku tidak tau, apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan paman Hisashi?"

"…"

"Setidaknya dia memberikan kabar kepada kita tentang keadaan Hinata-chan saat ini!!" Seru Naruto lagi

"TENANGLAH NARUTO!!" teriak Sakura sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras sehingga membuat semua mata di kelas tertuju pada gadis bertopi merah itu.

"Mana bisa aku tenang?! Sampai sekarang DIA BELUM JUGA DATANG!!" teriak Naruto tidak kalah keras.

"Oh Maaf Naruto. Sudah membuatmu menunggu" suara berat itu mucul di depan pintu kelas. Dan kali ini semua pandangan siswa di kelas teralih ke sosok yang baru datang itu. Pria dengan rambut keperakan bermasker.

"Ka~Kakashi Sensei?!" seru Naruto yang sedikit terkejut. 'padahal bukan dia yang aku tunggu' batin Naruto

"Iya, ini aku"

"Tumben datang tepat waktu. Biasanya kan telat satu jam??" sindir Sakura.

"Betul, Betul, Betul" ujar naruto sambil mengangguk 3 kali menirukan gaya tokoh kartun faforitnya (?)

"ya…ya… terserah kalian mau mengatakan apa. Tapi sebaiknya kalian berdua segera duduk karena saya akan memulai pelajaran hari ini" ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju meja guru.

Sakura pun kembali duduk di bangkunya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang duduk di bangkunya di baris ke2 yang juga terletak di depan bangku Sakura.

"Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Ada yang ingin saya perkenalkan kepada kalian. Masuklah!" seru Kakashi.

Muncullah sosok pemuda di depan pintu kelas. Berambut hitam dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang. Postur badan yang tinggi dan menggunakan seragam sekolah Konoha High School.

Sayang seribu sayang. Pancaran Mata onyx-nya terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ia menggunakan kacamata.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju muka kelas.

Naruto memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Itu kan~~" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang berdiri di muka kelas.

"TEMEEE!!"

~~TBC~~

Akhirnya selesai juga meng-edit chapter pertama. Di fanfict pertamaku ini, saya sengaja membuat beberapa chara Naruto berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang pertama. Hinata kubuat tidak terlalu gagap di depan naruto. Yang kedua. Sakura kubuat tomboy tapi hatinya tetap feminim. Aku juga memberikan aksesoris Topi merah yang bertuliskan **'SA'** di depan topi Sakura. kata **'SA'** berasal dari nama **SA**kura juga dari nama… siapa coba??

Rambut sakura yang panjang selalu ia gulung dan disembunyikan di dalam Topi merah yang selalu digunakannya. Bisa dibayangin gak? Jadi rambut Sakura terlihat pendek.

Yang ketiga. Sasuke kubuat tidak terlalu terkenal dikalangan wanita karena kacamata yang ia gunakan. Tapi tetap terlihat tampan di depan mataku~~ Kyaaaa….. Sasuke-kun memang TAMPAN… !! (maaf Author memang terlalu tergia-gila dengan Sasuke Uchiha)

Yang keempat. Ada beberapa chara yang umurnya lebih tua dari naruto. Misalnya Ino dan Sai menjadi kakak kelas Naruto. Di fanficku ini, Ino juga menjadi kakaknya Sakura. gimana? Pantaskah mereka menjadi saudara?

Karena berhubung Saya orang baru yang baru saja kemarin lahir di dunia ini *bohong!!*. Dan pertama kali menjadi Author *yang ini baru jujur*. Jadi mohon sangat sungguh sangat mohon (?).

Saya sangat butuh saranya dari para senpai yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Tolong diberikan kritiknya dengan cara Review fanfict pertamaku ini.

**Terima Kasih~~ **

**^_^**


	2. Perkenalan

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Summary: '**_dia… sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia… dimana ya?... rambutnya… mirip sesuatu… tapi apa ya? … Pantat ayam?!'_ batin Sakura."Aku mau menelepon Tuhan dan mengatakan… Malaikat yang Dia kirim kepadaku sudah datang. Dan sekarang Malaikatnya sudah ada di hadapanku…"."uhuk ohok oek!" Naruto keselek mi ramen

**Warning: OOC **(dikit)

Note: Wah… Maafkan Dini karena updatenya lama… (membungkukkan badan 100X). Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menReview fanfic pertamaku ini. Terimakasih juga buat teman-teman di FB yang sudah menyemangati aku. Terutama di NCI. Oh iya, sebelumnya. Sebaiknya dibaca dulu yang chapter pertama, karena bagian akhirnya ada tanbahan ceritanya.

inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 2: Perkenalan  
**

Muncullah sosok pemuda di depan pintu kelas. Berambut hitam dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang. Postur badan yang tinggi dan menggunakan seragam sekolah Konoha High School.

Sayang seribu sayang. Pancaran Mata onyx-nya terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ia menggunakan kacamata.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju muka kelas.

Naruto memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Itu kan~~" ujar Naruto

"Nah. Ini dia teman baru kalian. Mulai sekarang Dia akan belajar bersama dengan kita semua. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu Nak!" ujar Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Hn" anak baru itu mengangguk. "Nama Saya~~" tiba-tiba Naruto memotong perkataan anak baru itu.

"TEMEEE!!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk anak baru yang berada di muka kelas.

"Jangan bertingkah BODOH NARUTO!!" seru Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto sembari melayangkan satu pukulan tepat ke kepala Naruto.

'BLETAK!!' satu jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Naruto (Jangan ditiru y!)

"Aw!" keluh Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakitnya bukan main.

"Maafkan teman kami ini. Silahkan dilanjutkan perkenalannya…" Ujar Sakura tersenyum kepada anak baru itu.

Satu kata yang dipikirkan anak itu saat melihat Sakura dari balik kacamatanya.

Bukan kata _'Cantik'_

bukan pula kata _'Manis'_

atau _'Indah'_.

Tapi kata….

'_GALAK' _batin anak baru itu.

Anak laki-laki itu pun melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya.

"Nama Saya Uchi~~"

"Ohayougosaimatsu Sensei" suara lembut itu muncul dari pintu kelas. Sekali lagi. Ada yang memotong perkataan Anak baru itu.

Semua pandangan siswa di kelas teralih ke sosok yang baru datang itu. Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata Lavender.

"Hinata-chan!!" seru Naruto. Senyuman lebar berkembang (?) di wajahnya.

"Gomen… Sensei… Sa-ya… ter…lam-bat…" ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menutupi mata Lavendernya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-san. Saya juga **pernah** terlambat." Kakashi terkekeh.

'_bukan __**pernah**__ terlambat. Tapi __**selalu**__ terlambat. Kecuali untuk hari ini'_ batin Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk Hyuuga-san."

"Arigato Sensei" Hinata pun berjalan melewati anak baru (yang masih berdiri di muka kelas).

Hinata duduk di bangkunya yang berada di samping bangku Naruto.

"Bisa saya lanjutkanSensei?" Tanya anak baru itu.

"Oh tentu saja!"

"Nama Saya UCHIHA SASUKE. Pindahan dari Ame High Scholl di Ame City."

"Hanya itu saja perkenalanmu Uchiha-san?"

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nah Uchiha-san, sekarang duduklah di sana!" Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di belakang Hinata dan di samping bangku Sakura.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju bangku barunya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi sampai ia duduk dengan tenang. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Seperti biasa. Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali Teme'

Mata onyx Sasuke lalu melihat sosok yang duduk dibelakang Naruto. Gadis bertopi merah dengan tulisan 'SA' di topinya, juga melihat Sasuke dengan lekat.

Mata emerald bertemu dengan mata onyx tapi terhalang oleh kacamata yang digunakan si mata onyx.

'_dia… sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia… dimana ya?... rambutnya… mirip sesuatu… tapi apa ya? … Pantat ayam?!'_ batin Sakura.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura

"Ah! Tidak! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa!" Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

'_Kenapa dia?'_ batin Sasuke.

Di Konoha High School. Satu siswa menempati satu bangku. Di kelas XI-A, Naruto duduk di bangku baris ke 2 dari pintu kelas dan deret ke 3 dari papan tulis. Bangku Hinata di samping Naruto. Bangku Sakura di belakang Naruto. Dan Bangku yang baru ditempati Sasuke ada di belakang Hinata yang juga berada di samping Sakura. bisa dibayangin gak? Back to story…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa berhambur keluar kelas.

"Oi Teme! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto

"Tidak Dobe. Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja" tolak Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu" Naruto bersemangat

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Kau ini kan anak baru disini Teme! Bisa-bisa nanti kau akan tersesat"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Baka! Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Hahaha… kau tidak pernah berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu"

"Diam kau!" Sasuke melempar Death glare kepada Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau tidak ikut kami ke kantin?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri Naruto diikuti dengan Hinata yang tersenyum simpul kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Oh ya. Saku-chan. Hinata-chan. Kenalan dulu dengan teman lamaku" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sampingnya yang kosong. "Hah! Kemana dia?" Tanya Naruto karena melihat Sasuke sudah menghilang dari sampingnya berdiri.

"Di…dia su-dah… pergi… Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berjalan sendirian dari kejauhan.

"Huh! Dasar teme keras kepala!" gerutu Naruto melihat Sasuke dari jauh.

"Kau jadi ikut ke kantin atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura Lagi.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku akan menyusul. oh ya. Saku-chan. Pesankan aku mi ramen ya? aku tidak mau kehabisan stok mi ramen." Kata Naruto. Ia lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Dasar! Lagipula siapa juga yang akan menghabiskan stok mi ramen di kantin kalau bukan dia." Guman Sakura. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

***#~o0o~#***

Dua pemuda itu berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju perpustakaan.

"Teme! Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Apa yang kau cari disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"**Kasus** apa yang kau tangani?"

"Bukan urus~" Sasuke tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang terakhir. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali berjalan. Sedangkan Naruto terus saja berjalan dengan santainya.

"kau ini bicara apa sih Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"hahahaha… jangan coba membohongiku. apa kau lupa? Aku ini kan anak walikota Konoha City. Jadi aku tau semua tentang warga Konoha. Termasuk siapa saja yang menjadi anggota **Anbu Rahasia.**" Jawab Naruto dengan penekanan 2kata terakhir tapi setengah berbisik berusaha tidak menarik perhatian siswa yang lain.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau adalah anggota Anbu Rahasia termuda" jawab Naruto dengan sangat yakin.

"Kau dapat informasi yang salah Naruto"

"Tidak mungkin! Ayahku yang memberitahukan aku"

"Kau sudah dibohongi oleh paman Minato"

"APAA? Kau tidak membohongiku kan?"

"Tidak. Aku memang bukan anggota anbu rahasia. Tapi aku masih _cadangan_ anbu rahasia"

"Cadangan?"

"Hn. Hanya cadangan saja. Tapi setelah aku berhasil memecahkan kasus pertamaku. Aku akan resmi diangkat menjadi anggota yang sah. Lagipula, bukan aku yang termuda. Karena cadangan anbu rahasia yang seusia kita **masih banyak**. Terutama di sekolah ini" jelas Sasuke.

"Apa? Banyak katamu? Siapa saja?" Tanya Naruto tuk kesekian kalinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau kan bukan termasuk bagian dari kami" Sasuke menyeringai. Seolah mengatakan 'kau-itu-hanya-siswa-biasa-Naruto'

"Huh! Dasar teme pelit!" seru Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tepat di depan sebuah ruangan mereka berhenti. Di depan pintu bagian atas ada papan yang bertuliskan 'library'. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa rak buku disusun berbentuk maze. Ada pula beberapa siswa yang sedang membaca buku ataupun masih memilih-milih buku yang mereka cari.

Ada juga guru penjaga perpustakaan yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Rambutnya yang keperakan dikuncir satu dan juga mengunakan kacamata. Sasuke menyeringai melihat guru penjaga perpustakaan dari luar perpustakaan. Ia membatin 'Kabuto'.

"Sampai di sini saja aku mengantarmu teme. Aku tidak mau masuk ke tempat yang membosankan itu. Lebih baik aku ke kantin saja." Kata Naruto seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dobe!" seru Sasuke sehingga membuat naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat Sasuke menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku mau ikut kau ke kantin"

"Apa?! Kau tidak jadi masuk ke perpustakaan?"

"Hn" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya

"Oo… kalu begitu kita makan mi ramen di kantin."

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau minum."

"Okelahkalobegitu!" Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Hp BB. ia lalu memencet beberapa tombol di hpnya sambil berjalan. Sasuke tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan temannya. ia hanya berjalan di samping Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Naruto memasukkan kembali hpnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Oh iya teme. Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kacamata? Seingatku, 5tahun yang lalu matamu baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto. Ia berusaha mengambil kacamata yang digunakan Sasuke. Tapi tangan Naruto langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh **Kacamataku!**" seru Sasuke membuat Naruto (agak) terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terkekeh. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hehehe… tingkahmu mirip dengan Saku-chan" ujar Naruto

"Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya. Gadis yang duduk dibelakang bangkuku"

"Hn. Gadis bertopi merah itu. Apanya yang mirip denganku?"

"Dulu saat pertama kali berteman dengannya. Aku sangat penasaran dengan rambutnya. Tapi saat aku mencoba untuk melepas topinya. Dia malah marah dan mengatakan 'jangan sentuh Topiku!' mirip dengan kata-katamu tadi" cerita Naruto

"Hn. Hampir mirip"

"Kata Saku-chan. Topi itu sangat berharga baginya. Aku tidak tau kenapa? Dia selalu saja menggunakan topinya."

"…"

"Padahal dia lebih cantik kalau tidak menggunakan topi itu" ujar Naruto lagi sambil tetap berjalan

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya melihat Sasuke yang juga masih berjalan. Mata Sasuke tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai gadis bertopi itu ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya selama 3 detik. Kemudian kembali berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Kata Naruto seraya menyeringai.

"Hey! Itu kata-kataku!"

"Hahahaha…."

***#~o0o~#***

Kantin Konoha High School. Seperti biasa. Pada jam istirihat selalu saja ramai. Beberapa meja persegi yang maksimal satu meja diisi oleh 4 orang tertata rapi dalam ruangan kantin. Hampir semua meja diisi oleh siwa-siswa KHS. Ada yang menikmati makan siangnya. Ada pula yang hanya minum es untuk melepas dahaga.

Diantaranya ada dua gadis yang menempati satu meja. Salah satu gadis yang bertopi merah sudah melahap setengah sandwich di tangannya. Sedangkan gadis berambut indigo hanya meminum segelas jus jeruk.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya degan sedotan.

"Palingan dia lagi melepas kerinduan dengan anak baru itu. Naruto sendiri kan yang bilang, kalau dia teman lamanya" Sakura meletakkan sisa sandwichnya diatas piring.

"ta-pi… Saku-chan. Mi ramen yang kita pesan untuk Naruto-kun nanti keburu dingin" Hinata menatap semangkuk mi ramen di depannya.

"Biarkan saja. Kalaupun mi ramennya sudah dingin. Dia pasti akan tetap memakannya. Dia kan maniak mi ramen."

"kau benar Saku-chan"

"Hinata" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap wajah hinata. "Ceritakanlah yang kau lakukan pada malam itu"

"A-pa… maksudmu Saku-chan?" Hinata merasa tidak jelas dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Malam terakhir kita di camping. Saat kau menghilang. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening… Hinata tetap saja tidak mau berbicara. Menatap mata Sakura saja ia tak berani. Kedua tangannya saling genggam. Menyembunyikan getaran tubunya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita. tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja perta~"

"Tak apa-apa Saku-chan. A-ku… akan mence-rita-kan-nya… kepadamu…" ujar Hinata tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengangguk "Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu"

"Ma-lam itu… A-ku…meninggalkan perkemahan… ka-rena… a-aku… ha-nya… hanya…"

"Hanya Apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"A-aku… aku hanya mengikuti… su~" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. Seseorang sudah menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hai Hinata-chan. Saku-chan." sapa Naruto bersemangat. Dia kemudian duduk, diikuti dengan Sasuke.

Posisi mereka duduk saling mengitari meja persegi. Naruto duduk di sebelah timur meja yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sebelah selatan meja yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. I-ni… mi ramenmu…" ujar Hinata seraya menyodorkan semangkuk mi ramen di hadapan Naruto.

"Wah! Tengkyu Hinata-chan." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihat makanan faforitnya. "Itadamaitsuka!" serunya lagi seraya memakan mi ramen. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Ini untukmu" kata Sakura seraya menyodorkan segelas minuman ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat segelas minuman berwarna merah dengan sedotan panjang.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke menoleh sambil menunjuk minuman di hadapannya.

"itu jus tomat. Bukannya kau mau minum?"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"tadi Naruto mengirimiku sms. Dia menyuruhku memesankan jus tomat itu untukmu." Jawab Sakura.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi ataupun sekedar berterimakasih kepada Sakura. Sasuke langsung meminum jus tomatnya.

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Minuman jus jeruk dihadapannya diabaikan. Ia lebih tertarik melihat Naruto menikmati mi ramennya. Tanpa Hinata sadari. Mata onyx di balik kacamata terus memandangnya. Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Hinata.

Sedangkan Sakura kembali memakan sandwichnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"eh?!" Hinata sedikit terkejut dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh. Mata lavedernya melihat mata onyx Sasuke. "A-aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk

"Na-maku… Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Uchiha-san"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Cukup Sasuke saja"

"Baiklah Sasuke" Hinata tersenyum

"Dipanggil teme juga tak apa-apa" sahut Naruto di sela-sela aktivitas makannya. Sasuke melempar death glare ke arah Naruto.

"Ehm…Kalau namaku Yamanaka Sakura" kata Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. (padahal gak ada yang nanya :-D:-D)

Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura sekilas. Kemudian ia kembali meminum jus tomatnya.

Merasa diabaikan. Gadis bertopi merah itu kesal. 'Dasar! Uchiha sombong!' batin Sakura.

"Hey. Anak baru!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke. Pemuda bermata coklat, dan juga berambut spike coklat, dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Namaku bukan anak baru. Kiba!"

Kiba terkekeh. "jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu Sasuke. Ini kan hari pertamamu disini"

'eh?! Mereka sudah akrab? Padahal beda kelas.' batin Sakura

"Katakan saja apa keperluanmu?"

"Baiklah… Aku mencarimu karena Ketua OSIS memanggilmu Sasuke"

"Emm… bwalu hwali peltama.. uda dipwangjil oleh ketua ocis" (1) ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh mi ramen.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya seraya berkata "Huh! Merepotkan.."

Mata Kiba melirik ke arah Sakura yang baru saja selesai melahap sandwich "Hey Saku! Kau juga"

"Apa?! Aku juga?"

"Ya. Kau juga dipanggil. Sekalian kau antarkan Sasuke ke kelasnya ketua OSIS."

"Ta…ta-pi… aku kan~" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Ayo kita pergi! Kau kan sudah selesai makan" Sasuke berdiri dan dia berjalan menjauh dari meja kantin.

"eh?! Tu..tunggu aku!" seru Sakura. Lalu ia juga pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Naruto, dan Kiba untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Kiba kemudian duduk menggantikan tempat Sasuke tadi. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya yang coklat menatap lekat Hinata yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hinata-chan. Aku boleh meminjam Hpmu tidak?"

"Boleh. Tapi untuk apa Kiba-kun?"

"Aku mau menelepon Tuhan dan mengatakan… Malaikat yang Dia kirim kepadaku sudah datang. Dan sekarang Malaikatnya sudah ada di hadapanku…" kata Kiba dengan nada merayu seraya tersenyum.

Hinata bulshing, sedangkan Naruto…

"uhuk ohok oek!" Naruto keselek mi ramen (Author teriak kegirangan "Syukurin!" *dichidori Hinata(?)*)

Kiba memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau masih ada makhluk lain(?) di sekitar mereka. 'Menganggu saja' batinnya.

"Na… Naruto-kun!!" Hinata panic. Dengan tanggap ia memberikan jus jeruk miliknya kepada Naruto. "Minumlah" Hinata mengarahkan sedotannya(jus jeruk) ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto meminumnya sampai habis "Ah… hampir saja aku mati! Terimakasih Hinata-chan"

"NARUTO!!" teriak Kiba seraya berdiri dari duduknya dengan ekspresi wajah marah. Seluruh pandangan di kantin tertuju pada mereka.

"Eh?! Kau kenapa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena sudah mengambil ciuman tak langsungnya Hinata-chan!" seru Kiba

Seluruh penghuni kantin sweatdropped.

Naruto berdiri "Grr… KIBA!! Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan Hinata-chan?!"

"Aku kan hanya~" Kiba menghentikan kata-katanya '_aku hanya ingin jawaban cinta hinata-chan sejak 1minggu yang lalu… aku menembaknya_' batin Kiba.

"Kau HANYA TEMANNYA!!" Seru Naruto. "apapun yang kulakukan dengan Hinata-chan itu bukan urusanmu. Mau ciuman tak langsung kek, ciuman langsung pun tak masalah. Tak ada hubungannya denganMU!!"

Entah ucapannya Naruto itu disengaja ataupun tidak. Tapi yang jelas sudah mebuat wajah Hinata merah merona.

"Apa katamu?! Jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata-chan ku! Awas kau!" seru Kiba lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Dasar Rabies!"

Sebelum pertengkaran mulut kedua manusia itu berlanjut menjadi pertengkaran cakar-cakaran, gigit-gigitan, dan jambak-jambakan rambut (?). tanpa sadar Hinata sudah melerai mereka. Bukan dengan cara memisahkan mereka, bukan pula dengan berteriak 'Hentikan!' ataupun 'Diam!'. Tapi dengan cara Diam, bahkan lebih dari diam. Hinata pingsan ditempat dengan wajah memerah akibat perkataan Naruto yang tadi (all:tadi yang mana bu?-author:cari aja sendiri! *dilempar ke Himalaya*).

"HINATA!!" seru Naruto dan Kiba setelah sadar kalau Hinata terlentang di lantai.

***#~o0o~#***

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Jadi kau sudah lama berteman dengan Naruto dan Kiba ya?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn" dan sekali lagi Sasuke juga menjawab dengan kata yang sama. Singkat padat dan gak jelas.

Semenjak dari tadi berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah bersama Sasuke rasanya seperti berjalan dengan patung. Huh! Lama-lama aku jadi bosan dengannya. Berapa kali aku mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke, menayakan hal-hal tentang dia tapi tanggapannya selalu saja sama. Hanya mengatakan 'hn' doang?!

Aku heran. Kenapa Naruto bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Apa coba yang bisa dibanggakan dari dia? Selain dari klan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal?

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke di sampingku. Tubuhnya yang tegak masih berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ku perhatikan dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Hmm… Body yang lumayan. Kulitnya juga putih model rambutnya sudah ketinggalan jaman. Sungguh mirip dengan pantat ayam. Wajahnya… menggunakan kacamata, kenapa tidak sekalian aja pakai kacamata hitam. Jadi terlihat seperti orang buta yang hanya bisa mengucapkan 'hn'. Pantasnya dia menjadi tukang pijit.

Hehehehe…

**~End Sakura's POV~**

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan melihat Sakura terkekeh sendiri.

"hehehe… tidak. Tidak papa kok."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya 'dia benar-benar gadis yang aneh' batinnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas XII-A. "Ini dia kelasnya ketua osis"

"Hn" Sasuke memasuki kelas tersebut diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Suasana kelas sangatlah sepi. Maklumlah saat ini kan jam istirahat. Kebanyakan semua siswa KHS keluar kelas. Kecuali satu anak.

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bangku belakang sudut kelas. Kepalanya ia benamkan diatas meja dengan alas kedua tangan yang dilipat. Sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Hanya rambut menyerupai nanas yang mencuat diatas meja.

"Shikamaru senpai bangun!!" seru Sakura setelah ia sudah berada disamping meja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menengadah dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri disampingnya. "Oh. Kalian rupanya."

"Kau ini kan ketua Osis. Seharusnya kau memberikan contoh yang baik kepada semua siswa. Jangan tidur melulu" ujar Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang

"Aku kan hanya ketua Osis sementara. sampai Nidji kembali dari luar kota. Lagipula siapa yang tidur?" Shikamaru menguap. Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sudahlah. Katakana saja. Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hm… aku hanya butuh bantuanmu saja Sasuke" jawab Shikamaru

'dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke? Apa mereka juga sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?' batin Sakura.

"bantuan apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu narasumber dalam topic baru di majalah KHS bulan ini. Topic tentang perbedaan KHS dengan sekolah luar Konoha. Misalkan sekolah yang pernah kau tempati, AHS (Ame high School)"

"hn"

"Kalau aku?" Tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang mewawancarai Sasuke"

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku? Yang benar saja."

"jangan protes! Apa kau lupa? Nanti kan kau dapat upahnya. Lagipula aku memilihmu karena didesak oleh kakakmu. Ino bilang kau butuh uang."

"Benar juga ya. Tapi.. apa dia mau aku wawancarai?" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk. "Nanti sore aku ke rumahmu" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang mau dia lakukan di rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru menguap "Bodoh. Dia bukannya mau ke rumahku. Tapi ke rumahmu untuk diwawancarai."

"Oo… ke rumahku" Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia berpikir sejenak dan… "Apa?! YANG BENAR SAJA!"

~~TBC~~

(1) Artinya: "Emm… baru hari pertama sudah dipanggil ketua osis"

Marganya Sakura berganti menjadi yamanaka? Sebenarnya dia asli marga Haruno. Tapi karena diadopsi keluarganya ino jadi berganti yamanaka. Tapi hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Mengenai kejadian yang terjadi pada malam terakhir camping. Akan diceritakan di chapter selanjutnya. Maunya sih di chapter ini. Tapi berhubung nanti terlalu panjang.

Bingungkah kalian dengan pairingnya? NaruSaku atau SasuSaku, NaruHina atau SasuHina. Yah tebak aja yang mana yang benar. Yang pasti bukan NaruSasu ataupun SakuHina. Meskipun sebenarnya saia juga suka pasangan yaoi. :-P

Hp BB miliknya Naruto maksudnya hp Barang Bekas :-D *Author dirasengan*

Naruto: mana ada anak walikota pake barang bekas, ini hp BlackBerry tau! gaul coy!

(Author muncul dengan babak belur) ya terserah lah…

Kiba: hey dini. Sejak kapan gw pintar merayu cewek?!

Naruto: betul, betul, betul. Kiba kan Cuma pintar merayu anjing. Hahaha… (Author dijitak Kiba)

Dini: Jiah! kenapa gw lagi yang kena? Seharusnya sih Naruto.

Sakura: Kyaaa…! Masa kesan pertama dengan Sasuke-kun aku dikatain galak! (Author diShannaro)

Hinata: tega banget! Naruto-kun keselek author malah ketawain. (Author dijyuuken)

Sasuke: Hn. Berhubung Dini udah terkapar. Saya akan mewakilinya. Mohon direview fanfic ini. Jika Tidak…. AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA!! HAHAHAHA…..

Sakura & Dini: KYAAA….! Sasuke-kun keren!!

All Sweatdropped. =_='

**Terima Kasih~~ **

**^_^**


	3. Cerita Hinata

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Summary: **_'Hyuuga…' _Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Aku sangat yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam rumah.

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 3**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Lama banget sih. Anak Uchiha itu datang. Katanya jam empat sore. Sekarang udah lewat sepuluh menit tapi dia belum juga datang!" keluhku kesal. Aku rebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur bermodel single berwarna merah marun.

"Sabar Saku-chan" ujar Hinata. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Kami berdua sekarang berada di dalam kamarku yang bernuansa merah strawberry.

Untung saja Hinata mau menemaniku. Kalau tidak. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Jika nanti aku dan Sasuke hanya berdua di kamarku. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah orang yang baru kukenal.

Berhubung rumahku sekarang tengah dalam perbaikan. Ruang tamu dan ruang santai tidak bisa digunakan. Akibatnya aku harus mewawancarai Sasuke di dalam kamarku sendiri nantinya. Inilah alasan utamaku menentang keras mewawancarai Sasuke di rumahku. Tapi si Uchiha belagu itu mengancam tidak akan mau diwawancarai kalau tidak di rumahku. Dengan terpaksa aku harus mengalah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan upah yang dijanjikan Shikamaru-senpai padaku.

Yah aku memang butuh uang untuk membantu perbaikan rumah. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban dalam keluargaku yang hanya beranggotakan 3 orang wanita yaitu aku, ino kakakku, dan nenek Tsunade. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia lima tahun akibat kecelakaan. Dan semenjak saat itu, nenek Tsunade lah yang merawat kami berdua (aku dan ino).

Meskipun nenek Tsunade adalah dokter, tidak menutup kemungkinan beliau akan pensiun dari rumah sakit. Kami tidak boleh terus bergantung beliau. Sementara ino mulai bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di kedai Ichiraku. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin kerja sambilan seperti ino. Tapi berhubung umurku masih 16thn lamaranku ditolak. Satu-satunya kesempatanku mendapatkan uang hanyalah saat ini.

Akh! Menunggu memang menyebalkan! Aku mulai bosan. Ku lirik Hinata yang sedang membolak-balik album fotoku. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran tentang cerita Hinata muncul kembali. Mumpung dia ada disini, kenapa tidak aku tanyakan saja.

Segera aku bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk di samping hinata.

"Hinata. Lanjutkan ceritamu yang tadi siang"

Hinata menoleh ke arah ku. Menatapku dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"itu loh Hinata. Yang kau ceritakan padaku di kantin sekolah. Tentang kau mengikuti sesuatu… apa gitu? Masa kau lupa?" tanyaku

"Ooo. Cerita yang waktu aku menghilang di perkemahan?"

"Iya!"

"kau mau aku ceritakan sekarang?"

"tentu saja! Aku sangat penasaran"

"baiklah…" hinata mengangguk. Aku pun siap memasang telingaku dengan baik*?*.

**~End Sakura's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

"Aku menyesal memberitahukanmu kemana aku mau pergi" ujar pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam. Ia menggunakan kaos biru tua lengan pendek dengan lambang uchiha di bagian dada kirinya. Kedua tanganya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang yang berwarna putih. Langkah kakinya terus berjalan.

"Ayolah Teme! Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku kan hanya ingin mengantarmu ke rumahnya Saku-chan" ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang juga berjalan di samping Sasuke. Ia menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna orange hitam dan celana panjang orange. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal berjalan.

"berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Aku bisa sendiri dan aku tidak akan tersesat. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula aku sangat senang bisa bermain ke rumah Saku-chan" Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. 'kau hanya akan menggangguku saja' batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian. Naruto & Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua. Berukuran sekitar 6x8 meter. Dihalangi pagar kayu setinggi pundak orang dewasa.

Rumah itu agak bising dikarenakan bunyi para pembangun rumah yang bekerja di lantai bawah. Sesekali terlihat orang yang keluar masuk rumah sambil membopong batu bata.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya. Awalnya Sasuke menyangka ia salah rumah dan berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Tapi Naruto berusaha meyakinkan kepada Sasuke bahwa itu benar rumahnya Sakura. Perbaikan rumah hanya di ruang tamu saja. Ruang tamu rusak akibat amukan neneknya Sakura (gara-gara mengejar kucing yang mencuri ikan*?*). dan ini sering terjadi. Dengan paksa Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke memasuki rumah. Menerobos para pekerja rumah.

Setelah memasuki ruang tengah. Mereka bertemu dengan ino yang hendak pergi ke dapur.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya ino keheranan.

"aku hanya mengantarkan temanku ini bertemu Saku-chan" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

Ino menyipitkan matanya melihat Sasuke. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau anak pindahan itu ya? Yang ingin diwawancarai Saku bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "hn. Namaku Sasuke"

"aku Ino. Kakaknya Sakura. kalian langsung naik ke atas saja. Mereka sudah menunggu kalian di kamar Saku"

"mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya. Sakura dan Hinata"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Naruto segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka pun berhasil menemukan sebuah kamar dengan papan bertuliskan 'Saku'. Tapi sebelum Naruto menyentuh ganggang pintu kamar. Sasuke langsung mencegatnya dengan memengang pergelangan tangan naruto.

"Sst…" Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kirinya di depan bibirnya sendiri. Sebelum Naruto bertanya tentang tingkah Sasuke yang aneh. Ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh salah satu orang dalam kamar Sakura.

"_Aku tidak ingin membuat Naruto-kun Khawatir"_ terdengar suara gadis yang lembut*?* dari dalam kamar.

'?! Ini kan suaranya Hinata-chan' pikir Naruto.

"_jadi kau terpaksa berbohong padanya. Padahal kau sangat yakin mendengar suara itu?"_ terdengar lagi suara gadis lainnya.

'dan yang ini suaranya Saku-chan' pikir Naruto lagi.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke menempelkan salah satu daun telinganya di pintu kamar Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu kedua gadis di dalam kamar Sakura tidak menyadari pembicaraan mereka dikuping oleh dua pemuda jahil di depan kamar.

"Suara wanita itu terus saja memanggil namaku. Hyuuga… Hyuuga… seperti suara melemas yang meminta tolong. Dan anehnya hanya aku yang mendengar suara itu…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terus?" Sakura mulai tertarik dengan cerita Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

**~~Flashback & Hinata's POV~~**

'_Hyuuga…'_

'_Hyuuga…'_

Suara itu tidak berhenti memanggilku. Hingga tengah malam tiba. Semua siswa terlelap. Hanya aku yang tidak bisa tidur. Karena dihantui rasa penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tau suara itu berasal darimana.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap. Aku pergi meninggalkan perkemahan dan menuju Hutan Oto. Tempat suara itu berasal.

Sulit dipercaya. Aku memasuki tempat yang selalu dijauhi warga Konoha. Di tengah malam, sendirian, di tempat berbahaya, Hutan Oto yang terlarang. Namun semua ketakutanku sirna hanya karena rasa penasaran menguasai hatiku. Aku ingin segera mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namaku.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti sumber suara. Melewati pepohonan. Gelap. Hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela daun-daun pepohonan. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak menemukan pohon lagi. Aku terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Sebuah rumah besar nan megah. Bahkan lebih besar dari rumahku sendiri. Bedanya, rumah ini bermodel jaman kuno seperti kastil. Terlebih lagi seperti tidak terurus. Benar-benar rumah tua yang besar.

'_Hyuuga…'_

Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Aku sangat yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam rumah itu.

Tapi mustahil jika ada orang yang tinggal di rumah itu. Di tengah Hutan Oto. Apalagi rumah ini sangat gelap. Sama sekali tidak ada lampu yang menyala.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan rumah itu. Ku lihat dua pintu depan rumah yang sangat besar. Ada gembok yang terkunci diantara kedua pintu tersebut.

Beruntung Hanabi pernah mengajariku ketrampilan cara membuka kunci gembok menggunakan jepitan rambut. Bermodalkan pengetahuan itu aku berhasil membuka kunci tersebut.

**~~End Flashback & End Hinata's POV~~**

"aku membuka pintu itu seutuhnya dan… a-ku me-lihat…so~" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya. Suara Ino dari luar kamar sudah memotongnya.

"SAKU! Ada dua orang pengintip di depan kamarmu!" teriak Ino lalu berlari memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Huh! Dasar bikin kaget saja! Untung aku masih bisa mengontrol emosiku. Tetap berdiri dengan gaya khas-ku. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang sudah salah tingkah.

'Cklek' pintu kamar Sakura mulai terbuka. Naruto langsung bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

Muncullah sosok gadis dari dalam kamar. Ia menggenakan tanktop berwarna merah dan celana panjang abu-abu. Memperlihatkan kulit putih nan mulus dari pundak hingga tangan.

Penampilannya lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada lagi topi merah yang menutupi kepalanya. rambut merah muda panjang sepinggul dibiarkan terurai. Meskipun terlihat tidak terurus tetap saja terlihat indah.

Aku baru percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Sakura lebih cantik tanpa topinya.

**~End Sasuke's POV~**

"Sudah telat. Ngintip pula! rupanya kau memang tidak tau malu!" oceh Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Namun yang diajak bicara tidak bergeming. Sasuke tetap diam dengan lamunanya.

"Hey! Aku bicara denganmu! Berhenti mengacuhkanku!" seru Sakura.

"…"

Naruto yang awalnya gemetar di belakang Sasuke mulai tampak kebingungan.

"teme. teme. teme" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. Mencoba menyadarkan pemuda berkacamata dari lamunannya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Dengan terpaksa. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan…..

"TEME!!!"

"Aku tidak budek dobe! Jangan berteriak di belakang telingaku!" Sasuke mengorek telinga kanannya sendiri.

Naruto dan Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uchiha. Kenapa kau mengajak Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"aku tidak mengajaknya. Dia yang memaksaku untuk ikut" jawab Sasuke

"Tak apa-apa kan Saku-chan. Lagipula Hinata-chan juga ada di dalam bukan?" bela Naruto

"Baiklah… Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Hinata terlihat duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. Ia tersenyum menyapa Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto langsung duduk di sisi ranjang di samping kanan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih tetap berdiri, bersandar di dinding.

Sakura segera mengambil pena dan sebuah buku. "Aku akan mulai mewawancaraimu"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke diam. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mata onyx di balik kacamata memandang Hinata.

"Tujuanmu kesini untuk diwawancarai. Bukannya untuk memandang Hinata" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan cerita Hinata" kata Sasuke membuat semua serentak melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"A-pa… maksud-mu… Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata

"Maaf . Tadi kami sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian" ujar Naruto

Hening….

Semua diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aarrghh…! Baiklah! Aku menyerah" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia segera duduk di samping kiri Hinata. "Lanjutkan saja ceritamu Hinata"

"Ta-pi… Saku-chan. Bagaimana dengan wawancaramu?" Tanya Hinata

"Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi. Si Uchiha itu lebih tertarik dengan ceritamu"

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Ceritakan saja" desak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

**~~Flashback & Hinata's POV~~**

Aku membuka kedua pintu rumah itu seutuhnya. Cahaya bulan pun masuk menerangi sebagian ruang dalam rumah itu. Sehingga aku dapat melihat sosok tragis yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Seorang wanita menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih yang sudah kusam. Ia duduk bersimpuh. Lemas. Kedua tangannya diikat pada tiang penyangga yang berada di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjang tak terurus menutupi wajahnya karena ia menunduk.

Tega sekali orang yang melakukan hal ini padanya. Apa dia masih hidup? Sebaiknya aku tolong dia.

Aku langkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tiba-tiba ia menengadah. Matanya yang coklat menatap ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya. Dan bibirnya mengucapkan….

'_Hyuuga…'_

Di detik berikutnya. Dia **Menghilang.**

Jantungku berdegub kencang. Nafasku tidak beraturan. Aku nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Dia tadi ada. Dan sekarang menghilang. Menghilang… entah kemana?

Tubuhku gemetar. Rasa takutku begitu besar. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi…

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" teriakku dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**~~End Flashback & End Hinata's POV~~**

"Setelah sadar. Aku sudah berada di kamarku…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia genggam. Menyembunyikan getaran tubuhnya.

"Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" usul Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caramu menyebrangi sungai untuk memasuki Hutan Oto?"

"Aku melewati jembatan gantung"

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan keheranan. "Hinata. Apa kau lupa? Sama sekali tidak ada jembatan yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan Hutan terlarang"

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Aku sangat yakin berjalan di atas jembatan gantung"

"Satu hal lagi. Kami menemukanmu di tepi sungai di pinggiran Hutan Oto. Bukan di dalam rumah di tengah hutan. Bagamana caramu berpindah tempat saat kau pingsan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"…"

Sakura memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Aku tau kau sangat penasaran dengan Hutan Oto. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengarang cerita. Kat~"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hinata melepas kedua tangan Sakura dari pundaknya. "Kau menuduhku berbohong?"

"…" Sakura hanya diam

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Berharap Naruto membelanya.

Naruto merasa bingung. Ia melihat Hinata dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"em… mung-kin ka-u sedang bermim-pi Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto dengan gagap.

Bagaikan di sambar gledek. Bukannya membela Hinata. Naruto malah menyudutkannya.

"Kalian Semua Tidak Percaya Padaku?!" Hinata sedikit menyentak. Hatinya terasa sesak. Mata Lavender mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku percaya padamu" ujar pemuda berkacamata yang masih berdiri dengan gaya stay cool.

"Kau tak perlu menghiburku Sasuke"

"Aku tidak berniat menghiburmu" Sasuke menggeleng. "Dari caramu bercerita saja. Aku bisa tau kau tidak berbohong. Karena itu aku percaya padamu"

Meskipun nada bicara Sasuke datar. Kata-katanya mampu membuat hati Hinata merasa lega. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang percaya padanya.

Hinata menghapus air matanya yang hampir mengalir. Dengan tersenyum ia mengucapkan "Arigato Sasuke"

***#~o0o~#***

**~Sasuke's POV~**

_You are my friend_

_aa… ano hine yume_

_ima demo mada_

_wasurete nain desho_

Hp-ku berdering dengan keras. Membangunkan aku dari alam mimpiku.

Oh Sial! Siapa yang sudah berani menelefonku tengah malam begini. Kalau bukan ada urusan penting, aku akan membunuh orang tersebut.

Dengan kegelapan yang menyelemuti kamarku. Aku meraba-raba meja laci di samping ranjangku. Mencoba mencari sumber getaran dan bunyi.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku segera melihat layar hpku.

'_+818562318xxxx calling'_

Nomor yang tidak ku kenal? Siapa?

Kutekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan hp di daun telingaku

"Halo" kataku dengan malas

"_Ha-lo… Sasuke?"_ terdengar suara gadis dari seberang sana.

Aku menguap. "hn. Siapa kamu?" aku harap bukan gadis penggemarku. (PeDe amat lo! :-D)

"_i-ni… aku….. Hinata…"_

**~End Sasuke's POV~**

**~~TBC~~**

Next Chapter: Naruto menyesali sikapnya kepada Hinata karena tidak mempercayainya. Kenapa? Dan Sakura mulai menyadari ada sifat kebaikan dalam diri Sasuke??

Maafkan saia karena tidak becus membuat fanfic. (menangis dalam kuburan*?*)

Apakah fanfic nista seperti ini perlu saia lanjutkan? Atau dihentikan cukup sampai di sini saja??

Please jawab di review beserta alasannya….. (Author ditimpuk sandal karena banyak meminta)

**Terima Kasih~~ **

**^_^**


	4. Kepercayaan

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Summary: **"Sahabat juga adalah orang yang paling dipercaya, yang bisa diajak cerita tentang masalah kita, yang ada di saat kita butuh atau bahkan saat kita tidak butuhpun sahabat ada disamping kita untuk menemani kita bukan?" ujar Hinata.

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 4**

"Hoa…em…" lagi-lagi Sasuke menguap dalam kelas. Ia benamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Oi Sasuke-teme. sepertinya semalam kau begadang. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia melirik bangku kosong di depan bangku Sasuke. 'apa mungkin hari ini Hinata terlambat lagi?' pikir Naruto. Mengingat sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi.

Tak lama kemudian. Hinata datang memasuki kelas dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Tapi sikapnya hari ini lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyapa Naruto dan Sakura. bahkan melirik ke arah mereka saja ia enggan.

Hinata memutar badannya kebelakang menghadap bangku Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasuke" sapa Hinata

"hn. Pagi" jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Wajahnya masih ia benamkan di atas meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir melihat Sasuke lemas.

"hn" Sasuke tetap dalam posisi malasnya.

"apa mungkin gara-gara kau menemaniku semalam ya? kau jadi tidak bisa tidur…. Go-men… ini semua karena aku sudah mengganggumu…" Hinata menunduk.

Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya (Sasuke menengadah). Menatap mata lavender dari balik kacamatanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau berkata seperti itu Hinata. Gomen Sasuke. Gomen Sasuke" Sasuke menghela nafas. "kau tak perlu sungkan padaku. Sebagai teman. Aku siap membantumu kapan pun kau mau"

Hinata tersenyum. "Arigato Sasuke"

"hn. Sama-sama"

"Ng~ ngomong-ngomong Sasuke…"

"hn?"

"Suaramu merdu" Hinata langsung memutar badannya ke tempat semula. Membelakangi Sasuke. Menyembunyikan buratan merah di pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar pembicarannya (dengan Hinata) sedari tadi. Sakura memasang wajah heran. Sedangkan Naruto meberikan death glare kepada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan tidurnya. Meskipun guru matematika sudah hadir di kelas.

***#~o0o~#***

Brrt…Brrt…

Getaran hp di saku Sasuke membangunkan tidur paginya di kelas. Dengan menggerutu tak jelas Sasuke mengambil hpnya.

Mata onyx di balik kacamata langsung membaca pesan dari seseorang.

_From: Sakura Aneh_

_Apa maksud pembicaraanmu dengan hinata? Kenapa dia bilang kau menemaninya semalam. Memangnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?_

Sasuke langsung menekan 'reply' dan menulis pesan

_Bukan urusanmu_

Tapi niatnya untuk menekan 'send' ia batalkan. Pesan tersebut Sasuke hapus kembali. Kemudian ia gantikan dengan kata-kata lain.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk menekan beberapa tombol di hpnya. Setelah itu Sasuke memasukkan hp di sakunya dan tidur kembali. Dasar anak laki-laki! Padahal kan sekarang masih jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Tak lama kemudian hpku bergetar. Tanpa sepengetahuan guru Asuma. Diam-diam aku langsung mengambil hpku dan membaca pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

_From: Uchiha Belagu_

_Dasar tukang nguping pembicaraan orang!_

_Semalam hinata menelponku. Dia bilang suara wanita yang memanggilnya terdengar lagi & dia tak bisa tidur. Karena itu aku menemaninya lewat telefon. Menyanyikan lagu untuknya hingga dia tertidur. Tapi setelah itu, giliran aku yang tidak bisa tidur._

_Jadi. Kau jangan mengganggu tidurku kali ini!_

Tidak akan! Gumanku dalam hati tanpa membalas pesannya lagi.

Aku segera memberikan hpku kepada Naruto yang duduk di depan bangkuku (Tanpa diketahui guru Asuma tentunya). Agar dia tidak salah faham terhadap Sasuke. Mengingat tentang kata-kata Hinata kepada Sasuke:'kau menemaniku semalam'. Pasti banyak dugaan aneh-aneh yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sama seperti diriku.

**~End Sakura's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa dan guru menghentikan aktivitas belajar.

Siswa kelas XI-B berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih tetidur pulas di bangkunya.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia tak peduli namanya dipanggil berulang kali oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pada akhinya Naruto berhasil menyusul Hinata. Naruto meraih (baca menarik) tangan Hinata agar berhenti berjalan.

"Hinata-chan. Kita perlu bicara" ujar Naruto

Hinata diam. Ia lebih memilih melihat ujung sepatunya daripada melihat wajah Naruto ataupun Sakura.

"Apakah kau masih marah pada kami?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata tetap diam.

"Kau tetap tidak mau bicara? Apa hanya dengan Sasuke kau mau bicara?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"…"

"Hinata-chan. Jika kau tak bisa tidur, kau kan bisa telpon aku atau Saku-chan. Bukannya malah menelpon teme" ujar Naruto

"iya. Kita kan Sahabat yang akan selalu membantumu." sahut Sakura menambahi kata-kata Naruto.

"Sahabat ya?" ujar Hinata namun tetap menunduk enggan menatap Sakura dan Naruto. "Apa sih arti sebuah Sahabat yang sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Sahabat itu teman dalam suka maupun duka" jawab Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sahabat adalah seseorang yang kalau kita lagi sedih ia bisa membuat kita tersenyum sementara ketika kita senang dia akan lebih senang dari kita." Tambah Sakura.

"Sahabat juga adalah orang yang paling dipercaya, yang bisa diajak cerita tentang masalah kita, yang ada di saat kita butuh atau bahkan saat kita tidak butuhpun sahabat ada disamping kita untuk menemani kita bukan?" ujar Hinata.

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk bersemangat tanda menyetujui pernyataan Hinata.

"aku sangat senang saat kemarin kalian mau dengar curhatku. Tapi… saat kalian tidak percaya dengan ceritaku…. A-aku sangat kecewa." Hinata akhirnya menatap Sakura dan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya mata lavendernya basah. "aku tidak habis pikir. Kalian yang selama ini ku kira sangat mengenalku. Tidak percaya padaku! Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru saja ku kenal kemarin. Dia percaya padaku!"

Naruto dan Sakura saling memandang. Mereka sadar sekarang apa yang jadi titik permasalahannya. 'Kepercayaan'

"Hinata… karena itu ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya terjadi" ujar Sakura. Ia masih sulit percaya. Karena cerita itu begitu berlawaan dengan kenyataan.

"Hah… ba-bahkan… se-seka-rang pun ka-u masih menuduh…ku berbohong!" pekik Hinata di sela tangisnya. Mengundang perhatian dari beberapa siswa di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

**~Naruto's POV~**

Aku terhenyak. Hinata menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis di hadapanku.

"Hi..Hinata-chan" aku berusaha menenangkanya dengan memegang wajahnya. Tapi dia menepis tanganku.

"Kau juga sama saja Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa dia begini? Apa ini semua gara-gara aku tidak mempercayainya?

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami.

Aku menoleh. Melihat pria berambut coklat jabrik. Tanda segita terbalik dikedua pipinya. Kiba.

"ini bukan urusanmu Kiba. Jangan ikut campur" kataku. Jujur aku tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"tentu saja ini urusanku. Kau sudah membuat Hinata-chan-ku menangis"

Apa katanya? 'Hinata-chan-ku' apa-apaan dia!

Tiba-tiba Hinata lari dengan isak tangisnya. "Hinata-chan!" seruku berbarengan dengan Kiba. Akh… kenapa dia mengikuti ucapanku. Aku memlepar death glare ke Kiba. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Kiba Lalu mengejar Hinata. Aku tidak mau tiggal diam. Aku juga ingin beranjak tapi mendadak Sakura menarik tanganku. Aku Menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Biarkan Kiba yang menenangi Hinata"

"Apa?! Kenapa kau bisa menyerahkan begitu saja pada Kiba?"

"percuma. Hinata tidak akan mendengar ucapan kita. Kalau Kiba mungkin saja bisa. Kiba kan calon kekasihnya Hinata" Sakura tersenyum.

"What?!" aku membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

"eh?! Hinata tidak cerita padamu?"

Aku menggeleng

"minggu lalu kan Kiba mengatakan cinta pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata belum siap memberikan jawabannya sampai sekarang. Dan Kiba setia menunggunya"

Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?

Aku menunduk. "oh begitu…" ucapku malas

"Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura

Aku menghela nafas. "seandainya dari awal kita lebih percaya padanya…"

"tapi cerita itu tidak masuk akal dan ber~"

"Lebih tidak masuk akal lagi kalau Hinata Berbohong!" seruku

Sakura menatapku dengan heran.

Oh tidak! Aku tidak sadar hampir membentak Sakura.

"Na…na-ruto? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya Khawatir.

"Maaf Saku-chan. Kurasa aku perlu ketenangan. Biarkan aku sendiri" ucapku lirih. Aku pun segera berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

**~End Naruto's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

**~Sakura's POV~**

Apa Mungkin ini adalah hari sialku ya? Hinata marah padaku. Naruto seperti menyalahkanku karena kejadian ini semua. Dan baru saja Shikamaru-senpai memarahiku karena artikel tentang wawancara dengan Sasuke belum selesai.

Bagaimana mau selesai? Wawancaranya saja tidak dimulai-mulai sejak kemarin.

Yeah kemarin rencananya dibatalkan gara-gara Hinata bercerita sampai kemalaman. Dan Sasuke langsung pulang sebelum wawancaraku dimulai.

Akh… sebaiknya aku segera menemui Sasuke. Mungkin dia masih tertidur didalam Kelas.

Segera ku percepat langkahku disepanjang koridor menuju kelasku.

**~End Sakura's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura memasuki kelas XI-B. benar saja dugaannya. Di dalam kelas hanya ada Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di bangkunya. Gadis bertopi merah itu pun menghampiri pemuda kacamata.

'bangunkan dia gak ya?' pikir Sakura. Rasanya tidak enak kalau membangunkan orang lain yang tertidur pulas demi kepintingan sendiri bukan?

Akhirnya Sakura memutar badanya. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mewawancarai Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau mau apa?" tiba-tiba suara berat Sasuke terdengar. Sakura terkejut. Gadis bertopi itu menoleh.

"eh. Sasuke. Kau sudah bangun ya?"

"tentu saja aku bangun karena mendengar suara langkah kakimu yang berat itu"

"oh. Maafkan aku" Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan senyum paksa.

"katakana saja apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengembuskan nafas. "i-itu… tentang wawancaranya… bisa kita lakukan lagi. Kalau kau tidak bisa sekarang. Nanti sore bisa dilakukan di rumahku" tawar Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau kehilangan upah setelah menulis artikel tentang ini.

"Tidak perlu"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?! Kau tidak mau diwawancarai?"

Sasuke menggeleng "bukan begitu maksudku"

"lalu apa?"

"berhubung rumahmu dalam perbaikan sebaiknya tidak perlu dilakukan dirumahmu. Jadi Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ki-ta mau kemana? Café atau taman?"

"Aku tidak suka tempat berisik. Jadi sebaiknya dirumahku saja"

**~~TBC~~**

Review please…….

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	5. wawancara

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Summary:** "tentu saja aku Uchiha Sasuke!"."bukan begitu! Maksudku kau terlalu aneh bagiku" ujar Sakura"Aneh katamu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 5**

Sebuah Mobil sedan hitam memasuki halaman rumah kediaman Uchiha. Pengendaranya tidak lain adalah anak bungsu dari uchiha itu sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan disamping pemuda berkacamata itu ada gadis bertopi merah. Yamanaka Sakura.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura memasuki rumah yang lebih besar dari rumahnya sendiri. Sebelumnya dia sering main ke rumah Naruto atau pun Hinata yang juga sama besarnya dengan rumah Sasuke. Karena itu dia tidak terkejut dengan rumah mewah bernuansa keluarga Uchiha yang dia masuki.

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura memutar-mutarkan pulpennya sembari menatap bukunya. Sudah 3 halaman penuh terisi tulisan hasil wawancaranya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tawar Sasuke tak sabaran. Baginya ini sangat membosankan. Kurang lebih sudah tiga puluh menit ia habiskan waktunya dengan duduk di sofanya sembari menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura.

"hmm… satu pertanyaan lagi" ujar Sakura sembari mengacungkan pulpennya ke arah Sasuke.

"hn. Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah tinggal di konoha sebelum kau tinggal di Ame? Jika iya. kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha lagi?"

"Hey! Pertanyaanmu itu melenceng. Bukannya wawancara ini hanya seputar Ame High School. Bukannya tentang aku!" protes Sasuke

"Aku kan hanya penasaran. Kenapa kau terlihat akrab dengan Naruto, kiba, dan Shikamaru-senpai? Padahal saat itu hari pertamamu di sekolah. Lagipula… kabarnya keluarga Uchiha selama hidupnya tidak pernah meninggalkan bisnisnya di Konoha. Sedangkan dirimu pernah tinggal di Ame. Jangan-jangan kau bukan anak keluarga Uchiha!" tuduh Sakura.

Sasuke mendelik. 'anak ini. Kenapa pikirannya bisa setajam itu?' batin Sasuke. Pemuda berkacamata itu mendengus kesal. "baiklah. Akan ku beritahu padamu. Karena aku tidak ingin kau berpikir kalau aku bukan anak Uchiha"

Gadis bertopi merah itu tersenyum senang. 'akhirnya dia mau cerita juga' batin Sakura.

"kau benar. Keluargaku tidak pernah pindah dari Konoha. Aku memang lahir di kota ini. Karena itu Naruto dan yang lainnya adalah temanku waktu kecil di sini. Tapi lima tahun yang lalu aku pindah sekolah ke Ame. Hanya aku yang pindah dan keluargaku tidak ikut"

"hanya kau? Kenapa? Apa yang kau cari dengan bersekolah di Ame? Padahal KHS kan lebih bagus daripada AHS" beribu tanda tanya muncul di kepala Sakura.

"cukup di sini saja kau tau tentang aku. Selebihnya, itu bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke mulai kesal. 'karena jika kau tau lebih dari ini. bisa gawat jadinya' batin Sasuke.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal. 'Huh dasar! Apa salahnya kalau aku tau?' pikir Sakura.

"karena kau sudah bertanya tentang hal pribadiku. Sekarang giliranku bertanya sesuatu padamu. kau harus menjawabnya!" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh. Menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "memangnya kau mau bertanya tentang apa?"

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Aku tidak yakin menanyakan hal ini padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini sudah tugas yang diberikan padaku dari atasan anbu.

"tentang kakakmu. Ino. Apa dia punya teman laki-laki yang dekat dengannya?" tanyaku

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Dia terdiam sesaat. Dan tiba-tiba senyuman menggoda muncul di wajahnya. "Wah… kau naksir kakakku ya?" tuduhnya

Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti menuduhku seperti ini karena pertanyaan konyol itu.

Aku mendengus kesal. "terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang penting Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"sudahlah… akui saja" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Huh! Gadis ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Saat ini. Yang tersisa hanyalah Sai-senpai yang dekat dengan kakakku" ujar Sakura

"kenapa kau bilang yang tersisa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"itu karena dulu ada empat orang yang bersahabat dengan Ino"

"Siapa saja?" aku semakin penasaran.

"Sai, Neji, dan… Tenten. Gadis yang menghilang satu tahun lalu dan Sampai sekarang dia tidak ditemukan" cerita Sakura.

"hey! Kau bilang ada empat orang. Kenapa yang kau sebut hanya tiga?" tanyaku lagi.

"yang satunya lagi aku tidak mengenalinya. Karena dia tidak pernah ke rumahku." Jawab Sakura.

Hmm… padahal tinggal satu langkah lagi. Jika aku tau siapa orang itu? Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan titik terang dalam kasus ini.

Tenten… gadis yang menghilang itu. Dulu bersahabat dengan Ino, Sai, Neji, dan satu lagi. Entah siapa?

"hey. Kalau tidak salah. Neji itu ketua Osis di sekolah kita bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"iya. Dia juga kakak sepupunya Hinata. Tapi sekarang dia ada di Suna. Mengikuti olimpiade Matematika mewakili KHS. Hebatkan dia" ujar Sakura.

Oo… karena itu Shikamaru menggantikan posisi Neji sebagai ketua osis. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru. Kalau bukan dengan bantuan dia yang menyuruh sakura untuk mewawancaraiku. Aku tidak mungkin mndapatkan Informasi ini dari Sakura.

Aku akui. Shikamaru memang anggota cadangan anbu yang cukup cerdas. Tapi kenapa dia tidak diangkat sebagai anggota Anbu yang tetap? Hmm… Mungkin karena sifat pemalasnya yang tidak mau menangani kasus.

"Uchiha!"

Aku tersentak. Ku toleh Sakura yang berada di sampingku. "hn?"

"Kau aneh. Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti ini? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyelidiki sesuatu tau!" tuduh Sakura

Aduh gawat! Kenapa tuduhan orang ini selalu hampir benar.

"A-aku hanya ingin tau saja!" seruku. Menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Aku segera berdiri. "hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang" pintaku. Aku memutar badanku membelakangi Sakura. Hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menggenggam tanganku dari belakang. Aku menoleh.

Sakura menatapku dengan keningnya yang berkerut. "Katakan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**~End Sasuke's POV~**

Sasuke mendelik. "tentu saja aku Uchiha Sasuke! Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa? Alien yang turun dari planet Mars?"

"bukan begitu! Maksudku kau terlalu aneh bagiku" ujar Sakura

"Aneh katamu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"benar kau Aneh! Dari Pertama kali ku melihatmu. Aku seperti pernah bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tidak tau kapan dan dimana? Terlebih lagi kau itu selalu… se-la-lu…" Sakura menggantung kata-katanya.

"Selalu Apa?"

"ah! Po..pokoknya kau sangat Aneh!" seru Sakura.

"Hah?!" Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tau! Kau adalah wanita teraneh yang pernah kutemui! Sekarang. Lepaskan Tanganku!" seru Sasuke sembari menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Sakura.

"Tidak Mau! Katakan dulu Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Sakura masih bertahan dengan genggamannya.

"Kau Gila! Aku sudah menjawabnya dari tadi!" seru Sasuke dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Lepaskan tanganku!" Sasuke menarik tangannya

"Katakan Dulu!" Sakura tidak mau kalah. Ia menarik lagi tangannya Sasuke. Tarik menarik antara Sasuke dan Sakura pun terjadi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Katakan!"

"Lepaskan!

"Katakan!

"Lepas~"

"Kata~"

"Aaakhh…!"

'Bruk'

Akhirnya insiden tak terduga pun terjadi. Sasuke terjatuh dan berbaring di atas karpet. Sementara Sakura, karena tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia ikut terjatuh. Kepala Sakura mendarat di atas dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau sampai kepalaku gegar otak. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Sasuke. Ia masih berbaring di atas karpet.

Merasa bersalah. Sakura menengadah tanpa mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sasuke dan mengucapkan "Ma…Maafkan aku"

Sasuke menunduk (dalam posisi tidur). Ia melihat sepasang mata emerald dan gadis berambut merah muda panjang tergurai. Oh.. ternyata topi merah Sakura terlepas dari kepalanya saat ia terjatuh.

"Su…sudahlah" Semburat merah mencul di pipi Pemuda berkacamata itu.

Karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Ia juga bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke. Sakura pun ikut merona.

Mereka tidak mengubah posisi tubuh mereka. Dan Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka saat ini. Pasti orang itu akan menduga…

"Ehm" suara deheman wanita tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuyarkan semua lamunan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura segera mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah mengganggu kegiatanmu" ujar seorang wanita yang sudah hadir dalam ruangan santai itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh. Melihat seorang wanita berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Wanita bermata onyx dengan rambut hitam pekat panjang tergurai. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Mom" sapa Sasuke. Sakura sedikit terkejut 'mom? Jadi dia ibunya Sasuke' pikir Sakura.

"Kau mulai nakal ya. membawa seorang gadis ke rumah tanpa memberitaukan mamamu sendiri" ujar Mikoto. Ibunya Uchiha Sasuke.

"huh! Apa itu penting" keluh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak sopan dengan ibumu sendiri!" seru Sakura membuat Sasuke mendelik. "Maafkan kami. Aku Yamanaka Sakura. teman kelasnya Sasuke" Sakura membungkuk memberikan salam pada Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum. "aku Uchiha Mikoto. Ibunya Sasuke" Mikoto lalu melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura. "ternyata kau pintar juga ya memilih pacar. Sudah Cantik, dia juga sopan"

Spontan Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang. Keduanya merona. "Di…dia hanya temanku mom." Ujar Sasuke.

"oh ya? aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Hihihi…" Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah merah padam.

***#~o0o~#***

**~Sakura's POV~**

Aku ikatkan celemek ke pinggangku. Lalu Ku tatap berbagai bahan makanan yang berada di hadapanku.

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak ku sangka sekarang aku berada di dapur si Uchiha itu.

Akh… betapa bodohnya diriku. Kenapa aku begitu mudah menerima tawaran ibunya Sasuke untuk makan malam bersamanya dengan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, aku mengatakan 'tidak keberatan' ketika tante Mikoto minta bantuan padaku untuk memasak makan malam dengannya.

"Sakura" suara wanita itu membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

Aku menoleh. Melihat tante Mikoto memegang sebuah pisau. Perlahan ku telan ludahku sendiri.

"kenapa kau tidak mulai memasak sesuatu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya… a…aku tidak bisa masak" aku menunduk menahan malu. Oh tuhan. Aku menyesal karena sebagai wanita aku tidak bisa masak.

"wah. kalau begitu kau berada di tempat yang benar nak" ujar Mikoto. Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihat Mikoto tersenyum padaku. "aku akan mengajarimu memasak makanan yang special"

**~End Sakura's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

Sasuke memperhatikan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja makan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat yakin yang dia cari tidak ada di atas meja.

"Mom. Mana tomatku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto yang duduk di seberang Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku memang sengaja tidak menyajikan tomat".

"tapi mom. Aku tidak bisa makan tanpa tomat. Mama tau sendiri kan?" protes Sasuke

"tenanglah. Karena itu Sakura sudah menyiapkan makanan special untukmu" jelas Mikoto

Belum sempat Sasuke protes lagi. Mendadak Sakura sudah datang dari dapur sembari membawa sebuah piring berisi nasi goreng dengan hiasan buah tomat. Gadis itu lalu menghidangkannya di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura pun duduk di samping Sasuke.

"makanlah Nak. Itu buatan Sakura sendiri loh" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"aku akan makan tomatnya saja" ujar Sasuke malas.

"Sasuke!" seru Mikoto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Akan aku makan". Perlahan Sasuke mulai memakan satu sendok.

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia tidak berani melihat ekspresi Sasuke setelah memakan masakannya. 'bagaimana ini? Itu kan masakan pertamaku. Mustahil jika rasanya enak' pikir Sakura

"bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"hmm…Lumayan" ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung membuka matanya.

"Be…benarkah?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk. "ya. kau harus mencobanya juga" ujar Sasuke sembari menyodorkan satu sendok nasi goreng di depan mulut Sakura.

Sakura tersipu sesaat. Dengan rasa penasaran ia pun langsung memakan suapan dari Sasuke.

Senyum Sakura pun langsung sirna ketika ia sudah mencoba masakannya sendiri. 'Gila! Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak!' batin Sakura. Rasanya Sakura ingin memuntahkan makanan itu. Tapi dia masih punya akal untuk menjaga imejnya di depan Mikoto. Dengan paksa ia menelannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "lumayan buruk kan?" bisiknya yang hanya terdengar oleh Sakura. "Sial!" umpat Sakura yang juga hanya terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"wah seandainya Fugaku ada di sini. Dia pasti akan menyuapiku juga. Sayang sekali hari ini dia kerja lembur." Ujar Mikoto. "ayo. lanjutkan makan malam kalian" pinta Mikoto sambil memakan masakannya sendiri yang jauh lebih enak dari masakannya Sakura.

"satu suapan lagi" ujar Sasuke menyeringai sembari menyodorkan lagi satu sendok makanan di depan mulut Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil menggeleng. "Ayolah. Jangan malu-malu" goda Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura mendelik. Karena tidak enak dilihat oleh Mikoto. Dengan paksa (lagi) Sakura memakannya dan menelannya.

Merasa dikerjain habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Sakura berniat balas dendam. Ia pun mengambil satu sendok makan juga dan menyodorkannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke. "ayo makanlah" pinta Sakura

"Aku sudah kenyang" ujar Sasuke malas.

"kau kan baru makan satu sendok. Masa sudah kenyang?" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya karena mau berbicara sesuatu. Tapi naas. Malah makanan najis*?* yang masuk dimulutnya karena suapan paksa dari Sakura. 'hihihi… rasakan itu!' batin Sakura sambil menahan tawanya.

Sasuke tidak mau tinggal diam. Pemuda berkacamata itu pun membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mereka saling menyuapi di dasarkan rasa amarah dan kesal.

Dihadapan Mikoto. Semua terlihat romantis. Tapi batin mereka saling berteriak…

'Makan racun ini Uchiha belagu'

'Makan racun ini Wanita aneh'

***#~o0o~#***

**~Sakura's POV~**

Aaaakhhh….! Perutku sakit sekali.

Sudah lima kali aku mondar-mandir dari kamarku ke kamar mandi. Untuk membuang racun dari dalam tubuhku.

Ini semua gara-gara makanan aneh yang ku paksakan masuk dalam perutku beberapa jam yang lalu. Sial! Si Uchiha itu harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Eh? Tapi ini semua gara-gara aku juga yang sudah membuat makanan itu sendiri, bukan?

Ku rasa hari ini benar-benar hari sialku. Ditambah lagi, topiku ketinggalan di rumahnya Sasuke. Akh. Betapa bodohnya diriku melupakan topi kesayanganku.

Ku lirik lagi jam dinding yang menempel dikamarku. Sudah jam sebelas malam rupanya. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika perutku masih sakit begini.

_Habata itara_

_Modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

Bunyi Hpku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Hmm… siapa ya yang menelponku malam-malam begini? Dengan rasa penasaran. Segera ku ambil hpku yang ada di atas meja balajar dan melihat layar hp.

'_Uchiha Belagu calling'_

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa tidak salah? Kenapa dia menelponku malam-malam begini?

Dengan sedikit keraguan. Kutekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan hp di daun telingaku.

"Ha…halo?" kataku.

"_Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur"_ terdengar suara berat Sasuke dari hpku.

"ada apa kau menelponku?" tanyaku

"_cepatlah keluar rumah! Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu"_

"A…apa?"

"_tunggu apa lagi! Cepat!"_ pinta Sasuke

"i…iya" entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga mengiyakan semua ucapannya.

Dengan segera ku matikan sambungan hp dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Ku lihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku malam-malam begini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"ini" ujar Sasuke sembari melempar kantongan plastik ke arahku.

Spontan aku menangkapnya. Tanpa bertanya lagi. Aku langsung melihat isinya.

"Ini kan topiku! Dan… apa ini?"tanyaku ketika ku lihat botol kecil yang ada dalam kantong itu.

"Itu obat sakit perut. Cukup ampuh menahanmu agar tidak bolak-balik ke toilet" jawab Sasuke.

Aku terperangah. "Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku sakit perut?" tanyaku

"Apa kau lupa? Aku juga mengalaminya karena memakan masakanmu itu!"

"oh iya ya" aku tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk pipi kananku yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang" ucapnya datar lalu memasuki mobilnya. Beberapa detik kemudian. Mobilnya sudah melaju meninggalkanku.

Ternyata…

Sasuke baik juga.

**~End Sakura's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

**~Naruto's POV~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.47. tapi mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidur.

Otakku tidak mau berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Hinata menangis di hadapanku. Terlebih lagi itu karena diriku.

Aaaarrrghhh…! Aku menyesal….

Hinata….

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Semenjak tadi siang. Hinata sama sekali tidak mau bicara padaku. Aku sendiri juga belum minta maaf padanya.

Apa malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur juga ya? karena mendengar suara aneh lagi?

Segera ku bangkit dari ranjangku dan mengambil hpku. Yeah. Sebaiknya aku telpon Hinata saja malam ini. Dan mengatakan 'halo Hinata. Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi ya. aku juga. Jadi… bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu saja. Daripada kau menelpon teme'. ya ya ya. kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Sekalian nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya.

Setelah mendapatkan no. Hinata yang tersimpan di hpku. Segera ku tekan tombol memanggil dan mendekatkan di daun telingaku. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara

'_nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi'_

Ah! Sibuk? Siapa yang menelpon Hinata malam-malam begini?

Jangan-jangan dia menelpon Sasuke lagi. Hmm… Cuma ada satu cara untuk memastikannya.

Sekarang aku mencoba menelpon Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian terdengar

'_Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuuut…'_

Apa? Telpon Sasuke tidak sibuk?

"_DOBE baka!! Kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku!!"_ seru Sasuke dari ujung telpon membuat aku harus menjauhkan hpku dari telinga.

"Maaf teme. aku hanya ingin Tanya sesuatu" ujarku.

"_hn?"_

"Apa Hinata tadi menelponmu?"

"_tidak!"_

"oh tidak ya? ya sudah. Hanya itu saja kok. Selamat mal~"

'_tut tut tut'_ bunyi terputusnya sambungan telpon. Rupanya Sasuke sudah mematikan hpnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Ternyata bukan Sasuke yang menelpon Hinata. Tapi kalau bukan dia… lalu siapa?

Siapa yang menelpon Hinata malam-malam begini?

Siapa?

**~End Naruto's POV~**

**~~TBC~~**

Kyaaaa….!!! Maafkan hamba karena Hinata tidak muncul di chapter ini. Gomen gomen (sembah sujud di depan laptop*?*)

Di Chapter ini dijelaskan, Shikamaru juga seorang Anbu cadangan sama seperti Sasuke. Dia sengaja menyuruh Sakura mewawancarai Sasuke. Agar Sasuke dapat informasi dari Sakura tentang kasus yang ditanganinya. Tapi Sakura terlalu peka, sehingga ia menyadari ada kejanggalan dalam pertanyaan Sasuke. Akankah Sakura tau rahasia Sasuke? (readers: Meneketehe! Yg buat fict kan kamu! *Author dibanting*)

Jadi sudah tau kan? Siapa kakak kelasnya Hinata yang hilang tahun lalu dan tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang? Dia itu Tenten. Sahabat Neji, Ino, Sai, & 'someone'? Semenjak menghilangnya Tenten, persahabatan mereka retak. 'Someone' yang belum kita ketahui, pindah ke luar kota. Dan Neji menjauh dari Ino & Sai.

Lalu dari kasus ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang dialami Hinata di hutan Oto?

Gendernya aja misteri. Jadi ceritanya masih misteri bukan? Hahahaha……… (Author tertawa puas *ditikpuk tomat sama readers*)

Next Chapter: Naruto cemburu? Sama siapa dan kenapa? Sementara itu, Sasuke mempunyai sebuah rencana yang gila?!?!!

Tapi Author ngambek gak akan nerusin nih fict. Kalau para readers tidak menreview chapter ini.

Minimal tiga review yah (memasang pupil eyes). So. Review please…….

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	6. Rencana

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Summary:** "Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu murung?" Tanya Sasuke. "Eh?! I-itu karena aku memikirkan… Naruto…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia berubah semenjak kami bertengkar dengan Hinata"

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 6**

Seorang gadis bertopi merah dengan tulisan 'SA' di depan topinya duduk di bangkunya sembari membaca beberapa lembar kertas. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat hasil artikelnya (tentang wawancara dengan sasuke).

"tinggal menyerahkan ini. Dan menerima upahku dari Shikamaru Senpai" guman Sakura sendiri tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"apa imbalanku?" celetuk pemuda berkacamata yang duduk dibangkunya sendiri (tidak jauh dari samping bangku Sakura)

Sakura menoleh. "apa maksudmu Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"kau tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan artikel itu tanpa bantuan dariku bukan? Jadi aku pantas mendapatkan imbalan sebagai narasumbermu" jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. 'huh! Dasar! Dia kan sudah kaya. Buat apa minta imbalan?' batin Sakura. "iya… nanti aku belikan sasuatu untukmu" ujar Sakura malas.

"Lupakan Saja" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tekejut.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"kau tidak ikhlas kan? Jadi lupakan saja" jawab Sasuke datar (lagi?)

'mestinya kau bilang dari awal kalau kau tidak mau juga. Dasar aneh!' batin Sakura seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke melirik sosok yang duduk di depan bangku Sakura.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura seraya menunjuk Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tertidur pulas di bangkunya. Membenamkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Dan dengkuran kecil terdengar darinya "Zzz…."

"Dia terditur. Mungkin semalam begadang" jawab Sakura seadanya. 'kemarin Sasuke yang tertidur. Sekarang Naruto?! Dasar Pria! Semuanya sama saja. Apa… Naruto tidak tidur karena Hinata juga…' pikir Sakura. mata emeraldnya terus saja memandangi Naruto yang tertidur pulas di depannya.

"Ohayou Sasuke…" sapa Hinata. Membuat Sakura buyar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh melihat Hinata yang baru saja datang dan sudah duduk di depan bangku Sasuke. 'baru saja aku memikirkannya. Dia sudah datang' batin Sakura lagi.

"Ohayou Hinata" balas Sasuke.

Hari ini Hinata tidak menyapa Naruto dan Sakura lagi. Sama seperti kejadian kemarin. Hinata seperti mengabaikan keberadaan mereka.

"bagaimana malammu Hinata? Apa kau bisa tidur?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Tak nada khawatir tersirat di dalamnya. Tapi bagi Hinata, Sasuke punya perhatian padanya.

"S-semalam… aku mendengar suara aneh itu lagi. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir Sasuke. Karena semalam Kiba menelponku. Dan dia menemaniku hingga aku tertidur…" Hinata tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"oh. Begitu…" ujar Sasuke.

Tanpa ada yang tau. Naruto sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Mata biru samudranya sudah terbuka semenjak mendengar sapaan Hinata pada Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu sudah bangun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Telinganya terpasang dengan baik. Mendengar semua pembicaraan Hinata dan Sasuke. Termasuk saat Hinata menyebutkan nama…

'Kiba…… jadi dia orang yang menelpon Hinata semalam…' batin Naruto.

***#~o0o~#***

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa dan guru menghentikan aktivitas belajar.

Siswa kelas XI-B berhamburan keluar kelas. Gadis bertopi merah juga keluar kelas seraya membawa beberapa lembar kertas artikelnya. Sakura berniat menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

"S-sasuke. K-kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Hinata yang bisa dibilang sebuah ajakan.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku tidak lapar" jawab Sasuke datar.

"B-baiklah. Aku pergi dulu yah" pamit Hinata. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melewati bangku Naruto. Dimana pemiliknya masih tertidur pulas.

Hinata hanya menoleh sesaat. Melihat Naruto tertidur. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sesaat hatinya tersirat niat untuk menyapa atau mengjak pemuda pirang itu. Naruto pasti senang diajak kantin. Tapi… untuk apa dia menyapanya? Toh Naruto belum minta maaf. Bahkan Sahabat itu tidak percaya padanya. Jadi… untuk apa mengajaknya? Untuk apa?

Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol di hpnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu pun menempelkan hpnya di daun telinganya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"kenapa susah sekali kau dihubungi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Mata onyx dibalik kacamata memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis. Tangan kanannya menahan hp tetap menempel di daun telinga kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja. Sasuke tetap duduk di bangkunya seraya mendengar suara dari hp-nya.

"Sibuk? Jadi kapan aku bisa bicara denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi pada seseorang di ujung telpon. Sasuke lalu mengangguk ngangguk sendiri. "Baiklah. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi" ujar Sasuke lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Teme…" suara Naruto terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh. Melihat Naruto yang masih membenamkan kepala/wajahnya di atas meja. "hn"

"Kau habis menelpon siapa? Pacarmu ya?" tebak Naruto. Tapi dari nada bicaranya bukan seperti orang yang sedang mengejek.

"dulu. Sekarang tidak" sebuah keajaiban karena Sasuke tidak menjawab 'bukan urusanmu' yang biasa menjadi sifatnya.

"Oo.." guman Naruto…lesu? Suatu keajaiban karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Padahal biasanya ini suatu hal yang menarik bagi Naruto bukan? Sasuke baru saja mengaku dia menelpon mantan pacarnya. Kenapa Naruto tidak bertanya 'jadi kau pernah pacaran teme? Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau putus dengannya? Pasti wanita itu menyesal pernah pacaran denganmu. Hahaha…' dan tawa khas Naruto pun muncul. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa hanya karena mengntuk?

"…"

"kenapa kau tidak menemani Hinata-chan ke Kantin?" Tanya Naruto. Oh.. rupanya pemuda ini tidak tertidur tadi. Dia mendengar pembicaraan Hinata tadi.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah bertanya.

"dia tidak menganggap… kehadiranku…" ujar Naruto dengan suara melemas. Hmm… apa karena ini dia berubah?. "Apa dia baik-baik saja dibiarkan sendiri?"

"Sudahlah Naruto... Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Ada Kiba disampingnya" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Kiba…?"

"hn. Serahkan saja padanya. Kiba kan anggota cadangan anbu. Sama seperti diriku" jelas Sasuke

'Kiba… cadangan anbu….?!?! Sama dengan Sasuke…Mereka semua… mendekati Hinata!! Hey! Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa aneh yang dialami Hinata?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Sasuke! Katakan padaku. Kasus Apa yang kau tangani?"

"…"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hinata? Hah?"

"…"

"Kau dan Kiba mendekati Hinata hanya karena sebuah kasus yang kau kejar itu kah?"

"…"

Merasa diabaikan. Karena tidak satupun pertanyaan Naruto yang dijawab Sasuke. Bahkan hanya sebuah anggukan pun tidak dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Naruto mulai hilang kesabaran. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggebrak meja Sasuke dengan keras 'Brak'

"TEME!! Jawab Pertanyaanku!!!" seru Naruto

Sasuke mendongak. Melihat mata biru Naruto sudah penuh amarah. "Kalau aku tidak mau jawab?" meskipun nadanya datar tapi terdengar seperti menantang.

Habislah kesabaran Naruto. Ia menarik kerah baju seragam Sasuke. Memaksa pemuda berkacamata itu untuk berdiri. "KAU!?!!" Seru Naruto.

"Apa Kau dan teman-teman cadangan anbu itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan Hinata HAH?! Mengejar Sebuah Kasus Bodoh! BEGITU?!!" Seru Naruto lagi.

"Kasus bodoh? Huh! Kau bahkan tidak tau kasus apa yang kami tangani?"

"Karena itu. KATAKAN PADAKU TEME!!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa kau lupa? Itu bukan urusanmu. Karena kau…….. BUKAN bagian dari KAMI!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Giginya bergesekan *?*. cekraman tangannya di kerah baju Sasuke semakin keras. Naruto lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya. Mengepalkannya dengan kuat. Naruto Bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam..

"HENTIKAN!!" suara yang sangat familiar itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

Kepalan tangan kanan Naruto berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Jika suara wanita itu tidak terdengar. Mungkin sekarang pipi Sasuke sudah terluka karena pukulan Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangan kirinya dari kerah baju Sasuke. Menurunkan tangan kanannya dari depan wajah Sasuke. Naruto tau siapa datang. Tanpa menoleh ka arah pintu. Ia sudah tau. Sahabatnya itu berdiri disana. Dan sekarang gadis bertopi merah itu menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto!! Apa Kau Sudah Gila?! Kau hampir saja me~"

"Maaf Saku-chan…" Naruto menunduk. "Aku hanya kelepasan" ujarnya lemas. Tanpa ada semangat yang biasa menghiasi sifat Naruto. Tak ada lagi sekarang.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus menunduk seraya berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Naruto. Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

Naruto yang sudah berada di ujung pintu kelas menjawab dengan lemas. "Kantin. Aku lapar"

Sasuke memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang sedikit kusut akibat cengkraman Naruto tadi.

"Uchiha" panggil Sakura.

"hn?"

"kenapa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Marah"

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena…… Hinata"

"Oo… ini untukmu" ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan gelas minuman kepada Sasuke. "aku membelikan jus tomat untukmu sebagai imbalan yang kau minta tadi"

Sasuke pun mengambil minuman itu. Ia hendak meminumnya tapi dibatalkan karena mata onyxnya melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah kusut*?*

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "aku kan sudah bilang padamu. Tidak usah memberikanku imbalan jika kau tidak ikhlas!"

"T-tidak! Aku ikhlas kok! Suer" ujar Sakura seraya membentuk jarinya berhuruf V.

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu murung?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?! I-itu karena aku memikirkan… Naruto…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia berubah semenjak kami bertengkar dengan Hinata"

"Aku tau" Sasuke menghela nafas. "karena itu aku punya rencana untuk mereka" ujar Sasuke. Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu meminum jus tomatnya sampai habis.

"Rencana apa itu?"

"Rahasia" Sasuke menyeringai.

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia tiba di depan kantin sekolah. Mungkin dengan memakan mi ramen hatinya bisa tenang. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Naruto, membayangkan betapa enaknya mi ramen. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Ketika matanya menengkap dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Rambut indigo dan rambut coklat…..

Siapa lagi kalau bukan… Hinata dan… Kiba…

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di satu meja. Makan bersama. Bercanda tawa bersama. Kenapa?

Seharusnya kan yang duduk bersama Hinata adalah… Naruto. Sebagai Sahabat dekatnya.

Dulu. Naruto yang duduk di situ. Mereka makan bersama dengan Sakura. bercanda tawa bersama. Saling berbagi cerita. Tapi sekarang… kenapa ada Kiba? Dan mereka… hanya Berdua?!

Sesak. Dada Naruto terasa sesak. Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan sendirinya. Naruto marah? Tidak! Untuk apa Naruto marah? Seharusnya Naruto senang bukan? Karena Sahabatnya tidak sendirian sekarang. Hinata bersama Kiba sekarang.

Naruto tau. Kiba baik. Dia mengenalinya sejak kecil. Jadi tak mungkin dia berbuat aneh pada Hinata bukan? Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk marah. Apalagi untuk datang ke meja mereka, dan menghajar Kiba sejadi-jadinya. Tidak ada gunanya. Dan Naruto tidak punya hak untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena Hinata…. Hanya Sahabatnya…

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Berbalik menjauh dari kantin. Yeah. Memang itu yang terbaik untuk dilakukannya. Daripada dia terus berada di kantin. Itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana…… hatinya

***#~o0o~#***

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Mata biru samudranya yang selalu cerah. Senyuman tiga jari yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dan lipatan tangan yang dijadikan bantal berjalan sebagai cirri khasnya. Tidak ada sekarang.

Mata biru samudra itu menatap lantai di bawahnya. Tidak ada senyuman lagi. Kedua tangan pun dengan malas dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Jalannya lambat. Tidak semangat dulu.

"Oi Naruto!"

"Hai Naruto!

"Hola Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Anak Namikaze!"

Beberapa sapaan dari siswa sepanjang koridor sekolah pun tidak diindahkannya. Yah. Naruto cukup terkenal. Dia kan anak dari walikota Namikaze. Tapi keadaannya sekarang…. Seperti bukan Naruto. Bukan.

"Sudah selesai makannya Dobe?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya familiar bagi Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus berjalan melewati sosok pemuda berkacamata yang bersandar di dinding sekolah.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Hinata" ujar Sasuke lagi. Berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto. Dan ia berhasil.

Kali ini Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Meskipun ia tidak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tetap saja membuktikan bahwa Naruto sedikit tertarik.

Sasuke menyeringai. "kalau kau mau mendengar apa yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Hinata. Tetaplah berdiri disini. Tapi jika kau tidak mau… silahkan pergi"

Tanpa banyak bicara. Naruto mundur. Lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Dan juga bersandar di tembok. Mata Samudranya tetap melihat ujung sepatunya.

Hening…

Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Sasuke memang dari dulunya sukanya diam. Dan Naruto, sepertinya sudah ketlaran penyakitnya Sasuke. Di tambah lagi, koridor sekolah tempat mereka berdiri. Jarang dilewati siswa. Bisa-bisa mereka dikirain lagi mojokan *dirasengan plus Chidori*

Tak lama kemudian…

Hinata datang menghampiri kedua sejoli ini. Eh salah. Maksud saia kedua pemuda yang dimabuk asmara *Dini Dibanting, ditendang, digorok*

Hinata datang tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Kiba… oh! Kenapa harus dia! Naruto jadi il-fil nih *?*

"Sasuke. Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya hinata. Hanya pada Sasuke? Bagaiman dengan Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke? Apa Hinata melihatnya? Yeah. Dia lihat. Pemuda pirang yang hanya menunduk.

Sasuke melirik Kiba. "bisakah kau pergi Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke yang terdengar sebagai perintah.

Kiba mendengus kesal. "Ok. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan Sasuke. Aku pergi" ujarnya. Kiba pun pergi seraya menggerutu tak jelas. Samar-samar terdengar dari mulut Kiba. "Huh! Kenapa Naruto tetap berada disitu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Hinata. Ini tentang cerita yang pernah kau ceritakan itu. Dan suara-suara yang selalu terdengar setiap malamnya. Sehingga kau susah tidur. kau mau mengakhiri semua itu bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "t-tentu saja aku mau"

Sasuke pun tersenyum. "aku punya rencana. Mungkin bisa membuat kau terbebas dari suara itu"

"a-apa itu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kita pergi ke hutan Oto malam ini untuk mencari sumber suara itu lagi" jelas Sasuke membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri saking kagetnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke mendengar perkataan terakhirnya. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget dengan ide Sasuke.

"Teme!! Kau Gila!" seru Naruto.

"tidak! Aku waras" bela Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir hah?! Hutan Oto itu terlarang! Kita tidak boleh masuk ke sana! Apalagi malam hari!" jelas Naruto.

"Kau yang tidak berpikir panjang Naruto. Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau percaya mistis itu! Hanya ini caranya Naruto. Kita bisa tau siapa yang memanggil Hinata setiap malam dari hutan Oto. Ini juga satu-satunya cara agar kau percaya dengan cerita Hinata" jelas Sasuke.

"tapi Sasuke. Ini terlalu berbahaya! Rencanamu itu Gila!" seru Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengan rencana Sasuke" ujar Hinata membuat Naruto hampir kena serangan jantung*?*

Sasuke menyeringai. "bagus"

"t-tapi Hinata-chan… kau bis~"

"Sasuke benar Naruto-kun. Kali ini. Aku mohon percayalah padaku. Hutan Oto tidak seseram yang kita bayangkan" jelas Hinata membuat Naruto hilang kata-kata.

"jadi bagaimana Naruto? Kalau kau tidak ikut. Biar aku dan Hinata saja yang pergi malam ini" ujar Sasuke.

"A-aku ikut. Aku tidak mau Hinata-chan pergi berdua bersamamu ke tempat berbahaya seperti Hutan Oto" ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk-nujuk wajah Sasuke

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat. Malam ini kita berkumpul di perempatan jalan kigura. Jam sepuluh malam. Dan ingat! Jangan beritau pada siapapun rencana kita ini!" pinta Sasuke.

**~~TBC~~**

Karena chapter lalu yang menrippu udah tiga orang. Makanya Dini langsung mengupdate lagi. Hehehehe…. Tengkyu banyak yang udah menrippyu (^_^)

Uchiha'Makoda: di chapter ini sudah semakin jelas. Shika, Kiba, dan Sasuke sama-sama anggota cadangan anbu yang menangani sebuah kasus (kasusnya masih rahasia hahaha *dihajar Readers*). Sedangkan dengan Naruto. Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Kenalan dimana? Waktu sekolah SD (Dini pusing buat cerita perkenalan mereka *ditendang*)

Fyuuki27: satu kata: Terima kasih… eh salah, dua kata yah hehehe… *dijitak*

Yuichi hime: kalau ada waktu and rippyunya banyak. Dini dengan senang hati mengupdate dengan cepat. (sok sibuk *digorok*)

Maafkan hamba kalau jika hanya andai mungkin (Lebay! *dibanting*). Dini disini hanya sebagai author baru yang baru saja mencoba membagikan inspirasi aneh bin ajaib ini pada teman-teman sekalian. Ini aja fict baru… jadi Dini mohon review. Jika fict ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan.

Next Chapter: petualang Naruto di hutan Oto baru di mulai. Dan mereka pergi berlima? Siapa dua orang lagi yang ikut Hutan Oto menemani Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata? (coba readers tebak siapa? Nanti Dini kasi tanda tangan Dini loh ~readers:Gak penting!! *Dini ditimpuk kacang*)

Review please (Pupil eyes)…….

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	7. Hutan Oto part 1

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Slight KibaHina**

**Summary:** Naruto melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ia pun mendelik tajam."Teme! jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 7**

Pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam mencuat kebelakang, bersandar di samping mobil sedan hitamnya. Sesekali ia melirik arloji rolex yang digunakannya di tangan kanannya. Pukul 22.10.

"limat menit lagi dia tidak datang. Kita akan pergi berdua saja" guman pemuda itu kesal.

Gadis berambut idigo sepinggul yang berdiri disamping kiri pemuda itu tersenyum. "tenanglah Sasuke. Naruto-kun sebentar lagi pasti datang. Aku baru saja menerima sms darinya"

"tapi si dobe itu keterlaluan Hinata. Janjinya kan jam sepuluh tepat. Sekarang sudah lewat, dia belum datang juga" keluh Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Em… S-sa…sasuke…" panggil Hinata.

"hn?" Sasuke menoleh melihat Hinata yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"J-jalanan ini s-sangat sepi ya?" ujar Hinata menunduk seraya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"itu wajar saja. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Semua orang di sekitar jalan ini sudah tertidur pulas di rumah mereka masing-masing" terang Sasuke malas.

"K-kau benar S-sasuke…" Hinata menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Menyembunyikan getaran tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu sadar. Kalau Hinata sekarang……. Ketakutan.

Sasuke lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Tenanglah…" ujar pemuda berkacamata itu.

Hinata menoleh. Melihat mata onyx di balik kacamata Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Ada aku di sampingmu" ujar Sasuke datar. Tapi kata-katanya berhasil menenangkan hati Hinata. Tangannya tidak gemetar lagi.

Hinata kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "A-arigato…S-sasuke…"

"hn, sama-sama"

Tangan kiri Sasuke tetap memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap berada di dalam saku celana panjang biru tua yang dia genakan. jaket hitam juga tak lupa di genakan si bungsu Uchiha. Mata onyx di balik kacamata terus memandang lurus ke depan.

Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya menunduk melihat ujung sepatunya. Gadis itu menggenakan celana biru tua panjang hingga bawah lutut dan juga Jaket berwarna ungu dan putih (seperti di NaruShippun).

Sorotan lampu mobil taxi telihat dari kejauhan. Perlahan mendekat. Dan berhenti di depan mobil Sasuke yang terpakir di pinggir jalan. Penumpangnya pun turun. Pemuda berambut blonde spike ,menggenakan jaket orange hitam dan celana panjang orange (seperti di NaruShippun juga. Maaf, Dini gak kreatif *ditabok*). Setelah itu, mobil taxi pun pergi menjauh.

"hai Hinata-chan. Sasuke-teme" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat temannya menunggu.

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau bawa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat melihat tas ransel besar tergantung di punggung Naruto.

"aku bawa tiga mi ramen instan, dua botol air minum, termos, selimut, baju ganti, tali, pisau, em… dan… jeruk!" Naruto tersenyum tiga jari. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi iklan ciptaden*?*

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Baka! Kita tidak sedang camping! Kita hanya ke Hutan Oto semalam saja untuk menyelidiki suara aneh yang didengar Hinata" jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tau. Lagipula apa salahnya kalau kita membawa persediaan lebih teme" bela Naruto.

"Yang kita butuhkan hanya Senter, kompas, Hp, dan kunai. Bukan benda-benda yang tidak berguna!" ujar Sasuke.

"Ini sangat berguna untu bekal makan kita!"

"memangnya siapa yang mau makan tengah malam!"

"Aku dan Hinata-chan!"

"siapa bilang Hinata mau makan!"

"Aku!!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia memilih diam. 'Percuma berdebat dengan orang bodoh' Batinnya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang. Mata samudranya tak sengaja menangkap keanehan. Melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ia pun mendelik tajam.

"Teme! jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" seru Naruto seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari Hinata.

"hn. Aku tidak sengaja" komen Sasuke datar.

"Ah! Rupanya kalian ada disini!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis yang sangat familiar bagi mereka.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh. Melihat gadis bertopi merah dengan tulisan 'SA' di depan topinya. Gadis itu menggenakan celana panjang abu-abu. Dan kaos merah berlengan panjang tiga perempat. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto cs.

"Saku-chan?" ujar Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Gomen, sudah membuat kalian menunggu" kata Sakura.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau jahat Uchiha! Kau bilang punya rencana tapi tidak mau mengajakku. Untung ada Hinata yang mau memberitauhkan padaku" Ujar Sakura.

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Gomen Sasuke. A-aku tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari Sakura" ujar Hinata seraya menunduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Seharusnya kita pergi hanya bertiga" guman Sasuke

"Sudahlah Teme. apa salahnya sih kalau Saku-chan ikut?" protes Naruto.

"Gadis ini hanya akan menambah beban saja" tuduh Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian. Lagipula aku bisa jaga diri. Aku kan juara karate siswi setingkat SMA" bela Sakura.

"Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau itu **Gadis cerewet**. Aku tidak suka **Gadis cerewet** sepertimu!" seru Sasuke.

"Naruto kan juga **cerewet**!" seru Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut. "Hey! Aku bukan **Gadis**!" seru Naruto.

"_Iya benar. Naruto bukan gadis. Dia Janda!"_

"Itu Benar!" seru Naruto seraya mengangguk bersemangat.

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam.

"EH?! Bu-kan! Aku bukan Janda!" Naruto menggeleng hebat. Lalu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "A-apa?! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata memegang lengan kanan Naruto. Pemuda berembut pirang itu menoleh. "Na-naruto-kun… siapa yang mengataimu janda?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto membulatkan matanya setelah sadar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Suara yang mengatai dia janda itu siapa? Itu suara laki-laki. Tapi jelas bukan suara Sasuke. Karena Naruto sangat kenal dengan suara Sasuke. Lalu… itu suara Siapa? Mengingat mereka berada di jalan sepi dan hanya ada mereka berempat.

Naruto langsung gemetar. "A-a-aku… m-m-me-mendengarnya… d-d-dari… s-s-sa… sana…" ujar Naruto ketakutan seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang berada di depan rumah orang lain. Yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Tak banyak bicara lagi. Sasuke langsung menghampiri pohon tersebut. Sakura diam di tempat sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Jujur, dia agak takut. Hinata mempererat genggamannya di lengan tangan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan tubuh Naruto masih gemetar.

Sasuke pun memengang batang pohon tersebut. Lalu menggoyangkannya. Membuat daun-daunnya berterbangan jatuh. Beberapa detik kemudian…

'BRUK!' seseorang jatuh dari atas pohon. Pemuda berambut coklat spike. Menggenakan jaket coklat dan celana panjang hitam.

"Kiba!!" seru Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata secara bersamaan. (khusus Hinata manggilnya 'Kiba-kun')

"Aw.. Sakit" keluh Kiba sembari mengelus-ngelus bokongnya yang tadi mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Memanjat pohon malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kiba!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Memanjat pohon malam-malam begini?!" seru Naruto yang mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto. 'Dasar Peniru!' batinnya.

Kiba lalu berdiri. Ia menyeringai ke arah Naruto. "Hai Janda…" sapa Kiba dengan suara menggoda.

Naruto merinding. "KAU!!" seru Naruto sembari menunjuk Kiba.

"Hinata. Kau memberitaukan pada Kiba juga?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. "tidak"

"Kiba! Jelaskan mengapa kau ada disini juga?" Tanya Sasuke

"aku tau rencana kalian. Itu karena aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian di koridor sekolah tadi siang. Jadi biarkan aku ikut dengan kalian. Kalau tidak… aku akan memberitaukan hal ini pada keluarga kalian" ancam Kiba.

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku juga. Akan melapor jika kalian tidak mengajakku" tambah Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Apa boleh buat… kita berangkat berlima" ujarnya pasrah.

Kiba dan Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kiba segera mendekati Hinata. Ia langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Hinata (seperti melerai mereka berdua). "Hinata-chan. Aku akan menjagamu" rayu Kiba.

Naruto mendelik. Ia langsung menarik Kiba dan berdiri di samping Hinata. "Hinata-chan. Dekat denganku kau akan aman" ujar Naruto.

Kiba menarik lagi Naruto dan berdiri di samping Hinata. "Hinata-chan. Aku akan melindungimu" rayu Kiba.

Naruto geram. Ia menarik Kiba dan berdiri di samping Hinata. "Hinata-chan. Bersama sahabat lebih baik" ujar Naruto.

Kiba mulai marah. Ia mendorong Naruto menjauh dari Hinata. "jangan ganggu kami. Duren!"

Naruto mendorong Kiba. "Kau yang mengganggu rabies!"

"Dasar Duren!"

"Dasar Rabies!"

Hinata hanya bengong melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Kiba. Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari dua pemuda yang beradu mulut *?* itu. Mendekati mobil sedannya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi. Ayo masuk." Pinta Sasuke setelah membukakan pintu mobilnya. Mempersilahkan Hinata masuk mobilnya.

Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengar pintu mobil tertutup. Menoleh. Melihat mobil sedan hitam yang mesinnya sudah menyala.

"Tunggu Kami!" seru mereka bersamaan. Naruto lalu belari membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Kiba membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobl bersamaan.

Ternyata di dalam mobil sudah ada Hinata yang duduk. Gadis itu duduk di antara Kiba dan Naruto. Mereka duduk di belakang sopir. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di tempat pengendara mobil. Dan di sampingnya…. Kosong?

'Sakura?' Sasuke langsung keluar mobil dan melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri diam mematung. Menatap ke dalam mobil. Lebih pastinya menatap Hinata.

"Hey! Kau mau ikut atau tidak sih!" seru Sasuke membuat Sakura buyar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! I-iya!" Sakura lalu berlari kecil. Membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Melamun? Yeah Sakura melamun. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Hinata diperebutkan seperti tadi. Padahalkan Sakura juga wanita. Kenapa tidak dianggap? Hinata memang cantik. Tapi Sakura tidak kalah cantik bukan? Hanya kurang terawatt saja. Apakah memang hanya wanita cantik dan terawatt yang bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki? Entah kenapa… Sakura jadi merasa ingin merawat dirinya sebagai wanita seutuhnya. Bukan gadis tomboy seperti saat ini. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang dia ingin berubah? Apa karena dia ingin menarik perhatian seorang cowok? Siapa cowok beruntung yang berhasil menggoyahkan hati Sakura? Siapa? Sakura sendiri juga tidak tau…. (apalagi Dini si Author *dibanting*)

***#~o0o~#***

**~Kiba's POV~**

Aku memberikan death glare ke arah kepala duren itu. Begitu pula dengan dia.

Dasar! Apa sih yang dipikirkan si Naruto itu? Aku kan hanya mendekati Hinata-chan. Apa itu salah? Lagipula mereka kan hanya bersahabat. Apa Naruto akan bersikap sama jika aku mendekati Sakura? dasar Friend-Complex! Lebih parah dari sister-complex!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kaca mobil. Jadi tidak enak dengan Hinata yang duduk di antara aku dan Naruto. Jadi lebih baik kuhentikan acara men-death glare kepala duren menyebalkan itu.

Sepi… jalanan yang kami lewati sepi. Hanya ada lampu menyala di pinggir jalan dan halaman rumah para warga Konoha. Sasuke sepertinya sengaja melewati jalan yang sepi. Agar tidak ketahuan orang lain kalau kami ingin pergi ke Hutan Oto yang terlarang.

Sasuke… dia banyak berubah setelah kembali dari Ame. Pasti di otaknya sekarang yang terpikirkan hanyalah sebuah kasus. Dia terlalu terobsesi mengejar kenaikan pangkat menjadi anggota anbu yang resmi. Seperti kakaknya, yang sekarang menjadi orang termuda di kalangan anbu resmi. Dan juga sebagai mata-mata tingkat internasional. Hebat.

Sementara Sasuke sebagai adiknya. Seperti cemburu dengan karir yang dimiliki kakaknya. Karena dia masih menjadi anggota anbu cadangan. Sama sepertiku dan Shika. Karena itu dia terlalu terobsesi untuk memecahkan kasus ini agar pangkatnya segera naik.

Kasus menghilangnya seorang gadis setiap tahun di Konohagakure. Ini sudah terjadi sejak 13 tahun yang lalu. Gadis-gadis yang menghilang itu pun tidak pernah ditemukan hingga sekarang. Sejak saat itu beberapa anggota Anbu mencoba memecahkan kasus ini. Tapi selalu berakhir dengan jalan buntu, bahkan ada beberapa yang kehilangan nyawa. Mengerikan…

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Dia bahkan nekat pergi langsung ke hutan Oto tanpa memberitaukan aku maupun shika, meminta izin pada ketua anbu pun tidak dilakukannya. Beruntung aku menguping pembicaraan rencananya di sekolah tadi siang. Dan segera aku melapor pada ketua. Akhirnya aku diperintahkan ikut dan mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mulai ingin bergerak sendiri.

Dengan senang hati aku menerima perintah ini. Sekalian aku bisa menjaga Hinata-chan-ku dari marabahaya. Hehehehe….

"Sudah Sampai" suara dingin Sasuke membuyarkan ku dari lamunan. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan melihat rimbunan pohon di seberang sungai.

Tinggal menyebrangi sungai di hadapan kami…. Kami akan memasuki Hutan Oto….

**~End Kiba's POV~**

***#~o0o~#***

Mereka berlima memasuki Hutan Oto setelah menyebrangi sungai dengan naik perahu both yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke sejak tadi sore. Sasuke memang sudah memperhitukan semuanya.

Saat menyebrangi sungai tadi. Mata lavender Hinata terus memperhatikan pinggiran Sungai. Dia mencari sebuah jembatan gantung yang pernah ia lewati. Tapi sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada satu pun jembatan yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan Hutan Oto. 'Sakura benar. Tidak ada jembatan gantung. Kalau begitu, apa yang ku injak saat itu?' batin Hinata. Gadis itu mulai merinding sendiri.

Sasuke menyalakan senternya. Mengarahkan ke segala arah. Pemuda berkacamata itu pun mulai berjalan melewati pepohonan. Di samping kanannya ada gadis betopi merah, Sakura mengiringi jalannya. Sedangkan di belakang Sasuke. Gadis berambut Indigo, Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Di samping Kanan Hinata ada Naruto dan di samping kiri Hinata ada Kiba. Masing-masing mempunyai senter yang di arahkan ke penjuru hutan yang mereka lewati. (Naruto dipinjamin senter oleh Sasuke)

"Em… Uchiha" panggil Sakura.

"hn?"

"Sebenarnya. Apa yang kita cari disini?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula teman-temannya. Sasuke diam menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sasuke baru sadar, dari tadi dia berjalan tanpa arah. Karena sejak tadi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mungkin Kiba benar. Di otak si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya ada tentang kasus. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan hal apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Atau ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Apa itu? Atau lebih tepatnya… siapa yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Sehingga kosentrasinya kacau.

"Teme! bukannya tadi kau bilang. Kita mencari asal suara aneh yang di dengar Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto. Bagus. Ada Naruto yang mengingatkanya. Sasuke harus berterimakasih pada si Dobe yang biasanya di anggap bodoh oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melirik Hinata. "Dari mana asal suaranya, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk. "G-gomen… s-saat ini aku belum mendengar s-suara aneh itu lagi" jawaban Hinata sangat tidak memuaskan bagi mereka.

"Lalu bagamaina sekarang?" Tanya Kiba.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ini semua benar-benar di luar perhitungannya.

"Apa boleh buat… kita menunggu sebentar. Sampai Hinata mendengar suara itu lagi" ujar Sasuke datar.

"J-jadi maksudmu. Kita harus beristirahat disini. Di dalam Hutan Oto. Malam-malam begini. Begitu?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"T-tapi… b-bagaimana kalau ada… b-binatang buas… a-atau ada orang jahat di h-hutan ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"dan Hantu…" tambah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung mendekati Sakura. "Sa…Ku…Ra… Hihihi~~" ujar Naruto seraya mengarahkan senter di wajahnya sendiri. Berusaha menakuti Sakura. Padahal dirinya sendiri sudah gemetar hebat.

"BODOH!! Jangan memperburuk suasana Baka!" seru Sakura seraya menjitak keras kepala Naruto.

"Kalian tenang saja. Kita kan berlima. Lagipula ada dua pria yang bisa diandalkan disini" ujar Sasuke.

"Teme. ada tiga pria!" protes Naruto.

"Kau tidak masuk hitungan dobe" kata Sasuke datar.

"Iya. Kau kan Janda! Hahaha…." celetuk Kiba seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak, terpingkal-pingkal, terlonjak-lonjak, terguling-guling, hingga terkencing-kencing *maaf. Sepertinya ini kelewatan dari topic* (=_=')

"Diam Kau Rabies!"

Mereka berlima pun beristirahat. Diantara lebatnya pepohonan yang berdiri di sekitar mereka. Menunggu hingga Hinata mendengar suara aneh yang didengarnya tiap malam.

Menunggu…..

-

-

-

-

-

-

Atau lebih tepatnya…..

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ditunggu……

-

-

-

-

'_Hyuuga…'_

**~~TBC~~**

Maafkan Dini jika Chapter yang satu ini mebingungkan.. ini karena Dini pusing dapat tugas yang menumpuk dari mai ticer (sok inggris)… doakan Dini moga tugasnya cepat selesai dan segera melanjutkan fict yang hancur ini yah…. Amin….. Readers berdoa dimulai! (maksa! *dibakar*)

Entah kenapa, Dini merasa mereka seperti power ragers. Sasuke PG biru, Sakura PG pink, Hinata PG ungu, Kiba PG hitam, dan Narut PG……….. Orange? Bwahaha… *dirasengan*

Tengkyu yang sudah merippyu. Dini jadi semangat update di sela-sela kesibukan Dini (sok sibuk *dibanting*)

**Chida daidai-iro:** wah! Anda benar! Selamat yah… mau tandatangan dari Dini? *ditabok* ~ Chida: gak penting!

**Uchiha'Madoka:** yup. Sekarang yang baru diketahui Cuma Sasuke, Kiba & Shika sebagai cadangan anbu. Sedangkan yang resmi Itachi. Kalau Neji, saat ini menjadi saksi atau tersangka karena dia dekat dengan korban (Tenten). Sai & Ino juga termasuk saksi atau tersangka loh…

**Yuichi hime:** Kyaaaa!! Dini juga senang *ikutan loncat2 gaje* Sering main ke sini yah… (Gak Nyambung!!)

**Albvs'teba-yo:** pedas? Tambahin kecap aja biar manis (innocent *ditendang*) gendernya kan Misteri, bukan horror. Jadi wajar saja bukan? Lagipula Dini tidak bisa buat cerita serem. Wajah Dini kan imut *ditampar*. Kalau mau yang serem. Dini usahakan deh…

**TaMuRamo FuJimaki:** Arigato Arigato. Dini memang keren kok (tersipu) *dijitak* ~Tamu: yang keren fictnya. Bukan elo!

**Sora Chand:** wah. Ada yang bilang Dini keren lagi! *Dobell Jitakan*

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga:** penasaran yah. Hehehe… Dini sangat senang buat orang penasaran. Silahkan menjadi hantu penasaran *dihajar rame-rame*

**Alegre541:** Laporan anda diterima Sir! (Sok jadi angkatan*ditembak*). tengkyu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya yah…

Horeeee!!!. Dini sangat senang! Yang review chapter lalu ada 8! (nari hula2 gaje). Maklum lah. Dini si Author baru, sangat senang menerima review kalian. Buat penyemangat Dini (senyum2 gaje).

Oh ya. Dini baru aja buat Fb loh (All: gak nanya!). et mi yah (sok inggris lagi).

Nick name: Sakura Dini 'Danesia'

Email: 

Buat nambah teman (promosi dikit)… hehehe…

Next Chapter: Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura mempercayai Hinata setelah apa yang mereka lihat. Apa itu? Dan sebuah musibah datang. Mereka akan menyesal telah memasuki Hutan Oto yang terlarang.

Review please (Puppy eye)…….

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	8. Hutan Oto part 2

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Slight KibaHina**

**Summary:** Wajah Sakura sudah memerah padam. Ia menyesal mengikuti Sasuke. Matanya terpejam. Batinnya berteriak 'Tidak! Aku tidak melihat Apa pun! Tidak Ada yang aku lihat!'.

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 8**

Hutan Oto yang terlarang. Yah. Begitulah sebutannya bagi warga Konoha. Malam hari yang mencekam menambah suasana yang cukup menyeramkan di dalam hutan tersebut. Tapi siapa yang menyangka. Jika malam ini ada lima anak muda yang tengah berada di dalam Hutan Oto. Atau mungkin lebih dari lima orang….

Hembusan angin malam yang dingin bertiup begitu pelannya. Menggerakkan dedaunan-dedaunan rimbun di beberapa pohon di sekitar Hutan Oto. Angin malam itu juga menusuk kulit seorang gadis bertopi merah yang tidak menggunakan jaket.

Sakura menyilangkan dadanya dan memegang kedua lengannya yang hanya dilapisi kaos merah berlengan tiga perempat. Gadis itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Ia melirik ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang juga duduk di samping kanannya. Hinata yang sepertinya tidak kedinginan, yah itu wajar saja. Hinata kan menggenakan jaket.

Mata emerladnya melirik satu sahabatnya lagi yang duduk di samping kirinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga menggenakan jaket. 'pasti hangat' batin Sakura melihat jaket orange itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menoleh. Ia memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura. benar-benar pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau sahabatnya kedinginan. Sakura membalas senyumannya dengan paksa.

Sakura kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat Pemuda berkacamata yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Sasuke juga duduk bersandar di pohon berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sepertinya pemuda berkacamata itu sangat serius berbicara dengan Kiba yang berada di sampingnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena mereka sedikit berbisik. Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah… hanya dia seorang yang saat ini merasakan penderitaan (menurut sakura) yaitu kedinginan. Karena dua pemuda di hadapannya itu juga menggenakan jaket. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Saku-chan. Kau lupa membawa jaket ya?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Gadis lavender itu masih mengira Sakura membawa jaket di dalam tasnya.

Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat wajah Hinata yang khawatir menatapnya. Sahabat yang perhatian…

"Aku memang tidak membawa jaket. Aku tidak mengira hawa di hutan ini begitu dingin" jawab Sakura lalu tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh!" celetuk Sasuke.

Sakura langsung berhenti tertawa. Ia melempar death glare kepada Sasuke. Hanya sesaat, setelah itu dia membuang muka ke arah lain. 'Dasar Uchiha Belagu!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang memeluk badanya sendiri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu baru sadar, bahwa Sakura kedinginan. Ia langsung membuka resleting jaket orangenya. Berinisiatif untuk memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Uchiha!!" Seru Sakura marah. Membuat Naruto berhenti dari aktifitasnya (menurunkan resleting jaket). Naruto menoleh, melihat Sakura yang sudah memegang jaket hitam milik Sasuke.

Rupanya Sasuke baru saja melempar jaketnya sendiri ke wajah Sakura. ingat! Wajah! Hal ini membuat Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Pake saja itu" ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menambah beban kami hanya karena masuk angin. Merepotkan!" jawab Sasuke sebelum Sakura bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Wah wah… aku baru tau Sasuke. Ternyata kau perhatian juga dengan gadis" goda Kiba. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Kiba yang berada di sampingnya. Seolah berkata 'Diam-Kau!'

"K-kau sendiri? A-apa tidak kedinginan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Melihat Sasuke sekarang hanya mengenakan T-shrit biru dongker berlengan pendek.

"Tenang saja. Daya tahan tubuhku bagus sebagai pria" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Huh! Sombong!" umpat Sakura dengan suara kecil. Yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan dua sahabat yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan wajah tak ikhlas. Gadis itu memakai jaket pemberian uchiha. Daripada dia nanti kedinginan. Dan di lubuk hatinya… dia merasa sedikit…….. Senang….

"hoaam…" Hinata menguap kecil seraya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Setetes air muncul di sudut matanya. Gadis itu mengantuk. Gimana tidak? Dia sudah cukup lelah manunggu suara aneh itu terdengar. 'disaat ingin menutup telinga karena suara aneh itu, malah terdengar dengan jelas. Tapi disaat sekarang ingin mendekat ke suara itu, malah tidak terdengar sama sekali. Menyebalkan.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati. (wah! Hinata mengeluh? Yah.. dia kan juga manusia)

"Kau mengantuk yah Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang berbalik perhatian pada Hinata. Yah. Sesama sahabat memang selalu perhatian.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu. Kau tidur disini saja" pinta Sakura seraya menepuk kedua pahanya yang dirapatkan. Seolah mengatakan 'jadikan pahaku sebagai bantalmu'

Hinata tersenyum "Arigato Saku-chan". Ia pun langsung menuruti tawaran Sakura tidur di atas tanah berbantal paha Sakura.

"Saku-chan. Aku juga mengantuk" keluh Naruto lalu menguap. Ia merapatkan duduknya ke samping Sakura. lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu kiri Sakura. membuat gadis bertopi merah itu sedikit merona.

"Selamat malam Saku-chan. Selamat malam Hinata-chan. Selamat malam Teme. dan…. Selamat malam Rabies!" ujar Naruto. Yang entah kenapa, kata terakhir yang diucapkan sedikit penekanan. 'Rabies!' Membuat Kiba mendelik.

"Hm. Selamat malam juga Naruto-kun. Saku-chan. Kiba-kun. Dan Sasuke" balas Hinata yang matanya sudah terpejam.

"Yah. Selamat malam semuaaaaah…" Sakura menguap. Mata emerladnya pun tertutup. Kepalanya ia biarkan bersender di batang pohon di belakangnya.

Sasuke dan Kiba hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat tiga sahabat itu sudah tertidur. (Sakura tidur duduk bersender di pohon. Hinata tidur di paha Sakura, dan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan sakura. sedangkan Naruto duduk tidur dan kepalanya bersender di bahu kiri Sakura)

Kiba lalu tersenyum. "Dia manis yah?" ujar Kiba sambil tetap menatap ke arah tiga orang di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang duduk disamping Kiba mengangguk. "hn. Tapi sayang dia galak"

"eh?! Galak?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke juga menoleh. Melihat ekspresi Kiba yang kebingungan. "kenapa?"

"kau yang kenapa? Gadis lembut seperti itu kau bilang galak" kata Kiba seraya menunjuk Hinata.

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat arah tunjuk Kiba. "Oo.. kau membicarakan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau membicarakan siapa?" Tanya Kiba sedikit marah. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan.

Mata coklat Kiba pun menoleh, mengikuti tatapan Sasuke. Lurus… hingga terlihat gadis bertopi merah yang sudah menutup mata (tidur! bukan Mati!).

"Ooo… Yang itu yah… ckckck… tak kasangka kau menyukai gadis galak" goda Kiba sambil tertawa kecil agar tidak mebangunkan ketiga temannya. namun kebahagian Kiba untuk tertawa hanya sesaat. Karena kepala Kiba sudah menjadi korban Jitakan sang Uchiha.

***#~o0o~#***

'sudah jam 12 malam kurang lima menit' guman Sasuke dalam hati setelah melihat arloji rolex miliknya.

Mata Onyx melihat semua temannya sudah tertidur pulas. Bahkan Kiba sudah terbaring terlantang berbantalkan tasnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu beranjak menjauh dari teman-temannya seraya membawa sebuah senter.

Dan juga Entah kenapa suara langkah kaki Sasuke menginjak ranting daun kering membuat Sakura langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia masih sempat melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

Karena penasaran. Sakura pun ingin mengikuti Sasuke. Sebelumnya, ia rebahkan kepala Hinata di atas tasnya. Dan kepala Naruto bersandar di batang pohon.

Tidak sulit untuk menyusul Sasuke. Karena Sakura dengan mudah dapat menangkap cahaya senter yang dibawa Sasuke dalam kegelapan malam.

Sakura berjalan dengan mengendap-endap di belakang Sasuke. Sesekali ia bersembunyi di balik pohon agar tidak ketahuan. Mungkin karena sedikit mengantuk, Pemuda berkacamata itu tidak sadar dibuntuti.

Tak lama Sasuke pun berhenti. Sakura langsung kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihatnya. Ia pun menghadap ke sebuah pohon. Senternya dimatikan dan diapit di sela-sela ketiaknya.

Meskipun cahaya senter sudah mati. Tapi mata Sakura masih bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ada cahaya bulan. Mata emerladnya terus melihat semua gerak gerik si bungsu Uchiha.

Kedua tangan Sasuke diarahkan ke depan celananya. Perasaan Sakura sudah mulai tidak enak. Selanjutnya telinga sakura mendengar suara seperti bunyi **resleting yang dibuka**. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sakura langsung berbalik di belakang pohon. Tidak mau melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke lebih dari itu. Dan alhasil, telinganya pun mendengar suara air yang meluncur ke tanah. (kalian tau itu apa?)

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah padam. Ia menyesal mengikuti Sasuke. Matanya terpejam. Batinnya berteriak 'Tidak! Aku tidak melihat Apa pun! Tidak Ada yang aku lihat!'. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. yah. Dia benar. Tidak melihat'nya'. Tapi tetap saja kan… pikirannya tidak bisa mengelak membayangkan yang dilakukan Sasuke. (Dini hampir melihatnya kok! *dichidori*) _(tenang saja. Ini bukan rating M. Sakura tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Sasuke, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dini kan Anak Baik! Dini is Good Girl *teriak2 gaje)

Sasuke bernafas lega setelah selesai melakukan ritual panggilan alamnya. Ia pun menyalakan kembali senternya. Dan berjalan kembali ke tempat peristirahatan *?* teman-temannya.

Sementara itu Sakura tetap membatu. Diam berdiri di balik pohon sambil tetap menutup matanya. Tak menyadari kalau Sasuke mulai mendekati/melewati pohon tempat persembunyian Sakura.

Alhasil, Sasuke pun tau kehadiran Sakura yang masih berdiri seraya menutup matanya. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan cayaha senter pada Sakura.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Tapi bagi Sakura saat ini, suara itu bagaikan halilintar yang menyambar dirinya.

"Kyaaaa!!" teriak Sakura seraya terlonjak menjauh dari Sasuke. "T-t-tidak! Aku tidak melihatnya! Tidak Lihat!" seru Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. 'memangnya lihat apa? Penjahat? Binatang buas? Hantu?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya seraya menoleh kanan kiri.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak melihatmu BUANG AIR KECIL!" seru Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Mata Sasuke membulat sepenuhnya.

"J-j-jadi… kau…?" Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam melebihi wajah Sakura saat ini. Beruntung sinar cahaya senter tidak mengenai wajahnya yang terlihat lebih lucu jika sedang menahan rasa malu.

***#~o0o~#***

'_Hyuuga'_

Terdengar!

Yah… akhirnya suara wanita itu kembali terdengar di telinga Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu pun membuka matanya. Ia terbangun.

**~Hinata's POV~**

Ah! Terdengar lagi.

'_Hyuuga'_

Aku harus membangunkan yang lainnya. Memberitaukan mereka kalau aku sudah mendengarnya…

A-apa?!

K-kenapa?!

Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Apa-apaan ini? Tubuhku terasa kaku…

'_Hyuuga'_

Sial! Aku harus bergerak memberitaukan teman-temanku!

Aku berusaha menggerakan tubuhku. Hanya sekedar menoleh atau memangil nama temanku. Tapi tidak bisa!

Bibirku juga terasa kaku.

'_Hyuuga'_

Akh?!

Gelap!

Kenapa pandangaku tiba-tiba gelap?!

Apa yang terjadi padaku?!

Berada di tengah kegelapan…. Sendirian… tanpa bisa bergerak!

Tolong…..

Siapa saja…

tolong aku….!

Naruto-kun…

Naruto-kun…

NARUTO-KUN!!!

**~End Hinata's POV~**

-

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto seraya membuka mata samudranya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. 'Huf! Syukurlah hanya mimpi.' Batinnya.

Naruto mengucek matanya. Lalu melirik ke sampingnya.

Hening…

'Hah?! Mana Sakura dan Hinata?' batinnya bertanya sendiri setelah sadar tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dua sahabatnya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto. Tapi tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya. Hanya dengkuran keras dari Kiba. Naruto melongo tak percaya. 'Sasuke-teme juga tidak ada!' batinnya.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyerah. Ia mencoba mencari teman-temannya (kecuali Kiba yang masih tertidur). Di balik pohon, di balik batu, di balik tas hingga di balik daun kering (ini sih keterlaluan =,=').

Tiba-tiba mata samudra miliknya menangkap sesuatu penglihatan yang begitu familiar.

Rambut panjang Indigo yang tergurai. Terlambai-lambai tertiup angin tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Rambut itu mulai terlihat samar-samar. Menandakan pemiliknya mulai menjauh dari tempat itu..

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Naruto meninggalkan Kiba yang masih tertidur. Dan dia mengikuti pemilik rambut indigo itu pergi.

'Hinata-chan…'

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Bodoh! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? dia kan tidak tau kalau aku mengikutinya' batin Sakura.

Sasuke tetap diam menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut.

Hening…

Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Sampai Sasuke mendengar dan menyadari suatu hal yang mengganjal.

Sasuke langsung mematikan senternya dan memasukinya dalam saku celananya.

Gelap… dan hening…

"Uchiha?" panggil Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga punggung sang gadis menabrak batang pohong di belakangnya.

"Akh! Apa yang ka~ hmp!" belum sempat Sakura protes. Tangan Sasuke sudah menutup mulut mungil Sakura. Tubuh pemuda berkacamata itu terus mendekat ke tubuh Sakura tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang ingin di lakukan Uchiha? Apa ini hukuman darinya karena aku sudah mengintipnya? Hey! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak melihat apapun… tapi… apa yang diinginkannya? Membekapku di dalam hutan, malam hari, di tempat sepi ini, dan tubuhnya semakin mendekat padaku. Jangan-jangan dia ingin….' Batin Sakura. Ia merasa jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat kencang. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Sakura.

Tidak ingin apa yang diduganya benar-benar terjadi. Sakura mulai berontak. Bibir gadis itu langsung menggigit tangan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Aw!" keluh Sasuke. Ia menarik kembali tangannya. Tubuh Sasuke mulai menjauh dari Sakura. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sakura langsung menendang selangkaan Sasuke. Tepat sasaran mengenai bagian kelemahan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya seraya memegang 'benda' berharganya. "Aakh! Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sasuke marah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ingat! Tenaga Sakura melebihi gadis biasa karena dia juara karate di sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan kau memperkosa diriku!" seru Sakura tidak kalah keras dengan penuh amarah. Gadis bertopi itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengadu kesakitan.

Tapi langkah Sakura langsung berhenti ketika melihat suatu mahluk yang berada di depannya. Sekitar lima meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Sepasang mata tajam yang sedikit bersinar di kegelapan malam. Makhluk itu mulai mendekat sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terlihat oleh cahaya bulan.

Badan berbulu, berkaki empat, dan memiliki gigi yang tajam. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mahkluk buas itu.

"H-Ha-ha… harimau…" ujar Sakura terbata-bata seraya menunjuk mahluk di hadapannya yang kini berjarak empat meter. Sasuke menoleh.

"cih!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Terutama bagian bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa lari di saat seperti ini? Jalan aja sudah susah.

"U-U-uchiha…" panggil Sakura yang masih ketakutan. Harimau itu mulai mendekat. Jaraknya sudah tiga meter.

"Aarrgh! Sial! Apa boleh buat!" ujar Sasuke. Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. Benda kecil bulat berwarna hitam. Seperti sebuah kelereng. Sasuke melempar benda itu ke tanah. Detik kemudian kumpulan asap putih muncul menyelimuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu. asap menghilang diikuti hilangnya tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura dari pandangan sang Harimau.

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto terus mengikuti gadis berambut indigo dari belakang.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto untuk sekian kalinya. Namun gadis yang dimaksud tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Naruto pun berlari kecil agar dapat menyusul orang yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Namun langkah Naruto berhenti seketika setelah menyadari suatu hal yang mengganjal.

Punggung Hinata yang dilihatnya dari belakang. Lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tinggi Hinata melebihi tinggi Naruto berapa inci. Mata Samudranya lalu melirik ke bawah kaki Hinata. Seketika itu dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'K-kakinya T-tidak menyentuh tanah? Hi-hinata-chan… melayang?'

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Otaknya pun diselimuti hal-hal yang aneh. 'H-hinata….. atau h-hantu…? T-tidak mungkin! Dia pasti Hinata! Aku yakin itu!' batin Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu membuang semua pikiran negatifnya. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk tetap mengikuti gadis itu.

"H-hinata-chan" panggil Naruto sekali lagi seraya meraih tangan mungil sang gadis agar berhenti berjalan atau melayang. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu tetap melayang. Dan entah apa yang menarik gadis itu sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menahannya.

Mata lavender gadis itu seperti kosong. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Badannya kaku dan melayang. Sang gadis seperti kerasukan sesuatu. Tubuhnya seperti ditarik sesuatu yang kuat sehingga Naruto yang memegang tangannya ikut tertarik.

"Hinata-chan! Berhenti! Berhentilah melayang." Pinta Naruto seraya menarik tangan sang gadis dari belakang. Bukannya berhenti, malah pemuda itu terus tertarik oleh sang gadis.

**~Hinata's POV~**

Kenapa disini gelap sekali?

A-aku takut…

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"_Hinata-chan! Aku Mohon. Berhentilah Melayang!"_

Akh! Suara ini… ini suara Naruto-kun…..

**~End Hinata's POV~**

Berhenti…..

Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti. Tapi kakinya masih tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto lagi masih tetap menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

Detik berikutnya. Sang gadis terjatuh. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menadahnya.

***#~o0o~#***

Nafas Sakura tidak beraturan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka baru saja berlari dan berhasil lolos dari korban mangsa harimau.

"Huf! Syukurlah…" Sakura bernafas lega.

"Bodoh. Ini semua karena dirimu!" gerutu Sasuke

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja! Coba kalau kau diam saja dari awal. Harimau itu tidak akan menemukan kita" jelas Sasuke sedikit emosi.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir. "jadi… kau tadi menutup mulutku agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang didengar harimau?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

Seketika itu wajah Sakura memerah. Karena dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke. 'tadi aku menuduhnya mau memperkosa diriku..' batin Sakura.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu pun melirik Sakura. seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. "Huh! Aku tidak mungkin punya nafsu pada wanita sepertimu" ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik.

***#~o0o~#***

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke tempat teman-teman mereka. Tapi kondisi tempat itu membuat mata keduanya membulat lebar.

Berantakan. Semua tas mereka seperti tercabik-cabik. Ada bekas jejak kaki binatang buas seperti harimau..

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang. "Jangan-jangan Harimau itu ke sini" guman mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Iya itu benar!" suara itu muncul dari atas pohon. Dan Kiba pun meloncat dari dahan pohon ke tanah.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh. Melihat Kiba menghampiri mereka.

"Untung saja aku terbangun sebelum harimau itu menerkamku" gerutu Kiba. "Memangnya kalian itu dari mana saja hah?!" Tanya Kiba dengan nada marah.

"Aku pergi sebentar tuk buang air kecil" jawab Sasuke datar.

Kiba menaikkan alisnya. "Kalian pergi berdua?" Tanya Kiba memastikan seraya menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka berdua saling memandang. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi mereka. Lalu secara bersamaan membuang muka ke arah lain secara berseru "Tidak!"

Kiba menahan tawanya. "Hmp.. jadi… mana Hinata-chan dan Naruto?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Loh! Bukannya mereka masih tertidur di sini tadi?" ujar Sakura keheranan.

"Tidak! Saat aku terbangun hanya ada aku dan harimau itu di sini." Kata Kiba mulai keheranan.

"Mungkin mereka sudah lari sebelum Harimau itu datang" analisis Sasuke mengingat tidak ada setetes bekas darah pun yang tertinggal jika kedua temannya sudah mati.

"Cih! Berarti Naruto sengaja meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan dia pergi berdua dengan Hinata. Duren Sialan!" gerutu Kiba penuh amarah.

"Kyaaa!!" teriakan Sakura membuat Kiba dan Sasuke hampir mati karena jantungan*?*

Sasuke dan Kiba menoleh. Melihat Sakura memegang tasnya yang sudah tercabik-cabik, mungkin akibat terkaman harimau.

"Ada apa lagi cerewet?" Tanya Sasuke.

"H-HaPe ku rusak…" jawab Sakura dengan nada lemas. Sasuke dan Kiba sweatdrop

"Saku. Itu kan tidak masalah. Yang penting kita sekarang selamat dari harimau itu" hibur Kiba.

"Tapi… kalau begini. Kita kan tidak bisa menghubungi orang lain" kata Sakura khawatir.

Gadis bertopi itu melirik Sasuke. "Aku pinjam HaPe kalian" pinta Sakura.

"Low Bath" ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura melirik Kiba. Pemuda mata coklat itu menggeleng seolah berkata 'Aku-tidak-bawa'

Sakura pun mendengus kesal menatapi nasibnya. "Kalau begini. Kita tidak dapat meminta bantuan dari luar hutan oto…" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke dan Kiba saling memandang. Lalu mereka saling menyeringai seolah berkata 'Itu-BAGUS'. Karena kedua anggota cadangan anbu ini sepakat akan memecahkan kasus ini sendiri tanpa bantuan anggota lainnya.

"Sudahlah Saku. Yang penting sekarang kita cari Hinata-chan dan kepala duren itu" usul Kiba.

***#~o0o~#***

"Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan. Sadarlah" ujar Naruto seraya menepuk kedua pipi Hinata dengan pelan.

Kepala Hinata ditidurkan di antara lengan kiri Naruto. Dan tubuhnya berda di pangkuan Naruto yang duduk di tanah.

Wajah Naruto sudah sangat khawatir melihat Sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung membuka mata. Ia sangat panic.

Tak lama kemudian. Jemari tangan Hinata bergerak. Perlahan tapi pasti mata lavender itu terbuka. Menatap mata Samudra di hadapannya.

"N-Naruto-kun…" kata pertama yang diucapkan Hinata setelah lahir*?*. ralat. Setelah sadar.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" guman Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata.

Berapa detik kemudian. Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan (sorotan senter) menerpa mereka berdua. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Itu Mereka!" terdengar suara gadis dari sumber cahaya tersebut.

"Hinata-chan!!" seru seorang pemuda lain yang begitu familiar bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya ketika tau siapa yang datang. Berlari menghampiri mereka. Kiba…

Ada Sasuke juga yang membawa senter berjalan di belakang Kiba dan Sakura berjalan mengiringi Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena sudah menemukan kedua Sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Kiba langsung mendaratkan satu jitakan ke kepala Naruto.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Naruto.

"Seharusnya itu yang ku tanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau pergi berdua dengan Hinata dan Meninggalkanku?" Tanya Kiba penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?!" bukannya jawab Naruto malah balik penuh amarah juga.

"Itu karena kau sudah memeluk Hinata-chan-ku!"

"Itu kan hak-hak aku mau memeluk Hinata-chan. Apa urusanmu?"

"Tetap Saja Tidak Boleh. Yang boleh hanya aku saja"

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Kalian Berdua HENTIKAN pertengkaran anak kecil ini!" Seru Sakura yang tidak kalah marah dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Gadis bertopi merah itu berkacak pinggang

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Melihat hawa bahaya di sekeliling Sakura. bahkan aura hitam itu lebih gelap dari kegelapan malam*?*.

Naruto dan Kiba menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'Glek. Gawat!' batin mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Sebelum Sakura melampiaskan amarahnya pada kedua pria malang tersebut. Seruan Sasuke menghentikannya. "HINATA!! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Sasuke seraya mengarahkan cahaya senter pada punggung Hinata

Entah kapan sehingga Naruto cs (Sasu,Saku,& Kiba) tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya. jarak Hinata berdiri sudah hampir lima meter dari tempat Naruto cs berada.

"Teman-teman. Kemarilah. Coba lihat apa yang aku temukan!" seru Hinata.

Naruto cs pun pergi menyusul Hinata dengan hati penasaran.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati pepohonan. Sampai akhirnya mereka tidak menemukan pohon lagi setelah berhasil menyusul Hinata. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah rumah besar nan megah. Rumah bermodel jaman dulu seperti kastil. Terlihat seperti rumah tua besar yang tidak terurus. Persis dengan rumah yang pernah di masuki Hinata sebelumnya.

"S-sulit dipercaya…" ujar Sakura.

"I-ini benar-benar ada…" lanjut Naruto.

"Sangat Nyata." Komentar Sasuke.

"Ih Wow. Keren!" seru Kiba.

"B-benar kan… kataku… a-aku tidak bohong pada kalian" kata Hinata.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata.

Naruto langsung tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu….. Hinata-chan"

"Aku juga" tambah Sakura yang juga tersenyum.

Naruto langsung menghela nafas. "Huf! Baiklah! Saatnya kita pulang!" seru Naruto. Lalu ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menjauh dari rumah menyeramkan (menurut Naruto) itu.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sadar teman-temannya sama sekali tidak mengikutinya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kalian kenapa? Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" pintanya.

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh sampai di sini. Masa mau pergi begitu saja?" celetuk Kiba.

"Apa kau lupa Naruto? Tujuan kita mencari sumber suara aneh yang di dengar Hinata" ujar Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali kalau kita berhenti di tengah jalan" kata Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…." Panggil Hinata.

"T-t-tapi… teman-teman… rumah itu milik orang lain yang tidak kita ketahui. Rasanya sangat lancang kalau kita memasukinya" bela Naruto.

"Huh! Rumah tua itu? Siapa coba yang mau tinggal di sana? Di tengah hutan begini. Bilang saja kalau kau takut!" kata Kiba seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pengecut!" ujar Sasuke

"Kau itu laki-laki atau bukan sih?!" Sakura mulai kesal.

Hinata hanya diam menatap Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Terserah kalian saja. mau masuk ke sana atau tidak. Yang jelas aku tidak mau masuk rumah itu. Titik!" seru Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau bertemu dengan harimau di hutan ini" ujar Sasuke

"Ada Ha-harimau? Di hutan ini?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ada. Kami baru saja bertemu dengannya. Tubuhnya besar berbulu. Cakarnya sangat tajam. Apalagi giginya yang siap mencabik daging-dagingmu" Sakura sengaja menakuti Naruto.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Kita masuk saja. Setelah pulang dari sini. Aku akan membeli batu nisan bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto" ujar Kiba setengah bercanda. Ia lalu berbalik dan hendak mendekati rumah besar itu diikuti lainnya kecuali Naruto yang masih diam membatu di tempatnya.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin ada harimau di sini!" naruto berbicara sendiri layaknya sinetron Indonesia *?*

Tapi tubuhnya mulai bergetar kembali setelah samar-samar mendengar raungan harimau di belakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Naruto mengambil langkah seribu menyusul teman-temannya memasuki rumah tua itu.

**~~TBC~~**

Wah. Ini chapter tergaje dari chap sebelumnya. Juga yang paling panjang……

Seperti janji Dini. Setelah tugas Dini selesai akan melanjutkan fict abal-abal ini. Oh ya. bagi yang UN. Semangat yah…..!!! Dini akan mendoakan kalian semua (sok senior *ditendang*)

Maafkan Dini kalau ceritanya membingungkan. Dini memang Author yang amatir… *pundung di pojokan sungai*?*

Sebenarnya Dini enggan melanjutkan fict abal-abal ini. Tapi Dini langsung mengingat review para readers yang sangat menyentuh hati Dini. Dini jadi terharu…. (lebay!)

**Fuuyuki27:** Arigato. Yang membatasi Konoha dan Hutan Oto hanyalah sebuah Sungai. Naruto cs memasuki hutan oto dari pinggiran kota Konoha, lalu melewati sebuah sungai dengan menaiki perahu bot yang disiapkan Sasuke.

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga:** Arigato doanya. Tugas Dini udah selesai, jadi langsung diupdate. Maaf kalo udh telat satu minggu.

**Alegre541:** hohoho~~ Anda SUKA dengan Dini yah *dibanting*. Peran Sai mungkin akan lebih terlihat di chap 10. Nanti dia akan muncul terus kok. Sai, Ino, dan Neji juga memegang peranan penting dalam kasus ini.

**Uchiha'Madoka:** Ooo… itu toh yang namanya Flame.. (innocent *ditendang*).

**Yuichi hime**: Salam damai juga. Dini cinta Damai…^^

**TaMuRaMar0 FuJimaki:** yah… gomen Dini baru bisa update sekarang… *ditampar*

**Chido daidai-iro:** Wah. Gomen yah salah ketik nama. Mata Dini lagi eror waktu itu karena ngetiknya kemalaman.. (Alasan! *ditabok*)

**D' Girl Dark Angel:**kak? Wah Dini jadi malu dipanggil kakak… Dini kan masih kelas satu SD (bohong! *dijitak*). Dini juga anak baru minggu kemarin. *dihajar*

Tengkyu buanyak buat yang sudah menrippyu fict Dini ini.

Dini akan mengupdate lagi chap selanjutnya. Paling cepat tiga hari lagi setelah chap ini. Itu pun kalau ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review di fict abal-abal ini…

So Review please… (Pupy Eye)

**TerimaKasih~~**

**^_^**


	9. Hutan Oto part 3

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Slight KibaHina**

**Warning: OOC **(mungkin)

**Summary:** Naruto melihat adegan tersebut di hadapannya merasa sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Perasaan sama saat melihat Kiba dan Hinata berduaan di kantin tadi siang. Yaitu Sesak di dadanya.

Note: inilaah Fanfict pertamaku…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 9**

'Kreeek' bunyi engsel pintu yang sudah tua. Dua pemuda sedang membuka kedua pintu utama rumah tua yang berada di tengah hutan Oto. Pintu besarnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan sedikit berdebu menandakan rumah itu tidak terawat.

Lima anak muda secara bersamaan memasuki rumah besar nan tua tersebut. Posisi mereka berdiri sejajar, dari kiri, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba.

Gelap. Sama sekali tak ada penerangan kecuali dari sinar bulan yang masuk melalui pintu utama yang terbuka dan juga dari dua senter yang di bawa Sasuke dan Kiba. Kedua pemuda itu mengarahkan cahaya senter ke penjuru ruangan. Ada tiga lorong yang mereka lihat. Depan, dan di samping kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kita mau lewat mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kiri" "Kanan" ujar Sasuke dan Kiba secara bersamaan. Sesaat kedua pemuda itu saling memandang dari kejauhan.

"Kita berpencar saja" usul Sasuke.

"TIDAK!" seru Naruto. "itu ide yang paling buruk! Kita tidak boleh berpencar!" kata Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto" ujar Sakura seraya mengangguk ngangguk.

"I-iya. Bersama itu lebih baik" tambah Hinata.

"Terus. Kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Kiba.

"ya sudah. Kita lu~"

"Kita lurus saja" pinta Naruto sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuat pemuda berkacamata itu kesal. 'Peniru' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Mereka langsung memasuki lorong yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dengan urutan pertama Sasuke yang membawa senter, lalu Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, dan Kiba yang paling belakang juga membawa senter.

Tak lama. Hanya beberapa meter mereka melawati lorong berkarpet merah itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan besar. Ada beberapa benda yang ditutupi kain putih. Seperti sofa,meja, lemari, dan berbagai benda lainnya. Ada juga jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai yang sudah berdebu. Melihat jendela tirai itu, Sasuke mendekatinya dan membuka tirainya. Membuat cahaya sinar bulan masuk menerangi sebagian dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Mungkin ini ruang tamu" ujar Hinata seraya memegang kain putih yang menutupi sofa panjang.

"Sepertinya begitu" ujar Kiba seraya mengarahkan cahaya senter ke sudut ruangan yang tidak terkena cahaya bulan.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri meja kecil yang berdempetan dengan dinding. Ada tiga laci di meja itu. Gadis bertopi merah itu berusaha membuka laci pertama. Tapi ia gagal karena terkunci. Sakura juga mencoba membuka laci yang kedua dan yang ketiga. Namun hasilnya sama. Terkunci.

"Hinata. Bisakah kau membuka laci ini?" pinta Sakura.

Hinata menoleh. Gadis berambut indigo itu memdekati pula Kiba yang mengarahkan cahaya senter pada Sakura. Naruto yang penasaran juga mendekati Sakura. sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di depan jendela, ia hanya melirik Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Saku-chan? Kenapa kau mau membuka laci itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Em… aku hanya penasaran saja apa isinya. Hinata. Bisa tidak?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak sabaran.

"A-akan aku coba" ujar Hinata. Gadis itu mengambil jepitan rambut yang tipis di atas kepalanya. ia pun mencoba membuka kunci laci tersebut.

Hanya selang 30 detik. Hinata berhasil membuka laci pertama.

"Wah. Hebat. Kau berhasil Hinata-chan" puji Naruto membuat Hinata merona.

"Kau belajar dari mana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku belajar dari Hanabi. Dia adikku yang pintar" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum ke arah Kiba. Gantian Kiba yang merona melihat senyuman lembut itu.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat apa isinya" ujar Sakura. Kiba langsung mengarahkan cahaya senter ke dalam laci itu. Terlihatlah berbagai benda berukuran kecil di dalamnya. Sakura mengambil salah satu benda.

"Ini… seperti gelang" ujar Sakura seraya memegang benda lingkaran kecil yang sedikit berdebu.

"Perhiasan wanita yah?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tidak menarik" komentar Kiba. "Kau bawa pulang saja Saku. Untuk kau pakai berdandan" ejek Kiba lalu terkekeh. Mengingat Sakura adalah gadis tomboy yang anti terhadap perhiasan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Menggelikan" ujarnya seraya meletakkan kembali gelang tersebut ke dalam laci.

"Coba buka laci yang selanjutnya Hinata-chan" pinta Naruto yang melihat ada satu laci dibawah laci pertama.

Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba membuka kunci laci menggunakan jepitan rambutnya.

Setelah terbuka. Terlihat beberapa lembar amplop di dalamnya.

Naruto langsung mengambil satu amplop. Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Mungkin isinya uang" duga Naruto kegirangan membuat ketiga temannya sweatdrop.

Naruto kemudian membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil isinya yang ternyata isinya adalah…

"Selembar kertas" ujar Naruto sweatdrop.

"Apa tulisannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya" jawab Naruto seraya mengerutkan keningnya melihat isi tulisan kertas itu.

"Hey Naruto. Kau itu sudah kelas dua SMA. Masa tidak bisa membaca sih" gerutu Kiba.

"Bukannya begitu. Tulisan ini bukan tulisan jepang. Jadi aku tidak bisa membacanya Baka!" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Sini. Coba aku yang baca" pinta Sakura. Naruto langsung memberikan selembar kertas tersebut pada Sakura.

Tak lama Sakura memperhatikan tulisan kertas itu. Sakura pun menggeleng. "Ini juga bukan tulisan English"

"Itu tulisan jepang zaman dulu" komentar Hinata yang berada di samping Sakura yang juga melihat tulisan dalam kertas tersebut.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku pernah melihat tulisan yang bentuknya tidak jauh beda di buku sejarah. Tapi aku tidak tau artinya apa" jawab Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Kertas itu juga tidak berguna" komentar Kiba bosan. "Coba buka laci yang terakhir" usul Kiba.

Hinata kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada laci yang ketiga. Setelah terbuka. Terlihat sebuah buku kecil yang kusam berukuran 5x8 cm.

Hinata langsung mengambil buku itu dari dalam laci. Tapi tanpa disadari, Hinata juga mengambil seekor kalajenking yang berada di atas buku itu. Karena ruangan tidak terlalu terang. Hinata tidak menyadarinya sampai…

"Aw!" keluh Hinata seraya menjatuhkan buku itu dan kalajengking -yang sudah menyengat racunnya pada punggung tangan Hinata- jatuh di atas lantai.

"Hinata-chan! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"S-sepertinya.. ada sesuatu y-yang menggigit t-tanganku.." jawab Hinata seraya mengelus punggung tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari arah Kiba. Semua menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Apa yang kau injak Kiba?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hewan yang sudah menyengat Hinata. Seekor kalajengking" jawab Kiba seraya mengarahkan cahaya senter pada bekas injakannya. Terlihat kalajengking yang sudah penyet (maaf bahasa Author tidak bagus*dini ditampar*)

Kiba lansung mendekati Hinata. Pemuda berambut coklat spike itu meraih tangan kanan Hinata. Ia memperhatikan bekas luka di tangan Hinata. Benjolan kecil berwarna biru dengan titik hitam di tengahnya.

"Racunnya harus di keluarkan sebelum menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu. Izinkan aku menghisapnya tuan putri…" mohon Kiba dengan rayuannya seraya tersenyum. Membuat Hinata merona.

"T-tapi… n-nanti racunnya malahan pindah ke tubuhmu" ujar Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya karena tangannya masih digenggam oleh Kiba.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memuntahkannya sebelum racun itu aku telan" kata Kiba. Lalu mendekatkan punggung tangan kanan Hinata pada mulutnya.

Kiba mulai membuka mulutnya. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tidak rata. Hinata menutup matanya. Sebelum merasakan gigi tajam itu bergesekan pada kulit tangannya.

Kiba langsung menghisap darah Hinata perlahan-lahan secara lembut. Tak lama Kiba memuntahkan darah itu ke lantai. Lalu melakukan hal sama tiga kali berturut-turut.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Melihat Kiba menghisap seperti mencium punggung tangan kananya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Hinata. Tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Naruto melihat adegan tersebut di hadapannya merasa sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Perasaan sama saat melihat Kiba dan Hinata berduaan di kantin tadi siang. Yaitu Sesak di dadanya. Tidak mau dia kehilangan kontrol dan melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada Kiba. Naruto berbalik. Berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba.

Sedangkan Sakura langsung mengambil buku yang dijatuhkan Hinata tadi. Ia membuka isinya yang ternyata tulisannya juga menggunakan huruf jepang zaman dulu. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Mata emerald Sakura menjelajahi isi ruangan untuk mencari sosok Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak berada di samping mereka. Sakura pun menangkap sosok bungsu Uchiha iu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah lemari kaca yang besar.

Lemari kaca itu berisi berbagai benda antic zaman dulu. Dan yang membuat pemuda berkacamata itu tertarik adalah sebuah bingkai foto. Sasuke terus mengamati foto tersebut yang sudah berdebu. Ada tiga orang dalam foto itu. Namun tidak jelas terlihat paras ketiga orang itu karena tertutupi oleh debu. Yang terlihat hanya pakaian mereka. Yang ditengah menggunakan gaun panjang terusan menandakan pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita. Sedangkan kedua orang yang berada di sampingnya menggenakan celana dan jas yang berbeda menandakan keduanya adalah Pria.

"Wanita yang ada di tengah itu mungkin pemilik rumah ini" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba yang berada di belakang Sasuke, membuyarkan semua lamunan Sasuke.

"Sok tau" kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku tidak sok tau. Aku menyimpulkan hal ini karena aku baru saja menemukan beberapa perhiasan di laci sana. Mana mungkin kalau seorang pria yang menyimpan perhiasan sebanyak itu kan" jelas Sakura.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam. Ia seperti tidak menanggapi perkatan Sakura. Mata onyxnya masih menatap lurus ke dalam lemari.

"Uchiha! Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Menatap wajah Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam lemari.

"Bukannya sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Huh! Kau masih saja tidak mau mengaku" ujar Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"…"

"Aku tau siapa dirimu"

"hn?"

"Kau pasti Penjahat yang sengaja membawa kami ke tempat ini kan?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap gadis bertopi itu.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu" kata Sasuke dingin. Mata onyx di balik kacamata itu memandang tajam mata emerald sang gadis. Membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik.

"Em… i-itu ka-rena kau yang mengajak kami ke tempat ini. D-dan kau yang paling antusias di antara kami!" tuduh Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Cih! Itu bukan alasan yang kuat sehingga kau menuduhku seperti itu"

"A-aku punya alasan lain"

"hn?"

"Naluriku mengatakan kau bukan anak laki-laki biasa. Dan kau itu sangat Bahaya!" tuduh Sakura seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke tepat di hidung mancungnya.

"Naluri? heh" Sasuke menahan tawanya. Kemudian tangan kanannya menurunkan telunjuk Sakura dari depan hidungnya. "Menggunakan naluri bukanlah sebuah argument yang kuat Baka. Kau tidak berbakat menjadi seorang detective" ujar Sasuke datar.

"eh?! Detective? Huh! Aku tidak berminat sama sekali menjadi detective" kata Sakura.

"O ya?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku hanya ingin menjadi dok~" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seruan Naruto sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Teman-teman! Coba lihat lukisan ini!" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk sebuah lukisan besar yang tertempel di dinding dan berada di hadapannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan lukisan itu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

"Entah kenapa….. Wanita yang berada di lukisan ini…..Sepertinya….Sangat familiar bagiku…" ujar Naruto sembari menatap terus lukisan yang berada di hadapannya.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Kiba mendekati Naruto. Mereka juga memperhatikan lukisan tua yang tertempel di dinding. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela menerangi lukisan tersebut. Sehingga terlihat dengan jelas wanita yang ada lukisan itu.

Seorang wanita anggun menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih. Posenya duduk dan kedua tangannya dipangku. Seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Pancaran matanya yang berwarna biru samudra. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang terurai di pundaknya dan poni zigzag menutupi keningnya.

"Hm…. Dimana ya? aku pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya" ujar Naruto seraya menepuk jari telunjuknya ke keningnya.

"Hey Naruto! Aku tau orang yang kau maksud itu" ujar Kiba.

"Eh?! Siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung berbalik menghadap ke Kiba.

Kiba menyeringai. "Masa kau tidak tau. Itu kan dirimu. Hahaha…" Kiba tertawa.

"Kiba! Itu tidak Lucu Baka!" gerutu Naruto

"tapi Naruto. Wanita yang ada di lukisan itu memang hampir mirip denganmu. Coba kau perhatikan" pinta Sakura. Naruto langsung berbalik dan kembali memperhatikan lukisan tua itu.

Memang ada kemiripannya. Matanya yang biru sama dengan matanya Naruto. Bentuk wajahnya hampir mirip. rambutnya berwarna pirang yang sama, bedanya hanya panjang dan tidak spike.

"Tetap saja beda denganku. Dia kan wanita sedangkan aku pria" bela Naruto

"M-mungkin dia nenek moyangmu Naruto-kun" duga Hinata.

"Yah Mungkin" Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk

"Wanita itu pemilik rumah ini bukan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan entah pada siapa karena pandangannya tetap melekat ke lukisan itu.

Semua menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ku rasa begitu" kata Kiba

"ya. mengingat hanya ada lukisan besar ini di sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik rumah ini" kata Sakura.

"O iya Hinata-chan. Apa wanita ini yang pernah kau lihat di sini? Saat kau pergi ke hutan ini sendiri tuk mengikuti suara aneh itu" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata menggeleng. "aku memang tidak melihat jelas wajahnya. Tapi aku tau warna rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Bukan warna pirang. Ditambah lagi matanya coklat. Bukan mata biru" jelas Hinata.

"Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk" tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk yang berat dari Kiba. Semua menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Kau tak apa-apa Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata khawatir melihat wajah Kiba sudah sangat pucat. Dan keringat dingin menetes di keningnya.

"ha. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-ba~ Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk" lagi-lagi Kiba batuk dengan suara yang sangat berat.

"Kiba-kun. B-bibirmu membiru" ujar Hinata seraya memegang bibir dingin itu.

"Biru?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau habis minum apa Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hany~ Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk" batuk (lagi) Kiba

"Mungkin itu karena racun yang kau hisap tadi" duga Sakura.

"Racun?" kening Sasuke semakin mengerut.

"Tadi tangan Hinata disengat kalajengking. Terus Kiba menghisapnya, tapi dia memuntahkannya dari mulutnya kok. Jadi kurasa bukan karena itu" jelas Naruto.

"BAKA!" seru Sasuke membuat keempat temannya terkejut.

Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati Kiba yang masih batuk-batuk.

"Kau jangan sok pahlawan karena melakukan hal itu. Menghisap racun?! Meskipun racun itu sudah kau muntahkan. Tetap saja ada sisa racun dimulutmu perbuatan bodoh yang pernah ku dengar. Kau tau. Itu sama saja kau mau bunuh diri!" seru Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Aku tau itu" ujar Kiba di sela-sela batuknya.

"Kau tau? Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukan perbuatan gila itu?!" Tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Kiba berhenti dari batuknya. Pemuda bermata coklat itu menatap mata onyx teman sesama cadangan anbunya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi Hinata" kata Kiba tegas. Membuat keempat temannya terhenyak. Terutama Hinata yang sudah merona.

Hening sesaat. Sampai Kiba kembali membatuk.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kita harus kembali ke Konoha. Kau harus segera diobati" pinta Sasuke sedikit tidak rela karena penyelidikannya harus berhenti untuk saat ini.

Kiba terkejut mendengar keputusan Sasuke. Ia lansung menarik lengan baju Sasuke. "kau yakin? Kita belum mendapatkan petunjuk yang cukup" bisik Kiba yang hanya terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku yakin. karena aku tidak mau merawat orang sakit ditengah penyelidikan. Kau hanya akan Menghambat kerjaku saja" ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Kiba mendengus. "huh! Kau teman yang menyebalkan" bisik Kiba seraya menyeringai.

"Bagus! Kita pulang!" seru Naruto kegirangan. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Hinata melihat Kiba dengan tatapan Khawatir.

**~~Hinata's POV~~**

Apa Kiba akan baik-baik saja?

Ah aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya. Kiba melakukan ini semua demi aku. Dia sudah terlalu baik padaku. Dan aku tidak bisa membalas semuanya.

Aku tidak bisa menerima cinta tulus yang ditawarkannya padaku. Karena hatiku sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan orang lain. Maafkan aku Kiba..

Seandainya aku mengenalmu lebih dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Dia. Mungkin Hati ini seutuhnya sudah menjadi milikmu. Karena kau memang sangat baik dan pantas mendapatkannya.

**~~End Hinata's POV~~**

'_Hyuuga'_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Hinata buyar dari lamunannya.

Hinata segera monoleh ke asal suara yang sangat jelas terdengar. Mata lavendernya terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang wanita berdiri di samping lukisan besar itu. perempuan itu menggunakan gaun putih yang sama dengan wanita yang berada di lukisan besar itu. hanya saja gaun putih yang digenakan kotor dan kusam.

Penampilannya tidak jauh beda dengan pertama kali Hinata melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambutnya hitam panjang tak terurus tergurai begitu saja menutupi wajahnya karena menunduk. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ada borgol yang mengikat dan rantainya yang panjang dibiarkan menjulur sampai ke tanah.

Hinata diam membisu melihatnya. Bibirnya tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Badannya kaku untuk bergerak. Entah karena apa.

"Hinata-chan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Namun yang diajak ngomong hanya bisa diam menatap lukisan, atau lebih tepatnya menatap sosok yang berdiri di samping lukisan.

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya Hinata yang dapat meihat perempuan itu? teman-temannya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Perempuan itu menengadah. Matanya yang coklat terlihat sayu menatap ke arah Hinata. Dan sekali lagi bibirnya mengucapkan….

'_Hyuuga…'_

Kali ini setelah memanggil nama Hyuuga, perempuan itu tidak menghilang. Tapi tiba-tiba perempuan itu melayang dengan cepat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa bergerak melihat perempuan itu melayang ke arahnya. Keringat dingin menetes di keningnya. Dan alhasil perempuan itu menembus tubuh Hinata. Oh maaf ralat. Perempuan itu tidak menembus tapi seperti masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

'Bruk' Hinata pun terjatuh dan langsung terduduk di lantai. Semua menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata-chan! Kau tak pa-pa?!?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung mendekati Hinata. Begitu juga dengan lainnya.

Tubuh Hinata gemetar hebat. Tangannya memegang dadanya. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak sakit. Tapi jelas-jelas perempuan tadi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini adalah ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Kiba yang sangat khawatir melihat wajah Hinata yang ketakutan.

Hinata pun sadar dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan heran Reflex Hinata langsung memeluk Kiba yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kiba-kun… Hikz… Pu..Lang… Hikz… Pulang…" mohon Hinata di sela tangisnya dalam pelukan Kiba.

Semua terkejut. Hinata menangis? Dan dia sepertinya sangat ketakutan?

"Iya Hinata-chan. Kita segera pulang" ujar Kiba berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Tidak ada waktu untuk menanyakan kenapa Hinata ingin cepat pulang.

.

**~~TBC~~**

.

Maafkan Dini kalau kata-kata di fict ini berantakan. itu dikarenakan Dini baru saja mengalami Sakit Hati karena Orang yang Dini sukai sudah jadian dengan cewek lain. Huwaaaa….. (nangis2 gaje). Maaf Dini baru saja curhat sedikit *ditabok*. Siapatau saja Dini bisa membagikan penderitaan Dini pada kalian semua. (Readers: Ogah! *dini ditendang*)

Tengkyu yang udah menrippyu. ^_^

**Yuichi hime**: hehehe… Dini memang tak becus buat cerita yang horror. Gomen ya…

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga: **hohoho~~ tengkyu tangkyu… (merona*ditampar*)

**Fuuyuki27: **Hinata langsung semangat karena sudah dipeluk Naruto-kun tuh. Hohoho~~ (senyam senyum mesum *dijitak*) Salam semanis Dini (narsis *ditimpuk wajan*)

**Blueberry Cake:** Oo.. itu pair favnya Blue ya.. kalo pair favnya Dini adalah SasuDini!! Hore!! (teriak2 gaje *dihajar Sasuke FG*)

Next Capter: Akankah mereka bisa keluar dari Hutan Oto dengan Selamat? Harus ada yang dikorbankan… atau… sebuah pengorbanan demi orang lain. Meski itu harus merenggut nyawa sendiri.. dan Hutan Oto memintanya?

Sebelum baca cap selanjutnya. Dini Sarankan bawa tisu yah. Buat ngelap keringat*?* (Readers: Maksud lo!)

Semakin banyak yang ngerippyu, semakin cepat pula Dini mengapdetnya…^^

So Review please… (Pupy Eye)

**TerimaKasih~~**

**^_^**


	10. Hutan Oto part 4 End

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Slight KibaHina**

**Warning: OOC **(mungkin)

**Summary:** "Satu tahun yg jg ke tempat seperti kita, mereka mereka bisa keluar dengan ,tiga hari setelah kejadian satu diantara mereka tidak ingin hal itu juga terjadi pada kita"

**-**

**Chapter 10**

Lima anak muda keluar dari rumah besar nan tua tersebut. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto yang cemberut melihat orang di sampingnya, Kiba yang sedang menggendong Hinata. Itu karena Hinata tiba-tiba lemas dan tidak sanggup berjalan, makanya Kiba langsung menggendongnya. Tak peduli tubuhnya sendiri sudah terasa sakit karena racun kalajengking yang dihisapnya.

Bukan saatnya mereka merasa lega keluar dari rumah besar itu. Karena tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang menghadang mereka. berpakain hitam dan bermasker membawa benda tajam yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka keluar sejak tadi.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Kiba

"Siapa mereka dan mau apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Pasti sesuatu hal yang buruk" duga Sasuke

"Glek. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto

"…" Hinata yang berada di punggungnya Kiba tidak banyak komentar.

Tidak banyak bicara. Beberapa orang asing itu sudah siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Mereka ada Sepuluh orang dan semuanya membawa senjata tajam,seperti pedang, tombak, tongkat, dll. Dan mereka Mengambil kuda-kuda untuk siap menyerang kapan saja.

**~~Sasuke's POV~~**

Sial!

Dari mana datangnya mereka?

Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku tidak boleh gegabah. Aku masih belum tau kekuatan musuh seperti apa. Jika mereka hanya penjahat ikan teri mungkin aku bisa menghabisi mereka sekaligus. Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan kecil.

Aku melirik Kiba yang sedang menggendong Hinata. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan setetes keringat mengalir di keningnya. Kurasa racunnya sudah mulai menyebar. Di saat seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik

Hm. Aku punya ide.

"Kiba" panggilku. Kiba menoleh.

"Rencana B" ujarku. Kiba menyeringai dan mengangguk. Menandakan dia mengerti maksudku.

**~~End Sasuke's POV~~**

Naruto dan Sakura saling memandang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'rencana B yang mana?' pikir mereka.

Keempat anak muda itu berdiri sejajar. Dari kanan ke kiri. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Kiba yang sedang menggendong Hinata.

Sasuke mulai melangkah ke depan. Memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kesepuluh musuh yang berdiri tiga meter dihadapannya sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang.

'Apa yang mau dilakukannya?' batin Sakura seraya memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Sasuke.

"Naruto" panggil Kiba.

Naruto menoleh melihat seringai Kiba.

"Bersiaplah" pinta Kiba. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu sudah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan kedua cadangan anbu tersebut.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan benda bulat seperti kelereng dari sakunya dan melempar benda itu ke tanah. Detik kemudian kumpulan asap hitam muncul menyelimuti Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

Perlahan-lahan asap itu menghilang. Dan kelima anak muda tadi bekurang. Yang terlihat hanya pemuda berkacamata. Si bungsu Uchiha.

"hn. Baiklah Kita mulai sekarang" pinta Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan kunai dari balik pinggangnya.

"Ah! Mana yang lainnya?" seru suara gadis di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Ia terkejut melihat Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya. Padahal Kiba dan Naruto sudah kebur terlebih dahulu saat asap itu muncul.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak kabur dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut. "A-aku tidak tau. Lagipula kenapa kau juga tidak lari?" seru Sakura seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

Melihat situasi ini. Musuh sadar ada yang melarikan diri. Sebagian dari mereka pun beranjak mengejar yang lainnya.

"Cih!" umpat Sasuke melihat musuhnya telah berkurang juga menjadi lima orang. 'semoga Kiba dan Naruto bisa selamat' harap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hey Kau!" panggil Sasuke entah pada siapa. Karena matanya menatap lurus ke arah musuh.

"Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Sakura memastikan seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"hn. Ini saatnya kau menunjukkan pada mereka kehebatan seorang gadis juara karate siswi tingkat SMA" ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Maksudmu. Kau menyuruhku untuk melawan mereka?"

"Lebih tepatnya. Membantuku menghabisi mereka"

"Tak masalah. Justru yang ku khawatirkan adalah dirimu" ujar Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Huf! Jangan remehkan Aku."

Sakura langsung mengambil kuda-kuda. Begitu pula dengan lainnya.

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto terus berlari melewati pepohonan itu. Disampingnya, Kiba juga berlari sembari menggendong Hinata.

"Kiba-kun, Saku-chan tidak ada" ujar Hinata yang berada di punggung Kiba.

"Tak apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama ada Sasuke di sampingnya" kata Kiba sembari berlari.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut melihat beberapa orang mengejarnya.

"Kiba! Mereka dapat mengejar kita" ujar Naruto panic. Masih tetap berlari.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Kiba kesal. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa akibat racun yang dihisapnya. Namun dia tetap berusaha untuk berlari. Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Karena ia merasakan dinginnya tubuh Kiba dan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Kiba-kun. Turunkan Aku" pinta Hinata.

"…" kiba hanya diam. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar permintaan Hinata.

Naruto menoleh. Ia melihat wajah Hinata yang khawatir dan juga wajah Kiba yang sangat pucat. Menyadari situasi saat ini sangatlah buruk. Pikiran Naruto pun memikirkan ide yang sangat buruk.

"Kiba-kun… Aku mau tu-" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan permintaannya. Naruto lansung memotongnya.

"Kiba. Sebaiknya kita berpencar" usul Naruto membuat Hinata semakin khawatir.

"Naruto-kun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" protes Hinata.

"Ide bagus" Kiba mengiyakan sambil menyeringai, tak peduli protes dari Hinata.

Naruto mendengus. "Ku serahkan Hinata-chan padamu" ujarnya lalu berbelok ke arah kanan. Dan Kiba lansung berbelok ke arah kiri.

Hinata pun tidak bisa mencegah ide buruk yang sudah dilaksanakan itu.

Lima musuh itu juga berpencar. Dua orang mengejar Naruto, dan tiga orang lainnya mengejar Kiba dan Hinata.

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura jatuh dan terduduk di tanah. Wajahnya sangat pucat melihat musuh yang sejak tadi tidak bisa ia kalahkan. Sakura tidak menduga, musuh itu bisa membuatnya terpojok.

Orang berpakain serba hitam dan bermasker itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terduduk di tanah. Di tangan musuh ada tombak dengan pisau kecil di ujungnya. Siap untuk ditancapkan ke tubuh Sakura.

Tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir di sini. Sakura langsung memutar kakinya ke depan dan menyandung kaki musuh sampai terjatuh. Dengan sigap Sakura langsung berdiri dan mengambil tombak yang di jatuhkan oleh musuh.

Melihat musuh terbaring di atas tanah. Sakura berniat menusuknya. Tapi rasanya itu terlalu kejam bagi Sakura. akhirnya Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga di atas perut musuh. Tidak sampai di situ, Sakura juga menendang selangkaannya. Membuat musuh mengerang kesakitan. Karena tenaga Sakura sangat kuat, alhasil musuh itu lansung pingsan di tempat.

Sakura pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ditengah nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena lelah.

"Tidak buruk untuk seorang gadis seusiamu" komentar Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura langsung menoleh. Melihat Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah musuh yang sudah terkapar di atas tanah.

'Bagaimana mungkin? Dia mengalahkan empat penjahat sekaligus tanpa terluka sedikit pun' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya melihat Sasuke masih sanggup berdiri dengan tenang. Seperti tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tapi langkahnya tertahan. "Aw!" keluh Sakura terjatuh. Ia meringis seraya memegang betis kaki kanannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung mendekati Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke seraya jongkok di hadapan Sakura yang duduk di atas tanah.

"Tak papa. Aku hanya terluka sedikit" jawab Sakura seraya memperlihatkan betisnya. Celana panjang abu-abunya sudah sobek dan terlihatlah goresan luka berdarah yang cukup besar di kulit putih itu.

"Benar. Tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Iya. Lagipula ini adalah resikoku karena sudah bertarung" jawab Sakura.

"hn. Kau benar" Sasuke mengiyakan. Pemuda itu lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mengambil sebuah saputangan biru dongker. Sasuke langsung melilitkannya di betis Sakura tepat menutupi luka tersebut.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke selesai melilitkan saputangannya di betis Sakura.

"Agar darahnya tidak keluar lagi dan tidak terinfeksi dengan debu lainnya" jawab Sasuke datar seraya menatap mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, lalu ia menunduk. "Apa kita semua akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat dan Tidak memuaskan bagi Sakura.

"Uchiha…"

"hn"

"kau tau. Satu tahun yang lalu… kakakku juga ke tempat ini. Ia berlima dengan teman-temannya. sama seperti kita"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Beruntung mereka bisa keluar dengan selamat. Tapi… tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. Salah satu diantara mereka menghilang. Yaitu Tenten. Sahabatnya Ino. A-aku… aku tidak ingin hal itu juga terjadi pada kita" Sakura tetap menunduk seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah. Musibah itu tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Percayalah padaku" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

***#~o0o~#***

Kiba menghentikan larinya. Ia lalu menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya.

"Sembunyilah di balik Pohon itu. Aku akan menghadapi mereka" pinta Kiba.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak! aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu. aku akan tetap di sini"

"tapi Hinata-chan. kau bisa terluka. Tenang saja. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka"

"Bohong! Kau sendiri terluka. Aku tau itu. Racun itu sudah menyebar di dalam tubuhmu."

Kiba sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata. "Hinata-chan. Aku akan lebih terrluka lagi jika kau yang terluka."

Tiba-tiba Tiga musuh tadi sudah berada di belakang Kiba.

Kiba langsung berbalik. Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung Kiba.

"Kiba-kun… k-kenapa?.. kenapa kau melakukan ini semua untukku?.." Tanya Hinata.

Kiba menoleh, ia lalu tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"**Karena Aku Sangat Mencintaimu"** jawabnya tulus. Tak ada kata rayuan maupun kebohongan dalam ucapannya.

Hati Hinata bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya pun merah padam mendengar pengakuan Kiba. Walaupun ungkapan hati Kiba ini bukan yang pertama kalinya pada Hinata.

Kiba langsung beranjak menghadapi tiga musuh yang bersenjata di hadapannya.

**~~Hinatas POV~~**

Kiba-kun….

Aku… aku tau sekarang. Kau memang sangat pantas mendapatkannya.

Kali ini. Kau berhasil membuat hatiku tertarik padamu.

Setelah keluar dari Hutan ini. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu….

Aku…a-aku.. .

Aku juga Sama….. dan aku bersedia menerima tawaranmu.

Kiba-kun…

**~~End Hinata's POV~~**

Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah Hinata.

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya sudah babak belur. Tapi kali ini Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena melihat dua orang penjahat sudah terkapar di atas tanah.

"Huh! Itu akibatnya melawan anak Namikaze sepertiku." Gumannya sendiri. Yeah. Naruto cukup pintar dalam ahli bela diri. Dia kan anak dari walikota Konoha, jadi hampir setiap Hari dia sering dilatih oleh Jiraiya. Salah satu legenda anggota anbu yang sudah pensiun.

"Ok. Sekarang aku akan menyusul Kiba dan Hinata-chan…" pintanya dan segera berlari ke tempat yang ia maksud.

***#~o0o~#***

Satu musuh sudah tumbang di tangan Kiba. Tinggal dua orang lagi. Kiba pun mengambil dua pisau (senjata dari musuh yang dikalahkannya) untuk melawan musuh lainnya.

Jika saja Kiba tidak terkena racun. Mungkin dia bisa menghabisi tiga sekaligus. Tapi itu hanya 'Andai saja'. Kenyataannya, Kiba terlalu sakit.

"Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk" Suara berat batuk Kiba terdengar lagi. 'Cih! Sial. Kenapa disaat seperti ini. Batuknya keluar lagi' gerutu Kiba dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kepala Kiba mulai terasa sangat sakit. Nafasnya pun tidak beraturan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya Kiba ingin mengerang kesakitan. Tapi dia berusaha menahan keluhannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri hingga berdarah.

"Kiba-kun!" seru Hinata yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Kiba. Hinata melihat ada yang mengganjal pada tubuh Kiba yang gemetar. Gadis indigo itu berniat mendekati Kiba, tapi langkah nya terhenti oleh seruan Kiba.

"Jangan Kesini Hinata-chan. Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Kiba tanpa menoleh ke Hinata. Menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya dari Hinata.

**~~Kiba's POV~~**

Yeah. Aku akan Baik-baik saja selama Hinata-chan tidak terluka.

AAAARRGHHH!!!!! Sial!!! Kenapa tubuhku rasanya Sakit Sekali?!

Tidak! Aku harus bertahan. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin Mengecawakan Hinata. Kalau pun aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dua bajingan di hadapanku ini harus kukalahkan dulu.

Oh Kami-sama. Lindungi Hinata-chan. Andai aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan dengan mengingat hal-hal yang indah. Seperti sebuah senyuman lembut dari seorang Gadis. Hinata-chan….

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Dan segera mengelak dari tebasan pedang dari seorang musuh.

Cih! Tak peduli lagi betapa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya.

**~~End Kiba's POV~~**

Satu musuh kembali tumbang. Tapi sepertinya Kiba belum puas menghajar musuh yang sudah terbentur pohon itu. rasanya musuh bersenjata tongkat itu terlalu mudah untuk dikalahkan.

Sekarang tinggal satu musuh yang bersenjata pedang.

'tak masalah. Tinggal sat- Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk' batuk Kiba. Tak tangung tangung. Batuk berat yang dikeluarkan Kiba bertubi-tubi. Hingga pemuda itu terjatuh duduk bersimpuh. Dan tiba-tiba ia memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Uurgh! S-si..al.." gerutu Kiba. Pandangannya mulai kabur kembali. Rasa sakitnya sudah tidak tertahankan. Rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan kepalanya.

"Kiba-kun!!" seru Hinata. Gadis itu berlari mendekati Kiba.

"Tidak! Hinata-chan. Jangan kesini. Aku mohon. Berbahaya" seru Kiba atau bisa dibilang sebuah bisikan karena suaranya tidak sanggup lagi untuk dikeluarkan.

Melihat sama sekali tidak ada pertahanan pada sang gadis. Musuh bersenjata pedang itu menyeringai di balik maskernya. Ia langsung berlari mendekati Hinata yang juga berlari ke arah Kiba.

Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkejut melihat musuh berlari ke arahnya seraya mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Oh Tidak! Hinata-chan!!!"

"Kyaaa!!!"

'Jlebs!' suara tikaman pun terdengar.

Hinata menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Tapi… dia tidak merasakan kesakitan sama sekali. Kenapa?

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya. Ia kembali terkejut melihat punggung seorang pemuda yang sangat dia kenal berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-kiba-kun?" ucap Hinata.

Kiba berhasil menghentikan gerakan musuh dengan menancapkan dua pisau di dada musuh. Perlahan Kiba melepaskan genggaman pisaunya. Membuat musuh terjatuh di hadapan Kiba.

"huh!.. A..aku.. ber-hasil… Hinata-chan…" ujar Kiba tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya Kiba-kun. Arigato.."

Tiba-tiba Kiba terjatuh kebelakang. Dan Hinata langsung menadahnya.

"K-kiba…kun…" Suara Hinata gemetar. Ia tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Sebuah pedang tertancap di dada pemuda berambut coklat itu. dan tumpahan darah mengotori bajunya. Hinata tadi tidak melihatnya karena Kiba membelakanginya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa?!" Hinata terisak. Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia tidak membayangkan hal ini bisa terjadi. Dadanya sesak. Melihat sosok temannya… bukan… dia bukan sekedar teman bagi Hinata. Tapi lebih…

Mata Kiba masih terbuka. Melihat wajah Hinata yang menurutnya wajah terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Tapi kali ini wajah itu menangis. Kenapa? Bukannya dia tidak terluka? Jadi untuk apa menangis?

"Hikz… K-kiba-kun…."

'Sudahlah. Jangan seperti itu. Aku kan tidak bisa tenang melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak salah. Jika aku terlalu sayang padamu' batin Kiba. Bibirnya yang berdarah sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Pandangannya mulai menghitam. 'tak apa.. aku rela… ini sudah menjadi resiko yang sudah kuambil bukan? Aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata'

"Ke…na…pa…?" suara tangis Hinata masih terdengar oleh Kiba.

'bukannya sudah kukatakan padamu…ini semua karena…'

"Aishiteru Hinata….." kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kiba sebelum ia menutup mata… Selamanya…

"KIBAAAAA-KUUUN!!!!" teriakan histeris terdengar di penjuru hutan yang biasanya sunyi senyap.

***#~o0o~#***

"Suara itu… Hinata!" seru Sakura saat mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"hn. Ayo kita kesana" pinta Sasuke. Mereka pun berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut. Oh maaf. Ralat. Hanya Sasuke yang berlari. Dan Sakura berada digendongannya. Ingat. Kaki Sakura terluka akibat pertengkaran tadi.

***#~o0o~#***

"Hinata-chan…" panggil Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata. Naruto berdiri mematung. Dia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata duduk seraya memangku kepala Kiba yan sudah sangat pucat. Sebuah pedang masih tertancap di dada pemuda itu. Hinata tidak berhenti untuk menangis.

Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Ia langsung merangkul Hinata.

Setetes air keluar dari mata Samudra tersebut. "Maaf… Aku telat…"

"Hikz… Kiba-kun…. Hikz… Kiba, Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun…" Hinata mengguman tak jelas disela tangisnya.

Naruto tak sanggup lagi bertanya lebih jauh. Kenapa musibah ini bisa terjadi.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang. Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Mata lavendernya masih sembab. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah, ditambah lagi mengalami kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan.

Samar-samar dia melihat sosok berpakaian hitam berdiri di belakang Naruto. Membawa tongkat yang siap diayunkan di atas kepala Naruto.

Oh tidak! Rupanya itu adalah musuh tadi yang dilawan Kiba. Dia hanya pura-pura pingsan saat terbentur pohon. Dan sekarang musuh itu bangkit lagi. Mencoba menyerang kembali saat ada kesempatan.

'Tidak! Kali ini aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Tidak akan kubiarkan!' batin Hinata saat ia sadar musuh itu benar-benar ingin memukul Naruto dari belakang.

"Awas!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping. Dan alhasil pukulan tongkat yang diayunkan dengan kuat oleh musuh mendarat di atas kepala Hinata.

Pandangan Hinata semakin kabur. Rambut indigo ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri. Darah segar Mengalir ke keningnya. Dan akhirnya Hinata jatuh dan pingsan.

"Ti..dak mungkin… Hinata-chan…" Naruto terkejut melihat keadaan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Musuh itu kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Naruto. Dan Akhirnya…

'Bruk!'

Musuh itu tiba-tiba terpental dan lagi-lagi terbentur pohon. Kali ini musuh itu memuntahkan darah dan dia benar-benar pingsan.

Naruto menoleh. Melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah menendang musuh itu. Sasuke berdiri sembari mengendong Sakura di punggungnya.

Mata onyx dan emerald itu sama-sama terkejut melihat kedua temannya yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Oh tidak…" Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"ini buruk" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto kembali melihat Hinata. Perlahan ia memegang kepala yang sudah basah Karena darah segar tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Ber-ta-han-lah Hinata-chan… A-aku mohon…" mata Samudra itu mulai banjir kembali.

"HINATAAAA-CHAAAN!!!"

**~~TBC~~**

-

Wah… Gajeeee…… (lari2 n teriak2 gaje)

Bagaimana menurut para Readers?

Maafkan Dini. Harus terpaksa mematikan chara Kiba. Tapi tenang saja. Kiba yang asli masih hidup. Tuh sekarang dia lagi tertidur di Kamar Dini. Hohoho~~*dihajar Kiba FG*

Di cap sebelumnya banyak yang Tanya tentang hantu wanita dan wanita yang berada di lukisan. Hantu itu sebenarnya memang T****N (maaf disensor, biar yang lainnya penasaran. Hohoho~~ *ditabok*)

Terus wanita yang mirip Naruto dan di lukisn itu. adalah Wanita yang hidup 100tahun lalu yang memiliki rumah besar itu. Wanita itu memiliki kisah kelam. Dan kejadian menghilangnya gadis setiap tahun ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu wanita yang mirip Naruto itu. keterangan lebih lanjut… ada di chap selanjutnya… Hohoho~~ *ditendang*

Sekali lagi… Tengkyu buat yang udah setia menrippyu…^_^

**Fuuyuki27: **Kalau gak buat orang penasaran. Fictnya gak seru donk… ini sudah paling cepat menurut Dini..^^

**Putri 'Hinata' Hairun Nisa: **Tegang yah… berapa watt kekuatannya? (innocent *ditampol*)

**Yuichi hime:** Tengkyu… Hikz.. sekarang pun Dini masih sedih… (lebay! *dijitak*)

**Uchiha'Madoka:** Bukan ibunya. Sudah Dini jelaskan di atas kan..^^

**Sora Chand:** Iya.. itu benar…^^

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga:** Terimakasih kembali…^^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **tak apa. Tapi yang chap ini dirippyu lagi yah.. (maksa. *ditendang*)

Next Chapter: Akankah Hinata selamat? Atau Hinata juga akan menyusul Kiba dan senasip dengan gadis yang menghilang setiap tahun itu? Penyesalan yang sangat besar terjadi di antara Mereka.

Dini butuh Saran nih buat chap selanjutnya. Apa perlu ada chara yang harus mati lagi. Gimana kalau Hinata? Kalau Readers berkenan Dini siap melakukannya (Dini nyiapin golok *dijyuuken*) hohoho~~ becanda. Tapi kalo beneran juga gak apa-apa *ditabok*

So. Review please (Puppy eye)…….

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	11. Penyesalan

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Warning: OOC **(mungkin) **&** **AU**

**Summary:** "Perintahkan Deidara untuk membom penjara mereka. Pastikan Mereka mati sebelum diperiksa oleh Anbu Konoha" katanya tajam."Segera dilaksanakan. Pain" Konan mengangguk.

Note: inilaah Fanfict Multichap pertama Dini…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 11**

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritis" pernyataan dari dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ICU itu cukup membuat ketiga anak muda yang sejak tadi menunggu temannya bisa bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah" ucap Sakura sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Hinata-san akan dipindahkan ke ruangan pasien. Mungkin enam jam lagi dia akan sadar dari tidurnya. Selama itu kalian boleh menunggunya, berhubung tak ada satu pun kerabat yang bisa menjenguknya saat ini" jelas Dokter.

"Arigato dok." Ujar Naruto. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum sebelum ia pergi melanjutkan tugasnya. Bersamaan hilangnya dokter di balik tikungan koridor itu, datang sosok pemuda berambut mencuat seperti nanas menghampiri ketiga anak muda itu.

"Shikamaru-senpai?" Sakura heran melihat kedatangan ketua osis KHS itu.

"Hoaem… tak kusangka kalian bisa membuat semua orang menjadi panic. Bahkan rumah sakit ini pun harus dijaga ketat oleh polisi" komentar Shikamaru malas mengingat sebelum masuk ke rumah sakit ini dia harus melewati pemeriksaan polisi yang sangat ketat.

"Itu wajar saja bukan? Karena ini adalah tindakan criminal" tanggapan Sasuke datar.

"biar kutambahi. Tindakan criminal yang tragis karena sudah memakan satu nyawa siswa KHS. Bahkan hampir dua nyawa sekaligus" tambah Shikamaru dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke mendengus. "katakan saja apa maumu kemari?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu. Ayahmu mau bertemu denganmu" jawab Shikamaru.

"Ayahku atau…… ketua Anbu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada penekanan pada akhir kata seraya berbisik agar tidak didengar Naruto dan Sakura.

"Yeah. Dua-duanya bukan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Oh Ayolah Sasuke. Kita semua tau bukan. Kau adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas musibah ini. Karena kau yang mengajak mereka semua ke hutan Oto" jelas Shikamaru atau bisa dibilanng sebuah sindiran.

"hn. Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu" ujar Sasuke seraya berpaling meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura. tapi baru beberapa langkah…

"Tunggu!!" Naruto memanggilnya membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru berhenti.

Sasuke pun berbalik seraya mengatakan "Ada apa lagi Dob~"

'Bruk!' satu bogeman dari Naruto mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Pemuda berkacamata itu. Membuat sudut bibir tipis Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sakura dan Shikamaru sama-sama terkejut dengan aksi Naruto yang mendadak itu.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sakura dengan ekpresi kaget

"Ini semua memang salahmu! Dari awal aku sudah katakan padamu. Pergi ke hutan Oto adalah IDE GILA!!" hardik Naruto penuh amarah tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

Sasuke menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. "Oh. Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku. Kenapa kau tidak intropeksi dirimu sendiri? Bukan kah ini semua berawal dari salahmu?" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto semakin geram. "Apa katamu?!"

"Seandainya dari awal kau lebih percaya pada Hinata tentang ceritanya. Mungkin dia tidak perlu susah-susah pergi ke Hutan Oto untuk membuktikan ceritanya pada kalian. Dan tidak akan menerima tawaran dariku untuk menyelidikinya bersama" jelas Sasuke.

Ekspresi Naruto yang awalnya marah mulai memudar. Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian berbalik membelakangi Naruto. "Ku akui. Ini salahku. Tapi kau yang memulainya Naruto. Melakukan kesalahan kecil yang menimbulkan masalah besar ini. **Tidak percaya pada sahabat sendiri**" jelas Sasuke lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke benar Naruto. Apa susahnya sih mempercayai seorang sahabat? Hm?" tambah Shikamaru lalu menyusul Sasuke pergi.

Naruto menunduk. Mata Samudranya mulai banjir lagi. Tangannya mengepal kembali. Dan tubuhnya gemetar. Penyesalan yang sangat dalam menyelebungi hatinya.

"Aku memang tidak berguna" ucapnya lirih.

Gadis bertopi merah dibelakangnya menatap punggung Naruto dengan iba."Naruto….."

***#~o0o~#***

Di sebuah ruangan besar. Seorang pria dengan rambut spike berwarna merah kekuning-kuningan, dan beberapa piercing menghiasi wajahnya. Pria itu menggunakan jubah berwana hitam dengan lambang awan merah putih pada motif jubahnya. Dia duduk di kursi besarnya seraya menengadah dan menutup matanya, menikmatai sinar bulan yang masuk melelui jendela kaca menerpa wajahnya.

"Pain" panggil seorang wanita berambut biru tua yang juga menggunakan jubah yang sama. Wanita itu berdiri di depan kursi pria yang bernama Pain.

"Kau bawa berita apa Konan?" Tanya Pain tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"sepuluh orang yang kita kirim gagal melakukan misinya. Mereka hanya berhasil membunuh satu orang cadangan anbu. Ditambah lagi salah satu diantara mereka tewas" jawab Konan.

"Lalu. Mana sisanya?"

"Tertangkap kepolisian Konoha. Mereka ditahan dan akan diintrogasi oleh Anbu. Bagaimana ini Pain? Bisa-bisa mereka akan membocorkan rahasia kita" ujar Konan.

Pain menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan pupil mata yang sangat langkah dimiliki seorang manusia. Pain menoleh menatap Konan.

"Perintahkan Deidara untuk membom penjara mereka. Pastikan Mereka mati sebelum diperiksa oleh Anbu Konoha" katanya tajam.

"Segera dilaksanakan. Pain" Konan mengangguk.

***#~o0o~#***

Bandara Suna.

Seorang pemuda berambut spike merah bata dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Berdiri memegang koper hitam yang lumayan besar. Mata emerald nya melihat sekumpulan orang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya yang juga rata-rata membawa koper.

"Dua puluh lima menit lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Kau yakin akan pergi ke Konoha. Gaara?" Tanya pemuda berambut spike hitam pada Pemuda rambut merah itu.

"Sudahlah Kankuro. Kau tak perlu khawatir, kan ada aku yang menemani Gaara" ujar gadis berambut kuning berkuncir empat seraya menepuk bahu Kankuro.

Kankuro mendengus. "Kau mau menemani Gaara atau mau bertemu dengan si kepala nanas itu. Temari-neechan?" sindir Kankuro.

Temari hanya terkekeh. "Hehehehe… dua-duanya" ujarnya seraya mengacungkan dua jarinya.

Kankuro memutar bola matanya. "Hey Gaara! Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?" Kankuro mulai kesal melihat adiknya itu yang selalu diam.

Gaara menoleh menatap Kankuro. "hn. Aku yakin dia sekarang ada di Konoha. Karena itu akan menyusulnya" ujar Gaara datar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengejarnya?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Entahlah…." Jawab Gaara datar dan tidak memuaskan bagi Kankuro.

"Huh! Kau itu seperti orang Gila. Sudah tau dia lebih memilih bergabung dengan organisasi… apa lagi namanya itu? Aka… Aka…" Kankuro menggaruk kepalanya.

"Akatsuki!" seru Temari.

"Yah. Itu maksudku! Akatsuki! Dia meninggalkan kita hanya karena itu. Kau tau. Nenek Chiyo saja sudah merelakannya" ujar Kankuro kesal.

"Kankuro. Kau itu cerewet sekali. Sudahlah. Kau tetap di Suna saja menjaga Nenek Chiyo" pinta Temari.

"Enak saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku penjaga panti jompo apa?" gerutu Kankuro yang sukses langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Temari dan Gaara.

"Ok ok. Aku akan tetap di sini menjaga Nenek Chiyo kita yang tersayang, tercinta, tercantik dan termuda" sindir Kankuro dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sehingga Temari dan Gaara sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ayo pergi Gaara. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat lagi gara-gara berdebat dengan orang lebay ini" ajak Temari. Gantian Kankuro yang melempar death glare ke Temari.

"Tunggu!!" seruan gadis itu sukses membuat Gaara dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang Gadis berambut kuning pucat tergurai panjang hingga pinggul dan bermata ungu. Ia berlari kecil sembari menyeret koper biru tuanya, ia mendekati Gaara.

"Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat" ujar Gadis itu setengah ngos-ngosan karena sudah berlari.

"Kau? Mau apa kesini?" Tanya Kankuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau ikut ke Konoha!" jawab Gadis itu girang.

"Untuk Apa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan semangat "Tentu saja Untuk Bertemu dengan Naruto-kun!"

***#~o0o~#***

"Apa?!" seru Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia langsung membanting stir mobil dan menepikan mobil sedannya di pinggir jalan.

Kepala Sasuke hampir saja terbentur kaca mobil jika saja dia tidak menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

Shikamaru tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia masih saja serius mendengar suara dari hpnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana setelah mengantar Temanku dulu" ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu seraya mengangguk dan memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Shikamaru langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi wajah Shikamaru, Sasuke tau, ada sesuatu hal buruk yang sudah terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ledakan terjadi di penjara kepolisian Konoha sebelah Barat. Sembilan orang yang menyerangmu di hutan Oto, tewas di tempat sebelum Anbu sempat mengintrogasinya" jawab Shikamaru.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat lebar di balik kacamatanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "I-itu artinya…"

"kita tidak sempat tau siapa yang menyuruh penjahat bayaran itu" Shikamaru menyambung perkataan Sasuke.

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura turun dari mobil polisi. Ia membungkukkan badannya menghadap ke polisi yang berada dalam mobil.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Jadi merepotkan Pak polisi" ujar Sakura dengan senyum canggung.

"Tak apa nak. Ini sudah tugasku. Lagipula tak baik jika kau pulang sendirian dari rumah sakit jam 4 pagi buta begini." ujar Polisi itu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih"

"Sama sama. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Lain kali jangan pergi ke hutan Oto lagi ya nak" pesan Polisi. Sakura mengangguk. Polisi itu pun menancap gas meninggalkan Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang menatap rumahnya yang masih sepi. 'Apa mereka sudah tau kalau aku pergi ke hutan Oto?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja mengendap-endap keluar rumah tanpa diketahui neneknya dan kakaknya.

Sakura merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil duplikat kunci rumahnya. Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu rumah. Gelap menyelubungi isi rumah. 'rupanya masih tidur. syukurlah' batin Sakura seraya menghela nafas lega.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan dan mengendap-ngendap. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat kaki Sakura menyentuh anak tangga pertama untuk menuju kamarnya yang dilantai dua. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

'Mati aku' umpat Sakura kesal. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Dengan ragu Ia menoleh ke belakang tempat skalar lampu ditempelkan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat sosok wanita yang dikenalnya berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Wanita berambut pirang bermata biru menatap Sakura dengan garang. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa dikuncir sekarang tergurai. Ia menggunakan piyama berwarna ungu.

"H-Ha.. hai Ino-neechan" sapa Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

Mata biru itu melebar secara sempurna. "Baka!" serunya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa yang kau cari? Malam-malam pergi ke hutan Laknat itu hah?!" hardik Ino geram.

"K-kau sudah tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Satu jam sebelum kau pulang. Polisi menelpon kami dan memberitaukannya. Sekarang Tsunade-baachan pergi ke kantor polisi. Bukannya meringankan beban Tsunade-baachan kau malah menyusahkannya!" tuduh Ino dengan marah.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak tau kalau akan begini jadinya" Sakura menunduk.

"Makanya… jangan pergi ke hutan Oto!" pinta Ino

"Kau sendiri. Satu tahun lalu kau juga pernah ke sana kan?" tuduh Sakura

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak seperti dirimu yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa teman sendiri" bela Ino.

"Tapi. Bukannya Tenten-senpai sudah mat~"

"Siapa bilang Tenten mati hah?!" seru Ino tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Sakura.

"i-itu…"

"Tenten Tidak mati! Dia hanya pergi untuk sementara. aku yakin dia akan kembali…" suara Ino mulai gemetar. Mata birunya juga mulai basah.

"Ino-neechan…" Sakura hendak menghampiri kakaknya tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Ino kembali membentaknya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu! Kau dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai Tsunade-baachan kembali!" seru Ino.

"Ta-tapi… aku mau menjenguk Hinata lagi di rumah sakit" ujar Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Ini hukuman karena malam-malam kau kabur dari rumah" kata Ino.

Dengan wajah kesal. Sakura berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. ia lansung membanting pintu dengan keras setelah memasuki kamarnya.

***#~o0o~#***

_You are my friend_

_aa… ano hine yume_

_ima demo mada_

_wasurete nain desho_

Hp Sasuke berdering di saku celananya. Segera Sasuke mengambilnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya berjalan di koridor gedung kantor Anbu Konoha. Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya melihat layar hpnya.

'_Naruto-Dobe calling'_

"Siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang juga berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Naruto" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jawab saja. Siapa tau ada hal penting yang disampaikan setelah meninjumu. Meminta maaf mungkin?" sindir Shikamaru.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia langsung menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan hp di daun telinganya

"Hn. Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke langsung to the point.

"_Sasuke… itu… aku mau minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu tadi"_ ujar Naruto dari seberang sana.

'tepat. Dugaan Shika benar' batin Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa memahami tingkahmu yang masih kekanak-kanakkan" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"_Teme!!" _seru Naruto kesal.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ujar Sasuke seraya menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan Ketua Anbu' di papan kecil itu.

"_Aku punya permohonan padamu"_ ujar Naruto dengan nada serius.

"hn?"

"_Aku ingin kau segera memecahkan kasus ini. Aku tidak mau Hinata-chan dan yang lainnya terluka lagi. Tidak boleh ada korban lagi"_ kata Naruto lirih

"Aku tau" ujar Sasuke

"_Satu hal lagi"_

"Apa lagi?"

"_Aku harap aku bisa membantumu. Apa pun itu akan aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Aku mohon… Sasuke…"_ pinta Naruto

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. kemudian ia mengatakan. "Akan aku usahakan" ujar Sasuke lalu memutuskan hubungan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk berterimakasih.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Ketua Anbu Konoha di hadapannya. Pemuda berkacamata itu lansung masuk diikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

Ruangan dengan luas 4x5 meter dengan nuansa klasik (yah pokoknya seperti kantor detektif lah. Maaf Dini tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya *ditabok readers*)

Seorang pria paruh baya bermata onyx dan berambut hitam seperti rambut Sasuke. Ia duduk di kursinya. Di depan mejanya sedikit berantakan dengan berkas-berkas. Sebuah papan nama terpampang di atas mejanya. 'Uchiha Fugaku'

"Duduklah" pintanya pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk.

Kedua pemuda itu langsung duduk di kursi dan berhadapan dengan Fugaku.

"Ada apa Pak?" Tanya Sasuke sopan. Meskipun Fugaku adalah ayahnya sendiri, tapi jika berhadapan dengannya saat di kantor, Sasuke harus menganggapnya sebagai bosnya bukan ayahnya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau tau. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar Sasuke" ujar Fugaku.

"Iya Pak. Aku tau"

"Kau harus menerima hukuman apa pun yang diberikan padamu" pinta Fugaku.

"Aku siap menerimanya Pak" kata Sasuke yakin.

"hn. Baiklah" Fugaku menghela nafas penjang. "Kau dihukum tidak akan naik pangkat menjadi anggota Anbu yang resmi"

Seketika itu mata onyx Sasuke membulat lebar di balik kacamatanya. Yang benar saja? Dia mati-matian mengejar pangkat itu. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa meraihnya? Apa pun Sasuke akan menerima hukumannya asal bukan ini. Terlalu berat baginya.

Dengan emosi memuncak mendengar pernyataan itu secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya seraya berseru "Ayah! Ini keterlaluan!"

"Sasuke! Jaga keseponanmu di hadapan Ketua!" seru Shikamaru mengingatkan Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sasuke agar kembali duduk.

Sasuke lansung sadar. Ia pun kembali duduk. "Maaf… Pak. Aku kelepasan" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Fugaku mendengus. "Sasuke kau belum mendengarkan penjelasanku sepenuhnya" ujar Fugaku.

"…" Sasuke tetap diam menunduk.

"Kau tidak akan naik pangkat menjadi anggota Anbu yang resmi. Kecuali dengan satu cara" kata Fugaku seraya menopang dagunya dengan punggung kedua tangannya.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Fugaku. 'masih ada kesempatan' batinnya.

"Satu-satunya cara agar kau naik pangkat adalah memecahkan kasus ini sampai tuntas. Hanya kasus ini dan bukan kasus yang lain"

Sasuke kembali terkejut. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata-kata Fugaku langsung mengatakan.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai saat ini. Kau ditugaskan memecahkan kasus menghilangnya seorang gadis tiap tahun di Konoha City dan juga menjaga Hyuuga Hinata yang kemungkinan menjadi korban hilang selanjutnya…. Apa kau keberatan? Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku meminta persetujuan Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Tidak pak. Aku bersedia melaksanakan tugas ini" jawab Sasuke tegas

"Em… maaf pak" Shikamaru mengacungkan tangannya pertanda ada hal yang ingin disampaikan.

"yah Shikamaru. Ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Begini pak. Kurasa hukuman itu kurang pas diberikan pada Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ditambahkan satu persyaratan lagi?" tawar Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke. Seolah mengatakan 'jangan memperburuk suasana baka!'

"Apa saranmu?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke bertindak sendirian. Bisa-bisa kesalahan ini terulang lagi. Dia terlalu gegabah dan sombong dapat melaksanakan tugas ini sendirian. Padahal dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Buktinya dia pergi ke hutan Oto tanpa memberitaukan pada ketua bukan?" lagi-lagi Shikamaru mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke yang juga seolah mengatakan 'jangan menjelekkanku di depan ayahku sendiri'.

"Kau benar Shikamaru. Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Mudah saja. Kita tinggal meminta seseorang untuk menjadi patner kerja Sasuke. Dengan begitu Sasuke dapat terkontrol" jawab Shikamaru.

Fugaku mengangguk-ngangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menjadi patner Sasuke?" tawar Fugaku langsung.

Shikamaru menguap. "Maaf pak. Aku punya kasus lain" tolak Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Fugaku sweatdrop berjamaah. 'pasti kasus menghilangkan ngantuk alias tidur' pikir ayah dan anak Uchiha itu bersamaan.

"Pak, apa boleh aku menyarankan satu orang menjadi patnerku?" pinta Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Dia bukan anggota cadangan anbu. Tapi menurutku dia pantas diangkat menjadi anggota baru untuk menjadi patnerku" ujar Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa yang membuatmu yakin?" Fugaku meminta alasan yang kuat untuk mengangkat anggota cadangan anbu yang baru.

"Dia lumayan akrab denganku. Jadi tidak canggung bekerja sama dengannya. Lagipula dia dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ini dapat memudahkan kita untuk menjaga Hinata" jelas Sasuke.

Fugaku mengangguk-ngangguk.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membayangkan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya. Seorang gadis yang menghajar musuhnya di Hutan Oto. "Dia Pintar beladiri" ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Fugaku dan Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang melamun.

Pikiran Sasuke menerawang mengingat Gadis itu dapat menganalisis dan hampir membuka kedoknya. "Dia juga pintar menganalisis" ujar Sasuke (lagi) tanpa sadar.

"Terus. Apa lagi?" Tanya Fugaku semakin penasaran. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

Otak Sasuke semakin menerawang gadis bertopi merah…

"Topi merah…" ujar Sasuke sedikit berbisik membuat Fugaku dan Shikamaru semakin heran.

"Dan… dia… Cantik…"

'Gubrak!' Fugaku dan Shikamaru hampir terjatuh dari duduknya mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

Shikamaru langsung menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hey! Kau itu memikirkan siapa sih? Kita di sini membicarakan calon cadangan anbu yang baru. Bukan pacar baru" goda Shikamaru menyadarkan Sasuke.

Semburat merah muncul dipipi sang Uchiha itu setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu. "Oh… M-maaf" Sasuke gelalapan.

"Sasuke. Tolong serius." Pinta Fugaku.

"hn baik." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas panjang. 'semoga aku tidak salah pilih orang' batinnya.

"Aku menyarankan……" Sasuke menatap Fugaku dalam-dalam. Berusaha meyakinkan sang Ketua Anbu. Bahwa pilihannya adalah tepat sebagai patnernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO"

-

**~~TBC~~**

-

Gimana? Apa chapter ini masih kurang panjang? Kayaknya kependekan deh (=,=)

Akatsuki muncul. Kawai!! (teriak2 gaje)

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Gaara yang muncul yah? (Dini garuk2 kepala) trus siapa tuh cewek berambut kuning pucat bermata ungu. Ayo tebak siapa? Hohoho~~ uhuk ohok hoek (Dini keselek batu pasir).

Wah… maafkan Dini kalau Chapter ini romancenya kurang. Terus Hinatanya lagi-lagi tidak muncul… Iam Sorry… (nangis2 lebay *ditendang*)

Tengkyu udah menberikan review pada fict multichap pertamaku ini. ^_^

**Fyuuki27:** Yaw. Dini Setuju. Mari kita siksa Hinata bersamaan *djyuuken* hohoho~~ becanda kok. Mmm… pangerannya siapa tuh?? Kiba yaw *dirasengan plus Chidori(?)*

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Yup~~ itu Tenten… tapi yang berada dilukisan itu bukan Ino maupun Temari. Dia chara baru yang aku keluarkan. Cirri-cirinya mirip Naruto female. Untuk namanya masih rahasia. Hohoho~~ *dijitak*

**Yuichi hime: **kurang panjang? Wah.. Dini pikir udah sangat panjang. Gomen yaw. Nuansa hororna? Dini usahain di chap selanjutnya…^^

**Sii Bel-Bel:** tenang ja. Dini tak akan tega mematikan chara Hinata… yup. Itu Tenten. Ni udah cepet kan?

**Ray Ichimura:** lam knal juga…^^ wah gomen kalau chara Naruto mengecewakan anda. Sebenarnya Dini sengaja awalnya Naruto seperti tidak berguna. Tapi karena musibah ini, dia akan mulai bangkit. Tuh sekarang Dini coba mengangkatnya sebagai cadangan anggota anbu yang baru. Kawai!!

Tenang saja. Kemarin Cuma becanda mau matiin chara Hinata… Dini suka Hinata kok. Eits… Dini bukan Yuri loh…hohoho~~ *ditimpuk wajan*

Tolong kalau ada kekurangan pada fict Dini ini diberikan saran yah.. dini sangat senang kalau ditegur.. agar dini dapat belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya. Dini tak akan marah kok. Asalkan tegurannya yang sopan juga yaw….^^

So. Review please (Puppy eye)…….

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	12. Ini Tidak Adil!

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Warning: AU & OOC **

**Summary:** Perempuan itu menyeringai melihat darah muncrat ke wajahnya dan mengotori gaun putih yang digunakannya."Hinata-chan!". "Uchiha, aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

* * *

Note: inilaah Fanfict Multichap pertama Dini…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City.

Oh ya. chap sebelumnya banyak yang tanya di review tentang usulan Sasuke yang jadi cadangan anbu. Awalnya Sasuke sudah berniat untuk mengusulkan Naruto untuk menjadi patnernya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat Sakura. (Prikitew!)

Kenapa Sasuke memilih Naruto, bukannya Sakura? coz dari awal Naruto sudah memohon untuk melakukan apa saja tuk bantu Sasuke. alasan ke dua, Sasuke tuh masih sombong, dia yakin bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini tanpa bantuan siapa pun, cukup naruto membantunya tuk melawan penjahat, karena bagi Sasuke, Naruto tidak pintar menganalisis. Alasan terakhir, mau ditaru di mana muka Sasuke jika dipatnerkan dengan seorang perempuan? Sasuke kan dari klan Uchiha yang punya sifat gengsian. (dihajar Sasuke+Uchiha FC)

Ok. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Mata lavender itu perlahan terbuka. Mencoba membiasakan diri melihat sinar yang begitu silau bagi pemiliknya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar yang asing. Setelah memperhatikan sekeliling dan mengingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya, pemilik mata lavender itu yakin dia berada di rumah sakit.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan tanpa bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya, pemuda berambut pirang tidur duduk dengan membenamkan kepalanya di atas ranjang seraya memegang tangan kanan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…."

'_Hyuuga…'_

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara familiar itu kembali terdengar. Kenapa masih terdengar? Kenapa di saat Hinata merasakan penderitaan ini sudah berakhir, suara wanita itu masih terdengar memangilnya? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan wanita itu dari Hinata…. Atau dari seorang Hyuuga?

Mata Lavender Hinata melihat ke pintu kamar yang masih tertutup, asal suara itu terdengar. Tiba-tiba muncullah sosok yang sangat tidak diinginkan kehadirannya oleh Hinata. Perempuan bergaun putih yang terakhir kali di lihat Hinata di rumah tua (hutan Oto).

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang masih tidak terurus dan menutupi bagian wajahnya. Kali ini tak ada borgol yang melingkar di kedua tangannya. Tapi malah perempuan itu memegang benda tajam yang berkilau. PISAU.

'Kali ini apa lagi maunya? Apa akan ada hal buruk terjadi lagi? Tidak! Aku mohon jangan lagi!' batin Hinata seakan berteriak. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Hinata pun tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Perempuan itu mendekati Hinata yang masih berbaring kaku di atas ranjang. Hinata bagikan patung hidup yang siap menerima apa saja. Tapi nyatanya, Hinata tak siap. Rasanya ingin berteriak. Tapi bibir ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk bergerak. Tenggorokan pun rasanya kering.

Pisau itu mulai dilayangkan perempuan itu diatas dada Hinata.

Tidak! jangan! Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Selama ini Dia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kenapa harus dia?! **Ini tidak Adil!**

'CRATSS!!' Pisau itu menancap di dada Hinata. Air segar pun mengalir.

Perempuan itu menyeringai melihat darah muncrat ke wajahnya dan mengotori gaun putih yang digunakannya.

"Tidaaaaak!!"

-

-

"Hinata-chan! Sadarlah!" Naruto berusaha membangunkan gadis berambut indigo itu dari mimpi buruknya.

Dari tadi Hinata mengingau tak jelas dalam tidurnya. Ia berkata 'tidak! jangan!'. Membuat Naruto -yang sejak tadi menemani Hinata- sangat khawatir.

"Tidaaaaaak!!" seru Hinata seraya membuka mata Lavendernya. Ia terbangun.

"Hinata-chan! Tenanglah" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

Hinata masih terkejut. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Keringat membahasi keningnya. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Perempuan itu…

Pisau…

Darah…

Dadanya… yah dadanya? Hinata langsung memegang tubuhnya yang baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikt pun. Hinata menoleh melihat Naruto yang memberikan tatapan khawatir padanya.

"Tak apa. Kau hanya mimpi buruk" jelas Naruto seakan tau apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

Mata lavender itu mulai basah. Hinata masih syok dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Naruto-kun…"

Dengan tanggap Naruto langsung merangkul Hinata. Membiarkan sahabatnya menangis di pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Sasuke menjatuhkan badanya di atas ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat lelah. Semalam berkeliaran di Hutan Oto. Dan mengalami ha-hal buruk yang melelahkan.

Sekarang saatnya ia beristirahat. Mehilangkan lelah dan pikiran yang sangat membebaninya.

Sasuke menutup mata onyxnya. Mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi pikirannya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Masih teringat jelas kejadian sebelum dia pulang ke rumah.

Saat ia dan Shikamaru pergi ke penjara Konoha untuk memeriksa lokasi ledakan. Ledakan itu begitu sempurna. Meledakkan tiga penjara sekaligus tanpa ada kerusakan pada penjara lainnya. Seolah direncanakan ledakan hanya terkena pada Sembilan orang yang menyerangnya di hutan Oto. Tak ada jejak yang ditinggalkan pelaku di lokasi ledakan. Semuanya terlihat sempurna. Pasti orang itu sangat ahli dalam ledakan.

Siapa pun orang itu, yang jelas. Dia tidak ingin rahasianya dibongkar oleh pembunuh bayaran itu. Tapi anehnya, kenapa mereka mengincar nyawa Sasuke dan teman-temannya di hutan Oto. Pasti ada yang mereka sembunyikan di dalam hutan Oto. Tapi apa? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?

'Cih Sial!' umpat Sasuke kesal. Ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang penat. Kenapa penyelidikan ini buntu di tengah jalan? Menyebalkan. Gerutunya

Mata onyx Sasuke melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. pukul 9 pagi. Seharusnya dia sekolah dari tadi. Tapi hari ini dia bolos, sama seperti keempat temannya. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Oh Hinata masih di rumah sakit. Apa perlu dia menjenguknya? Mungkin gadis itu sekarang sudah sadar.

_You are my friend_

_aa… ano hine yume_

_ima demo mada_

_wasurete nain desho_

Lagi-lagi ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. 'mungkin dari Naruto yang mau mengabari keadaan Hinata' duga Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya dia salah.

'_Sakura Aneh calling'_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben nih anak nelpon.

"_Halo.."_ terdengar suara Sakura dari seberang sana setelah Sasuke menjawab telponnya.

"Hn?"

"_Em… Uchiha. A-aku ingin bicara denganmu"_ Suara Sakura terdengar ragu untuk bicara.

"hn. Katakan saja"

"_Maksudku. A-aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Bisa tidak?"_

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hening sesaat… sampai…

"_Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau. Tak ap~"_

"Kau ada dimana?" Tanya Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum di seberang sana.

"_Aku di taman kota"_

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Seorang gadis bertopi merah bertuliskan 'SA' ditopinya, sedang duduk menyendiri di bangku taman kota. Kali ini taman terlihat sepi karena pada jam segini (9 pagi) semua orang sibuk dengan kesehariannya masing-masing.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. ia terlihat lesu. Entah apa yang ada di lamunannya.

Tak lama kemudian. Orang yang di tunggu Sakura datang. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang dan menggenakan kacamata lensa persegi. Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang" ujar Sakura tetap menunduk tanpa menoleh ke sampingnya.

"hn" hanya gumanan ini yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Entah artinya apa.

Sakura tidak bicara lagi. Begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke sendiri heran. Kenapa dia mau mengikuti permintaan Sakura. bukan kah seharusnya lebih enak dia istirahat di rumah.

"Kau tau. Aku pernah mengalami kejadian yang tak pernah aku lupakan di taman ini" ujar Sakura memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa detik diam.

"…" Sasuke tidak banyak komentar. Apa ini yang ingin di bicarakan Sakura padanya? Curhat?

Sakura menengadah, melihat awan di langit pagi yang cerah. Ia menghela nafas seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu sejuk. "Saat itu. Aku masih kecil. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu…"

**~~Flashback~~**

Anak perempuan berambut merah muda sepinggul sedang duduk sendirian di bangku kecil taman kota seraya terisak. Ia menutup matanya yang sembab. Menangis, hanya itu yang di lakukannya.

Awan sore terlihat mendung. Membuat taman itu sepi karena tak ada orang yang mau basah kunyup gara-gara hujan yang siap untuk turun kapan saja. Tapi Sakura kecil tetap enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura kecil.

Sakura tetap terisak seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau menangis tak ada sebab, artinya kau gila" tuduh anak laki-laki itu.

Sakura kecil pun kesal di tuduh seperti itu. "Aku tidak gila!" serunya di sela tangisnya. Sakura tetap menutup wajahnya. Ia malu wajahnya diihat jika sedang menangis.

"Kalau begitu kenapa menangis?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ayah dan Ibu jahat padaku" jawab Sakura kecil (tetap menagis dan menutup wajahnya)

"Mereka memukulmu?"

Sakura kecil menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak memberikan yang kau minta?"

Sakura kecil menggeleng.

"Mereka meninggalkanmu?"

Sakura kecil terdiam. Anak laki-laki itu mulai mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantor polisi saja" ajak anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. polisi tidak bisa membantu. Aku mendengarnya. Polisi sendiri yang memberitau nenek, kalau ayah dan ibu hari ini dimakamkan. Hikz.." Sakura kembali menangis lebih keras.

Anak laki-laki itu terpaku. Ia diam seribu kata.

"hikz… mereka jahat. Mereka meninggalkanku di hari ulang tahunku ini. Mereka bohong. Ayah dan Ibu tidak sayang padaku. Mereka jahat!" seru Sakura disela tangisnya seraya tetap menutup wajahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu mendengus. "Kau payah!" umpat anak laki-laki itu.

Sakura tetap menangis.

"Memangnya kau pikir setelah kau menangis. Orang tuamu akan kembali. Begitu? Huh! Bodoh sekali. Tak ada gunanya kau menangis dan berteriak seperti itu" ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan ketus membuat Sakura semakin keras untuk menangis.

'pluk' tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan suatu benda menutupi kepalanya. ia tidak tau itu apa -karena Sakura masih menutup matanya-. Suara tangis Sakura mulai merendah(?)

"Aku tidak tau caranya menghentikan orang menangis. Tapi kurasa topi ini bisa. Karena topi ini diberikan pamanku sebelum ia meninggal agar aku tidak menangis lagi. Dan itu berhasil sampai sekarang. Kuharap itu juga berhasil padamu" ujar anak laki-laki itu.

Sakura terdiam. Kali ini dia tidak menangis lagi. Perlahan ia membuka kedua tangannya dari depan wajahnya. Mata emerladnya masih basah karena sisa tangis yang panjang. Membuat Sakura tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat…

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum seraya berkata "Jangan menangis lagi"

Tiba-tiba terdengar ada anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya berteriak dari kejauhan. "Otouto!! Ayo cepat pulang. Sepertinya mau turun hujan!"

Anak laki-laki itu berbalik. "Iya Aniki! Aku segera ke sana!" serunya seraya berlari meninggalkan Sakura ternganga duduk sendiri.

Setelah sadar. Sakura menyesal karena tidak sempat menanyakan siapa namanya. Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil benda yang ditinggalkan anak laki-laki itu di atas kepala Sakura.

Topi merah yang bertuliskan 'SA' di depannya. Sakura tersenyum seraya memeluk topi itu. "Terimakasih…"

**~~End Flashback~~**

"Semenjak saat itu aku bejanji. Aku akan mengembalikan topi ini padanya. Meskipun aku tidak tau siapa dia" ujar Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"hehmp…"

Sakura menoleh. Melihat Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya… dia menahan tawa?

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"hn. Polos sekali. Aku baru dengar topi bisa menghentikan tangis orang lain. Itu konyol sekali!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tapi itu berarti bagiku. Tau!" seru Sakura kesal karena merasa diejek oleh Sasuke. Ia menggembungkan pipinya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"hn. Terserah" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"…"

"…"

"Aku kabur dari rumah" ujar Sakura menunduk.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. 'kabur?'

"Sebenarnya aku dihukum Ino-neechan. Aku dilarang keluar kamar sampai nenekku pulang. Tapi aku bosan di dalam kamar terus. Lagipula **ini tidak adil** bagiku. Ino-neechan seenaknya menghukumku. Padahal dia sendiri juga pernah ke hutan Oto. Tapi saat itu dia tidak dihukum karena tidak ketahuan oleh nenek. Sedangkan aku…." Gerutu Sakura.

"…."

"Aku tau. Aku salah. Bahkan sangat salah…. Aku yang pertama kali tidak percaya dengan cerita Hinata. Naruto hanya mengiyakan ucapanku. Aku juga yang meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk membuka laci meja yang berada di rumah tua itu. Seandainya saat itu aku tidak menyuruhnya, pasti tangan Hinata tidak akan disengat kalajengking dan Kiba tidak akan menghisap racun itu. Jadi… kiba tidak akan… ti-dak-a-kan…" Suara Sakura mulai gemetar. Ia masih menunduk menatap tanah di pijaknya.

"hn. Kau memang salah!" tuduh Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke yang duduk di emeraldnya mulai berkaca kaca. Sakura sedikit kesal. Bukan itu yang diinginkannya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia ingin Sasuke menghiburnya, bukan menuduhnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku berbohong dan mengatakan kau tidak bersalah. Begitu?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

Sakura terhenyak. Yah memang itu yang diingankannya dari Sasuke. Menghiburnya… tapi, apakah memang harus berbohong? Setidaknya Sasuke mengatakan 'kau tidak salah. Ini memang sudah takdir tuhan' tapi apakah itu termasuk berbohong? Apa salahnya berbohong demi membuat orang lain lebih tenang, bukan?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama menatap wajah Sakura di sampingnya. Di tambah lagi mata emerald itu berkaca-kaca, menahan air yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Jujur… pemuda berkacamata itu tidak tega melihat perempuan bersedih, apalagi menangis.

"Kau, Aku, Naruto, Hinata, bahkan Kiba. Semuanya bersalah dalam hal ini. Itu wajar, karena semua manusia pernah mengalaminya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang harus kau hadapi sekarang adalah bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan. Bukannya lari dari tanggung jawab, dan melakukan kesalahan baru. Seperti kau yang lari dari hukumanmu" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke Sakura.

"Tapi… i-tu tidak~"

"**Tidak adil?** Hn… dunia ini memang tidak pernah adil. Siapa bilang orang pernah mengalami keadilan yang sesungguhnya? Kalau pun ada, hanya orang itu yang merasa adil, sedangkan bagi orang lain belum tentu adil. Itu bukan arti keadilan yang sesungguhnya. Jika kau mau keadilan yang benar-benar adil. Silahkan kau pergi menyusul Kiba. Di sana kau akan mendapatkannya" kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mencoba mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Dia ada benarnya. Keadilan yang dirasakan sepihak bukanlah keadilan yang sesungguhnya. Manusia memang egois, mereka merasa adil jika menguntungkan bagi dirinya sendiri bukan bagi orang lain. Kenyataannya, itu yang selalu terjadi di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini. Kecuali di akhirat.

Kali ini Sasuke kembali menoleh ke sampingnya. Menatap mata Emerald dari balik kacamatanya. "Ini kenyataan. Kau salah dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu. Hidup di Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Kau harus menerimanya." tambah Sasuke seraya tersenyum kecut.

**~~Sasuke's POV~~**

Hm… kuharap dia mengerti makna dari kata-kataku. Aku sendiri mendapatkan kata-kata bijak ini dari seseorang…

Yah. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi ruang di hatiku. Dia perempuan yang selalu menemaniku di Ame. Menemaniku di saat kesepian. Menghiburku di saat sedih. Dan dialah yang mengatakan kata-kata bijak ini padaku saat aku marah dan merasa tidak adil karena aku terlalu jauh ketinggalan oleh kakakku (dalam hal prestasi)

Hmm.. aku jadi teringat dia. Mantan kekasihku di Ame. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Ah! Sudahlah. dia hanya masa laluku.

**~~End Sasuke's POV~~**

Sakura terisak. Ia menunduk seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Dia menangis? Hey. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?' pikir Sasuke heran.

"Hikz… Aku memang salah…" ujar Sakura di sela tangisnya.

'Oo… dia menyesal. Hn. dasar perempuan. Terlalu dramatisis. Gitu aja langsung nangis' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau kan sudah memakai topi itu. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menangis?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek mengingat cerita masa kecil Sakura yang tadi.

"Hikz.. itu konyol sekali. Mana ada topi yang bisa menghentikan tangis orang!" gerutu Sakura di sela tangisnya (emang bisa?)

Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawa. 'benarkan apa yang aku bilang tadi?' pikirnya.

Sakura masih saja terisak membuat Sasuke semakin gelisah melihatnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sudahlah…" ujarnya seraya perlahan merangkul Sakura dan membawa gadis itu menangis dipelukannya.

Sakura yang awalnya terkejut dengan perilaku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hangat padanya. Toh menerima juga dirinya dipeluk seperti itu. Lagipula, dia merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Naruto langsung cengar-cengir setelah menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Hinata-chan. Ada kabar bahagia. Neji-senpai sudah kembali ke Konoha. Dia sekarang ada di bandara Konoha dan akan langsung menjengukmu ke sini" ujar Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyuman tiga jarinya.

Namun yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapinya. Hinata duduk di atas ranjang pasien dengan seluruh kakinya yang diselimuti seprei biru muda. Di punggung Tangan kanannya tertancap alat infuse menandakan fisiknya belum sembuh total. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di kursi samping kanan ranjang Hinata.

Senyum tiga jari Naruto pudar melihat Hinata terlihat sedih. Kenapa masih sedih? Apa dia masih memikirkan mimpi buruknya tadi?

"Hinata-chan?..." panggil Naruto yang mulai khawatir.

"Naruto-kun…. Kiba-kun dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada lirih tanpa menoleh ke Naruto. Tatapannya masih kosong lurus ke depan.

Naruto menunduk lesu. 'Oo.. itu yang dipirkanya..' batin Naruto.

"Mana Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi, karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya Hinata tau Kiba sudah tak ada, tapi dia masih berharap hal yang dia alami di Hutan Oto juga sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Maafkan kami Hinata-chan……. Kiba tidak tertolong" jawab Naruto lirih masih tetap menunduk. Enggan untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

"Tidak tertolong? Artinya apa?"

"Artinya… Kiba sudah pergi…"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Jauh sekali…."

"Kapan Kiba-kun kembali?"

"Dia tidak akan kembali"

"Kalau begitu… apa aku bisa menyusul Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata-chan Hentikan!" seru Naruto seraya menengadah melihat Hinata.

Setetes air jatuh dari mata Samudra Naruto. Tapi air itu tidak sebanding dengan derasnya sungai kecil yang sudah membasahi kedua pipi Hinata. Dia menangis.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah gemetar. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat. Hatinya sakit. Perih. Menerima kenyataan kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.

"Kiba-kun…… k-kau bodoh…" gumannya lirih. "K-kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa? Mana janjimu yang akan terus melindungiku… bagaimana caramu melindungiku jika kau sendiri pergi tanpa membawaku? Dasar bodoh" ujar Hinata lagi disela tangisnya.

Naruto terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengatai orang 'bodoh' (meskipun orang itu sudah tak ada). Apa ini karena emosinya sudah tak terkotrol lagi gara-gara betapa sakitnya hati Hinata.

"Siapa? Siapa yang akan melindungiku jika kau sudah tak ada… kiba-kun… siapa lagi selain dirimu?" Tanya Hinata lirih entah pada siapa.

"Hinata-chan…." Tangan Naruto bergerak menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Hatinya lebih sakit melihat keadan Hinata yang seperti orang setengah gila.

Mata Lavender itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata perih.

Tangan kiri Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mengarahkannya menghadap wajah Naruto. Mata Samudra itu menatap dalam Mata lavender yang sembab.

"Aku mohon jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Kiba pasti sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Terlebih diriku" mohon Naruto.

"Ta-pi… si~"

"Sstt…" jari telunjuk tangan kanan Naruto menempel pada bibir Hinata. "Tenang saja. Ada aku di sini. Aku yang akan selalu menjagamu. JANJI" ujar Naruto menatap mata Hinata. Berusaha meyakinkannya kalau dia sungguh-sungguh.

Kali ini Hinata mulai tenang. Tak ada lagi air yang keluar di mata indahnya itu.

Dengan lembut Naruto menghapus sisa-sisa sungai kecil di kedua pipi Hinata seraya mengatakan "Jadi… kau jangan menangis lagi ya? Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"ya?"

"B-berjanjilah kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku" pinta Hinata lirih. Ia tidak mau lagi ada yang menyusul Kiba-kun karena dirinya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap mata Samudra itu heran.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum tiga jari ala Namikaze. Ia langsung mengacungkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya di hadapan Hinata seraya berkata.

"Aku. Namikaze Naruto BERJANJI. Akan selalu menjaga Hyuuga Hinata sampai titik darah penghabisan. Dan tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata. SELAMANYAAA!!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

Wajah Hinata mendadak merah bak kepiting rebus. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto mengatakan hal itu. 'dia…. Ah tidak! dia melakukan ini hanya karena sebagai tanda persahabatan. Iya. Hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku tak boleh ge-er' batin Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Kau tak percaya pada janjiku?" Tanya Naruto karena Hinata tidak menanggapi jari kelingking Naruto.

Hinata sadar dari lamunanya. "ah! I-iya.."

Hinata langsung mengaitkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya pada jari kelingking Naruto seraya berkata. "A-aku percaya"

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar melebihi tiga jari *?*

Mau tidak mau Hinata yang merona juga ikut tersenyum lembut. 'Naruto-kun… kau memang selalu bisa membuat sahabatmu ini tersenyum lagi'

Mulai saat ini. Mereka berdua berharap… janji ini tidak akan terlanggar. Yah.. hanya bisa berharap……

**~~TBC~~**

-

Dan hanya Dini yang menentukan nasib mereka berdua. Kekekekek~~~ (tertawa iblis seraya menembakkan AK47 ke langit) *dirasengan+dijyuuken*

Huf. Akhirnya chap ini cepat kelar juga. Gimana? Panjang bukan? Yah… ini sudah sampai batas Dini.

Kenapa malah chap ini penuh ma romance? Mana misterinya? Wah gomen ya… chap depan misterinya baru kembali lagi. Apalagi tentang cew rmbut kuning mata ungu itu, di chap depan baru muncul deh. Plus siapa orang yang dikejar Gaara.

* * *

Terimakasih banyak atas riviewnya. (membungkukkan badan 360' *?*)

**Chido daidai-Iro:** Shion? Hm… chap depan baru Dini jawab yaw. Hohoho~~ *ditampar*. yg pke topi merah n cantik itu Sakura, bukan Naruto. Kayaknya Naruto bisa tuh deketin Hinata (prikitew!)…^^

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga: **tak apa. Dini bisa memakluminya kok. Asal chap selanjutnya di review juga yaw (maksa, *ditendang*). Cewek rambut kuning itu… Dini jawab chap depan yaw. Hohoho~~~ *ditimpuk sandal*…^^

**Ray Ichimura:** 'Penyesalan' chap khusus Naruto? Hn. Dini baru nyadar. (lemot *dijitak*). Shion? Chap depan baru dijawab yaw. Hohohoho~~ *ditimpuk sepatu*…^^

**.9xy: **Pein ato Pain? Dilihat di fict lainnya biasanya 'pein'. Tapi Dini lihat di komik, tulisannya 'Pain'. Jadi yang benar yang mana? (bingung sendiri *dijitak*) kiba? Yah dia akan dimakan eh salah, dimakam maksudnya. Ceritanya ada di chap depan yaw.^^

**Risle-coe: **Udah dijawab di atas (note sebelum fict). Itachi masih anggota Anbu yang resmi. BELUM masuk Akatsuki. (tau kan artiya belum?) tengkyu udah di fav plus reviewnya..^^

**Fyuuki27:** Yup. Tenang aja, mereka akan bekerja sama. Ok. Ini udah panjang kan?...^^

**Sii Bel-Bel:** cewek itu adalah… di chap depan akan muncul. Hohohoho~~ *ditimpuk wajan*. Tenten kenapa bisa begitu? Yah.. itulah misterinya, yang akan dipecahkan oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya…^^

**Yuichi hime: **yup~ ini udah Update yang cepet…^^

**Namikaze opink macchiato:** Yup~ Naruto pasti akan berguna… sering-sering review yaw (maksa *ditabok*)…^^

**Heri the Weird: **Ok. Dini tunggu review selanjutnya yaw…^^

**Cendy-hoseki:** Tengkyu atas pujiannya (merona *ditampar*)…^^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Arigato Arigato…^^

**KuroHiruAmano:** Holaa juga… Hohohoho~~~ tengkyu...^^

**Sora Chand:** Sasuke kan juga manusia yang mengalami Masa MUDA! (loh kok kayak Lee?!)…^^

* * *

Yang paling sulit di chap ini adlh bagian kata2 Sasuke. Kok jadi OOC gitu ya? apa-apaan tuh ma kata bijaknya? Emang ada maknanya? (=,=). Gomen kalau tentang 'dunia ini tak adil' ada yang tidak setuju. Itu Cuma menurut pendapat Dini yang gaje… Kyaaa!! Maaaf!! (lari2 sambil teriak2 gaje)

Gimana pendapat kalian? Tolong review yaw…

Tekan tombol Biru dibawah^^

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	13. Teman lama

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Warning: AU & OOC **

**Summary:** "Cih! Dia!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sehingga dalam hitungan detik kejadian panas pun terjadi. Sasuke hendak menendang pemuda itu.

Note: inilaah Fanfict Multichap pertama Dini…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 13**

'Cklek' suara pintu kamar pasien Hinata dibuka seseorang dari luar. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa gerangan orang yang menjenguk Hinata.

"Ohayou" sapa Sakura dengan semangat seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ohayou Saku-chan, Sasuke-san" balas Hinata lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Hai Saku-chan, Teme!" Naruto tidak kalah semangat sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

"hn" yah… setidaknya Sasuke membalas kan.

"Aku bawakan buah-buahan untukmu Hinata-chan. Agar kau lebih cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini" ujar Sakura seraya mengangkat –menunjukkan satu kantong plastik berisihi beberapa jeruk, apel, dan buah lainnya.

"Tak perlu khawatir Saku-chan. Kata dokter, besok Hinata-chan sudah bisa pulang kok. Hehehe…." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Wah. Itu bagus" ujar Sakura girang.

"hn. Dengan begitu pemakaman Kiba tak perlu ditunda lebih lama" ujar Sasuke datar. Tapi itu cukup membuat Hinata dan Sakura terkejut.

"P-pemakaman K-kiba-kun..?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, seolah meminta agar Naruto yang menjelaskannya.

"Itu… Aku dan Teme meminta keluarga Inuzuka untuk menunda pemakaman Kiba sampai kau pulih. Agar kau dapat melihat jenazahnya untuk terakhir kalinya" jelas Naruto seraya tersenyum kecut.

Hinata terpaku. Ia lalu menunduk seraya menyeka air matanya. "A-a…a-arigato…"

Sakura menghelas nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. Berusaha membagi kesedihan yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

"Hinata…" Sakura perlahan memeluk Hinata. "Maafkan aku. Ini juga semua karena salahku" setetes air mata keluar di sudut mata emerald itu.

"Sudahlah… tak apa Saku-chan" Hinata berusaha mengelus punggung Sakura. membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum (tipis) melihat Sakura dan Hinata berpelukan. Entahlah itu senyum bahagia atau sebuah senyuman seringai yang sepertinya menginginkannya juga.

"Ehm, Aku tidak dipeluk juga nih Saku-chan" tuh kan, Naruto sudah mulai merayu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menoleh. Melihat Naruto berdiri seraya tersenyum tiga jari sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala..

"Untuk apa?" Sakura pun berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"ya untuk minta maaf"

"Rasanya aku tak punya salah padamu" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Wah. Kau punya banyak salah padaku. Seperti kau sering menjitakku dengan kasar, dan kau seri~" perkataan Naruto terputus ketika mata samudranya melihat kejadian aneh di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran karena melihat Naruto mengap-mengap tak jelas seraya menunjuk belakang Sakura. ia pun menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto.

Mata emerald itu pun membulat melihat Hinata yang duduk di atas ranjang sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

"S-s…S-sasuke…" wajah Hinata sudah memerah malu.

"Teme!!" seru Naruto yang kesadarannya sudah kembali. Ia lansung mendekati Sasuke dan melepaskan –menarik paksa kerah baju biru dongker yang digunakan Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata. "Apa Maksudmu melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto kesal seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya meminta maaf pada Hinata. Sama seperti yang dilakukan si topi merah itu kan?" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajah innocent-nya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memeluknya seperti itu. Lama lagi pelukannya!" protes Naruto yang tidak terima *?*

"Iya. Bilang saja kau mau mencarikan kesempatan untuk memeluk Hinata!' tuduh Sakura yang juga kesal.

"Memang iya" jawab Sasuke seraya menyeringai. Membuat Naruto dan Sakura semakin naik pitam. Mereka berdua berkacak pinggang seraya berseru…

"KAU INI!!!" seru Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ketiga temannya yang menurutnya lucu*?*.

Melihat tawa bahagia di wajah Hinata itu, sontak membuat Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Begitu pula Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

'tok tok' bunyi pintu kamar inap Hinata diketuk dari luar.

"Hey. Ini kamar pasien bukan kamar hotel. Kau tidak perlu mengetuknya. Hoaaam…" terdengar suara pemuda dari luar kamar yang sudah familiar bagi Naruto cs karena dia menguap di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi Shikamaru. Kita harus tetap menjaga sopan santun" terdengar suara wanita juga dari luar kamar.

"Huh. Merepotkan" gerutu suara pemuda tadi. Selanjutnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya Pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas ala samurai zaman edo.

"Shikamaru-senpai" sapa Sakura. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas.

"Ohayou Minna-san" seru gadis yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru. Ia berambut kuning berkuncir empat.

"loh. Temari-senpai?" Naruto terkejut melihat kehadiran gadis itu.

"Hai Naruto" Temari hanya tersenyum pada Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata heran melihat kehadiran gadis asing bagi mereka.

Sementara Sasuke, Aura disekitarnya mulai berbubah. Dia merasa gadis kuning itu membawa seseorang yang dia benci. Dan hal yang diduga Sasuke itu tepat.

Seseorang muncul dari balik punggung Temari. Pemuda berambut merah bata bermata jade dan bertato 'ai' di sudut dahinya.

"Wah. Gaara juga datang yah" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum tiga jari.

"Cih! Dia!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sehingga dalam hitungan detik kejadian panas pun terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Gaara dengan kaki kanan di ayunkan ke samping kiri kepala Gaara (seperti hendak menendang kepala Gaara dari samping). Dengan tanggap Gaara menahan kaki kanan Sasuke dengan satu tangan kanannya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan kaki Sasuke tanpa mau melepaskannya.

Semua terkejut. Shikamaru mendengus. "Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya" ujar Shikamaru seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cih. Sialan kau" umpat Sasuke kesal berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari genggaman Gaara.

"Kau yang memulai" ujar Gaara datar dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Gaara. Lepaskan dia" pinta Temari. Gaara pun melepaskan genggamannya.

Sasuke menarik kakinya. Sebenarnya ia masih hendak menyerang lagi. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena Shikamaru mengatakan "Sasuke. Jangan membuat ulah di sini. Ini rumah sakit"

Mata onyx itu menatap tajam mata jade tersebut. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Sasuke dan Gaara saling melempar death glare andalan mereka. Sehingga menimbulkan efek kilat dan petir diantara tatapan mereka.

Sakura menyikut Naruto "Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "iya. Mereka Temanku di Suna. Aku kenal mereka saat aku dan ayahku berkunjung ke Suna beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena ayahku menjalin bisnis dengan ayahnya" jelas Naruto.

"Oo.. lalu kenapa Uchiha sepertinya sangat membenci pemuda itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya. "entahlah. Bahkan aku tak tau kalau mereka juga saling kenal"

'kreet' pintu kamar pasien itu kembali dibuka seseorang dari luar.

Masuklah gadis cantik berambut kuning panjang sepinggul. "Huf. Kau Jahat Gaara! Masa aku tadi ditinggal sih. Aku kan hanya pergi ke kamar mandi seben~" keluhan gadis itu terhadap Gaara terhenti saat mata ungunya melihat sosok pemuda beramput pirang yang berdiri di sisi ranjang pasien.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah gadis itu. Sedangkan Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis yang sangat ia kenal itu. "Shion-chan?"

"Naruto-kun!!" seru Shion seraya berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan langsung merangkul tubuh tegap Naruto. Membuat pemuda bermata Samudra itu sedikit merona mendapatkan perilaku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tau. Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun" ujar Shion manja masih memeluk Naruto.

"oh ya… hehehehe….." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tertawa canggung. Tapi tawanya terhenti ketika menyadari ada beberapa pandangan berarti menuju padanya.

Pertama, pandangan menggoda dari Shikamaru dan Temari. Kedua, pandangan sinis dari Sakura dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka masih sibuk saling melempar death glare andalan mereka, tak peduli ada adegan langka yang terjadi (jarang-jarang ada cew cantik yang mau meluk Naruto kan. :p *dirasengan*)

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Setelah cukup lama mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dan mengobrol, pengecualian Gaara. Shikamaru pun pamit pulang.

"Maaf ya Hinata. Aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Orang-orang Suna yang merepotkan ini harus aku antar dulu ke hotel mereka. hoaaaem… Menyusahkan saja" Ujar Shikamaru malas.

Temari berkacak pinggang. "Shikamaru. Jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Apa? Memang begitu kenyataannya kan. Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hinata sebagai perwakilan dari KHS. Tapi mendadak kau menelpon dan ingin dijemput di bandara, terlebih lagi kau juga ngotot mau ikut ke rumah sakit. Bukannya itu menyusahkan?" gerutu Shikamaru. Temari hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hoaaaem… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah" pamit Shikamaru lalu berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar pasien.

"Aku juga pulang dulu" pamit Temari seraya membungkukkan badanya separuh lalu mengekor di belakang Shikamaru. Begitu pula Gaara tapi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Namun langkahnya terhenti beberapa satu meter di belakang pintu, setelah sadar ada yang hampir ketinggalan.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Mata jade itu menatap ke arah Shion yang masih berdiri di samping Naruto seraya merangkul tangan kiri Naruto.

"Shion" ucap Gaara tajam. Seolah berkata 'ayo cepat pergi dari sini'

Namun Shion malah membuang muka ke arah lain agar mata ungu itu tidak menatap Gaara seraya berkata. "Aku mau di sini saja bersama Naruto-kun"

Naruto gelagapan ketika tatapan tajam Gaara beralih padanya. "Em… Shion-chan. Sebaiknya kau ikut Gaara dan yang lainnya dulu…" bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau bersamamu Naruto-kun" tolak Shion.

"Shion! Jika Kau tidak ikut. Kopermu akan kubuang di tengah jalan dan Bonekamu kurobek" ancam Gaara tajam lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Shion terpaku sesaat sebelum ia mencak-mencak kesal seraya berseru "GAARAAA!!! Kenapa Kau Selalu Kejam Padaku?!!"

Dengan tak rela Shion melepaskan rangkulannya dari tangan Naruto "Maaf ya Naruto-kun. Aku harus pergi dulu. Tapi nanti kita bertemu lagi ya" pinta Shion.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan bisa menelponku nanti" Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Shion membalas senyumannya. "Ja Naruto-kun!" pamitnya hanya pada Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Hinata, Sakura, maupun Sasuke.

Setelah Shion keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata. Aura di dalam kamar pun mulai berubah. Panas. Terutama dari Sakura.

Gadis bertopi merah itu berkacak pinggang di hadapan Naruto. "Jadi Naruto….. Siapa Gadis itu?!" tanyanya tajam.

"tadi kan dia sudah memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Shion dari Suna. Aku mengenalnya saat tak sengaja bertemu dan menyelamatkan dia dari preman Suna" jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu Maksudku! Dia itu 'siapa'mu?!" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Tentu saja hanya teman" jawab Naruto dengan penekanan kata pada 'hanya teman'.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun… k-kau dan S-shion tadi terlihat… err… m-mesra… a-pa mungkin kalian paca-ran?.." tanya Hinata gelagapan seraya menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih setia duduk di atas ranjangnya. "B-bukan kok! Dia bukan pacarku!" seru Naruto seraya mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Yang Benar?" Tanya Sakura memastikan dengan nada sinis.

"Iya Sungguh hanya teman. Suer deh!" Naruto mengacungkan dua jarinya berbentuk V di hadapan Sakura. berusaha meyakinkannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto pacaran dengan gadis itu? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam melirik Sakura.

"Ah! T-tidak kok! A-aku hanya marah saja jika Naruto Pacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku dan Hinata. Masa dia mau main rahasia pada sahabatnya sendiri sih!" gerutu Sakura sedikit gugup*?*.

"Hahaha… tenang saja Saku-chan. Aku pasti akan beritau padamu dan Hinata jika aku sudah punya pacar baru. Sekalian aku traktir kalian" ujar Naruto semangat seraya tersenyum tiga jari.

'kuharap gadis yang beruntung itu aku.' batin salah satu di antara sahabat Naruto.

Sasuke lalu melirik arloji rolex yang terikat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 11.47 am.

"Hinata. Aku juga pergi sekarang. Aku punya urusan yang harus ku kerjakan" ujar Sasuke. Pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata seraya menyeringai.

Seakan tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke. Naruto langsung menghadang Sasuke.

"Jangan harap kau bisa memeluk Hinata-chan lagi Teme!!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Dobe. Aku kan hanya ingin memberi pelukan perpisahan" ujar Sasuke memasang wajah innocent.

"Tidak Perlu! Kalau mau pulang, ya pergi saja sana! Hus Hus!" usir Naruto kesal.

"Ah. Kau tidak asik dobe. Bilang saja kau cemburu karena tidak mendapatkan pelukanku" goda Sasuke bercanda seraya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto bergidik. "Kyaa! Kau gila Teme!" serunya kesal seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum kecut? Kenapa? Yah… dia tak bisa pungkiri kalau dirinya sedikit cemburu.

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang" pamit Sasuke lalu melirik Sakura. "hey topi merah! Kau tidak ikut?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. "maksudmu aku?" Tanya Sakura memastikan seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"hn. Aku kan melewati rumahmu. Jadi tak masalah jika kau menumpang mobilku" jawab Sasuke.

"Ok. Aku ikut pulang denganmu. Lagipula jika aku terlalu lama di sini. Ino-neechan bisa marah padaku" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan yah Sasuke, Saku-chan" ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya"

"hn"

"Teme. antar Saku-chan pulang dengan selamat. Awas kau kalau macam-macam dengannya" ancam Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Cerewet." Umpat Sasuke.

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

"Telpon dari siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran karena Naruto terlihat gelisah setelah menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Ah! I-itu.. dari ayahku. Dia menyuruhku pulang. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu. Kau pulang saja Naruto-kun" pinta Hinata yang masih setia duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tapi Hinata-chan. Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini" tolak Naruto keberatan

"Tak apa Naruto-kun. A-aku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin hal yang ingin disampaikan Minato-sama sangat penting. Kau harus pulang" pinta Hinata lagi meskipun dirinya sedikit tak rela mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi Hinata-chan. Bagiku, kau itu Lebih Penting" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Membuat Hinata kembali merona.

"Sudahlah. Kau pergi saja Naruto. Biar aku yang menemani Hinata-hime" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu. Naruto dan Hinata pun menoleh. Melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"N-neji-niisan"

"Neji-senpai"

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Setelah Naruto pamit pulang. Tinggallah dua keluarga Hyuuga dalam kawar rawat Hinata.

Neji duduk di kursi samping ranjang Hinata dan menghadap ke arah adik sepupunya itu.

"Paman Hiashi tak bisa menjengukmu karena urusan kerja lagi ya?" Tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Hanabi?"

"Hari ini dia ada ujian"

Neji mendengus. "Seandainya bibi Hana masih ada. Pasti beliau sudah setia menemanimu di sini"

"I-iya…" Hinata menunduk seraya tersenyum kecut. Ia kembali mengingat ibunya. Hyuuga Hana yang sudah lama meninggal karena kanker rahim yang dideritanya.

"Hinata-hime" panggil Neji.

Hinata pun mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Neji. Sepasang mata lavender itu saling bertemu.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke hutan Oto?" Tanya Neji.

Hinata sedikit tersentak. Dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Neji, Padahal dia ingin menghindari pertanyaan ini.

"Hime? Jawab pertanyaanku" tuntut Neji karena Hinata hanya terdiam.

Hinata menatap mata lavender itu dengan tatapan sayu. Dia bimbang. Apa perlu dia menceritakan tujuannya ke Hutan Oto pada Neji? Apa dia harus mengingat kembali kejadian yang sangat ingin dilupakannya itu? Tidak!.... tapi, Hinata tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini pada kakaknya. Neji juga harus tau masalah apa yang dia hadapi sekarang.

Di saat Hinata masih ragu untuk menceritakan pengalamannya. Wanita asing itu kembali datang.

Tiba-tiba perempuan yang memanggil nama Hyuuga itu sudah hadir dalam kamar Hinata.

Mata Lavender Hinata terbelalak melihat perempuan itu sudah berdiri di belakang Neji. Perempuan dengan wujud transparan, sehingga kita bisa melihat tembus pandang melewati tubuhnya. Perempuan itu masih menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang sudah kusam. Rambut hitamnya pun masih tergurai tak terawatt menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kedua tangan perempuan itu diacungkan kebelakang Neji, tepat di samping kanan kiri leher Neji. Seperti hendak mencekik leher Neji?

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan perempuan itu. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kembali kaku untuk bergerak.

Alhasil perempuan itu melanjutkan aksinya. Tapi sayangnya, tangan perempuan itu menembus leher Neji. Ia tak bisa menyentuh Neji. Namun perempuan itu seperti tidak menyerah. Ia kembali mengayunkan tangannya. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja tangan itu menembus tubuh Neji.

Hinata memperhatikannya. Perempuan itu tidak seperti ingin mencekik Neji. Tapi malah tetlihat seolah perempuan itu berusaha merangkul Neji dari belakang. Tapi tak bisa.

Angin pun berhembus masuk melewati pintu kamar pasien Hinata. Entah kenapa, angin itu bisa meniup rambut hitam panjang perempuan itu. Sehingga wajah yang pucat itu terekspos di mata Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu terkejut saat melihat wajah yang sangat familiar itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan mata coklat itu mengeluarkan setetes air mata menatap Neji dari belakang. Seraya berkata..

'_Hyuuga….'_

Hinata berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Dan saat itu pula dia sadar. Selama ini, bukan dia yang dipanggil oleh suara wanita itu. Melainkan 'Hyuuga Neji'.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya Hinata yang bisa mendengar maupun melihat perempuan itu? Sedangkan Neji, sama sekali tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memanggil namanya. Perempuan itu menangis seraya berusaha merangkul Neji dari belakang. Tapi tak bisa karena tangannya menembus tubuh Neji. Hinata pun bertanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ada apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

"Hinata-Hime? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji mulai khawatir melihat Hinata diam terpaku pada sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Hinata menyebut nama perempuan itu dengan nada pelan. "Tenten-senpai"

Neji tersentak. Ia tak tau apa yang dilihat Hinata. Tapi ia menoleh ke belakang mengikuti arah tatapan Hinata.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan. Tenten telah menghilang.

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Naruto duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberut. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada seraya menatap orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. Wanita paruh baya berambut merah sepinggul sedang berdiri di hadapan Naruto sembari menceramahinya tanpa henti.

"Jadi. Lain kali jangan coba-coba pergi keluar rumah tanpa izin dari Orangtuamu Naruto-kun. Kau itu sudah dewasa. Berapa kali harus dibilangi sih!" gerutu Wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibu Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kushina-chan. Kau sudah berbicara hampir satu jam pada Naruto. Itu sudah cukup tuk menasihatinya" celetuk pria paruh baya berambut pirang dan bermata biru samudra yang sedang duduk di Sofa berhadapan dengan Naruto sekaligus dibelakang Kushina.

Kushina mendengus seraya menoleh ke belakang. "Aku tak percaya ini sudah cukup. Dia itu susah dinasehati. Masuk ke telinga kanan, keluar ke telinga kiri. Sama sepertimu Minato-kun!" tujuk Kushina pada Minato.

"Tentu saja. Kalau gak mirip bukan ayah dan anak dong" celetuk Naruto membuat Khusina mendelik padanya.

Minato menghela nafas. "Kushina sayang. Apa sudah selesai? Aku juga perlu bicara pada putra kita kan?" pinta Minato dengan nada lembut sehingga Kushina sedikit merona dipanggil seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu Minato-kun" ujar Kushina seraya duduk di samping Minato.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Hah! Masih ada Ceramah lagi!"

Minato terkekeh melihat reaksi anaknya itu. "Tenanglah Naruto. Kau tau kan. Ayah tidak pandai dalam hal menceramahi orang. Yah kecuali ibumu ini" ujar Minato seraya melirik wanita di sampingnya. Kushina langsung mencubit lengan Minato membuat pria itu meringis kecil.

"Kuharap kau membecirakan hal yang benar-benar penting ayah" harap Naruto.

"Tentu saja ini adalah penting. Karena kau akan memikul tugas yang berat" ujar Minato.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya "Maksud ayah?"

"Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu sedikit keberatan dengan keputusan Ini. Tapi ya… apa boleh buat. Mereka sudah memilihmu" Kata Minato.

"Ayah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" ujar Naruto frustasi seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

Minato kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Langsung pada intinya saja"

"Yah Itu lebih baik. Cepat katakan" pinta Naruto tak sabaran.

"Naruto-kun. Sopanlah sedikit pada orangtuamu!" Kushina berkacak pinggang. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Minato kembali terkekeh sebelum ia berhenti dan mengatakan kalimat yang begitu tegas ala Walikota Konoha.

"Namikaze Naruto. Mulai saat ini. Kau akan diangkat menjadi Anggota Cadangan Anbu yang baru"

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Hendak menelpon seseorang. Tangan kirinya memegang kendali stir mobil, sedangkan yang kanan menempelkan headset di telinga kananya agar dapat mendengar suara orang yang ditelponya.

Mata onyx dibalik kacamata itu terfokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya. Mobilnya baru saja meninggalkan rumah Sakura setelah mengantarnya. Sekarang tujuan si bungsu Uchiha itu adalah bandara. Dia ingin menjemput seseorang yang baru saja tiba di Konoha. Yah. Hari ini banyak juga yang tiba di Konoha.

"Halo Sasuke. Ada apa? Hoaem.." terdengar suara berat dari headset Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'orang ini benar-benar tak berhenti untuk menguap' batinnya

"Shikamaru. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?"

"Pasti tentang Gaara kan?" tebak Shikamaru tepat pada sasarannya.

"hn. Apa yang diinginkan dua anggota Anbu Suna itu ke Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Dia memang sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Rivalmu itu tidak akan mengganggu kasus yang kau tangani. Jadi santai saja" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Temari yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang, dia dan adiknya ke Konoha karena mengejar organisasi penjahat yang bernama Akatsuki. Dan diduga sekarang bersembunyi di Konoha" jelas Shikamaru.

"Akatsuki?"

"yah. Katanya juga. Gaara sangat antusias mengejar seseorang yang bergabung dengan akatsuki itu"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sangat penasaran.

Terdengar Shikamaru menguap dari seberang sana. Dengan nada malas ia pun menjawab…

"Kakaknya yang bernama….

.

.

.

.

.

AKASUNA NO SASORI…."

**~~TBC~~**

-

Warning: bukan mungkin OOC lagi. Tapi benar-benar OOC. Hohoho~~

Padahal Dini paling tak suka jika Sasuke jadi OOC. Tapi Dini tak bisa membuatnya tak OOC.. Kyaaaa… (teriak frustasi) *ditebas ma pedang Kusanagi*

Maafkan Dini jika ada readers yang kecewa karena Dini TIDAK AKAN menampilkan Matsuri di fict ini. Masalahnya Dini tidak akrab dengan chara Matsuri. Hohoho~~ *ditendang*

-

Terimakasih banyak atas riviewnya. (membungkukkan badan 360' *?*)

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga: **Arigatou.. wah kalau pertanyaan itu biar dijawab di chap-chap selanjutnya yaw. Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk wajan*

**Namikaze opink macchiato: **Naruto romantic sejak main di fictku ini. Hohoho~~ *dirasengan*. Yang jelas bukan Sapi, Mungkin ayam *dichidori*. Dini sengaja dilemanya muncul di belakangan, diawalnya masih pendekatan dulu. Jadi gimana? Apa dilemanya sudah muncul dikit. (Enggak tuh!)

**Fuuyuki27: **Arigatou~~^^

**Madoka Gabriella Potter:** Shion lah cewek yang mau ketemu ma Naruto itu…^^

**Chido daidai-Iro: **Itu kan hanya mimpi Hinata yang mengira wanita itu ingin membunuhnya.

**Daffodile: **Tak apa. Tengkyu atas Reviewnya ^^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Arigato~~^^

**Ray Ichimura: **Arigato~~^^

-

Oh ya. Dini minta saran dong. Dini sekarang berada DILEMA (ceileh) untuk memilih siapa yang cocok jadi mantannya Sasuke. Antara ambil Chara yang ada di anime Naruto atau buat Original Chara yang baru ya? Kalau ambil Chara dari anime Naruto, cocoknya siapaa yah? (bingung sendiri *ditimpuk kacang ma readers*)

Tolong beritau pendapat kalian di review yaw…

Tekan tombol Biru dibawah^^

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	14. Dua Patner Baru!

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)

**Warning: AU & OOC **

**Summary:** "Aku yakin. Dia menangis dan berusaha memelukmu. Tenten-senpai memanggil namamu… nii-san" ujar Hinata. Dua cadangan anbu yang baru pun diangkat, sebagai patner Uchiha Sasuke.

Note: inilaah Fanfict Multichap pertama Dini…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 14**

Neji berdiri dari duduknya. Badannya menghadap pada Hinata yang masih duduk di atas ranjang pasien.

Mata Lavender itu saling beradu tatap. Hinata menatap Neji dengan tatapan menanti. Apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya itu setelah mendengar semua ceritanya?

Yeah. Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Neji. Semuanya. Dari Pertama kali Hinata mendengar suara aneh yang memanggil nama 'Hyuuga…' hingga Hinata dapat melihat jelas siapa perempuan misterius itu. Yang tak lain adalah Tenten. Sahabat Neji yang hilang satu tahun lalu.

Neji memegang ubun-ubun Hinata. Lalu mengusap rambut indigo itu perlahan seraya mengatakan. "Hinata-hime. Tidurlah. Sepertinya kau butuh banyak istirahat." Ujarnya lembut.

"T-tapi… N-neji-niisan… Aku men~"

"Tenanglah. Kau hanya berhanusinasi saja. Itu karena kau kelelahan. Sekarang tidurlah" pinta Neji.

Hinata menunduk. Hatinya sedih. Bukan karena Neji tidak percaya dengan ceritanya. Tapi karena ia tau. Neji masih belum terima jika Tenten sudah tak hidup di dunia ini sebagai manusia, melainkan sebagai makhluk lain. Dan Neji percaya, Tenten masih hidup selama mayatnya belum ditemukan.

Perlahan Neji menuntun tubuh Hinata untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, lalu menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum tipis pada Hinata. Senyuman tanpa arti. Dimana Hinata tau, senyuman itu hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi kegelisahan hatinya. Yah. Hinata tau itu.

Hinata menutup matanya. Tapi dia belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Neji-niisan" panggil Hinata masih dengan menutup mata.

"hn?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak berhanusinasi. Aku yakin. Dia menangis dan berusaha memelukmu. Tenten-senpai memanggil namamu… nii-san" ujar Hinata setengah berbisik tanpa mau membuka matanya.

Neji terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang selama ini dipendam. Tapi kali ini Neji tak bisa menutupinya. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia menunduk. Dan air bening itu pun keluar dari ujung mata lavender itu. Sebagai bukti bahwa hatinya terluka. Sangat terluka.

Dalam hati Neji berteriak. Dia berjanji. Akan melakukan apapun demi seseorang.

'Pasti…. Aku akan membalas –si breksek itu–. Demi kau. Tenten…. Itu PASTI!' batin Neji.

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Sasuke berdiri seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Mata onyx dibalik kacamata melihat beberapa orang berlalu di hadapannya. Orang-orang itu baru tiba di Konoha dengan menggunakan pesawat dari Iwa City.

Di samping kanan dan kiri Sasuke juga terdapat beberapa orang berjejer yang juga menanti kerabat mereka. Tak sedikit yang membawa papan atau kertas besar yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang ingin dijemput olehnya. Tapi hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan Sasuke. Karena dia sudah mengenal siapa orang yang ditunggunya. Dan orang itu juga mengenal Sasuke.

"Cih!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Ia sudah bosan menunggu. Tapi orang menyebalkan (menurut Sasuke) belum juga terlihat.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia terlalu lelah menunggu. Kepalanya juga sudah penat. Ia baru ingat sejak kemarin malam ia belum istirahat juga karena kesibukannya. Terakhir dia mau tidur, Sakura mendadak menelponnya ingin bertemu di taman. Dan sekarang. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya tidur. pikirnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu bandara. Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya.

Sebuah tangan kekar mengacak rambut hitam Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia tau siapa yang sering melakukan hal itu padanya. Tanpa berbalik Sasuke mengatakan.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Orang yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke itu melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah adiknya itu.

"Hey Otouto! Jangan cemberut begitu. Seharusnya kau bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu ini. Sudah empat tahun kita tidak bertemu. Iya kan?" ujar pemuda berambut hitam dan dikuncir satu dibelakang. Ia memiliki mata onyx yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dialah Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke.

"Huh! Kalau bukan Mama yang memaksaku tuk menjemputmu. Aku tidak akan berada di sini" kata Sasuke tajam lalu berjalan mendahului Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah adiknya. "ia tak pernah berubah" gumannya lalu menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan mengiringi adiknya itu seraya menyeret kopernya.

Sasuke langsung melempar benda kecil ke arah Itachi yang ada di sampingnya. Itachi menyerngitkan keningnya begitu menangkap kunci yang dilempar Sasuke.

"Kau yang menyetir" pinta Sasuke.

"Hey. Aku kan baru datang. Seharusnya kau yang menyetir" tolak Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau kau memaksaku menyetir. Aku pastikan kita akan pulang ke rumah sakit" Sasuke menguap lalu menunjukkan wajah lelahnya pada Itachi. Berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya itu kalau dia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk berjalan. Apalagi menyetir.

"Hn. Terserah" Itachi pun mengalah. Dan Sasuke menyeringai senang. Karena kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk tidur di mobilnya.

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

**~~Sakura's POV~~**

Kenapa tak ada orang di rumah? Semenjak aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku mendapati rumahku kosong. Pasti Ino-neechan masih di sekolah. Tapi kalau Tsunade-baachan, masa sejak pagi dia belum pulang juga dari kantor polisi? Kenapa lama sekali?

Kulirik jam dinding yang menempel di sisi kamarku. Pukul 01.07 pm.

Angin sepoi berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamar yang sengaja aku buka. Segera ku beranjak dari ranjang lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Melihat halaman rumah yang kecil dari lantai dua. Kamarku memang berada di lantai dua, dan jendela kamarku langsung menghadap keluar rumah. Sehingga aku dapat melihat beberapa orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan rumahku.

**~~End Sakura's POV~~**

Sakura menyerngitkan keningnya begitu melihat ada sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Apalagi mobil itu tidak asing baginya. Mobil sedan berwarna perak itu milik…

'Kakashi-sensei?'

Ada apa gerangan sehingga gurunya datang ke rumahnya? Apa beliau ingin memberi peringatan padanya karena sudah memasuki hutan terlarang?

Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang berkuncir dua.

Sakura semakin terkejut melihat itu adalah neneknya sendiri yang keluar dari pintu penumpang mobil. Tsunade.

Dua orang pria juga turun dari mobil itu. Kedua pria itu berambut putih. Yang membedakannya, satu berambut putih spike menggunakan masker di wajahnya, dan satunya lagi berambut putih berduri dan panjang hingga pinggul.

'itu Kakashi-sensei. Lalu yang satunya lagi, kalau tak salah itu kan pamannya Naruto… Jiraiya?' pikir Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga orang itu memasuki rumah Yamanaka. Sakura langsung keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai dasar. Ia ingin menghampiri neneknya dan kedua tamu itu. Tapi langkah kaki Sakura terhenti sebelum memasuki ruang tamu, begitu mendengar seruan neneknya itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian mendesakku hah?!" seru Tsunade dengan nada naik satu okta*?* seraya berdiri berkacak pinggang.

Sakura yang terkejut langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Tsunade. Tenanglah sedikit" pinta Jiraiya yang berdiri di hadapan Tsunade.

"Kami hanya ingin meminta izin darimu untuk me~"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan satu anggota keluargaku untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Tidak untuk kesekian kalinya!" seru Tsunade memotong pembicaraan Kakashi.

"Tsunade. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu. Ini semua demi kebaikan Ko~"

"Cukup!" seru Tsunade yang kali ini memotong pembicaraan Jiraiya.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Dia keras kepala" bisiknya pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Mungkin selama ini aku selalu mengalah padamu, Tsunade. Bahkan kau yang lebih memilih menikah dengan pria lain pun aku mengalah. Tapi kali ini tidak. Aku tidak akan mengalah. Aku akan terus memaksamu. Karena ini adalah hal yang sangat Serius" jelas Jiraiya.

"Kau pikir Aku Tidak serius apa?! Aku juga serius Baka!" Tsunade kesal diceramahi Jiraiya.

"Hey. Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi wanita kasar begini" ledek Jiraiya seraya cenge-ngesan. Tsunade pun memberikan death glare padanya.

"Tsunade-sama. Kami tidak bermaksud unt~" lagi-lagi omongan Kakashi terpotong. Tapi kali ini oleh Jiraiya

"Kenapa kau membeci _kami__?_" Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah tidak tersenyum lagi. Menampakkan dia serius.

Tsunade mendengus. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya" sindir Tsunade.

"Karena Dan kah?" Tanya Jiraiya memastikan. Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap mata hitam Jiraiya.

'Dan-sama? Kalau tak salah. Beliau almarhum suami Tsunade-sama' pikir Kakashi menerawang.

"Kau masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu ya?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Melupakannya katamu? Huh! Kau pikir aku bisa melupakan kejadian tragis itu! BAKA!" seru Tsunade seraya melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Jiraiya karena emosinya. Dengan tanggap Jiraiya menahan pukulan Tsunade dengan tangan kanannya.

"Susah ya?" ujar Jiraiya lirih. Dia baru sadar, wanita ini susah untuk melupakan kejadian di masa lalunya.

Tsunade melihat wajah Jiraiya yang penuh arti. Seperti ada penyesalan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, semua tersirat di dalamnya. Kenapa? Bukankah yang seharusnya bersedih adalah Tsunade. Karena dia yang mengalami kesakitan itu. Bukan Jiraiya. seharusnya Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini tersenyum tiga jari. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia seolah berubah menjadi sosok orang lain? Bukan menjadi 'Si Periang Menyebalkan'?

"K…Kenapa?..." Tanya Tsunade pelan menatap mata Jiraiya di hadapannya yang masih menggenggam kepalan tangan Tsunade.

Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Tsunade. Jiraiya berusaha tersenyum. "Karena aku mengerti dirimu"

"Baka!" umpat Tsunade. Perlahan ia menunduk, diikuti tangannya yang turun dari genggaman Jiraiya.

"Aku menyesal pernah mengenal kalian. Aku menyesal pernah bergabung dengan Anbu bodoh seperti kalian. Aku juga sangat menyesal membiarkan Inoichi mengikuti jejakku. Dan sekarang… kau memaksaku untuk menyesal dikemudian hari karena mengizinkan cucuku bergabung dengan kalian. Baka!" gerutu Tsunade tetap menunduk.

"Apa yang membuat anda membenci Anbu. Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi heran. Ia benar-benar tak tau, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Karena kalian sudah mengambil orang-orang yang kusayangi!" Seru Tsunade. "Dan-kun… Inoichi dan istrinya… apa mereka masih belum cukup?" suara Tsunade gemetar. Sama seperti tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Air bening itu pun tumpah dan mengalir di pipinya.

"Tsunade. Maafkan kami. Mereka bukan saja menjadi korban. Tapi juga pahlawan bagi Konoha" ujar Jiraiya mencoba menghibur.

"Lalu… kenapa kau tidak dapat menemukannya? Menemukan pelaku yang membunuh Inoichi dan istrinya? Jiraiya…?" Tanya Tsunade lirih masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakura kembali terkejut menguping pembicaraan mereka. 'Ayah dan Ibu dibunuh? Bukannya mereka kecelakaan mobil? Apa selama ini aku dan Ino-neechan dibohongi?' pikir Sakura.

"Itu… sulit…" jawab Jiraiya.

Tsunade semakin terisak. Ia tak tau kenapa dirinya kembali menjadi wanita cengeng. Padahal selama ini dia selalu berusaha tegar di depan orang lain. Tapi kali ini tak bisa. Tak bisa.

Perlahan Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya maju. Lalu merangkul Tsunade. (ehm ehm. Prikitew! *dirasengan*)

"Maafkan Aku… maafkan Kami…" bisik Jiraiya. Tsunade masih terisak.

"Tenanglah Tsunade. Kali ini kau tidak akan kehilangan siapa pun. Karena itu, biarkan 'dia' bergabung dengan Anbu" pinta Jiraiya masih merangkul Tsunade.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura? kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" Tanya Tsunade di sela tangisnya.

Sakura semakin heran mengupingnya. 'Aku?'

"Karena hanya Sakura yang bisa. Dia mempunyai kemampuan yang kami butuhkan. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ada keponakanku juga yang akan menjaganya. Naruto kan kuat seperti diriku" jawab Jiraiya.

"Dasar! Percaya diri sekali kau" ujar Tsunade sedikit kesal.

"Yah kalau tidak begitu. Bukan keluarga Namikaze lagi namanya. Hahaha…" tawa Jiraiya lepas. Dia senang karena Tsunade tak menangis lagi, ditambah lagi, kali ini Tsunade masih betah dalam pelukan Jiraiya.

Kakashi yang terabaikan, sweatdrop melihatnya. 'lebih baik menonton flim Spongebob seribu kali dari pada menonton drama kakek-nenek begini' batinnya kesal.

"Apa itu… Anbu??" terdengar suara gadis. Semua menoleh, melihat Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia untuk menguping tadi.

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

"Hoaem…" Sasuke kembali menguap. Wajahnya yang lelah menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat banyak (lebay!). ia berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok rumah orang dibelakangnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Mata onyx itu memandang jalanan yang sepi di hadapannya. Tak ada satu pun kendaraan atau orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sasuke memang sengaja berada di sini karena menunggu seseorang (atau dua orang) lagi, meskipun dirinya sangat keberatan.

Dalam hati Sasuke berapa kali mengutuk orang-orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Terutama Shikamaru dan Itachi. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke baru saja menikmati tidurnya di mobil selama lima menit. Mendadak Shikamaru menelponnya dan menyuruhnya segera ke perempatan jalan Kaza untuk menemui anggota cadangan anbu yang baru. Itachi pun langsung menurunkan Sasuke dan meninggalkannya di sini. 'Ini demi kebaikanmu' itu kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Itachi sebelum menancapkan gas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih cengo.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak. Toh dia sudah tau siapa itu? Naruto bukan? Tapi Shikamaru mengatakan bukan hanya Naruto, ada satu lagi yang akan menjadi patnernya. Sasuke semakin kesal, begitu tau Naruto sendiri yang mengusulkan 'orang' itu. Untuk apa? Bukankah mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk menangani kasus ini. Untuk apa lagi Naruto meminta bantuan orang lain lagi? (yah. Meskipun Sasuke belum tau siapa dia?) Padahal kasus ini sangat mudah bagi Sasuke. Hanya memecahkan kasus seperti memecahkan TTS, dan menjaga Hyuuga Hinata.

'Hm… Hinata ya?' pikiran Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Saat dia berada di ruangan Hinata. Entah apa yang membuat tubuhnya terdorong untuk memeluk Hinata saat itu. Mungkin karena saat itu Sasuke membayangkan Hinata seperti gadis lain. Karena mereka hampir mirip. Hinata dan mantan Sasuke di Ame. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang sepinggul dan berponi. Hanya warna rambutnya yang membedakan. Matanya juga beda. Tapi pancarannya sama, pancaran Kelembutan. Wajahnya yang terlihat lugu. Dan saat gadis itu tersenyum, mampu membuat hati kita damai hanya dengan melihatnya. 'hn… Mereka memang mirip' batin Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Oi TEME!!" seru suara pemuda dari kejauhan. Membuat Sasuke buyar dari lamunanya.

Sasuke menoleh. Melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman mengembang. Wajahnya tampak gembira seperti habis memenangkan lotre XD *dirasengan*.

Naruto yang masih berlari semakin mendekat pada Sasuke. Pemuda berkacamata itu merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Lari…

.

Mendekati…

.

Sasuke….

.

Dan…

.

'Gawat!' batin Sasuke. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan sangat ngantuk. Sasuke tak sempat menghindarinya.

Naruto dengan bahagia langsung merangkul Sasuke. (WTH?!)

"TEME!! Arigatou Sasuke-teme! Arigatou!" seru Naruto yang merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Hey! DOBE BAKA!! Apa yang kau Lakukan?!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi mungkin karena sangat bahagia. Naruto tidak mengidahkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Wah Teme! Aku tak menyangka kau mengusulkanku menjadi cadangan Anbu seperti dirimu! Aku sangat senang Teme!" Naruto memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke.

"Ya ya. Aku tau. Tapi Lepaskan Aku Baka!" Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari tubuh Naruto yang sangat bahagia itu.

"Hahaha…. Kau Memang Temanku Yang paling Baik Sasuke! Aku Sangat Menyukaimu! Hahaha…" tawa Naruto menggelegar.

Sasuke pun pasrah. Rupanya Temannya ini benar-benar sudah gila karena bahagia. 'Sampai kapan si bodoh ini akan sadar?' batin Sasuke kesal.

Sementara itu… di bagian Sakura.

Gadis bertopi merah itu sudah berjalan mendekati perempatan jalan Kaza.

'tinggal berbelok di tikungan itu. Aku sudah berada di jalan Kaza. Hm… aku jadi penasaran. Siapa sih patnerku selain Naruto?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Yah. Gadis itu sudah mendengar penjelasan dari sensei-nya sekaligus seorang Anbu Konoha. Hatake Kakashi. Tentang semua perihal Anbu, dan tugas yang di berikan padanya. Hanya satu yang belum diketahui Sakura saat ini. Bahwa Sasuke adalah patnernya kelak.

Sakura pun berbelok di tikungan terakhir. Alahkah terkejutnya dia yang sudah disuguhkan adegan yang tak sedap dipandang. Seorang dua pemuda yang berpelukan.

Sakura semakin terkejut begitu mengenali pemuda itu. Apalagi dia datang pada waktu yang salah. Karena Sakura hanya mendengar seruan Naruto yang terakhir, yang mengatakan..

"Aku Sangat Menyukaimu! Hahaha…"

Dan Sasuke… hanya diam?

Satu detik…

.

Dua detik…

.

Tiga detik…

.

Lima detik…

.

Dan…

.

"Kyaaaaa!!!! Kalian Gila!!" seru Sakura seraya…

'BLETAK. PLETAK!'

"Aw!!" Naruto mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit bukan main. Mata samudranya terbuka sedikit untuk mengintip siapa yang sudah menjitak kepalanya dengan kasar.

Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Saku-chan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kasar padaku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Hey. Kenapa aku juga kena?" protes Sasuke yang juga memegang ubun-ubunnya.

"Karena Kalian berdua sudah Gila! Memangnya tak ada wanita lain lagi apa?! Sampai-sampai kalian melakukannya berdua. Dasar Aneh!" gerutu Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang. Mereka pun tertawa (kecil) setelah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

Sakura sweatdrop. "Apa?! Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hahaha… Saku-chan. Kau salah paham. Hahaha…"

"Salam paham bagaimana? Aku melihatnya sendiri kok" bela Sakura.

"hemph… kau tau kan. Dobe itu gila kalau sudah sangat bahagia. Dia akan loncat-loncat sendiri. Teriak-teriak tak jelas. Sampai memeluk seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Itu kan sudah kebiasan orang aneh ini sejak kecil" jelas Sasuke.

"Hey!" Naruto berhenti tertawa dan memberikan death glare pada Sasuke karena tak terima dibilang orang aneh.

"hm… benar juga ya…" guman Sakura. ia baru ingat kebiasaan Naruto yang terlewat batas itu jika hatinya sangat bahagia. Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya kegirangan karena bertemu satu sekolah lagi, bahkan sekelas di KHS. Mendadak Sakura merona sendiri mengingatnya.

"Maaf ya… aku memang salah paham. Hehehe…" Sakura tertawa kecil menutupi tingkahnya yang memalukan karena sudah menjitak orang seenaknya.

"Tak apa Saku-chan. Aku kan sudah biasa…"

"Aku yang tak biasa" keluh Sasuke kesal

"Jadi Uchiha. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" protes Sasuke.

"Aku ke sini karena janjian dengan Naruto. Untuk bertemu dengan…." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya begitu sadar pada satu hal.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Seolah mengatakan. 'Apa dia orangnya?'

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum tiga jari seraya mengangguk. "Hehehe… ada apa dengan kalian? Kita kan sudah bertemu. Sebagai Sesama anggota Cadangan Anbu…"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling memandang dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka berdua saling menunjuk dan dengan kompak berkata.

"Kau?.... Tidak mungkin!"

**-**

***#~o0o~#***

-

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang berkucir satu memasuki sebuah rumah besar nan megah bergaya Eropa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah yang biasa digunakan bersantai olehnya dan teman-temannya.

Mata birunya menangkap dua temannya yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Darimana saja? Deidara?" Tanya salah satu pemuda berambut spike merah. Di tangan pemuda itu memegang sebatang kayu yang sudah sebagian ia pahat membentuk sesuatu seni yang indah menurutnya.

"Habis membeli bahan peledak un" jawab pemuda berambut pirang. Deidara, seraya mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Heh! Kau mau membuat karya seni tak bermutu lagi ya?" ledek pemuda berwajah 'baby face' itu.

"Huh! Kau pikir karya senimu lebih bagus dari pada aku un. Sasori-senpai?" balas Deidara kesal.

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun kau takkan bisa mengalahkan seniku"

"Kau INI Un!!"

"Hey. Kalian berdua. Sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar lagi" keluh pemuda lain yang duduk di sofa seraya membersihkan pedang besarnya.

"Kisame! Kau jangan ikut campur un!" gerutu Deidara kesal.

Mata Kisame beralih pada Deidara yang semula memandang pedang kesayangannya itu. Ia menatap Deidara tajam.

"Apa un?! Mau berkelahi?!" tantang Deidara.

Kisame langsung menyeringai. "Tidak. aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Sejak tadi Ketua menunggu laporan hasil kerjamu"

"Oo. Baiklah. Aku akan ke ruangan ketua un" ujar Deidara

"Tak perlu" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat. Deidara dan Kisame menoleh ke asal suara. Kecuali Sasori yang masih asik dengan kayunya.

"Pein-sama?"

"hn. Aku sudah mendengar hasil kerjamu dari Konan. Kerja bagus Deidara" puji Pein tapi dengan nada datar.

Deidara tersenyum senang. "kau bisa mengandalkanku un" ujarnya sombong.

"Di mana Konan?" Tanya Pein.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Menandakan tak ada yang tau di mana satu-satunya wanita yang tinggal di rumah itu.

"Pein?" suara lembut itu terdengar dari belakang Deidara. Yaitu Konan yang baru saja pulang.

"Panjang umur" guman Kisame.

"hn"

"Aku baru menerima telpon dari si kembar Zetsu. Ada dua kabar baru dari mata-matanya" ujar Konan.

"hn?" Tanya Pein

"Pertama. Kabar buruk. Dua Anbu Suna sudah berada di Konoha. Gaara dan Temari" jawab Konan.

Pahatan yang dilakukan Sasori langsung berhenti. Semua melihat ke arahnya.

"Adikmu un!" ujar Deidara.

"ya"

"Biar aku yang memberesinya ya un?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Eh?!"

"Sasori" ujar Pein.

Sasori menengadah dan menoleh ke arah Pein. "Tak perlu khawatir. Serahkan saja Dia padaku"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Pein.

Sasori mengangguk. "Ini masalah keluarga. Biarkan kami sendiri yang menyelesaikannya"

"Huh! Sok Cool un!" umpat Deidara.

"hn. Ku serahkan hal ini padamu Sasori" pinta Pein. Ia lalu melirik Konan.

"Yang kedua. Entah ini berita buruk atau tidak." ujar Konan ragu.

"Apa itu un?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Itachi telah kembali ke Konoha" jawab Konan.

Semua tersentak.

"hm… begitu ya… Itu bagus." Komentar Pein.

Kisame menyeringai senang. "Hehehehe…… Teman lama ya…"

**~~TBC~~**

-

Gaje, Lebay, en OOC Abiz…. Wkwkwkwk….

Wah. Ada slight pairing Jiraiya-Tsunade…. Hohoho~~ sebenarnya Dini suka pairing satu ini. Coz lucu tapi berakhir sedih di Anime Naruto. Kasian sekali Jiraiya mati sebelum Tsunade menerima cintanya. Huwa…. (menangis lebay. –berisik *ditimpuk wajan*)

-

Tengkyu very mas for ripyyu (sok ingris *dijitak*)…. ^_^

**Risle-coe:** namanya aja cinta segi empat. Harus ada bumbu sasuhina & sakunaru juga kan? Yah gomen kalau mengecewakan anda. Tapi di terakhir cerita Cuma ada dua pairing yang menang. Hohoho~~ *digampar*

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuuga: **Arigatou…..^^

**PhantomBleedyFangs.9x'y:** Karin? Ok, akan Dini pikir2 lagi *dijitak*. Tengkyu atas sarannya….^^

**Sora Chand:** SasuSakuGaara? Mm… gomen… akan Dini pikir2 dulu yaw..^^ *ditendang*

**Chido daidai-Iro: **Arigatou~~^^

**Fuuyuki27: **Arigatou atas usulannya. Ide bagus… wah gomen, Dini tidak punya uang kecil. Hohoho~~ *ditabok*

**Ray Ichimura: **Hanabi? Dia kan masih di bawa umur. Bisa2 Dini di lapor ke kak seto lagi. Hohoho~~ *ditampar*. Haku? Ok, akan Dini pikir2 lagi *dijitak*. Arigato~~^^

**Namikaze opink macchiato: **Arigatou atas sarannya…^^ Haku lagi ya? mm… Ok, akan Dini pikir2 lagi *dijitak*. Arigato~~^^

-

Dini mau nanya yah Prend. Gimana caranya nge-seting agar yang rippyu itu tidak Cuma readers yang bisa log in doang. Jadi yang tak log in pun bisa rippyu. Gimana caranya yah? Jawab dirppyu ato di PM yaw. Maap. Dini kan masih Author amatir di sini. Hohoho~~

Ok. Kritik dan saran… Dini terima dengan baik…^^

So. Review please (Pupy eyes)…….

**Terimakasih~~**

**^_^**


	15. Kencan kah?

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)** Slight KibaHina, ShikaTema, GaaraXxxxNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!!**

**Summary:** Sasuke mengajak Sakura jalan dengan dalih memberikan pelatihan khusus sebagai anbu baru. Naruto mengajak Hinata jalan dengan dalih menghibur Hinata dari kesedihan. Apa ini masih bisa disebut kencan?

Note: inilaah Fanfict Multichap pertama Dini…. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya semasa SMA di Konoha City. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

**Chapter 15**

Angin sore berhembus pelan. Menerpa rambut indigo panjang seorang gadis. Hinata, masih saja berjongkok di depan sebuah makam. Tangannya perlahan mengusap batu nisan di hadapannya. Seolah dia sangat menyayangi tanda kuburan itu. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'INUZUKA KIBA' yang baru beberapa jam lalu tertancap di sana.

Masih jelas teringat di kepala Hinata wajah pemuda itu tertidur pulas di dalam peti yang sekarang sudah tertanam di dalam tanah. Beberapa jam lalu pemakaman Kiba sudah berlangsung. Semua kerabat hadir di sana. Tak luput beberapa teman KHS dan teman sesama Anbu –meskipun tak ada yang tau rahasia mereka.

Semua penziarah sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi Hinata masih saja betah di depan makam Kiba. Begitu pula tiga temannya yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kiba-kun…" guman Hinata lirih. Hatinya seperti teriris begitu sadar kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Dia tak pernah menyangka, Orang yang selama ini berada di sampingnya dan selalu mencoba menghiburnya kini pergi begitu saja. Dan tak kan pernah kembali. Satu hal yang sangat Hinata sesali adalah belum sempat membalas semua kebaikannya. Tak sempat.

Air yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Kini mengalir kembali. Membentuk sungai kecil di pipi putihnya. Naruto yang iba, langsung menepuk pundak Hinata. "Hinata-chan…"

Hinata menghapus air bening itu lagi. Lalu menghela nafas penjang. Dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun"

Naruto tersenyum tiga jari pada Hinata. Lalu ia menengadah dan melihat langit sore yang cerah.

"Hey KIBA!" teriak Naruto pada langit. Seolah yang diajak bicara ada di atas langit. "Kau Pasti mendengarkanku bukan? Ku beritahu satu hal padamu. Dan kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik" pintanya.

'Dasar bodoh' umpat seseorang yang duduk di atas nisan. Yang pasti tidak akan ada yang sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Kiba! Ku akui. Kau itu memang Bodoh dan sangat menyebalkan. Terlalu berisik dan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain" ujar Naruto lagi membuat orang yang duduk di atas nisan itu mendelik padanya.

"Tapi… Kau juga sangat baik. Aku tidak menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu. Lagipula… kalau bukan karena kebaikanmu saat itu. Hinata-chan maupun kami belum tentu hidup saat ini. Karena itu….. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU KIBAAA!!" Seru Naruto bersemangat seraya terkekeh.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto seraya berdiri.

"Gomen…" ujar Sasuke lirih. Sontak membuat semua temannya menoleh padanya. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya melihat ujung sepatunya dari kacamatanya. "Gomen Kiba. Aku memang teman yang menyebalkan. Seperti ucapanmu terakhir padaku di hutan Oto (di chap 9). Meskipun begitu, ku harap kau mau memaafkanku" ujar Sasuke lirih.

Pemuda emo itu lalu tersenyum tipis dan menengadah melihat langit. "Tapi Bagiku. Kau teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Kiba…"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu ia juga menatap langit. "Kiba… Kami akan Selalu Mengenangmu. Dan kebaikanmu tak kan pernah kami lupakan. Selamanya… kau adalah pahlawan bagi kami."

Hinata kembali menatap batu nisan di hadapannya. Kedua tangan Hinata saling menggenggam dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya. Ia menutup matanya. 'Seandainya kau mendengarkan aku Kiba-kun. Ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu' gumannya lirih.

Sementara itu sosok tembus pandang yang duduk di atas batu nisannya sendiri. Tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Mata coklatnya lalu melirik Hinata yang masih menutup matanya.

Perlahan Hinata membuka mata lalu menatap langit. Setetes air bening kembali menetes bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang mengucapkan. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Kiba-kun…."

Sosok tembus pandang yang tak lain adalah arwah Kiba. Tersentak mandengar pengakuan Hinata. Hatinya yang awalnya penasaran dan merasa ada yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Sekarang terasa bebas. Tak ada lagi keperluannya di dunia ini. Dia bukan lagi arwah penasaran yang tinggal di bumi ini.

Secercah cahaya menyinari sosok Kiba. Menandakan ini saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah Tuhan. Sebelum ia ke sana. Perlahan Kiba berjalan mendekati Hinata meskipun kakinya sudah tidak menyentuh tanah. 'Seandainya juga kau dapat mendengarkanku Hinata-chan. Ada satu hal terakhir yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu'

Kiba menyondongkan kepalanya ke telinga kanan Hinata seraya berbisik.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan…"

"Eh?!" Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Dia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya. Pualam bertemu spire.

"N-naruto-kun… kau mengatakan s-sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata memastikan

"Ah?" Naruto yang awalnya terpaku dengan pengakuan Hinata tadi. Langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-aku?! Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan heran sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan ya? mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…." Ujar Hinata membuat ketiga temannya semakin heran.

'tapi… aku benar-benar mendengar suara itu. Apa mungkin…' batin Hinata mulai menerka-nerka.

Hinata langsung tersenyum lembut. Lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Selamat jalan…. Kiba-kun"

***#~o0o~#***

"Buku apa ini?" Tanya Naruto heran seraya memegang buku berukuran 10x18cm dengan tebal 7cm dan bersampul coklat tua.

"Itu buku panduan khusus untuk cadangan anbu yang baru. Bacalah agar kau tau cara menjadi anbu hebat" jawab Sasuke.

"Hah! Membaca buku ini? Itu membosankan Teme." protes Naruto.

"Oh… jadi menurutmu, sebagai Anbu itu membosankan ya. hmm… kurasa aku harus mencari patner baru…" guman Sasuke sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Wah! Aku baru tau. Sebagai anbu harus selalu pintar berakting untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Oo… begitu ya" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba seraya membaca buku coklat itu dengan sangat serius. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke masih dengan gaya membaca buku sambil berjalan.

"Mana buku untukku?" tagih Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata, dia sudah berada di dalam mobil Naruto untuk segera pulang dari pemakaman itu. Yah, mereka belum pulang dari pemakaman Kiba.

"Aku hanya punya satu buku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah! Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku? Aku kan juga mau menjadi Anbu yang hebat,"

"Itu urusanmu"

"Uchiha!! Aku ini kan juga Patnermu! Kau harus membantuku!" tuntut Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Karena kau memaksa. Aku akan memberikan pelatihan khusus untukmu. Bersiaplah, besok aku akan menjemputmu" ujar Sasuke lalu berbalik hendak berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu pelatihan khusus?" Tanya Sakura.

"Besok kau akan tau sendiri" jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

"Sasuke-Teme! Saku-chan! Aku dan Hinata-chan duluan ya!" seru Naruto dari dalam mobilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya keluar jendela mobil sopir. Beberapa detik kemudian. Mobil orange yang awalnya berparkir di depan mobil Sasuke. Sekarang melesat pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Ayo Uchiha! Kita juga pulang," ajak Sakura yang sudah mendahului Sasuke dan berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Hey topi merah. Kau tidak bermasuk untuk-"

"Kau tau sendiri kan. Aku ke sini numpang mobilnya Naruto. Sekarang dia sudah pulang. Memangnya kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri di pemakaman ini. Kau harus mengantarku pulang. Lagipula aku ini kan pat-"

"Cukup!" pinta Sasuke seraya mengacungkan muka tanganya di hadapan Sakura.

Pemuda berkacamata itu lalu berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil lalu duduk di bagian sopir. Sementara Sakura masih berdiri di samping mobil.

Mesin mobil pun menyala. Tinggal menancap gas, mobil itu akan melesat pergi. Tapi sebelum Sasuke melakukannya. "Ayo cepat masuk. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran" seru Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

Sakura langsung tersenyum. Yang awalnya mengira Sasuke akan tega meninggalkannya di pemakaman. Gadis itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil si bungsu Uchiha.

***#~o0o~#***

"Aaaaa!!! Kenapa Hp Naruto-kun tidak aktif sih" gerutu Shion kesal yang duduk di sofa dengan menggenggam ponselnya. Gadis berambut kuning itu sekarang berada di sebuah apartemen yang disewa kedua saudara Sabaku untuk satu bulan. Dalam apertemen itu lah mereka bertiga tinggal. Temari, Gaara, dan Shion. Temari bersi keras menolak hotel untuk tempat tinggal mereka sementara. karena alasan tertentu (soalnya gak ada hotel yang dekat dengan kediaman Naara Xp).

'Cklek' suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu pun masuk sambil menenteng sebuah keresek tanpa mengatakan salam apapun seperti 'aku pulang'. Karena Gaara tau. Orang yang di dalam tak kan menanggapi kepulangannya.

Gaara berjalan melewati ruang tengah dimana Shion duduk dengan wajah cemberut. Tanpa menoleh atau pun melirik gadis itu, Gaara berjalan dengan santainya memasuki dapur.

Gaara lalu mengeluarkan isi kantong plastik yang ia bawa dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Beberapa minuman kesukaannya dan cemilan snack beraneka ragam. Tidak Cuma itu, dia juga mengeluarkan 3 buah telur, sayuran, sebungkus daging.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" celetuk Shion yang mendadak sudah berada di dapur dan berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Gaara.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Gaara hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membeli makanan mentah? Dasar Rambut Bata Baka!" gerutu Shion.

Gaara lalu berbalik dan melemparkan death glare pada Shion. Tapi itu tak mempan karena gadis itu sudah biasa menerimanya.

"Apa?!" Shion berkacak pinggang menantang Gaara. Gadis itu seperti ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Gaara karena ia sejak kemarin (pulang dari rumah sakit) tak bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya lagi.

"Aku membeli ini agar nanti dimasak oleh Temari-neechan" ujar Gaara datar.

Shion melirik jam dinding. Ternyata jam makan siang sudah lewat. Tapi semenjak tadi dia dan Gaara belum makan siang juga. Shion tak menyadarinya karena dia hanya memikirkan tentang Naruto.

"Kenapa Temari belum pulang juga? Memangnya dia kemana sih?" Tanya Shion masih dengan nada marah.

"Pergi ke acara pemakaman temannya Shikamaru" jawab Gaara.

"Hah?! Shikamaru lagi? Dasar Temari. Rupanya dia ke Konoha karena ingin berkencan," Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau juga sama saja kan? Ke Konoha karena ingin berkencan," sindir Gaara tapi dengan nada datar.

Shion menggembungkan pipinya mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Tapi justru hal itu membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis di mata Gaara. Tunggu. Manis? Hey sejak kapan Gaara berpikir seperti itu.

Gaara langsung menoleh ke samping. Dan mengambil sebuah snack. Lalu melemparnya ke arah Shion yang dengan tanggap menangkap bungkusan snack itu.

"Makanlah. Cukup untuk menjanggal perut yang kosong" pinta Gaara seraya mengambil minuman kaleng yang ia beli tadi lalu membukanya. Gaara pun meminum coca-cola tersebut.

"Darimana kau tau perutku kosong? Lagipula aku tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan makanan ringan begini. Rambut Bata!" gerutu Shion mendelik pada Gaara yang asik meminum coca-cola.

Dengan kesal Shion berjalan mendekati Gaara. "Minggir!!" hardik Shion. Gaara tersentak, hampir saja ia menyemburkan minumannya keluar dari mulutnya. Untung hal itu tak terjadi. Karena Gaara masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Gaara hendak menarik rambut kuning gadis itu karena marah. Tapi dia batalkan niatnya ketika melihat Shion sudah menggenggam sebuah pisau dapur.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Gaara sedikit takut. Memang sih mereka berdua sering berkelahi 'kecil' sejak kecil. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba Shion sudah memegang pisau, apa dia benar-benar berniat membunuh Gaara karena marah dan kesal? Apa hanya karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto?

Shion mendelik tajam pada Gaara. Lalu mengacungkan pisaunya di depan wajah Gaara seraya berkata "Kau!!"

Gaara meneguk ludahnya sendiri. 'Dia benar-benar sudah gila' batinnya.

"Minggir! Karena Aku mau masak! Daripada menunggu Temari!" pinta Shion kemudian. Membuat Gaara membatalkan niatnya untuk memelintir tangan Shion layaknya seorang Anbu yang mencoba mempertahankan diri.

"Kau bisa masak?" sindir Gaara seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"Gaara! Aku ini perempuan. Tentu saja bisa masak! Berbeda denganmu!" seru Shion masih dengan nada marah. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memotong daging. Mungkin jika dia memasak, akan bisa melupakan Naruto barang sejenak. Daripada dia duduk di sofa sambil menatap layar hp seperti orang stress.(=,=)

Gaara masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia ragu untuk membiarkan Shion di dalam dapur. Karena menduga Shion nantinya memasak 'aneh-aneh' yang akan menghilangkan selera makan Gaara.

Melihat Gaara tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Shion melempar death glare pada Gaara. "Hey Rambut Bata! Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih! Ku bilang minggir!"

"Kau tidak bisa masak" ujar Gaara datar.

Merasa ditantang. Shion menyeringai. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggulnya sendiri sedangkan Tangan kanannya memainkan pisau dengan memutar-mutarnya di samping kanannya. "Kita lihat saja nanti" ujar Shion penuh percaya diri.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Shion. Sehingga pisau yang awalnya dimainkan di tangan kanan Shion. Mendadak terlempar ke atas. Shion dan Gaara sama-sama terkejut melihat Pisau itu berayun di udara. Mata ungu Shion melebar ketika pisau itu mulai jatuh dengan mata pisau menuju ke arahnya.

Detik kemudian… terdengar dua benda terjatuh di lantai.

Pertama, pisau itu terjatuh di lantai tanpa melukai siapa-pun. Dan yang kedua, kaleng coca-cola berisi setengah terjatuh dari pemiliknya yang sudah meminumnya tadi.

Apa yang terjadi? Rupanya, sebelum pisau itu berhasil melukai Shion. Dengan tanggap dan reflex seorang Anbu yang dimiliki Gaara. Pemuda itu langsung menarik Shion ke dalam pelukannya. Sehingga kaleng coca-cola yang awalnya dipegang, juga ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan pisau yang terbentur lantai.

Keduanya terpaku. Masih tetap dalam posisi Gaara memeluk Shion. Mencoba menormalkan detak jantung yang terkejut karena hampir ada yang terluka. Namun detak jantung keduanya semakin berdetak kencang. Hey. Kenapa bisa begini? Gaara masih saja betah memeluk Shion. Sedangkan gadis itu tidak berontak sama sekali.

"Kau… baik-baik saja kan?" akhirnya Gaara mulai angkat bicara. Meskipun dia enggan melepas pelukannya.

Shion mengangguk. "I…i-ya" ujarnya yang mendadak menjadi gugup.

Gaara pun melepaskan pelukannya. Sesaat mata jade itu bertemu dengan mata ungu sang gadis. Mendadak keduanya merasakan kehangatan menjalar di wajah mereka bersamaan dengan gejala salah tingkah yang mereka tampakkan.

Gaara langsung melirik meja dan mengambil sekaleng minuman coca-cola yang baru. Lalu membukanya.

Sementara Shion beralih kedepan kompor gas sambil mencari sesuatu. "A-aku akan m-mulai memasak," ujarnya yang masih gugup.

"Hn," balas Gaara dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan dapur seraya menenteng minuman kalengnya.

Bagus. Sekarang Shion tidak stress lagi karena tak memikirkan Naruto. Tapi sebagai gantinya, otaknya tak bisa melupakan teman sejak kecil yang tak ia sadari sudah sangat dekat dengannya. 'Dasar Rambut Bata!' runtuknya dalam hati. Yang entah kenapa wajahnya kembali merona bila mengingat kejadian barusan.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat hampir meninggalkan dapur. Ia menoleh untuk melirik Shion dari belakang. Menatap punggung yang tertutup dengan rambut panjang kuning milik sang gadis. Gaara lalu meneguk minumannya sekali. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis yang pasti tidak diketahui Shion. Dan dalam hati Gaara berkeinginan untuk memakan masakan Shion. Tak peduli rasanya akan se'enak' apa jadinya?

***#~o0o~#***

Shikamaru duduk di sofa biru tua sambil menyederkan kepalanya di atas punggung sofa dan menutup matanya. Dia tertidur. Tanpa sadar kepalanya terjatuh ke samping kiri dan mendarat di pundak seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Temari.

Gadis berkuncir empat yang duduk di samping Shikamaru itu. mau tak mau merona melihat tingkah pemuda beranting tersebut. Tapi tak lama Temari merasakan kebahagian itu. ia mendengar suara mobil yang masuk kediaman tersebut dari luar. Dengan enggan, Temari membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Ugh…" erang Shikamaru tidak rela dibangunkan dengan tidur 'nyaman'nya.

"Shikamaru. Bangunlah. Dia sudah pulang," ujar Temari.

Shikamaru langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari atas pundak Temari. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu kembali menguap.

Tak lama. Seseorang masuk rumah itu seraya berseru "Aku Pulang". Dan pemuda raven itu hendak melewati ruang tamu dimana Shikamaru dan Temari berada.

"Sasuke!" panggil Temari saat pemuda berkacamata itu lewat di hadapannya.

Sasuke menoleh. Keningnya lalu berkerut. "Mau apa kalian ke rumahku?" tanyanya heran.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" jawab Temari seraya berdiri.

Sasuke seperti bepikir sejenak. "Jika itu tentang adikmu. Aku tak tertarik" ujarnya lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Ini tentang kasus yang kau tangani," tambah Shikamaru cepat sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu kembali menoleh. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Kasus yang kau selidiki itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang ditangani Temari dan Gaara"

Sasuke tersenyum meledek. "Jangan bercanda. Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan, kasus mereka yaitu mengejar organisasi penjahat. Itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku"

"Ada! Ada hubungannya," celetuk Temari. "Aku mendengarnya dari Shikamaru tentang peledakan penjara Konoha berapa hari yang lalu. Aku yakin pelakunya salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Karena itu Besar kemungkinan kasus menghilangnya gadis tiap tahun itu didalangi oleh Akatsuki." jelas Temari.

"Akatsuki? Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dari hasil ledakannya yang begitu sempurna. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu…. DEIDARA. Seorang ahli perakit bom handal dan juga penjahat buronan tingkat tinggi dari Iwa City. Dua tahun lalu dia resmi dinyatakan bergabung dengan Organisasi Penjahat Tertinggi. Akatsuki!" jelas Temari dengan tegas.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sementara Shikamaru sedikit menyeringai. "Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau tidak akan rugi bekerja sama dengan Anbu Suna. Mereka memiliki banyak informasi tentang Akatsuki."

"Kerja sama katamu?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya. Kerja sama." Temari mengangguk. "Dengan begitu, kita dengan mudah memecahkan kasusmu sekaligus menangkap Akatsuki," tambah Temari dengan semangat.

Sasuke sedikit tertawa kecil dengan kesan meledek. Membuat Temari keheranan.

"Mana Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke mendadak dengan nada sinis.

"eh? I-i..itu.." Temari mulai gugup.

"Jangan bilang Gaara tidak tau niatmu untuk bekerja sama denganku. Karena itu kau tidak mengajaknya ke sini," tuduh Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

Temari diam. Ia tak mampu menjawab karena Sasuke memberikan death glare ala Uchiha ketika menyebutkan nama Gaara.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. "Mulai lagi deh" gumannya malas.

Sasuke kembali berbalik membelakangi Temari dan Shikamaru. "Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang menyangkup Gaara. Jadi Jawabanku… Tidak Akan! Aku tidak akan bekerja sama dengan siapapun" ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang lalu segera meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Temari berkacak pinggang lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang masih santai duduk di sofa. "Shikamaru. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Sasuke sama keras kepalanya dengan Gaara sih?" keluh Temari.

Shikamaru hanya melirik Temari lalu menyeringai. "Tenang saja. Kita masih bisa membujuk patnernya"

Wajah cemberut Temari langsung tergantikan dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia penuh kemenangan. Yah, masih ada kesempatan.

***#~o0o~#***

"Aaarrrghhh!!" Naruto mengacak kepalanya sendiri frustasi.

"Apaan nih!" serunya kesal seraya menunjuk isi bacaan dalam buku bersampul coklat.

Ia memicingkan mata biru samudranya dan mencoba membaca kembali isinya. "Harus mempunyai Analisis yang kuat dan tidak diragukan, ber-Hipotesis yang bisa ditangungjawabkan, memecahkan Alibi kuat dari tersangka, jangan tertipu dengan musuh yang mengunakan sifat Komutatif dan Asosiatif dalam kejahatannya. Tunggu! Bahasa apaan nih! Benar-benar membuat Aku bingung! Akh Sialan!" gerutu Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi anbu hebat hanya dengan membaca buku aneh ini! Apa Teme hanya ingin membohongiku saja!" tuduh Naruto berbicara sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya. Naruto melempar buku itu ke arah sembarang di belakangnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size dengan motif rubah orange itu. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 08.17 am.

"Ah… aku sampai melewati waktu sarapanku," gumannya sendiri.

Hari ini hari Minggu, Orang tuanya membiarkan Naruto di dalam kamarnya sendiri tanpa niat membangunkannya. Padahal sejak jam 6 pagi Naruto sudah bangun dan berkutat dengan buku 'pendamping anbu baru' yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Padahal Naruto terpaksa membaca buku itu agar bisa menjadi anbu hebat –seperti kata Sasuke– dan bisa memecahkan misteri sekaligus melindungi Hinata.

Hinata-chan…

Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di hari mingu ini yah? Apa dia hanya di rumah saja berdiam diri? dan mengenang Kiba yang baru saja dimakamkan kemarin. Pasti akan membosankan jika hanya di rumah saja tanpa melakukan apapun seperti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Naruto. Membuat wajah yang awalnya kusut, sekarang terhiasi oleh senyum lebar ala Namikaze.

"Hehehe… pasti asyik," gumannya sendiri.

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu rumah begitu mendengar ketukan pintu yang dia sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Dan saat pintu dibuka oleh Sakura terlihat sosok pemuda Uchiha berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Hai Uchiha!"

"Hn"

"Ayo pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu!"

"Eh?! Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke memicingkin matanya seraya melihat penampilan Sakura dari bawa ke atas, lalu ke bawah lagi dan ke atas lagi. Hingga Pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau mau pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk Sakura. gadis yang menggenakan celana jeans abu-abu kehitaman dan jaket merah dengan ukuran cukup besar menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lupa topi merah menghiasi kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan selalu berpenampilan seperti ini!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Coba kau lihat penampilanku" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura lalu melihat penampilan Sasuke dengan seksama. Pemuda itu menggenakan celana jeans biru dongker dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang dilapisi kemeja biru lengan tiga perempat. Juga kacamata yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

"Apa kesanmu?" Tanya Sasuke mendadak.

"Em… terlihat biasa..." jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau aku seorang cadangan anbu bukan?"

Sakura tersentak. 'Dia benar. Siapa yang sangka seorang pemuda berpenampilan kutu buku seperti Sasuke. Adalah orang yang patut diwasapadai. Siapa yang menyangka dia bisa menghajar empat penjahat sekaligus di hutan Oto. Dia harus diacungkan jempol untuk menutupi identitasnya. Apa mungkin dia juga punya otot-otot kekar yang di sembunyikan di balik baju itu?' pikir Sakura yang mendadak blushing membayangkan Sasuke tanpa baju. Hey! Apa yang baru saja dipirkannya? (b^o^d)

"Pelajaran pertama untukmu. Usahakan berpenampilan seperti orang biasa untuk menutupi identitas rahasiamu" ujar Sasuke.

"…"

"Hey. Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih? Kenapa wajahmu mendadak merah begitu?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah!" Sakura langsung menutupi kedua pipinya. "Ti-tidak kok! Aku hanya… hanya…" Sakura berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"hn?" Sasuke semakin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sakura bertingkah aneh. Atau bisa dibilang 'salah tingkah?'

"Lupakan saja!" ujar Sakura seraya mengacungkan muka tangannya ke wajah Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak melihatnya terus dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Jadi… Apa maksudmu dengan berpenampilan biasa? Bukannya penampilanku biasa saja?" protes Sakura.

Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Sakura yang menghalangi tatapannya untuk menatap mata emerald itu dan menyingkirkannya.

"Biasa katamu? Heh? Penampilanmu seperti body guard tahu? Bukan gadis biasanya!" ujar Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Ubah penampilanmu sekarang seperti gadis biasanya. Jika tidak, kita batalkan saja rencanaku untuk memberimu pelatihan khusus"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Tunggu di sini," pinta Sakura.

Gadis itu lalu berbalik masuk ke rumah seraya berseru. "Ino-neechan!! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

***#~o0o~#***

Suara bel rumah berbunyi di kediaman Hyuuga. Membuat Hinata yang sedang asik menyiram bunga lavendernya di taman belakang rumah sedikit terkejut. 'Tamu? Di minggu pagi begini, jarang sekali' pikir Hinata.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Hinata menuju ruang depan untuk menyambut tamu tak diundang itu. Sura bel rumah kembali terdengar menandakan tamu tersebut tidak sabaran.

Setelah mencapai ganggang pintu. Hinata langsung menariknya menimbulkan bunyi cklik menandakan pintu akan segera terbuka. Mata pualam Hinata langsung menangkap sosok di balik pintu tersebut.

Pemuda yang lumayan tampan berambut blonde spike sedang tersenyum tiga jari kepada Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Hehehe…"

"A-ada perlu apa kau datang ke rumahku mendadak begini?"

"Aku ingin membuatkan kejutan untukmu" jawab Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebar ala Namikaze.

Hinata memiringkan kepalnya ke samping tanda tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Hmm… Setidaknya aku ingin menghiburmu dari kesedihan Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou Naruto-kun…"

"Oh ya Hinata-chan. Gimana kalau Sekarang kita keluar? Jalan yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Eh?! J-Jalan? B-be-berdua...?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"He em!" Naruto mengangguk semangat seraya tersenyum. Membuat Hinata semakin merona melihatnya.

"Memangnya setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu dan menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Sudahlah. Ganti baju dulu sana"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Hey Uchiha! Setidaknya kau memberitahukan aku dulu kita mau kemana?" tuntut Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Mm… K-kau mau mengajakku jalan kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk seraya memainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum tiga jari sebelum menjawab…

Sasuke menyeringai kecil sebelum menjawab….

"Kita akan ke Disneyland Konoha" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bebarengan tapi di tempat berbeda dan pada objek bicara yang berbeda. Yang tentu saja mereka tidak sadari.

**~~TBC~~**

Kritik dan Saran sangat Dini butuhkan…^_^

Akhir kata… Review Please!! (pupy eyes)

**~~Terimakasih~~**


	16. Disneyland Konoha

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)** & GaaraShionNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!!**

**Summary:** Di hari yang sama, tiga pasangan berbeda pergi ke Disneyland Konoha. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara dan Shion. Apa jadinya jika mereka saling bertemu dengan pasangan lain di sana?

Note:sedikit pemberitahuan tentang penjelasan chap sebelumnya, Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tidak tau kalau Sasuke dan Sakura ke Disneyland Konoha. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Hanya itu saja. Ok. Happy Reading. ^_^

**Chapter 16**

"Umh…" erangan seorang gadis terdengar di dalam kamarnya. Gadis berambut kuning itu masih menutup matanya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur seraya memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Shion. Bangun" pinta seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di samping ranjang gadis yang bernama Shion.

"Mmm…" hanya erangan lagi yang dikeluarkan Shion seraya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya.

Pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Gaara, mendengus sebal. Susah juga membangunkan gadis manja seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ada ide iseng muncul di kepalanya bersamaan dengan seringai kecil tampak di wajah Gaara. entah kenapa sifat jail Konkuro tertular padanya. Yah mungkin karena saudara dekat.

"Aw! Akh!!" pekik Shion kesakitan ketika merasakan cubitan keras di pipi kanannya. "G-Gaara!! Lepaskan!!" seru Shion semakin kesal setelah sadar tangan kekar yang nakal itu milik Gaara.

Gaara pun melepaskan cubitannya setelah yakin idenya itu berhasil membangunkan Shion. Entah cubitan tadi berisi kekesalannya karena Shion tak kunjung bangun atau kegemasannya melihat Shion tidur. gemas? Hey! sejak kapan Gaara gemas dengan wajah Shion? 'Sudahlah Gaara. lupakan pikiran aneh itu!' pinta Gaara dalam hatinya sendiri.

Shion mengelus-ngelus pipi kanannya yang sedikit memerah seraya berusaha duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata ungunya melirik kesal ke arah Gaara yang selalu saja bertingkah kasar padanya.

"Kenapa membangunkanku sih?!" Tanya Shion marah.

"Sudah jam 9 pagi," jawab Gaara datar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah jam 9 pagi? Ini kan hari minggu. Lagipula kita kan tidak sekolah di Konoha. Kita juga sudah mengambil cuti sekolah satu bulan di Suna" oceh Shion masih dengan nada kesal. Tunggu. Cuti satu bulan. Sebenarnya hal itu sangat susah di dapatkan di Suna High School. Tapi karena yang meminta adalah anak dari pengusaha besar di Suna dan juga memiliki nilai terbaik. Temari, Gaara dan Shion dengan mudah mendapatkan cuti sekolah. (aneh ya? =,=')

Sebelum Gaara menanggapi ucapan Shion. Gadis itu langsung berbicara lagi.

"Ah! Aku tau! Kau mau aku memasakan sarapan untukmu ya? seperti makan siang kemarin," tebak Shion yang langsung disambut death glare dari Gaara.

"Kau gila? Ingin membuat aku mual lagi?" delik Gaara kesal. Dia sungguh menyesal, atas kejadian kemarin siang. Benar dugaan Gaara, Shion tak bisa memasak dan Gaara dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk mencoba masakan pertama Shion. Dan setelah itu, Gaara mual bukan main.

Shion hanya menyeringai senang. 'Kena kau!' batinnya girang karena berhasil membuat Gaara kesal. Entah kenapa dia selalu senang membuat Gaara meluapkan emosinya, daripada menjadi sosok dingin yang membosankan.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membangunkanku?"

Gaara menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang memegang dua secarik kertas kecil di hadapan Shion.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shion heran seraya menatap dua kertas di tangan Gaara.

"Ini tiket masuk ke Disneyland Konoha milik Temari-neechan"

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin dia membeli ini untuknya dan Shikamaru. Tapi mendadak hari ini mereka ada keperluan penting. Di tambah lagi tiket ini hanya berlaku untuk hari ini. Jadi dia memberikan ini padamu. Kau bisa pergi kesana dengan-"

"Tunggu apa lagi!! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Shion bersemangat seraya tersenyum senang. Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi seraya berseru. "Keluar dari kamarku! Aku akan bersiap!!"

Gaara diam mematung.

'Kita?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Apa tak salah? Padahal aku mau menyarankannya untuk mengajak Naruto. Kenapa jadi aku yang menemaninya? Tapi… tak apalah' batin Gaara. Kemudian pemuda bertato 'ai' itu langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, yang pasti jika dilihat oleh gadis seperti Author pasti langsung akan klepek-klepek di lantai. XD

***#~o0o~#***

"Naruto-kun? Mobilmu mana?" Tanya Hinata heran ketika sadar tidak adanya kehadiran mobil orange Naruto di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Malahan yang ada sebuah sepeda motor yang lumayan keren berwarna silver.

"Aku memang tidak membawa mobilku tapi sepedar motor itu" Naruto menunjuk sepeda motornya, lalu mendekatinya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya sepeda motor?"

"ini bukan punyakku, melainkan punyanya Ero San- eh maksudku Paman Jiraiya. Aku meminjamnya sebentar" Naruto menaikki sepeda motor itu.

"Aku heran. Kenapa pamanmu itu memiliki sepeda motor ini?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Mengingat umur seorang Jiraiya yang paruh baya memiliki sepeda motor model anak mudah. Bukankah itu terlihat aneh.

"Ah Hinata-chan. Kau seperti tidak mengenal pamanku saja. Dia itu genit dan tidak pernah mengingat umur. Selalu saja membonceng gadis-gadis yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan. Dasar Ero!" umpat Naruto mengingat tingkah pamannya itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ayo naik!" pinta Naruto menyodorkan helm pada Hinata dan mengedikan pandangannya kebelakangnya agar Hinata segera naik di belakangnya.

"T-tapi N-Naruto-kun… Aku-"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengunakan rok kan?" ujar Naruto seraya melihat penampilan Hinata yang sudah berganti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hinata menggenakan celana jeans biru tua sepanjang lutut, sehingga betisnya yang putih mulus terlihat. Atasannya Hinata menggenakan baju bermodel, tank top berwarna lavender yang dilapisi jaket putih kecil berlengan panjang, yang hanya menutupi bawah leher hingga bawah dadanya, sehingga bagian perutnya terlihat tanktop berwarna lavender. Tak lupa sebuah jepitan rambut bermodel kupu-kupu putih menghiasi sudut kanan keningnya dan juga tas selempang kecil berwarna lavender tergantung di pundaknya.

"I-iya. Tapi N-Naruto-kun, kau jangan mengebut ya?" pinta Hinata seraya menerima helm yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto yang menggenakan celana jeans hitam dengan atasan jaket orange yang sengaja tidak dikancing agar kaos hijau tua dibaliknya yang betuliskan 'smile' terlihat. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata tanpa menjawab permintaan Hinata.

Setelah Hinata duduk dibelakang Naruto yang juga sudah menggenakan helm. Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin motor.

"Sebaiknya kau pegangan saja Hinata-chan"

"T-tapi N-Naruto-kun. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengeb-Kyaaaa!!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata merangkul pinggang Naruto dari belakang agar dirinya tidak terbang terbawa angin yang diakibatkan kecepatan Naruto mengendarai motornya.

***#~o0o~#***

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebalakang begitu sadar gadis yang diajak itu tidak mengiringinya berjalan. Mata onyx dibalik kacamata melihat Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk pakaian yang digunakannya.

Sakura menggenakan rok pink pendek yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Dan Atasannya kaos merah lengan pendek bermodelkan khusus wanita dengan motif bunga disudut bawah kiri. Dua gelang yang dipaksa Ino untuk memakainya, menghiasi pergelangan tangan kiri satu hal yang menutupi kecantikannya saat ini. Rambutnya yang panjang, masih digulung dan disembunyikan dibalik topi merah yang digunakannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mengeluh. Kita sudah di Disneyland Konoha." Sasuke mengingatkan kembali tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini yang Tak mungkin lagi kembali ke rumah.

"Tapi Uchiha! Aku–"

"Ingat! Sembunyikan identitasmu dengan penampilanmu!" suara Sasuke terdengar tegas yang mampu membuat Sakura berhenti memprotes.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke karena kekesalannya.

"Kurasa masih ada yang kurang" guman Sasuke lagi.

Sakura kembali menatap wajah Sasuke di hadapannya masih dengan tampang kesal. "Apa?"

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke langsung mengambil topi merah Sakura dari atas kepalanya. membuat rambut panjang berwarna merah muda milik sang gadis langsung tergurai begitu saja. Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Uchiha! Kembalikan topiku!" pinta Sakura seraya berusaha menggapai topinya yang diacungkan tinggi-tinggi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Ini kan hanya topi"

"Uchiha!!" Sakura terus berusaha menggapai topinya yang lumayan tinggi dari atas kepala Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura, usahanya sia-sia saja.

Dengan kesal, Sakura pun memutuskan menghentakkan kakinya di atas kaki Sasuke, alias menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke.

"Aw!"

"Dapat! Wek!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mendapatkan topi 'SA' kesayangannya itu.

Giliran Sasuke yang mendelik tajam ditengah kesakitan kaki kanannya.

Tapi sayangnya, ketika Sakura mau memakai kembali topinya. Dengan cepat dan entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke sudah merebut kembali topi 'SA' itu. Mm.. mungkin itu salah satu keahlian Anbu yang dapat mencuri dengan cepat *ditimpuk dompet ma Anbu*

"Hey!! Uchi…"

"…"

Sakura terdiam. Ia berhenti memprotes atas tindakan Sasuke. Malahan dia terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan mata emeraldnya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu telah menggunakan topinya. Yah. Rambut mencuat Sasuke sudah tertupi oleh topi merah bertuliskan 'SA'. Membuat Sakura…. seperti mengenalinya, bukan dalam arti mengenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, tapi pernah mengenalinya sebelum saat ini, mungkin sudah lama. Dan lebih yang mengherankan, tak ada niat dari Sakura untuk mengambil kembali dengan paksa topinya dari orang yang sudah memakainya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Naruto –saat menjahili Sakura(di chap 1)–. Bahkan Sakura betah melihat Sasuke menggunakan topinya.

"Oi!" panggil Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah! A-apa?"

"Kali ini kau tak perlu pakai topimu"

"Kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Topi sporty seperti ini tidak pantas dengan penampilanmu sekarang"

Sakura menunduk melihat pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang feminim. Lalu Sakura kembali menengadah melihat Sasuke.

"Tapi–"

"Lagipula…"

"Eh?!"

"Dengan rambut panjangmu kau terlihat lebih…

"L-lebih apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan kali ini bukan sebuah seringai yang dikeluarkan. "Lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

Sakura merona. Melihat senyum tipis itu plus pujian yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak mengatakan cantik atau manis atau pun indah, tapi tetap saja itu sebuah pujian yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukan?

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?" ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahului Sakura yang diam mematung.

"Eh?! T-tunggu aku Uchiha!" Sakura pun berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke. Membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang berayunan di balik punggungnya. 'kurasa, tak ada salahnya jika aku mengubah sedikit penampilanku' Sakura kembali tersenyum.

***#~o0o~#***

Shion tersenyum senang melihat keramaian di hadapannya. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan aura kebahagiannya masing-masing. Beberapa wahana terbentar luas *?* di hadapannya. Sementara Gaara hanya berdiri di samping Shion dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aaaaaahhh… akhirnya bisa bersenang-senang juga di Konoha!" seru Shion seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Mata ungunya melirik ke arah Gaara. "Benar kan Gaara?"

"hn"

"Jadi permainan apa dulu yang kita coba?"

"Terserah"

"Ooo terserah ya? jadi permainan apa pun yang aku inginkan, kau juga harus ikut" pinta Shion seraya menunjuk wajah Gaara.

"Hey. Bukan begitu maksudku" protes Gaara.

"Ok. Pertama-tama kita main yang itu saja!" seru Shion seraya menunjuk salah satu wahana, tanpa mengindahkan protesan dari Gaara.

"Shion! Kubilang tung-"

"Ayo cepat Rambut bata!" Shion langsung menarik tangan Gaara menuju wahana yang diinginkannya.

***#~o0o~#***

Hinata duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang seraya mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan. Kau marah ya?"

Hinata hanya menunduk diam, masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Jangan marah begitu. Aku kan hanya menambah sedikit kecepatan sepeda motorku"

"Tapi Naruto-kun. Kau hampir saja membuat aku pingsan"

"Syukurlah"

Hinata menengadah, menatap mata biru Naruto dengan heran. "Syukurlah?"

"Iya. Kan hanya Hampir, artinya tidak Sampai pingsan bukan? Jadi Syukurlah deh. Hehehe…"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hehehe…" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. mau tidak mau Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat Naruto seketika dan melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

"Em… Naruto-kun"

"iya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Saku-chan juga ke sini"

"Katanya sih dia ada urusan dengan Sasuke-Teme"

"Begitu ya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya teringat saat kita bertiga dulu main ke Disneyland ini" Hinata melihat ke arah lain. Dimana ada beberapa remaja sedang berkumpul dan saling menunjuk wahana-wahana lain, seperti mendiskusikan permainan apa lagi yang ingin mereka mainkan, sesekali mereka terlihat bercanda gurau.

"Yah. Itu waktu kita masih smp" ujar Naruto

"Benar. Saat itu sangat menyenangkan sekali yah" Hinata tersenyum membayangkan sedikit masa lalunya.

"Hinata-chan. Kita berdua saja juga bisa bersenang-senang di sini. Karena itu aku mengajakmu. Untuk menghiburmu kan" Ujar Naruto bersemangat seraya tersenyum tiga jari ala Namikaze.

Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyum yang tak kalah indah.

"Nah. Gimana kalau sekarang aku traktir kamu es krim yang enak? Supaya kau tidak marah lagi padaku hanya karena soal ngebut tadi"

"Naruto-kun. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah kumaafkan tanpa kau harus membelikanku es krim kok,"

"Baiklah. Kita memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Melainkan sudah beranjak remaja. Tapi apa salah? Kalau aku ingin membelikan es krim untuk seorang Tuan Putri. Hm?" Naruto mulai menggoda Hinata yang sukses membuat gadis hyuuga itu merona.

"Ayo!" Naruto pun langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk mencari penjual es krim terdekat.

***#~o0o~#***

Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mendadak wajah Sakura merona begitu mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

**~~Flashback~~**

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sangat sibuk.

"Yang mana yah?" guman Ino seraya memilih milih berbagai pakaiannya di dalam lemari besar itu.

"Yang mana saja juga boleh" ujar Sakura malas.

"Tidak bisa begitu Saku. Aku harus mencari bajuku yang sangat cocok untukmu. Ini tidak gampang, mengingat body mu dan body ku sangat berbeda jauh. Aku harus tepat memilih baju yang akan membuatmu sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan kau akan terlihat WAH!" oceh Ino yang masih tidak berhenti dengan berbagai bajunya.

"Ino-neechan. Aku kan hanya ingin kau membantuku mengubah penampilan menjadi gadis biasa. Bukan membuat aku terlihat WAH!!" protes Sakura yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

"Tapi Saku. Bagaimana pun juga, penampilan pertama itu sangat berkesan. Apalagi di waktu kencan pertama" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Berusaha menggoda adiknya itu.

Sakura sempat merona. "Neesan!! Aku tidak sedang pergi kencan"

"Bohong"

"Sungguh!"

Ino langsung menghentikan kegiatannya membongkar baju. Mata aqua itu melihat Sakura lekat-lakat.

"Kau mau pergi ke Disneyland Konoha?"

"Iya" Sakura mengangguk.

"Hanya berdua dengan Sasuke?"

"He em"

Ino menghela nafas. "Apalagi namanya kalau kalian itu tidak sedang pergi berkencan?"

"Kami hanya ingin pergi menyelesaikan tugas"

"Tugas apa?"

"Itu…" Sakura tidak berbicara lagi. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dia mau latihan sebagai anbu. Itu kan rahasianya, hanya neneknya yang boleh tau, bahkan Hinata pun tidak tau, meskipun tugasnya berhubungan dengan Hinata.

"Hihihi… kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi ya Saku. Sudahlah akui saja. Ditambah lagi Sasuke ingin kau bepenampilan beda saat pergi dengannya. Hahaha… ternyata kalian ini sama-sama pemalu yah, tidak mau mengakui kalau kalian mau pergi kencan" Ino kembali tertawa, sedangkan Sakura sudah merona.

**~~End Flashback~~**

'Kencan? Masa sih? Kalau memang mau melatihku menjadi anbu, kenapa harus di Disneyland Konoha yah? Apakah sebenarnya dia mau mengajakku kencan? Ah! Kenapa aku jadi malu begini' batin Sakura seraya menutup wajahnya yang sudah merona.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang bertingkah aneh, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya yang kedua tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya karena malu sendiri.

Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Eh! ngomong-ngomong Uchiha. Mana pelatihan khusus yang kau bilang itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi sedikit malu.

"Waktunya belum tepat. Kita datang terlalu cepat," guman Sasuke seraya melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya ke samping tanda tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara panjang lebar untuk menjelaskannya pada Sakura.

"Menurut info dari temanku, di sini akan diadakan jual beli kecil-kecillan 'benda terlarang'."

"Maksudmu semacam ganja dan narkotika begitu?"

"Hn"

"Tapi kenapa mereka melakukannya di tempat ramai begini?"

"Justru itu. Mereka melakukan transaksi kecil-kecillan tersebut di tempat ramai seperti ini agar tak mudah di lacak oleh polisi. Lagipula mereka mendapatkan banyak pelanggan diantara kerumunan orang ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Oo.. begitu. Lalu apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pelatihan khusus yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn. Kau harus menemukan Pelakunya dengan cara menyamar sebagai pembelinya. Lalu ringkut mereka dengan caramu sendiri,"

"Tunggu. Maksudmu aku harus mencari mereka diantara ratusan orang yang ada Disneyland Konoha yang luas ini?"

"Hn"

"Lalu menangkap mereka sendirian? Kau tidak bermasuk hanya menontonku saja kan?"

"Hn. Dalam pelatihan ini aku angkat tangan. Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu pelakunya kalaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya, dan aku tidak akan membantumu untuk menghajar atau meringkut mereka. Kau harus bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

"Apa??"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"T-Tidak! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok!" Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh. Kesal karena Sasuke seperti meremehkannya.

"Baguslah. Mereka akan mulai bergerak sekitar jam 12 siang"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabaran karena dia tidak menggenakan arloji.

"Tenanglah. Masih banyak waktu untuk menunggunya"

Seketika Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi... kita masih bisa bersenang-senang dulu kan? Menikmati berbagai wahana di sini…"

"Hn" Sasuke membalas dengan senyum tipis.

***#~NaruHina~#***

"Es krim rasa blueberry satu dan rasa jeruknya satu yah pak" pinta Naruto pada penjual kedai kecil es krim.

"Ini. Terima kasih ya" ujar penjual tersenyum setelah memberikan dua es krim(1) pada Naruto dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang Naruto.

(1) Es krim lembut berwarna putih bentuk kerucut, dengan mangkok kripik kecil berwarna coklat dibawahnya, ditaburi krim rasa buah blueberry atau jeruk atau yang lainnya.

Naruto pun berbalik dan memberikan satu es krim blueberry pada Hinata. "ini Hinata-chan"

"Arigatou…"

***#~GaaraShion~#***

"Uh.. Haus." Keluh Shion seraya memegang lehernya. Bagaimana dia tidak haus? Shion dan Gaara baru saja menaiki permainan Roller Coaster yang mengharuskan mereka berteriak ketika menaikkinya. Shion melirik Gaara yang berdiri di sampinya. Pemuda yang hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Gaara. Kita beli Es krim yuk!" ajak Shion.

"Aku tidak suka Es krim"

"Huh! Kau ini. Sukanya Cuma dengan minuman bersoda seperti coca-cola. Es krim itu juga enak tau!"

Gaara memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Shion. "Jangan memaksaku lagi!"

"Sudahlah Rambut Bata! Kau pasti juga akan senang setelah mencobanya. Jadi, mana yah penjual es krim terdekat di sini?" Shion mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling, mencoba mencari kedai es krim.

Gaara mendengus kesal. Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, dan ternyata mata jade Gaara lah yang menemukan kedai kecil es krim tidak jauh dari mereka. Tapi ada rasa tak enak menyelubungi hati Gaara saat melihat sesuatu yang begitu familiar.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Ketika melihat rambut spike pirang dari kejauhan. 'Naruto?' batinnya. Gaara melihat Naruto di depan kedai itu sedang memberikan es krim pada gadis berambut indigo.

'Sial! Kenapa Naruto juga ada di sini? Jangan sampai Shion-'

"Ah! Itu dia!" seru Shion bersemangat seraya menunjuk kedai es krim. Tapi mata ungu Shion tidak menangkap sosok Naruto karena tertutup oleh keramaian orang.

'Gawat!' batin Gaara mulai panic.

"Ayo kita ke sana Gaara!"

"Tunggu!" Gaara memegang pergelangan tangan Shion untuk menahannya berjalan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Shion melirik Gaara dengan heran.

"Sebaiknya kita main wahana itu dulu!" pinta Gaara seraya menunjuk arah berlawanan dengan tempat es krim tersebut.

"Tapi Gaara. Aku mau beli es krim dulu!" protes Shion tidak diindahkan Gaara.

Sekarang Gaara yang menarik tangan Shion untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hey Rambut Bata! Lepaskan!" berontak Shion dan dia berhasil melepaskan diri. Shion sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara sebelum dia berlari menuju kedai es krim tersebut.

"Shion!!"

***#~SasuSaku~#***

"Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Gimana kalau kita beli Es krim dulu?" usul Sakura seraya tersenyum senang.

"Es krim? heh, aku tidak tertarik." tolak Sasuke

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Pokoknya Aku mau beli es krim dulu!"

"Kau pergi saja beli sendiri." Usul Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin kau menemaniku!" pinta Sakura seraya menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" ledek Sasuke yang masih menahan tangannya agar tidak tertarik oleh Sakura.

"Ayolah Uchiha! Pergi beli es krim sebentar saja kok!" pinta Sakura lagi seraya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke, kali ini dia memasang wajah memohon plus pupy eye mata emeraldnya. Membuat Sasuke heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang mendadak menjadi manja begini.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Baiklah" Sasuke mengalah dan Sakura pun kembali tersenyum senang.

**~~TBC~~**

Apa? Bersambung?? Ckckck…

Tenang-tenang, chap depan Dini Usahakan Update Kilat!

Ok. Jangan lupa di Review yah…. ^_^

Oh ya. bagi penggemar Naruto, OnePiece, Bleach, and Eyeshield21, baca juga fict Humor Dini yang 'The Promotor ala Anime' yah… (promosi dikit*ditimpuk tong sampah*)

**~~TerimaKasih~~**


	17. Aku menyayangimu part 1

Note: Dini bilangnya, di-Usahakan Update Kilat! Ternyata tak bisa, karena kesibukan mendadak. Ah… gomen… (sembah sujud di depan laptop)

Sebagai gantinya, Dini mempersembahkan Chapter yang panjaaaaaang ini dengan isi full Romance, hmm sampai-sampai chapter 17 ini dibagi menjadi dua. Jadi bersiaplah senyum-senyum sendiri saat membacanya. Dan kecewalah jika ada pairing yang tidak Anda sukai. Sekali lagi Gomen…

Salam Manis dari Sayaka Dini-chan. Hohoho~~ (narsis dikit *ditimpuk kaos kaki*). OK. Happy Reading. ^_^

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)** & GaaraShionNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Summary:** "Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura."Kembalikan dulu kacamataku Sakura." Pinta Sasuke. "A-aku juga menyayangimu Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih Hinata-chan"

**Chapter 17 part a**

Naruto memberikan es krim rasa blueberry pada Hinata, "Ini Hinata-chan"

"Arigatou…"

"Setelah ini kita mau mencoba wahana apa yah?" Naruto menjilati es krim rasa jeruknya seraya mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya.

"Jangan yang menakutkan Naruto-kun" pinta Hinata setelah menjilati es krimnya.

"Yang penting kan seru! Hehehe…"

"Naruto-kun!"

Tawa Naruto berhenti ketika mata birunya menangkap sosok familiar dari kejauhan. Pemuda berambut merah bata membelakanginya seraya menarik gadis berambut kuning.

'Jangan-jangan itu…'

Keramaian orang menutupi sosok dua orang tersebut, tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat kepala pemuda berambut merah itu karena postur tubuh pemuda itu lebih tinggi. Mendadak pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik sehingga wajahnya terlihat oleh Naruto. 'Gaara!'

Naruto tidak bisa melihat perempuan yang tadi digandeng oleh Gaara karena tertutup oleh keramaian orang. Tapi Naruto dengan jelas melihat gerakan bibir Gaara dan mendengar samar-samar teriakan. 'Shion!'

"Naruto-kun, gimana kalau kita naik it–"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto mendadak memegang tangan kiri Hinata.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Lari!"

"A-apa?"

***#~o0o~#***

"Cobalah. Pasti enak!" Shion menyodorkan es krim coklat yang digenggamnya pada Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia tak menyangka, saat Shion sudah tiba di kedia es krim ini, Naruto dan gadis berambut indigo itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Tapi yang jelas, Gaara maupun Naruto bisa bernafas lega karena tidak bertemu dengan 'si pengganggu'.

"Rambut bata! Ayolah, ambil ini!" pinta Shion lagi. Gaara menoleh ke arah Shion, lalu melirik es krim coklat yang dia sodorkan.

"Shion. Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka es krim" tolak Gaara, tanpa ada niat mengambil es krim di tangan Shion.

Shion mendengus setelah menjilati es krim vanilla yang berada di tangan kirinya. "Ambil saja. Masa' kau menyuruhku menghabiskan dua es krim ini sekaligus"

"Salahmu sendiri beli dua"

"Gaara! Aku kan berniat membelikanmu satu"

"Dari awal aku kan sudah bilang tidak su– hmmh" Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu merasakan kedinginan menjalar di sekitar mulutnya. Mata jadenya melihat Shion tertawa geli di hadapannya.

Rupanya Shion langsung menabrakkan dinginnya puncuk es krim coklat pada mulut Gaara, akibatnya, wajah Gaara yang awalnya bersih dan tampan, jadi terkotori oleh lumuran es krim coklat dari hidungnya hingga tumpah ke dagunya, jadi terlihat seperti…

"Hehehe… Rambut Bata, kau terlihat seperti badut" ledek Shion di sela tawanya, membuat Gaara geram.

"Kauuu! Beraninya…"

"Kabur!"

"Shion! Jangan lari!"

***#~o0o~#***

"Akh!"keluh Sasuke saat mendadak seseorang menabraknya. Berutung Sasuke tidak jatuh karena yang menabraknya hanya seorang gadis, tapi lain halnya dengan kemeja biru Sasuke yang sudah terkena tumpahan es krim dari sang gadis yang menabraknya.

"Hey! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" pinta Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasuke seraya berkacak pinggang. Tapi Sakura tercengang ketika tau siapa gadis yang baru saja mencari masalah dengannya.

"Aku tidak sengaj– hah! Kalian!" gadis berambut kuning itu yang tak lain adalah Shion menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajah melongo.

"Kau yang waktu itu kan?" Sakura juga menunjuk Shion.

"Yang Di rumah sakit. Kau Temannya Naruto!" seru kedua gadis itu bersamaan seraya saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Shion!" suara berat terdengar dari belakang Shion dengan nada marah. Ketiga anak muda berinisial S menoleh, melihat Gaara menghampiri mereka. Selanjutnya yang terjadi, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya.

Sasuke yang melihat Gaara, langsung mendelik tajam memberikan death glare andalannya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena Sasuke tertawa kecil mengejek melihat wajah Gaara yang diliputi krim coklat (baca: tumpahan es krim).

"Mana Naruto-kun?" satu pertanyaan awal di keluarkan Shion pada Sakura, yang akan memulai sesuatu buruk diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Naruto padaku?" suara Sakura sedikit naik satu okta. Entah kenapa pikiran Sakura sekarang teringat kembali saat gadis di depannya itu memeluk Naruto di rumah sakit.

"Kau kan temannya"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Salah! Lebih tepatnya Aku itu 'Te-man-de-kat-nya'," ujar Sakura dengan penekaan pada dua kata terakhir.

Mendengar cara bicara Sakura, Shion merasa tersinggung. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau teman dekatnya, Aku bahkan lebih dekat dengan Naruto-kun daripada dirimu!"

"Oh ya! kau tau? Aku lebih lama mengenal Naruto daripada dirimu!"

"Peduli amat! Yang penting Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikku!"

"Enak saja kau bicara seperti itu! Hal itu Tidak akan terjadi!"

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau berani melawanku?"

"Oh! Jadi kau menantangku yah!"

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa! Ayo sini maju kalau berani!" Seru Shion seraya maju satu langkah, sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang diabaikan merasa kecewa plus sweatdrop. Kau tau lah bagaimana perasaanmu, saat dua orang gadis di hadapanmu lagi bertengkar mulut hanya karena seorang pemuda yang tidak ada di antara Sasuke dan Gaara. Yah.. setidaknya Naruto ada di situ, agar kedua pemuda itu dapat 'memberi pelajaran' yang secara tidak langsung Naruto adalah penyebab pertengkaran Sakura dan Shion.

Dan kejadian beberapa detik kemudian, adalah satu hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sasuke dan Gaara…. Yaitu Sakura dan Shion saling menarik rambut lawan satu sama lain atau bisan dibilang saling menjambak rambut seraya melontarkan kata-kata meledek.

"Rasakan ini! Jidat Lebar! Aaakhhh!" seru Shion di sela kegiatan menarik rambut Sakura.

"Aaakhhh! Awas kau Perempuan Centil!" balas Sakura yang juga menarik rambut Shion.

Kejadian ini, sudah pasti menarik perhatian seluruh orang di sekitar mereka. Sasuke dan Gaara pun tidak bisa tinggal diam jika tidak ingin kejadiannya akan lebih parah terjadi.

"Sudah. Lepaskan Dia!" pinta Sasuke yang sekarang berusaha menarik Sakura, karena sepertinya gadis itu keras kepala, maka Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dan menariknya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Gaara pada Shion.

"Hentikan Shion!" pinta Gaara.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil menjauhkan dua gadis yang mulai keributan itu. Meskipun gadis dalam rangkulannya berusaha memberontak dan saling berseru "Lepaskan aku!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, dan entah bagaimana caranya kedua pemuda anbu itu melakukannya. Mendadak Sakura maupun Shion sudah digendong di bahu kanan Sasuke dan Gaara. Dengan posisi kedua kaki hingga pinggul gadis berada di depan tubuh si pemuda, dan sebagian tubuhnya lagi hingga kepala berada di punggung si pemuda. Anda bisa membayangkannya? Yah seperti membopong kayu, bedanya ini manusia.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura seraya berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, begitu pula Gaara yang menggendong Shion tuk mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dari Sasuke. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tadi, ada yang kecewa karena tontonan gratis tidak dilanjutkan. Dan ada yang bersorak gembira dengan perlakuan dua pemuda tadi (yang tidak sengaja terlihat kompak).

Sakura dan Shion masih berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan Aku Uchiha!"

"Lepaskan Aku Rambut Bata!"

"Diam!" seru Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka mendengus kesal seraya berbicara dalam hati 'perempuan ini, menyusahkan saja'

***#~o0o~#***

Hinata melihat Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Pemuda pirang itu clingak-clinguk seperti mencari sesuatu, tapi wajahnya tampak kekhawatiran.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?"

"Hah? A-apa?"

"Hari ini kau terlihat aneh,"

"Ah! Masa' sih?"

"Iya. Kau seperti mencari sesuatu"

Naruto sempat sedikit terkejut, sebelum ia tertawa canggung. "Hehehe… iya. Sebenarnya aku mencari wahana apa lagi yang seru untuk kita naiki" jawab Naruto berbohong.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Naruto-kun. Sekarang giliranku yang memilih"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mengajakku menaiki Roller Coaster yang tidak kusukai. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku yang memilih wahana apa selanjutnya yah?"

"Oh. Baiklah" Naruto langsung menyetujuinya karena berpikir wahana yang dipilih Hinata tidaklah membahayakan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya, dugaan Naruto kurang tepat.

Hinata tersenyum, seandainya kau dapat melihat lebih dekat, itu bukanlah senyuman, melainkan sebuah seringai kecil. Hinata yang lembut ini mulai berpikir untuk memberikan sedikit 'pelajaran' pada sahabatnya ini yang sering menjahilinya. Tak salah kan jika 'sekali' saja melakukan pembalasan itu.

"Naruto-kun. Ayo kita masuk ke Gua Hantu"

"APAA?"

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang dengan wajah cemberut. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dengan wajah datar.

Sesekali mata onyx Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sekarang berpenampilan 'beda' karena rambut merah mudanya yang panjang sangat berantakan akibat insiden tadi..

"Hey! Coba lihat dirimu. Menyedihkan sekali" ledek Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian. Tapi Sakura masih menunduk tanpa membalas ejekan Sasuke. gadis itu benar-benar BeTe.

Sasuke menjadi khawatir karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Hey Topi merah? Kau tidak sedang kerasukan kan?"

Sakura langsung menoleh. Dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan tajam. Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

"Jangan sering memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku itu punya nama tau! Yamanaka Sakura! lagipula topiku sekarang kau yang memakainya! Jadi jangan panggil aku 'Topi Merah'! tau!" omel Sakura meledak-ledak.

Sasuke tidak berniat membalasnya, karena dia tau Sakura meluapkan kemarahannya tadi pada Sasuke. Jadi tak ada gunanya berkelahi lagi. "hn. Terserah kau saja." ujar Sasuke malas.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Dia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Tangannya pun meraih tas selempang warna merah miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura membalikan tas ke bawah, berniat mengeluarkan semua isinya yang dia tidak tau apa saja. Karena tas itu diberikan oleh Ino sebelum dia berangkat dengan Sasuke.

Mata emeraldnya terbelalak begitu melihat beberapa perlengkapan kecantikan jatuh ke atas roknya. Bedak, lipstick, sisir, mascara, dan lainnya yang merupakan kebutuhan mempercantik diri.

"Hah! Apa-apaan Ino-neesan memasukkan semua ini di tasku?" Sakura cengo melihat semua benda yang hampir tidak pernah dia sentuh itu.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sehingga Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak lucu!"

"Lucu. Hhhhh… lucu sekali" (tawa kecilnya Sasuke begitu. XD)

Mau tidak mau Sakura merona malu. "Ah sudahlah! Lupakan saja!" Sakura mengalihkan pemandangannya pada benda-benda di atas roknya. Satu persatu ia masukkan kembali dalam tasnya, kecuali sebuah sisir hitam. Sakura pun menggunakan sisir itu merapikan rambutnya yang panjang berantakan.

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat kegiatan Sakura, terutama rambut yang disisir itu. Satu hal yang dipirkan Sasuke saat melihat rambut merah muda yang panjang. 'Indah'. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura bagian samping kiri.

Sakura yang sedikit terkejut menoleh. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah! I-ini. Yang sebelah sini belum rapi" jawab Sasuke 'ngeles' seraya meluruskan rambut Sakura yang terlihat sedikit melingkar.

"Oo…" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, membuat Sasuke sedikit 'risih'.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh yah?"

"B-bukannya begitu!" yah.. Sakura malah jadi salah tingkah. Membuat Sasuke makin geli melihatnya.

"Yang sebelah sini juga belum rapi" guman Sasuke lagi seraya menyisir rambut Sakura bagian belakang dengan tangannya.

"S-sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya," bukannya tidak mau, tapi Sakura merasa grogi jika diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tapi tangan Sasuke masih saja tidak mau diam 'membelai' rambut Sakura yang harum itu.

Sakura pun harus memegang tangan Sasuke untuk menghentikannya. "Biarkan aku saja yang menyisirnya, Sasuke-kun!" panggilan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. membuat Sasuke terhenyak sehingga tangannya pun berhenti.

Sakura yang melihat raut wajah heran Sasuke, langsung sadar. Dia tanpa sengaja sudah memanggil nama Sasuke bukan dengan nama marganya, ditambahlagi menggunakan embel-embel 'kun'. Sakura segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh. i-i..i-tu.. A-a..no…" rupanya sifat gagap Hinata mulai tertular pada Sakura. gadis itu langsung menunduk, enggan melihat tatapan Sasuke. "Ah. Lupakan saja."

"Hey. Aku mau mendengarnya sekali lagi"

"Apa?" jantung Sakura hampir saja jatuh begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia pun kembali menoleh, melihat mata Onyx di balik kacamata yang menatapnya tajam. "B-baiklah."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"hn"

"Eh? Kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk Apa?"

"T-tapi kan–" Sakura berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena ketika dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat itu. Pemuda bertopi sekaligus berkacamata itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, yah Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak buruk kok….. Sakura…"

Seketika wajah Sakura memanas dan menjadi salah tingkah. Dan hal itu malah membuat Sasuke terus menahan tawa melihatnya.

***#~NaruHina~#***

Pernah mendengar peribahasa. 'Senjata Makan Tuan'. Nah, itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo yang awalnya berniat untuk memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' pada Naruto. Malahan mendapatkan imbasnya. Karena ketika Hinata dan Naruto menaiki kereta kecil yang hanya menyediakan dua tempat duduk untuk menyusuri lorong 'Gua Hantu'. –Salah satu wahana yang mengerikan di Disneyland Konoha– Hinata terus mendapatkan 'hujan pelukan' dari Naruto.

Seharusnya hal ini bisa diprediksi oleh Hinata, mengingat Hinata tau kalau Naruto 'phobia' dengan hantu. Tapi 'pelukan' ini benar-benar tidak terpikirkan. Untung saja Guanya sedikit gelap, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat karena pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"hihihihi"

"Uwaaa! Hinata-chan! Seram!"

"N-n-naruto-kun…" Hinata berusaha menahan penyakit 'pingsan'nya itu. Ingat! Bukan karena Hantu mainan yang seram itu, tapi karena Pelukan Naruto yang membuatnya menjadi 'panas'.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang 'panjang'. Kereta mesin yang dinaiki Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya keluar dari wahana Gua Hantu. Tetapi, Naruto yang masih memenjamkan mata dengan erat, masih betah juga memeluk Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Membuat seorang petugas wahana berdehem padanya.

"Ehm Ehm…"

"N-naruto-kun. K-kita sudah keluar." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, lalu melihat sekeliling untuk mematiskan apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar. "eh, sudah selesai ya". seandainya kau dapat mendengar suara Naruto, kau pasti tau ada nada kecewa yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

Kecewa? Hmm.. taukah kalian kalau sebenarnya Naruto sejak tadi sedang berakting? Lihat! Wajah anak Namikaze itu tersenyum bahagia keluar dari wahana Gua hantu. Oh maaf, kalian tidak bisa melihatnya yah. (dihajar Readers).

Yup! Naruto sebenarnya tidak takut dengan wahana itu. meskipun dia phobia dengan hantu, tapi dia cukup pintar dan dewasa mengetahui semua hantu di dalam adalah palsu. Jadi buat apa takut? Lalu untuk apa Naruto memeluk Hinata dalam gua? Jika kalian cukup pintar, kalian pasti tau jawabannya! Kirimkan saja A atau B ke Sembilan kos– *ditimpuk tong sampah*

'Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan' itulah pikiran Naruto saat memasuki wahana Gua Hantu bersama Hinata. Pura-pura takut, lalu memeluk Hinata sesuka hati. Ehm… tau tidak apa saja yang dirasakan pemuda pirang itu saat memeluk Hinata? Hmmm… jika kalian merasa yang dilakukan Naruto adalah tindakan tak sopan. Silahkan menghajar Naruto sesuka hati kalian *dirasengan*

"Jadi, kita mau coba wahana apa lagi Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala seraya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

Hinata menghela nafas seraya menunduk, masih menyembunyikan rona merah yang enggan meninggalkan wajahnya. "mm… T-terserah Naruto-kun saja"

Salah. Lagi-lagi Hinata memutuskan sesuatu yang salah. Kali ini Naruto menyeringai lebar, hati pemuda itu pun berbisik 'ini saatnya'

"Kita naik kincir angin raksasa yuk!" usul Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Hinata. Tanpa mengetahui niat Naruto untuk 'menyogok' petugas wahana tersebut agar kincirnya berhenti saat mereka berada paling atas. Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita lihat saja nanti…

***#~SasuSaku~#***

Sasuke membuka kemeja birunya karena kemeja itu sudah terkotori oleh es krim vanilla yang ditumpahkan Shion tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kau hanya menggenakan kaos hitam begitu?" komentar Sakura melihat Sasuke hanya menggenakan kaos hitam polos, yang semula dilapisi kemeja biru dongkernya.

"Hn"

"Kau tau? Kau terlihat seperti…. Petugas wahana di sini" ledek Sakura.

"Memangnya tampangku seperti itu?" Sasuke tidak terima dikatakan seperti petugas wahana.

"Yah… penampilanmu itu cukup meyakinkannya. Kecuali kalau kau melepaskan kacama–" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya begitu sebuah ide jahil muncul dipikirannya. Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Sakura? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk–" dugaan Sasuke benar. Tangan Sakura sudah menuju wajah Sasuke untuk melepaskan kacamata Sasuke, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke dengan tanggap memegang kedua tangan Sakura untuk menghalanginya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ayolah Sasuke-kun. Hanya sebentar."

"Tidak!"

"Huh! Baiklah. Aku akan memaksamu untuk melepaskannya"

"Heh. Coba saja kalau kau bisa"

"Oh.. kau menantangku melakukannya?"

"Hn. Kau suka tantangan rupanya"

"Yup! Aku suka tantangan. Suka sekali!" Sakura langsung menghentakkan kakinya di atas kaki Sasuke.

"Aw!"

"Dapat!" seru Sakura girang begitu berhasil mengambil kacamata Sasuke saat pemuda itu mengeluh kesakitan. Ia pun berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

'Tunggu. Kenapa aku malah lari? Bukannya aku mengambil ini, karena ingin melihat wajah Sasuke tanpa kacamatanya?' batin Sakura setelah menghentikan larinya. Ia pun memperhatikan kacamata milik Sasuke ditangannya. Mendadak rasa ingin lebih tau menjalar di dada Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung memakai kacamata itu, mencoba melihat berapa jarak rabun si bungsu Uchiha.

Mata emeraldnya terbelalak, begitu sadar dia melihat sangat jelas dan tidak berubah setelah menggunakan kacamata itu, sama sekali tidak rabun, seperti menggunakan kacamata biasa. Hal ini menjelaskan kalau mata onyx Sasuke itu tidak rabun minus maupun plus. Melainkan…

"Normal?"

"Hn. Normal"

Tidak sampai disitu Sakura terkejut karena mendengar suara berat Sasuke dari balik punggungnya. Dua tangan kekar sudah merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Dapat! Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Sakura." Guman Sasuke seraya memperat pelukannya dari belakang.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun!"

"Kembalikan dulu kacamataku Sakura."

"Akh! Tidak Mau! Lepaskan aku dulu!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih!"

Mereka masih dalam posisi Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, tanpa sadar mereka masih berada di tempat ramai, Disneyland Konoha.

"Hey.. lihat mereka!" seseorang menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang 'asik' berdebat.

"Ckckck.. kalau pacaran lihat tempat dong"

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"

"Wah… mereka romantis yah"

Kontan wajah keduanya memanas, merona malu mendengar beberapa komentar orang berlalu lalang melewati mereka. Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan Sakura, begitu pula Sakura yang sudah mengambil jarak dari Sasuke.

"Gara-gara kau!" keduanya saling menunjuk, sebelum terpaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Sakura yang terpaku.

Pemuda berambut topi merah tanpa kacamata itu benar-benar mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang. Lima tahun lalu. Dan Sakura sadar bahwa Dia adalah 'Dia'. Wajah itu yang dulu bundar, sekarang terlihat lebih lonjong. Hidungnya semakin mancung. Matanya tetap berwarna sama, hanya sinar tatapan yang berbeda, dulu lembut sekarang tajam. Dan wajah itu sekarang lebih…. Tampan dari lima tahun lalu. Yah… Sasuke sangat tampan tanpa kacamatanya.

"Kembalikan kacamataku" pinta Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Pemuda itu sudah memegang ujung kacamata yang ujung lainnya masih dipegang oleh Sakura.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mengambilnya dan memakainya. Meskipun mata emerald masih ingin melihat wajah tampan itu.

"Kenapa?" sebuah kata keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn?"

Ingin rasanya Sakura menanyakan 'kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau yang memberikanku topi merah itu lima tahun lalu?' tapi malah pertanyaan lain yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kacamata normal? Bahkan matamu tidak rabun"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang. Penampilan menutupi identitas anbu itu sangat penting"

Sakura mendengus. "Heh. Sok pintar" ledek Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik.

Mendadak Sakura tertawa geli. Sasuke hanya bisa heran melihatnya.

"Hehehe… kau lucu Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Kau sudah gila Sakura"

Sakura berpikir dan bertekad, untuk menunggu agar Sasuke mengakuinya sendiri tanpa menanyakannya terlebih dahulu. Kalau Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki yang memberikan topi merah itu padanya. Mungkin ada alasan lain, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakannya? Yah.. kita lihat saja nanti…

**~~Bersambung ke Chapter 17 part b~~**


	18. Aku menyayangimu part 2

Note: baca chapter 17 bagian a dulu yah… Ok. Happy Reading ^_^

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru **(tentang cinta segi empat)** & GaaraShionNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Summary:** "Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura."Kembalikan dulu kacamataku Sakura." Pinta Sasuke. "A-aku juga menyayangimu Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih Hinata-chan"

**Chapter 17 part b**

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berada di salah satu kabin kincir angin yang hanya di isi oleh mereka berdua. Awalnya kincir bergerak pelan ke atas, seperti biasa, lambat laun mereka semakin melihat luasnya pemandangan indah, bermula dari luasnya Disneyland, hingga gedung-gedung menjulang di kota, gedung sekolah KHS pun terlihat. Sampai mata Hinata melihat wilayah yang akhir-akhir ini sangat menakutkan baginya, pepohonan yang meliputi hutan Oto.

"Jangan melihat yang itu" pinta Naruto membuat Hinata terhenyak.

Mata lavender itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini agar kau senang, bukan untuk mengingat 'kejadian itu',"

"I-iya, aku tau." Hinata menunduk.

"Hey hey Hinata-chan, jangan murung begitu. Bukan maksudku unt– Eh?" Naruto sedikit terhenyak begitu sadar kabin yang mereka naikki tidak 'melayang' lagi, melainkan…

"Berhenti?" Hinata memperhatikan pemandangan luar melalui kaca kabin yang tidak lagi bergerak.

"Wah… sepertinya ada kesalahan tekhnis tuh" simpul Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya melihat wajah bingung Hinata.

"T-tapi i-itu tidak mungkin Naruto-kun. Wahana disini kan tidak pernah rusak."

"Kau lupa Hinata-chan? Manusia itu tidak pernah sempurna. Mungkin petugasnya sedikit teledor" ujar Naruto berpura-pura memasang wajah berpikir. Pintar sekali dia berakting, padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruh petugas wahana kincir angin ini untuk berhenti sesaat ketika kabin yang dia naiki sudah mencapai puncak.

"J-jadi bagaimana nih Naruto-kun?" Hinata mulai panic.

"Tenang saja, petugasnya pasti akan memperbaiki kerusakaannya"

"Kira-kira beberapa lama?"

"Hmm…. Mungkin setengah jam atau lebih"

"Hah? I-itu kan lama sekali"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir begitu Hinata-chan. Aku kan ada di sini" Naruto tersenyum tiga jari.

Hinata merona. "I-iya. Kau benar Naruto-kun" dan gadis pemalu itu kembali menunduk.

Hening sesaat… Hinata canggung, sedangkan Naruto mendadak bingung, dari mana dia harus memulai pembicaraan. 'Aaarghh! Kenapa aku jadi grogi begini' batin Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia memukul dirinya sendiri.

Hinata kembali memandang keluar, mata lavendernya lagi-lagi melihat Hutan Oto dari kejauhan. Dan kejadian tragis beberapa hari lalu teringat kembali, membayangi pikiran Hinata. "Tempat itu…. Menakutkan.." guman Hinata lirih.

Naruto menoleh. Melihat wajah Hinata yang sedih, lalu mata samudranya mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Hutan Oto. Naruto pun tahu apa yang dipirkikan Hinata. Tangan kekarnya lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Hinata-chan…"

Hinata tersadar dari ingatan menyedihkannya, ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Lavender bertemu Samudra. Lembut bertemu Sejuk.

"Jangan takut. Bukannya Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"N-Naruto-kun, A-aku hanya mem–"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Hinata-chan. **Sangat mengKhawatirkanmu**" potong Naruto.

Hinata terdiam seketika. Ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto. Mau tak mau Hinata kembali merona.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menyesal karena tak bisa melindungimu saat itu. Aku sungguh bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak menyerahkanmu begitu saja pada Kiba saat penjahat itu mengejar kita. Seharusnya aku selalu berada disampingmu, membantu Kiba untuk melindungimu. Dan seharusnya aku tidak mengusulkan untuk berpencar. Bodohnya diriku. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna saat itu."

"N-Naruto-kun jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Aku takut Hinata-chan. Saat melihatmu terluka, kepalamu berdarah dihadapanku, kau tidak sadarkan diri saat itu. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut Hinata-chan."

"I-itu hanya kar–"

"Aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu"

Hinata terpaku, kali ini dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Hinata.

"Aku sama saja mati jika aku karus kehilangan sosokmu. Karena itu Hinata-chan… Aku…" mata samudra itu terus menatap mata Hinata, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"…" Hinata terdiam.

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku Hinata-chan"

**~~Hinata's POV~~**

Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan kata-kata ambigu begitu? Apa mungkin kau ingin aku menjadi….

Tidak! itu tidak mungkin!

Lalu apa artinya ini semua? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuat aku terpaku dengan tatapan matamu yang sesejuk samudra itu.

Eh? N-naruto-kun?

Kurasa wajahku sudah sangat memanas melihat wajah Naruto-kun semakin dekat denganku. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? M-mau… M-me… menciumku?

Ah tidak!

Aku menutup mataku karena malu. Sungguh, kau benar-benar membuatku malu Naruto-kun.

Meskipun hal ini juga yang aku inginkan. Hubungan bersamamu melebihi dari sekedar teman, lebih erat dari sahabat. Yah… persahabatan kita.

Tunggu. Tapi jika aku melakukan hal ini dengan Naruto-kun, ini sama saja mengotori persahabatan kita bertiga selama lebih dari tiga tahun.

Tidak!

Aku tidak boleh egois!

Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan orang lain!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

**~~End Hinata's POV~~**

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu merona, lalu menutup matanya.

Hingga beberapa inci lagi, Naruto juga menutup matanya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping agar 'akses'nya lebih mudah. Bibir keduanya pun hampir bersentuhan, jika saja Hinata tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Sehingga bibir Naruto hanya menyentuh pipi mulus Hinata.

Selang beberapa detik, Naruto membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang aneh. Dan dugaan pemuda itu benar, hanya sekedar mencium pipi. Naruto pun sadar, ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Eh, H-hinata-chan. Maafkan aku. Kau marah ya?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati, karena dia hampir saja berbuat lancang.

"Tidak kok Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pelan, wajahnya masih menunduk seperti menyimpan sebuah penyesalan. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku yang salah" guman Naruto lirih seraya menunduk. Membuat Hinata menoleh, dan kali ini Hinata lah yang merasa bersalah.

"B-bukan begitu Naruto-kun"

"Tidak Hinata-chan. Aku yang salah" Naruto kembali melihat mata lavender Hinata. "Aku salah karena terlalu menyayangimu"

Hinata hanya bisa diam, ketika mata samudra itu dengan serius menatap kearahnya.

"Hinata-chan. Aku…."

'Tidak!' teriak Hinata dalam hati. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang sangat serius itu, Hinata tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda itu. 'Aku mohon Naruto-kun. Jangan katakan hal itu! Meskipun dari dulu aku ingin sekali kau mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Kali ini, aku mohon jangan katakan itu.' Pinta Hinata dalam hati, berharap doanya terkabul, tapi sayangnya tidak.

"Aku mencin–"

"Naruto-kun!" potong Hinata cepat, sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Naruto menatap Hinata heran karena reaksi Hinata yang memotong perkataannya. "Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"A..a-aku…" Hinata mengantung kata-katanya, sebelum berkata. "A-aku juga menyayangimu Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum. Gadis itu segera melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa mempersilahkan Naruto yang ingin bertanya lagi. "Aku juga menyayangi Sakura, Kiba-kun, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya"

"Tapi Hinata-chan, maksudku bukan begitu"

"Aku sangat senang mempunyai teman seperti kalian, terutama dirimu yang sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku selama ini. Itu semua sudah cukup membuat aku bahagia. K-karena itu Naruto-kun… Aku mohon… biarkan persahabatan ini berjalan dengan sempurna."

"Tapi Hinata-chan. Tak bisakah kita menjalani sebuah hubungan yang melebihi sekedar sahabat?"

"Naruto-kun. Hubungan Persahabatan itu sangat istimewa, melibihi hubungan lainnya. Kau tau maksudku kan?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. "Ya. kau benar Hinata-chan. Karena Persabatan itu seperti keluarga. Dan hubungan persahabatan tidak pernah putus. Benar kan?"

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan"

"eh? untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku"

Keduanya lalu tertawa, tawa bahagia karena keduanya masih menjalani hubungan dengan baik. Meskipun dalam lubuk hati keduanya menyimpan sebuah perasaan kecewa. Kecewa karena hubungan ini tidak bisa lebih jauh dan dalam lagi.

***#~o0o~#***

Sakura duduk sendirian di depan sebuah meja dalam café –masih di Disneyland- . Dia mengaduk-ngaduk lemon nya dengan bosan. Seperti menunggu seseorang. Tapi nyatanya tidak. gadis itu sengaja duduk sendirian karena mengintai tiga orang yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Yeah. Ini sudah lebih dari jam 12 siang, artinya Sakura harus mencari penjahat pengedar 'benda terlarang' sendirian tanpa bantuan Sasuke.

Dua pemuda dan satu pria paruh baya sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan meja Sakura. Sakura juga memasang headset di kedua telinganya, seperti sedang mendengarkan music. Nyatanya kupingnya secara baik mendengar semua pembicaraan 'targetnya'.

"Kenapa harganya naik Zabusa?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam model mangkok pada pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Ini beda dari biasanya Lee. Bahannya dari tanaman segar di Negeri tropis. Jadi harganya lebih mahal." Jawab pria paruh baya a.k.a Zabusa

"Mmm… Negeri tropis yang mana?" Tanya Pemuda berambut hitam spike berkacamata hitam yang duduk di samping Lee.

"Indonesia. Dijamin, Ini lebih nikmat dan segar dari rasanya" jawab Zabusa seraya menyodorkan satu kantong hitam kecil pada dua pemuda di hadapannya. Sakura yang melihat kejadian ini pun semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.

Lee mengambil kantong itu seraya mengintip isinya, kemudian dia tersenyum lalu menyerahkannya pada teman di sampingnya. "Ok. Kami membeli ini. Shino, tolong berikan uangnya" pinta Lee pada temannya.

"hn" Shino memasukkan tangannya di balik jaket hitamnya yang tebal, tapi sebelum dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sakura sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Boleh aku gabung" ujar Sakura.

Zabusa, Lee, dan Shino sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Zabusa tajam.

"Namaku Nina. Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ke sini mencari kalian" jawab Sakura.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Zabusa masih dengan nada sinis.

"Begini, aku mau membeli 'bendanya' dari kalian. Aku tau disini ada yang jual dari temanku. Jadi… bolehkah aku membelinya" Sakura berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, meskipun hatinya merasa takut ketahuan identitasnya.

"Oh begitu yah. Bagus, aku punya pelanggan baru. Fu fu fu" Zabusa tertawa licik.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu Zabusa, tapi kami ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua" ujar Lee tajam. Dan tiba-tiba kejadian yang tidak di bayangkan Sakura pun terjadi.

Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung ketika sebuah benda keras nan dingin menempel di dahinya. Bersamaan dengan seruan Lee. "Jangan bergerak!"

Semua pengunjung Café terkejut tiga orang saling mengacungkan senjata api ke dahi seseorang. Shino mengacungkan pistol di dada Zabusa, Zabusa mengacungkan pisau kecil di leher Lee, Lee mengacungkan pistol di dahi Sakura. dan hanya Zabusa yang masih tersenyum licik.

"Jadi.. siapa sebenarnya kalian? Lee? Shino? Saingan ku? Atau detektif?" Tanya Zabusa masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Dugaan yang kedua benar. Kami cadangan anbu konoha" jawab Shino.

"Hmm. Begitu yah. Menyamar menjadi pelanggan setiaku selama hampir satu bulan. Tak kusangka, kalian detektif muda" ujar Zabusa.

"Yosh! Kami memang hebat" Lee masih sempat bersemangat, tak peduli masih ada pisau dekat lehernya. "Tapi.. aku tak menyangka, hari ini kita mendapatkan si 'pembeli' yang ternyata gadis cantik" ujar Lee seraya melirik Sakura yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Em… sebenarnya aku juga cadangan anbu" ngaku Sakura seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Benarkah? Aku baru melihatmu" Shino meragukan.

"I-ya. aku baru. Itu loh, patner Sasuke-kun" jelas Sakura.

"Tak peduli kau pembeli atau anbu. Yang jelas kalian semua akan mati" ujar Zabusa tajam.

"Hey, lihat dirimu Zabusa. Kau sendirian" ujar Lee merehmekan.

"Heh. Kau tidak sadar kalau aku tak pernah bekerja sendirian" ucapan Zabusa kali ini tak perlu diragukan. Karena sedetik kemudian, delapan orang yang menjadi pembeli di dalam café itu langsung mengacungkan senjata pada Lee, Shino, Zabusa, dan Sakura yang masih saling mengacungkan senjata. "Lihat. Kami yang menang" senyum Zabusa licik.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. 'sial. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Mana Sasuke-kun di saat dibutuhkan seperti ini' batin Sakura. apaboleh buat, Sakura harus menyelamatkan diri. "A-aku kan hanya gadis biasa. Tolong biarkan aku bebas" Sakura memasang wajah memelas pada Lee yang masih menempelkan pistol di dahi Sakura.

"Hey. Kau tadi bilang kau adalah anbu, sekarang gadis biasa, kau mau menipu kami?" oceh Shino.

"Lagian, kalian tadi tidak percaya padaku"

"huh! Dasar perempuan. Mau cari selam- Akh!" belum sempat Zabusa melanjutkan bicaranya, ia dikagetkan dengan tendangan salto dari Sakura (juara karate siswi tingakat SMA) pada lengan Zabusa. Gerakan Sakura sama sekali tidak dihalangi Lee, rupanya pria itu sudah percaya semenjak Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

Pisau yang dipegang Zabusa terlempar ke atas, Sakura langsung memberikan pukulan pada perut Zabusa hingga terpental. Sementara Lee dan Shino tidak menyianyikan kesempatan tadi, mereka dengan handal menembak beberapa kaki penjahat sebelum delapan penjahat tadi menembaki mereka bertiga.

Zabusa masih sempat berdiri, pria itu meraih pisaunya yang terjatuh di lantai lalu berlari keluar café. Sakura melihatnya, langsung ingin mengejar, tapi dia dikagetkan dengan suara tembakan ke arahnya dari anak buah Zabusa, untung gadis itu segera menghindar. Lee langsung menembak tangan penjahat yang hampir menembak Sakura kembali.

"Kejar Dia! Kami yang urus di sini" seru Lee di balik meja yang sudah di balik separuh. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Suara perang tembakan terdengar dari dalam café, membuat pengunjung di luar café histeris.

Mata emerald Sakura dari jauh menangkap sosok Zabusa yang lari di tengah kerumunan orang. Sakura pun berlari mengikutinya. "Hey! Tunggu! Jangan Lari Kau!" seru Sakura yang dipastikan tidak akan menghambat larinya Zabusa.

Mungkin karena ramainya orang di Disneyland Konoha dan takutnya akan disusul oleh lari kencangnya Sakura. tak sengaja Zabusa menabrak sebesar.

"Akh!" pekik gadis yang ditabrak Zabusa hingga terjatuh.

'ini kesempatan' pikir Sakura yang melihat Zabusa dari kejauhan. Tapi langkahnya tertahan begitu melihat siapa yang ditabrak Zabusa. Gadis berambut Indigo. 'Hinata?'

Bukannya menyusul Zabusa, Sakura yang panic sendiri karean takut kelihatan Hinata, apa lagi saat ia melihat Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Sakura langsung sembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Zabusa karena ketakutan yang berpikir masih dikejar. Langsung menarik Hinata, dan merangkulnya dari belakang seraya mengacungkan pisaunya di leher Hinata. "Jangan mendekat! Atau lehernya akan putus!" ancam Zabusa seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari Sakura.

'Sial! Kenapa harus Hinata yang jadi sandranya?' gerutu Sakura dari semak-semak sekitar 10 meter dari Zabusa dan Hinata.

"Lepaskan Dia!" seru Naruto marah. Awalnya ia terkejut, karena Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya, mendadak disandra Zabusa.

Zabusa menoleh. "Heh. Kau mau apa bocah?" nada Zabusa meremehkan, seraya memperdekat ujung mata pisau pada leher jenjang Hinata.

'Gawat! Apa aku harus kesana? Atau serahkan pada Naruto saja yah?' pikir Sakura masih di tempat persembunyian. Sebenarnya dia mau kesana, tapi mengingat penampilannya yang berbeda dari biasanya, ia malu.

Beberapa orang ketakutan melihat Hinata yang disandra Zabusa, para petugas keamanan pun belum datang. Mungkin mereka sibuk dengan café yang dipenuhi suara tembakan.

"Akh!" rintih Hinata.

Naruto semakin geram melihat setetes darah mengotori leher Hinata. "Kurang ajar Kau!"

Zabusa terkejut begitu melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya. Zabusa pun mengarahakan mata pisau pada Naruto yang mendekat. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Naruto menahan pisau Zabusa, tak peduli sela-sela tangan kiri antara jari telunjuk dan tengah berdarah karena goresan pisau. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto menarik Hinata dari Zabusa ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto menendang ulu hati Zabusa hingga terpental beberapa meter.

Sebelum Zabusa bangkit kembali, tiga petugas keamanan wahana yang datang telat sudah menahannya, tak peduli dengan Zabusa yang memberontak.

"Hinata-chan. Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir seraya memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Bodoh! Hikz… T-tanganmu sendiri b-berdarah Naruto-kun?" Hinata tak kuat untuk menangis.

"Hehehe… tak apa, hanya luka biasa. Yang penting kan kau selamat" Naruto masih sempat tersenyum tiga jari pada Hinata.

"Dasar!"

"Huf. Syukurlah mereka selamat" guman Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Sakura? apa yang kau lakuakan disitu?" suara berat yang familiar terdengar dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh. "Sasuke-kun! Kau dari mana saj- hey! Kau beli itu dimana?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Aku beli jaket ini di toko terdekat" jawab Sasuke yang sudah menggenakan jaket putih yang menyelimuti kaos hitamnya.

"Bukan jaketmu. Tapi yang kau bawa itu!" tunjuk Sakura pada es krim kerucut berwarna merah yang dipegang Sasuke.

"oh ini" Sasuke menjilati es krimnya sesaat. "Kebetulan aku tadi lewat di depan kedai es krim, karena haus makanya aku beli"

"Itu rasa apa?"

"Maunya sih tomat. Tapi karena tak ada. Aku memilih yang warna merah, Strawberry"

"Wah. Kesukaanku!"

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo, ketika Sakura mengambil (baca: merampas) es krim Sasuke lalu menjilatinya. "Em.. enak. Terima kasih yah Sasuke-kun" ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Dasar! Aku kan tidak membelikanmu" keluh Sasuke tidak diindahkan oleh Sakura yang asik menjilati 'sisa' es krim Sasuke.

***#~o0o~#***

"Kenapa kita singgah di sini?" Tanya Sakura heran saat melihat toko khusus perempuan di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kita pulang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli" jawab Sasuke seraya masuk ke toko yang di dominasi berwarna merah muda. Sakura hanya mengekor dari belakang.

"Kau mau membeli benda-benda perempuan?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"hn. Tapi bukan untukku"

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Teman perempuan"

"Pacarmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Mendadak Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Untukku?"

"Bukan"

Sakura langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku?"

"Kau kan perempuan, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu"

"Oo…" Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau boneka? Perempuan kan identik dengan boneka" usul Sakura.

"Terlalu pasaran. Lagipula aku mau hadiah yang bisa dia pakai setiap hari" ujar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kasi dia cincin, gelang, atau kalung?" kali ini usul Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ide bagus"

Mereka berdua pergi ke rak yang berisi perhiasaan gadis. Beberapa model dan warna terlihat di sana. Setelah beberapa detik melihat, Sakura langsung tertarik dengan gelang berwarna merah muda berhiasan motif bunga Sakura yang masih dibungkus, ia pun mengambilnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"ya" Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke mengacungkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"sederhana" komentar Sakura.

"Hn, tapi didalam liontin ini bisa disimpan dua foto orang sekaligus" ujar Sasuke seraya membaca keterangan di bungkusannya.

"Maksudmu, liontin hatinya bisa dibuka, dan memperlihatkan foto di dua sisi di dalamnya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"hn. Dengan begitu, orang yang memakainya selalu mengingat seseorang di dalam foto itu." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Wah. Itu bagus"

"Hn. Aku akan membungkusnya" ujar Sasuke seraya berbalik, tapi dia berhenti sejenak. "Oh ya Sakura, kalau kau suka dengan gelang itu, ambil saja" pesan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura merona malu.

'Aku ambil gelang ini gak yah? Akh! Rasanya tidak enak, aku kan sudah diajak jalan-jalan ke Disneyland Konoha, dibelikan es krim –meskipun tidak langsung–. Masa aku minta dibeliin gelang lagi, yah meskipun dia menawarkan, tapi tetap saja dimana harga diriku. Aku kan hanya temannya. lagipula, kalung tadi untuk siapa yah? Gimana kalau ternyata kalung itu untukku? Idih… kok aku jadi kege-eran gini sih' batin Sakura berteriak malu. Ia lalu mengembalikan gelang ke tempat asal. Tak ingin membenani Sasuke lebih jauh. "Moga keputusanku ini tepat"

Sasuke menyodorkan kalung bawaannya pada seorang kasir. "Bisa masukkan foto ini di dalam liontinnya" pinta Sasuke seraya menyerahkan foto –berukuran kecil– pemuda berambut coklat spike.

"Baik" gadis kasir mengangguk.

"hn, satu lagi. Setelah itu bungkus kan kado dengan warna lavender" tambah Sasuke.

***#~o0o~#***

Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan tak enak. Ia bersandar pada pintu rumah setelah menutupnya. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit rumah, menerawang ke masa lalu. Satu tahun yang lalu, tepat saat ia kelas satu SMA.

**~~Flashback~~**

"Hinata, apa aku salah?" Tanya Sakura mendadak serius.

"Maksudmu Saku-chan?" Tanya Hinata balik tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Kurasa… aku sudah jatuh cinta" guman Sakura seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. yeah mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Sakura.

"B-benarkah?"

"He em. Awalnya aku tidak tau apa itu cinta? Tapi, Ino-neesan memberitahuku. Kalau cinta adalah perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan"

"Lalu?" Hinata menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau merasakan sangat bahagia dekat dengan seseorang, dan selalu merindukannya jika kau jauh dengannya, artinya kau sudah jatuh cinta dengannya"

"Begitu ya" Hinata pun ikut menerawang, entah kenapa ia teringat dengan senyuman Naruto yang sukses membuatnya merona. "J-Jadi… dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

"Dengan orang yang sangat salah" guman Sakura lirih.

"K-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Memangnya siapa orangnya?"

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menjawab. "Sama Naruto"

Bumi seakan runtuh dihadapan Hinata begitu mendengarnya. Yah, dia kaget dan sangat hancur.

"Hinata. Apa perlu aku mengungkapkan padanya? Atau dipendam saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"K-kenapa kau berpikiran begitu Sakura?" Hinata berusaha berbicara, meskipun hatinya sangat bergejolak.

"Aku takut, kalau aku mengungkapkannya. Persahabatan kita bertiga akan terganggu. Jadi, apa sebaiknya aku pendam saja yah?" Sakura meminta pendapat Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak. Sebuah perasaan, akan sangat buruk jika dipendam terus, apalagi perasaan Cinta. Sebuah perasaan suci yang sangat sulit didapatkan. Kita pasti akan menyesal jika tidak sempat mengutarakannya. Tapi jika Hinata menyarankan pada Sakura untuk mengutarakannya, dan ternyata Naruto menerimanya gimana? Pasti persahabatan mereka akan hancur karena Hinata juga menyukai pria itu. Jadi, Hinata memilih jawaban yang egois, dimana semuanya, Sakura maupun Hinata tak akan mengutarakan perasaan mereka. Memendam cinta dan membiarkan persahabatan membahagiakan mereka, walaupun ada lubang dalam hati karena memendam cinta lebih menyakitkan daripada di tolak.

"Hinata. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum. "A-aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur"

Sakura diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Yah… Aku juga. Kalau begitu, aku akan memendam perasaanku"

**~~End Flashback~~**

'Saat itu aku memilih pilihan egois, sekarang aku tidak ingin egois lagi. Maafkan aku… Saku-chan… Naruto-kun…' pikir Hinata, yang tak terasa air matanya terjatuh.

***#~NaruSaku~#***

Naruto menatap tangan kanannya yang diperban oleh Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia masih merasakan sedikit perih karena obatnya. Tapi sakitnya tangan itu tak sebanding dengan hatinya. Kenapa? Hanya karena mereka bersahabat? Seandainya ia dilahirkan kembali dan tidak bersahabat dengan Hinata, apa dia bisa bersatu dengan Hinata?

'Aarrghh Sial!'

Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat frustasi. Mata samudranya melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghiburnya saat ini. Ia pun meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_Naruto?"_

"Saku-chan, kau ada waktu sebentar?"

"_Ada, kebetulan aku baru pula- eh, maksudku ada di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Aku lagi BeTe Saku-chan. Kau bisa menemaniku sebentar kan?"

"_Tumben tuh lagi BeTe"_

"Jangan meledekku Saku-chan. Aku kan juga manusia"

"_Ok Ok. Jadi kita bertemu dimana?"_

***#~SasuHina~#***

Hinata hendak beranjak ke kamarnya jika saja bel rumahnya tidak kembali berbunyi.

'Siapa yah?' batinnya bertanya seraya menuju pintu utama.

Begitu Hinata membuka pintu, ia agak terkejut melihat tamu untuknya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hai Hinata" sapa Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, sekaligus ada hadiah untukmu" jawab Sasuke seraya mengacungkan kantong plastik yang berisi sekotak kecil berwarna lavender.

**~~TBC~~**

Next chapter: Dilema cinta diantara mereka akan semakin terlihat, dan misteri hutan oto mulai terpecahkan.

Ok. Akhir kata, Review Please… (pupy eye)

**~Terima Kasih~**


	19. Sayang, suka & Cinta

**Note: hohoho~~ rupanya banyak juga yang mempermasalahkan pairing disini. Tenang, hanya akan dua pairing yang berakhir bahagia. (tersenyum gaje) XD *ditimpuk sandal***

**Maafkan Dini karena tak sempat membalas Review anda. Tapi Dini sangat berterimakasih atas kepeduliannya, tahukah anda? Setiap Dini malas untuk melanjutkan fict ini, dan ketika membaca review anda, Dini jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya.^^**

**Sebenarnya Dini juga sudah mulai gak tahan dengan fict ini yang ternyata panjang juga. Padahal target Dini hanya sampe 20 chapter, eh gak taunya… huf! Tapi Dini berusaha agar fict gaje ini segera selesai, target tak sampai 30 chapt untuk complete. Amin….**

**Maksudnya Dini itu 'dang wes dang mari ngonoloh rek'. Jyiah! Keluar deh aslinya Dini. Hohoho~~ (tertawa gaje –all: *sweatdropp*)**

**Ok. Happy Reading. ^_^**

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru & GaaraShionNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Summary:** 'Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Anggap saja aku buku diary berjalan bagimu' saran Sasuke "Kau tahu? Sayang, Suka, dan Cinta. Tiga perasaan yang beda tipis." Terang Sakura

**Chapter 18**

"Naruto-kun" suara panggilan dari seorang perempuan itu menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut spike pirang yang menggenakan seragam KHS dengan tas ransel hitam tergantung di balik punggungnya.

Naruto berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Melihat gadis berambut kuning panjang tersenyum padanya. "Shion-chan?"

Pemilik mata samudra itu terkejut begitu Shion menghambur dan memeluk tubuh tegapnya.

"Eh? Shion-chan!" semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto menahan malu karena beberapa siswa siswi melihatnya dipeluk Shion. Bagaimana tidak? mereka berdua ada di depan gerbang KHS. Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Shion. Setelah berhasil, Shion malah mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Memasang wajah cemberut dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau jahat Naruto-kun!" tuduh Shion menunjuk dada Naruto.

Naruto yang bingung hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Bukan karena apa yang kau lakukan, tapi apa yang tidak kau lakukan! Kau tahu? Kau sudah mengacuhkanku selama ini. Apa itu artinya seorang teman!"

"Aku tidak bermak–"

"Kau bilang Aku bisa menghubungimu via Hp. Tapi nyatanya ponselmu sama sekali tidak aktif Naruto-kun!"

"Apa? Ponselku aktif terus kok. Atau… ah! Maaf Shion-chan, aku lupa memberimu nomor Hpku yang baru. Hehehe" Naruto cenge-ngesan seolah itu adalah hal biasa.

"Ganti nomor? Dan kau bilang lupa memberitahuku? Hh! Tega sekali kau pada teman yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Suna dan kau melupakannya begitu saja!" Shion melipat tangan di depan dadanya seraya membuang muka ke arah lain. Mencoba agar Naruto merasa bersalah, dan itu berhasil.

"M-maafkan aku Shion-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh. Aku minata maaf" Naruto memasang wajah memelas seraya menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Shion meliriknya sebentar sebelum ia tersenyum. "Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat". Shion mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa itu?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan keliling Konoha,"

"Hmm. Tak masalah. Akan kutemani setelah pulang sekolah nanti yah" Naruto kembali tersenyum tiga jari seraya melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

***#~o0o~#***

Hinata berdiri di depan jendela kelas. Dari lantai dua ini ia dapat melihat keluar sekolah, termasuk gerbang KHS. Mata lavendernya dapat menangkap sosok sahabatnya bersama gadis berambut kuning. Naruto berpelukan dengan Shion.

Raut wajah tak senang sangat tampak di wajah Hinata. Segala emosi pun bercampur di benaknya. Sedih, marah, cemburu, dan menyesal. 'Terlalu cepat' pikirnya. Baru saja hari minggu kemarin mereka jalan berdua, dan hampir saja berciuman. Kenapa secepat itu Naruto terlihat santai dan senang? Apa lagi dengan gadis itu? Seolah kejadian kemarin tak pernah terjadi. Tapi toh, ini semua terjadi juga karena salah Hinata, yang secara tidak langsung menolak Naruto dengan alasan sahabat. Satu pertanyaan sejak pulang dari Disneyland Konoha kemarin, menghantui pikiran Hinata. Apa keputusan yang dia pilih ini sudah tepat? demi persahabatan….

"Hinata? Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali?" suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh melihat salah satu teman kelasnya masuk menemani dirinya yang sejak tadi hanya sendiri di dalam kelas. "Pagi Tayuya. H-hari ini aku yang tugas piket kelas" Hinata tersenyum pada Tayuya.

"Ah! Iyaya, aku lupa kalau kau juga piket hari ini. Kalau begitu, bantu aku mengambil buku pelajaran dari ruang guru yuk" ajak Tayuya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hinata.

***#~o0o~#***

"Wah. Sepertinya ada yang lagi senang nih" nada sindiran itu terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto segera menutup loker-nya dan mendapati Sakura berdiri bersandar pada lemari loker samping loker Naruto. "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengunci lokernya.

"Aku melihatnya. Kau… dan gadis centil itu. Di depan gerbang sekolah" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum berujar. "Oh. Maksudmu Shion-chan?"

"Siapa lagi perempuan yang sudah memelukmu pagi-pagi begini?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Naruto hanya tertawa malu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kami berencana jalan-jalan keliling Konoha setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Yah itung-itung menyambut teman dari luar kota. Kau mau ikut?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tidak dengan gadis itu" jawabnya ketus. "Apa hanya itu yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura was-was. Dia sungguh khawatir jika Shion menceritakan pertengkarannya di Disneyland Konoha kemarin. Sakura akan malu sekali jika Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Iya, hanya itu."

"Sungguh? Tak ada yang lain?"

"Tentu saja hanya itu yang kami bicarakan. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja" Sakura gugup ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mendadak tersenyum jahil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. "Apa kau cemburu Saku-chan?" tebak Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya. Yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Sakura. walupun gadis itu sempat merona.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Baka!" seru Sakura lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa dianggap serius?" keluh Naruto seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga sekolah dengan menggerutu tak jelas. Setelah kakinya menginjak lantai dua dan kembali berjalan di koridor sekolah, mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut Indigo membelakanginya sekitar 9 meter darinya.

Hinata berjalan sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku dengan gontai. Hal ini membuat Sakura khawatir. "Siapa sih yang menyuruh Hinata membawa buku seberat itu sendirian?" gerutunya.

Sosok Hinata mulai menghilang di tikungan koridor di ujung. Yang tanpa disadari Hinata, Sakura mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Hinata. "Gimana kalau sampai tertabrak orang? Bisa repot kan nanti" guman Sakura sendiri. Dan akhirnya perkiraannya terbukti begitu mendengar buku terjatuh dari kejauhan di belokan tersebut, meskipun dia belum melihat apa yang terjadi.

***#~o0o~#***

Hinata membawa tumpukan buku hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya, hanya mata lavendernya yang terlihat dari depan. Berat. Tapi dia menerima 'tugas' ini. Hitung-hitung untuk menyibukkan dirinya agar dia tidak terdiam saja dikelas seraya melamun. Dan berhenti mengingat kejadian masa lalu, kemarin, dan tadi pagi. Berhenti untuk memikirkan tentang dirinya, Naruto, dan Sakura. dan seandainya bisa, Hinata juga ingin berhenti dari hidup yang mulai 'menyesatkan' ini. Ah itu tidak mungkin! Karena ia sudah terlanjur dilahirkan untuk menjalani hidup ini.

Lari dari suatu masalah adalah tindakan pengecut. Dan mencoba melupakan perasaan suci terhadap seseorang adalah suatu tindakan yang tidak bisa dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata mencoba berjalan meskipun dengan gontai. 'setelah tinkungan ini, dan melewati tiga kelas akan sampai. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi' Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berbelok.

"Hinata?" suara berat itu membuat Hinata hampir terlonjak, mengingat sekolah masih sepi karena masih pagi. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut raven berkacamata.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Perlu bantuan?" tawar Sasuke.

Mendengar suara dengan nada datar tapi menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran kini sangat akrab di telinga Hinata. Pikiran gadis itu melayang, mengingat kejadian kemarin sore saat Sasuke bertamu di rumahnya. Kata-kata Sasuke yang mampu menenangkannya kini tergiang kembali di telinganya.

'_Jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Anggap saja aku buku diary berjalan bagimu.'_

Mendadak mata lavendernya merasa panas. Hati yang perih, menyiratkan kesedihan, marah, dan penyesalan mendalam muncul kembali di benak Hinata. Keinginan untuk menangis yang selama ini ia tahan sejak kemarin, tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kakinya mulai gemetar, tangannya tidak bisa menahan berat buku, membuat buku-buku itu terjatuh di lantai menimbulkan suara lumayan gaduh. Bersamaan dengan mata Lavender yang berkaca-kaca dengan air asin yang mulai menetes di ujung matanya. "Sa…suke… hikz…"

Hinata berjalan pelan sebelum menghabur dan memeluk Sasuke. Menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang pemuda itu, berusaha mencari obat penenang di sana.

Sasuke mencoba tenang, meskipun hatinya tersirat tanda Tanya besar dengan sikap Hinata yang mendadak menangis. Tapi Sasuke membiarkan Hinata hingga puas menangis, karena dia tahu, menangis termasuk manjur untuk meluapkan dan melegakan hati yang gelisah. Tentang hal apa yang membuatnya menangis, itu urusan belakang.

"Tenanglah Hinata" guman Sasuke pelan seraya mengelus punggung Hinata yang gemetar karena terisak.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata emerald menatap mereka dengan lirih dibalik dinding. 'Kenapa?' Sakura menggenggam erat baju seragamnya tepat di dadanya. 'Kenapa aku jadi begini? Sial!'

Sakura mendengus kesal. 'Kurasa aku harus berbicara denganmu nanti. Hinata' pikirnya.

***#~o0o~#***

Sasuke memasuki kelas XI-A dengan membawa beberapa tumpukan buku lalu meletakannya di meja guru. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran Tayuya yang lebih dulu tiba dan juga membawa beberapa buku. 'seharusnya kan Hinata, kenapa dia?' batin Tayuya.

Sasuke pun menuju bangkunya. Selang beberapa detik, seruan terdengar dari manusia yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Ohayou TEMEE!" Naruto berjalan dengan semangat lalu melempar ranselnya di atas mejanya.

"Hn. Ohayou dobe,"

Naruto melirik bangku belakangnya tempat Sakura. "Oi Teme! Kau lihat Saku-chan tidak?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Aneh, padahal tadi dia duluan" guman Naruto.

"Hey Uchiha!" panggil Tayuya "Dimana Hinata?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran karena Hinata tak kunjung kembali.

"Dia ke kamar kecil" jawab Sasuke datar. Malah membuat Naruto heran. 'Kenapa dia malah tahu keberadaan Hinata-chan?' pikirnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut begitu melihat gadis bertopi merah, mendadak sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Sebelum Naruto sempat menyapanya, Sakura kembali melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas. Membuat pikiran Naruto diseliputi tanda Tanya besar. Apa lagi Sasuke yang sadar, gadis itu pergi begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke tentang keberadaan Hinata.

Karena penasaran, Naruto pun pergi menyusul Sakura.

***#~o0o~#***

Hinata membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel toilet siswi. Dia bersyukur karena Sasuke tadi menolongnya, membawakan buku-buku dan menyuruh Hinata untuk memperbaiki penampilannya yang mulai acak-acakan. Tanpa menuntut penjelasan kenapa Hinata mendadak menangis? Dengan begini. Hinata tak perlu repot menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke. Toh, Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau ikut campur.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Hinata terkejut. Ia menoleh melihat Sakura yang baru saja memasuki toilet siswi. "Saku-chan?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"A-aku… tidak menangis kok" bantah Hinata seraya melirik ke arah lain.

Hening…

Entah kenapa, kedua sahabat itu seperti saling terasingkan dengan sosok di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya mata emerald Sakura melihat benda bergelantungan dari leher jenjang Hinata. Kalung berliontin hati, persis dengan kalung yang Sasuke beli kemarin. Sesak, lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia melihat Hinata memeluk Sasuke. 'Kenapa?' batinnya kembali bertanya.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelas, T-Tayuya pasti sudah menungguku" guman Hinata canggung, lalu berlalu melewati Sakura. dia hendak pergi meninggalkan toilet jika saja tangan Sakura tidak menggenggam lengannya.

"Tunggu Hinata. Kita perlu bicara,"

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sepanjang koridor sekolah. Berusaha mencari sosok bertopi merah. Tapi nyatanya sulit karena sekolah mulai ramai dengan siswa siswi KHS. Beruntung mata samudra Naruto melihat dari jendela ke luar, gadis topi merah sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi seraya menggandeng seorang gadis berambut Indigo. Dengan senyum mengembang, Naruto pun berniat menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk.

"K-kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini Saku-chan?"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau kita saling berbagai cerita berdua. Seperti biasa"

"K-kau benar. J-jadi kau mau curhat apa?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap mata lavender sahabatnya dengan alis berkerut. "Bukan aku yang mau curhat. Tapi kamu Hinata" Sakura menunjuk Hinata.

"A-aku?"

"He em. Kau ada masalah?"

Hinata menunduk. "A-aku tid–"

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu Hinata" kata Sakura seperti menghakimi.

Hinata terdiam, masih menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita" Sakura melirik sahabatnya itu yang masih setia untuk diam tanpa kata. Membuat Sakura harus mencari arah pembicaraan yang lain. "Mmm… jadi… Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto kemarin?"

Bagus, tema pembicaraan ini cukup menarik. Buktinya Hinata langsung menoleh pada Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa kau tah–"

"Kalian ke Disneyland Konoha ya? pergi kencan?" tebak Sakura dengan nada menggoda yang sukses membuat Hinata merona seraya menggeleng dengan cepat.

"B-bukan! Bukan kok! K-kami hanya jalan-jalan biasa" Hinata gelagapan.

Sakura pun terkekeh membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Tingkahmu itu sama persis dengan Naruto saat aku tanya hal yang sama padanya kemarin"

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Ya. kemarin dia memintaku untuk menghiburnya, katanya sih dia lagi bad mood. Tapi Naruto tidak mau cerita karena apa. Kau tahu tidak alasannya kenapa?"

"T-tidak tahu…"

Sakura memasang wajah berpikir. "Aneh, kupikir Hinata tahu akibatnya Naruto yang jadi down begitu…" Hinata hanya menunduk, menyimbunyikan raut wajahnya yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Saku-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa?"

"I-itu… a-ano… A-aku… dan N-naruto-kun pergi berdua kemarin tanpa mengajakmu"

"Oo.. itu. Tidak kok. Lagian aku ada urusan lain"

"T-tapi… apa kau tidak c-cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran. Untuk apa dia cemburu?

Hinata semakin heran melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti biasa saja. "Loh? B-bukannya kau menyukai Naruto-kun? K-kau kan pernah mengatakannya padaku satu tahun yang lalu" Hinata mencoba mengingatkan.

Mata emerald Sakura melirik ke atas, mencoba mengingatnya. "Oo… yang itu ya. hehehe… maaf. aku lupa" Sakura menggaruk pipinya malu.

Hinata hampir saja jatuh dari bangku mendengar peryataan Sakura yang begitu santai, padahal perkataan sahabatnya itu selalu tergiang di telinganya. "J-jadi Saku-chan.. a-apa kau–"

"Tidak"

"Eh?"

"Kurasa saat itu aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan perasaanku" Sakura menengadah seraya menatap langit biru. "Kau tahu? Sayang, Suka, dan Cinta. Tiga perasaan yang beda tipis. Perlu waktu lama dan pemikiran yang dalam tentang perasaan kita untuk membedakannya."

Hinata menatap lekat sahabatnya itu.

"Dan sekarang. Baru kusadari akan satu hal. Perasaanku pada Naruto tak lebih dari sekedar Sahabat yang menyayanginya. Karena ternyata… aku memiliki perasaan lebih nyaman, senang, dan kadang malu jika berada di sisi seseorang selain Naruto." Pikiran Sakura menerawang pada pemuda yang akhir-akhir kini dekat dengannya sontak membuatnya merona sendiri.

"Lalu?" Hinata mulai tertarik.

"Yah… tapi aku belum bisa mengatakankan kalau aku suka ataupun mencintainya. Karena aku tidak mau cepat menyimpulkannya seperti dulu. Nanti kesannya malah aku gampang jatuh cinta lagi. Iya kan? Hehehe… kok aku jadi aneh gini yah?" Sakura tertawa malu. Ia lalu melirik Hinata yang ternyata matanya sudah berbinar-binar bagai anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan permen kesukaannya.

"Jadi Siapa? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Hinata semangat dan sangat penasaran, seperti bukan dia saja…

Sakura melempar wajahnya ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan rona merah malu. "I-itu Rahasia!"

"yah…" Hinata melemas bagai kehilangan hadiah yang sangat diharapkannya.

Kedua sahabat itu saling memandang sesaat sebelum tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut pirang di balik pohon di belakang mereka, sedang tersenyum yang sejak tadi mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Hinata"

"Hm?"

"Aku baru lihat kalung yang kau pakai itu? Dapat dari sia– eh, maksudku beli dimana?" giliran Sakura bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sangat menjanggal di dadanya.

"I-ini?" Hinata memegang liontin kalung yang bertengger dari lehernya. Sakura mengangguk. "Ini hadiah dari seseorang"

"Dari Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh? dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ah.. i-itu, aku hanya menebaknya kok"

"Oh.."

"Jadi dalam rangka apa dia memberikan hadiah kalung itu untukmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. "Kemarin… dia bertamu ke rumahku…

**~~Flashback~~**

"Kenapa kau memberikan kalung ini padaku?" tanya Hinata seraya memegang kalung berliontin hati setelah membuka kado persegi berwarna lavender itu.

"Coba kau buka dulu liontinnya" pinta Sasuke yang duduk di sofa seberang Hinata.

Hinata langsung menurutinya. Ketika ia membuka liontin berbentuk hati terbelah dua sisi, Hinata terperangah begitu melihat foto yang tertempel di sisi kiri hati. "K-kiba-kun…"

"hn"

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dari Kiba melalui aku" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Yah, setidaknya aku ingin berbuat baik demi si berisik itu"

"Sasuke…"

"Dengan menggunakan kalung itu, aku harap kau selalu mengenang Kiba" Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata "Di Sisi lain liontin hatinya sengaja aku kosongkan, terserah kau menaruh foto siapa disitu, mungkin seseorang special untukmu" saran Sasuke.

"A-arigatou Sasuke"

"Hn. Sama-sama"

Hinata menatap foto Kiba di dalamnya lekat-lekat.

"Hei" panggil Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menoleh.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat … aneh?"

"?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Anggap saja aku buku diary berjalan bagimu" sarannya. 'Moga yang kulakukan ini, bisa menebus dosaku padamu Kiba' batin Sasuke.

"Ah! I-iya…"

**~~End Flashback~~**

Hinata tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya. "Sasuke-san, teman yang perhatian juga yah…"

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. "Ya, Kau benar" tetapi mendadak senyumnya hilang tergantikan dengan wajah cemberut. "Tapi dia menyebalkan!"

"Eh? K-kau kenapa Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata heran begitu Sakura mendadak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti kita ketemu di kelas yah Hinata" ujar Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong.

***#~NaruHina~#***

Hinata masih betah duduk di bangku taman itu, sendiri. Perlahan ia meraih liontin hati kalungnya, lalu dibuka. Memperlihatkan dua foto tertempel di kedua sisi dalamnya.

Sisi kiri liontin hati, terpampang foto Kiba yang tersenyum. Sedangkan di sisi kanan liontin hati, terpampang sebuah foto yang baru saja ia pasang semalam, Pemuda berambut pirang, bermata spire dengan senyum sejuk yang mengembang. 'Naruto-kun…'

Sampai kapan pun, pemuda itu selalu punya ruang di hatinya. Dari awal berjumpa dan berkenalan, anak Namikaze itu sudah menarik perhatian Hinata. Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar mencuri hati gadis itu.

Hinata menutup kembali liontinnya, kemudian menciumnya. Menutup mata, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang tertiup pelan. Sunyi, mm… kemana suara gaduh siswa siswi KHS. Kenapa tidak terdengar lagi? Apa bel masuknya sudah berbunyi?

"Hinata-chan!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Hinata. Dia segera membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah Naruto yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata sempat merona sedikit, karena ia baru saja memikirkan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bel-nya sudah berbunyi loh Hinata-chan. Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"I-iya" Hinata mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan Naruto.

***#~SasuSaku~#***

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, bel sudah berbunyi, tentu saja semua siswa sudah duduk manis di kelasnya masing-masing. Yah kecuali dia dan beberapa siswa yang mempunyai urusan lain.

Suara derap langkahnya yang malas terdengar sepanjang perjalannanya di koridor. Sakura berjalan seraya menunduk, entah apa yang berada di pikirannya itu. Mendadak ia mendengar suara langkah lain di depannya, membuatnya mendongak dan melihat sosok pemuda berseragam KHS berjalan menujunya.

Seketika itu Sakura memasang wajah cemberut begitu sadar pemuda berkacamata itu adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berjalan santai dan memasang wajah datar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal Sakura. hingga pemuda itu berhenti di depan Sakura.

Satu hal yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke sebenarnya tentang keberadaan Naruto, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya berucap lain saat melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat kusut.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah membuang muka ke arah lain. "Huh!"

Alis Sasuke terangkat satu. 'Gadis aneh ini sedang kerasukan apa?' pikirnya. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keheningan yang mulai melanda mereka berdua, Sasuke hendak berjalan melewati Sakura. andai saja Sakura tidak mengatakan satu hal yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan aku?"

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Sakura menunduk. "Tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kalung yang kau beli itu untuk Hinata?" kali ini suara Sakura naik satu oktaf seraya menatap mata onyx Sasuke dibalik kacamata.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Bukannya sudah kubilang. Itu untuk teman perempuanku"

"Tapi kenapa tidak langsung kau sebut saja nama Hinata!"

"Menurutku itu tidak perlu" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tidak perlu katamu!"

"Hn" Sasuke tetap saja berujar dengan nada datar. Jika ia tidak melihat kedua tangan Sakura yang mengepal menahan marah."Hey, kau tak perlu kesal begitu. Aku kan juga sudah menyuruhmu mengambil gelang. Tapi kau malah menolaknya"

Perkataan Sasuke yang santai dan tidak tersirat penyesalan, sama sekali tidak membantu Sakura. gadis bertopi merah itu semakin kesal. 'Seandainya aku tahu kalung itu untuk Hinata. Aku pasti akan memborong semua barang di toko itu!' batin Sakura kesal.

Seringai Sasuke muncul begitu sadar apa yang sudah membuat gadis di depannya itu mengeluarakan asap dari atas kepalanya saking kesalnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekati wajah Sakura, hingga jarak hidung keduannya hanya beberapa inci saja, tanpa menghilangkan seringai kecil Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu ini seperti sedang cemburu dengan pacarmu sendiri"

'Blush!' wajah kesal Sakura seketika terganti dengan warna merah bagai kepiting rebus. Tidak terima digoda seperti itu, kebiasaan Sakura pun muncul kembali.

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke meringis, merasakan kakinya yang nyeri karena injakkan Sakura.

"Rasakan itu!" Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mendelik. 'Dasar monster!' batinnya.

"Kyaaa!"

'GUBRAAK!'

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang, memberikan tatapan heran ketika mendengar suara 'benda' jatuh yang berasal dari bawah tangga bersamaan dengan teriakan gadis yang begitu familiar bagi mereka.

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto terus menggandeng tangan Hinata tanpa memperdulikan wajah gadis Hyuuga itu yang sudah memerah seperti mobil pemadam kebakaran. Dan ketika mereka naik tangga sekolah menuju lantai dua tempat kelas mereka berada, kejadian yang tidak diduga akan terjadi.

Baru lima anak tangga yang mereka lewati, bunyi getaran ponsel Naruto menghentikan langkah keduanya. Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya di saku celana.

'_Shikamaru calling' _

"Ya Shika?"

"_Oi Naruto. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku di–"

"_Bisa kita ketemu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"_

"Apa itu penting?"

"_Hoaem… Ya, penting sekali"_

Naruto melirik Hinata di sampingnya sekilas. "Tapi ini kan jam pelajaran masuk. Ini aja aku mau pergi ke kelas"

"_Oh Ayolah Naruto. Hanya sebentar, mungkin sepuluh menit sudah kelar"_ bujuk Shikamaru

"N-naruto-kun. Aku bisa ke kelas sendiri kok" ujar Hinata yang mendengar sedikit suara Shikamaru dari ponsel Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata. "Benar? Tak apa-apa?"

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi N-naruto-kun."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehehe, iyaya. Aku selalu melupakan hal itu"

Dan setelah Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Shikamaru, ia berbalik turun tangga. Sementara Hinata juga berbalik untuk melihat punggung dan kepala berambut pirang itu.

"T-tunggu!" seruan Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah berada di lantai dasar.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri di anak tangga ke lima dari bawah. "Yah Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata menunduk malu seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Em… i-itu… a-ano…" kegugupan kembali melanda Hinata. Padahal dia hanya ingin sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih, meskipun gadis itu sendiri bingung, terimakasih untuk apa?

Naruto berdiri dan terus mendongak melihat Hinata. Menunggu dengan sabar apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menyerah untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun karena lidahnya yang kaku. Semakin menunduk dan menyesali kegugupannya, Hinata mencoba berjalan tanpa sadar dia masih berdiri di tangga, mungkin karena pikirannya melayang. Sehingga gadis itu melakukan tindakan ceroboh, yang mengakibatkan keseimbangannya goyah dan akhirnya ia terjatuh…

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto yang berada di bawah, dengan reflex mencoba untuk menangkap tubuh Hinata. Tapi yah, namanya juga hanya usaha yang belum tentu akan mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan.

'Gubraak!'

Naruto merasakan kesakitan di sepanjang punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai keramik sekolah, ditambah lagi dengan berat yang menimpanya di atasnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya menjanggal. Gelap. Ada sesuatu benda yang…. 'empuk' dan menghalangi wajahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera turun tangga mencari tahu sumber suara yang lumayan gaduh sesaat. Mendadak keduanya terpaku begitu melihat dua siswa KHS tertidur di atas lantai dengan posisi yang err– tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecil. Gimana tidak? pemuda berambut pirang itu terlentang di atas lantai, sementara gadis berambut indigo itu menindihnya dengan kedua dadanya mendarat di err– wajah si pemuda.

Sakura merona, sementara Sasuke mulai berkomentar. "Hm. Aku tidak pernah seberuntung itu"

Hentakan kaki Sakura yang ditujukan pada kaki Sasuke mendarat di lantai tangga karena Sasuke dengan sigap mengangkat satu kakinya untuk menghindar. Mana mungkin dia menerima serangan sama untuk beberapa kali lagi bukan?

Hinata yang mendengar suara hentakan kaki Sakura di atas tangga, mulai tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia segera duduk lalu menatap Naruto yang berada di bawahnya. Hinata langsung merona seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan segera berdiri.

Perlu loading lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadarinya. 'Jatuh…. Empuk…. Hinata-chan…. Jangan-jangan….'

'Blush!' warna merah yang menjalar di wajah Naruto tidak kalah dengan wajah Hinata. Butuh sekuat tenaga yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu agar cairan merah tidak keluar dari hidungnya.

Sementara Hinata, mengumpulkan semua tenaganya untuk segera lari ke kamar kecil terdekat, sebelum ia pingsan di tempat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo dengan wajah merah bagai tomat.

Naruto mencoba berdiri, dan Sasuke pun segera menghampirinya diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Hey, Gimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke iseng berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"TEMEE!" wajah Naruto semakin memerah akibat malu sekaligus kesal.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dasar anak laki-laki!"

Naruto merapikan pakaiannya yang mulai berantakan karena insiden tadi. Sementara Sakura mulai sibuk mengomeli Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau itu apa-apaan sih!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang Saku-chan. Kalau itu tadi Tidak disengaja! Ti-dak-se-nga-ja!"

"Tapi kan tetap saja kamu yang salah!" Sakura tetap ngotot

"Sudahlah. Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan saja" Sasuke menimpali.

Naruto melirik Sasuke "Tumben kau belain aku".

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Ternyata semua anak laki-laki itu Mesum yah"

"HEI!" Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak terima mendelik pada Sakura. Gadis itu malah tertawa ringan melihat reaksi kedua temannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu berbalik. "Ayo, kita pergi!" ajaknya.

"Oi Teme! kelasnya di atas!" Naruto menunjuk arah tangga karena melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

Sasuke menoleh. "Siapa bilang kita akan ke kelas?"

"Lalu? Kau mau mengajak kami ke mana?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Sudah saatnya kan, kita memulai penyelidikannya."

**~~TBC~~**

Kyaaaa! Gaje! Plus Ancur!

Apa paan tuh. Sasuke kok OOC gitu! Jyiah! (=,=')

Mendadak Dini juga nambahin humor dikit, hemmm kerasa gak ya? (emang makanan?)

Sungguh, Chapter ini beneran aneh dan buat Dini pusing tujuh keliling saat nulisnya, bolak-bolik nulis… trus delete… trus nulis… trus delete lagi,.. Ckckck…

Anda bingung dengan alur cerita yang mendadak berubah? Jangan kaget ataupun heran. Karena sesungguhnya Dini si Author abal ini juga bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dia tulis. (Sweat dropp)

Naruto: "Author Stress!"

Sasuke: "Author Aneh!"

Sakura: "Author Tak Becus!"

Dini: "Author Bloon!"

Hinata: "Lah? A-authornya kan kamu sendiri Dini-chan?"

Dini: "Ah, Iyaya."

Naru,Sasu,Saku: (sweat drop) "Dini-chan udah Gila!"

Dini: (pundung plus nangis gaje)

Jangan hiraukan makhluk-makhluk gaje di atas! *deathgalre beruntun dari empat orang*

Akhir kata, Dini sangat butuh Saran dan Kritik dari anda berupa Review maupun flame!

Review Please…. (pupy eye)

**~~TerimaKasih~~**


	20. Perpustakaan Rahasia

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHinaSasuSakuNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Summary:** Itachi mengangkat salah satu alisnya "Jawaban?"."Yah. Tawaran dua tahun yang lalu masih berlaku untukmu. Bergabunglah dengan organisasi kami. **Akatsuki**"."Sayang sekali. Jawabanku dua tahun yang lalu juga masih berlaku…

**Chapter 19**

Aku sendiri masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Ruangan dengan luas kira-kira 10x15 meter ini terdapat beberapa rak buku besar (dengan tinggi 4meter) yang disusun berbentuk maze. Tentu saja dalam setiap rak berisi puluhan buku yang berjejer rapi. Lampu besar nan antik yang tergantung di ruangan tengah sudah cukup untuk menyinari ruangan ini. Ruangan perpustakaan rahasia di bawah gedung KHS. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kalau lantai yang selama ini aku injak dan jalani, terdapat ruangan besar di dalamnya yang bermanfaat ini.

Aku yakin, kedua temanku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Oh tidak, aku salah. Karena saat aku melihat mereka, Naruto hanya menggerutu tak jelas di depan sebuah rak buku, sedangkan Sasuke-kun… ia sangat serius memilih beberapa buku di rak buku yang tidak jauh denganku. Dan kali ini, ia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya. Mungkin ia sedikit terganggu dengan kacamata biasa saat membaca buku dengan serius. Matanya kan normal. Memandang tajam pada beberapa buku di hadapannya seraya memegang dan kadang menggeser buku-buku tersebut. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang melihatnya tanpa kacamata.

Ya Tuhan. Dia menoleh padaku. Mata onyx itu memandangku. Meskipun jarak kami sekitar tujuh meter, tapi aku merasa seperti ditelanjangi dengan tatapan tajam penuh selidiki darinya. Rasanya aku ingin segera berbalik dan menghindar dari tatapannya itu. Tapi sayang, otak sarafku seperti tidak mau mengikuti perintahku. Aku diam, terpaku dengan tatapan Uchiha itu pada mata emerald-ku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

_Ada apa_ apanya? Kenapa pertanyaannya itu sepertinya sangat sulit diartikan? Apa Maksudnya _Ada apa_ karena aku terus melihatnya? Atau _Ada apa_ karena aku terus terdiam? Atau _Ada apa_ karena aku terus terpaku dengan tatapan matanya? Atau _Ada apa_ karena sekarang detak jantungku benar-benar terpacu dengan cepat? Hey, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya!

Eh? A-ada apa? Kenapa dia berjalan mendekat padaku. B-berhenti! Jangan lebih dekat denganku! Akh Sial. Kenapa lidahku kaku begini?

"Sakura. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke-kun lagi setelah ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Apa? Dia bertanya tentang keadaanku? Jadi, dia mengkhawatirkan aku? Akh jagan bodoh. Tentu saja dia mengkhawatirkan aku karena sejak tadi aku terdiam bagai patung. T-tapi… tapi… dia memang sangat tampan jika dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini (tanpa kacamata).

'Blush'

Oh Sigh! Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh wajahku.

"Hey, wajahmu memerah." Mendadak tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiriku. Apa? M-memegang? S-sasuke-kun memegan pipi kiriku! Dia memegangnya! Kyaaa! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak!

Sungguh. Sekarang inner-ku benar-benar lompat dan menari kegirangan. Tapi beda jauh dengan tubuh asliku yang masih terdiam terpaku, dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku karena malu, mencoba menahan wajahku agar tidak semakin memanas.

I..i-ni? Aku merasakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mencium bau parfumnya Sasuke-kun semakin mendekat padaku, begitu pula nafas beratnya yang tertiup di wajahku. Meskipun aku menutup mata, aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya semakin dekat padaku. Apa ini pertanda… kalau Sasuke-kun ingin… ingin…

"Oi Teme! Kau bisa membantuku di sini tidak?"

Apa?

"Hn. Bantu apa Dobe?"

Mendadak aku sudah tidak merasakan tangannya Sasuke-kun menempel di pipiku. Dan saat aku membuka mata. Aku melihat punggung Sasuke-kun menjauh dariku.

Tunggu. Tadi itu… apa? Apa? Tidak jadi kan? Yah. Kurasa tidak ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Apa tadi artinya… Sasuke-kun mau melakukannya? Dan.. tadi kami hampir saja berciuman? (Jika tidak ada suara Naruto yang memanggil Sasuke) Apa? Ber-cium-an! Kyaaa!

Akh! Sadar Sakura! tenangkan dirimu!

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Mencoba melupakan pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Ok. Sekarang tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hkkkkh. Lalu hembuskan. Fuuuuh… baiklah. Sekarang focus dengan apa yang menjadi tujuanku ke tempat ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke-kun mengajak aku dan Naruto untuk memulai penyelidikan. Ternyata dia membawa kami bertemu dengan Kabuto-sensei, penjaga perpustakaan KHS. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan berdua saat menjauh dari kami. Lalu Kabuto-sensei menyuruh kami mengikutinya, menunjukkan lorong tersembunyi di balik salah satu rak buku yang menyandar di dinding perpustakaan. Kami menuruni tangga yang berada di dalam lorong itu hingga di ujungnya kami memasuki ruangan besar ini. Perpustakaan Rahasia di ruang bawah tanah.

Saat itu Kabuto-sensei berpesan agar kami tidak merusak harta benda (Perpustakaan) peninggalan Orochimaru-sama. Dan ketika aku menanyakan siapa Orochimaru? Naruto bilang beliau adalah Profesor sekaligus ilmuwan yang sering meneliti benda-benda aneh (peninggalan zaman dulu, seperti seorang Arkeolog).

Aku masih ingat perkataan Kabuto pada Sasuke-kun saat meninggalkan kami dan kembali ke atas. "Kau tahu Sasuke? Kalau bukan kau yang meminta. Aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan Perpustakaan ini pada siapa pun. Sekalipun kalian adalah Cadangan Anbu. Tapi pengecualian buatmu. Karena kau adalah anak kesayangan Orochimaru-sama."

Aku terkejut, Ketika Naruto memberitahukan padaku bahwa Orochimaru sudah meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu karena bunuh diri. Tapi Sasuke-kun membantahnya. Sasuke-kun yakin Orochimaru meninggal bukan karena bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh. Karena tiga hari sebelum meninggal, Orochimaru sudah berjanji untuk menemui Sasuke di Ame satu minggu lagi, tepat di hari ultah Sasuke. Jadi tidak masuk akal jika beliau bunuh diri sebelum menepati janji atau sekedar meninggalkan surat minta maaf pada Sasuke.

Karena penasaran dengan kejanggalan kematian Orochimaru. Satu tahun kemudian, Sasuke-kun mencari informasi tentang semua yang berkaitan dengan Orochimaru sebelum kematiannya. Ternyata Orochimaru meninggal sebelum menyelesaikan penelitiannnya tentang Kasus Hutan Oto. Maka dugaan Sasuke semakin kuat ditambah dengan pengakuan Kabuto bahwa saat itu Orochimaru hampir rampung menyelesaikan tulisan hasil penelitiannya tentang Misteri Hutan Oto. Dan buku yang berisi informasi penting yang ditulis Orochimaru tersimpan di dalam Perpustakaan ini.

Maka dari itu. Kami berada di Perpustakaan Orochimaru ini untuk mencari satu buku tersebut diantara puluhan buku-buku di sini. Pasti sangat sulit, tapi kami mencoba mencarinya seraya berdoa agar keberuntungan memihak kami saat ini.

**.**

"Hahaha… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau di sini ada tangganya Teme?"

Kudengar suara Naruto tertawa senang di balik beberapa rak buku di hadapanku. Aku segera berjalan mendekati sumber suaranya untuk mengetahui lebih jelas apa yang dia lakukan?

Setelah melewati dua rak buku, aku melihat tangga kayu yang menjulang hingga bagian atas rak buku. Di atas ada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar seraya melihat beberapa buku yang berjejer di hadapannya.

"Baka. Yang di bawa saja belum kelar mencarinya, kau sudah langsung cari di bagian atas. Dasar Dobe"

Aku menoleh, melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh di bawah tangga Naruto. Aku pun berjalan mendekati tangga Naruto.

"Huf! Biarin. Lagian aku bosan melihat buku yang semuanya hampir sama (buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna tua). Siapa tahu di atas ada buku yang lebih menarik" timpal Naruto.

"Naruto. Berhati-hatilah" aku memperingatinya. Yah, mengingat dia sedikit ceroboh, ada kemungkinan dia bisa jatuh kan?

"Ok. Saku-chan"

**~End Sakura's POV~**

**.**

**~Normal POV~**

"Urghh!Semuanya sama saja!" gerutu Naruto setelah melihat semua buku yang berjejer dihadapannya bersampul warna tua. Hijau tua, coklat tua, biru tua, dan warna-warna tua yang lainnya. Naruto hendak turun dari tangga, jika saja mata spire-nya tidak menangkap warna yang lebih berbeda diantara buku-buku tersebut. Merah darah. Yah, dia baru melihat satu-satunya buku yang bersampul merah darah.

Perasaan ingin tau pun mendorong Naruto agar mengambil buku tersebut. Tapi ternyata, buku itu lebih jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia sudah memanjangkan tangan kanannya ke samping, dan tangan kirinya memegang tangga agar dia tidak terjatuh ke samping. Tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai buku yang tinggal beberapa inci lagi dari ujung jarinya. Tidak menyerah sampai disitu saja, Naruto berusaha menggapainya dengan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke samping lebih jauh.

"Dapat!" seru Naruto girang setelah berhasil menyentuh buku berwana merah darah itu. Ia pun segera menariknya, tapi sayang setelah menariknya, keseimbangan Naruto mulai goyah. "Waaa!" Naruto hampir saja terjatuh bersamaan dengan tangga yang ia naiki, jika saja kedua temannya (yang berada di bawah) tidak segera menahan tangga ke posisi semula.

"Huf! Syukurlah. Ku pikir aku akan mati" Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tanpa sadar kalau salah satu temannya di bawah sudah berwajah memerah bagai tomat. Gimana tidak? saat Naruto hampir terjatuh, Sakura segera memegang kaki tangga dengan kedua tangannya –bermaksud untuk menahannya– begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Alhasil, kedua tangan Sakura yang memegang tangga juga digenggam oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Bukan hanya disitu saja, dada bidang Sasuke juga menyentuh punggung Sakura, terkesan seperti memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Padahal tangga sudah tidak oleng lagi, dan Naruto yang berada di atasnya bisa dipastikan tidak jatuh. Namun tangan Sasuke masih enggan melepas genggamannya, apalagi menjauh dari badan gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura juga tetap terdiam, tapi lagi-lagi semua darah kembali mengalir di wajahnya, menghasilkan rasa panas yang menyenangkan. Gadis bertopi merah itu merona. Dan lagi-lagi lidahnya kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi toh dia juga tidak keberatan jika Sasuke masih tidak mau bergerak untuk melepaskannya.

"Oi Oi, Aku tidak akan bisa turun, Jika kalian berdua masih ada di situ." Omel Naruto polos dari atas. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidak sadar telah merusak 'momen' kedua temannya untuk kedua kalinya.

***#~o0o~#***

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu yang dikuncir satu kebelakang, berjalan di sepanjang jalan pemukiman rumah yang tampak sepi, seraya menenteng tas plastik berisi belanjaannya dari supermarket. Sungguh aneh karena dia hanya berjalan kaki, padahal dia adalah salah satu dari anak keluarga Uchiha yang pasti mempunyai beberapa mobil mewah. Tapi yah begitulah Dia. Merasa lebih nyaman dengan kehidupan sederhana (berbeda sekali dengan adiknya). Uchiha Itachi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Itachi"

Suara berat itu sukses menghentikan langkah Itachi. Ia menoleh, melihat pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, berkulit putih pucat, berambut spike biru. Bersandar pada dinding pagar sebuah rumah.

"Oh kau. Hai. Apa kabar?" sapa Itachi dengan senyum tipisnya.

Pemuda yang sepertinya menenteng benda besar di balik punggungnya, menyeringai pada Itachi, memperlihat deretan giginya yang tajam. "Cukup buruk, semenjak kau bukan patnerku lagi."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali aku tadi tidak membelikan ikan untukmu. Yah, sekedar menghiburmu"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Hehehe… kau tak pernah berubah. Jadi, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

Itachi mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Jawaban?"

"Yah. Tawaran dua tahun yang lalu masih berlaku untukmu. Bergabunglah dengan organisasi kami. **Akatsuki,**"

"Ckckck… Sayang sekali Kisame. Jawabanku dua tahun yang lalu juga masih berlaku. **Tidak**"

"Ow" Kisame memasang wajah kecewa. "Tega sekali kau Itachi. Sudah membuat sahabatmu ini kecewa. Apa boleh buat, aku harus mengajakmu dengan kasar" Kisame berdiri dengan tegak menghadap Itachi.

"Dengan kasar? Caranya?" tanya Itachi tapi dari nadanya terdengar seperti menantang.

Kisame mengambil benda besar yang sejak tadi tergantung di balik punggungnya. Benda yang ternyata pedang dengan perban menyelimutinya itu dihentakkan ke atas aspal jalan. Kisame menyeringai. "Menantangmu duel. Jika aku menang, kau harus ikut denganku. Dan jika aku yang kalah–"

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi" timpal Itachi.

"Ok. Kau setuju?"

"Dengan senang hati"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar benturan keras benda logam yang menghancurkan aspal jalanan. Membuat jalanan pemukiman rumah yang awalnya sepi, menjadi ramai dengan suara benturan dan sesekali terdengar tawa senang dari seseorang di antara mereka berdua.

***#~o0o~#***

**~~Naruto's POV~~**

Aku terdiam. Begitu pula dengan kedua temanku. Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiriku. Di hadapan kami ada buku tebal bersampul merah darah –yang tadi kudapatkan– sudah terbuka di atas meja, karena memang kami telah membaca. Tapi justru karena sudah membacanya itulah, kami terdiam dan terpaku, tenggelam pada pikiran kami masing-masing.

Yah, Ini memang buku yang sedang kami cari-cari. Buku terakhir yang ditulis oleh Orochimaru tentang sejarah Hutan Oto yang juga berkaitan dengan Konoha. Wah Hebat! Ternyata akulah yang berhasil terlebih dahulu menemukan buku ini. Hahaha… insting-ku memang kuat. Tunggu, bukan saatnya untuk membanggakan diri.

Aku kembali membaca isi buku tersebut. Tentang sejarah kelam di masa lalu. Orochimaru mengetahui sejarah yang tertutup ini dari berbagai batu-batu dan arca yang terkubur di berbagai daerah Konoha. Dengan tulisan aneh yang hanya Orochimaru saja yang bisa membacanya –dari mana aku tahu? Ada gambar fotonya kok dibukunya.

**~End Naruto's POV~**

_Beberapa __ratus tahun yang lalu, terdapat beberapa kerajaan yang berada di seluruh penjuru jepang. Diantaranya, ada dua kerajaan besar yang menempati suatu wilayah (yang sekarang dinamakan Konoha). Dua kerajaan besar itu dipimpin oleh masing-masing marga terkuat di daerah tersebut. Dan ada juga satu kerajaan kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu._

_Awalnya, ketiga kerajaan itu berhubungan dengan baik. Karena masing-masing memiliki wilayah kekuasaan sendiri-sendiri, kecuali kerajaan kecil karena memang kerajaan itu tidak tertarik dengan wilayah kekuasaan. Tapi tetap saja, kerajaan kecil itu tetap di segani oleh warga sekitar._

_Sampai akhirnya, pada generasi ke __lima__ belas. Dua pangeran dari kerajaan besar dan satu putri dari kerajaan kecil menjalin hubungan dengan sangat baik, persahabatan. Tapi sayang, hubungan erat itu hanya sesaat._

_Tepat setelah umur kedua pangeran berinjak enam belas tahun. Berdasarkan peraturan kerajaan, mereka diharuskan menikah sebelum mengambil alih tahta__h ayahandanya. Dan ternyata, kedua pangeran itu menginginkan wanita yang sama. Yaitu sahabat mereka, putri dari kerajaan kecil._

_Persahabatan mereka semakin retak. Karena kedua pangeran sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, ditambah lagi putri tidak mau memilih salah satu di antara dua pangeran dengan dalih tidak ingin menyakiti yang lainnya._

_Pada Akhirnya, Kedua pangeran memutuskan bertarung. Siapa yang menang, dia yang berhak__ mendapatkan putri. Dan terjadilah pertarungan diantara dua pangeran dari dua kerajaan besar tersebut. Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah menang, maupun kalah, karena kekuatan mereka seimbang._

_Bosan dengan hasil pertarungan yang selalu draw. Maka kedua pangeran memutuskan untuk mencari ilmu kekuatan __yang lebih hebat untuk mengalahkan saingannya. Salah satu pangeran pergi bertapa di atas gunung, dan satunya lagi pergi bertapa di dalam gua. Diam-diam, putri juga pergi mencari kekuatan yang dahsyat, agar bisa mengehentikan pertarungan diantara sahabatnya. Putri itu pergi bertapa di tepi laut._

_Mereka bertiga bertapa dan berlatih selama berbula__n-bulan di tempat masing-masing. Dan juga mendapatkan bantuan berupa kekuatan dari __D__ewa yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Setelah merasa cukup dengan kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan, mereka kembali. Tepat setelah umur mereka mencapai tujuh belas tahun. Namun Putri belum kembali dari tepi laut, karena dia masih menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih besar untuk menghentikan kedua sahabatnya._

_Mendengar kabar bahwa Putri menghilang dari kerajaan kecil. Kedua pangeran itu sama-sama murka. Entah siapa yang menghasut mereka sehingga saling menuduh, bahwa saingannya itu telah melanggar kesepakatan aw__al, karena telah menculik Putri. Permusuhan mereka pun semakin panas. Dengan diputuskannya kedua kerajaan itu saling berperang besar-besaran hanya karena seorang putri dari kerajaan kecil._

_Putri kembali dari pertapanya. Tapi begitu terkejutnya dia ketika me__lihat desa yang selama ini damai, sekarang berubah menjadi lautan peperangan. Rumah-rumah penduduk sebagian hangus terbakar, beberapa jenazah yang memegang senjata tajam pun banyak berserakan di atas tanah. Sungguh tragis._

_Tidak ingin kejadian ini berlanjut menjadi lebih menyedihkan lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Putri mengarahkan semua kekuatannya untuk __menghentikan peperangan. Ternyata Putri mendapatkan kekuatan dari Dew__i Laut__, yaitu kekuatan memulihkan. Entah bagaimana caranya, Putri mendatangkan air laut dan menyirami seluruh desa, membuat senua api kembali padam, beberapa orang yang terluka parah pun kembali sembuh. Namun air laut itu berdampak negative pada kedua pangeran yang terkena siramannya, mereka berdua kehilangan separuh kekuatannya._

_Tapi kedua pangeran itu tidak peduli dengan kekuatan mereka yang semakin menipis, mereka berdua sangat bahagia melihat putri kembali. Kedua pengaran itu pun berlari menuju tempat putri berada. Tetapi sungguh ironis, karena saat mereka berdua menemui sahabatnya, Putri telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Dia meninggal dunia dengan senyum mengembang, berharap agar kedua sahabatnya berhenti untuk bertarung. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan Putri._

_Disaat seluruh emosi bercampur aduk di benak mereka, iblis kembali datang untuk menghasut mereka. Sehingga mereka berdua saling menyalahkan atas kematian putri. Dan di hadapan jenazah Putri, kedua pengeran itu kembali bertarung dengan sisa kekuatan masing-masing. Hingga kedua pangeran mencapai ajalnya di tangan sahabat sekaligus rival mereka sendiri._

_Suda__h sepatutnnya ketiga jenazah itu dikuburkan, akan tetapi ada seseorang, entah dia siapa. Yang sudah membakar ketiga jenazah tersebut dengan maksud lain. Karena menurut hukum alam, Jenazah yang tidak dikuburkan, melainkan dibakar. Maka arwahnya tidak akan hidup tenang di sana, melainkan ber-Reinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Sebagai tanda terimakasih, para penduduk membiarkan kerajaan kecil milik putri tetap ada dan tidak men__gusiknya sama sekali__. B__ertahun-tahun__ pun__ berlalu, para warga membiarkan pepohonan mulai tumbuh di sekitar kerajaan kecil, sehingga terbentuklah sebuah Hutan yang mengelilingi kerajaan kecil tersebut. Para warga pun melarang anak, cucu, dan cicit mereka untuk memasuki Hutan tersebut agar tidak mengganggu kediaman 'seseorang' di dalamnya._

Dan, menurut Orochimaru yang sudah mencari informasi dari para ahli spritual. Kemungkinan besar orang yang ber-reinkarnasi akan membawa penggalan-penggalan kehidupannya di masa lalu. Seperti kedua pangeran dan putri yang akan membawa kembali kekuatan mereka di kehidupan baru, meskipun mereka sendiri tidak sadar dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Ada kemungkinan kecil, Mereka bertiga akan mengalami hal yang sama pada kehidupan di masa lampau mereka. Yaitu mengalami **Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**. –ini juga tertulis dalam bukunya.

***#~o0o~#***

"Apa ini artinya, Cerita 'mahkluk halus' yang katanya tinggal di Hutan Oto hanyalah sebuah kebohongan untuk menakuti kita agar kita tidak mendekati Kerajaan kecil yang berada di dalamnya?" Sakura mengutarakan pikirannya untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan, Kastil yang kita datangi saat itu adalah kerajaan kecil sang putri!" seru Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Oh ya. Lukisan wanita yang pernah kita lihat itu mungkin adalah gambar wajah sang Putri!" tambah Naruto semakin bersemangat.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. Mereka berdua lalu menoleh pada Naruto dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"A-ada apa? Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto bergidik.

"Oi Dobe. Kau lupa? Wajah di lukisan itu kan mirip denganmu" ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Naruto. Kalau memang lukisan itu adalah gambar sang Putri. Mungkin saja kau adalah Reinkarnasi dari sang Putri itu sendiri" tambah Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto terpaku sesaat. Hingga…

"APAA? Tidak mungkin! Aku ini Lelaki. Tidak mungkin reinkarnasi dari seorang putri!" bantah Naruto tidak terima.

"Bukannya itu bagus. Kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang Dahsyat. Ayo dobe, cobalah muntahkan Air laut" canda Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Teme!"

"Tunggu dulu. Lalu apa cerita ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus menghilangnya gadis setiap tahunnya di Konoha?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada" sahut Sasuke yang kontan membuat dua pasang mata tertuju padanya. "Aku sudah menyelidiki semua profil para gadis yang mehilang itu." Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak. "Dan hasilnya, mereka semua adalah gadis SMU yang berusia 16thn. Terlebih lagi, mereka menghilang sebelum merayakan ultah 17thn mereka yang terhitung beberapa hari kemudian." Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

Sakura tersentak. "Sasuke-kun. Jangan-jangan… ada seseorang yang selama ini mengincar Reinkarnasi dari sang putri itu sendiri."

"Tepat, aku juga baru menyadari hal itu setelah membaca buku ini" ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap dagunya. "Orang itu sudah mencarinya semenjak tiga belas tahun yang lalu, karena tidak mendapatkan gadis yang tepat, maka orang itu terus mencarinya tiap tahun"

"Tapi, untuk apa orang itu mencari reankarnasi sang Putri?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk mengambil kekuatan besar yang dibawa Putri itu dari masa lalunya" jawab Sakura yang langsung ditanggapi ucapan 'Oh' dari Naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa orang itu menginginkan kekuatan besar tersebut ya? Bisa bahaya jadinya jika orang itu berniat jahat dengan kekuatan besar tersebut" guman Sakura.

Mendadak Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Pemuda itu segera mengambil buku bersampul merah darah yang berada di hadapannya, lalu membolak-balik kertasnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Ini dia!" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk sebuah barisan kata-kata di atas kertas tersebut. Kontan Sasuke dan Sakura segera melirik tulisan yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"_akan tetapi ada seseorang, entah dia siapa. Yang sudah membakar ketiga jenazah tersebut dengan maksud lain__._" Naruto mengeja tulisan tersebut. "Ini dia orangnya, yang bermaksud mengambil kekuatan sang putri itu!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Baka! Itukan terjadi seratus tahun yang lalu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa hidup seratus tahun lebih sampai sekarang" celetuk Sasuke.

"Oi Teme! Itu tidak mustahil tahu! Siapa tahu saja Orang itu punya kekuatan menambahkan umur, seperti putri dan kedua pangeran dari hasil bertapa. Bisa jadi orang itu sengaja membakar tiga jenazah tersebut agar bisa mengambil kekuatannya. Mungkin orang jahat itu tidak bisa mengambil kekuataan Putri karena jiwanya sudah mati, makanya dia tunggu sampai putri dkk hidup kembali!" ujar Naruto mengeluarkan dugaannya. Meskipun terdengar asal, tapi dugaan Naruto masuk akal juga. Buktinya Sasuke dan Sakura langsung terdiam, mencerna dugaan Naruto ke dalam otak mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi, aku mencurigai Akatsuki sebagai pelakunya" sahut Sasuke.

"Akatsuki? Organisasi penjahat yang sekarang bersembunyi di Konoha itu yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dari Shikamaru" jawab Naruto.

"Oh.."

"Jadi, Kita juga harus mencari gadis reinkarnasi dari putri sebelum Akatsuki menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Agar tidak ada korban gadis menghilang lagi untuk tahun ini." Usul Sakura.

"Hn"

"Maksudmu, Kita harus bisa menemukan salah satu gadis yang tepat diantara puluhan gadis yang tinggal di Konoha ini!" tambah Naruto.

"Hn, tapi kurasa itu mustahil. Mengingat kita sama sekali tidak punya jejak ataupun ciri khusus dari reinkarnasi putri itu sendiri," ujar Sasuke. Membuat kedua temannya terdiam dan kembali berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Hey, aku punya ide!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Apa?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tidak kita ringkus saja Organisasi Akatsuki itu? Dengan begitu, tidak ada korban gadis yang berjatuhan lagi" Naruto tersenyum mengembang.

"Hey, memangnya kau tahu siapa saja anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu Berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu kekuatan mereka seperti apa?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu dimana mereka bera–"

"Sudahlah Teme! Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu!" potong Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuat ide yang bodoh. Dobe!"

"Aku kan hanya mengusulkan ideku sendiri. Kalau kau tidak diterima juga tidak apa-apa!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau gunakan dulu otakmu!"

"Aku memang selalu menggunakan otakku. Tahu!"

"Ow, berarti ada yang salah dengan Otakmu."

"Teme! Kau mencoba menghinaku ya!"

"Tidak dobe. Aku hanya berkata jujur"

"Kau ini! Dasar Tem–"

"DIAM!" potong Sakura dengan suara keras, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke harus menutup kedua telinga mereka. "Kalian berdua ini! Aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir jika kalian terus ribut begini!" Sakura berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang.

"G-gomen Saku-chan" Naruto tersenyum paksa. Sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura pun kembali duduk. Lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja.

Hening…

Ketiga anak muda itu kembali berpikir. Hingga salah satu diantara mereka mempunyai satu titik terang.

"Mungkin itu bisa digunakan" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua temannya menoleh padanya.

"Apanya Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ingat Naruto. Buku kecil kusam yang kita temukan di dalam Kastil Hutan Oto, saat kita semua kesana satu minggu yang lalu." Sakura mencoba mengingatkan. (yang lupa, baca chap 9)

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm… oh, buku kecil yang saat diambil Hinata-chan dari laci terakhir, lalu ada kalajengkingnya. Buku yang itu yah?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya yang itu. Mungkin buku itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk" raut wajah Sakura tampak senang.

"Tapi Saku-chan. Buku itu kan masih ada di kastil dalam hutan Oto, masa' kita mau kembali ke sana lagi?"

"Siapa bilang buku itu masih ada di sana?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang tanpa membawa apapun. Jadi buku itu ku ambil saja." Jawab Sakura riang.

"Apa?" mata Naruto membulat.

"Hey, Kalian membicarakan buku apa sih?" Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak mengerti, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Buku kecil kusam yang kami temukan di dalam laci, di kastil Hutan Oto. Saat kau mengajak kami ke sana Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura.

"Lalu, Dimana buku itu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di rumahku. Tapi Sasuke-kun, tulisannya itu sulit dibaca." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Katanya Hinata-chan sih, tulisannya itu huruf jepang zaman dulu. Memangnya kau bisa membacanya?" Timpal Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Tidak" mendadak si bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku punya teman yang bisa membaca tulisan seperti itu"

***#~o0o~#***

Sasuke berdiri di depan perpustakaan KHS sendirian. Lalu kemana Naruto dan Sakura? kalau Naruto, dia sudah lari duluan menuju Kantin untuk menemui 'teman tercintanya', mi Ramen. Berhubung bel istirahat sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Sedangkan Sakura, pergi ke toilet siswi.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Mencari salah satu nama dari contacts ponselnya, setelah dapat, ia menekan tombol 'Call'. Lalu menempelkan ponsel ke daun telinganya. Setelah mendengar bunyi 'Tuut' tiga kali, terdengar suara gadis menyapa.

"_Halo Sasuke. Ada apa kau menelponku?"_

Hanya kembali mendengar suara gadis itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini berkaitan dengan kasusku. Kau mau kan?"

"_Mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya, Sasuke?"_

"Ku anggap itu 'Ya'"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari ujung sana.

"Baiklah, Aku akan kesana besok" ujar Sasuke.

"_Tunggu, Kau mau ke Ame lagi?"_

"Hn. Kau kan masih di Ame, kalau aku tidak ke sana, bagaimana caranya kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Tidak perlu repot Sasuke. Biar aku saja yang ke Konoha"_

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_Iya. Aku akan ambil cuti, yah itung-itung aku bisa berlibur ke luar kota" _gadis di ujung sana kembali tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Aku akan menunggumu."

Setelah hubungan telepon terputus, Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah tampak ramai, karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Tapi baru lima meter Sasuke berjalan. Ia berhenti karena merasakan getaran ponselnya. Sasuke pun kembali mengambilnya.

'Daddy calling'

"Ya Ayah?" sapa Sasuke seraya kembali berjalan. Ia dengan patuh mendengar 'berita penting' dari ayahnya. Hingga Sasuke mendadak berhenti dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Apa? Perjodohan?"

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan raut wajah 'kelaparan'. Rasanya dia sudah menghabiskan seluruh tenaga hanya karena berpikir tentang kasus beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang pikirannya hanya diselimuti oleh 'Ramen'.

Tapi mendadak dia berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang bersandar di dinding koridor sekolah. Hinata.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Naruto menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata-chan. Ternyata kau ada di sini. Kita ke kantin yuk" ajak Naruto riang. Namun yang diajak bicara hanya tertunduk dan tidak menanggapinya.

"Hinata-chan. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto mulai khawatir.

"A-aku… aku…" Hinata menunduk seraya menggenggam erat ponselnya di depan dadanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"G-gomen Naruto-kun…" Hinata masih enggan menatap mata Naruto.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Naruto semakin heran, sekaligus khawatir melihat gelagat Hinata. Ia berfirasat buruk. Sementara itu, Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Tersenyum senang karena sudah menemukan kedua sahabatnya. Gadis bertopi merah itu pun menghampiri mereka.

"A-aku, baru saja menerima telpon dari Ayah.. d-dan, b-beliau bilang…" suara Hinata semakin gemetar.

"Bilang apa?"

Hinata mengambil keberaniannya untuk mendongak, lalu menatap mata spire di hadapannya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat setetes air keluar dari mata Lavender itu.

"A-aku… A-aku akan bertunangan dengan U-Uchiha-san"

Mata Naruto membulat. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah berdiri dua meter dari mereka, menjatuhkan buku merah yang ia bawa.

"Tidak mungkin"

**~~TBC~~**

Lah? Kok akhirnya kayak sinetron Indonesia yah? (=,=)

Dini harap para readers tidak capek baca chapter ini yang lumayan panjang….

Hohoho~~ akhirnya cerita ini sudah sampai juga pada puncak masalahnya. (emang gunung?)

Ok. Seperti biasa, Dini butuh saran dan kritik berupa review. Pertanyaan atau pun pendapat anda, akan Dini terima dengan sangat baik.

So, Review Please! (Puppy eyes)

**~~TerimaKasih~~**


	21. Terlalu Cepat

**A/N: Hohoho~~ ternyata benar dugaan Dini. Banyak Readers yang tertipu dengan chap sebelumnya. Kekekekek… (tertawa gaje) *ditimpuk tong sampah***

**Coba kalian perhatikan, saat itu Hinata bilang "Aku akan bertunangan dengan ****Uchiha****-san". Hey, di sini Uchiha bukan hanya Sasuke saja kan? Satu hal lagi, saat Sasuke menerima telpon dari ayahnya, dia bilang "Apa? Perjodohan?". Kalau memang dia yang dijodohkan, seharusnya Sasuke bilang "Apa? Aku dijodohkan?". Lah? Hayo? Apa tuh artinya? Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk TTS***

**Daripada membuat kalian penasaran (kalau iya). Lebih baik langsung baca aja. So Happy Reading. ^_^**

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naru****HinaSasuSaku**

**Slight GaaraShionNaru**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Note: "blabla"=percakapan**

'**blabla'=ucapan dalam hati.**

**Chapter: 'Terlalu Cepat'**

**Summary: **

"Ugh!" rintih Sasuke. "Pelan-pelan lah sedikit Sakura" pinta Sasuke.

"I-iya ya. Kau juga harus tahan sebentar Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura seraya melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' dengan Sasuke.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Empat siswa siswi KHS sedang berada di ruang UKS pada waktu jam istirahat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Rupanya salah satu diantara mereka sedang terluka. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengalami memar kecil di pipi kirinya, dan di sudut kening kanan atas terdapat sobekan kecil –akibat serpihan kaca– yang mengeluarkan darah (yang mulai mengering).

Berhubung guru penjaga UKS sedang istirahat makan siang. Mau tidak mau salah satu temannya harus mengobati Sasuke. dan akhirnya Sakura menawarkan diri. "Biar aku saja mengobatinya. Aku pernah melakukan hal ini saat di Pramuka SMP dulu" terangnya saat itu. Sasuke hanya pasrah, ia pun duduk di sisi ranjang, menunggu Sakura yang mengambil handuk kecil basah untuk membersihkan darah Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Kemudian Sakura juga duduk di sisi ranjang, berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Jangan kalian pikir Sasuke terluka karena kecelakaan atau pun berkelahi dengan seseorang. Ia hanya korban di sini. Yah, Korban dari amukan sahabatnya sendiri. Namikaze Naruto.

Si pelaku itu pun sekarang berdiri di depan ranjang. Melihat Sasuke yang sesekali mengeluh karena handuk basah yang dipegang Sakura bersentuhan dengan lukanya yang menimbulkan rasa perih.

"Ugh!" rintih Sasuke. "Pelan-pelan lah sedikit Sakura" pinta Sasuke.

"I-iya ya. Kau juga harus tahan sebentar Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam. Seolah berkata 'Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini Dobe!'

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku kan sudah Minta maaf Teme!" protes Naruto.

"Kau tidak terlihat menyesal" ujar Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah Sasuke. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal telah memukulmu sehingga kepalamu membentur jendela kaca sekolah. Kau tahu? Kau masih beruntung karena tadi aku belum sempat melemparmu dari jendela" ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin mendelik padanya.

"Lagipula… waktu itu aku kan tidak tahu. Kalau Uchiha yang dimaksud Hinata-chan itu bukan kau. Melainkan Kakakmu. Uchiha Itachi" kali ini suara Naruto seperti berbisik saat menyebutkan nama si sulung Uchiha. Mata spire Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari ranjang. Gadis berambut Indigo itu menunduk dan tidak mengatakan satu kata pun semenjak mereka masuk ke ruang UKS. Seolah-olah arwahnya itu sudah pergi meninggalkan jiwanya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura yang masih membersihkan darah di kening Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Mengapa Orang tuamu ingin menjodohkan Kakakmu dengan Hinata?" kali ini Sakura menarik kembali handuknya, membiarkan Sasuke untuk menjelaskannya.

"Karena tradisi keluarga"

"Apa?" kening Sakura berkerut. Naruto hanya diam, tapi telinganya terpasang dengan baik.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ayah ingin mengangkat Itachi-nii sebagai pimpinan perusahaan Uchiha crop. Tapi sebelumnya, Itachi-nii diharuskan memiliki pendamping hidup."

"Huh! Tradisi macam apa itu? Kuno sekali! Ini kan bukan zaman dulu lagi." ledek Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan tahu pikiran Orang tua zaman sekarang," timpal Sasuke.

"Lalu, Kenapa Hinata yang dipilih?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Karena ayahku yang menawarkannya" sahut Hinata yang masih menunduk. Semua tersentak, menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "A-ayahku dan P-paman Fugaku, menjalin hubungan baik sejak dulu. S-sebagai balas budi karena Paman Fugaku pernah membantu bisnis keluarga kami, m-maka Ayahku menawarkan bantuan pad–"

"Dan kau mau menerimanya begitu saja?" potong Naruto dengan nada sinis. Emosi yang mulai dingin kembali memuncak. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Naruto seakan kebakaran jenggot mendengar kabar pertunangan sahabatnya itu yang tinggal menghitung hari. 'Terlalu cepat' batinnya.

Hinata masih menunduk. Enggan menatap mata Naruto yang sekarang tertuju padanya, seolah menuntut jawaban yang jujur darinya.

"Hinata-chan. Kumohon Jawab yang jujur. Sebenarnya kau menolak perjodohan ini kan?" ujar Naruto mencoba dengan nada biasa. Di dalam hati Naruto, dia masih berharap agar Hinata menolak rencana ayahnya.

"A-aku…" Hinata memperat genggamannya pada roknya diatas pahanya. "A-aku tidak ingin… m-menyakiti A-ayahku.." gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

Mata Naruto membulat seketika. Habis sudah rasa kesabarannya. Segala emosi yang tidak menyenangkan sekarang bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Sungguh, Naruto benci hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Tak bisakah Kau menolaknya Hinata-chan! Kau ini Manusia yang punya hati! Bukan boneka yang seenaknya saja dimainkan oleh Ayahmu! Sadarlah Hinata-chan! Kau itu punya Hak untuk menolaknya!"

"T-tapi… A-aku…" suara Hinata terasa serak, bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Ini bukan main-main Hinata-chan! Aku bisa terima jika kau menolakku kemarin! Tapi hal ini… ini… ini bukan mainan! Ini sebuah perjodohan yang akan menentukan kehidupanmu selanjutnya! Bukan hanya sekedar sepasang kekasih seperti pacaran yang bisa putus kapan saja! Ini perjodohan Hinata-chan! Sesutu yang sangat serius! Tak bisakah kau sekali ini saja. Menolak keinginan Ayahmu yang seenakny–"

'Plak!'

Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. Mereka tidak menyangka Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tamparan telak, yang mengenai pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto lebih tercengang. Ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya itu, sekarang memiliki mata sembab yang menutupi kecantikannnya. Kedua aliran sungai kecil yang bersumber dari sudut mata Hinata, kini membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tangan kanan Hinata, bekas pelaku tamparan tadi, kini bergetar hebat, seirama dengan bibir dan bahunya yang juga gemetar.

"N-naruto-kun… A-aku… AKU TIDAK BISA! M-meski aku maupun kau tahu. Bahwa aku mempunyai orang yang sangat aku sukai, y-yang sangat A-aku cintai sampai detik ini pun! I-itu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku! K-karena a-aku… aku… Aku Lebih Mencintai Ayahku Dari Pada Diriku Sendiri!" seru Hinata. Menjelaskan semua alasannya menerima perjodohan itu. Bukan karena dia takut pada Ayahnya, melainkan karena dia sangat sayang Ayahnya dan tidak ingin membuat beliau kecewa dan sedih.

Gadis Indigo itu mengeluarkan sekuat tenaganya untuk lari dan keluar dari UKS, sembari menghapus air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti untuk mengalir.

Naruto terpaku sesaat, tersadar akan kesalahan yang sempat ia lakukan. Memaksa Hinata untuk mengikutikehendaknya sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto pun ikut berlari mengejar Hinata. "Hinata-chan!"

Sakura segera berdiri, berniat untuk menyusul kedua temannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan kekar Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan Saja"

"Tapi–"

"Mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah"

"hn. Lagipula kau masih punya tugas yang belum terselesaikan" Sasuke mengingatkannya sambil menunjuk luka yang tergores di keningnya.

Sakura merucutkan bibirnya. "Huh! Dasar manja!" ledek Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan death glare andalan Uchiha.

Tapi sebenarnya, ucapan Sakura itu ada benarnya. Karena sesosok Sasuke Uchiha yang termasuk cadangan anbu, sesungguhnya sudah biasa mengalami luka kecil seperti itu, atau bisa dibilang dia kebal. Sehingga luka kecil seperti itu sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit.

Satu fakta lagi yang harus diingat. Bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sangat pandai berakting.

'Ini kan kesempatan. Sayang untuk dilewatkan'

Samar-samar terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis pada bungsu Uchiha itu, ketika Sakura berbalik mengambil plaster.

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto mulai kelelahan setelah keliling sekolah untuk mencari Hinata. Ramainya sekolah karena saat ini jam istirahat, sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto. Akhirnya, pemikiran yang paling mudah baru muncul di benak Naruto saat otaknya mulai dingin. Dia belum memeriksa kelasnya sendiri.

Ketika ia sampai di kelas, ia sudah mendapati bangku Hinata kosong oleh tasnya.

"Dia datang, lalu membawa tasnya pergi. Kurasa dia izin pulang karena sakit." terang Tayuya.

'Aku terlambat'

***#~o0o~#***

Pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir satu, memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri. Itachi Uchiha.

"Kau terlambat pulang Aniki" sahut Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sembari memainkan buah tomat di tangan kanannya. Melemparnya ke atas lalu menadah kembali tomat kesayangannya itu. Lalu melemparnya lagi dan menadahnya lagi. Berulang-ulang.

"Maaf, tadi ada gangguan kecil di jalanan" ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Itachi-kun!" Mikoto yang baru datang dari dapur, tersentak melihat keadaan anak sulungnya itu. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu nak?" tanya Mikoto khawatir seraya mendekati Itachi.

Pemuda yang sekarang menggenakan baju lusuh, dan terdapat sobekan di lengan kanannya. Dilengkapi goresan diagonal di pipi kirinya, yang berbekas bercak darah kering. "Tidak apa-apa kok Mam, Aku baik-baik sa– Akh!" pekik Itachi tiba-tiba, ketika ibunya memegang pinggulnya.

Melihat kejanggalan, Mikoto segera mengangkat kaos hitam Itachi. Mata onyx wanita itu membulat saat melihat goresan vertical yang cukup besar melukai perut anaknya itu. "A-a… APANYA YANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" histeris Mikoto.

Itachi menutup telinganya dengan kelingkingnya. Sementara Sasuke mulai mendekati dan melihat keadaan kakaknya, malah menyeringai. "Palingan dia habis bersenang-senang dengan preman jalanan" timpal Sasuke santai, lalu menggigit tomatnya.

Mikoto menatap tajam Itachi. "Kau itu baru pulang. sudah membuat ulah lagi hah?"

"Biarkan saja. Namanya juga anak-anak" terdengar suara berat beserta langkah kaki dari ruangan depan. Semua menoleh, melihat Pria paruh baya yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Fugaku Uchiha.

"T-tapi.. ini Keterlaluan Fugaku-kun"

"Mikoto-san. Bukankah Itachi pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Dia pernah dirawat berhari-hari di rumah sakit karena kakinya hampir patah, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum. jadi, dia akan baik-baik saja hanya karena luka kecil itu" Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya, Dia memang hebat" ujarnya seraya menepuk tangannya malas, seolah mengejek kakaknya.

Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi, coba kau lihat adikmu itu!" pinta Mikoto menunjuk Sasuke. "Hari ini dia terluka di keningnya, dan kau juga di pipi. Apa kata keluarga Hyuuga nanti? Padahal malam ini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan mereka" Mikoto tampak frustasi.

"Maaf Mam," guman Itachi.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang aku perban dulu lukamu itu" Mikoto menunjuk perut Itachi, lalu menarik tangannya menuju sofa. "Dan Kau Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kau bersiap diri untuk nanti malam. Kita akan makan malam di Restaurant Baratie" pinta Mikoto.

"Mengenai itu, Kalian pergi saja duluan. Karena aku ingin mengajak seseorang, boleh kan mam?" tanya Sasuke.

***#~o0o~#***

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Karena hanya kau yang dikenal Ibuku" jawab Sasuke. 'dan hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan'

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap sinis kepada Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya dan mengendarai mobil. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di mobil Sasuke menuju Restaurant Baratie.

"Dan Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke salon sebelumnya?" Sakura lebih kesal dengan penampilannya sekarang, yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu menggenakan dress merah selutut yang indah, dengan bando merah menghiasi rambut merah mudanya yang panjang. Topinya? Sudah disita paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Ini kan pertemuan formal, setidaknya kita harus berpenampilan sopan dari sebelumnya." Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar yang sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal seraya membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka tiba. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda berambut raven, yang kini sudah melepas kacamatnya itu, menoleh. Melihat Sakura yang masih saja berdiri di samping mobil.

"Hn? Ada apa lagi?"

"I-ini" Sakura menunjuk kakinya. "Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu tinggi ini. Tak bisakah kalau aku menggunakan sandal saja?" pinta Sakura kesal mengutuk sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah yang dia gunakan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu mendekati Sakura dan melengkungkan lengan kirinya di hadapan Sakura. "Ayo, biar kubantu kau berjalan" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke, agar segera menggandeng lengannya itu. Sempat merona malu. Meskipun awalnya enggan, mau tidak mau, Sakura pun menggandeng lengan Sasuke dengan senang hati(?).

***#~o0o~#***

Naruto memutar-mutar Hpnya dengan bosan. Sejak tadi, hatinya diliputi oleh rasa gundah. Ditambah lagi beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke menelponnya. 'Malam ini kami akan malam di Restaurant Baratie. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata, sebaiknya kau juga datang.' Perkataan Sasuke masih jelas tergiang di telinganya.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Ia mengangkat hpnya dan melihat lekat layar ponsel bergambar wallpaper dirinya, Hinata, dan Sakura.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami-sama?"

Mendadak ponsel yang dia pegang itu berdering bersamaan dengan layarnya yang menampilkan nama seseorang.

'_Shion calling'_

***#~o0o~#***

**~~Hinata's POV~~**

Aku meneteskan obat mata pada kedua mataku. Berharap agar mataku yang sembap kembali segar. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat kesedihanku ini.

Saat ini aku berada di toilet restaurant Baratie, sementara Ayah, Hanabi dan Neji-nii sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga Uchiha di salah satu meja besar yang sudah mereka pesan. Mungkin keluarga Uchiha sudah datang. Mengingat aku sudah lima menit lebih di dalam toilet.

Aku berdiri di depan wastafel. Melihat penampilanku di cermin. Menggenakan dress imut kesayanganku berwarna lavender yang pernah diberikan oleh Naruto-kun saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu.

Naruto-kun…

Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk menggunakan dress ini di saat acara seperti 'ini'. Padahal, dulu aku ingin menggunakan dress ini hanya saat Naruto-kun melihatku. Mungkin, karena aku merasa akan menggunakan dress ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya…

Ah bodohnya diriku. Kenapa aku malah mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin? Saat bersama dengan Naruto-kun di Disneyland. Mengingat wajah itu lagi… mengingat suara itu lagi… mengingat tawa itu lagi… Mengingat senyum itu lagi…

Ah… sial, mataku basah lagi, hikz…

Naruto-kun…

Naruto-kun…

Naruto-kun…

Maaf…

**~~End Hinata's POV~~**

Samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis pilu dari toilet wanita di Restaurant Baratie. Dan Hinata harus menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama lagi untuk menyembuhkan matanya.

***#~o0o~#***

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar restaurant. Mencoba mencari sosok yang ia kenal. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat lambaian tangan Itachi dari meja panjang yang sudah di isi enam orang. Yakni, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, dan Itachi.

Ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. Mendadak Sakura menarik lengannya yang ia gandeng. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Sakura yang memasang raut wajah terkejut dan tidak menyangka.

"Dia.." guman Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn?"

"Dia orangnya Sasuke-kun." Sakura menunjuk Itachi.

"Iya, Dia memang kakakku"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih mengenali wajahnya. Aku yakin, Dia orangnya. Sahabat Ino-neesan yang pergi ke luar kota. Dan juga sahabat Sai-senpai, Neji-senpai, dan Tenten-senpai"

"Apa?"

***#~o0o~#***

Hinata keluar dari toilet, lalu kembali ke salah satu meja yang sekarang sudah bertambah manusia. Ada tiga orang asing bagi Hinata, dan juga ada Sasuke dan Sakura. 'Sakura juga datang?'

Setelah duduk, mata Hinata melirik Neji. 'Dia juga masih ada' batinnya saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang Neji. Yah, itu adalah sosok Tenten yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Hinata. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu (tenten menangis dan ingin meraih Neji dari belakang), Hinata sudah tidak diganggu lagi dengan suara-suara yang memanggil 'Hyuuga' setiap malamnya. Tapi sebaliknya, setiap Hinata melihat Neji selalu saja ada sosok Tenten yang mengikuti Neji dari belakang. Sampai saat ini.

"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, dan Itachi-san. Perkenalkan, ini Putriku. Hinata Hyuuga," ujar Hiashi. Dan sesi perkenalan antara keluarga pun dimulai.

***#~o0o~#***

"Aku pikir dia putrimu, Fugaku-sama." Ujar Hiashi seraya melihat Sakura.

"Bukan" jawab Fugaku dingin, ikut melirik Sakura yang sekarang sudah keringat dingin.

'Sial, aku merasa seperti orang asing di sini' batin Sakura.

"Maaf yah Hiashi-sama. Putraku ini sedikit canggung dengan pertemuan seperti ini. Makanya dia mengajak Sakura untuk menemaninya" Mikoto tersenyum. mencoba memberikan pembelaan pada Sakura.

"Padahal ku pikir aku bisa menawarkan Hanabi untuk dijodohkan juga dengan putra bungsumu itu."

Penawaran yang diucapkan Hiashi itu membuat Sakura sweatdrop. 'Apa sih yang dipikirkan ayahnya Hinata ini?'

"Sayang sekali dia sudah memiliki kekasih," tambah Hiashi membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main.

'Apa? Dia pikir aku pacarnya Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura.

"Iya ya. Sayang sekali" kali ini Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura angkat bicara. Membuat Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Akhirnya Sakura mengerti apa tujuan Sasuke mengajaknya ke sini. Menggunakannya sebagai 'tameng' agar tidak ikut terlibat di dalam perjodohan ini.

'Dasar! Pintar sekali kau memanfaatkan temanmu sendiri!' batin Sakura seraya memberikan death glare kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi aku lebih iri dengan aniki. Seandainya saja aku yang dijodohkan dengan Hina– Aaw!" pekik Sasuke tiba-tiba, ketika lengannya dicubit dengan kasar oleh Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dan meberikan death glare pada Sakura yang membuang muka ke arah lain.

Mikoto tertawa kecil, Fugaku dan Hiashi geleng-geleng kepala. 'Dasar anak-anak' batin mereka kompak.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran. 'Masa sih mereka pacaran?' pikirnya.

Mendadak ponsel Sasuke bergetar, Pemuda raven itu mengambilnya dari saku celana. Lalu melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk

_From: Naruto dobe_

_Aku datang. lima meja dari tempat kalian. Di sudut kanan._

'Apa?' sedikit tidak percaya, Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk membuktikan pesan Naruto.

Dan dia benar.

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat Naruto duduk di meja budar di sudut ruangan berjarak lima meja lain dari tempat Sasuke duduk.

Dan Naruto yang berada di sana tidak sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia bersama Shion….

**~~TBC~~**

Jyiah! Lagi-lagi Dini seenaknya memotong klimaks permasalahannya. Dengan kata 'TBC'.

Apa boleh buat, sebenarnya Dini juga tidak puas dengan chapter kali ini yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Tapi yah berhubung Dini akan menghadapi UAS, dengan terpaksa Dini tidak punya waktu untuk menulis lebih panjang lagi. (ngeles).

Dan untuk chap selanjutnya, mungkin akan lebih lama Dini updatenya (yang ini aja udah telat). Soalnya Dini kan lagi pengen belajar buat UAS. (ngeles lagi). Dini minta didoain yah teman-teman, (ngarep) *dijitak*

Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Setelah memperhatikan cara Dini menulis di fict multi chap seperti ini. Ternyata gelar 'Si Author yang senang membuat orang penasaran' sangat pantas untuk Dini. Mengingat Dini suka membuat adegan yang diskip seenaknya (seperti hasil pertarungan Itachi dan Kisame). Hohoho~~ (tertawa gaje) *dirajam rame2*

Next Chap:

'Plak!'

"Itu untuk Tenten! Kau pantas menerimanya!" desis gadis itu seraya menatap tajam Pemuda di hadapannya.

**.**

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Reviewnya. Dini sangat senang mendapatkan semangat kalian semua.^^

Ok. Review Again Please….! (pupy eyes)

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	22. Reuni

**A/N: berhubung banyak yang minta update kilat….. maka Dini memutuskan untuk mengupdate satu chap lagi sebelum UAS Dini –yang mulai tgl 21 Juni nanti. Yey!^^v.**

**Untuk chap lalu, maaf ya kalau mengecewakan (membungkukkan badan). Dilihat dari review yang malah berkurang, mungkin karena ceritanya tidak menarik lagi yah? (pundung di pojokan).**

**Sebagai gantinya, Chap kali ini akan Dini panjangin, dan ada tambahan humornya juga, yang semoga saja bisa menghibur. Aminn….**

**Fict ini kan bergender Romance & Mistery, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau Dini suka buat readers penasaran. Hohoho~~ (ditimpuk buntut sapi)**

**Oh iya, nama Baratie emang Dini pinjam dari OnePiece, atau lebih tepatnya dari Eichiro Oda.**

**Dan mulai chap ini, Pairing bisa berubah-ubah menurut cerita. Termasuk sekarang.^^**

**Ok. Happy Reading~~**

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naru****HinaItachi & SasuSaku**

**Slight NaruShion.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Note: "blabla"=percakapan**

'**blabla'=ucapan dalam hati.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, & Ino: 17thn**

**Hinata, Sakura, & Shion: 16thn**

**Itachi: 20thn**

**Neji & Sai: 18thn**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, Lalu dia melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk

_From: Naruto dobe_

_Aku datang. lima meja dari tempat kalian. Di sudut kanan._

'Apa?'

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat Naruto duduk di meja budar di sudut ruangan berjarak lima meja lain dari tempat Sasuke duduk.

Dan Naruto yang berada di sana tidak sendirian.

Dia bersama Shion….

**Chapter: 'Reuni'**

Sasuke dan Sakura meminta izin pergi makan di meja lain karena teman mereka juga datang. Mikoto tersenyum sebagai tanda memperbolehkannya. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Hiashi hanya mengangguk tidak keberatan, lagipula mereka merasa terganggu dengan adanya 'anak-anak' dalam pembicaraan formal mereka.

Mata Hinata melihat, mengiringi langkah Sasuke dan Sakura yang menuju sebuah meja. Dan dia terkejut saat tahu siapa 'teman' yang mereka maksud. Itu…

'Naruto-kun…..'

"Kau juga mau ke sana?"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara berat di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Itachi sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Mereka yang ada di sana, temanmu juga kan?" tanya Itachi memastikan seraya menunjuk meja Naruto dkk.

"I-iya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita juga makan di sana saja. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau mengenalkan mereka padaku," saran Itachi.

'A-apa? Itu ide buruk! Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Naruto-kun!' batin Hinata berteriak. Bisa gawat jadinya. Tadi siang saja Naruto tidak segan-segan memukul Sasuke (karena mengira dia adalah calon tunangan Hinata). Apalagi sekarang, yang nyata-nyatanya Itachi adalah 'target' yang tepat bagi Naruto. Entah kenapa Pikiran Hinata mulai negative. Membayangkan dua pemuda tampan sedang berkelahi di restaurant mewah karena memperebutkan dirinya. (lebay! Xp)

"Itu Ide bagus Itachi-kun. Mungkin dengan begitu kalian bisa saling akrab dan saling mengenal lebih dalam" Mikoto tersenyum senang.

Fugaku dan Hiashi tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa Mikoto-sama ada benarnya" guman Hiashi.

"Ya, Aku juga sama. Sebaiknya kalian susul Sasuke sekarang" pinta Fugaku.

Hinata semakin syok. Ditambah lagi bayangannya sekarang sudah mencapai klimaks. Dimana Naruto mengikat Itachi dan menginjaknya, lalu Hinata berada digendongannya. Naruto pun bersorak senang dengan disambutnya tepuk tangan riuh dengan kembang api mewah sebagai backgroundnya. (ini sih terlalu imajinatif =,=)

"Ayo Hinata. Kita ke sana" ajak Itachi seraya mengandeng tangan Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu tampak bingung, dan entah mau mengatakan apa lagi? Ia pun pasrah mengikuti ide dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

"Kau tidak ikut Neji?" tanya Itachi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Neji melirik Itachi dengan tajam. "Tidak!" jawabnya dingin. Membuat Hiashi memberikan death glare pada keponakannya seolah berkata 'Jaga Kesopananmu Neji!'

Itachi tersenyum kecut atas perlakuan Neji, sahabat lamanya itu. 'Rupanya dia belum memaafkan aku' batinnya.

Tidak ada niatan untuk mengajak Hanabi juga, karena anak perempuan itu sedang asyik memakan es krim pelanginya.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Naruto," untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura memanggil Naruto. Namun pemuda itu sejak tadi tidak bergeming.

Naruto hanya duduk di kursi, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja seraya menadah kepalanya yang menunduk. Posisinya seperti orang yang lagi berpikir keras.

Sedangkan Shion duduk di samping kanan Naruto. Gadis itu mengaduk-ngaduk sedotan lemon-nya dengan bosan.

Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk kosong di samping kanan Shion, sementara Sakura di samping kiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura mulai khawatir.

"Percuma. Dia tidak akan bicara denganmu" ujar Shion ketus, lalu menyedot lemon-nya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Shion menoleh, dia sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang kali ini tidak menggunakan kacamatanya. (sejak masuk restaurant, Sasuke sudah membuka kacamatanya)

"Hey, aku baru sadar ternyata kau tampan juga" bukannya menjawab, Shion malah memuji. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. "Kau mau mesan makanan apa? Kalau aku dan Naruto-kun sudah memesan makanan kok" Shion keasikan sendiri, memberikan menu makanan pada Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura yang merasa sedikit panas. Ia segera berdiri, lalu merampas menu makanan dari tangan Shion dan berpindah tempat duduk ke samping kanan Sasuke.

"Mmm… Kurasa kau akan memesan sukiyaki ekstra tomat. Benarkan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Shion karena sudah mengabaikannya.

Sasuke yang cukup jenius itu, mengerti apa yang melatar belakangi Sakura mendadak bertingkah manis. Dia pun menyeringai tipis seraya berguman. "Hn".

"Baiklah. kalau aku akan memesan sashimi saja." Guman Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan, lalu tangan kanannya itu dengan sengaja dijatuhkan ke pundak kanan Sakura. dengan cepat Sasuke merangkul Sakura seraya mendekatkan ke telinga kiri Sakura.

Pemuda berambut raven itu pun berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau minumnya, segelas untuk berdua. Hn?"

'Blush!'

Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis karena berhasil menggoda Sakura. entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa senang bisa melihat semburat merah menjalar di wajah Sakura. mungkin karena 'Dia terlihat lebih lucu' pikir Sasuke.

"Boleh kami ikut bergabung?" terdengar suara berat.

Membuat Naruto dkk tersadar. Sasuke segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura. Naruto pun menengadah, mereka melihat seorang Pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir satu sedang tersenyum, dan di sebelahnya ada Gadis berambut Indigo yang menunduk 'takut'. Itachi merangkul pundak Hinata.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Dua pelayan restaurant Baratie menghampiri meja bundar yang ditempati Naruto dkk. Satu pelayan mengambil pesanan Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi dan Hinata. Sedangkan satunya lagi membawakan pesanan Naruto dan Shion. Yakni, Mi ramen ala Baratie dan Gyoza.

Posisi mereka duduk mengitari meja bundar itu. Mulai dari Naruto, Shion, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Hinata, dan kembali lagi ke Naruto. Hinata benar-benar merasa canggung dan kikuk, bisa-bisanya Itachi tadi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan membiarkan Hinata yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Selamat makan!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Lalu mulai mengantar lembar-lembar mie ramen ke mulutnya. Entah kenapa, dia mendadak semangat kembali.

"Naruto. Kau tidak sopan! Mendahului kami makan tanpa menunggu pesanan kami terlebih dahulu," omel Sakura.

"Bwiarin, akwu kwan lwapar swekali (biarin, aku kan lapar sekali)"

"Naruto-kun. Jangan bicara saat sedang makan, nanti kau tersedak loh," Shion memperingati.

"Twidak akwan –Huk ohk"

Hebat, prediksi Shion tepat. Tidak sampai lima detik, Naruto langsung tersedak. Pemuda pirang itu merasa seperti tercekik dan sulit bernafas.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata dan Shion tampak khawatir.

Dengan tanggap dua gadis di sampingnya itu memberikan minuman di hadapan Naruto.

Hinata merasa kejadian ini seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya (chap 2). Dan gadis itu berharap Naruto segera mengambil gelas dari tangan Hinata. Tapi sayangnya dia salah.

Naruto lebih memilih lemon yang disodorkan oleh Shion, daripada jus jeruk –minuman favnya– yang disodorkan Hinata.

Kecewa…. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang. Ia segera meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja seraya menunduk.

"Hinata" panggil Itachi. Membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa calon tunangannya itu masih ada di sampingnya.

"Ah. M-maaf Itachi-san. A-aku lupa memperkenalkan temanku padamu,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Itachi mencoba tersenyum. meskipun dia merasakan ada kejanggalan dengan tingkah Hinata barusan.

"Itachi-san. Perkenalkan ini Shion, temanku dari Suna (meskipun tidak akrap)" Hinata menunjuk Shion.

"Dan yang ini…" Hinata menunjuk Naruto disebelahnya yang sedang asyik minum lemon. "N-naruto-kun, Dia Sahab–"

"Mantan pacarnya Hinata!" potong Sakura cepat. Yang langsung membuat Naruto menyemburkan minumannya ke hadapannya, tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke mendelik.

Shion berseru "What!".

Hinata menganga(?).

"Benarkah?" Itachi menoleh kepada Sakura yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe… Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Sakura Innocent.

"Bagus. dan lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu," sindir Sasuke sinis, yang wajahnya sudah basah oleh 'tumpahan' dari Naruto.

"Maaf Teme! Aku tidak sengaja!" Naruto panic sendiri.

"Sudahlah itu kan hanya 'air' saja," ujar Sakura santai yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke. tapi itu hanya sebentar, karena Sakura segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan mulai melap wajah Sasuke.

Bagus. kali ini Sasuke yang merasa canggung. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya mulai memanas. "Hentikan. Aku bisa lakukan sendiri," ujar Sasuke ketus sambil mengambil alih sapu tangan Sakura. lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan melap wajahnya sendiri. 'Kalau dia yang merona, itu memang lucu. Tapi kalau aku? Akh! Ini memalukan!' batin Sasuke memberontak (?)

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Naruto mengerecutkan bibirnya. Kali ini giliran dia yang tidak makan karena mi ramennya terkena tumpahan lemon oleh ulahnya sendiri tadi. Dengan terpaksa dia memesan mi ramen yang baru. Sementara teman-temannya sudah memakan pesanan mereka yang baru saja datang.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto cemberut bukan saja karena makanan. Dia merasa seperti terasingkan dengan sosok di sampingnya. Hinata. Sejak tadi, mereka sama sekali tidak saling bicara maupun menyapa saat bertemu tadi. Padahal, niatan Naruto ke sini hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata karena kejadian tadi siang. Tapi kenapa suasananya jadi terasa canggung begini?

"Naruto-kun. Ini!"

Naruto tersadar, ia menoleh, melihat Shion menyodorkan beberapa lembar gyoza dengan sumpit ke depan mulut Naruto.

"Ayo. Aaa," Shion mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya. Berhubung perut Naruto juga tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diinginkan Shion.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Tapi lebih enak mi ramen Shion-chan"

"Sudahlah, yang penting perutmu itu terisi dulu. Ayo lagi. Aaa,"

"Dasar cewek centil," guman Sakura sewot sendiri. Membuat Shion menoleh padanya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Shion mendelik pada Sakura.

"Aku bilang. Kau itu Cewek Cent– hmp"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangannya. "Jangan berbuat keributan di sini" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"M-mungkin yang ingin dikatakan Saku-chan. S-shion-san cewek yang cantik," ujar Hinata mencoba mendinginkan suasana. Meskipun Ucapannya barusan berbanding jauh dengan pikirannya yang mengatakan 'Kau itu Cewek Monster! Cewek Monster! Menjauh dari Naruto-kun! Pergi sana!'

Naruto melirik Hinata. Ada suatu kejanggalan yang menganggu Naruto. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Itachi.

"Hinata. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Itachi melihat sushi di piring Hinata sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Ah! A-aku…"

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja, sebenarnya a-aku sudah kenyang, gomen." Hinata menunduk malu.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau habis makan apa?" Itachi meragukan ucapan Hinata.

"I-itu… A-ano…"

"Aarrghh…! Rasanya aku tidak punya nafsu makan lagi!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi, membuat teman-temannya tersentak dan menoleh padanya.

"Sabar Naruto-kun. Sebentar lagi mi ramen pesananmu akan datang kok," hibur Shion.

"Bukan karena masalah ramennya," Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Lalu, karena apa?" Shion memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Entahlah, mungkin…" Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar. "Karena aku merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia ini," bisik Naruto.

"Kau kan memang bodoh dobe," celetuk Sasuke.

"Akh! Bukan begitu maksudku Teme!" Naruto mendelik seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang dengan santainya memakan tomatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu hal yang membuat kau tidak punya nafsu makan Hinata?" Itachi mencoba kembali ke topik percakapannya dengan Hinata.

"A-aku…" Hinata menggantunng kata-katanya, dia mencoba berpikir untuk mencari jawabnya.

"Apa karena…. Kau tidak suka dengan perjodohan kita?" selidik Itachi membuat Hinata tersentak, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya, kecuali Naruto.

'Tepat!' batin Naruto. 'Tak bisakah kau menyadarinya Itachi-nii. Hinata-chan menolaknya, dan kau tidak bisa memaksa kehendakmu sendiri. Ayolah Hinata-chan, katakan kemauanmu yang sebenarnya pada Itachi. Dengan begini, biarkan Itachi yang membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dan Ayahmu tidak berhak kecewa denganmu,' pikir Naruto senang. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis.

"T-tidak. A-aku merasa senang kok dengan perjodohan ini. Bahkan hari ini aku bahagia b-bisa bertemu dengan Itachi-san," Hinata mencoba tersenyum, walau itu hanya sebuah senyum palsu.

Seketika itu senyum Naruto pudar. 'Tidak! kenapa kau berbohong Hinata-chan? Atau… itu memang kemauanmu? Kau memang menginginkan perjodohan ini? Ah Sial! Ternyata aku memang orang paling bodoh di dunia ini'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Bukannya memakan mi ramen yang baru saja datang. Naruto malah mengambil botol sake yang terletak di tengah meja, yang memang disediakan sebagai penambah menu.

"Itu hanya untuk orang dewasa Naruto!" tegur Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun," Naruto menuangkannya pada gelas yang ada ditangannya. Lalu meminumnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari temannya. "Aah… em, rasanya lumayan enak loh! Kalian mau mencobanya?"

"Naruto-kun. Hentikan!" pinta Shion.

"Oh, Ayolah. Ini hanya minuman alcohol berkadar rendah. Kalian tidak perlu takut, lagipula ini kan perayaan atas perjodohan teman kita. Hm?" Naruto melirik sekilas Hinata, lalu kembali meminum sake yang sudah dituangkannya.

"Kalau hanya tiga gelas, tidak membuat orang langsung mabuk kan?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Itu sih tergantung daya tahan tubuhnya, seberapa mampukah dia menahan kadar alkoholnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hehehe…. Hik! Hehehe…" wajah Naruto mulai memerah, dan dia cegukan di selah tawa anehnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion khawatir.

"Yah… bahkan aku ti–Hik!dak pernah merasa se–Hik!bahagia ini. Hehehe… Hik!" Naruto kembali menuangkan sakenya.

"Apa benar, dia tidak apa-apa kalau dibiarkan terus begini?" bisik Sakura lagi pada Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumanan "hn".

"Hey Kalian se–Hik!mua. Dengarkan aku yah? Aku punya ka–Hik!bar buruk loh…Hik!" Naruto menunjuk asal kepada teman-temannya. "Seorang Naruto Namikaze se–Hik!karang menjadi Orang Paling bodoh di Dunia! Haha–Hik!ha…. Kalian tahu kenapa? Hik!" Naruto menunjuk Shion.

"Tidak," Shion menggeleng karena tidak mengerti.

"Hanya karena…. Hik! Seorang Perempuaaan… Hahaha–Hik! Lucu kan? hahaha–Hik!" Naruto tertawa sediri. Tingkahnya yang linglung seperti ini sudah membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Oh iya! Hik! satu hal lagi! Hik!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya. "Aku… Benci… semuaaa Pria di sini–Hik! Terutama Dia!" Naruto menunjuk Itachi.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Hik! Hahahaha…. Dia tanya Kenapa? –Hik! Hahaha…"

Sasuke segera berdiri. "Naruto. Kurasa kau sudah mabuk."

"Tidak tidak–Hik!" Naruto menggeleng. "Kau salah dobe–Hik!"

"Tuh kan. Bahkan kau memanggilku dengan sebutanmu sendiri" guman Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Kau mau tahu –Hik! Kenapa aku membencimu? Hik!" Naruto kembali menunjuk Itachi. "Itu karena kau sudah merebut Hina–hmp hk!" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh tangan Sasuke yang sudah membungkam mulutnya dari belakang, rupanya pemuda berambut raven itu sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Maaf. Sebaiknya aku harus mengantarnya pulang sekar–Akh!" pekik Sasuke saat tangannya digigit Naruto.

"Sudah ku–Hik!bilang. Aku tidak mabu–"

'Duuk!' Sakura langsung memukul tengkuk Naruto, tepat di titik saraf tertentu yang membuatnya langsung pingsan.

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mengacungkan kedua jarinya seraya tersenyum pada Sasuke. ^^v

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura membopong Naruto di sisi kanan dan kiri pundak Naruto yang pingsan. Sementara Shion mengekor dari belakang. Mereka sudah pamit pulang duluan.

Itachi dan Hinata masih duduk di meja makan mereka. Mata onyx Itachi terus melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin lama menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu. Entah apa yang dipirkan si sulung Uchiha itu.

Kemudian Itachi melirik Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, tanpa ada niatan menengadah untuk melihat Itachi. Sebesar apa pun usaha Hinata untuk menyembunyikannya. Itachi tahu, saat melihat setetes air membasahi rok wanita itu.

'Dia menangis….. kenapa?'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, keluar dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja di parkirkan di tempat parkiran restaurant Baratei. Diikuti oleh seorang pria berambut hitam yang keluar mobil.

"Ino. Tunggu!" pinta pemuda bermata onyx itu, menghentikan langkah Ino.

"Ada apa lagi Sai?" tanya Ino setelah Sai berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin, ingin bertemu dengan dia?"

"Sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" ujar Ino malas.

"Maaf, tapi. Aku memang memberitahukanmu tentang kepulangannya ke Konoha dan kabar pertunangannya itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyarankanmu untuk menemuinya langsung kan?" ujar Sai.

Kening Ino berkerut. "Lalu? Kau ingin aku tidak usah menemuinya sekarang? Padahal selama ini aku sudah lama menunggunya kembali ke Konoha, hm?"

"Ino. Bukan begitu maksudku,"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menemuinya, biarkan aku yang masuk ke sana sendirian," Pinta Ino, kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sai.

"Tunggu!" Sai menahan tangan Ino. "Aku ikut!"

"Dasar plin-plan!" ledek Ino yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman khas Sai.^^

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Neji-niisan. Aku mau pulang. Ngantuk, Hoaem…" pinta Hanabi seraya menarik lengan Neji.

Neji lalu melirik Hiashi yang mengangguk padanya. "Tak apa, kau pulang duluan antar Hanabi,"

Neji pun pamit undur diri dari pertemuan formal antara keluarga Uchiha dengan Hyuuga. Saat ia hendak menuju pintu Restaurant Baratie bersama Hanabi, Dia melihat Ino dan Sai baru saja masuk. Dan mereka pun berpapasan.

"Neji," sapa Ino.

"Hai Neji. Rupanya kau sudah kembali dari Suna," ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari Neji.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengannya," ujar Ino langsung ke tujuannya.

Neji melirik meja bundar di sudut ruangan yang ditempati Itachi dan Hinata. Ia menunjuknya dengan mengedikan kepalanya ke arah sana. "Kalian mau apa dengannya?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya," jawab Ino.

Neji mendengus. "Jika kalian ingin membelanya. Aku juga akan membenci kalian,"

"Ayolah Neji. Jangan dianggap serius begitu," ujar Sai seraya merangkul leher Neji dan tersenyum padanya, tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Hyuuga yang menusuk wajahnya(?)

**.**

Setelah menyuruh Hanabi untuk menunggu Neji di mobil, Neji pun dengan paksa, terseret oleh keinginan Sai dan Ino untuk menemui Itachi, sahabat lama mereka.

Mereka menuju meja Itachi yang sedang asik menikmati makannya bersama Hinata, yang kadang ditambahi canda tawa dari Itachi.

"Maaf mengganggumu I–Ta–Chi–Kun,"

Itachi menoleh, melihat Ino dan Sai yang sedang tersenyum 'aneh' padanya, lalu di belakangnya ada Neji yang sedang membuang muka.

"Wah, Aku tidak menyangka kalian datang ke sini," komentar Itachi santai. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya basa-basi seraya tersenyum.

"Baik, bagaimana denga–Aw!" ucapan Sai terpotong seketika saat Ino menyikut lengannya.

Itachi melirik Ino heran. Si sulung Uchiha itu lalu berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Ino, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kita seperti reunian yah? Sudah lama kita tidak berngumpul seperti ini," Itachi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau salah," celetuk Neji. "Kita masih kekurangan satu orang," ujarnya sinis.

"Tenten," tambah Ino dengan nada lirih.

Tak ada yang membalas maupun menanggapi nama salah satu teman mereka yang baru saja terucapkan.

Semuanya terdiam, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing. Tapi dilihat dari tatapan mereka, ada sercecah penyesalan akan hilangnya sahabat mereka.

Naji memberikan death glare pada Itachi…

Itachi menatap tajam Sai…

Sai masih tersenyum seraya melirik Ino yang menunduk.

Sementara Hinata yang sejak tadi duduk di tempatnya, mau tak mau harus mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan kalau Tenten ada diantara mereka, meskipun dia sekarang sudah menjadi 'sosok' lain dan masih setia berdiri –err melayang di belakang Neji. Tapi, Memang ada yang mau mempercayai perkataannya?

"Aku dengar kau akan bertunangan yah?" tanya Ino mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Ah! Iya,, Pertunangan kami akan diadakan minggu depan, tenang saja kalian pasti akan aku undang," ujar Itachi.

"Begitu yah? Kalau begitu selamat ya.." Ino mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," Itachi hendak membalas uluran tangan Ino, tapi… sebelum tangan mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan, Senyuman Ino berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

'Plak!'

Ino menampar Itachi.

Semua terkejut. Tidak terkecuali orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka di sekitar Itachi dkk. Termasuk Mikoto yang sejak tadi matanya tertuju pada meja Itachi, hampir saja menjerit histeris. Fugaku dan Hiashi pun menoleh ke arah tatapan Mikoto yang terkejut.

"Itu untuk Tenten! Kau pantas menerimanya!" seru Ino seraya menunjuk wajah Itachi.

Hinata segera berdiri. "M-maaf Ino-senpai. T-tapi, bisakah anda bertingkah sopan kepada Itachi-san," Hinata mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk membela 'calon tunangan'nya itu.

Ino melirik Hinata tajam. "Kau jangan ikut campur Hinata," desis Ino. Ia kembali menatap Itachi penuh amarah. Gadis itu hendak melayangkan 'pukulan' lainnya pada Itachi yang masih saja diam terpaku, tanpa ada niatan membalas Ino.

Namun, Sai langsung menahan tangan Ino. "Sudah cukup Ino," mohon Sai.

"Lepaskan!" Ino mendelik pada Sai. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mengindahkannya.

Ino hendak kembali menyerang Itachi menggunakan tangan yang lainnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Neji.

"Tahan emosimu Ino," pinta Neji.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Ino memberontak.

Sebelum Ino berinisiatif menggunakan kaki yang tidak ditahan oleh siapapun. Sai dan Neji dengan kompak langsung membopong paksa gadis itu keluar dari Restaurant. Sebelum para security restaurant datang mengamankan mereka, juga Fugaku, Mikoto dan Hiashi yang sedang menuju meja Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam, terpaku dan melihat tiga sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

'Bodoh. Kalian salah orang, salah paham. Bukan aku penyebab hal itu bisa terjadi. Bukan aku…'

"I-itachi-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

Pemuda itu berbalik, dan mencoba tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Yah. Aku tidak apa-apa"

'Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan membuktikan pada mereka. Kalau bukan aku pelakunya…' pikir Itachi.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Pria berambut spike biru, sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Selang beberapa detik pria itu merintih kesakitan akibat ulah temannya yang bercadar –yang sedang duduk di samping kakinya.

"Selesai," ujar pria bercadar tersebut seraya menggunting benang hitam yang sudah menjahit luka belahan kaki temannya.

"hah, hah, Tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit saat menjahit Kakiku Kakuzu!"

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku mau membantumu, Kisame," ujar Kakuzu seraya merapikan 'peralatannya'.

"Huh, tau begini lebih baik aku berobat di rumah sakit," keluh Kisame.

"Jangan cerewet. Beruntung aku yang menanganimu langsung. Kalau kau berobat di rumah sakit. Itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Ditambah lagi, belum tentu hasilnya sebagus dengan hasil pekerajaan tanganku," kata Kakuzu.

Kisame mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Dasar! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin memberikan uang organisasi untuk membayar rumah sakit,' batin Kisame kesal.

'Kriet!' Pintu kamar Kisame terbuka. Leader mereka datang.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Kisame?" tanya Pein langsung to the point.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Kakiku ini hampir saja terputus oleh pedangku sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Itachi membuat pandanganku tersamarkan. Mungkin dia menggunakan semacam sulap atau sih–"

"Bukan itu maksudku," potong Pein sinis.

Kisame menyeringai. "Hehehe… maaf, tapi tak apa kan kalau aku menceritakan tentang keadaanku,"

Pein menatap Kisame tajam. Begitu pula dengan Kakuzu.

"Ok Ok. Akan kusampaikan," Kisame menghela nafas, "Aku kalah dari Itachi. Puas?"

"Sudah kuduga," guman Kakuzu.

Pein berbalik, hendak meninggalkan kamar Kisame tapi berhenti seketika saat Kisame melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi anehnya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi," ujar Kisame.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Yah, meskipun aku yang kalah dalam pertarungan tadi pagi. Tapi dia malah berubah pikiran dengan tawaran kita…"

Pein kembali berbalik menghadap Kisame. Melihat Pria begigi tajam itu menyeringai lagi.

"Dia menerimanya. Dan mulai besok, Itachi Uchiha adalah patnerku. Hehehehehe….."

**~~TBC~~**

Bagi yang tidak tahu,

**Sukiyaki: masakan yang direbus dan terdiri dari daging sapi, tahu, bawang, bok-choy, jamur, dll.** (yang dipesan Sasuke)

**Sashimi: irisan ikan laut mentah yang masih segar dan dimakan cukup dengan saus dan wasabi. **(yang dipesan Sakura)

**Sushi: potongan nasi yang dilapisi dengan ikan mentah dan sayuran bersama saus. **(yang dipesan Hinata)

**Gyoza: campuran sayuran dan daging cincang yang dibungkus seperti pangsit dan dikukus. **(yang dipesan Shion)

**Ramen: mi ala jepang. **(kurasa yang ini tidak usah diberi tahu, Readers juga udah pada hafal)

**Sake: minuman khas yang mengandung alcohol.**

**.**

Aaakh! Tidaaaak! Kenapa Dini merasa chap kali ini hancur banget! coz ceritanya malah tambah membingungkan & seperti di sinetron2 Indonesia malah. Ugh! Menyebalkan! *plak*(membenturkan kepala ke kardos Tv), Alurnya juga kayak maksa banget en kecepetan deh. Dasar Dini ngaco, *Dhuar!* (membom jam weker sendiri) –sweatdrop.

Kalau menurut Readers juga begitu, tolong diberitahukan bagian mananya yang jelek, biar Dini akan edit kembali chap ini. Ok! ^^

Next Chap:

Mata pemuda itu membulat seketika, saat ia merasakan suatu benda lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis di hadapannya itu.

'Dia menciumku…'

**.**

Hayo? Siapa tuh yang lagi Kissing? Ih…. Mau dong… (ditampar). Jawabannya adalah Dini dan Sasori! (dibakar Sasori FC). Ye… aye kan Cuma becande~~

Untuk cerita masa lalu Tenten dkk, rencananya Dini akan bahas di chap 24. Kalau untuk chap selanjutnya, akan muncul tuh mantannya Sasuke dari ame dan akan membantu penyelidikan Naruto dkk.

Oh ya, untuk semuanya, Sebenarnya Dini agak sedikit janggal kalau ada yang manggil dengan embel-embel 'senpai'. Oh ayolah, Dini juga baru anak kemarin kok. jangan sungkan untuk manggil Dini saja, apalagi tambah –chan, Dini sangat senang.^^ Lagipula umur Dini masih 17thn kok, gak tua-tua amat, (=,=')

Ok. Review or Flame yaw? Please…! (Pupy eye)

**#ArigatouGozaimasu#**

**~Dini-Chan~ ^_^**


	23. Jejak masa lalu

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naru****HinaItachi & SasuSaku**

**Slight NaruShion.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Summary: **'Jika memang kita tak bisa memilikinya di masa lalu. Tak bisakah kali ini kau berjuang agar dia menjadi milik kita seutuhnya,' Ah…. Itu terlalu sakit untuk diingat kembali.

**Chapter: **'Jejak Masa Lalu.'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi?"

'Karena ini sudah takdir. Bodoh!'

"Apa? Siapa yang bicara di sana?" Naruto mencoba membuka matanya, tapi pandangannya sama sekali tidak berubah dengan saat ia menutup mata. Gelap… tidak ada yang bisa dilihat maupun dirasakannya. Seperti berada di ruang hampa kosong tanpa batas. Ini dimana?

'Aku di sini. Bocah!'

Naruto berbalik, mencoba melihat sosok yang bicara dengannya. Perlahan ada dua sorot cahaya datang dari langit-langit, entah datangnya darimana. Menerangi sosok Naruto dan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat pandangan Naruto semakin jelas dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"A-apa?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia seperti berdiri di depan cermin, karena melihat bayangannya yang sama persis di hadapannya, bedanya tidak ada pembatas berbentuk pipih seperti cermin. Karena dia terlihat nyata. Pria berambut spike kuning yang ada di hadapan Naruto menyeringai kecil, matanya tertutup dengan bayangan poninya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

'Aku?'

"Yah. Kenapa kau menyerupaiku?" Naruto menunjuk Pria di hadapannya itu.

'Menyerupaimu?' Pria itu tersenyum mengejek. 'Enak saja. Kau yang menyerupaiku Bodoh.'

"Jangan Bergurau!" hardik Naruto.

Pria di hadapannya terdiam. Naruto memicingkan matanya, mencoba bisa meneliti orang di hadapannya itu, dan dapat membongkar penyamarannya, jika pria itu memang palsu.

'Kau menyedihkan bocah,' Sahut Pria itu tiba-tiba. 'Hanya karena seorang Perempuan. Malang sekali nasibmu,' lagi-lagi Pria itu tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto mendelik. "Jaga bicaramu yah! Aku baik-baik saja. Dan Aku tidak menyedihkan seperti yang kau katakan itu!"

'Bohong! Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Terlihat jelas kau sangat sakit di sebelah sini,' Pria itu meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan dada Naruto.

"Tidak!' Naruto menepis tangan Pria itu. "Aku tidak sakit! Untuk apa aku sakit?"

'Untuk apa? Kau tanya untuk apa? Huh, bukannya sudah jelas kau sakit karena Gadis yang kau cintai itu sekarang menjadi milik orang lain,'

"Gadis yang mana maksudmu?" Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

'Tentu saja Hinata, sahabatmu itu. Siapa lagi coba?'

"B-benarkah itu? Aku mencintainya? Heh. Kurasa kau hanya berasumsi sendiri tanpa bukti," Naruto mencoba menyangkalnya.

'Bukti yah? Kenapa kau tidak introspeksi dirimu sendiri? Cobalah ingat kejadian yang selama ini kau alami. Misalkan saja kejadian tadi siang. Insinden kau memukul Sasuke di Sekolah'

"Kenapa memangnya dengan insiden itu? aku kan hanya memukul Sasuke karena mengira dia adalah calon tunangan Hinata. Tunggu, kenapa aku sangat marah saat itu?" Naruto seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria dihadapan Naruto menyeringai. 'Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kiba?'

"Kiba yah? Ah, aku dulu pernah membencinya. Kenapa? Dan sejak kapan? Oh, aku baru ingat, semenjak dia sering menggoda Hinata, dan aku marah padanya karena takut dia mengambil Hinata dariku, yah, aku takut kehilangan sahabatku," ujar Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

'Benarkah hanya itu alasanmu?' tanya Pria itu memastikan.

"Memangnya karena apa lagi?"

'Mungkin saja alasannya seperti, Kau takut kehilangan sosoknya yang selalu ada di sampingmu, atau kau takut kehilangan perhatian yang selama ini diberikannya padamu? Atau Kau takut tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman manisnya lagi? Atau kau takut tid–'

"Bukannya semua itu intinya sama saja? Aku takut kehilangan…." Batin Naruto terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak.

'Heh? Bukannya sejak awal kau sudah menyadarinya sejak jauh hari. Buktinya kau pernah berjanji pada Hinata untuk terus melindunginya, apa kau lupa dengan kejadian di rumah sakit itu? Lalu, kau juga mengajaknya jalan ke Disneyland, untuk apa coba?'

"Untuk menghiburnya" sahut Naruto

'Benarkah hanya itu alasanmu? Bukannya kau juga berniat untuk–'

"Menjadikannya kekasihku?"

'Benar bodoh. Buat apa kau berniat sampai sejauh itu jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya? Hah?'

Naruto tertawa geli.

Benar, kenapa dia baru menyadari dan mengingat hal itu, padahal kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Apa mungkin karena perasaan sakit hatinya yang sudah menyelubungi hatinya? Merasa bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak bisa dimilikinya lagi?

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menunduk. "Aku bisa melupakannya…" gumannya lirih.

'Mencoba untuk melupakannya? Mustahil. Kau tidak akan berhasil,' Pria dihadapannya seperti menghakimi Naruto.

Mendadak Naruto merasa muak dengan orang di hadapannya. "Diam! Jangan Sok Tahu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku!"

'Aku Tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Bahkan apa yang tidak kau ketahui. Karena aku adalah Kau. Dan Kau adalah Aku,'

"Pembohong!"

'Aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri Bodoh. Mau bukti? Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan masa lalu kita. Hm?'

"Jangan Membual!"

'Oh, Ayolah. Agar kau tahu. Bahwa kita pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini di kehidupan yang lalu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan sama di masa lalu,'

Pria itu melangkah maju, membuat bayangan matanya kini terlihat jelas. Memperlihatkan bola mata yang jauh berbeda dengan mata biru Naruto. Tapi sangat familiar bagi Naruto. 'Mari kita mengingat masa lalu' guman Pria itu.

Mata Naruto membulat seketika, saat bertemu pandang dengan mata pualam milik Pria Blonde di hadapannya. Dia seakan dihipnotis. Membuat pikirannya melayang, pandangannya menyilau sesaat sebelum melihat sebuah kehidupan asing baginya. Terlihat bagaikan film yang diputar dengan cepat.

Slide demi slide dilihatnya dengan cepat. Hanya beberapa bagian yang terlihat jelas. Seperti sebuah Istana, Para remaja berbaju 'aneh' yang tertawa senang, Gadis bermata emerald yang tersenyum padanya, Pemuda berambut raven yang mengacungkan pedang di dagunya, hingga Ia menangis dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tertidur di pangkuannya lengkap dengan darah segar keluar dari bibir tipis sang gadis.

"Tidak!" Tubuh Naruto gemetar. Penglihatannya yang terakhir membuatnya hatinya bertambah sakit. Naruto memegang kepalanya seraya menggeleng takut. "I-itu Tidak Pernah Terjadi!"

'Sayangnya, Itu pernah terjadi. Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakannya lebih detail lagi?' tawar Pria di hadapannya.

"A-aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan rapat. Entah karena apa, bagi Naruto hal ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengarkan.

'Saat di kehidupan yang lalu. Kita punya Gadis yang sangat dekat dengan kita….' Pria itu mulai bercerita.

Dalam pikiran Naruto muncul kembali gambar-gambar sosok gadis asing tapi familiar baginya. "Kumohon. Hentikan!" Naruto masih bisa mendengar Pria di hadapannya itu bercerita.

'Sangat dekat. Menjalin sebuah hubungan hingga kelewat batas. Tanpa sadar sudah melanggar peraturan yang ada. Dan itu berakibat fatal buat kita dengan dia,'

Muncul gambar di mana ada pertemuan rapat asing, ruangan gelap seperti penjara, hingga sosok gadis itu tersenyum pahit padanya. "Aku bilang Hentikan!" lutut Naruto gemetar. Ia terjatuh dan duduk bersimpuh.

Pria itu tidak peduli dengan permintaan Naruto, ia tetap melanjutkan perkatannya. 'Karena gadis itu adalah…'

"Hentikan!"

'Saudara Kita….'

Mata Naruto membulat begitu mendengar suara gadis seperti memanggilnya.

'_Gomensai Nii-san…'_

.

.

.

'Jika memang kita tak bisa memilikinya di masa lalu. Tak bisakah kali ini kau berjuang agar dia menjadi milik kita seutuhnya,'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Ah…. Itu terlalu sakit untuk diingat kembali.

"Hentikan…" guman Naruto di sela tidurnya. Dia mengigau.

Shion yang duduk di sebelahnya, menoleh, melihat setetes air bening keluar dari sela-sela kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup. Shion memandang iba pada pemuda yang sekarang tidur duduk di jok mobil itu. Gadis itu ingin menghapus air bening tersebut, tapi mendadak kelopak mata Naruto bergerak, menandakan dia akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Naruto-kun… Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto mengerjapkan pandangannya. Mencoba menjelaskan pandangannya, juga menjernihkan pikirannya yang tadinya kacau. Setelah melihat disekitarnya, Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia sekarang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. di mana Sasuke dan Sakura di depan, sementara dia dan Shion di belakang.

"Mimpi buruk yah Naruto?" sahut Sakura sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Pikiran Naruto kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Orang asing itu, Percakapan yang memilukan itu, juga flim sad ending yang diputar dengan sangat cepat itu.

Naruto menunduk. "Yah, Kuharap itu hanya mimpi,"

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun. Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" pinta Shion sedikit sungkan. Gadis itu Mencoba mencari jawaban untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya. Sejak kejadian di restaurant Baratie beberapa menit lalu. Dia sudah merasa ada keanehan pada Naruto. Tatapan matanya yang beda pada gadis itu, juga tingkah anehnya yang mendadak nekat minum sake dan melupakan mi ramennya.

"Katakan saja," ucap Naruto malas, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Tuh kan. Tingkahnya saja sudah aneh begitu. Mana Naruto yang selalu ceria dan tidak segan memamerkan giginya yang putih itu? Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi pemuda murung yang sepertinya tidak peduli untuk hidup di dunia ini?

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan Hinata?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Shion. Pemuda itu menoleh, melihat Shion yang memasang wajah serius padanya. Menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban jujur dari Naruto.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok," Naruto menggeleng.

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa? Tapi dari tadi kau terlihat lebih murung loh Naruto-kun. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan." Tuduh Shion ngotot.

"Aku hanya…." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa? Dirinya sendiri saja belum tentu mengerti penyebab kegudahan hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau punya majalah untuk dibaca tidak? Aku bosan di dalam mobilmu yang sepi ini," celetuk Sakura.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, masih sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

Sakura mencibir. "Dasar. Lain kali beli bacaan dalam mobil donk. Seperti majalah langganan Ino-neechan," saran Sakura.

"Cerewet."

"Aku jadi ingat kata-kata yang pernah kubaca di majalah. Kau mau tahu tidak?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Dan itu diartikan iya oleh Sakura.

"Cara membedakan perasaan suka dan Cinta. Pertama, harus memikirkannya dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu. Apakah perasaan itu hanya sekedar suka atau kagum? Dimana kamu hanya senang dengan segala paras dan tingkah lakunya," Sakura diam sejenak untuk mengambil jeda berpikir –mengingat.

"Atau Apakah perasaan itu benar-benar Cinta? Dimana kamu tidak hanya menyukai perilakunya terhadapmu, tapi juga membutuhkan dia untuk melengkapi kekuranganmu, mewarnai hidupmu. Dan jika dia tidak di sisimu, maka kau akan merasakan kehilangan yang sangat besar, seakan hidupmu ini tidak lengkap. Beda dengan hanya mengaguminya saja. Kau tinggal mencari orang yang berparas indah dan berperilaku baik untuk dikagumi lagi." Tambah Sakura menjelaskan.

Mata emerald Sakura melirik Naruto di belakang dari kaca spion, ingin tahu apa reaksinya setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Karena memang Sakura sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk membantu Naruto berpikir jernih. Semoga saja.

"Naruto-kun…" panggil Shion.

"Ya Shion-chan?" Naruto menoleh. Melihat Shion yang menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahku. Bagaimana kalau aku yang… em… mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Bolehkan?" samar-samar terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Shion.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku kok," Naruto tersenyum. mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kelihatannya gadis itu mulai canggung kepada Naruto.

"Emm… itu… Ano… a-aku…" Shion terlihat gugup. Hm? Tidak biasanya.

"Aku..?" Naruto menatap Shion lekat karena rasa penasarannya.

Shion menari nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Mencoba menormalkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang di atas normal.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun"

'Deg!'

'CIIIIT!' Sasuke me-rem mendadak mobilnya. Membuat tubuh penumpangnya berayun sedikit ke depan, lalu terhentak kembali di sandaran kursi.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa Berhenti mendadak?" seru Sakura kesal seraya mengusap jidatnya yang terbentur kaca.

Sasuke hanya diam, memandang lurus kedepan dengan mata membulat.

"Sasuke-kun, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura seraya mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kucing,"

"Eh?"

"Aku Menabrak Kucing…"

"APA?"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sasuke segera keluar mobil, disusul Sakura. untuk mencari jejak Kucing yang menurut Sasuke baru saja ditabraknya.

Sementara Naruto dan Shion masih saja di dalam mobil. Sepertinya, mereka lebih focus dengan pembicaraan yang baru saja tertunda.

"Jadi…. Err, tadi kau hanya bercand–"

"Aku serius Naruto-kun!" potong Shion dengan nada tegas. Membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

'Gawat! Aku harus bilang apa?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun? Aku menyukaimu. Semenjak kau menyelamatkanku di Suna dulu. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai pahlawanku. Dan aku berharap kau selalu berada di sisiku," terang Shion.

"Tapi Shion-chan, aku–"

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matamu terhadapnya. Kau mencintai Hinata kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pemuda pirang itu menunduk.

"Tapi Naruto-kun. Gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Bahkan satu minggu lagi dia akan bertunangan. Kau harus bisa melupakannya. Aku bisa membantumu dalam hal ini,"

"…"

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Akan kulakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Aku juga rela pindah ke Konoha selamanya demi dirimu. Ayolah Naruto-kun, Sudah sepantasnya kau mencari kebahagianmu sendiri." Bujuk Shion. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih saja menunduk.

'_Mencoba untuk melupakannya? Mustahil. Kau tidak akan berhasil,'_

Mendadak suara pria asing yang ditemui dalam mimpinya itu tergiang kembali dalam ingatan Naruto. Membuat pemikiran Naruto berubah.

"Aku pasti bisa menggantikan Hinata dalam hatimu. Aku yakin itu." Lanjut Shion.

"Tidak mudah…" bisik Naruto. "Tidak semudah itu, Shion… itu Mustahil." Naruto menggeleng lemah.

'Jleb!' hati Shion bagaikan ditusuk tombak yang berkarat. Membuatnya sakit bukan main.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya yang mulai gemetar. Mata ungunya mulai basah. Dan Shion tak kuasa lagi. "T-tapi Naruto-kun… aku… aku menyukaimu. A-aku sangat menyukaimu.. Hikz… Hikz…" tangis gadis itu pun pecah.

"Gomensai Shion…"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Mana? Aku tidak melihat satu pun bekas darah." Ujar Sakura seraya berdiri dari jongkoknya untuk melihat bagian bawah mobil.

"Aneh, padahal tadi aku yakin Kucing itu ada di tengah jalan. Dan aku tidak sengaja menabraknya," terang Sasuke.

"Mungkin yang kau lihat itu hanya bayangan? Atau matamu itu memang tidak normal. Kau harus ganti kacamata minus Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mendelik. "Tidak mungkin itu bayangan. Karena itu kucing berambut lebat putih. Bukan hitam. Dan mataku 100% normal." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kucing berambut lebat putih? Apa sejenis kucing angora? Bukan kucing liar?"

"Hn"

"Hey, bukannya itu aneh? Ada kucing mahal di tengah jalan. Tega sekali majikannya yang sudah mencampakkannya,"

"Mungkin mayat kucing itu terlempar ke teras rumah orang," duga Sasuke seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dimana tempat mereka berhenti di jalan perumahan rumah. Bukan di tengah gedung.

"Em.. Sasuke-kun. Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sembilan seperempat,"

"Belum larut malam kan? Tapi Kenapa jalan ini terlihat sepi sekali?" Sakura menelan ludah melihat sepanjang jalan tak ada satu pun kendaraan lewat, atau pun orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Sangat sepi, Rumah di sekitarnya juga tidak kalah sunyi. Hanya ada penerangan lampu di teras dan di dalam rumah dari balik jendela yang tertutup.

"Sakura, rumah ini kosong,"

Sakura melirik punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Mata emeraldnya pun melihat arah pandangan Sasuke terhadap rumah besar di hadapannya.

'RUMAH INI DIJUAL'

"Wajar saja bukan? Rumahnya kan dijual,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku,"

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang tidak ada penghuninya. Kenapa di dalamnya ada cahaya," ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk jendela rumah, yang terlihat cahaya kuning dari lantai.

Seketika itu tengkuk Sakura terasa merinding. Mendadak ada semilir angin yang berhembus pelan menggerakkan pohon besar di sisi halaman rumah itu. Anjing penjaga di rumah lain, saling menggonggong bersautan. Membuat Sakura segera menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke dalam rumah besar di hadapannya. Ada rasa penasaran terhadap cahaya 'aneh' berwarna kuning itu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Mencoba mengenali pelihatannya itu. Tapi mendadak… entah dari mana. Cahaya putih menyorot wajah Sasuke, kontan membuat Sasuke menutup mata.

Dan saat itu juga. Giliran Sasuke yang melihat keanehan dalam pikirannya, hampir mirip dengan yang Naruto alami dimimpinya tadi.

'Itu Api….'

Slide demi slide bergambar asing tapi familiar, berputar cepat dalam pikiran Sasuke. Hanya beberapa bagian yang terpampang sangat jelas. Seperti sebuah Istana, Empat anak kecil bermain di padang rumput, Kucing angora berkalung 'S', Gadis berambut indigo yang memberikan kotak bento padanya, Pemuda berambut pirang yang meninju ulu hatinya, hingga Ia menggenggam tangan gadis dengan mata Emeraldnya yang sembab. Dan penglihatan terakhirnya, adalah api besar yang berkobar ria.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya di dalam alam nyata.

"Aku.."

"Mendadak Kau terjatuh, saat aku mengajakmu cepat pergi dari sini," terang Sakura.

Sasuke yang duduk di aspal, melihat lagi rumah besar di hadapannya. Perlahan ia berdiri, dan cahaya yang di lihatnya di dalam rumah masih ada.

Sasuke mencium suatu bau yang menyengat. Dan seketika itu mata Onyxnya membulat.

"Sakura. Lari!" Ujar Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura untuk memasuki mobil. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut saja.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke memasuki mobil dan menyalakannya.

"Sasuke-kun. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sementara Sasuke masih mencoba menstater mobil, yang entah kenapa tidak mau menyala juga.

"Cih! Sial. Ayo cepat nyala!" umpat Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau kenapa?" Sahut Naruto bingung melihat tingkah temannya. tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mencoba. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu mendapatkan keberuntungannya. Mobil menyala. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun Sasuke menancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Brmmm!'

Tiga detik kemudian.

'BUM! DHUARR!'

Mata Naruto, Sakura, dan Shion membulat, melihat ledakan keluar dari rumah yang berpapan 'DIJUAl' tersebut, dari kejauhan. Di malam hari itu, Api menjulang di kegelapan langit. Bagaikan menyembur keluar dari sangkarnya. Ternyata cahaya kuning yang dilihat Sasuke adalah api, dan angin yang mendadak datang dengan bau menyengat itu, adalah bau gas.

"Kalau kita telat sedikit saja…" Naruto menelan ludah.

"T-tadi itu… apa?" Sakura masih melongo tidak percaya.

"Entahlah…" guman Sasuke, yang sebenarnya lebih syok diantara mereka semua. 'Hampir saja kami semua terpanggang'.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Pria berambut orange dengan piercing menghiasi wajahnya, bernama Pein keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan di koridor rumah besar, atau bisa dibilang markas 'sementara' Akatsuki.

Langkahnya berhenti sejenak ketika melihat pria berambut hitam spike bertopeng lollipop sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Persiapannya tinggal seperempat lagi. Ketua!" Lapornya semangat seraya mengacungkan telapak tangan di depan kanan kening layaknya tentara.

"Hn" Pein kembali berjalan melewati Pria riang itu.

"Sepuluh hari lagi untuk mencapai puncaknya," guman Pria itu, sukses membuat Pein yang baru berjalan lima langkah berhenti.

"…"

"Kedua pangeran itu pasti sudah mulai kembali. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu jati diri mereka sebenarnya," ujar Pria bertopeng itu, yang kini nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius.

"Lalu? Apa kau mau kita menghabisi mereka juga?" tanya Pein.

"Tidak perlu. Selama mereka tidak meganggu pekerjaan kita. Lagi pula yang kita butuhkan hanya 'Putri'-nya. Bukan Pangerannya."

Pein mendengus, lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi pria bertopeng itu seraya berguman. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri masih bingung. Aku ataukah Kau Madara? yang menjadi ketua asli di organisasi ini."

Madara hanya menyeringai di balik topengnya. "Tentu saja Kau ketuanya, dan aku dalangnya," bisiknya.

**~~TBC~~**

So… Siapa putri-nya? pasti anda sudah bisa menebaknya kan?

Nah? Loh? Mana kissyu-nya? Mana mantan Sasuke kok belum ada?

Kyaaa! Maafkan Dini karena telat update dan tidak menempati janjinya. Ternyata adegan Kiss dan mantan Sasuke, keluarnya di chap depan. Gomen Minna san! (sembah sujut di depan laptop)

**.**

TerimaKasih banyak yang sudah menreview. (membungkungkan badan).

**Shard VLocasters; **Terimakasih banyak sudah menyemangati Dini…^^

**Fuuyuki27:** Thakz ya…^^

**Risle-coe:** Akan Dini usahakan dia tidak menjadi pihak ketiga. Lagipula Dini belum tega membuat kisah yang terlalu hurt. Thakz ya…^^

**Magrita:** Kecewa? Wah maafkan Dini. Tenang saja, ItaHina hanya sekilas, akhirnya pasti NaruHina kok. Yang kissing? Tunggu aja di chap depan yah. Hohoho~~ *ditampar*

**ZephyrAmfoter:** Entahlah… *ditabok*

**Safira Love SasuNaru: **Thankz ya…^^

**Alegre541:** Hai juga. Yah berdasarkan permintaan Readers yang meminta pairing SasuSaku sih. Thakz yah…^^

**Raiha Laf Qyaza:** Yang kissing? Kita lihat di chap selanjutnya aja yah.. hohoho~~ *dijitak*. Oh Dini sampai lupa tentang kepribadian Hanabi. Gomen, akan Dini perbaiki chap sebelumnya. TerimaKasih sudah mengingatkan…^^

**Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia:** Yah. Ini udah di Update. Tahkz yah..^^

**Inessegren:** TerimaKasih…^^ yah akan Dini usahakan ngebahas Akatsuki..

**Rinka:** Bikin Sakura nangis? Tenang aja, akan ada waktunya Dini buat Sakura tersiksa. Kekekek… *diSannaro*

**Uchiha suna:** salam kenal juga Suna. Mau jadi Author? Udah buat akun blom? Supaya lebih jelas add Fb Dini ja, biar Dini nyampainnya lebih gampang. Kalau di utarakan di sini, terlalu panjang. Alamat email Fb liat di Profile Dini. Fict SasuSaku yang angst? Untuk sementara Dini mau focus ma DCDS & Empat Srigala Tampan dulu. Dua-dua fict ini mengandung SasuSaku kok. Thakz yah sudah menripyuu..^^

**Namikaze sanaru:** wah, komen yang panjang. Tak apa, Dini senang kok.^^ Terimakasih. Kalau udah mantan, yah tetap mantanlah, itu baru namanya konsisten. SasuSaku akan tetap jaya! Yey! Dini udah buat kok Fict Romance AU, tapi Sasuke dkk jadi mahasiswa, judulnya 'Empat serigala Tampan'. Wah kalau begitu Anda punya bakat menjadi dukun dengan modal insting anda yang kuat. Hohoho~~ *dijitak*

**Haru no Sinara:** Maaf, Dini tidak bisa update kilat. (membungkukkan badan). Terimakasih atas doanya..^^ Mantan Sasuke jadi orang ketiga? Mm..mungkin saja. *ditabok karena tidak tegas*

**Reiichi hiraikyuu:** oh tidak. Awalnya Itachi seperti di kambing hitamkan oleh seseorang. Tenang, Kebenaran pasti akan terungkap (selogan jadul). Thankz Rei, Dini juga suka SasuSaku yang seperti ini…^^

**Agus salim namikaze: **salam kenal juga.^^ Apa? Anda mau gantung Dini? Langkahi dulu mayatmu (?). *ditimpuk tangga*.

**Ismail Uzumaki:** yah, ini udah update kok. maaf telat.. (membungkukkan badan)

**So-Chand 'Luph plend':** Maaf, adegannya ditunda di chap depan. *ditimpuk jam*

**Hinata sweet: **yah Dini usahakan…^^

**White rose:** tak apa, Dini-chan aja..^^, yah Dini Usahakan. Apa chap ini misterinya masih kurang?

**MamoChan:** Terimakasih atas sarannya. yah Dini Usahakan. Apa chap ini misterinya masih kurang? Tidak mengecewakan kok. malah Dini senang kalau ditegur. ^^

**Nadialike NaruHina:** Halo juga. yah Dini Usahakan. Apa chap ini misterinya masih kurang?. Terimakasih atas doanya…^^

**Nadia KireiChan:** Halo juga. yah Dini Usahakan. Apa chap ini misterinya masih kurang?. Terimakasih atas doanya…^^ Yup. Lebih baik manggil Nee daripada Senpai. Tak apa kok.^^

**Blossomhinata:** ini udah di-Update. Maaf yah udah telat..

**.**

Hey, Dini merasa ada yang review Dobell, tapi nicknya beda. O,o

Tak apalah, suka-suka Readers, Dini tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi Dini tak bisa pungkiri, bahwa dalam lubuk hati Dini (ceileh) berharap semua redears bersedia meninggalkan review-nya. Baik itu pendek maupun panjang. Baik itu menegur maupun menyemangati. Dini sangat senang menerimanya.

Ok. Review Again yah! Please… (pupy eye)

**#ArigatouGozaimasu#**

**~Dini-Chan~ ^_^**


	24. Ini tentang Gaara

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naru****HinaItachi, SasuSaku & GaaraShion.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**** Slight adegan Kissing!**

**Summary: **'Cih. Sial!' runtuk Gaara dalam hati. Malam ini Gaara susah untuk tidur. bukan karena mendengar omelan Temari. Tapi karena telinganya tidak mau berhenti untuk mengenang 'suara'….

**Chapter: **'Ini tentang Gaara'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Gaara melirik arlojinya terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia memasuki apartemen sementara –yang dia sewa di Konoha.

Pukul 23.47

Hn, sudah larut malam rupanya. Memang, kadang kalau kita sudah keasikan dengan pekerjaan kita, bisa sampai lupa waktu. Begitulah yang Gaara rasakan setelah pulang dari penyelidikannya tentang akatsuki yang mulai menemukan titik terang. Tinggal menunggu hasilnya esok hari.

Sedikit ragu bagi Gaara untuk memutar kenop pintu apartemen. Takut-takut jika yang menantinya di balik pintu adalah sosok kakak perempuannya yang memasang wajah garang, siap untuk memarahinya karena sudah pulang terlalu larut malam.

Bukannya Gaara takut dengan Temari, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan beruntut yang dikeluarkan kakaknya itu. Bisa-bisa dia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang malam ini karena omelan Temari kadang tidak mau berhenti sampai satu jam. benar-benar, sifat ibunya menurun pada Temari.

Menarik nafas panjang. Gaara pun memutar kenop pintu. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan diterimanya setelah ini. Toh, ini kan juga karena salahnya.

Tapi ternyata, dugaan Gaara salah. Saat dia membuka pintu apartemen itu. Mata jade-nya hanya melihat ruangan sunyi nan gelap.

'Mungkin sudah tertidur' pikir Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu. Baru lima langkah, terdengar benda jatuh nyaring dari ruang tengah. Reflex Gaara langsung mencari saklar lampu untuk menyalakannya.

Dan tampaklah sosok gadis berambut kuning panjang duduk di sofa. Dia menunduk, mengambil gelas yang terjatuh.

"Shion?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shion menengadah. Melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Tapi Shion tidak ambil peduli, dia kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' yang sempat tertunda. Tangan kanannya meraih botol di atas meja, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas di tangan kirinya.

Kening Gaara berkerut, melihat gerakan tangan Shion lemas dan gontai. Tangan Shion terlihat sedikit gemetar saat mengangkat gelas menuju bibirnya. Shion menegak habis minuman 'aneh'nya.

"Apa yang kau minum Shion?" Gaara berjalan mendekat. Menatap tajam botol dalam genggaman tangan Shion.

Gadis berambut kuning itu tidak menjawab. Dia kembali menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

Merasa diabaikan. Gaara sedikir geram. Dia langsung merampas botol itu. Sontak Shion langsung mendongak.

"Kembalikan…" rengek Shion dengan nada melemas.

Gaara tidak mengindahkannya, dia mencium bau menyengat dari mulut botol itu. 'Sake'. Seketika itu Gaara mendelik ke arah Shion. Melihat isinya sudah seperampat.

"Kau sudah Gila," ketus Gaara.

"Umh… aku mau minum lagi…" guman Shion manja seraya mengeluarkan desahan mabuknya. Dia meraih lengan baju Gaara, menariknya tanpa ada tenaga sama sekali. Tubuhnya benar-benar lunglai.

Gaara mendengus. Dia lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Shion. Lalu meletakkan botol sake itu di lantai samping sofa, jauh dari jangkauan Shion.

"Aaah… Kembalikan…" rengek Shion lagi. Menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara, sekali lagi tanpa tenaga.

"Tidak baik untukmu," guman Gaara.

Shion cemberut. "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku…" ujarnya menunduk.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah meraih dagu Shion dan mengarahkan ke hadapannya. Menatap mata ungu sang gadis yang sembab.

"Kau menangis?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

Shion membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mata jade milik Gaara. "Bukan urusanmu…" ujarnya pelan, kembali menunduk.

"Aku tahu…" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Karena kau temanku sejak kecil. Bukan?"

"…"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, lalu bersandar di sofa. "Apa ini tentang Naruto lagi?" tebak Gaara.

Shion mendengus. "Cowok Brengsek…"

"…"

"Beraninya menolakku…"

"…"

"Cowok bodoh…"

"Kau yang bodoh," Gaara menimpali, membuat Shion tersentak dan menoleh kepada Gaara.

"Apa yang ka–"

"Bodoh karena menyukai cowok bodoh seperti dia," potong Gaara cepat. "Huh. Apa sih bagusnya dia? Aku juga bisa melindungimu jika kau mau."

"Ah?" Shion menganga, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara barusan.

Gaara melirik Shion, senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tahu? Aku bisa lebik baik daripada Naruto,"

Entah karena ucapan Gaara, atau karena senyum tulus yang diterimanya itu. Membuat darah Shion berdesir, mengalir dan berkumpul di wajahnya. Menampakan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Gadis itu langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja dia." Gaara mengacak rambut Shion pelan. "Masih banyak kok, cowok lain yang mau denganmu," ujar Gaara. 'Termasuk diriku' tambahnya dalam hati.

Shion mengangkat gelasnya, yang ternyata isinya masih ada setengah. Tapi sebelum gadis itu habis meminumnya, lagi-lagi Gaara merampasnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Ini tidak baik untukmu." Ujar Gaara ketus. "Kau ini, keras kepal–mm" ucapan Gaara berhenti begitu ia menoleh ke arah Shion.

Mata pemuda itu membulat seketika, saat ia merasakan suatu benda lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis di hadapannya itu.

'Dia menciumku…'

Tangan Shion bergerak perlahan, melingkari leher Gaara. Lalu menarik kembali kepalanya menjauh dari Gaara. hanya ciuman singkat. Dan Shion merona seraya menyeringai tipis, hembusan nafasnya yang beraroma Sake tercium oleh Gaara.

"Kau mabuk?" pertanyaan Gaara lebih condong untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu, melakukan ciuman ini antara sadar dan tidak.

Shion tidak menjawab. Dia malah menjatuhkan badannya untuk tertidur di atas sofa, tanpa melepaskan lingkaran kedua tangannya pada leher Gaara. Membuat pemuda itu ikut tertarik untuk menindih Shion.

"Gaara-kun… Emhh…" ucap Shion dengan nanda manja diselangi desahannya yang menggoda. Membuat Gaara benar-benar merinding dibuatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

'Gawat. Ini bahaya.' Batin Gaara mulai takut. Tapi otaknya sama sekali tidak menerima sinyal bahaya tersebut, terbukti dengan tubuh Gaara yang sama sekali tidak mau menjauh, malah bertahan dengan posisi menindih Shion.

"Kau tahu?... Kau temanku yang paling pengertian…" kata Shion, entah dia sedang ngelantur atau tidak.

"Hn"

"Kali ini.. kau jangan… mengecewakan aku juga yah..." Shion kembali menarik kepala Gaara mendekat, hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Jangan… tinggalkan aku, seperti yang lain… Gaara-kun…"

Sontak wajah Gaara tidak bisa lagi ditoleransi untuk merona. "Ck, Kau ini. Benar-benar buat aku gila"

"Emh… Gaar–hmpf!"

Dan kali ini, Gaara yang memulai. Menekankan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir manis Shion. Mengecap rasa ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Gaara sedikit tersentak, ketika Shion membuka sendiri mulutnya dan menekan kepala Gaara untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Memberikan akses jalan untuk lidah sang pemuda. Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkan apa gadis ini benar-benar mabuk untuk tidak?

"Mmhhnn…" dari desahan Shion, terdengar jelas kalau dia sedang menikmati hal ini. Dan Gaara memang tidak mengecewakan dalam hal permainan lidahnya. Apa sih yang tidak untuk orang yang disukainya?

"Gaara? Apa kau sudah pula–" perkataan Temari terhenti begitu melihat dua insan sedang bergelayut di atas sofa. Gadis itu menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gaara tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Karena itu dia sadar dengan kehadiran Temari. Segera ia melepaskan diri dari Shion. Menengadah dan mendapati Temari berdiri di samping sofa, melipat dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Emm… Gaara-kun…lagi…" rengek Shion dengan manja, sembari menarik kembali tengkuk Gaara. Tapi pemuda yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu, bertahan untuk tidak melahap kembali gadis di bawahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Temari berlagak seperti ibu-ibu yang mengintrogasi anaknya.

"Hn, itu, ano…" bagaimana pun otak kirinya berpikir keras mencari alasan yang logis, namun otak kanannya selalu mengingatkan tentang ciuman manis nan panas yang baru saja terjadi. Membuat isi kepala Gaara tidak dapat berpikir normal untuk mengelabui kakaknya.

Ok. Gaara menyerah untuk berbohong. Toh, dia sudah tertangkap basah.

Mendadak Temari menyeringai setelah melihat adiknya sedikit Salting. "Tak kusangka kau sudah besar Gaara-chan."

'Cih. Sial!' runtuk Gaara dalam hati.

Bagus. Malam ini Gaara susah untuk tidur. bukan karena mendengar omelan Temari. Tapi karena telinganya tidak mau berhenti untuk mengenang 'suara' Shion.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Cahaya matahari pagi langsung menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kaca, ketika Gaara membuka lebar tirainya. Kamar yang awalnya tenang mulai terusik, terutama bagi gadis yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Silaunya sinar itu, membuat kelopak mata sang gadis bergerak. Perlahan terbuka. Dan sosok yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah pemuda berambut merah berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Mh… Gaara?"

"Hn," sahut Gaara. 'Tak ada sufiks -kun lagi yah? Huh. Kembali normal' pikir Gaara.

"Sedang apa kau disi –akh!" Shion memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, ketika ia ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

Gaara mendengus. 'sudah kuduga' batinnya.

"Makanlah bubur itu," Gaara mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah meja di samping ranjang Shion. "Temari-neesan yang buat. Agar kau cepat kembali NORMAL"

Shion menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara.

Merasa dilihat dengan pandangan menyelidik oleh Shion. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk cepat keluar dari kamar Shion. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu, tapi ketika dia sampai di ambang pintu. Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, melihat Shion dari balik bahunya.

"Err, yang semalam. Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

"Eh?" Shion memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Gaara pun keluar dari kamar Shion, dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

"Semalam?" Shion berusaha memutar memorinya. Untuk mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Dan akhirnya…

Binggo!

Seketika itu wajah Shion memerah bagai tomat.

'Oh Tuhan. Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Banyak kejadian rutin di sekolah yang tidak pernah bosan untuk diulangi kembali. Termasuk saat siswa bernafas lega setelah mendengar bunyi bel istirahat makan siang tiba. Tapi sepertinya, asumsi ini tidak berlaku untuk pemuda Namikaze saat ini. Karena dalam hatinya masih berdebat hebat tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, Naruto belum bisa bernafas lega.

'Ajak Dia? Atau Tidak? Ajak Dia? Atau Tidak? Ajak Dia? Atau Tidak?' empat kata simpel tapi membingungkan, berulang kali berputar dipikiran Naruto.

Pemuda itu bingung untuk menentukan pilihannya. Ini semua bermula dari Naruto yang mulai menerima saran Shion semalam. Ketika mereka mengantar Shion ke apartemennya. Gadis itu berkata satu pesan. 'Tak apa Naruto-kun. Aku masih rela kalau kau tidak mau menerimaku! Tapi setidaknya kau masih berusaha mencari kebahagianmu. Rebut Dia Kembali! Selama dia belum terikat dengan pertunangan (masih satu minggu lagi bukan?). kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memmbuatnya berubah pikiran. Lagipula, Belum tentu dia menyukai calon tunangannya kan?'

'Benar. Masih ada Harapan! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Harus berjuang!'

"Ganbatte Naruto!" Naruto bersorak sendiri untuk mengembalikan percaya dirinya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan teman sekelasnya, saking kerasnya suara anak Namikaze itu.

Mengambil satu tarikan nafas panjang. Naruto langsung beranjak dari bangkunya menuju bangku Hinata. Dimana gadis itu berpura-pura focus dengan bukunya, padahal sejak tadi mata lavendernya mengintai gerak-gerik Naruto dari balik bukunya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menengadah, melihat Naruto yang sudah memasang senyuman khasnya. "I-iya Naruto-kun?"

"Ke kantin yuk! Kali ini aku yang traktir!" ajaknya bersemangat.

"Ah. T-tapi–"

"Oh ayolah," Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata. "Aku memaksa. Kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan segan untuk menggendongmu," canda Naruto tapi matanya berkilat tentang keseriusannya.

Seketika itu wajah Hinata merona. Tidak ingin lebih merona lagi, atau pun sampai pingsan di tempat karena Naruto akan menggendongnya. Gadis itu pun menurut ajakan Naruto.

Sakura hanya bisa cemberut melihat kedua temannya meninggalkan kelas. "Dasar. Aku dilupakan,"

"Sakura"

"Kyaa!" Sakura hampir saja terlonjak kaget karena kehadiran Sasuke yang mendadak sudah berdiri di samping mejanya. 'Kupikir Hantu,' batin Sakura sedikit parno, semenjak kejadian ledakan rumah semalam.

Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, melihat Sasuke menghampirinya. "Apa Kau mau mengajakku ke kantin juga?" Tebak Sakura.

"Tidak"

Gubrak! Rasanya Sakura ingin mencekik leher jenjang Sasuke, saking kesalnya karena tingkah pemuda itu berubah menjadi dingin lagi. Ah, tak bisakah dia bersikap manis lagi seperti semalam? Apa ini karena dia sudah kembali menggunakan kacamatanya? Ternyata penyamaran cadangan anbu kembali dimulai.

"Lalu? Apa maumu?" Sakura cemberut.

"Mana bukunya?" Sasuke menagih janji. Meminta buku kecil kuno yang diambil Sakura dari kastil di tengah Hutan Oto, beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Memangnya temanmu itu sudah datang. Mana? aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu bingung, bukannya tulisan dalam buku itu hanya bisa dibaca oleh ahlinya, dan katanya… Sasuke mempunyai teman yang bisa membantu membacanya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Tapi Aku akan pergi menemuinya"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Tidak boleh," tolak Sasuke ketus.

"Kenapa? Aku kan juga mau lihat hasilnya nanti. Lagipula aku ini salah satu patnermu Sasuke-kun. Kau harus mengajakku. Kalau tidak. aku tidak mau menyerahkan bukunya," ancam Sakura. dia tidak ingin Sasuke bergerak sendiri dengan seenaknya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain. Sasuke dengan berat hati mengiyakannya. "Hn. Kalau begitu bawa tasmu,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan bolos sekolah,"

"Apa?"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

'Baiklah. Persiapan sudah selesai,' pikir Gaara setelah ikatan simpul pada sepatu kets-nya berakhir. Pemuda itu segera berdiri, lalu menarik resleting jaket merah kehitaman yang digunakannya.

Baru satu langkah diambil menuju pintu apartemant. Suara gadis di belakangnya menghentikannya.

"Gaara-kun, Kau mau kemana?"

Gaara tersentak, mendengar sufiks kun kembali terdengar dari suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali berjalan untuk memutar kenop pintu. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," ujar Gaara membelakangi Shion.

"T-tunggu Gaara-kun!" seru Shion. Sontak kali ini membuat Gaara menoleh ke arah Shion.

Ditatap secara mendadak oleh mata jade Gaara. Entah kenapa membuat Shion mendadak grogi.

"Em.. itu… aku hanya ingin mengatakan…" mata ungu Shion bergerak liar melirik ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan mata jade milik Gaara.

"Hn?"

"…Berhati-hatilah…Gaara-kun…" bisik Shion menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

'Dia tersipu…' Gaara terperangah melihat tingkah Shion. Seketika itu senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu pasti…"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Itadakimasu!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Lalu memulai rutinitas makan mi ramen yang tak pernah bosan dilakukannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto. Entahlah, dia selalu senang bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. Lalu mendadak menoleh ke arah Hinata. Memandang langsung mata abu-abu kebiruan milik Hinata. Dan senyuman tiga jari ala Namikaze itu pun diperlihatkan. Sontak membuat Hinata memanas.

"Hey, aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk makan siang bersama. Bukannya asyik memandangi wajahku seperti itu Hinata-chan?" goda Naruto.

"eh? a-aku hanya… hanya…" Hinata menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Huh. Kau ini. Mana bisa aku makan dengan tenang kalau kau memandangiku seperti tadi," suara Naruto sengaja dibuat dengan nada kesal.

"G-gomensai… Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak kumaafkan. Kecuali kalau Sekarang kita gantian saja," usul Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudku. Sekarang giliran kau yang makan. Dan aku yang diam memandangimu," Naruto menjauhkan mangkok ramennya. Lalu meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya.

"T-tapi–"

"Ayo, makan mi ramenmu. Apa perlu aku suapi?" Naruto menyeringai.

"T-tidak perlu. A-aku bisa sendiri…"

Dengan ragu, Hinata mengambil sumpitnya. Kepalanya yang menunduk, membuat beberapa helaian rambut indigonya jatuh menutupi sisi wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto gusar karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata. Akhirnya tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengangkat helaian rambut itu dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Hinata.

"Nah, Begini kan lebih baik," guman Naruto. Benar-benar membuat wajah Hinata memerah bagaikan mobil pemadam kebakaran.

Tangan Hinata gemetar, saat mengantar beberapa helaian mi ramen dari dalam mangkok menuju mulutnya. Sungguh, dilihat lekat-lekat secara langsung dan sangat dekat oleh orang yang kita sukai, membuat kita sangat grogi. Apalagi dengan Hinata, yang notabennya adalah gadis pemalu stadium akhir(?).

Tapi Naruto tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Karena ternyata mata samudranya hanya melekat pada wajah Hinata. Bukan pada mi ramen yang selalu membangkitkan selera makannya.

Akhirnya… suapan pertama berhasil sampai di tujuan dengan selamat (?). Hinata mulai bisa bernafas lega setelah mengunyah dan menelannya. Tapi dia kembali bingung ketika melirik wajah Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya menampakkan perasaan tidak suka.

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun? A-apa ada yang sal–"

Hinata tersentak, saat jari telunjuk Naruto mendadak menyentuh sudut bibir Hinata. Mengusap, menghapus sisa saus yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Hinata. Karena bagi Naruto, 'noda' itu merusak pemandangannya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam terpaku. Hingga Naruto kembali menarik jarinya, lalu menghisap jari telunjuk itu.

"Mm! Manis," guman Naruto tersenyum.

'Blush!'

'Hey, Manis dalam artian apa maksudnya?'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Jadi…. Apakah ini maksud ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan 'Aku akan pergi menemuinya'? sekaligus berarti 'Aku akan menjemputnya…. Di bandara?'

Pertanyaan itu berulang kali tergiang di pikiran Sakura. melihat ternyata Sasuke mengajaknya ke bandara. Sakura hanya bisa menunggu dengan bosan. Duduk di bangku pengunjung bandara yang memang sudah di sediakan. Sementara Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Sakura. mata onyx-nya memandang setiap orang yang baru saja keluar dari koridor tertentu.

"Kupikir kau hanya bercanda mengajakku bolos sekolah. Ternyata serius," guman Sakura. dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu serius untuk mencari 'teman'nya.

"Itu Dia," guman Sasuke tiba-tiba. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura cemberut karena merasa diabaikan. Gadis itu pun berdiri dan mengekor di belakang Sasuke. mata emeraldnya melihat sosok pria tua berambut kuning tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

'Sudah kuduga. Pasti teman Sasuke yang ahli membaca tulisan kuno itu, sudah tua.' Pikir Sakura.

Tapi sayangnya, dugaannya salah. Terbukti saat Sasuke berjalan melewati sosok pria itu tanpa berhenti ataupun menyapanya.

'Eh? bukan? Kalau begitu siap–'

Mata emerald Sakura membulat seketika. Karena begitu dia melihat Sasuke yang membelakanginya itu, kini tidak sendirian. Bukan dalam arti kata sendirian yang biasanya. Tapi ini… Sangat Terlalu Tidak Sendirian. Karena Sasuke sekarang mendadak sudah dipeluk dengan seorang Gadis? Gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Karin…"

"Sasuke. Aku kangen…" nada manja yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, benar-benar membuat Sakura muak mendengarnya.

"Hn," hanya gumanan tak jelas dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Sikap Sasuke yang diam saja. Tidak membalas ataupun melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Membuat Sakura semakin panas melihat sikap ambigu Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke. Lama tidak bertemu," terdengar suara berat lain dari balik punggung gadis berambut merah itu. Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, lalu menyingkir, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut perak dengan satu gigi taring terselip keluar dari balik bibirnya.

"Suigetsu?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Suigetsu. Melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan 'tidak suka'

Sasuke melirik Karin. Memandangnya untuk meminta penjelasan dari Karin.

"A-aku tidak mengajaknya. Dia sendiri yang ngotot untuk ikut!"

"Hey. Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus kalau aku ikut. Aku bisa menjagamu dari marabahaya Karin. Terutama dari mantanmu ini. Bisa jadi dia berniat buruk padamu…" nada suara Suigetsu sengaja dibuat menakuti ketika melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan Horor. Seolah-olah Sasuke adalah pria berbahaya yang patut dicurigai dan dijauhi.

"Baka! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Sasuke tidak seperti itu tahu!" bantah Karin.

"Tahu apa kau? Insting seorang pria itu lebih kuat dari insting wanita! Kau harus ingat itu!" Suigetsu tetap ngotot.

Karin mendengus. Lalu melirik Sasuke. "Jangan dipedulikan ucapannya. Dia itu sudah stress," ujar Karin seraya menyilangkan telunjuknya di depan keningnya.

"Oi oi." Suigetsu tidak terima dikatai seperti itu.

"Ehm…" deheman keras yang lebih condong untuk mengingatkan keberadaan seseorang, terdengar dari balik punggung Sasuke. membuat Pemuda berkacamata itu sadar akan sosok temannya yang hampir terlupakan.

"Sakura…"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hutan Oto…

Hn, kalau di siang hari. Terlihat tidak beda jauh dengan hutan biasa. Apa sih yang perlu ditakutkan oleh warga konoha itu sendiri?

Tempat yang sepi dan sangat jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang, memang paling bagus dijadikan tempat menyendiri ataupun tempat persembunyian. Terutama bagi para penjahat yang ingin bersembunyi dari aparat hukum. Dan hal ini berlaku bagi akatsuki.

Sasori Sabaku. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Memulai kegiatan rutinnya setiap bulan. Yaitu mencari bahan untuk 'seni'nya. Kayu istimewa yang langsung di tebang dari pohonnya. Dan tempat yang menyedikan banyak bahan, juga dapat dipilih dengan semaunya. Ada di Hutan Oto. Sekaligus tempat yang pas untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa ingin diketahui orang lain.

Pria berambut merah itu, berjalan menyusuri Hutan Oto sambil menggendong sebuah ransel. Mencari pohon yang tepat untuk dijadikan bahannya. Dan akhirnya Sasori berhenti di salah satu pohon yang menurut penglihatannya terlihat 'segar'.

Tapi sebelum Sasori mengeluarkan alat potong dari ranselnya. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mengikutinya. Mata merah kecoklatan milik Sasori, menatap tajam sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau di sana."

Terdengar bunyi ranting kering yang diinjak, bertepatan dengan langkah seseorang. Dan munculnya sosok pemuda berambut merah, bertato 'ai' di keningnya.

"Ow. Rupanya kau Gaara. Ada keperluan apa?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Tapi mendadak ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam berbentuk bintang yang biasa disebut shuriken. Melemparkannya menuju Sasori. Namun sayangnya meleset karena Sasori langsung bersalto ria untuk menghindarinya.

"Apa pun tujuanmu? Sepertinya berdampak buruk bagiku," guman Sasori seraya mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya.

Gaara mendengus. "Tidak ada gunanya jika aku membujukmu bukan? Jadi aku akan membawamu paksa ke Suna. Dalam keadaan hidup ataupun tidak," Gaara kembali mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya. Kedua tangannya yang diselimuti saputangan 'istimewa', memegang senjata andalannya. Tangan kanan memegang sebuah pipet, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam botol kecil. (yang diambil dari balik jaketnya)

Sasori memicingkan matanya melihat isi botol tersebut, 'Pasir beracun?'

"Oh. Kali ini kau terlihat lebih serius yah? Baiklah. Akan kulayani permainanmu ini." Sasori meletakkan balok kayu di atas tanah. Sementara kedua tangannya juga menggenakan sapu tangan 'istimewa'.

"Lihat. Aku punya mainan baru untukmu," ujar Sasori, menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Bersamaan dengan gerakan balok kayu tadi, berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi boneka kayu berbentuk kalanjegking. "Perkenalkan namanya Hiruko"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Beri aku waktu lima hari lagi untuk mengartikan tulisannya. Masalahnya buku ini terlalu kusam oleh debu. Jadi aku harus memurnikannya dulu sebelum dibaca. Gomen Sasuke," pernyataan dari Karin itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura pulang dengan tangan kosong. Terutama bagi Sasuke yang keluar dari bandara dengan perasaan kecewa. Karena Karin menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarnya hingga ke hotel. Terlebih lagi saat…

"Jaa Sasuke. kami akan memesan satu kamar untuk berdua~" seru Suigetsu dengan seringainya ketika ia berdiri di samping taxi.

"Baka! Tutup mulutmu itu!" Karin dengan sukses menjitak kepala Suigetsu dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam Taxi. meskipun terlihat kesal, namun semburat merah muncul di wajah Karin. "Jaa Sasuke, Sakura,"

"Hn"

"Jaa Karin!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa!" Sakura tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak histeris. Gimana tidak? saat ini posisinya mungkin –err ralat, pasti terancam dalam bahaya. Karena Sakura berada dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. 180km/jam! buset dah…

"Sasuke-kun! j-jangan terlalu cepat!" seru Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengendorkan tekanan pijakannya di gas.

'Suigetsu itu… Cih! Menyebalkan!' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Berhenti!" Sakura menutup matanya seraya menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke. membuat pemuda itu segera sadar, dan langsung mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kau sudah gila yah?" sindirnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Tatapan matanya terlihat bingung sendiri. 'Kurasa aku perlu ketenangan dulu' pikirnya.

"Eh? kok berhenti?" tanya Sakura heran saat melihat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya mendadak.

"Sakura. turunlah.."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang Turun!"

"Hah? Kau tidak mau mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dan itu cukup diartikan 'ya' oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau mau!" Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Hari ini tingkahmu sangat menyebalkan!" seru Sakura seraya membanting pintu mobil, setelah dia keluar.

Gadis bertopi merah itu masih berdiri di samping mobil, seraya membuang muka. Dalam hatinya, dia masih berharap Sasuke segera keluar dan berubah pikiran untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi sayangnya, harapan itu tidak terkabulkan. Karena Sasuke tidak segan-segan meninggalkannya.

"Akh! Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura menghentak kakinya kesal melihat mobil Sasuke semakin menjauh.

"Saku-chan?"

Sakura berbalik mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Eh? Hinata, Naruto, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang sekolah? Padahal baru saja kau bolos," ujar Naruto.

'Apa?' Sakura melongo tak percaya. Kini dia bisa melihat beberapa siswa KHS keluar dari gerbang sekolah. "J-jadi. Kalian sudah pulang?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura kembali mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya Saku-chan. Si Teme man–"

'Drrtt'

Pertanyaan Naruto terhenti begitu merasakan getaran ponselnya. Pemuda pirang lalu mengambilnya dari saku celananya.

'Shion calling'

"Ya Shion-chan?" sahut Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Kumohon, kali ini kau tolong aku!"_ terdengar suara Shion yang panic di ujung sana.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"_G-gaara-kun! Itu Gaara-kun!"_

"Gaara? Kenapa dengannya? Ada apa?" Naruto ikut panic mendengar ucapan Shion yang tidak jelas.

"_T-temari-nee bilang. Gaara-kun bergerak sendirian. Dia pergi sendirian menemui orang itu. A-aku tidak tahu maksudnya. Tapi yang jelas, Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun dalam bahaya katanya. Dan sekarang Temari-nee dan Shikamaru mencarinya. Aku tidak bisa diam menunggu di sini Naruto-kun. Aku juga mau mencarinya. Tapi, tapi, aku tidak tahu mencarinya dimana? Aku tidak tahu jalanan di Konoha. Naruto-kun, bantu aku mencari Gaara-kun!" _suara Shion terdengar sangat panic.

"Ok. Ok. Aku akan membantumu! Kau tunggu di sana. Tenanglah dulu, dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku akan menjemputmu!"

Naruto memutuskan hubungan telepon. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Sakura yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Itu. Aku ada urusan dulu dengan Shion-chan. Kalian pulang duluan saja yah. Jaa!" Naruto hendak berlari pergi. Tapi mendadak ia berbalik kembali ke arah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Naruto?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"A-ano. Ada yang ketinggalan."

"A-apa itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto tersenyum tiga jari ke arah Hinata. "Ini"

'Cup'

Mata abu-abu kebiruan milik Hinata membulat lebar. Sakura menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya…. Tingkah Naruto yang nekat mengecup kening Hinata. Dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur.

"Jaa Hinata-chan!" Naruto nyengir kuda dari kejauhan.

"Baka! Kalau sampai dilihat keluarga Hinata gimana? Dasar Naruto nekat!" Sakura kembali kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Kau juga Hinata. Seharusnya tadi kau menolak–"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Wajah gadis berambut indigo itu ternyata sudah merona hebat hingga stadium akhir…. dan Ini berakibatkan…

"Kyaaa! Hinata! Jangan pingsan disini!"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

'Dumm!'

Suara detuman keras terdengar di tengah-tengah kesunyian Hutan Oto biasanya. Kumpulan asap debu menyelubungi lokasi tertentu.

Terlihat Gaara melompat keluar dari kumpulan asap tersebut. Disela-sela bibirnya terselip pipet kecil, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat botol kecil berwana abu-abu. Jaket yang ia gunakan sudah menghilang entah kemana.

'Akh!'

Rasa nyeri menyerang telapak kaki kanan Gaara saat ia mendarat di atas tanah. Mata jadenya melirik kakinya, dimana sepatu kets itu sudah basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Ini dikarenakan satu menit yang lalu, dia lengah saat menghindar dari serangan Sasori. Kakinya malah menginjak ranjau berduri –yang entah kapan sudah terpasang dengan baik oleh Sasori.

Gaara duduk bersimpuh. Kakinya sudah mengalami kram hebat, karena sudah dipaksakan bergerak sejak tadi.

"Ku akui Gaara. Kau sudah berkembang dengan pesat," Sasori berjalan keluar dari kumpulan asap. Jubah akatsukinya sudah tidak ia genakan lagi. Penampilannya juga sudah terlihat lelah. Ditambah lagi lengan kirinya bermandikan darah, yang bermuara dari bahunya. "Tapi kau juga harus ingat. Kalau aku juga tidak pernah berjalan di tempat," Sasori menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya Hiruko (boneka kayu berbentuk kalanjengking) dengan ekornya yang tajam menuju ke arah Gaara.

'Apa? Padahal aku sudah melumpuhkan tangan kirinya. Tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan Hiruko hanya dengan tangan kanan' Gaara berguling untuk menghindar. Lalu kembali melompat ke belakang. Tapi..

'Deg!'

'Jlebb!'

Mata jade milik Gaara melebar. Kejadiannya berlangsung terlalu cepat untuk segera disadari. Mendadak Sasori sudah ada di belakangnya, dan mengacungkan tombak yang dengan sukses menembus dada kanan Gaara. Tubuh pemuda itu kini berdiri kaku. Botol kecil digenggamannya terjatuh. Menumpahkan isi pasir berwana abu-abu.

"Dapat mengendalikan trik pasir besi saja, tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku Gaara," guman Sasori, lalu menarik kembali tombaknya. Menimbulkan darah segar keluar dari tubuh Gaara.

'Brukk'

Gaara terjatuh, tengkurap di atas tanah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dan nafasnya semakin sesak.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti yang lain Gaara-kun'

Mendadak tergiang kembali suara Shion semalam di pikiran Gaara.

'Berhati-hatilah.. Gaara-kun…'

"Sangat disayangkan Gaara. Kau bernasip sama dengan Paman."

Sasori kembali mengayunkan tombaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Maafkan aku…. Shion….'

**~~TBC~~**

Aku tahu, pasti bagi Anda, tiga huruf di atas (TBC) sangatlah MENYEBALKAN. Tapi bagi Dini, Tiga huruf itu justru sangat MELEGAKAN. Hohoho~~ *dihajar rame2*

Gaara is death? No! Dini tidak akan membiarkannya. Tenang, Gaara-kun tersayang pasti akan selamat…

Di chap kali ini, Dini memang sengaja membahas tentang pairing GaaraShion, supaya ini pairing cepat terselesaikan, dan kita akan kembali focus ke NaruHina n SasuSaku. Maaf kalau ceritanya tambah ribet, tapi Dini janji akan memnyelesaikan semuanya satu per satu.

Berdasarkan polling sebelumnya, Dini menetapkan Karin sebagai mantan Sasuke. Maaf kalau hal ini tidak bisa diterima. (membungkukkan badan)

Gomen, kalau Misterinya tidak Nampak di sini. Ternyata Dini tidak bisa menampilkan misteri di setiap chap, mungkin hanya ada pada chap-chap tertentu. Sekali lagi maaf jika mengecewakan. (kebanyaakan salah, jadi sering minta maaf) :-(

.

Thankz for Review…

**Shard VLocasters:** Mantannya Sasu-chan ialah Karin. Thankz udah nyemangatin…^^

**Fuuyuki27: **Baguslah kalau sudah tahu. Masalahnya dugaanmu benar atau tidak yah. (ikutan smirk) *dijitak*

**ZephyrAmfoter:** Kali ini udah Dini panjangin kok. yang kemarin itu kan karena Dini lagi UAS (ngeles)

**Nisha Uchiha sarang Siwon:** SasuSaku? yah Dini usahakan dibanyakin. Sakura yang jadi putrinya? Ow kalau yang itu masih Rahasia. Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk sampah*.

**Wie uchiha: **lam kenal juga^^. Gomen chap kemarin kependekan. Tapi skg udah kepanjangan kan? Sepertinya Sasuke masih ada rasa sedikit tuh. Dasar Playboy *dichidori*

**4ntk4-ch4n:** lam kenal juga^^. Mantannya Sasuke, Karin. SasuSaku yang romantic? Akan Dini usahakan.^^

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend': **yah, ini dah update! ^^

**Numpang saran: **Putrinya itu antara Hinata dan Sakura. yang jelas masih rahasia. Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk kompor* Maaf, karena berdasarkan polling sebelumnya, chara Karin ditetapkan sbg mantan Sasuke. (membungkukkan badan)

**Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia: **Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Ah~ Dini jadi malu (merona) *ditampar*

**Magrita love naruhina:** Diterima! NaruHina & SasuSaku pasti akan bersatu.^^

**Hinata sweet:** putrinya Hinata? Ow kalau yang itu masih Rahasia. Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk kulkas*. Beruntung, UAS Dini lancer-lancar aja kok.^^

**MamoChan: **Siapakah Putrinya? Itu masih Rahasia. Hohoho~~ *ditendang* si mata emerald itu memang Sakura di masa lalu. Thankz udah nyemangatin…^^

**Sagaara:** salam kenal juga^^

**Safira Love SasuNaru:** Wah, itu masih rahasia. Nanti juga akan kejawab di Chap-chap selanjutnya. Masa' sih Horror?

**_:** Thankz atas pujiannya. Idih.. Dini jadi malu (merona) *ditampar*. Inisialnya? Wah, kalau Dini beritahu, nanti langsung ketahuan deh.. *dijitak coz pelit*

**Uchiha Suna:** wah, kalau email aja gak punya, gimana bisa jadi Author? Yasud, dengan terpaksa Dini nyaranin untuk nunggu hingga cukup umur, hikz… Dini jadi ikut terharu… (lebay!) *ditendang*. Thankz atas pujiannya. Ah~ Dini jadi malu (merona) *ditampar*

**Namikaze Sanaru:** Putrinya? Wah itu masih Rahasia. Hohoho~~ *ditendang*. Jadi detektif? Cita-cita yang bagus. semoga tercapai…^^ Chara death? Ada kok… ya.. ada deh… Dini juga SasuSaku Lovers. Berarti kita sehati donk. Hohoho~~ (narsis) *ditampar*

**Ray Ichimaru:** Begini, mengenai chap kemarin. Dini jelasinnya, ingatan masa lalu Naruto muncul kembali. Dimana dulu dia hidup memiliki orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, gadis berambut indigo yang ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri (dalam tanda kutip). Itu terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi di kehidupan sekarang, mereka bukan saudara lagi, namun tidak bisa juga bersatu (untuk sementara) karena Hinata mau ditunangkan dengan Itachi. Hn, ada yang belum jelas lagi?^^

**Namikaze sanaru:** Review dua kali? Tak masalah… pria mirip naruto adalah naruto di masa lalu? Itu benar. Memang belum ada penjelasan selanjutnya (nanti di chap2 selanjutnya dijelaskan) sakura menangis? Ada waktunya… akan Dini usahakan selesai sebelum bulan puasa. (masih berusaha, belum tentu pasti). 4Srigala tampan? Ditunda dulu, karena Dini masih mau menyelesaikan fict ini terlebih dahulu. Gomensai…

**Ismail Uzumaki:** ya ini udah d Update…^^

.

Next chap: (rencananya)

"Kau yakin. mau masuk ke dalam Hutan Oto?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku. Tak apa. Aku akan masuk sendirian."

"E, eh, T-tunggu!"

.

Btw, tentang crark pairing GaaraShion. Apa ada fict lain yang menggunakan pairing ini? Selain fict2 Dini. Atau memang hanya Dini yang menggunakan pairing ini? Wah, berarti Dini pecipta crark pairing GaaraShion donk. (bangga) *all: Sweatdrop*

Ok. Review Again yah! Please… (pupy eye)

**#ArigatouGozaimasu#**

**~Dini-Chan~ ^_^**


	25. BerNostalgia

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**** NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaraShion, & SaiInoItaTenNej **

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Notification: "blablabla"= Speaking (percakapan langsung)**

'**blablabla'=Inner (ucapan dalam hati)**

**Summary: **"Jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Tenten. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Itachi! Karena kau yang mengusulkan ekspedisi bodoh ini!" Neji menyempatkan dirinya berbicara,

**Chapter: **'Ber-Nostalgia'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Tidur lelap Ino terganggu oleh sercecah cayaha matahari yang menyorot kelopak matanya. Dengan enggan, perlahan gadis pirang itu membuka matanya. Menampilkan mata aquamarine yang sayu.

Saat pertama kali terbangun, dan melihat sekeliling. Gadis itu sadar akan satu hal. Dia tidak sedang ada di kamarnya. Ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam putih itu, jelas bukan kamarnya tapi sangat familiar bagi Ino. Karena ini adalah kamar sahabatnya. Sai.

'Ah. Sampai lupa kalau semalam aku ketiduran di apartemen Sai.' Ino menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Dia baru sadar, bahwa semalam setelah pulang dari restaurant baratie. Ino tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan ikut ke apartemen Sai. Mungkin karena lelah, tanpa sadar Ino ketiduran di sofa. Sai pun memindahkan tubuh gadis itu ke kamarnya, agar Ino lebih lelap tertidur, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menggantikan posisi Ino di sofa. Hm, Dia memang sahabat yang baik.

Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya. Menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas seraya menguap lebar. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat perbedaan pada tubuhnya. Ino mempertajam matanya, untuk melihat lebih jelas dan mencerna arti pakian yang ia genakan. Kaos ungu berlengan pendek dan celana hitam longgar selutut. Itu jelas bukan baju yang ia genakan semalam. Ini… baju Sai?

'Blush!' kedua tangan Ino langsung menyilang di depan dada. Pikiran negative mulai menyerang otaknya. Membayangkan ketika Sai menggantikan bajunya saat dia terlelap.

'Kyaaa! Tidaaak!' Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. membuang pikiran aneh itu. Tapi… kalau bukan Sai yang menggantikan bajunya. Lalu siapa lagi? Bukannya hanya ada Sai yang tinggal di apartemennya ini, mengingat keluarganya sudah menetap di luar kota sejak tiga tahun yang lalu –ini pengakuan Sai kepada Ino.

'Tidak Ino. Itu tidak benar. M-mungkin Sai meminta tolong kepada tetangga apartemennya yang cewek, yah mungkin saja itu terjadi bukan?' pikir Ino, mencoba menyangkal dugaan awalnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai mencoba berpikir normal.

Ino menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas ranjang. Ia hendak berdiri meninggalkan kamar ini. Tapi nitanya terhenti, begitu matanya tanpa sengaja melihat bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas meja kecil samping ranjang. Tangan yang putih itu, langsung meraih bingkai foto tersebut. Melihat dengan jelas foto siapa yang terpampang di situ.

'Ini…' seketika mata Ino terlihat sayu. Itu adalah foto kenangannya dulu bersama lainnya. Lima anak muda terpampang dengan senyuman khasnya masing-masing. Paling tengah ada Itachi yang tersenyum, kedua tangannya merangkul pundak Ino dan Tenten yang berada di samping kanan kirinya. Ino tersenyum menampakkan giginya, sementara Tenten tersenyum seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Ino merangkul lengan Sai yang ada di samping kanannya, yang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup. Tenten juga merangkul lengan Neji, dimana pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. (dari kanan: Sai, Ino, Itachi, Tenten, Neji)

**~Flashback On~**

"Yang berada di tengah yang paling tua!" pinta Ino bersemangat, memposisikan para sahabatnya untuk foto bersama.

"Hey, kata-katamu itu menyinggungku Ino," sulut Itachi tidak terima. Ino hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi senpainya itu.

"Ino. Jaga sikapmu terhadap orang yang lebih Tua. Benarkan senpai?" nada Tenten terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Ah. Kau juga sama saja," ujar Itachi menyerah. Kedua gadis itu kembali terkekeh melihat Itachi pundung. Pemuda itu memang paling tidak suka dibilang tua, bahkan dia menyuruh para sahabatnya yang notabennya adik kelas, untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel senpai. Cukup panggil Itachi saja.

"Kalian ini jangan seperti itu. Hormatilah Kakek Tua ini," pinta Sai innocent dengan senyum khasnya, seraya menunjuk Itachi.

'Bletak!' satu jitakan dari Itachi sukses mendarat di kepala Sai. Membuat tawa dari kedua gadis itu semakin meledak. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya 'maklum', tapi sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit.

Empat anak muda sedang berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa. Menembus gelapnya malam dan lebatnya hutan Oto. Mereka terus berlari, tanpa mempedulikan nafas mereka yang sudah terasa berat. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada satu nama. 'Tenten'

Ini semua bermula dari 'ekspedisi' mereka ke Hutan Oto, hanya untuk mencari tantangan dan ingin membukti adanya mitos tentang _'Mahluk Halus'_ yang tinggal di Hutan Oto. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, memasuki Hutan Oto tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak… tapi mendadak, salah satu diantara mereka terpisah dari rombongan. Entah bagaimana caranya, Tenten sudah tidak ada diantara mereka.

Dengan panik, Itachi, Neji, Ino, dan Sai. Mulai mencari gadis bercepol dua itu. Perasaan mereka semakin tidak menentu saat mendengar teriakan keras dari kejauhan. Dan satu hal yang pasti mereka sadari saat itu. 'Itu suara Tenten!'

"Jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Tenten. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Itachi! Karena kau yang mengusulkan ekspedisi bodoh ini!" Neji menyempatkan dirinya berbicara, ketika meraka berempat masih berlari menuju sumber suara. Itachi tidak menanggapi, masih focus dengan larinya.

.

Tenten menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Kedua tangannya terus memegang pinggul kirinya, yang tidak henti mengeluarkan darah. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan keluarnya suara rintihan karena rasa sakit pada luka besar di pinggangnya itu. Padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu, dia meninggalkan teman-temannya karena ingin buang air kecil. Eh, gak tahunya dia malah tersesat karena nekat pergi sendirian.

Nasib buruk pun tidak berhenti mengejar Tenten. Alih-alih menemukan temannya, dia malah ditemukan oleh babi hutan dewasa, dengan dua gading tajam yang muncul di sisi-sisi hidungnya. Tenten berteriak histeris ketika melihat babi tersebut berlari ke arahnya, sebelum dia benar-benar menghindar, salah satu gading babi tersebut mengiris pinggul Tenten.

Sebelum babi hutan tersebut berbalik untuk melancarkan serangannya lagi pada orang asing yang dilihatnya. Tenten segera mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk berlari dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Berharap, agar Babi hutan tersebut tidak menemukannya dan melupakannya.

"Tidak ada. Tenten tidak ada di sini," ujar Neji.

"Aneh, Padahal tadi suaranya terdengar dari sini," kata Itachi

"Mungkin Tenten masih tidak jauh dari sini," duga Sai.

"Tenten! Kau Dimana?" seru Ino cemas.

Mendadak terdengar suara langkah kaki berat, seakan orang itu berjalan dengan susah payah. Itachi dkk menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Tenten dengan mata yang hampir tertutup, rambut pora poranda, tangan dan pinggangnya ternodai oleh darah.

Sebelum Tenten benar-benar pingsan di tempat, Itachi langsung menadahnya.

"Cepat! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Neji mulai panic.

Ino tidak kuasa menitikkan air mata melihat sahabatnya terluka parah. Tanpa banyak berdebat lagi, mereka keluar dengan mengikuti jejak yang dibuat Itachi sejak memasuki Hutan Oto. Dengan begitu mereka tidak tersesat untuk mengambil jalan pulang, (sama seperti Sasuke dkk).

"A-aku menyukai Itachi-kun,"

"Aku juga"

"Eh? b-bukan dalam arti seperti itu Ino!" Teten menggeleng dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di hadapan Ino.

"Lalu? Maksudmu apa?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya. menatap heran ke arah Tenten yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang pasien rumah sakit.

"M-maksudku…" Tenten menunduk malu,menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "A-aku menyukai Itachi-kun… lebih dari sekedar sahabat, lebih…"

Ino terdiam, terpaku dengan pengakuan yang diucapkan Tenten. Dia tidak menyangka, kalau sahabatnya ini menaruh perasaan lebih terhadap Kekasihnya. Yah, diam-diam Ino dan Itachi menjalin hubungan 'khusus'. Mereka sudah pacaran lebih dari satu bulan, tapi selama ini dirahasiakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, dengan dalih tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan yang lain.

"Kau serius?" tanya Ino, berharap Tenten hanya bercanda.

Tenten mengangguk. "Maaf, aku sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita berlima dulu. Bahwa sahabat tetap Sahabat. Dan tidak akan berubah menjadi cinta. Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi Ino. Aku telanjur menyukainya…"

'Kesepaktan bodoh' batin Ino kesal. Karena kesepakatan itulah juga yang membuat Ino dan Itachi merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

"Tapi Tenten… Kau lupa yah? Itachi-kun kan seorang Playboy," Ino mencoba menggoyahkan Tenten, agar gadis itu berubah pikiran.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi itu kan dulu, lihatlah sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak mendengar dia menggandeng cewek lagi. Padahal dulu, Itachi-kun biasa ganti cewek tiga kali dalam sebulan. Kupikir sekarang dia sudah sadar…"

'Tentu saja dia tidak menggandeng cewek lain. Bisa-bisa aku bakar dia hidup-hidup jika dia nekat selingkuh,' batin Ino.

"Ino…" Tenten meraih tangan Ino, lalu menggenggamnya. "Bantu aku yah?"

"A-apa?"

"Kumohon, bantu aku dapatkan Itachi-kun,"

Di salah satu meja di café Karakura. Terdapat lima anak muda yang sedang menikmati hari libur mereka.

"Kau nekat sekali Tenten. Baru dua hari kau di rawat di rumah sakit, sudah berani keluyuran begini," celetuk Ino.

"Habisnya. Aku bosan dikurung dalam ruangan sumpek itu. Lagian lukaku tidak parah kok," Tenten mengaduk lemon tea-nya.

"Tapi tetap saja kan Tenten. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu," imbuh Neji.

Tenten tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Kalian jangan khawatir. Kan ada Itachi-kun yang akan menjagaku. Benar kan?" Tenten menoleh ke arah Itachi yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Eh? Aku?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Akh! I-iya ya. kau benar!" ujar Itachi gelagapan, dan sedikit rintihan karena merasakan cubitan di pinggangnya oleh Ino yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Itachi melirik sekilas ke arah Ino. Dimana gadis itu dengan santainya meminum jus jeruknya. Pikiran Itachi kembali teringat ucapan Ino kemarin. 'Aku punya satu permintaan padamu. Bahagiakan Tenten, demi aku. Setidaknya sampai dia sembuh benar dari luka yang dialaminya di Hutan Oto. Aku mohon…'

Itachi menghela nafas pendek. 'Kau tahu Ino? Itu sulit…' batinnya.

"Oh ya. nanti malam kan ada pesta ulang tahunnya Sonoko. Teman sekelas kita. Kalian diundang?" tanya Tenten bersemangat.

Neji, Ino dan Sai mengangguk.

"Aku dengar, dia akan mengadakan pesta yang besar. Soalnya ini Sweet seventeen!" ujar Tenten.

"Iya. Katanya juga sekaligus perayaan pertunangannya. Sampai-sampai dia menyuruh para undangan membawa pasangan." Kata Ino.

"Kau benar. Aku sampai lupa persyaratan itu," Tenten menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Em… Itachi-kun. Kau mau kan menemaniku nanti malam ke pestanya Sonoko?"

"Apa?" sekali lagi Ino mencubit pinggang Itachi. "Akh! T-tentu saja. Aku mau!"

"Baguslah," Tenten tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Tenten kepada tiga teman yang lainnya.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa datang. Karena nanti malam aku ada urusan penting. Jadi nanti aku hanya kirim kadonya saja,"

"Urusan penting? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan lukisanmu," tebak Tenten yang hanya dibalas senyuman khas Sai. "Kalau kau Ino?"

"Ah! A-aku… aku akan pergi dengan Neji saja. Iya kan Neji?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. aku tidak mau." Ujar Neji sarkastik

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau kan tidak punya pasangan," tuduh Ino.

"Aku memang tidak berniat datang ke pesta itu,"

"Dasar tidak setia kawan. Sonoko kan juga temanmu,"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau. Yah tidak mau,"

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya kau harus datang denganku. Aku tidak mau tahu!" Ino mendelik ke arah Neji.

Dan malam itu. Neji dengan terpaksa datang ke pesta ultah Sonoko bersama Ino. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Tenten maupun Itachi. Mereka tidak muncul, bahkan sampai pesta usai Tenten dan Itachi tidak datang juga.

Ino sudah berapa kali mencoba menelpon ponsel Tenten, juga Itachi. Tapi dua-duanya sama-sama mailbox. 'Apa yang membuat mereka tidak jadi datang?'

Tepat tengah malam. Ino dan Neji tidak bisa tidur di rumah nyaman mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang membuat mereka gelisah. Merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menghantui hati mereka. Seperti suatu hal yang sangat buruk telah terjadi. Dan mereka akan menyesalinya. Tapi apa itu?

Jawabannya ada di keesokan harinya.

"Halo.." sapa Ino pada penelpon asing pertamanya di pagi hari.

"_Nak Ino? Ini ibunya Tenten,"_ sahut penelpon dengan suara keibuannya.

"Oh ya tante, ada apa?"

"_Apa semalam Tenten menginap di rumahmu?"_

Perasaan Ino mulai tidak enak. "Tidak tante,"

"_A-ah, yang benar nak? Kalau begitu Tenten menginap dimana yah?"_ ada nada kekhawatiran tersirat dari suara Ibunya Tenten.

"Tante. Memangnya Tenten sekarang tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Ino.

"_Tidak ada. Semalaman dia belum pulang juga dari pesta ulang tahun temannya,"_

"Dari pesta? Tapi.. semalam, saya sama sekali tidak melihat Tenten hadir di pesta itu,"

"_Ah, nak Ino jangan bercanda. Jelas-jelas semalam Tenten pergi ke pesta. Bahkan temannya menjemput Tenten pakai mobil sedan limosine mewah. Tante melihatnya sendiri Tenten masuk mobil itu,"_ terang ibunya Tenten.

'Mobil limosine? Apa mungkin itu Itachi?' pikir Ino.

"_Nak Ino? Kau masih mendengarkan Tante?"_

"Ah iya tante? Maaf. Saya tidak tahu Tenten sekarang ada dimana? Tapi akan saya coba tanyakan pada teman saya," ujar Ino.

"Apa? Mobil limosine? Aku tidak punya mobil seperti itu," Itachi menggeleng.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu siapa lagi yang menjemput Tenten semalam jika itu bukan kau!" Ino menunjuk dada Itachi.

"Semalam aku memang tidak menjemput Tenten. Apalagi menyuruh orang untuk menjemputnya."

"Tapi kan, bukannya semalam kau dan Ten–"

"Aku membatalkan janjinya. Karena mendadak semalam aku ada urusan penting. Jadi aku tidak bisa datang menemani Tenten. Lagipula Sore harinya aku sudah menelpon Tenten untuk meminta maaf padanya," jelas Itachi.

"Apa? Kalau begitu… s-siapa yang menjemput Tenten? Lalu… orang itu membawanya kemana?"

Hampir tiga bulan berlalu sejak kehilangan Tenten. Pihak polisi Konoha pun mulai menyerah, dengan alasan hal ini sudah wajar terjadi di Konoha. Karena Setiap tahunnya, sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu pasti ada aja laporan kehilangan anak gadis mereka. Dan sekuat apa pun mencarinya, pihak berwenang tidak pernah dapat menemukan mereka.

Dan tahun ini, Pihak berwenang pun menyatakan Tenten termasuk dari para gadis malang tersebut.

"Cih!" dengus Neji seraya meninju batang pohon di hadapannya. Sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya yang memuncak. "Keterlaluan mereka. Padahal baru dua bulan, mereka dengan santainya menyerah atas pencarian Tenten? Apa-apaan itu!" desisnya.

Ino dan Sai yang berdiri di belakangnya, tidak mengeluarkan komentarnya. Dan Sai tidak tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku…" terdengar suara berat, bersamaan munculnya Itachi diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Itachi-kun. Bukan salahmu, karena tidak menjemput Tenten malam itu," sahut Ino pelan.

"Bukan. Bukan tentang itu," bantah Itachi.

"Lalu?"

Itachi menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku merahasiakan sesuatu dari kalian,"

Kali Ino menoleh ke arah Itachi, menatap dengan heran. "Apa itu?"

"Aku adalah Anbu rahasia. Bukan murid pindahan dari Ame High Scholl, tapi pindahan dari akademi anbu yang berpusat di Ame. Aku dikirim dari Ame untuk menyelidiki kasus yang misterius di Konoha. Yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hutan Oto," ngaku Itachi.

Mata Ino melebar mendengarnya. Sedangkan Neji hanya melirik pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Waktu itu, saat malam pesta Sonoko. Aku membatalkan janji dengan Tenten karena ada sinyal aneh di Hutan Oto yang tertangkap oleh satelit. Malam itu pun aku memasuki Hutan Oto untuk memastikannya. Awalnya aku tidak menemukan apa pun. Sampai aku melihat sosok perempuan menggunakan gaun putih berjalan dari kejauhan, aku juga melihat orang lain berjubah hitam dan bertundung yang berjalan di depannya. Saat aku perhatikan dengan jelas, gadis itu seperti Tenten. Meskipun tidak yakin dengan penglihatanku sendiri, aku tetap langsung mengejarnya, tapi sayangnya… aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa kehilangan jejaknya,"

"I-itachi-kun… kau tidak berbohong tentang ceritamu itu kan?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Itachi menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bohong."

"K-kau melihat dia? Dan kau kehilangan jejaknya?" Neji berjalan ke arah Itachi.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sudah mengelilingi Hutan Oto. tapi aku tidak mendapatkan jejak apapun," kata Itachi.

Mendadak Neji mencekram kerah baju Itachi. "Apa maksudmu menyembunyikan semua itu dari kami?" desis Neji.

Itachi tidak menanggapinya. Dia hanya menatap mata Neji yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Kau… apa kau juga sengaja membawa kami ke Hutan Oto saat itu hanya untuk kepentingan penyelidikanmu saja? Dan kau hampir saja mencelakakan kami semua, hanya karena kebodohan kami yang menerima ajakan eksepedisi gila usulanmu itu hah? Kau hampir saja membunuh Tenten saat itu?" Neji setengah berteriak, ia semakin erat mencekram kerah Itachi.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya,"

"Brengsek Kau!"

'Buuagh!' Neji tidak segan langsung meninju rahang kiri Itachi. Ino menjerit melihatnya.

Itachi mendelik. "Apa-apan kau?" Itachi memegang rahangnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau.. ternyata selama ini menjadikan kami umpan, begitu?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Omong kosong!"

Neji hendak memukul pemuda Uchiha itu. Tapi kali ini si sulung Uchiha melawan, menghindarinya dan juga memberikan balasannya.

'Buuagh!' kali ini rahang Neji yang terasa nyeri.

"Jangan melampiaskan amarahmu padaku," desis Itachi.

Neji tidak menanggapinya. Dia hendak membalas Itachi, dan Itachi juga tidak mau tinggal diam. Adu pukul diantara mereka pun tak bisa dihindari.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Sai hendak melerai. Tapi naasnya, malah dia yang kena sasaran.

Ino terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kedua temannya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Saling memukul dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Yang sudah pasti cara itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. Tidak akan bisa memutar kembali waktu dan mencegah agar Tenten tidak menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada gunanya, walaupun mereka saling membunuh. Itu tidak bisa mengembalikan Tenten diantara mereka. Tidak bisa.

Tangis Ino pecah, rasa kehilangan akan sahabatnya membuat luka yang sangat besar di dadanya. Tidak ada tawanya, tidak ada candanya, tidak ada ngambeknya, tidak ada wajah manis Tenten yang menghiasai kehidupannya. Tidak ada.

"Aaaargh! Aaa… hikz hikz hikz.. huwaaa…" Ino meraung, menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempat itu. Menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Tidak peduli kalau sekarang tingkahnya sperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Tidak peduli kecantikannya pudar oleh air matanya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau kedua temannya sekarang terdiam dan berhenti dari adu pukul mereka.

"Ten..teeen! hikz! Huwaaa… Ten….hikz...Teeen…!" Ino terduduk bersimpuh, seraya menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dan tangisnya terus meledak.

"Ino… sudahlah…" Sai berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Lima hari sejak kejadian itu. Mendadak Itachi dikabarkan pindah sekolah ke luar kota. Tanpa berpamitan ataupun mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada Ino, Neji, dan Sai.

Dan hal itu membuat Ino sangat kecewa. Sikap Itachi yang mendadak meninggalkan mereka, seakan menggambarkan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan hilangnya Tenten.

"Lihatlah. Si Penipu itu lari dari masalah!" ujar Neji sarkastik. Saat Sai menyampaikan kabar pindahnya Itachi kepada Neji dan Ino.

Ino tidak habis pikir, kenapa Itachi bisa pergi begitu saja? Pemuda itu benar-benar membuat hati Ino semakin sakit. Sampai sekarang.

**~Flashback Off~**

Amarah yang selama ini dipendam Ino pun sampai puncaknya. Setelah satu tahun kemudian Itachi kembali ke Konoha, ditambah lagi mendengar tentang pertunangan Itachi. Dan gadis yamanaka itu nekat menampar mantan kekasihnya itu, di restaurant Baratie semalam. 'Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya'

"Ino? Dari tadi kau sudah bangun?"

Ino terkejut mendengar suara berat dari ambang pintu. Gadis itu pun menoleh. Dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Selamat pagi Sai,"

Sai membalas senyuman Ino. "Selamat pagi Ino. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Ayo," ajaknya.

Ino pun menaruh kembali bingkai foto kenangan mereka ke tampatnya semula. Dan berjalan menghampiri Sai. Mendadak dia kembali teringat sesuatu yang menjanggal dalam pikirannya.

"Oh ya, Sai…"

"Ya Ino?"

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menggenakan baju ini. Apa –err, kau yang memakaikannya padaku?" tanya Ino agak malu, pipinya sedikit merona.

Sai kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tinggal di sini," ujar Sai Innocent.

'Blush!'

'Plaak!'

Ino berjalan keluar kamar melewati Sai yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Pemuda itu mengusap pipi kirinya yang sudah membekas telapak tangan merah.

"Hey Ino. Aku kan hanya khawatir melihatmu menggunakan baju ketat itu. Makanya aku ganti supaya kau bisa lelap tidurnya," jelas pemuda lugu itu, seraya berjalan mengikuti Ino.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menoleh, karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan warna wajahnya yang merah kelewat batas.

"Ino. Kau marah padaku yah? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Sai innocent.

"Kau ini! Jangan Pura-pura Bodoh!"

Sai hanya bisa melongo kaget, melihat Ino berbalik sebentar kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi merah?

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan buku. Kadang wanita itu susah dimengerti. Hmm… sepertinya aku harus membeli buku baru tentang wanita," guman Sai seraya mengusap dagunya.

Yah… kita hanya bisa berharap saja. Semoga Sai tidak salah baca buku. Kau tau maksudku kan? *smirk*

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Seorang maid mengantarkan pesanan pada meja nomor 07, yang terletak sedikit berada di pojok ruangan. Hanya ada satu orang yang menempati meja tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang, dengan mata berwarna abu-abu kebiruannya. Neji Hyuuga.

Setelah meletakkan secangkir coffee dan sepiring kecil black forest di atas meja nomor 07, si maid berambut orange sepinggul itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya kepada pelanggan setia café tersebut. "Silahkan, Goshujin-sama!"

"Hn. Terima kasih,"

Si maid manis itu pun mengangguk tersenyum lalu undur diri. Memberikan privasi kepada Neji untuk menikmati kegiatan santainya di sore hari. Dia sudah kenal betul dengan pelanggan setia satu ini, yang setiap dua minggu sekali berkunjung ke café Karakura ini. Hanya ada sedikit perbedaan yang terjadi sejak tahun lalu. Dimana dulu, Neji berkunjung ke café ini tidak sendirian dan juga tidak ada raut wajah yang tampak sangat dingin dan kosong.

Neji mengangkat cangkir kopinya yang sedikit menyebul oleh uap panas. "Selamat sore Tenten," gumannya pelan entah pada siapa? Karena memang tak ada satu pun orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Tapi di mata Neji, masih teringat jelas sosok sahabatnya itu. Tersenyum manis di hadapannya seraya mengangkat cangkir coklat panasnya juga.

Kejadian lama itu, bagi Neji seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Dimana Tenten mengajaknya bertemu di sini. Sekitar dua bulan sebelum kejadian hilangnya Tenten.

**~Flashback On~**

"Aku sangat menyukaimu…"

"Aku tahu," Neji memakan sepotong black forest dengan tenangnya. Tak ambil pusing dengan wajah cemberut Tenten di hadapannya.

"Neji-kun. Tak bisakah kau serius?"

Neji meletakkan garpu kecil bergigi dua tersebut kembali menancap di atas black forest. Matanya lalu menatap mata coklat milik Tenten. "Kau pikir tampangku tidak terlihat serius?"

Dua garis merah mendatangi kedua pipi Tenten. "L-lalu…?"

"Hn?"

"Mau dibawa kemana?"

Neji menyeruput coffee-nya terlebih dulu. "Kau tahu kondisiku kan Tenten? Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu,"

Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya. aku tahu itu Tuan muda Hyuuga," sindirnya. Yah, Tenten tahu Neji berasal dari keluar Hyuuga yang terhomat. Dimana keluarga itu lebih mementingkan peraturan keluarga dari pada kepentingan sendiri. Dan hal ini sangat dipegang teguh oleh Neji.

Sebenarnya sudah lama, Neji maupun Tenten sama-sama tahu, mereka memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat Terlihat jelas dari tingkah laku mereka yang memeperlakukan 'istimewa' satu sama lain. Tapi perbedaan golongan keluarga membuat mereka tak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tenten berasal dari keluarga sederhana, yang hanya mempunyai satu wali saja, Ibunda tercinta yang berprofesi guru SMU (Ayahnya sudah almarhum). Sedangkan Neji…. Dari keluarga Hyuuga yang termaksud klan terkaya di Konoha. Sudahlah, Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, pasti Orang tuanya akan menentang keras hubungan serius di antara mereka.

Tak pernah ada kata-kata pasti yang muncul dari bibir mereka. Hanya tatapan mata dan perilaku yang menyiratkan isi hati mereka. Saling menyayangi, membutuhkan, dan kadang saling merindukan. Bahkan saat First Kiss mereka pada Natal lalu, berakhir dengan tatapan mata dan seulas senyum, tanpa ada kata-kata yang mengucapkan 'Aishiteru' ataupun semacamnya.

Tapi… kesabaran Orang ada batasnya juga kan?

"Neji-kun. Aku sudah lelah dengan hal ini semua. Tak bisakah kita mengambil langkah berani untu–"

"Tidak"

"Hanya sebentar saj–"

"Tidak,"

"Dengarkan dul–"

"Tidak,"

"Neji-kun!" Tenten mulai kesal.

'Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi,' Neji menghela nafas. "Kau bosan dengan ini semua?" Neji menatap Tenten dengan serius.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Kau bisa melupakan ini semua jika kau mau. Anggap saja yang sudah terjadi di antara kita selama ini, tak lebih dari sekedar hubungan persahabatan kita. Kau tahu Tenten? Kau gadis yang manis dan baik, pantas mendapatkan pria yang mampu menerimamu apa adanya. Buang perasaanmu terhadapku. Dan carilah pria lain yang bisa mem–"

"CUKUP!" seru Tenten. Mampu menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain café Karakura. Tapi Tenten tak mau ambil pusing hal itu. "Kau tahu kan Neji-kun. Itu sulit unt–"

"Cepat atau lambat kita harus mengakhiri hubungan konyol ini. Sudah menjadi Takdir diantara kita. Terimalah Takdir ini," Neji masih bisa menahan emosinya untuk berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Berhentilah Berbicara tentang Takdir!" suara Tenten terdengar serak. Matanya yang coklat mulai terlihat rabun.

"Ini Takdir,"

'Plak!'

Tenten segera berdiri. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari penghuni café. Juga perbuatan kasar yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Neji.

Tenten berusaha menahan nafas dan tangisnya yang hampir meledak. Dan mulai saat itu, Tenten bertekad tidak ingin memanggil nama asli pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu ini… HYUUGA!"

**~Flashback Off~**

"Kau benar Tenten. Aku menyesalinya…." Neji kembali meminum coffee dari cangkirnya.

.

.

.

'Hyuuga'

"Apa?"

Seketika itu mata Neji membulat…

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Jadi, apa hubungannya Gaara dengan anggota akatsuki yang bernama.. siapa tadi? Sosori? Sariri? Sarimi?"

"Namanya Sasori-nii, Naruto-kun."

"Ah. Iya ya. maaf aku lupa," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

Shion yang duduk di samping Naruto, hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Sasori-nii adalah kakaknya Gaara-kun,"

"Ooh… eh? Apa? Anggota Akatsuki itu kakaknya Gaara?"

Shion mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah, Sasori-nii menjadi anggota akatsuki sejak satu tahun yang lalu, sejak dia dinyatakan buronan oleh pemerintah."

"Buronan?" kening Naruto berkerut.

"Iya. Sasori-nii adalah buronan pemerintah karena kejahatan besar yang pernah dia lakukan," Shion menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Membunuh walikota Suna saat itu. Akira Sabaku. Yang tidak lain adalah pamannya sendiri,"

"APA? Dia membunuh pamannya sendiri?" Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan penuturan gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri kan? Bagaimana perasaan Gaara-kun dan keluarganya saat tahu yang membunuh pamannya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Meskipun keluarga Sabaku sudah menyerahkan seluruhnya pada pihak berwajib. Gaara-kun tetap bersikeras untuk menangkap Sasori-nii dengan tangannya sendiri. Makanya… saat dia mendengar kabar akatsuki berada di Konoha. Dia langsung ke sini…"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Taxi yang ditumpangi Shion dan Naruto pun berhenti. Setelah membayarnya, mereka kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka. Tinggal setengah kilo meter lagi, mereka sampai di tepi sungai. Sungai yang menjadi pembatas antara Konoha dengan Hutan Oto.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi ada satu hal yang membingungkanku Shion-chan. Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau Gaara ada di dalam Hutan Oto?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya pada Shion.

"Ada dua alasannya. Pertama, sejak tadi Temari-nee dan Shikamaru sudah mencari Gaara-kun ke penjuru Konoha, tapi sama sekali tidak ketemu. Kedua, aku punya firasat saja kalau Gaara-kun ada di dalam Hutan Oto," jawab Shion percaya diri.

Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya. Menandakan kalau jawaban Shion tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan.

"Yah… kita berharap saja. Agar keberuntungan berpihak pada kita Naruto-kun," Shion berjalan mendekati tepi Sungai.

"Kau yakin. Mau masuk ke dalam Hutan Oto?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses menghentikan langkah Shion.

Gadis pirang itu berbalik, melihat wajah Naruto yang diliputi kekhawatiran. "Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku tak apa. Aku akan masuk sendirian," Shion tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini,"

"E,eh, T-tunggu!" Naruto langsung meraih lengan Shion. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi sendirian. Apalagi sampai menyebrang ke Hutan Oto dengan berenang melewati sungai ini. Kau itu perempuan, mau cari mati apa?"

"Tapi aku tetap harus ke Hutan Oto. mungkin saja Gaara-kun dalam bahaya," Shion berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Tenanglah dulu! Aku pasti akan membantumu. Tapi kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Bisa-bisa kejadian dulu… terulang kembali…"Mendadak Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian terakhir kalinya dia ke Hutan Oto. Kiba…

Shion heran melihat wajah Naruto mendadak berubah sayu. "Naruto-kun… kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ah! Iya! Sebaiknya kita menghubungi Teme dulu!" usul Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Eh? Teme?"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Apa? Semalam kakakku menampar calon tunanganmu?" seru Sakura tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita dari Hinata.

Hinata yang berjalan beriringan –pulang sekolah bersama– dengan Sakura , hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Itachi-kun tidak banyak bicara tentang hal itu. Tapi, aku dengar, mereka sepertinya mempermasalahkan tentang hilangnya Tenten-senpai," tutur Hinata.

"Eh? Apa tadi kau bilang? Itachi-kun?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu. Seingatku kau tidak pernah menyebut nama orang lain dengan sufiks 'kun' selain Naruto dan Kiba –teman akrabmu–. Mengapa mendadak kau menambahkan 'kun' pada Itachi-senpai? Yang jelas-jelas adalah orang yang baru kau kenal. Tidak ada maksud tertentu kau memanggilnya seperti itu kan?" selidik Sakura.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat. Itachi-kun memintaku agar bersikap biasa padanya. Lagipula sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan," Hinata menunduk.

Sakura diam sejenak, sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dirinya agak ragu untuk mengucapkannya. "Lalu… bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah Hinata. Aku tahu hubungan kalian itu sudah hampir mendekati sepasang kekasih. Tadi saja Naruto nekat mencium keningmu di depan umum. Kau juga sama saja, langsung pingsan di tempat selama lima menit, dengan wajah merah padam. Apa coba artinya itu? Jika kalian masing-masing tidak menyimpan perasaan lebih," terang Sakura.

"J-ja… jangan bicara tentang k-kejadian itu," pinta Hinata seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali merona.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Hinata, Hinata. Kau itu harus menentukan pilihanmu. Naruto atau Itachi-senpai?"

"A-aku tidak punya pilihan, Saku-chan."

"Tentu saja kau punya. Tapi kau hanya tidak punya sebuah keberanian untuk menentukan pilih–" ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu menyadari suatu kejanggalan yang terjadi disekitarnya. 'Kenapa jalanan ini begitu sepi di sore hari?' pikir Sakura seraya melihat sekitar jalanan pemukiman warga yang dilewatinya.

"Saku-chan. Kenapa berhenti berjalan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ah. Tidak. hanya saj–"

Suara ban mobil yang mendadak berhenti. Menarik perhatian Hinata dan Sakura. Kedua gadis itu berbalik dan melihat lima orang keluar dari mobil BMW hitam. Perasaan Sakura dan Hinata semakin tidak menentu ketika orang-orang asing bermasker hitam itu mendekati mereka.

Sakura melangkah mundur, diikuti oleh Hinata. Tapi naasnya sebelum mereka mengambil langkah seribu, Orang-orang asing itu langsung meraih mereka.

"Hey. Lepaskan!" Sakura memberontak begitu lengan tangannya digenggam dengan kasar oleh mereka. Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang menjerit keras.

Sakura melayangkan Pukulan andalannya ke ulu hati pria yang menggenggam lengannya, hingga pria itu tersungkur. Hinata menginjak dengan sekuat tenaga kaki pria lain yang menggenggam lengannya, lalu memukul kepala pria itu dengan tas sekolahnya yang berisi dengan buku-buku tebal. Membuat Pria itu menjauh dan merintih kesakitan di kepalanya.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan hendak berlari menjauhi orang-orang bahaya itu, tapi sayangnya keinginan mereka untuk lari, untuk saat ini tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Karena mendadak mobil BMW lain datang dari arah depan mereka. Menghalangi jalan keluar Hinata dan Sakura dari masalah.

Lima Pria asing bermasker hitam itu, kini bertambah menjadi sepuluh orang. Oh tidak! Bahkan lebih… berjalan mengepung kedua gadis itu yang sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin.

Satu hal yang dipikirkan Hinata dan Sakura saat ini….

'Naruto-kun….'

'Sasuke-kun….'

'TOLONG KAMI!'

**~~TBC~~**

Huf! Panjangnya…

Thankz for Review…

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend': **fungsi TBC bagi Dini adalah mengistirahatkan pikiran Dini untuk mencari insipari baru *ditendang*(idih… sok banget sih lo!). Tentang kondisi Gaara, akan dituliskan di chap depan. Gomen, udah nunggu, *dijitak*(kelamaan lo!)

**Fuuyuki27: **Apa? kurang puas? Ckckck… cara apalagi yang harus Dini lakukan untuk memuaskan anda? (maksud lo?).

**Ky0uH1n4 'Putri' hYuUme3: **adegan kissingnya terlalu hot? Ah, biasa aja kok, malah ada fict romance rate T yang pernah Dini baca lebih hot dari Kissing GaaraShion. Yah, itu menurut pendapatku sih. *_*

**ZephyrAmfoter: **ah, Dini juga ikut terharu nih.. (lebay) :-p

**Wie uchiha: **Gomen, pairing SasuSaku tidak muncul di chap ini. *membungkukkan badan*, tapi Dini usahain, di chap depan ada kok…^^

**Safira Love SasuNaru: **Dini memang sengaja reader berpikir Akatsuki adalah tokoh Antagonis, tapi sepertinya di chap depan asumsi itu akan sedikit berubah… fufufu… kita lihat saja nanti.. *ditimpuk tong sampah*

**Raiha Laf Qyaza:** tebakan yang mana? Tentang siapa yang kissing? Tak apa kok. Dini yakin seluruh Reader juga tidak akan menyangka kalau yang kissing itu GaaraShion. Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk wajan* (Ke-PeDe-an banget sih lo!)

**Magrita love naruhina: **Dini juga suka, saat nulis adegan romance yang di chap lalu. Asal kamu tahu saja, Dini hampir dianggap gila karena senyum2 gaje di depan laptop sambil ngetik itu. Hohoho~~ (lo kan memang udh gila?)

**Numpang saran: **Gomen, telah mengecewakan anda tentang hadirnya Karin. Tenang saja, dia hanya angin lalu di fict ini. (Karin: apa lo bilang?). maaf, di chap ini masih belum bisa menampilkan pairing SasuSaku… (membungkukkan badan).

**Shard VLocasters: **Tak apa, Dini gak maksa kok untuk ninggalin review. Hanya saja, Dini berHARAP, jika ada waktu senggang, silahkan memberikan review…^^ (bukannya itu beda tipis?)

**Iqbal Fauzi:** Your welcome Iqbal…^^

**Sagaara: **Syukurlah, Dini juga suka dengan pairing GaaraShion. (wajar lah, lo kan yang buat pairing itu). tenang, Dini udah nentuin, ada dua pemuda yang akan membuat Sasu cemburu. Siapakah mereka? Lihat saja nanti. Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk tabung gas*

**Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia: **Sasuke ada rasa ama Karin? Entahlah *dijitak* (lo kan yang buat fic ini bego!). kau benar, urutan pairingnya memang seperti itu. Tepuk tangan untuk Mutia, hore! Sepertinya Dini mau nge-tamat-in fic DCDS dulu. Baru ngelanjutin 4SrigalaTampan, gomen anda harus menunggu dulu… (membungkukkan badan)

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Sasuke ada rasa ama Karin? Entahlah *dijitak* (lo kan yang buat fic ini bego!). Maaf, membuat anda menunggu lagi, coz di chap ini masih belum bisa menampilkan pairing SasuSaku… (membungkukkan badan). tapi Dini usahain, di chap depan ada kok…^^

**Ray Ichimaru: **Hehehe… Saat itu Shion kan lagi mabuk, makanya mau minta 'lagi'. Hohoho~~ (tertawa gaje).

**MamoChan: **masa lalu Tenten dkk udah dibahas di chap ini. Kalau yang itu, tentu saja Karin yang disingkirkan, Dini masih setia dengan pairing SasuSaku kok…^^

**Hinata sweet: **Sstt! Ke Sini, Dini berikan bocoran rahasia sedikit, *ngebisikin Hinata*. Akhir pairing fict ini adalah NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaraShion, dan SuiKarin. Aku serius,. (baka! Ini bukan rahasia lagi namanya bego!)

**Namikaze Sanaru: **tak apa kok manggil nee-san..^^. Status SasuSaku di masa lalu Naruto? Oh, yang itu masih rahasia.. *ditampol*. Widih… Minta yang rate M? ckckck… *geleng2 kepala* (Munafik lo! Padahal lo sendiri ada niat mau dibawa ke 'situ'. Fufufu) Buseet dah! 10 pertanyaan? Dini jadi ngerasa seperti diwawancarai aja, kayak artis, Hohoho~~ *dijitak* (ke-PeDe-an banget sih lo!) Wah… terimakasih sudah mempromosikan fict Dini. *menjabat tangan Sanaru* terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih terimakas –hmp! *disumpal kaos kaki*

**Namikaze sanaru: **Ok. Dini akan baca fict usulanmu itu…^^ Sepertinya Dini mau nge-tamat-in fic DCDS dulu. Baru ngelanjutin 4SrigalaTampan, gomen anda harus menunggu dulu… (membungkukkan badan)

**Amelia uchiha:** Gomen, telah mengecewakan anda tentang Karin yang hadir diantara SasuSaku. (membungkukkan badan). Tenang, Gaara-kun tidak akan mati kok…^^

**Nadia KireiChan: **hehehe… tak apa kok, Dini tidak marah anda men-review dobell…^^ ah, masa sih seperti rate M? O,o… tenang, akhirnya SasuSaku pasti jadian kok.. tentang Orochimaru, Dini tidak tahu kapan ngebahasnya, hehehe… (garuk2 belakang kepala)

**MamoChan: **Yg udah complate:

Keputusan Terakhir, rate T, Romance SasuSaku;

Kehidupan Baru, rated K+ Romance NaruHina;

Ku Takkan bisa, rate T, Romance NaruHina;

Agresif? No!, rated T, Romance+Humor SasuSaku.

Yg masih multiChap:

The Promotor Ala Anime, rate K, Humor.

Empat Srigala Tampan, rate T, Romance. SasuSaku & NaruHina

Si Pencopet, rate K+, romance NaruHina.

**.**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

**.**

Next chap:

'Deg!'

Perasaan tak enak mendadak menghantui Naruto dan Sasuke. kedua pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali berjalan menelusuri Hutan Oto. Seakan ada yang menarik hati mereka untuk segera meninggalkan Hutan Oto dan menemui 'seseorang' yang membutuhkan mereka. Meskipun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana?

"Hey kalian berdua! Jangan diam saja! Gaara-kun belum ditemukan nih!" seru Shion gelisah.

.

Sepertinya, banyak yang mempermasalahkan tentang rated fic ini. Padahal, Dini sudah merasa kalau fict ini masih pantas diletakkan di rated T…. Bagaimana menurut Anda? Masa Dini harus mengubahnya ke rated M? padahal kan banyak pembaca setia DCDS yang masih di bawah umur, (ngelirik Putri, Mutia, Uki, dll) *Death glare beruntun dari para Readers yang merasa tersinggung*.

Dini udah nentuin target. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, Fict ini akan selesai di chap 30! Banzai! Dengan begitu, Dini baru akan melanjutkan fic '4SrigalaTampan' & 'Si Pencopet'…

Hey! Sebentar lagi Ulang Tahunnya Sasuke-kun! Wah, Dini pengen buat fict OneShoot khusus B'Day Sasuke-kun… tapi Dini masih kekurangan ide… (Boong lo! Padahal kemaren lo ada niat buat fic special yg rated M. fufufu…) Diam Kau! Mohon maaf, jangan pedulikan omongan si 'Dark_dini' yang bicara di dalam kurung itu.. *ngebisikin readers* sst! Asal kalian tahu saja, si 'Dark_dini' itu adalah SETAN yang bersemayam di tubuh Dini… dia itu sudah Stress! (Hoy! Gua denger omongan lo tahu!)

.

Back to normal.

Ok. Review Again yah! Please… (pupy eye)

**#ArigatouGozaimasu#**

**~Dini-Chan~ ^_^**


	26. Cemburu?

**A/N: Maafkan Dini. Update sangat telat. (membungkukkan badan)**

**Langsung Saja. Happy Reading…^^**

…**.**

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**** NaruHina, SasuSaku, & GaaraShion.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**** ABAL ANEH! Miss Typo.**

**Notification: "blablabla"= Speaking (percakapan langsung)**

'**blablabla'=Inner (ucapan dalam hati)**

**Chapter: **'Cemburu?'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Kau terlalu naïf Gaara!"

.

.

Gaara tidak bergeming. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Rasa nyeri yang menjalar pada bagian perutnya semakin sakit tiada tara. Darah segar pun tidak berhenti untuk terus keluar dari celah lubang yang ditimbulkan dari tusukan tombak tadi. Tapi kenapa? Dia masih bisa bertahan dan maut pun sepertinya ragu untuk menjemputnya. Mungkin karena tikaman dari Sasori tadi tidak terkena organ vital yang mematikan… atau mungkin karena Tuhan masih belum mengijinkannya pergi, setidaknya masih ada 'seseorang' yang membutuhkan Gaara saat ini.

Sasori yang berdiri di belakang Gaara yang masih lelah tengkurap di atas tanah, menatap tubuh Gaara penuh arti. Tombak yang ia genggam hanya diayunkan memutar tanpa niat menancapkannya kembali pada tubuh Gaara yang sudah tidak berdaya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Gaara gerah. Kenapa kakaknya itu tidak mengakhiri saja sekalian. Membunuhnya di sini, seperti yang dia lakukan kepada paman tercintanya, Akira Sabaku….

"Kau tahu Gaara? Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti keputusan nenek Chiyo saja hah?" tanya Sasori seraya berjalan, menuju samping kepala Gaara yang terlentang di atas tanah. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mengejarku dan menyerahkan semua kasus-ku pada pihak berwajib? Seperti yang dilakukan nenek Chiyo.." Sasori berjongkok di hadapan Gaara, menatap mata jade yang sejak tadi memancarkan kemarahan.

Gaara sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasori, dia malah terus bertahan dengan death glare andalannya.

"Ckckck…" Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. "Malang sekali nasibmu yang tidak tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Gaara-chan~"

"Cih! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" akhirnya Gaara berbicara juga, meskipun kalimat yang dikeluarkan pertama kali bernada kasar. Tapi itu sukses membuat Sasori tertawa senang melihatnya.

Si sulung Sabaku itu mengacak rambut adik bungsunya dengan gemas, seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah baby face. Membuat Gaara tercengan melihatnya. 'Ini kakakku yang dulu'

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau mengetahui semuanya Gaara. Mungkin nenek Chiyo berpikiran sama denganku, karena itu dia membiarkan aku untuk menyampaikan langsung padamu. Percaya atau tidak. kau harus dengarkan ini…"

Gaara cengo, melihat kakaknya mendadak memasang wajah serius. Hey! Ada rahasia apa yang disembunyikan dariku?

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Satu hal yang dipikirkan Hinata dan Sakura saat ini….

'Naruto-kun….'

'Sasuke-kun….'

'TOLONG KAMI!'

.

.

.

'Deg!'

Perasaan tak enak mendadak menghantui Naruto dan Sasuke. kedua pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali berjalan menelusuri Hutan Oto. Seakan ada yang menarik hati mereka untuk segera meninggalkan Hutan Oto dan menemui 'seseorang' yang membutuhkan mereka. Meskipun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana?

"Hey kalian berdua! Jangan diam saja! Gaara-kun belum ditemukan nih!" seru Shion gelisah. Menydarkan kembali kedua pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang, melemparkan tatapan khawatir akan sesuatu. Dan tiga detik kemudian mereka sadar memiliki perasaan tak enak di luar sana.

"Teme. kau bisa temani Shion-chan sebentar kan? aku mau pergi mene–"

"Tidak! kau saja yang di sini. Dia kan temanmu." Lagipula siapa yang sejak awal memaksaku untuk mencari 'Rival'ku hah? Pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Hey! Gaara kan juga temanmu!" Naruto menunjuk dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik 'Siapa bilang?'

"T-teman-teman. I-ni kan…" panggilan Shion yang terdengar takut, menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke kembali. Kedua pemuda itu melihat Shion memungut jaket merah yang terletak di atas tanah. Raut wajah khawatir tampak jelas pada air muka Shion. "I-ni jaket merah yang digunakan Gaara tadi pagi…"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Pandangan Gaara mulai rabun, nafasnya pun semakin sesak, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa… tapi entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum tipis, terlebih lagi saat pendengarannya yang samar-samar menangkap suara jejak kaki yang semakin jelas terdengar. Menandakan ada beberapa orang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup karena lelah, dan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang…. Gaara masih sempat melihat sosok yang ia kenal itu dari kejauhan. Memekik histeris dan berlari ke arahnya. Dan Gaara masih sempat bernafas lega, karena 'Putri'-nya datang bersama dua 'pengawal' yang juga berlari di belakangnya…

"GAARA-KUN!"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sakura terus melayangkan pukulannya dan teknik-teknik karate yang selama ini dipelajarinya kepada orang-orang asing berbaju hitam –yang pasti mereka berniat buruk pada kedua siswi KHS tersebut.

Sementara Hinata yang selalu bicara lembut itu, kini hanya bisa berjuang mati-matian untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin seraya mengayunkan tasnya ke segala arah, sambil menutup mata. Pokoknya, jika dia merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya, tanpa melihat Hinata langsung memukul dan menendang asal orang tersebut… yang penting, Dia tidak ingin disentuh apalagi sampai dibawa pergi.

Hingga Sakura sadar, bagaimana pun dia berusaha melawan pria dewasa dengan jumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang. Dia hanya juara karate tingkat siswi… lambat laun dia pasti akan lelah… seperti sekarang.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kita lumpuhkan saja dua gadis ini." Sakura mendengar salah satu musuh berbicara di belakangnya. Dengan segera Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dan mata emeraldnya pun membulat sepenuhnya melihat serangan mendadak yang dikeluarkan musuhnya.

Pria dewasa itu kini mengayunkan balok kayu ke arah Sakura. Gadis bertopi merah itu hanya bisa diam membatu seraya menutup matanya. Berharap ada keajaiban terjadi hingga sang 'Malaikat' melindunginya. 'Sasuke-kun!'

.

.

'Eh?' kenapa selang tiga detik Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa, malah seperti mendengar suara rintihan… karena penasaran, Sakura pun membuka matanya. Dan lagi-lagi dia terkejut begitu melihat sosok siapa yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

"K-kau…"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sakura?"

…

Lagi-lagi Hinata menjerit begitu ada yang menangkap kedua lengannya dari belakang. Dia langsung meronta sekuat mungkin.

"Hey Hinata! Tenanglah! Ini aku!"

'Eh?' mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia kenali. Hinata membuka matanya, perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan kalau dia tidak salah duga mendengarnya…

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, mereka tidak sendirian. Ada Shion juga beberapa suster yang mendorong 'ranjang roda', dimana terdapat Gaara berbaring lemah tak sadarkah diri. Satu tujuan mereka saat ini… Ruang Gawat Darurat.

"Kalian tunggu di sini," pinta salah satu suster mencegat Shion dkk untuk masuk ke ruangan bersama Gaara.

"Tapi aku ingin menemani Gaara-kun!" tolak Shion dengan suara parau.

"Shion-chan. Tenangkan dirimu!" Naruto menahan bahu Shion yang gemetar hebat. Lalu membalik tubuh Shion agar menghadapnya, menatap mata ungu yang sembab itu. "Shion-chan. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku yakin Gaara pasti bertahan… Percayalah…"

Shion langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, bersamaan dengan tangis pecah Shion. "Hiks… G-gaa…ra…kun… hiks…" gadis itu mencoba mencari obat penenang dari temannya. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus punggung Shion…

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Tapi, jika boleh jujur. Si Uchiha bungsu itu juga sangat khawatir akan kondisi Gaara. Meskipun dia 'benci' dengan 'rival'nya itu..

"Dokter. Cepat masuk ke UGD. Ada pasien baru lagi yang terkena luka tusuk."

"Apa pasiennya anak muda lagi?"

"Iya dok."

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Baru lima menit lalu ada pasien anak muda yang terkena luka tembak akibat perkelahian. Tak disangka, lagi-lagi siswa dari KHS korbannya. Apa yang ini siswa dari KHS juga?"

"Saya belum memeriksa identitas lengkapnya dok. Sebaiknya Dokter cepat bantu kami," pinta suster seraya membuka pintu UGD dan mempersilahkan dokter memasuki ruangan.

Sasuke mematung. Setelah mendengar perbincangan singkat dokter dan suster yang melewati dirinya. 'Apa? Siswa KHS kena tembak? Siapa?' perasaan tak enak kembali merasuki Sasuke…

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Pasien siswa KHS yang baru masuk hari ini? Ada. Baru beberapa menit lalu keluar dari ruangan operasi, sekarang dia dipindahkan di ruangan ICU karena masih mengalami masa kritis dan koma. Namanya… Hyuuga–" belum selesai pegawai rumah sakit itu membaca info dari bukunya. Sasuke langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

.

.

Setelah berlari terburu-buru yang sukses menabrak beberapa orang di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, dan cukup menimbulkan kegaduhan. Pemuda berambut raven itu kini berhenti, tepat setelah melewati tikungan koridor dan berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan ICU. Mata onyx-nya melihat dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di kursi putih –yang bersandar di dinding rumah sakit…

"Apa benar lengan Senpai sudah baikan?" gadis berambut soft pink itu menyentuh lengan pria di sampingnya dimana lengannya diperban.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum.

"Tapi kan. Lenganmu ini terluka akibat kau menyelamatkanku. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir Itachi-senpai?"

"Kau ini. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Jangan memanggilku senpai. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya Sakura,"

"Ah. Maaf, aku lupa. Itachi…san…"

"Nah, gitu kan kedengarannya lebih bagus," Itachi mengacak rambut Sakura.

"EHM!" deheman keras itu sukses menarik perhatian Itachi dan Sakura. dua anak muda itu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan aura yang… 'berbeda?'

"Otouto?"

"Hn. Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di sini?" tanya Sasuke… sarkastik?

Sekilas Sasuke melirik Sakura. menatap tajam mata emerald-nya. Bukannya membalas tatapan mata onyx itu lebih lama, Sakura malah membuang muka. Mungkin gadis itu masih marah karena tadi siang Sasuke meninggalkannya di tengah jalan –setelah menjemput Karin di bandara.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang membuang muka, diikuti dengan raut wajah jengkel yang menghiasi Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Ho~ pacarmu ngambek Sasuke," Itachi menunjuk Sakura yang sukses berblushing ria. Yah, Itachi mengira Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran sejak kejadian makan malam di restaurant baratie (chap 20), dimana Sasuke menjadikan Sakura 'tameng' agar tidak ikut terlibat di dalam perjodohan Hiashi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Untuk apa dia ngambek?" ucapnya ketus. Hm, sepertinya si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak mempermasalahkan sebutan 'pacar'nya terhadap Sakura.

"Kau itu gimana sih? Punya pacar tidak dijaga dengan baik-baik. Masa' kau tidak mengantar Sakura pulang hingga selamat. Padahal kalian satu sekolah kan? Kemana saja kau?"

"Hey Baka Aniki! Dia kan Pacarku, Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Blush! 'A-apa-apaan nih! Bukannya main-mainan jadi pacarnya hanya sampai semalam di baratie ?' pikir Sakura sambil terus menunduk wajahnya yang memanas.

"Kau ini. Contohlah kakakmu ini. Meskipun terlambat, aku masih menyempatkan diriku untuk menjemput Hinata (calon tunanganku). Beruntung aku bisa menyusul Hinata dan Sakura tepat waktu. Jika tidak… pasti terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini…" Itachi mendadak menunduk, seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? dan Apakah….." Sasuke melirik pintu ICU dengan perasaan khawatir, "Apakah Hinata selamat…?"

.

.

.

'Sekelompok orang tidak dikenal menyerang Hinata dan Sakura di jalanan sepi. Dari gelagatnya, mereka tidak sepenuhnya berniat membunuh, tapi menculik! Entah siapa target mereka diantara dua gadis itu? … atau bisa jadi mereka menginginkan dua-duanya?

Beruntung Itachi –yang berniat menjemput Hinata, datang mencegah niat buruk mereka. Melihat Sakura yang hampir saja dipukul dengan balok kayu, si sulung Uchiha itu langsung menghalanginya.

Dan tidak disangka juga, Neji yang pulang dari café favorite-nya melewati 'TKP'. Otomatis dia menyelamatkan adik sepupunya itu…

Sayang, disaat posisi sudah bisa diputar balik. Dengan unggulnya kekuatan dua sulung pemuda dari dua klan berbeda, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dan larinya kelompok tak dikenal itu…

Mendadak kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi lagi…

"Awas! Itachi!"

'DOOR!'

"KYAAA!"

"NII-SAAN!"

"NEJI! Bertahanlah!"

…

"Pasien siswa KHS yang baru masuk hari ini? Ada. Baru beberapa menit lalu keluar dari ruangan operasi, sekarang dia dipindahkan di ruangan ICU karena masih mengalami masa kritis dan koma. Namanya… Hyuuga Neji"

…

Saat ini Hinata pergi menghubungi (menelpon) Ayahnya tentang kejadian ini… dari tadi dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sejak masuk rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia masih syok. Karena kejadian ini seperti dejavu baginya.

'Kiba-kun…'

'Neji-niisan…'

'Setelah ini siapa lagi? Tidak! aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi!'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Hey! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" ngomel pemuda itu ketika seorang gadis berambut indigo tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya.

"Ah! M-maaf. A-aku tidak sengaja," Hinata menunduk tiga kali pada orang itu, sebagai tanda penyesalanya yang telah berbuat ceroboh, atau bisa dibilang gadis itu tidak focus dengan jalannya. Alias melamun saat jalan. Yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan saat kau berada di tempat umum, seperti koridor rumah sakit.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata yang kembali dari toilet itu, berjalan menuju UGD dimana tadi Neji dioperasi. Tapi bukannya sekarang Neji sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan ICU? Dan yang berada di ruangan operasi itu, kini diisi oleh paisen baru…. Yaitu Gaara…. Yah, tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Hinata. Termasuk dengan adanya dua anak muda yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan ruangan operasi tersebut.

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Matanya yang sayu kini mulai menyipit. Melihat pemuda berambut spike kuning cerah, berseragam KHS, sedang berdiri menyampinginya…

'N-naruto-kun?'

Mata lavender milik Hinata membulat. Ketika dia sudah mencerna penglihatannya sepenuhnya. Dan dia sadar… Naruto tidak sendirian. Bahkan pemuda itu tengah memeluk gadis berambut kuning (yang sedang menangis) , seraya mengelus punggungnya (mencoba menenangkannya). Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata salah paham.

'Kenapa? Padahal baru tadi siang kita bersama… menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekolah dengan canda tawa seperti biasa. Dan kau juga tidak berhenti menggodaku saat itu. bahkan kau nekat mencium keningku di depan umum. Apa kau hanya mempermainkan aku Naruto-kun? Begitu kah?'

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata…. Dan…

Binggo!

Mata samudra milik Naruto membulat. Sementara Hinata masih diam terpaku… hingga gadis itu sadar dan mulai mengambil langkah mundur…

"H-hinata!"

Dan gadis berambut indigo itu pun kabur!

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Ini semua memang Salahmu Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut begitu Sakura mendadak berdiri dan menuding dadanya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Iya! Ini salahmu! Teganya dirimu meninggalkanku di depan gerbang sekolah tanpa mau mengantarku pulang! Pria macam apa kau ini! Hanya karena kedatangan Karin tadi siang. Kau mengacuhkanku begitu saja! Tak bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku Sasuke-kun! Padahal aku berharap kau yang datang menyelamatkan ku saat itu… tapi kenapa kau tidak datang? Kemana saja kau saat aku membutuhkanmu!"

"…"

"…"

Sakura menghela nafas. Rasanya dadanya sekarang sudah lega karena bisa mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang dipendamnya sejak tadi. Tapi sayangnya… gadis itu melupakan satu hal!

"Jadi… kau mengharapkanku datang?" ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan penuh selidik. Mencoba mencari suatu kebohongan atas pengakuan Sakura tadi. Tapi dia tidak menemukan hal itu.

'Oh tidak. apa tadi aku terlalu jujur?' pikir Sakura. Tanpa diundang semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. dan itu membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya, menyeringai tipis.

"Dan kau marah karena aku mengacuhkanmu karena Karin?" Sasuke lalu mencodongkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Sakura, dan dia sengaja berbisik … "Sakura… kau cemburu padaku yah?" seringai penuh kemenangan muncul di wajah Sasuke.

'Blush!' lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Tidak ingin dipermalukan lebih dari ini. Kebiasaan 'kasar' Sakura kumat lagi. Dengan kesal gadis itu menginjak kaki Sasuke tanpa ampun!

"Aaw!" rintih pemuda berkacamata itu seraya memegang telapak kakinya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" umpat Sakura kesal. Entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan di depannya. Gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi… lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Oi! T-tunggu dulu! Sakura!"

Itachi mendengus melihat tingkah adiknya itu, yang kini lari menyusul Sakura. meninggalkan Itachi sendiri di depan ruangan ICU.

Mata onyx-nya lalu melirik jendela kamar, dimana di baliknya terdapat pasien baru yang tidak sadarkah diri sejak tadi.

"…"

Itachi tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Neji menyelamatkannya saat itu? padahal kan hubungan mereka berdua satu tahun terakhir ini tidak bisa dibilang baik. Bahkan kesannya seakan Neji membencinya. Tapi kenapa? Saat seseorang tak dikenal, mengarahkan tembakan jauh pada Itachi, tanpa sengaja Neji yang melihatnya… malah mendorong Itachi menjauh, alhasil tembakan mengenai punggung Neji dan tembus, bersarang di sisi selaput jantungnya….

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan amarahnya. Kenapa lagi-lagi sahabatnya yang terkena sasaran? Dan siapa lagi orang yang ingin menembaknya saat itu?

"…"

Jangan-jangan…

'Drrt!' getaran ponselnya menyadarkan Itachi. Setelah melihat layar ponsel, mata onyx-nya membulat..

"Breksek kau Zet!" geram Itachi sinis tapi pelan setelah menerima panggilan ponselnya.

Tak ada suara yang menyahutnya, tapi Itachi bisa membayangkan dua orang kembar diseberang sana menyeringai.

"Cih! Apa maksudmu menembakku dari jauh seperti itu hah?" tuduh Itachi.

"_Ckckck… tenanglah sedikit Itachi-san, tak biasanya kau emosi seperti ini,"_ terdengar suara berat di ujung sana.

"_Yah, setidaknya kau juga memikirkan kesalahanmu dulu Itachi,"_ terdengar lagi suara lain dengan logat china-nya.

"Langsung saja pada inti kalian. Zet dan Tzu!" pinta Itachi sinis pada si kembar Zetzu.

Terdengar suara Tzu yang tertawa. Berbeda dengan Zet yang masih tenang. _"Itu salahmu Itachi-san. Kau melanggar peraturan kami."_ Ujar Zet.

"_Itachi. Kau sudah menggagalkan rencana kami. Karena itu kau pantas dibunuh," _timpal Tzu.

"Rencana kalian? Huh. Mana aku tahu kalau itu ulah kalian. Lagian salah sendiri kalian tidak memberitahukan aku apa-apa. Jadi kupikir para penculik ikan teri itu hanya penjahat biasa. Tidak tahunya suruhan kalian. Wajar dong kalau aku menyelamatkan calon tunanganku," bela Itachi.

"_Cih. Jangan mengelak Itachi. Kau sudah mengikhanati kami,"_

"_Oi Tzu. Ucapan Itachi-san ada benarnya,"_

"_Zet! Kau itu membela siapa sih!"_

"_Tidak-tidak. aku tidak berada di pihak siapa pun Tzu,"_

"_Kau ini kembaranku atau bukan?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak coba mengaca sendiri! Lihat. Kulitmu lebih hitam dariku,"_

"_Kaunya saja yang seperti mayat hidup!"_

"_Biarin. Daripada seperti mayat gosong!"_

Itachi hanya bisa swetdrop ria mendengar perkelahian si kembar di ujung sana. si kembar yang 'sangat akrab' bukan?

Setelah perdebatan panjang sejoli kembar tersebut berakhir, dengan hasil Itachi masih bisa dipercaya sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang baru. Kedua mata-mata handal akatsuki itu pun memberikan informasi dan tugas-tugas yang harus dilakukan Itachi. Mengingat tinggal beberapa hari lagi akan mencapai 'Puncak'nya

"_Tugas ini pasti mudah untukmu Itachi-san. Karena 'Dia' mulai dekat denganmu," _kata Zet

"_Semoga berhasil Itachi!"_ sahut Tzu

"Hn,"

Itachi pun memutuskan hubungan selulernya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menujunya. Itachi berbalik, melihat Hinata perlahan berhenti lari dan berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan ICU.

"Hinata…" panggil Itachi.

Namun Hinata tidak menyahut, jangankan noleh, melirik saja tidak…. pikiran gadis itu saat ini kacau, begitu pula dengan perasaannya. Dia mencoba memikirkan tentang Neji yang tidak sadarkan diri, berharap perasaan khawatir akan kesembuhan kakaknya kembali ke hatinya. Tapi, bayangan Naruto yang memeluk Shion tadi sama sekali tidak mau menghilang dari pikirannya. Malah perasaan khawatir akan kehilangan Naruto yang menyelimutinya.

Hinata tidak mau Naruto menjauh darinya. Kehilangan semua canda tawanya, kehilangan senyum tampan yang selalu ditunjukkan padanya, kehilangan 'obat penenangnya' kehilangan…..

Mendadak badan Hinata mulai gemetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, gadis itu juga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak.

Tapi Itachi yang melihat hal itu, dengan tanggap langsung menarik kepala Hinata ke dada bidangnya. Merangkulnya seraya mengusap punggungnya. Mencoba menenangkan Hinata seraya berucap. "Tak apa. Menangislah,"

Dan tangis Hinata pun pecah.

"Jangan Khawatir Hinata. Neji pasti segera sadar dan pulih," ujar Itachi lagi. Tanpa tahu dalam hati Hinata hanya meneriaki satu nama berulang kali.

'Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!'

.

.

.

'Bodoh. Untuk apa aku khawatir. Sampai mengira dia akan salah paham dan marah padaku. Aku hampir melupakan kalau hubungan kami hanya sekedar sahabat. Tidak lebih…. Dan Dia memiliki seseorang yang pasti akan menjaganya. Calon tunangannya…'

Perlahan pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik dan menjauh. Sebelum Itachi dan Hinata menyadari kehadirannya…

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Di taman belakang rumah sakit, tepatnya pada bangku di bawah pohon ek. Ada dua pemuda berseragam KHS yang sedang duduk bersisian. Pemuda berambut raven itu menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepada pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kau tidak pulang dobe? Ini kan sudah malam."

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa teme? kau mau mengantar ku pulang?"

"Enak saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku ayahmu apa?"

"Bukan ayahku. Kau kan pacarmu."

"Hah?"

"Hahahaha… aku hanya bercanda. Lihat ekspresi wajahmu itu. lucu sekali teme!"

"Baka Dobe!"

'Bletak!'

'Dasar! Aku sampai sempat pikir dia sudah tidak waras karena patah hati!' batin Sasuke.

"…"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Aneh. Tidak biasanya Naruto diam begitu saja setelah dijitak oleh Sasuke. biasanya kan dia mengamuk seperti rubah yang terinjak ekornya*?*

Hm… mungkin dugaan Sasuke ada benarnya. Naruto memang sudah tidak 'waras'….

"Kalau aku jadi kau…" Sasuke membuka minuman coffee-nya. "Aku pasti akan berusaha membunuh pria itu," ujarnya lalu meminum coffee.

Badan Naruto terlihat lebih tegang mendengarnya. "Ha ha ha (tawa paksa) lucu sekali Sasuke," kata Naruto lalu meminum sodanya.

"Hey. Aku serius!"

"Ho~ benarkah? Apa kau sampai hati untuk menghabisi saudaramu sendiri?"

"Tentu. Jika dia nekat mengambil 'Milik'ku"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. melihat Pemuda berkacamata itu menyeringai tipis.

"Asal kau tahu saja Naruto. Aku lebih mendukungmu daripada baka aniki itu!" Sasuke lalu merangkul pundak Naruto. "Bahkan aku mau menyusun rencana denganmu untuk menyingkirkan dia sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan kita. Bagaimana?"

"Kau Gila! Tapi…. Idemu keren juga," dan Naruto ikut menyeringai.

Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

(A/N: jangan pikir mereka berdua serius. Ini hanya salah satu cara agar sahabatmu kembali waras dan tertawa bersamamu,)

Getaran ponsel Naruto menghentikan canda tawa di antara mereka. Pemuda itu segera menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Ya Ino-senpai?... tidak. Saku-chan tidak bersama kami….. Apa? Belum pulang?…. Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya sekarang,"

Naruto memutuskan hubungan seluler, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. tapi sebelum Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan, Sasuke sudah menjawabnya.

"Tadi Sakura bersamaku. Tapi mendadak dia lari dan menghilang. Kupikir dia sudah pulang,"

"Tidak. kata Ino-senpai, dia belum pulang. Gawat. Kalau Saku-chan terlalu larut pulang malam, dia bisa kena marah sama neneknya yang galak itu,"

"Bodoh. Ada yang lebih gawat dari itu. kita tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang malam-malam begini," Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu segera berdiri dan melempar kaleng minumannya di tempat sampah.

"Oi Sasuke. kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mencarinya," Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto. "Sebelum aku terlambat untuk kedua kalinya," bisiknya.

"Dasar Teme! terlalu terburu-buru. Kenapa tidak coba menghubungi ponselnya saja dulu" gerutu Naruto.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

'Ting Tong'

Bunyi bel apartemen yang baru disewa hari ini. Menganggu aktifitas gadis berambut merah yang sedang asik membaca buku. Keningnya berkerut, lalu melirik jam dindingnya. Pukul 09.28 pm.

"Suigetsu! Apa kau memesan pizza malam ini?" seru gadis itu.

"Tidak!" seru Suigetsu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aneh, kalau begitu siapa yang bertamu ke apartemen ini malam-malam begini," guman gadis itu lagi.

'Ting Tong'

"Karin. Buka saja pintunya." Pinta Suigetsu dari dalam kamar mandi.

Karin mendengus kesal. Lalu meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan beranjak ke pintu utama. Dia mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintu. Melihat gadis bertopi merah berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Sakura…" sapa Karin setelah membuka pintu.

"Hai Karin. Maaf kalau aku menganggumu malam-malam begini…" Sakura membukkukan badannya.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Mm… a-ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu,"

"Kalau itu tentang buku kusam itu, sebaiknya jangan sek–"

"Bukan tentang buku itu," potong Sakura cepat seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan yah? Kalau begitu tentang apa?" Karin memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Itu…. tentang…" Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Mata emeraldnya berputar gelisah. Menunjukkan dia malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi Karin yang melihat gelagat itu, langsung bisa menebaknya.

"Oo… Tentang Sasuke yah?"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa kau–"

Karin langsung menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke apartement-nya. "Ayo. Kurasa aku bisa membantu hubungan kalian," senyum lebar terlihat di wajah Karin.

"Karin?"

"Tenang saja. Akan kuceritakan semua yang ku tahu tentang Sasuke." gadis berkacamata itu terlihat bersemangat sekali.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hinata duduk sendiri di bangku putih –yang bersandar di dinding rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia tadi bersama dengan 'kekasihnya' atau bisa dibilang calon tunangannya itu. tapi mendadak katanya Itachi ada urusan penting, yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri menunggu Neji di rumah sakit. Padahal Itachi sudah menyarankannya untuk pulang, tapi Hinata bersi keras menjaga kakaknya di rumah sakit. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi Hanabi juga akan datang ke rumah sakit.

"Kau Hinata kan?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunanya. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat perempuan berambut kuning berdiri di hadapannya.

"S-shion-san?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Kurasa ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu,"

"A-apa yang ing–"

"Ini tentang Naruto-kun."

"!"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar di pagar rumah kediaman yamanaka. Kali ini dia bisa bernafas lega, karena beberapa menit lalu Naruto menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau Sakura lagi main ke rumah temannya, dan sekarang ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda itu sebal, karena bisa-bisanya Sakura mau menerima telepon dari Naruto, sementara telepon dari Sasuke tidak diangkat sama sekali! Apa-apaan gadis ini? Apa dia masih marah karena kejadian tadi?

Maka dari itu, Sasuke menunggunya di depan rumah Sakura. Pemuda itu berpikir harus bertemu dan berbicara langsung pada gadis itu. Agar 'Masalah' ini harus segera selesai.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara sepeda motor mendekat dari ujung jalan. Entah kenapa Sasuke malah langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding pagar. Melihat pengendaran motor yang berhenti di depan rumah yamanaka.

Sakura segera turun dari tempat duduk belakang. Sementara pria yang mengendarainya menggunakan helm teropong sehingga Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang."

"Sama-sama. Lagipula mana tega aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini. Bahaya! Kau kan gadis yang manis." Goda pemuda bertaring satu yang masih mengunakan helmnya itu.

"Dasar gombal!" kata Sakura, tapi semburat merah sekilas muncul di pipinya.

Suigetsu terkekeh. "Ya sudahlah Sakura. Aku juga mau pulang. Bisa-bisa nenek sihir itu marah lagi kalau aku telat pulang. Jaa ne!"

"Jaa ne. Hati-hati di jalan"

Suigetsu pun melaju lagi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. 'Ternyata mereka berdua teman yang baik.' Pikir Sakura.

Gadis bertopi itu berbalik. Hendak memasuki rumahnya. Tapi mendadak dia terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya memasang wajah tak suka.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke saat itu. seperti 'kau masih marah padaku?' atau 'Dari mana saja kau?' atau 'Kenapa teleponku tidak dijawab?' atau yang lainnya. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan lain yang dikeluarkan Sasuke…

"Siapa laki-laki tadi?" nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura ketus seraya membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Gadis itu berjalan dan hendak melewati Sasuke, namun lengannya segera ditahan oleh Sasuke. memaksa Sakura untuk menatap mata Sasuke.

"Itu urusanku juga!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? " Sakura membalas dengan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

"Cih! Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Aku sudah Mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat teleponku. Kau sudah membuat aku–" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, ketika dia menyadari satu hal…

"Apa?" Sakura menuntut lanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

"Khawatir padamu…"

"…"

"…"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya itu.

"Sakura! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa laki-laki tadi?" tuntut Sasuke.

"A-aku sudah lelah Sasuke-kun. Biarkan aku pulang dan beristirahat." Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada lengannya. Dan berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Hey Tunggu! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Jangan emosi begitu Sasuke-kun! Katakan saja kalau sedang cemburu padaku!" Sakura menyempatkan dirinya menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke, bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Lalu Sakura kembali berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya.

"Yah! Aku memang Cemburu!"

"!"

Seketika langkah Sakura terhenti bertepatan dengan hilangnya senyuman gadis itu. Dia berdiri mematung membelakangi Sasuke.

Hey. Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Naruto masih duduk manis di bangku taman belakang rumah sakit. Wajahnya tertunduk seperti sedang merenung sesuatu.

Rasanya Naruto tadi ingin mengejek wajah Sasuke saat kalut mengetahui Sakura menghilang sebentar. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Cool Sasuke menampakkan wajah penuh emosi! Lucu sekali. Tapi bukannya tawa mengejek yang keluar dari Naruto, pemuda itu malah tersenyum miris.

Huh. Mana mungkin dia bisa menertawai temannya sedangkan kondisi dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih parah! Kalau sekarang Sasuke bisa bernafas lega karena Sakura sudah ditemukan. Tapi Naruto? Mana bisa dia bernafas lega saat melihat Hinata tenang dipelukan orang lain? Tentu saja tidak! malahan nafas Naruto menjadi sesak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia ledakan sekarang juga di tempat itu!

'Hinata…'

"Naruto-kun…"

"!"

Apa suara itu sungguhan? Atau hanya halusinasinya saja? Apa sepasang kaki yang berdiri di hadapannya juga dari ilusinya sendiri?

Perlahan Naruto mendongak untuk membuktikannya. Dan dia bertemu pandang dengan mata lavender milik gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa sirat mata itu menggambarkan sebuah ketegasaan? Dan itu membuat perasaan Naruto semakin tidak enak?

Oh Tuhan. Jangan biarkan gadis itu mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat nafas Naruto semakin sesak. Apalagi sampai melarang Naruto untuk melakukan…

Tidak! Biarkan Naruto melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Dan jangan katakan kalau Naruto tidak pantas 'melakukan'nya.

"Kita perlu bicara Naruto-kun…" nada ketegasan yang jarang tersirat dari gadis lembut itu, kini terpancarkan, menandakan bahwa ada hal serius yang memang harus dibicarakan….

Dan diakhiri…

**~~TBC~~**

Gomen kalau alurnya kecepatan dan chap-nya terlalu panjang. Apaboleh buat. Dini harus segera menyelesaikan fict ini! Sebelum Dini mudik ke Makassar. Oh~ Pantai Losari! I'm Coming! (Readers sweatdrop)

Next Chap: Judul 'Pengakuan'. Dan akhirnya pemeran utama kita akan segera melakukan adegan ciuman! Baik itu NaruHina ataupun SasuSaku! Yey. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Author dan Readers*Bletak!*

…

Terimakasih Banyak Atas Review!...^^

**Wie Uchiha:** Gaara terselamatkan kok. begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Hinata (untuk saat ini) Maaf update telat! Tapi chap ini ku panjangin agar memuaskan. Terimakasih sudan menunggu!^^

**ZephyrAmfoter:** yup. Dini memang sengaja membuka flashback Tenten dkk. Maaf update sangat telat!

**Ziory:** tidak-tidak. Gaara tidak akan mati…^^

**Ismail uzumaki: **Ada maksud tertentu Naruto mengajak Sasuke, yaitu agar membawakan perahu bot untuk menyebrangi sungai ke hutan oto, seperti sebelumnya. Dan alasan lainnya adalah karena Author menginginkannya! *PLaak!*

**FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y:** Maaf. Dini memang sengaja memanjangi lima chapther terakhir ini. Agar segera tamat. Mohon sabar menunggu yah… (membungkukkan badan). Salam kenal juga Renzy..^^

**Fuuyuki27:** maaf, update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**4ntk4-ch4n:** Tenten itu udah mati! *Bletak!* yup, sebenarnya Tenten manggil 'Hyuuga' bermaksud pada Neji, tapi nyatanya nyantol*?* ke pendengaran Hinata. Terimakasih Aka-chan bersedia menunggunya. Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Hydrangea Amutia:** nasib Gaara sudah diberitahukan di sini… ok. Akan tetap rated T…^^ Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Namikaze sanaru:** tenang. Dini tidak akan tega membunuh Sakura dan Hinata kok. SasuSaku rated M? dasar pervert! *Bletak!* (Loe sendiri sama aja bego!) hohoho~~ Dini sudah membuatnya… mau ke Tokyo? Kyaaa! Oleh-olehnya donk! Bawakan Dini Sasuke-kun yang asli! *Bletak! Plak! Duaagh! Buaak!* ok. Met pulang kampung*?*

**White rose: **yup putrinya memang Cuma satu. Kenapa dua-duanya? Di chap selanjutnya mungkin akan dijelaskan *?*… Wah… hebat. Tebakanmu ada yang benar dan ada yang salah. Hampir bener semua, aku salut loh… tepuk tangan untukmu. Prok! Prok! Prok! Tolong Dibantu yah? (loh kok jadi pak tarno?)

**Hinata-sweet: **ok. Tetap di rated T..^^ Akatsuki berperan dua-duanya Antagonis dan pratagonis juga :D (Maksud loe?). Dini usahakan fic ini kelar sebelum Dini mudik ke Makassar…^^ fic horror? Baiklah, mungkin setelah bulan puasa, Dini akan memcoba membuatnya. Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Nadia kireiChan:** tenang, DCDS akan tetap rated T! yup, ultah Sasuke-kun tgl 23 juli. Dini juga udah buat fict special B-Day-nya… Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan) aduh, sori. Dini tidak tahu caranya buat fic pakai Hp. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu…

**MamoChan:** Ok. DCDS tetap rated T! Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Magrita loves NaruHina:** sama2..^^ widih… kekasih? Di chap ini, NaruHina dan SasuSaku blom pacaran neng. Sabar… di chap terakhir baru mereka akan tersatukan*?* Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Amelia Uchiha: **ok. Sakura dan Hinata selamat. SasuSaku pacaran? Ada saatnya nanti. Fufufu~~ *bletak!* Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**SaGaara Tomiko:** bener. Akatsuki yang menyuruh para penculik itu! aku salut loh atas dugaanmu… tepuk tangan untukmu. Prok! Prok! Prok! Tolong Dibantu yah? (loh kok jadi pak tarno?) Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**PinQCloVer:** Ok. Chap ini Dini udah panjangin lebih!..^^ Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**SasuSaku d'Lover': **Ok. Akan Dini usahakan adegan SasuSaku dibayakin…^^ Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Safira Love SasuNaru:** itu Gaara! (nunjuk ranjang pasien) Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Black rose:** widih.. mana ada orang mati hidup lagi? Yah kecuali di fic, hal yang tak mungkin bisa terjadi. termasuk fic DCDS ini. Yah kita lihat saja nanti *BLetak!*

**Yuki aiko:** Salam kenal juga…^^ Ok. DCDS tetap rated T. Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Hinata-sweet: **Ok. Dini usahakan fic ini kelar sebelum Dini mudik ke Makassar…^^ fic horror? Baiklah, mungkin setelah bulan puasa, Dini akan memcoba membuatnya. Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Chai-Mo!:** Salam kenal juga..^^ terimakasih sudah menunggunya. Maaf update-nya sangat telat… (membungkukkan badan)

**Callmemoko:** Terimakasih atas pujiannya…^^

…

Ok. Dini tunggu Review lagi! Please… (pupy eye)

**#ArigatouGozaimasu#**

**~Dini-Chan~ ^_^**


	27. Pengakuan

**A/N: **Hai hai hai! (Nebar pesona tanpa merasa berdosa *BletaaK!*)

Wah wah, diluar dugaan Dini. Ternyata Dini memang tidak bisa menabak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Siapa yang nyangka fict ini udah laaaamaaaaa Hiatusnya. Ckckck malang sekali nasibmu nak (Sok tua *TendanG!*)

Sebenarnya Dini pengen kubur aja ini cerita *PlaaK!*. Tapi berhubung karena desakan dari teman-temanku, baik melalui Review, PM, FB. Yang memohon, meminta, memaksa, mengancem, bahkan ada yang sampai nangis-nangis darah gaje (ngibul elo!). kasihan juga kan kalau ceritanya dibiarkan begitu saja. . . akhirnya Dini bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini di sela-sela kesibukan Dini di dunia nyata.

Moga aja gak ada yang dendam sama Dini. Mohon maaf lah, Dini kan juga manusia biasa. . .(membungkukkan badan)

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friends $ $ $

* * *

**

**Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**** NaruHina, SasuSaku, & GaaraShion.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**** ABAL ANEH!**

**Chapter: **'Pengakuan'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Yah! Aku memang Cemburu!"

"!"

Seketika langkah Sakura terhenti bertepatan dengan hilangnya senyuman gadis itu. Dia berdiri mematung membelakangi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hening, selang beberapa detik. Hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura.

"Oi Sakura. . ."

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Sasuke harus bertindak membalik tubuh Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya. Sakura memasang wajah kesal seraya menatap tajam Sasuke.

Mendadak Sakura berseru lantang sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke, "Kau!"

"Apa?" kening Sasuke berkerut, heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Teman macam apa kau ini? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan banyak rahasia dariku!"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke semakin bingung. Tanpa dia sadari, Sakura sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Daripada gadis itu diam terpaku dengan rona merah di wajahnya dengan kata 'cemburu' yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke, lebih baik sekalian saja dia marah dan mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Sakura kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Karin dua puluh lima menit yang lalu.

**~Flashback~**

Sakura menyeruput teh hangat suduhan Karin, lalu kembali menatap Karin dengan heran. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Bukannya kau adalah err. . . mantannya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Karin tersenyum geli. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku ingin dia lebih bahagia dengan gadis lain, hm?"

Sakura masih terlihat ragu. "Kau yakin? Beneran nih? Rela?"

"Ya ampun Sakura," Karin menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke sudah lama berakhir, yah karena kami berdua memang sudah tidak merasa cocok lagi. Bagi kami menjadi teman akan terasa lebih baik sekarang."

Karin mengambil bantalan kursi di sampingnya lalu memeluknya. "Seperti kata orang awam biasanya, 'yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu.' Lagian sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang yang sangat tepat untukku," Karin tersenyum penuh arti.

Sakura hendak bertanya, namun terhenti karena terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Menampakkan Suigetsu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya menggenakan handuk putih yang melilit dipinggangnya dan selembar handuk lainnya yang melingkari lehernya.

"Ah. . .Segarnya. . ." guman Suigetsu yang masih belum paham dengan situasi sekitar. Matanya lalu mengerling ke arah sofa. "Oh ada Sakura yah? Malam!" sapanya santai.

Sakura mangap, karena belum sempat dia bicara, bantal sofa dari Karin sudah melayang dan mendarat indah di wajah Suigetsu.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu! Dan berpakaianlah yang sopan! Sui-kun no baka!" hardik Karin kesal dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Entah karena marah atau malu.

Suigetsu langsung menurutinya jika dia tidak ingin buku tebal di tangan Karin menjadi tersangka kedua atas isiden 'Peleparan indah pada wajahnya'.

Setelah menormalkan emosinya, Karin segera meminta maaf pada Sakura atas kejadian barusan. Sakura mencoba tersenyum memaklumi.

"Jadi. . . Apa yang membuatmu memilih Suigetsu daripada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi Karin tetap menjawab meskipun wajahnya kembali merona. "Aku sudah kapok dengan bocah seperti Sasuke. karena itu aku lebih memilih Suigetsu yang jauh lebih tua dari pada aku,"

Melihat mimik wajah Sakura yang mendadak bingung, membuat Karin terkejut. "Masa' hal sepele seperti itu Sasuke tidak memberitahukan padamu?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung.

Dia merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh sedunia saat mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Karin. "Aku ini dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, Sakura. . ."

**~Flashback off~**

"Kalau saja dari awal aku tahu hal itu, aku pasti akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan sopan, 'Karin-neesan' misalnya," ujar Sakura kesal. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Lalu yang kedua!" seru Sakura lagi, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk berbicara. "Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau topi ini memang milikmu! Dan malangnya, info ini aku tahu dari kakakmu bukan dari dirimu sendiri Sasuke-kun! Padahal kupikir kita teman, tapi kenapa kau tidak jujur saja!" Sakura melepaskan topi merah yang digenakannya, lalu diayunkan untuk memukul dada Sasuke berulang kali, melampiaskan amarahnya pada kegiatan tersebut.

Tak lama Sasuke terdiam, tangannya bergerak menghentikan lengan Sakura. "Sudah puas marahnya?"

Sakura semakin cemberut, ia menarik lengannya lalu melempar topi merah itu ke dada Sasuke, hingga topi malang itu terjatuh di permukaan tanah.

"Aku masih marah padamu!" ngaku Sakura masih dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa? Karena cemburu dengan Karin?" sebuah pertanyaan menjebak dilontarkan Sasuke, dan bodohnya, Sakura yang terbawa emosi tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Bukan hanya karena itu Sasuke-kun! Cemburu sih memang iya! Tapi kau juga seharusnya dari awal jujur pada–" Sakura membeku, begitu menyadari dengan kalimat apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Oh Tidak! lagi-lagi dia keceplosan. Sampai kapan sifat buruknya ini akan hilang?

Dengan ragu, ia melirik wajah Sasuke yang masih menampakkan raut datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir Sasuke, membuat Sakura bergidik.

Takut dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi, salah satunya berbuat salah tingkah di depan Sasuke. Sakura mengambil langkah mundur, berniat segera lari memasuki rumahnya. Namun lagi-lagi usaha itu digagalkan Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Terlalu mendadak, membuat Sakura terkejut. Selisih tinggi sebesar tujuh centi mengakibatkan wajah Sakura menabrak bahu Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya sedikit membulat, bertepatan dengan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang. Didekap seperti itu membuat tubuh Sakura seolah membeku di bokahan batu es dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, hanya saja tubuhnya terasa lebih panas bukan dingin yang menggigil.

Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggul Sakura, dan hembusan nafas panas terasa di atas ubun-ubun Sakura, memberikan sensasi nyaman tapi aneh yang membuat sekujur kulit Sakura merinding.

"Sakura. . ." bahkan suara berat yang terdengar lebih dekat kini, membuat Sakura seakan meleleh di tempat. "Dengarkan aku dulu. . ."

Lidah Sakura terasa keluh, sehingga dia hanya mampu menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku tidak memberitahukanmu tentang Karin karena kupikir itu tidak penting bagimu. Tak ku sangka ternyata kau cemburu padanya," tutur Sasuke, membuat Sakura langsung berblushing ria di balik bahu Sasuke.

Hening. Keduanya tak ingin mengubah posisi masing-masing. Sakura sendiri tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya, takut bila Sasuke melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan lagi.

"Sakura. . ."

"Y-ya?" butuh usaha keras bagi Sakura untuk menggerakan lidahnya.

"Lain kali jangan mencoba menjauh dariku," lirih Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja karena aku takut. . ." Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Sakura sendiri bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka berdua seolah bersahutan dengan kencangnya.

Kali ini Sasuke berucap dengan pelannya seolah berupa bisikan tepat di samping telinga Sakura, dan itu sangat jelas terdengar oleh Sakura.

". . . Aku takut kehilangan dirimu. . . ."

Sakura yakin detak jantungnya sempat berhenti walaupun setengah detik saja saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya, paru-parunya seakan terikat membuat nafasnya sesak. Kedua tangannya perlahan membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan meremas kemeja di balik punggung Sasuke.

". . . Karena kau adalah milikku . . . Iya kan Sakura?" secara tak langsung, kalimat Sasuke ini termasuk permintaan yang memaksa dan tak ingin mendengar kata tidak dari lawan bicaranya. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

Karena biarpun tenggorokan Sakura terasa kering untuk bersuara, dia tetap mengiyakan pernyataan Sasuke dengan tanda anggukan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Rasa bahagia Sakura yang tak terbendung lagi akhirnya lepas, perasaan hangat di dadanya tersalurkan pada kedua matanya yang berair. Seolah dibebaskan oleh tali yang mengikat paru-parunya, kedua bahunya berguncang menyalurkan rasa syukur. Senyuman bahagia pun menghiasi tangis lega yang dikeluarkan Sakura di balik bahu Sasuke, di dalam pelukan Sasuke, dan di dalam hati Sasuke.

Gadis itu memanjat doa syukur karena ternyata pemuda yang diinginkannya juga tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

–Fin–? Oh tidak, hanya bercanda… :D

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Kita perlu bicara Naruto-kun…" nada ketegasan yang jarang tersirat dari gadis lembut itu, kini terpancarkan, menandakan bahwa ada hal serius yang memang harus dibicarakan dan diakhiri…

Naruto mulai takut dengan dugaan buruknya selama ini akan terjadi. Mengingat sifat Hinata yang lebih mementingkan perasaan ayahnya dari pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa jadi dia akan meminta Naruto untuk menjauhinya dan melupakannya. Agar masalah ini segera selesai, dan Hinata bisa hidup selamanya dengan orang pilihan ayahnya.

Tidak! Naruto tidak ingin kalau Hinata melarang Naruto untuk mendekatinya. Naruto tidak keberatan jika Hinata masih menolaknya, dia juga tidak keberatan jika Hinata lebih memilih pria lain, tapi Naruto tidak bisa terima jika Hinata melarangnya berjuang untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali.

"Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan Shion tadi t-tentang dirimu Naruto-kun. Dan aku sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan," tutur Hinata.

Nyali Naruto mulai ciut. 'Memangnya apa saja yang dikatakan Shion-chan? Kuharap itu bukan hal yang memojokkanku' pikir Naruto.

"S-sudah cukup dengan semua kesedihan yang kita pendam Naruto-kun. Aku mau ini semua berakhir, karena itu. . . Aku ingin. . ." Hinata menunduk, menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin takut.

Naruto menutup kelopak matanya dengan erat, kedua tangannya juga hendak menutup telinganya tapi tidak jadi karena tak ingin menyinggung Hinata. Dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Walaupun itu menyakitkan. Tapi ternyata, kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata diluar dugaan Naruto.

". . . Aku ingin kau memperjuangkanku Naruto-kun. . ."

Naruto langsung membuka matanya, hingga ia dapat melihat Hinata merona merah di hadapannya. "A-apa tadi? Coba kau ulangi Hinata-chan," pinta Naruto mengira ia barusan salah dengar.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya tadi.

"Aku sudah berubah pikiran Naruto-kun. Awalnya kupikir, a-aku bisa melupakanmu, kupikir aku bisa mengubah perasaan lebihku terhadapmu menjadi perasan biasa layaknya seorang teman. Tapi nyatanya tak bisa Naruto-kun," Hinata menunduk seraya menggeleng lemah.

Kedua tangan Hinata gemetar dan saling bertautan. "A-aku tak sanggup jika melihatmu bersama gadis lain, Aku tak sanggup jika kau meninggalkanku, A-aku tak sanggup jika bukan kau yang berada di sisiku."

Tak ada reaksi yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Masih tetap berdiri dan terus memandang Hinata. Mencoba mencari kejujuran dari ucapan Hinata barusan.

Perlahan Hinata menengadah, memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata Naruto. "Kau benar Naruto-kun! Aku bukan boneka yang bisa dikendalikan begitu saja oleh ayahku! Aku memiliki perasaan! Benar yang dikatakan Saku-chan! Aku punya pilihan. Dan aku memilihmu Naruto-kun!"

Kehangatan mulai menjalar di hati Naruto.

Suara Hinata semakin serak, matanya mulai berair. "T-tapi aku tidak mampu sendirian berontak terhadap keputusan ayahku! Aku butuh bantuanmu Naruto-kun! Bantu aku! Rebut Aku! Bebaskan Aku! Kalau bisa bawalah aku lari bersamamu!" tangis kecil Hinata mulai pecah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tangisannya sekaligus rasa malunya. Hinata sendiri tidak menyangka bisa mengatakan hal ini semua.

Apalagi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terperangah, gadis di hadapannya seperti bukan Hinata yang selama ini Naruto kenal. Bukannya Hinata itu orangnya pemalu, dan lebih memilih memendam perasaannya daripada mengungkapkan terang-terangan seperti ini. Gerangan apa yang membuat Hinata bisa berubah seperti ini? Tapi yang jelas, dengan pengakuan Hinata barusan, semua terasa jelas bagi Naruto. Dan kini pemuda itu bisa bernafas lega.

Hinata terus terisak sendiri, hingga Naruto mendekatinya dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sudahlah. . ." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus rambut indigo panjangnya. "Kau tahu Hinata-chan? Tanpa kau memintanya aku sudah pasti akan melakukannya. . . Karena aku juga tak ingin jauh darimu. . ." Naruto mengakhiri ucapan tulusnya dengan mengecup kening Hinata. Membuat perasaan Hinata yang awalnya galau, mulai terasa tenang, bahkan sangat nyaman.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Tangis Sakura sudah mereda, namun Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Kau tahu? Dekapan hangat itu terasa sayang untuk dipisahkan bagi mereka berdua. (Ciyeee….. yang lagi kasmaran nih ye *Plakk!*)

"Sasuke-kun. . ."

"Hn."

"Apa boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal kalau topi merah itu adalah milikmu?"

Lama tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Sakura penasaran dan menengadah untuk melihat raut wajah pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Jawab aku!" tuntut Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Topi itu 'kan sudah lama menjadi milikmu."

"Tapi tetap saja! Itu pemberian darimu! Setidaknya sejak awal kau memberitahukannya padaku. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu –bla bla bla." Sakura terus mengomel. Membuat suasana romantis barusan terusik.

Dengusan bosan terdengar dari Sasuke. Satu tindakan cepat segera ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan suasana indah tadi.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang pinggul Sakura, menariknya kembali agar lebih dekat. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan punggung Sakura agar tak manjauh. Wajah Sasuke sengaja menunduk, membuat kening keduanya hampir saling bersentuhan.

Sakura langsung bungkam dan kembali membeku. Jarak hidung yang tinggal berapa inci lagi membuat hembusan nafas mereka berdua seakan terhubung dalam irama yang memabukkan.

Dua pasang mata itu saling memandang, namun masih ada penghalang yang janggal bagi Sakura. Tangan kanan Sakura perlahan terangkat, ia memegang ganggang kacamata Sasuke dan menariknya lepas dari wajah Sasuke. Si pemuda tak keberatan akan hal itu, malah tersenyum tipis melihat tindakan berani Sakura.

Balasan senyum yang tak kalah manis diperlihatkan oleh Sakura, sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kanan. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Sasuke. Hingga wajah keduanya saling mendekat untuk menghilangkan jarak diantaranya.

Bibir keduanya bertemu, saling menekan lembut. Hingga Sasuke memberanikan diri melumat duluan bibir ranum Sakura. Gadis itu merinding, tangannya gemetar, dan kacamata yang dia pegang langsung terjatuh begitu lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tangan kanan Sakura lalu ikut bergabung dengan tangan kirinya untuk meremas rambut raven Sasuke yang mencuat kebelakang. Sakura mulai terbiasa membalas kenakalan lidah Sasuke dalam rongga mulutnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia pasti akan kalah dalam permainan lidah ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya. Pada malam ini, mereka mengabaikan benda (yang awalnya penting bagi mereka) tergeletak di kedua sisi kakinya. Topi merah yang kotor oleh debu, dan kacamata yang sudah retak tak layak pakai. . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Hinata!" suara seseorang terdengar, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

Gadis yang dipanggil mulai panic karena ia mengenal betul suara itu. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menarik Hinata ke balik pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Sembunyi di balik bayangan pohon agar tak ketahuan Itachi, yang sedang mencari calon tunangannya itu.

"Hinata!" Itachi kembali memanggil sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia mulai khawatir, padahal baru sepuluh menit dia tinggalkan Hinata di rumah sakit, sekarang gadis itu hilang entah kemana, ditambah lagi ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

Perlahan terdengar langkah kaki Itachi mulai menjauhi dari tempat itu. Seharusnya Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena itu, tapi malangnya nafasnya seakan terasa sesak dengan rona merah yang selalu setia di wajahnya. Gimana tidak? saat ini posisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak bebas, itu dikarenakan Naruto yang menghimpit tubuhnya dengan batang pohon yang sudah menempel di punggung Hinata. Oh tidak, jantung Hinata sudah terasa ingin lompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata sebisa mungkin ingin mendorong dada Naruto agar dia bisa bernafas lega.

"Ssst! Jangan ribut Hinata-chan. Nanti Itachi-nii bisa menemukan kita," pinta Naruto berbisik seraya menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan telunjuknya. Entah dari sananya Naruto itu bodoh atau dia memang pura-pura bodoh, sudah jelas tak terdengar lagi suara Itachi yang meninggalkan tempat itu satu menit yang lalu. Mana mungkin dia bisa mendengar suara Hinata maupun Naruto yang kelewat pelan, 'kan?

Telunjuk kanan Naruto perlahan turun, menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya agar tak lagi menunduk. Kendati mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon, tapi mereka masih bisa melihat jelas wajah di hadapannya.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang, terpaku, seakan mengirim sebuah pesan isarat hati yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Bagi Hinata, mata sapphire Naruto terlalu sejuk dipandang hingga membuatnya mabuk sendiri bila melihatnya. Sedangkan bagi Naruto, mata lavender Hinata terlalu mempesona hingga ia seakan ditarik oleh medan magnet di dalamnya. Seperti kata pepatah, 'Dari mata turun ke hati,' bukan 'dari mulut turun ke lambung,'

Wajah Naruto perlahan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Melihat gelagat yang pernah dialaminya itu, membuat degup jantung Hinata kembali berdetak kencang.

Tangan kanan Naruto terus memegang dagu Hinata agar kali dia tidak menghindar, meskipun tanpa itu Hinata pasti tak kan menolak kali ini, karena dia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Terbukti dengan berhentinya Hinata mendorong bahu Naruto.

Hinata bisa melihat jelas kelopak mata Naruto yang perlahan tertutup dan semakin mendekat. Hinata juga ikut menutup matanya, mencoba rilekskan dirinya, meskipun badannya kembali membeku saat bibir hangat Naruto menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Tekanan lembut diberikan bibir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu melumat bibir ranum Hinata, membuat tekanan darah Hinata berdesir hebat ke permukaan kulitnya, wajahnya kembali memanas. Tangan Hinata meremas kedua bahu Naruto yang dilapisi kemeja, ketika merasakan lidah Naruto masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sesekali Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melawan lidah hangat Naruto, meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan luluh juga dalam gulatan tersebut.

Panas dalam rongga mulut mereka tidak sebanding dengan kesejukan hati yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Hembusan angin malam, dan bayangan pohon yang menutupi mereka dari sinar rembulan, membuat kesan romantis tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Gaara perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjapnya sesaat untuk membiasakan diri dari sinar lampu yang begitu menyengat penglihatannya. Kesadarannya kembali normal, benda dengan dominasi warna putih dan hijau muda, juga bau menyengat kimiawi khas obat, meyakinkan Gaara bahwa dia sekarang berada di kamar inap rumah sakit.

Sesuatu yang menahan berat tangan kanannya, mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Pemuda dengan perban di kepalanya itu menongek ke samping. Melihat pemilik rambut kuning panjang sedang terlelap dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan mengenggam tangan Gaara sebagai bantal kepalanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. 'Shion. . .' panggilnya dalam hati.

Mungkin karena sudah memiliki ikatan batin atau memang hanya kebetulan belaka, Shion ikut terjaga dari tidurnya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucek kedua matanya. Tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara, Shion melirik jam dinding seraya menguap.

"Hoaaam. . . Aku ketiduran ya?" pertanyaan itu sebenarnya dimaksudkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi jawaban "Hn," yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari Gaara, hampir membuat Shion terlonjak kaget.

Shion menunjuk Gaara dengan tatapan horror. "K. . .k-kau sudah sadar?"

"Hn,"

Perlahan raut wajah Shion kembali tenang, bahkan terlihat seolah lega dari kekhawatirannya semula. "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan suster," Shion hendak berdiri, namun tangannya yang masih mengenggam tangan Gaara, tertarik ke arah pemuda itu.

Gaara menariknya, mengisyaratkan agar Shion tak usah pergi. Tapi malangnya, Shion yang baru saja bangun tidur sedikit linglung, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, menimpa Gaara yang sedang berbaring.

"Akh!" Gaara meringis karena Shion menindih luka di pinggulnya.

"M-maaf." Shion gelagapan, ia ingin bangkit namun lagi-lagi tangan Gaara menahan pinggang Shion.

"Tak apa," guman Gaara tak keberatan.

Kedua tangan Shion bertumpu di kedua sisi wajah Gaara. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Mata jade dan mata violet itu saling bertemu pandang. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hingga Shion tersenyum, bukan senyum sinis ataupun senyum mengejek seperti yang biasa diberikan Gaara jika mereka lagi bertengkar. Kali ini sebuah senyum malu-malu dimana mata violet itu melirik ke arah lain, dan garis merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Gaara menahan tawanya dalam hati, dan dia ikut tersenyum tipis. Karena terlalu lelah –mungkin pengaruh obat– kelopak mata Gaara menutup, meskipun kesadaran belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Terimakasih," guman Gaara pelan.

Shion terkejut. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menyusulku di hutan Oto."

Gadis yang menindih Gaara itu kembali tersenyum tulus. Sayang, Gaara yang menutup mata tidak melihatnya.

"Terimakasih juga untukmu," balas Shion.

Kening Gaara berkerut. "Untuk apa?" dia mengulangi pertanyaan sama dari Shion sebelumnya.

"Karena. . . Kau mengabulkan permintaanku. . ."

"Permintaan yang mana?" Gaara belum mengerti.

Shion menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya, dengan menidurkan kepalanya di atas dada Gaara. "Yang saat itu loh." Shion sangat malu saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu. "Waktu kau pulang tengah malam. . ."

Gaara mencoba memutar memorinya, kira-kira apa yang pernah diminta oleh Shion? Jangan-jangan. . .

~Flashback~~

Malam itu, Shion yang setengah mabuk menarik leher Gaara agar menindihnya di atas sofa. Gadis itu kembali menarik kepala Gaara mendekat, hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Jangan… tinggalkan aku, seperti yang lain… Gaara-kun…"

~Flashback off~

"Aku sangat senang kau selamat Gaara-kun. . . Kau masih ada di sini. . ." guman Shion.

Gaara tersenyum. "Oh yang itu. Kau masih ingat kejadian malam itu rupanya. Kupikir kau mabuk,"

"A-aku memang mabuk! Aku tidak sadar dengan yang kulakukan saat itu!" sangkal Shion setengah berdusta, wajahnya kembali merona mengingat ciuman pertama mereka saat itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Hembusan nafasnya terlihat teratur.

"Gaara-kun? Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Shion memastikan seraya menengadah, melihat wajah lelap Gaara.

Gaara yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk kesadarannya masih sempat berguman "Hn." Kali ini dia benar-benar lelah, ingin rasanya segera terlelap kembali.

Shion menatap wajah polos Gaara. Dia baru sadar, wajah teman masa kecilnya ini sedikit berubah. Lebih terlihat. . . tampan. . . keren. . . dan lebih menarik dari orang manapun yang pernah Shion temui dalam hidupnya. Dan mata Shion benar-benar tak ingin lepas dari cowok yang terlelap di bawahnya ini.

"Gaara-kun," Shion kembali memanggil. "A-aku. . ." perlahan tangan Shion mengusap tulang pipi Gaara. "Saat ini jantungku berdetak sangat kencang Gaara-kun. . ." tutur Shion. Rasanya ia ingin melihat wajah Gaara lebih dekat lagi. "Tapi. . ." ada ketertarikan sendiri bagi Shion untuk mengecilkan jarak di antara mereka. "Aku menyukai hal ini. . ." hembusan nafas keduanya pun sama-sama terhambat karena ulah Shion.

Gaara yang seharusnya sejak tadi terlelap, mendadak pikirannya terasa dibanting 180'derajat. Kesadarannya kembali normal begitu Shion dengan beraninya mengecup bibir Gaara. Menekannya, memberikan kembali rasa menyenangkan pada bibirnya yang tak ingin Gaara akhiri secepat mungkin.

Tangan kiri Gaara yang tersambung oleh infuse, dipaksakan bergerak oleh pemilik sarafnya. Naik ke atas untuk menekan kepala Shion, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dia mulai sendiri. Shion sedikit tersentak, namun tak menolak, karena bibir Gaara yang melumat dan menyeruak masuk ke rongga mulutnya, bukan kali pertamanya saat ini.

Bagaikan sebuah dejavu, hanya saja kali ini posisi mereka berubah. Shion yang menindih Gaara, juga kesadaran Shion benar-benar normal. Dan Shion juga menginginkan hal ini terjadi dengan sepenuh hati, bukan karena pengaruh sake yang berbau alcohol. . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hari ini KHS diliburkan, entah karena apa, mungkin insiden tertembaknya siswa KHS kemarin oleh orang yang tak dikenal membuat pihak sekolah khawatir akan keselamatan siswanya.

Dan hari ini benar-benar dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk segera melanjutkan penyelidikannya. Pagi tadi dia dan Naruto sudah menjenguk Gaara yang telah sadarkan diri. Gaara tak banyak cerita tentang apa yang dia alami di Hutan Oto. Tapi Gaara menyampaikan pentunjuk yang dia dengar dari kakaknya, Sasori Sabaku, anggota Akatsuki itu sendiri.

"Ada salah satu anggota baru Akatsuki yang berasal dari anbu konoha itu sendiri. Dia kunci dalam misi akatsuki selanjutnya. Dan satu hal lagi, 'permainan' hutan Oto **tidak sepenuhnya** Akatsuki yang memegang."

Terkesan aneh memang. Kok bisa Sasori malah menyampaikan hal itu pada Gaara, dan kenapa juga Gaara mempercayainya begitu saja? Anehnya lagi, jelas-jelas Gaara kalah dalam pertarungan, namun tampaknya Sasori enggan menghabisi adik bungsunya itu. Gaara pun tak lagi membahas tentang kebenciannya pada kakak tersayang itu. Entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di hutan Oto, Sasuke tidak mau ambil peduli dengan urusan pribadi keluarga Sabaku tersebut.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya di atas kecepatan normal, ia harus segera sampai di kantor pusat anbu dan mengecek info nama-nama anbu yang mungkin saja mencurigakan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke senang bergerak sendiri, dia biarkan Naruto pergi menemui Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura. . .

_Rescue-tai mo yondeoita_

_Dakara Please Kiss me_

_Please Kiss me_

_All Night. . ._

Dering ponsel Sasuke yang sudah berubah sejak semalam, kini berbunyi. Sasuke segera memasang handset di telinganya dan menjawab panggilan seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya, tanpa menghentikan laju mobil tentunya.

"Ya Sakura,"

"_Kau ada dimana sekarang Sasuke-kun?"_

"Di jalan."

"_Kalau gitu segera ke toko NICO ya? Aku tunggu di sini."_

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Tapi jalanku berlawanan arah dengan toko NICO."

"_Kau tinggal putar balik saja. Gampang kan?" _ujar Sakura santai.

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku sekarang dalam penyelidikan Sakura, tak bisa diganggu."

"_Penyelidikan apa? Lagi-lagi kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" _Sakura mendengus kesal di ujung telpon.

"Maaf,"

"_Ya sudah, kau tunda saja dulu penyelidikanmu itu. Dan temui aku sekarang. Soalnya aku sudah janji kita akan mengadakan double date bersama Hinata dengan Naruto."_

"Apa?" giliran Sasuke yang terkejut. "Double date? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku?"

"_Apa aku salah? Kupikir kau juga pasti akan mau. . ." _terdengar suara Sakura yang kecewa.

"Bukannya begitu Sakura. Tapi 'kan tidak harus sekarang?" terang Sasuke.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Sakura mengakhiri hubungan selulernya dengan ucapan, _"Aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini, kalau kau tak datang, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu selama seminggu."_ Atau bisa dibilang itu sebuah ancaman daripada sekedar ucapan.

Dan hubungan ponsel pun terputus. Sasuke bengong sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal.

Laju mobilnya berkurang, Sasuke lalu memutar arah mobilnya sambil berguman, "Ugh! Kenapa harus gadis keras kepala ini yang kusukai."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, ia mengabaikan ambisi penyelidikannya hanya demi seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Toko NICO, toko besar yang terkenal dengan peralatan music paling lengkap di kota Konoha, dilengkapi dengan café di dalamnya berfasilitas full music yang selalu berganti gender music tiap harinya. Dan tema hari ini bergender R&B.

Sakura duduk sendiri di salah satu meja sudut. Ia menikmati minuman sodanya, sesekali kakinya menghentakkan lantai mengikuti alunan music. Tak lama Naruto datang menggandeng Hinata dengan mesrahnya, tak peduli selama tak ada keluarga Hyuuga maupun Uchiha yang melihatnya, keculai Sasuke tentunya.

Mereka bertiga saling berbincang dengan serunya, merindukan suasana persahabatan seperti sebelumnya, wajar lah, akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang kumpul bertiga seperti ini.

Bosan menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang, Naruto mengusulkan untuk berkeliling di penjuru toko, melihat peralatan music meskipun mereka tak terlalu paham tentang alat music.

Singgah di depan alat pemetik gitar, Naruto dengan isengnya mengambil salah satu gitar berwarna merah dengan gambar rock star. Pemuda itu memasang gaya ala pemain gitar terkenal, pura-pura memainkannya. Dengan sombong, tangannya bergerak ahli meskipun tak ada satu pun suara yang terdengar kecuali music yang diputar toko.

Sakura dan Hinata saling memandang sebelum tersenyum, keduanya pun ikut berpura-pura sebagai fans berat yang bersorak riang seraya bertepuk tangan. Music berakhir, Naruto pun berhenti, ia mengecup telapak tangannya sendiri dan meniupnya beberapa kali seakan melepaskan ciuman tangan ke segala arah.

"Ayo lady, dimana yang perlu saya tanda tangani?" Naruto masih berakting layaknya artis terkenal.

"Huh! Belagu kau!" Sakura mendorong bahu Naruto dengan candanya.

Naruto nyengir. Hinata terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Namun tawa Hinata langsung terhenti begitu ada lengan besar yang merangkul lehernya dari belakang bertepatan dengan benda dingin yang menempel di sudut keningnya.

Hinata membeku, Naruto mendelik, Sakura nyaris menjerit. Melihat orang asing menggenakan jaket hitam bertundung dan bermasker pada wajahnya, hingga hanya mata hitamnya saja yang nampak, mendekap leher Hinata dan mengacungkan mulut pistol di sudut kening si gadis.

Awalnya Naruto kira orang itu adalah perampok toko. Tapi dia salah, karena orang itu hanya sendirian, mana mungkin ngerampok toko besar dengan seorang diri? Pria misterius tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia hanya melangkah mundur tanpa melepaskan Hinata dari dekapannya. Melihat gelagat orang itu, Naruto sadar tujuan orang tak dikenal itu ingin membawa lari Hinata.

Naruto melangkah maju, hendak menyerang pria itu jika saka ia tak ingat mulut pistol yang menempel di kening Hinata, siap meletuskan peluru yang menembus kepala Hinata kapan saja. Huh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini security toko malah tak ada?

Orang itu masih berjalan mundur, mengira sudah tak ada hambatan lagi. Namun Sakura segera mengambil tindakan. Ia rela melempar ponselnya sendiri dengan cepat, tepat mengenai jidat pria bermasker itu. Jangan salah, Sakura baru mempelajarinya dari Karin yang melempar bantal ke wajah Suigetsu.

Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu dengan bertindak mengigit tangan pria yang mendekapnya. Pria itu mengiris, dan menghempaskan Hinata ke lantai. Sakura segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Naruto menggeram marah langsung menyerang pria bermasker itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto menendang lengan pria itu sebelum peluru dalam pistolnya terarah ke wajahNaruto. Sebagai gantinya lampu toko di langit-langit menjadi korban sasaran peluru. Pistol pun terjatuh.

Suara letusan dan salah satu lampu toko pecah, sukses membuat para pengunjung toko lainnya menjerit histeris.

Perkalihan antara Naruto dan orang asing itu tak dapat dihindari. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan Naruto, namun sepertinya pria asing itu cukup ahli dalam menangkis serangan Naruto. Pertarungan berlangsung imbang, jika saja Sasuke datang lebih terlambat dari ini.

Melihat situasi yang ada, tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Sasuke membantu Naruto. Kali ini dua lawan satu, terkesan tak adil memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Jika hal ini sangat mendukung tokoh utama kita.

Perkelahian berakhir dengan serangan terakhir yang dikeluarkan dua 'pangeran' kita. Naruto dengan tinjunya mengenai rahang pria itu, dan Sasuke dengan tendangannya mengenai ulu hati pria itu.

Membuat pria yang ditugaskan untuk menculik Hinata itu tersungkur ke lantai. Malang sekali nasibnya, tapi sepertinya para pengunjung toko yang menikmati tontonan gratis tersebut, sama sekali tak menaruh empati padanya, malah bersorak senang atas kekalahannya.

Naruto jangkok di depan pria itu, ingin sekali ia menghajarnya kembali. Tapi tundung jaket kepala yang turun menampakkan rambut hitam kelam dan tatapan mata onyx padanya, membuat Naruto penasaran dengan wajah musuhnya itu.

Satu tarikan dilakukan Naruto untuk melepas masker yang menutupi wajah tersebut. Dan tampaklah bibir yang melengkung menciptakan senyuman khas, dengan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya.

Naruto mendelik. Tak kalah terkejut dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya dari jauh.

"Sai-senpai!"

Naruto lengah, Sai segera mengambil kesempatan ini dengan mendorong Naruto hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan bom asap yang langsung menyelimuti penglihatan mereka semua. Suara gemeruh pengunjung toko sama sekali tak membantu kemana larinya Sai. Dan saat asap kelabu mulai menghilang, sosok Sai juga menghilang.

"Apa-apaan tadi?" Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan tindakan Sai.

Sasuke yang mematung, langsung memberikan dugaannya. "Dia orangnya. Sejak awal aku sudah menduga, diantara teman Tenten pasti ada pelaku yang memancingnya ke Hutan Oto. Kemungkinan Sai terlibat dalam kasus Hutan Oto."

"Ino-nee! Ino-nee!" Sakura mulai panic. "Kita harus segera memberitahukan Ino-nee!"

Mereka berempat langsung meninggalkan toko NICO, tanpa mempedulikan seruan security yang baru saja datang. Dengan mobil Sasuke, mereka melaju ke rumah Ino, yang entah kenapa ponsel kakaknya Sakura itu kini tak aktif.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sakura bersama teman-temannya, masuk ke kediaman Yamanaka tanpa mengucapkan salam 'Tadaima!'. Melainkan seruan lantang memanggil kakakknya. "INO-NEE!"

Tsunade keluar dari kamarnya dan memarahi Sakura yang bertindak tak sopan. Tanpa mempedulikan omelan neneknya itu. Sakura malah bertanya dengan panic, "Nek, dimana Ino-nee?"

"Dia di kamarnya. Dengan nak Sai yang baru saja datang. Memangnya kau ada perlu apa dengan kakakmu?" tanya Tsunde heran melihat tingkah cucunya itu.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Penting!" jawabnya singkat dan langsung melesat lari ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Ino diikuti Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata dibelakang Sakura.

Rasanya Tsunade ingin naik darah melihat tingkat empat anak muda itu yang sama sekali tak sopan, oh kecuali Hinata yang berjalan paling akhir. Menyempatkan dirinya menyapa Tsunade dan mengucapkan kata 'permisi' dan 'maaf mengganggu anda'.

Sakura mendorong pintu kamar Ino dengan keras. "INO-NEE!"

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan tak ada satu pun orang terlihat dalam kamar tersebut. Angin berhembus melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Perasaan Sakura mulai tak enak. Ia segera berlari ke jendela. Dari lantai dua tersebut dia hanya bisa melihat pekarangan rumah dan rumah-rumah tetangga lainnya. Tak ada sosok Ino maupun Sai yang tertangkap.

Mereka terlambat. . .

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar Ino. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Termasuk secarik kertas yang tergelatak di atas ranjang. Sasuke mengambil kertas tersebut. "Sakura, lihat ini,"

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, dan ikut membaca isi pesannya. "Kalau mau dia kembali, serahkan anak Hyuuga itu padaku. . ."

Hening. . .

Hingga dengan gerakan slow motion, Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik ke arah Hinata. Menatap gadis itu penuh arti.

Hinata yang mendengar nama marganya disebut, membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Sementara Naruto yang melihat gelagat kedua temannya itu langsung mengambil tindakan.

Tubuh Naruto melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata, menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura pada gadis-nya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, kawan!" nada tegas Naruto terdengar seakan mengancam.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Di suatu tempat yang tak banyak orang mengetahuinya, Orang tua dengan perban di sebelah matanya menyeringai penuh arti. "Umpan telah dipasang. . ." gumannya.

Dan tawa licik pun menggelegar di ruangan tersebut. Sai yang berada di hadapannya hanya membungkuk dan pamit undur diri. "Permisi Danzo-sama. . ."

**~~TBC~~**

Next chap:

"Hinata-chan menghilang! Dia pergi menemui Sai!" Naruto panic.

.

Karin membuka buku kecil kuno yang sudah dia artikan itu dan menatap Sasuke di hadapannya. "Sekarang aku sudah tahu kisah sang putri di masa lalu,"

.

"Cih! Kenapa aku tidak cepat menyadarinya! Ini semua perangkap!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

* * *

A/N: bingung yah? Gak usah khawatir. Dini juga bingung kok *PlaaK!* Penjelasan selanjutnya akan dijelaskan di chap depan. Bagi yang mengira fict ini akan lebih panjang ending chapnya, anda salah duga. Mungkin memang masih banyak yang belum terungkap, tapi Dini berusaha dengan seminimalis mungkin membuat semua terpecahkan dalam tiga chap terakhir selanjutnya. Tenang saja. Tinggal tunggu kapan Dini mau mengupdatenya saja. . .*KeplakeD!*

Sudah puas tidak dengan romansa NaruHina maupun SasuSaku? Kalau ada yang bertanya, kenapa tidak ada kata 'Aku mencintaimu,' atau pun 'Aishiteru'? Dini sengaja tidak membuatnya di chap ini. Nanti deh, pas lagi cerita terakhirnya saja *Smirk*

Dan buat yang sudah mereview, terima kasih banyak. Maaf Dini tak sempat membalasnya (Akhir-akhir ini Dini benar-benar sibuk di dunia nyata) tapi di chap depan Insyaallah Dini balas deh. . . :)

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Shard VLocasters**

**Zephyr Amfoter**

**R-chan**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**SaGaaraTomiko**

**Naruhinasasusaku lover**

**Magrita loves NaruHina**

**Cherry-chan**

**Mamo-chan**

**4nta4-ch4n**

**Amutia Rin'Phantomhive**

**9x'y**

**white rose-chan**

**Marcella**

**Naru Luv Hina**

**Nadia KireiChan**

**Hinata sweet**

**Ray Ichioza**

**Namikaze sanaru**

**Yuki aiko**

**Pik-pik**

**Amelia uchiha**

**Arisa Horigoshi**

**Crunk Riela-chan**

**Blueberry Cake**

**Kazuma big tomat**

**Riz**

**Kunoichi girly**

**Uchiha madara**

**C'Lin G**

**Ilmi Red Lavender**

**Namikaze iaa**

**Hanita Tsubasa**

**Moe chan**

**Numpang lewat**

**Vhiena**

**Amelia uchiha**

**Lawranakaido**

**Haruno Uchiha**

**Kenapa**

**Amel Mele**

**Hatsuyuki**

**AF2kied**

**devi**

* * *

Sekedar info, bagi yang tidak tahu hari ultah chara Naruto yang udah ditentuin oleh kang Masashi Khisimoto:

**Naruto Uzumaki:** 10 October / Libra (fict khusus buatan Dini: 'Always & Forever' dgn pairing NaruHina)

**Hinata Hyuuga/Uzumaki:** 27 December / Capricorn

**Sasuke Uchiha:** 23 July / Leo (Fict khusus buatan Dini: 'Zodiac' dengan pairing SasuSaku)

**Sakura Haruno/Uchiha:** 28 March / Aries

**Sai:** 25 November / Sagitarius.

**Ino Yamanaka:** 23 September / Libra.

**Kiba Inuzuka:** 7 July / Cancer.

**Dini Sayaka/Inuzuka:** 7 August / Leo

Anda tidak salah baca kok. itu memang nama Saya! *PlaaK!*

* * *

Jangan bosan untuk mereview fict Dini yah?

Review again? Please!

**#Salam, Aal iz well#**

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	28. Dialah Sang Putri

**A/N: Persiapkan mata Anda! Chapter kali ini Dini buat panjang (menurut Dini). Jadi sebaiknya jangan ditahan kalau Anda mau ke kamar kecil dulu, mau makan dulu, mandi dulu, atau mau foto bareng dengan Gayus Tambunan di bali(?). Kerjakan dulu kewajiban Anda, baru teruskan membaca chapter ini. Ok? Tapi kalau mau nge-review jangan ditunda yah? XD**

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friends $ $ $

* * *

**

**D****ilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**** NaruHina, SasuSaku, & SaiIno.**

**Warning: AU, OOC****, and little Fantasy!**

**Chapter: **'Dialah Sang Putri'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Tubuh Naruto melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata, menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura pada gadis-nya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, kawan!" nada tegas Naruto terdengar seakan mengancam.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang. Seolah memberi isyarat bahwa pemikiran mereka berdua awalnya sama. Menjadikan Hinata sebagai umpan untuk menjerat Sai. Tapi mengingat sifat Naruto barusan yang pastinya akan keberatan. Rencana itu akan gagal total sebelum dijalankan.

Sakura menghela nafas, seraya menatap Sasuke. "Lupakan saja," usulnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan untuk menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan pergi minta tolong pada anbu lainnya agar membantu melacak keberadaan Sai, tanpa melibatkan Hinata."

Naruto nyengir. "Ok. Kalau begitu aku akan tetap bersama Hinata-chan. Jaga-jaga kalau saja Sai-sepai mendekati Hinata-chan."

"Hn," Sasuke menyetujui usul sobatnya itu. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, kau ikut aku," pintanya yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Ino tersadar dari pingsannya. Dan sekali lagi, ia terbangun di kamar Sai. Kembali memutar memorinya, Ino akhirnya mengingat. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Sai di kamarnya sendiri. Saat itu Ino melihat Sai tersenyum padanya sebelum memeluknya dan menepuk tengkuknya, lalu. . . semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ino berjalan keluar kamar Sai. Mencoba mencari sosok Sai dengan memanggil namanya. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Hingga Ino melewati sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Seingat Ino, kamar tersebut selalu terkunci rapat dan Sai melarang siapa pun untuk memasuki kamar tersebut.

Diliputi rasa penasaran, Ino memberanikan diri mendekati kamar tersebut. Melangkah masuk ke dalan ruangan yang tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Tangannya meraba dinding kamar, mencari saklar lampu. Dan saat lampu kamar menyala, tampaklah berbagai lukisan menempel di sepanjang dinding kamar.

Ino tersenyum. Rupanya kamar ini adalah ruang gallery lukisan pribadi milik Sai. Semua lukisan di sini pasti buatan ahli tangan Sai. Tapi senyum Ino hanya sesaat, ketika ia kembali melihat lukisan-lukisan tersebut yang semuanya seolah menggambarkan kehidupan seseorang.

Lukisan pertama, 'terlihat anak kecil berambut hitam yang duduk dan menangis di hadapan sebuah rumah yang terbakar habis'. Terlihat tragis. Ino beralih pandang ke lukisan disampingnya.

Lukisan kedua, 'pria tua dengan perban di sebelah matanya dan keningnya. Menggandeng tangan anak kecil tadi dengan pose hendak berjalan ke gedung besar yang terlihat aneh'. Mau dibawa kemana anak laki-laki itu?

Lukisan ketiga, 'pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat berdiri membelakangi gedung aneh itu. Dia membawa sebuah gulungan dan posenya hendak pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun'. Hmm. . . wajahnya seperti Sai. Apa dia melukis dirinya sendiri?

Lukisan keempat, 'terlihat gambar Sai menggenakan seragam KHS sedang bersalaman dengan gadis pirang berkuncir satu.' Tunggu, bukannya gadis itu adalah Ino. Dan tiga siswa yang tergambarkan berdiri di belakang Ino adalah Tenten, Neji dan Itachi? Kini Ino ingat, kalau tak salah saat itu adalah pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan Sai, siswa baru pindahan Iwa.

Lukisan kelima, 'terlihat Ino sedang berciuman dengan Itachi. Dimana Sai mengintipnya dari balik dinding'. What? Kok bisa? Apa jangan-jangan Sai sudah lama tahu tentang hubungan diam-diam Ino dan Itachi yang dulu pernah terjalin? Kenapa Sai hanya diam saja dan tidak memberitahukan kepada teman yang lain? Ino cepat-cepat beralih ke lukisan lainnya.

Lukisan keenam, 'Tenten menarik lengan Itachi dengan senyum mengembang. Dari jauh tergambar sosok Ino yang melihat mereka berdua dengan ekspresi sendu. Dan dibelakang Ino tergambar sosok Sai yang terus menatap punggung Ino'. Kali ini Ino tercengang. Dia ingat betul kejadian itu. Saat ia menyuruh Itachi agar membahagiakan Tenten, meski hatinya sendiri sakit melihat hal itu. Tapi Ino tidak pernah sadar kalau Sai selama ini memperhatikannya?

Ino kembali berjalan. Matanya melirik lukisan selanjutnya

Lukisan ketujuh, 'dengan latar belakang bulan pernama dan beberapa pohon lebat. Tergambarkan sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang, menggunakan gaun putih. Kedua tangannya diikat tali tambang yang terhubung ke depan, dimana ujung tali lainnya di tarik oleh pemuda berjubah hitam. Wajah pemuda itu tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh tundung dari jubahnya sendiri.'

Ino heran. 'Apa maksud dari lukisan kali ini? Perempuan berambut coklat yang berwajah sedih itu. Kenapa terlihat seperti. . . . . . Tenten?' pikir Ino. Gadis itu kembali tercengang. Kenapa Sai bisa melukis hal seperti itu? Dan dimana sosok Sai yang tergambarkan dalam lukisan kali ini? Kenapa hanya ada Tenten dan pemuda bertundung itu?

Mendadak pikiran Ino kembali terbesit dengan kata-kata Itachi setahun yang lalu.

'_Malam itu aku memasuki Hutan Oto. Aku melihat sosok perempuan menggunakan gaun putih berjalan dari kejauhan, aku juga melihat orang lain berjubah hitam dan bertundung yang berjalan di depannya. Saat aku perhatikan dengan jelas, gadis itu seperti Tenten.'_

Pikiran-pikiran aneh pun mulai bermunculan di benak Ino. "A-apa jangan-jangan. . . pemuda itu adalah Sai-kun?" tebak Ino setengah tak percaya.

"Yah. Itu memang aku."

Ino terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sai yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Gadis itu segera berbalik untuk mendapati Sai yang sedang tersenyum palsu padanya.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan Sai-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku serius." Sai melangkah mendekati Ino bersamaan dengan senyuman palsunya yang menghilang. "Apa kau masih ingat? Sehari sebelum ultah Sonoko, atau bisa kukatakan sehari sebelum Tenten menghilang. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, saat itu aku tak bisa datang ke ultah Sonoko karena ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan."

Sai menunjuk lukisan di belakang Ino. Lukisan yang menggambarkan Tenten dan pemuda bertundung tadi. "Kau tahu? Itulah urusan penting yang kukerjakan. Menjemput Tenten ke Hutan Oto."

Mata Ino membulat. "BOHONG!" hardiknya. "Kau tak mungkin melakukan hal itu Sai-kun!"

"Sai-kun?" ujar Sai datar lalu kembali tersenyum palsu. "Perlu kau ketahui Ino. 'Sai' hanyalah nama sandi yang diberikan Danzo-sama padaku. Dan selama ini aku hanya menjalankan tugas darinya. Termasuk berpura-pura menjadi teman kalian semua."

"Tidak!" Ino menggeleng. "Kau bukan Sai-kun yang selama ini kukenal."

"Dari dulu aku memang bukan siapa-siapa Ino." Sai menggeleng lemah. "Bukan siapa-siapa bagimu Ino. Iya kan?" terlihat jelas sinar mata Sai yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Ino tercengang. "Sai-kun. . . kau–" belum sempat Ino berucap. Gerakan Sai yang mendadak sudah berada di hadapannya, membuat Ino terkejut. Dan sedetik kemudian semuanya kembali terasa gelap bagi Ino, meski ia sempat mendengar suara lirih dari Sai.

"Maaf Ino. . ."

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Suara dering ponsel Sasuke, sedikit mengganggu kosentrasinya dalam mengendarai mobil. Meskipun begitu dia tetap menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya Karin?"

Satu nama yang terucap dari Sasuke, sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat serius mendengarkan suara Karin di ujung telpon sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana." Dan hubungan seluler pun terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ada perubahan rencana," jawab Sasuke lalu menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. "Karin bilang dia sudah menjernihkan buku kuno itu. Makanya, ia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya sekarang," terang Sasuke seraya menatap balik Sakura.

"Lalu, nasib Ino-nee gimana? Kapan kita mencarinya?"

"Karena itu, kita bagi pekerjaan," usul Sasuke. "Kau pergi menemui Itachi-nii dan meminta bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan Ino-san, sedangkan aku akan ke tempatnya Karin."

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Kenapa harus begitu?" gadis itu terlihat keberatan. "Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menemui Karin?" protesnya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Sekarang aku bertanya padamu." Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat serius. "Setelah kau tahu apa isi buku kuno itu dari Karin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudah kuduga. Kau itu masih amatir dalam hal seperti ini. Jadi biarkan aku menemui Karin. Dan kau meminta bantuan pada Itachi-nii, aku yakin dia akan membimbingmu. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Tapi kau jangan berani macam-macam dengan Karin yah?" ancam Sakura.

"Hey! Bukannya kau yang seharusnya jaga kelakuan dangan Itachi-nii? Jangan kau embat juga kakakku," tuduh Sasuke.

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku–" Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke heran. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Hehehehe. . . . tak kusangka, kakakmu kau cemburuin juga, Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!" seru Sasuke, menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hehehe. . .Maaf." Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun lengannya tertahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tak apa kuturunkan di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa ke rumahmu menggunakan taxi kok." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

"Hn." Sedikit tak rela, Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura. Entah kenapa, kali ini dia merasa sangat khawatir.

Sakura sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Feeling-nya buruk, tapi dia berusaha menepis hal itu. Apanya yang buruk? Dia hanya ingin pergi menemui Itachi bukan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Setidaknya itu yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

Sebelum Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Mendadak terbesit sesuatu yang diinginkan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terus menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Satu tarikan yang dilakukan Sakura pada kerah baju Sasuke, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Satu kecupan bibir singkat diberikannya sebelum mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Dengan wajah merona, Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil dan memanggil taxi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kepergian Sakura. Lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan dengan arah taxi yang ditumpangi Sakura.

Dan tanpa Sasuke maupun Sakura sadari, pertemuan itu mungkin menjadi pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka. . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Seperti kata pepatah, 'Tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi.' Kemudian dirombak sedikit oleh Naruto menjadi, 'Tak ada double date, private date pun jadi.' Wow! Keren juga yah kedengarannya.

Maka dari itu, apa salahnya kalau pasangan Naruto dan Hinata tetap pada rencana awal, nge-date hari ini? Terdengar curang sih, pasalnya pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura malah berpisah dan mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Tapi, bukannya Naruto juga sedang dalam tugasnya? Tetap berada di sisi Hinata untuk terus menjaganya. Yah. . . . seperti kata pepatah, 'menyelam sambil minum air'. Oh lupakan lah kata pepatah. Lama-lama ini fict akan penuh dengan pepatah-petapah lainnya lagi? Lebih baik kita lihat saja kencan NaruHina saat ini.

"Mau yang mana Non? Boneka rubah? Atau 'rubah jadi-jadian'?" tawar Naruto nyengir seraya memperlihatkan boneka rubah lucu ke hadapan Hinata. Kali ini Naruto berlagak seperti pelayan toko boneka.

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "A-aku mau rubah yang tampan saja," kata Hinata lalu menarik lengan Naruto mendekat.

"Ah. Kalau pilih yang ini. Dapat bonus dua-duanya donk," sahut Naruto seraya menyerahkan boneka rubah yang baru saja ia beli itu pada Hinata. Senyum manis Hinata pun didapatkan Naruto seraya membalasnya dengan kata "Terima kasih Naruto-kun."

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di mall Konoha center. Tempat terdekat yang mereka pilih dari rumah Sakura.

"Kita jadi nonton nggak nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. M-memangnya mau kemana lagi?"

"Yah, kupikir kau mau makan dulu, atau main di game zone?"

"H-hari ini aku mau nonton saja,"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sasuke memasuki café Danes. Mata onyx langsung menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah marun yang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja bundar. Menyeruput coklat panasnya seraya asyik membaca buku di hadapannya.

"Siang Karin," sapa Sasuke seraya mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja Karin.

Karin menengadah. "Siang Sasuke. Hm? Tumben kau tak menggunakan kacamatamu?" tanya Karin heran melihat penampilan Sasuke yang baru.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kacamataku retak semalam." Jawab Sasuke santai. Matanya lalu melirik buku yang berada di tangan Karin. "Jadi gimana dengan isi bukunya?"

Karin meletakkan cangkir coklat panasnya. "Benar dugaanmu. Buku ini memang buku harian sang putri."

"Lantas?"

Karin membuka buku kecil kuno yang sudah dia artikan itu dan menatap Sasuke di hadapannya. "Sekarang aku sudah tahu kisah sang putri di masa lalu," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Film romance dengan durasi waktu 01:43:56, yang diputar di layar besar di hadapan Naruto, Hinata dan beberapa pengunjung Box Movie yang lainnya, baru mencapai klimaks dari inti cerita.

Namun hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi pikiran kalut yang dialami Hinata. Sifat Hinata yang lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, susah untuk diubah. Sejak dari rumahnya Sakura, Hinata terus memikirkan keadaan Ino yang dibawa lari oleh Sai. Bagaimana pun juga itu karena Hinata bukan? Dan gadis itu memikirkan rencana nekat yang akan dia jalankan hari ini.

Sesekali Hinata melirik Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Cahaya remang-remang yang hanya terpatulkan dari layar lebar di hadapan mereka, tidak membuat mata Hinata buta akan raut wajah kekasihnya itu yang tampak serius menonton. Merasa dirinya tidak diperhatikan, Hinata sedikit kesal. Gadis itu langsung menarik lengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata. "Heh? Ada apa?"

"K-kemarilah," pinta Hinata. Mengisyaratkan Naruto agar mendekat, seakan ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Dan Naruto menurutinya.

Entah apa yang memberi Hinata keberanian untuk melakukannya. Perlahan kedua tangannya menangkup dua sisi wajah Naruto, membawanya mendekat, dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto terpaku. Matanya mengerjap berapa kali, seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini adalah Hinata. Ruangan bioskop yang sedikit redup, tak menghalangi pandangan Naruto pada mata Hinata yang terlihat sendu.

"Maaf," satu kata keluar dari bibir Hinata membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah yang susah ditebak.

"Hey Hinata-chan? Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata berdusta. Ia masih enggan untuk menatap Naruto. "K-kurasa, a-aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu." Hinata hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun tangan Naruto menghalanginya seraya berucap "Biar ku antar."

"T-tidak perlu Naruto-kun." Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dari genggamannya. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Benar? Tak apa?" tanya Naruto belum yakin.

Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku akan baik-baik saja kok."

Dan gadis itu pun beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia sedikit membungkuk saat melewati beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati cerita dalam layar lebar di hadapan mereka.

Baru satu menit Hinata pergi, Feeling Naruto semakin terasa tak enak. Tak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Naruto pun beranjak dari bangkunya, bernekat menyusul Hinata.

Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat. . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Karin menutup bukunya bertepatan dengan akhir dari kisah yang diceritakannya kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu termenung, terlihat berpikir.

"Kisahnya tidak jauh beda dengan buku yang dituliskan paman Orochimaru," komentar Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Tapi di buku ini tertulis lebih terperinci bukan?" tanya Karin.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. "Bedanya, di buku ini mengatakan sang putri itu memiliki tiga teman dekat. Dua pangeran dan satu putri lagi," tambah Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"Yah. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Satu pangeran berasal dari Kerajaan Barat Konoha, bernama **Kyosuke Uchiha**. Nenek buyut dari klanmu Sasuke." Karin tersenyum setengah menggoda pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar, meski dalam hati dia punya kebanggan sendiri dengan memiliki keturunan darah biru dari nenek buyutnya.

"Lalu, Pangeran yang satunya lagi berasal dari Kerajaan Timur Konoha, bernama **Natsumi Hyuuga**. Dan adik angkatnya, bernama putri **Hikari Hyuuga**," terang Karin.

"Hyuuga yah? Lalu bagaimana dengan keturunan sang putri itu sendiri?"

"Justru itu Sasuke. Pasalnya, nama lengkap sang putri itu, bernama **Sayaka Haruno.**"

"Haruno? Bukannya klan itu sudah lama punah yah?"

Karin menjetikkan jarinya, "Bener banget tuh. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Suigetsu untuk mencari info klan Haruno. Katanya, menurut informasi rahasia anbu yang dia dapatkan. Lima belas tahun lalu, terjadi pembantaian habis-habisan klan Haruno dengan sekelompok orang yang tak dikenal. Tapi salah satu anbu bernama. . ." Karin diam sejenak, berusaha mengingat namanya.

"Ah ya! Aku ingat. Namanya Inoichi Yamanaka. Dia sempat menyelamatkan anak perempuan kecil berumur satu tahun. Demi melindungi keselamatan penerus terakhir klan Haruno, anak itu berganti nama dan diadopsi oleh Inoichi sendiri. Nah, sekarang tugasmu mencari anak-anak Inoichi itu. mungkin salah satu gadis dari anakny–"

"Karin!" Sasuke segera memotong penjelasan Karin yang terbilang sangat panjang itu. "Kau yakin dia diadopsi keluarga Yamanaka?" setengah tak percaya Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong apa? Tentu saja aku–"

"Karin!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Karin. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang menatap Karin. "Terimakasih. Kau memang sangat membantuku." Dan Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan Karin yang melongo tak mengerti.

Satu hal yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Ia harus menyusul Sakura Yamanaka, dan mengabari kabar bagus ini. . .

Semoga saja ia tidak telambat. . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sakura hendak memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Belum sempat ia memencet bel rumah, pintu utama terbuka. Menampakkan Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari rumah.

"Itachi-san," sapa Sakura bersemangat.

"Sakura? Kau mencariku?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu Sakura."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi. Lekas selamatkan Ino-nee dulu!" pinta Sakura.

"Ino? Oh. . . jadi Sai sudah berhasil menculik Ino yah?"

Sakura mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Itachi. Tapi kemudian dia langsung tersadar dengan sesuatu yang janggal. "Tunggu!" Kening Sakura berkerut, heran. "Aku 'kan belum beritahu kalau Sai-senpai yang menculiknya. Dari mana Itachi-san–" perkataan Sakura terhenti begitu melihat seringai Itachi di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata emerald itu membulat.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sementara otak kanannya tetap berkosentrasi pada jalanan yang dia laluinya, otak kirinya segera melakukan analisis dadakan.

Dugaan awalnya salah besar! Hinata bukan keturunan dari Haruno pastinya. Jadi dia bukan sang 'putri' yang dicari-cari itu. Tapi kenapa selalu Hinata yang terlibat dalam permasalahan? Selalu saja dia yang hampir celaka. Dan lagi-lagi, untuk apa Sai mengincar Hinata? Jika gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu bukan renkarnasi dari sang 'putri'? Pasti ada sesuatu dengan apa yang dimiliki Hinata. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan penglihatan Hinata pada gadis berambut coklat di Hutan Oto dulu. Sudahlah, Hinata tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena dia pasti sudah aman dengan Naruto. Semoga saja begitu.

Lalu, sekarang mengenai anak perempuan Haruno yang diadopsi Yamanaka. Hanya ada dua putri Yamanaka. Ino dan Sakura. Terlihat jelas dari fisik mereka berdua. Sangat berbeda, rambut maupun warna pupil mata mereka berdua. Ciri dari keluarga Yamanaka itu sendiri, paling umum adalah warna rambutnya yang pirang, sebagai contoh nenek mereka, Tsunade Yamanaka. Dengan begini sudah jelas bukan? Hanya Sakura yang bernampilan beda. Sangat jreng dengan rambut soft pink yang sangat unik itu. Ok. Bisa dipastikan Sakura (mungkin) anak angkat Yamanaka, dalam artian. Dialah Sang Putri. Sakura Haruno.

"Cih! Kuso!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Sadar mobilnya telah terjebak dalam macet panjang jalanan kota Konoha. Wajar saja, hari sudah sore. Kebanyakan warga Konoha berlalu lalang untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Padahal sekitar sepuluh kilo meter lagi Sasuke akan sampai di blok rumahnya.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir. Jika saja ia mendapatkan kabar dari Itachi. Namun sayangnya Itachi sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan selulernya. Telpon rumah pun tak diangkat. Dan malangnya, ponsel Sakura sendiri rusak akibat insiden 'melempar jidat Sai' beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ini benar-benar pertanda buruk.

Di saat seperti ini, Sasuke tidak bisa diam terus menunggu di mobilnya yang terjebak dalam kemacetan. Menanti agar ada jeda jarak di hadapannya, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalanan. Setelah mematikan mesin, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tak peduli dengan petugas lalu lintas yang meniupkan peliut tanda peringatan karena parkir sembarangan, Sasuke langsung berlari ke tempat tujuan awalnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, sebagai cadangan anbu, tak perlu diragukan lagi kesehatan fisiknya. Berlari terus untuk beberapa kilo, sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan atau pun menganggu pernapasannya.

Semakin ia merasa dekat dengan rumahnya, entah kenapa semakin buruk feeling yang dirasakannya.

Sementara Sasuke terus berlari memasuki blok rumahnya. Tampak dari jauh, mobil yang ia kenal milik kakaknya melaju berlawanan arah dengannya.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya. 'Syukurlah,' pikir Sasuke mulai bernafas lega. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar kakaknya segera berhenti.

Namun sepertinya, laju mobil tersebut sama sekali tak berkurang. Mata Onyx Sasuke membulat, ia segera menghindar sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi kakaknya itu benar-benar menyerempet tubuhnya. . . Apa-apaan ini?

Dan dalam gerakan slow motion. Saat mobil itu melintas di depan mata Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dari balik kaca mobil, di jok belakang penumpang, terlihat Sakura tertidur di sana, atau lebih tepatnya . . . . gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Saat Sasuke menyadari semua hal itu. Mobil Itachi telah melaju kencang meninggalkan dirinya.

" . . . . Sialan!" dan Sasuke sangat menyesal, telah meninggalkan mobilnya tadi, hingga ia tak bisa mengejar Itachi.

Tunggu! Apa maksud dari perbuatan Itachi barusan? Kakaknya itu kan seorang Anbu Konoha. Mana mungkin ia–. Mendadak memori Sasuke berputar, terbesit kembali ucapan Gaara.

"_Ada salah satu anggota baru Akatsuki yang berasal dari anbu konoha itu sendiri. Dia kunci dalam misi akatsuki selanjutnya,"_ pesan Sasori yang diungkapkan oleh Gaara saat itu.

Sasuke mengeram marah. "Aniki Kuso! Dasar kau pengkhianat!" umpatnya kasar karena dikendalikan emosi sendiri.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Kini Naruto tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. . .

Setelah ia keluar dari teater bioskop, dan hendak menyusul Hinata. Ia sama sekali tak melihat sosok gadis itu. Mengira Hinata sudah masuk ke toilet, Naruto dengan setianya menunggu Hinata di luar toilet cewek. Hampir lima belas menit Naruto menanti, namun sosok Hinata sama sekali tak keluar dari ruangan pribadi cewek itu.

Clingak-clinguk berapa saat, memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Naruto nekat memasuki toilet cewek. Memanggil nama Hinata, dan dengan kata permisi membuka satu per satu bilik yang semua isinya kosong. Hinata tak ada di toilet cewek. Belum sempat Naruto keluar. Malangnya ia sudah kepergok tiga cewek yang baru saja masuk toilet. Naruto pun jadi bulan-bulanan teriakan histeris dan beberapa tuduhan buruk yang di layangkan padanya. Dan pemuda itu segera kabur sebelum permasalahan itu semakin menyeruak.

Meminta tolong pada bagian informasi pusat di mall konoha center. Sama sekali tak membantu Naruto untuk menemukan Hinata. Hingga akhirnya, ponsel Naruto beredering, email baru masuk.

_From: Hinata Hime_

_Maaf Naruto-kun._

_Kau tak perlu repot mencariku lagi._

_Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun . . ._

Pesan singkat yang berisi tiga kalimat itu. pertanda buruk bagi Naruto. Dan ponsel Hinata yang sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi, sudah menjelaskan bahwa Hinata sengaja meninggalkan Naruto. Tidak! Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto tak akan mau melepaskan Hinata.

Hubungan persahabatan yang cukup lama terjalin diantara mereka, membuat Naruto mengenal betul watak pikiran Hinata. Di saat genting seperti ini, Naruto langsung bisa menyimpulkan kemana Hinata pergi.

Berbekal memori ingatan dimana tempat tinggal Sai –beruntung Naruto pernah ke sana, begitu pula dengan Hinata, karena ajakan Sakura untuk menemui Ino, dimana Ino sering berkunjung ke rumah Sai hingga lupa waktu– Naruto segera menyusul Hinata di sana. Di mana lagi Hinata akan bertemu dengan Sai jika bukan ke tempatnya langsung.

Naruto sempat menimbulkan keributan di depan apartement milik Sai. Pintu terkunci dari dalam, dan sama sekali tak ada jawaban meski Naruto sudah berteriak keras, menganggu penghuni apartement yang lainnya.

Mencoba mendobrak pintu, tak ada gunanya. Security apartement datang. Ingin memarahi Naruto, namun kejadiannya malah terbalik. Naruto segera meraih kerah seragam pria paruh baya itu, dan dengan emosi yang meluap, ia menghardiknya,

"Cepat buka pintunya! Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Gadisku yang berada di dalam!"

Aneh memang. Terlihat seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Mungkin karena ia sudah kerasukan setan teme (?) dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto dengan tak sabar, memperlihatkan tanda pengenal cadangan anbu dari dompetnya. Hanya seorang cadangan anbu muda, seharusnya tak membuat pak security itu langsung menurutinya. Namun tatapan tajam yang berkilat dari mata Naruto, seolah ia tak segan akan memakan pak security jika tak mengabulkan keinginannya.

Pintu apartement Sai akhirnya dibuka dengan cara rahasia tersendiri yang dilakukan pak security. Naruto langsung menyeruak masuk dengan tatapan siaga.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naruto segera menelusuri penjuru apartement Sai. Namun sayangnya, ia sama sekali tak melihat satu orang pun di sana. Hingga mata Naruto menangkap boneka rubah –yang baru saja dia belikan untuk Hinata– tergeletak tak jauh dari jendela ruangan yang terbuka lebar. Hembusan angin meniup tirai gorden yang melambai-lambai.

Lagi-lagi Sai sudah menghilang, melalui jendela apartement yang tinggi dari permukaan tanah, dengan membawa dua 'bawaan'nya. . .

Hatinya mencelos, Naruto tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. . . kecuali menghubungi Sasuke dan memberitahukan kabar buruk ini.

"Teme!" tanpa sapaan sopan dalam aturan tata krama berbicara melalui hubungan seluler(?), Naruto langsung berseru, "Hinata-chan menghilang! Dia pergi menemui Sai!" Naruto terdengar panic.

"Bodoh!" seruan Sasuke di ujung telepon tidak kalah keras. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?"

Haruskan Naruto menjawab ia hanya pergi berkencan dengan Hinata, dan lengah hanya karena Hinata ingin pergi ke toilet? Tidak. Itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin marah mendengarnya.

"Maaf," ujar Naruto menyesalinya. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita bertiga lakukan?"

"Bertiga?"

"Iya. Aku, Kau, dan Saku-chan bukan?"

"Cih!" terdengar Sasuke mengumpat. "Sakura juga sudah menghilang. Dia dibawa lari saat kami berpisah."

"APA? Kau Bodoh Teme!" kali ini Naruto yang berseru di depan ponselnya.

"Diam Dobe! Kau juga sama saja!" Sasuke membalas.

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama mencoba mendinginkan kepala terlebih dahulu. Di saat seperti ini, tak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan, bukan?

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil. "Apa mungkin mereka membawa Hinata-chan dan Saku-chan ke Hutan Oto? Hanya tempat itu 'kan yang paling aman bagi para penjahat?"

"Hn. Aku tahu. Karena itu aku sudah menghubungi kantor pusat anbu, dan meminta bantuan pada mereka," ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya ada dua belas anbu dan cadangan anbu, dengan suka relanya ingin membantu." Terdengar Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan Naruto? Wilayah Hutan Oto masih dalam keadaan rawan saat ini. Lagipula sekarang sudah menjelang malam bukan?"

"Kau benar. Akan berbahaya bagi keselamatan mereka yang ingin memasuki Hutan Oto. Tapi kalau ada Hinata-chan di sana. Aku tak peduli dengan itu semua! Aku pasti akan pergi menyusulnya!" Naruto bertekad. "Jadi, kapan mereka (para anbu) mulai bergerak?" tanya Naruto.

"Katanya, mereka butuh waktu 45menit lagi untuk persiapannya dulu. Baru setelah itu mereka memasuki Hutan Oto," jawab Sasuke.

Hening. . . . dan secara serempak keduanya menyadari satu hal.

45 menit? Itu terlalu lama!

"Sasuke! Sebaiknya kita segera–"

"Hn." Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya. "Ku tunggu kau di Hutan Oto, Naruto."

Tanpa melihatnya, Sasuke bisa membayangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar di ujung sana. "Ok Bro!"

Dan hubungan seluler pun terputus. Tanpa ingin membuang banyak waktu. Keduanya langsung bergerak. Menuju ke arah yang sama. Hutan Oto. . . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

**~~Flashback di masa lalu~~**

Rimbunan pepohonan sangat menyejukkan penapasan (dan mungkin juga hati) seseorang yang berteduh di dalamnya. Putri kerajaan yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, seperti biasa, melarikan diri dari pengawasan kerajaan dan berlindung di tepi hutan kecil. Tak berani masuk lebih dalam ke hutan tersebut, karena memang itu sangat berbahaya.

Ia duduk berteduh di salah satu pohon. Tersenyum senang seraya merangkai beberapa bunga yang dia petik sebelumnya di kebun kerajaan. Rambut merah sebahu, sedikit melambai tertiup udara sejuk yang melaluinya.

Suara ranting patah menarik perhatian si putri kecil. Mata emerald-nya menemukan kedatangan sahabatnya, pangeran kecil berambut hitam dengan model mencuat kebelakang. Bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx yang masih terlihat lugu. Si putri kecil senang, menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum mengembang.

"Kyosuke-kun," sapa si putri riang.

"Hn." Kyosuke duduk di samping putri kecil. "Apa yang kau buat, Sayaka?"

Sayaka, menunjukkan hasil rangkaian bunga pada temannya itu. "Mahkota bunga!" jawabnya riang, lalu menyodorkan kepada Kyosuke. "Untukmu Kyosuke-kun."

Kyosuke menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Itu kan untuk anak perempuan." Kyosuke menyerngit, melihat beraneka warna cerah kelopak bunga yang menghiasi rangkaian bunga buatan Sayaka.

"Tapi 'kan, Kyosuke-kun kalau besar nanti akan jadi raja. Jadi harus punya mahkota sendiri. Ayo dipakai!" bujuk Sayaka, ingin meletakkan mahkota bunga di atas kepala Kyosuke. Namun Kyosuke menahan lengan Sayaka.

"Tidak mau!" Kyosuke menolak.

"Harus pakai!" Sayaka ngotot.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus pakai!"

Pertengkaran kecil itu terhenti, saat terdengar teriakan pangeran kecil lain yang menghampiri mereka. "Sayaka-chan! Kyosuke-teme!" suara nyaringnya melengking.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu datang tanpa menghapus senyuman mengembang yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya tersendiri. "Hey! Kalian dengarkan ya! Aku punya berita bagus!"

Sayaka berdiri. "Apa itu Natsumi?" tanya Sayaka penasaran.

Kyosuke hanya menatap Natsumi tanpa minat.

Mata lavender milik Natsumi bersinar bahagia. "Mulai sekarang. . . ." Natsumi menarik nafas dalam sebelum berucap dengan riang, "Aku sudah punya ADIK!"

"Wah!" Sayaka membalas dengan wajah tak kalah bersinar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyosuke mulai tertarik.

Natsumi mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku juga sudah membawanya ke sini."

"Mana? Mana? Perlihatkan padaku," pinta Sayaka riang. Seolah yang akan dibawa Natsumi adalah mainan baru yang cukup bagus.

Natsumi berbalik ke belakang. "Ayo! Keluarlah. Jangan takut sama teman-temanku," ujar Natsumi pada sebuah pohon.

Sayaka dan Kyosuke semakin penasaran. Perlahan, anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek, menunjukkan dirinya dari balik pohon. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, menutupi kegugupannya yang luar biasa. Langkahnya sangat kecil, mendekat pada Natsumi. Tangannya meraih lengan Natsumi, dan kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung Natsumi. "N-nii-chan," suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Tak usah malu. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu," bujuk Natsumi seraya tersenyum.

Anak perempuan itu pun melangkah ke samping Natsumi. Pupil matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire, melirik sepintas Sayaka dan Kyosuke.

"M-minna. Perkenalkan, n-amaku Hikari Hyuuga. . ." Hikari menunduk.

Mata Sakura berbinar. Tanpa peringatan, ia langsung berlari memeluk Hikari. "Kyaaa! Akhirnya aku punya teman anak perempuan!" serunya girang.

Hikari tersentak, namun dia ikut tersenyum malu-malu.

Natsumi nyengir, seperti biasa.

Kyosuke tersenyum tipis, melihat kebahagian dari Sayaka yang menyambut adik baru Natsumi.

Tanpa disadari anak-anak tersebut. Ada kejanggalan yang sangat mencolok. Pertama, kenyataan bahwa permaisuri Hyuuga, ibunda Natsumi, tak pernah hamil lagi setelah melahirkan Natsumi. Dan yang terakhir, Hikari tak memiliki ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga biasanya, yaitu sepasang pupil berwarna lavender, bukan secerah warna biru sapphire. . .

**~~TBC~~**

Next Chap: Membahas tuntas tentang tragedy kejadian di masa lalu

Sekedar Info:

**Naruto Namikaze = Natsumi Hyuuga**, rambut spike pirang, bermata lavender.

**Hinata Hyuuga = Hikari Hyuuga**, rambut indigo berponi, bermata biru sapphire.

**Sasuke Uchiha = Kyosuke Uchiha**, rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang, bermata onyx.

**Sakura Haruno = Sayaka Haruno**, rambut merah tanpa poni, bermata emerald.

* * *

Maaf, kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan nama-nama chara di atas. Jujur, Dini tak pandai membuat nama jepang. Jadi Dini ambil nama Natsumi, Hikari, Kyosuke, dan Sayaka dari tokoh di komik-komik koleksi Dini. Xp. Tapi, kalau di antara reader ada yang tahu artinya, tolong beritahu saya yah. Kalau ada yang protes dan ingin menggenti namanya juga boleh. Trus masalah nama 'Sayaka', jangan pada bayangin saya yah? Nama saya kan Dini. XD

* * *

Thanks for Review:

**Zephyr Amfoter: **Maaf. . . Maafkan saya. . . Maaf yah Zephyr. . . Dini sadar, dini terlalu mengupdate-nya. T.T. dari awal, Dini memang udah rencanaain cerita akhirnya seperti apa. Termasuk siapa putrinya, dan siapa saja yang terlibat jadi peran antagonis. Kecuali, masalah munculnya Gaara dan Sasori, itu inspirasi mendadak saat di tengah penulisan cerita. . . makanya ceritanya tambah panjang. XD *Plaak!*

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan:** Eyang kamu bilang fict aku bagus? Masa' orang yang sudah rabun mata, minat baca fict romance ginian. . . *Digetok tongkat nenek*

**Amutia Rin'Phantomhive:** baguslah kalo romance-nya kerasa. Berarti usaha Dini gak sia-sia donk. XD. Btw, kerasa seperti apa? Manis, asem, pedes, pahit, atau kecut *Bletak!*( loe pikir rasa makanan apa?)

**R-chan: **hehehe. . . . yup, dah di update nih. . .

**Kazuma big tomat:** *ikutan nyengir gaje*. What? Kurang panjang? Ckckck. . . . padahal kemarin itu udah lumayan panjang loh. . .

**white rose-chan:** Sama-sama. . .^^ udah Dini usahain kok, Hinata tetap jadi putri kan? Yah . . . yang penting 'kan, akhir cerita dia tetap pasangan Naruto. XD.

**4ntka4-ch4n:** gak usah sedih, Dini sendiri juga iri sama mereka yang kompakan ciumannya *Plaak!*

**Moe chan:** jangan menyiksa diri sendiri dong, nanti kalau kamu mati kelaparan siapa yang tanggung jawab coba? Masa' pak SBY? *Door!* (dibazoka TNI). Chap yang ini udah panjang kan? Update-nya juga tidak lama kan? Nah, mana gaji Dini? $_$ *Bletak!*

**Crunk Riela-chan:** thank you, thank you, hmmm. . . apa nilai 100-nya gak kurang tuh? Kenapa gak kasih nilai 80 saja? *Plaak!*

**Ray Ichioza:** Wah! Rupanya kau teroris, ngancam Dini pake bom segala. Saya laporkan ke KPK loh! *Duaghh!* (kagak nyambung tahu!) hihihi. . . ketahuan juga kalau Dini sering jadi penumpang gelap di rated M (?)

**MamoChan: **ah~ kagak nyampe rated M kok. lagian di adegan di rated M, masih lebih parah dengan yang saya tulis. XD *Plaak!* nih, misterinya udah banyak belum?

**SaGaaraTomiko:** hehehe. . . sesuai permintaanmu yang kemaren-kemaren kan? Adegan kiss SasuSaku yang mesrah. . . XDD

**Hikaru Uzumaki:** udah Dini usahain update kilat nih. Maaf, kemaren itu Dini bener-bener sibuk di dunia nyata. Mohon dimaklumi yah. . .

**Uchiha Athena:** yah. . . doain aja moga Dini gak hiatus lagi yah. . . ini juga bukan kemauan Dini untuk hiatus, tapi yah begitulah kehidupan nyata, kadang sibuk kadang tidak. Xp

**Hinata sweet:** maaf kalau belum puas. Kalau chap ini masih belum puas juga? Maafkan Dini yah. . .

**Nadia KireiChan:** namanya juga mau ending, jadi lama-kelamaan misterinya mulai terungkap. ah~ kagak nyampe rated M kok. lagian di adegan di rated M, masih lebih parah dengan yang saya tulis. XD *Plaak!*. Berani ngancem gua yah loe! Langkahi dulu mayat Gayus Tambunan *Plaaak! Buagh! Bletak!* (becanda)

**Vhiena:** Danzo jadi peran antagonis, ehm, sedikit bocoran. (bisik mode on) Danzo juga terlibat dalam kasus Hutan Oto, dan bekerja sama dengan anggota akatsuki (bisik mode off). Untuk penjelasan selanjutnya, nanti akan dijelaskan chap depan saja. Endingnya? Yah~ kita tunggu tanggal mainnya saja XD. *Plaak!*

**Amel Mele:** Selamat hari raya juga Amel. . . selamat makan daging. XD tak apa, jutsru sebenarnya Dini itu memang perlu didesak untuk cepet update, kalau gak, Dini bisa lupa loh. . . (nih orang, masih muda cepet pikun). Twitter Dini udah kehapus, soalnya Dini gak pernah buka sih. Xp. Nanti kalau ada waktu, Dini mau buat XD.

**New.:** Iya sih, Dini emang rencanain mau gak update nih fict *PLaak!* (becanda) hehehe. . . . Sai tak selamanya jadi peran antagonis loh. . . XDDD

**NaruHina 4Ever-Lavender Girl: **Thank you! Yup. Dini udah usahain update gak lama. ^^

* * *

Sekedar info Author abal ini:

Kemarin, saat Hiatus panjang Dini. Itu dikarenakan Dini lagi seneng-senengnya jalan-jalan di Makassar. Maen di pantai Losari, olahraga kaki di tanjung bunga, isi perut dengan Bakso goyang lidah, ngeliat sepupu Dini yang lagi wisuda di UNHAS, yah… pokoknya seru lah! Dan sungkeman dengan pak Jusuf Kalla (boong!).

Dan ternyata, setelah pulang dari liburan panjang itu. Di Surabaya, Dini malah mendadak sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah Dini yang padat. Ckckck. . . . bener-bener parah. . .

Moga aja, Dini masih bisa ngimbangi tugas kuliah dengan belajar menyalurkan hobi Dini di dunia fanfict ini. Mohon doanya yah temen-temen. . . .^^

* * *

Ok. Akhir kata, , , Bole chudiyan~~ Bole Kan genna~~ Hammai hogayi tere sajena. Lejja lejja lejja–stop! Napa mendadak begini? Wah parah nih! Gara-gara temen gua copy paste lagu india ke winamp gua, jadi keputar terus kan tuh lagu? Huh! Bernostalgia bareng deh ma Syaruh khan (?)

Back to normal!

Jangan bosan untuk mereview fict Dini yah?

Review again? Please!

**#Salam, Tumpas Mafia Hukum!# (ngelirik Gayus *Plaak!*)**

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	29. Flashback

**A/N: ada dua factor penyebab kehiatusan Dini kali ini:**

**Pertama, Dini terkena penyakit cacar, Dini sendiri bingung,kok bisa yah? Padahal Dini kan sudah besar… T,T**

**Kedua, Laptop Dini mendadak error setelah dipinjam oleh sepupu. Dasar sepupu sialan *Plaak* untung dia mau bayar servisnya, tapi Dini harus rela nunggu selama satu minggu untuk memulihkan laptop Dini… T,T**

**Yah, sekali lagi, Dini minta maaf karena updatenya telat. Meski Dini sudah beri tahu alasan yang tidak disengaja ini, tetap saja Dini merasa bersalah. Jadi, mohon maafkan Dini yah…**

**Satu lagi, jangan ngebayangin atau samakan Sayaka Dini-chan dengan Haruno Sayaka. Oh, ayolah kawan, kami sangat berbeda meski nama kami hampir sama. (bilang aja loe gak punya ide buat nama Sakura)**

**Waktukan luang Anda untuk membacanya, Percayalah, chap ini SANGAT panjang.**

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friends $ $ $

* * *

**

**D****ilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By ****Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ****NaruHina, SasuSaku. And slight NaruSaku, SasuHina.**

**Warning: AU, OOC****, OC, and little Fantasy**

**Rated: T+, Semi M! untuk beberapa adegan.**

**Chapter: **'Flashback'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

**Note: Hyuuga Natsumi=Naruto bermata lavender.**

**Hyuuga Hikari=Hinata bermata sapphire.**

**Uchiha Kyosuke=Sasuke berambut hitam.**

**Haruno Sayaka=Sakura berambut merah.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

Dia berjalan, keluar kamarnya di tengah malam. Gaun biru-muda-nya sedikit melambai, karena ayunan langkah kakinya yang dipercepat.

Suara gemuruh halilintar di luar kastil terdengar mengema di sepanjang koridor yang bersisian dengan jendela-jendela kaca besar. Gadis itu memekik kecil, menutup mulutnya, mereda suara takutnya karena tak ingin membangunkan siapa-pun.

Di depan kamar kakaknya, dia berhenti melangkah. Tangannya agak gemetar saat menyentuh pegangan pintu. Namun kilatan cahaya yang menembus jendela di belakangnya, memantapkan hatinya untuk segera mendorong pintu tersebut. Seperti biasa, pintu tersebut tak pernah terkunci untuknya.

Kamar besar di balik pintu tersebut sedikit gelap, alat penerangannya sudah dimatikan sejak tadi, kecuali sebuah lilin yang masih menyala di samping ranjang.

Seorang pemuda, berambut kuning spike, terlihat duduk bersandar di atas ranjang king size-nya. Seakan sudah menantinya, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan adik perempuannya.

"N-nii-san. . ." suara gadis itu terdengar parau. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Hikari-chan? Malam ini kau tak bisa tidur lagi?" nadanya tidak terdengar prihatin, malah terdengar dibuat-buat, seolah mengejek akan kebiasaan adiknya yang tak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Lari ke kamar kakaknya saat suasana langit terdengar mengamuk.

Wajah Hikari berubah menjadi sedikit mengerut, ia kesal. Namun lagi-lagi dia hampir memekik keras saat sambaran halilintar kembali terdengar. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar.

Kakaknya tersentak, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berlari menghampiri Hikari, dan menutup pintu kamar di belakang Hikari, agar merendam sedikit suara halilintar dan hujan deras yang baru saja turun.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu, memeluk Hikari dengan gestur yang sangat baik, mengelus rambut indigo adiknya yang mulai panjang hingga setengah punggung. Mencoba meredakan isak kecil Hikari.

"Sssh. . . tenanglah Hikari-chan. Tak apa, kau tidur saja di sini lagi, sampai hujannya berhenti," guman pemuda tersebut, mencoba menenangkan Hikari dari phobia-nya terhadap suara halilintar.

Hikari mengangguk, dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya sudah terangkat dari atas lantai. Kakaknya menggendongnya, membawanya ke atas ranjang.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Pagi menjelang, tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini pangeran Natsumi terbangun tanpa bantuan pelayan istana. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Karena saat ia bangun, sosok gadis yang semalam tidur di sampingnya, menghilang. Pasti sudah pergi saat pagi buta, agar tak ada yang tahu kalau dia sudah melanggar peraturan istana –untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak bisa. Keadaan sekarang sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

Dulu. Tak ada yang melarang jika hal itu terjadi. Raja dan Permaisuri, hanya terkikik kecil saat melihat Hikari –berumur tujuh tahun– tidur dalam pelukan Natsumi. Merasa itu sangat wajar untuk menimbulkan rasa sayang persaudaraan di antara mereka.

Tapi sekarang, sudah berubah drastis. Sebulan lalu, Permaisuri panic ketika mendapati Hikari (yang kini sudah berusia lima belas tahun) tidur dalam pelukan Natsumi, di kamar pangeran. Raja pun menduga hal yang 'tidak-tidak'. Tanpa mau melihat fakta bahwa Natsumi maupun Hikari masih menggenakan pakaian tidur mereka masing-masing, lengkap tanpa ada yang hilang, juga tak pernah melakukan apa-apa, selain tidur berpelukan untuk menenangkan adiknya dari phobia.

Yang Raja Hyuuga lihat hanya ada dua faktor, bahwa Natsumi dan Hikari berbeda gender dan sudah beranjak remaja, juga satu faktor yang hanya diketahui Raja dan Permaisuri, yaitu kedua 'anak' mereka itu **tidak** memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

Raja Hyuuga sampai harus membuat peraturan baru dalam istana, 'Puteri Hyuuga tak boleh lagi tidur di kamar kakaknya, begitu pun sebaliknya'.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!"

Wajah Sayaka tampak berseri-seri, ia bahagia. Karena Istana Haruno –yang tak sebesar Istana Uchiha maupun Hyuuga– terlihat lebih ramai dari hari sebelumnya. Perayaan besar diadakan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Puteri Haruno yang ke enam belas tahun.

Zaman kerajaan saat ini, sudah menganggap umur enam belas tahun adalah fase dewasa seseorang. Yang berarti, seorang Pangeran sudah diperbolehkan untuk meminang Puteri dari kerajaan lain, dan seorang Puteri juga berhak menerima ataupun menolak pinangan dari Pangeran lain.

Karena itu, undangan ulang tahun Puteri Haruno kali ini menyebar hingga penjuru negara. Raja Haruno berniat memperlihatkan pada seluruh kerajaan lain, bahwa Dia memiliki seorang Puteri cantik yang sudah siap untuk dipinang. Hanya ada Raja Haruno, karena Permaisuri Haruno sudah lama meninggal sejak Puteri Sayaka dilahirkan.

Setelah puteri Sayaka yang didampingi Ayahanda-nya, bercengkrama dengan para undangan (yang rata-rata pangeran dari kerajaan lain). Tiga sahabat Sayaka sejak kecil, memberanikan diri pergi menghampirinya, selagi Raja Haruno tak ada di samping Sayaka.

"Sayaka!" panggil Natsumi. Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Hikari. Sementara Kyosuke berjalan di belakangnya dengan gaya cool-nya yang khas..

Sayaka berbalik, menampilkan senyuman terbaik, dan membalas sapaanya, "hai." Dia terlihat anggun dengan gaun pink indah yang digunakannya, rambut merahnya digulung rapi kebelakang, beberapa helai dibiarkan turun membingkai wajahnya, mahkota putri terpasang di atas poninya. Terlihat cantik dan lebih dewasa pada kesan pertama di hadapan temannya. Namun. . .

"Kyaaaa! Hikari-chan!" pekik Sayaka mendadak ketika melihat penampilan Hikari, yang terlihat 'berbeda' dengan gaun biru muda. Rambut indigonya setengah dijalin kebelakang, sebagian lagi rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai. Panjang gaunnya hanya sebatas lutut, dan panjang kain lengannya tiga perempat. Gaunnya terlihat pas di body Hikari yang mungil tapi berbentuk.

Sayaka langsung menghambur, memeluk Hikari sekilas, lalu mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas. "Hikari-chan! Kau benar-benar terlihat imut!" seperti biasa, Sayaka selalu memperlakukan Hikari seperti adiknya sendiri.

Hikari meringis, pipinya yang merona bertambah merah karena cubitan Sayaka. Natsumi nyengir, sementara Kyosuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri, kesal, karena hanya dia yang sadar akan tatapan membunuh dari Raja Haruno pada mereka. Jelas Raja marah, melihat tingkah Sayaka kembali kekanak-kanakan karena kedatangan mereka (Hikari, Natsumi, Kyosuke). Memalukan kerajaan Haruno saja.

Hikari mengelus pipinya setelah Sayaka melepaskan cubitannya. Dia mencoba tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau juga terlihat lebih cantik Sayaka," puji Natsumi. Mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Terima kasih." Sayaka tersenyum.

Kyosuke mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsumi menoleh ke arah Kyosuke.

"Tak apa!" kata Kyosuke sarkastis sambil membuang muka ke samping.

"I-ini hadiah dari aku dan Natsumi-niisan," Hikari menyodorkan kado persegi berwarna biru muda di hadapan Sayaka.

Sayaka menerimanya, ia bertanya penasaran "Apa isinya?"

"Nanti 'kan kau juga akan tahu," jawab Natsumi nyengir. Mengedipkan mata jahilnya.

Sayaka terkekeh kecil. Matanya lalu melirik Kyosuke, begitu pula Natsumi dan Hikari.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Kau itu pura-pura bodoh atau tidak sih. Mana kado darimu untuk Sayaka?" tuntut Natsumi.

Kyosuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak bawa," jawabnya santai. "Lagipula untuk apa memberikannya kado, kalau dia sudah menerima banyak kado dari pangeran-pangeran lain," tambah Kyosuke, masih dengan nada sarkastiknya.

Natsumi mendelik. Dengan gerakan slow motion, ia menoleh ke arah Sayaka. Mengira Sayaka akan segera meledak di tempat karena marahnya. . . bisa gawat jadinya.

Sayaka tersenyum mengerikan. "Tak apa. Aku tidak akan marah kok." kata Sayaka, seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Natsumi.

"Oh ya?" Kyosuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, ia menyeringai tipis. Seolah ada hal 'lucu' yang disembunyikannya.

"Iya! Aku memang tidak butuh kado darimu!" jawab Sayaka cepat. Menutupi kebohongannya dengan tidak menatap langsung mata onyx Kyosuke.

"Baguslah." Kyosuke menyodongkan tubuhnya, mendekat ke arah Sayaka. Ia berbisik ditelinganya, "dengan begitu aku tidak perlu memberikanmu 'kado tahunan' seperti dulu, iya 'kan? Puteri?" Seringai tipis nan jahil muncul di wajah Kyosuke.

Sayaka merona, mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kyosuke. "Bodoh!" Sayaka yang kesal, dengan sekali hentakan berhasil menginjak kaki Kyosuke. "Hal yang seperti 'itu' kan sudah lama sekali, tahu!"

"Aw!" Kyosuke meringis. "Kau tak perlu menginjak kakiku!"

"Biarin! Wek!" Sayaka melet. Menarik lengan Hikari, ia segera mengajaknya pergi menjauh sebelum kembali berdebat dengan Kyosuke. Tak ingin pestanya terganggu hanya karena kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

Natsumi terkekeh.

"Diam kau dobe!" Kyosuke mendelik.

Tapi tawa Natsumi tak juga reda. Butuh beberapa detik, sebelum ia bertanya, "memangnya, kado tahunan apa yang kau maksud itu teme? Sampai-sampai Sayaka terlihat sangat kesal tuh."

"Kau ingat tidak? Permainan kita berempat dulu waktu kecil, yang sering sekali Sayaka dan Hikari meminta kita untuk memainkannya."

Natsumi tampak berpikir. "Maksudmu. . . . permainan kerajan-kerajaan? Yang kau dan Sayaka berpura-pura jadi Raja dan permaisuri, lalu aku dan Hikari jadi anak kalian, yang itu yah?" tanya Natsumi memastikan.

Kyosuke mengangguk mengiyakan, "hn."

"Lantas? Apa hubungannya dengan kado tahu–" perkataan Natsumi terhenti. Memori otaknya seperti diberi listrik kejut yang langsung mengaktifkan lampu terang di atas kepalanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Natsumi kembali tertawa. Tawa geli yang cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang memandanginya dengan heran.

"Kau ada-ada saja Teme!" Natsumi menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyosuke, masih tak menghentikan tawanya. "Itu 'kan sudah lama sekali, waktu kita masih umur sepuluh tahun. Tentu saja Sayaka malu mengingatnya!"

Kyosuke menyeringai tipis. "Tak apa 'kan? Sekali-kali aku ingin menggodanya," ujar Kyosuke. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sayaka dan Hikari yang sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan heran dari kejauhan. Sekilas, ia kembali mengingat kejadian enam tahun lalu.

Saat Kyosuke kecil dan Sayaka kecil, bermain di taman istana, bersama dengan Natsumi dan Hikari. Berpura-pura menjadi sebuah keluarga di kerajaan. Bermain, menirukan apa saja yang pernah mereka lihat di dalam istana. Seperti Natsumi yang pura-pura belajar mengayunkan pedang-pedangan dengan ayahanda bohongannya, yaitu Kyosuke. Juga Hikari yang rela rambutnya dihiasi, ataupun didandani oleh ibunda bohongannya, Sayaka. Dan satu hal lagi, sebuah 'kado tahunan' yang sering dilakukan Raja dan Permaisuri Uchiha maupun Hyuuga, tak luput menjadi 'objek' tiruan para anak-anak kerajaan tersebut, termasuk bagi Kyosuke dan Sayaka yang berpura-pura menjadi Raja dan Permaisuri saat itu. Yaitu. . . .

Sang Raja mencium kedua pipi Permaisuri.

Kyosuke tersenyum tipis.

Dan Sayaka merona malu.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Di aula kastil Haruno di lantai dasar, kini terasa adanya atmosfir mengerikan yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Sumber penyebabnya hanya ada satu, dari puteri Haruno itu sendiri.

Sayaka berdiri, bertolak pingang di hadapan pria yang berlutut ketakutan di hadapannya. Terkesan seolah sang puteri siap mencekram dan mencekik sosok pria yang bertanggung jawab dalam masalah ini. Tetapi ia masih beruntung karena Sayaka belum juga melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Sayaka terus mengoceh, mengomeli, meluapkan seluruh amarahnya pada pria tersebut. Sementara itu, Kyosuke berdiri tak jauh di samping Sayaka dengan tatapan bosan.

Pangeran Uchiha tersebut, tetap berdiri dengan gaya khas keturunannya. Menyelipkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Matanya sesekali menatap Sayaka dan pria malang itu secara bergantian. Dalam hati Kyosuke mengeluh, sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Sayaka puas mengoceh. 'Ah~ perempuan itu memang identik dengan cerewet,' pikirnya.

Pintu aula terbuka, bersamaan dengan seruan penjaga kastil, "Pangeran dan puteri Hyuuga sedang datang berkunjung, Yang Mulia Puteri Haruno."

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Sayaka, kedua tamu tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam aula tanpa halangan penjaga kastil. Tentu saja, karena mereka berdua tak asing lagi memasuki kastil Haruno sejak mereka kecil, begitu pula dengan Kyosuke.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku dan Hikari-chan sudah capek nunggu di tempat biasa, tapi kalian tidak datang juga. Ya sudah, aku putuskan untuk datang ke sini langsung," tutur Natsumi menjelaskan kedatangan mereka berdua. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi heran, melihat tingkah Sayaka yang aneh saat itu.

Sayaka merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya dari pandangan Natsumi maupun Hikari. Wajahnya berkerut terlihat panic.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsumi heran. Ia melangkah maju.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Sayaka. Mengagetkan Natsumi dan Hikari.

Natsumi semakin heran, matanya lalu mengerling ke Kyosuke yang. . . err. . . menyeringai ke arahnya? Kenapa Kyosuke menyeringai seperti itu? Seolah ada hal lucu yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya?

"K-kau kenapa Sayaka-chan? A-apa itu? Yang ada di belakangmu?" akhirnya Hikari menyeruakan suaranya sejak pertama mereka masuk.

Sayaka membeku, kalau Hikari yang bertanya rasanya ia tak tega untuk berbohong di hadapan sahabatnya –yang paling muda di antara mereka–. Entahlah, mungkin Hikari memiliki daya magnet tersendiri sehingga orang pasti luluh di hadapan puppy eyes andalannya.

Seringai tampak jelas menghiasi wajah Kyosuke. Ia memandang Sayaka dengan tatapan mengejek kali ini, seolah berkata 'Kena kau!' tepat di depan wajah Sayaka.

"Oi Teme! Jangan diam saja!" Natsumi hilang kesabaran, melihat reaksi tubuh Kyosuke yang sepertinya sangat menikmati keadaan seperti ini.

Kyosuke mendengus, menahan tawa. "Sudahlah Sayaka. Perlihatkan saja pada mereka, nanti juga pasti akan ketahuan," ujar Kyosuke.

Sayaka merengut, memasang wajah cemberut, emeraldnya melirik Kyosuke dengan pandangan kesal. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah." Sayaka menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi kalian berdua jangan marah yah?" Sayaka memperingati sambil menunjuk Natsumi dan Hikari.

Kedua kakak beradik tersebut langsung mengangguk mantap, otak mereka terlanjur diliputi rasa penasaran.

Sayaka perlahan menyingkir ke samping, memperlihat benda yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya. Sebuah lukisan yang baru saja jadi. Menampilkan Seorang wanita anggun menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih. Posenya duduk dan kedua tangannya dipangku. Seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Pancaran matanya yang berwarna biru samudra. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang terurai di pundaknya dan poni zigzag menutupi keningnya.

Natsumi melongo heran. Satu pertanyaan di benaknya langsung ia suarakan, "siapa wanita itu?"

Hikari mengerjap sesaat. "M-mirip Ibunda," Hikari menimpali dengan pernyataan yang dirinya sendiri ragu akan hal itu. Karena seingatnya, permaisuri Hyuuga memiliki mata lavender, bukan biru seperti dirinya dan wanita di lukisan itu.

"Teman-teman," panggil Sayaka, menarik perhatian ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya lukisan ini mau kuhadiahkan buat ultahnya Hikari-chan, lusa besok," Sayaka mengakuinya dengan malu-malu.

"U-untuk ku?" tanya Hikari heran. Sayaka mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Rencananya, ini adalah lukisan dirimu Hikari, tapi, tapi, agh! Gara-gara dia nih, jadi kacau seperti ini!" Sayaka menunjuk marah pada pria yang sejak tadi berlutut ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan, siapa pria itu?" Natsumi mengerutkan keningnya. Semakin bingung.

Kyosuke menghela nafas. Dia menjawab, "pria itu seorang pelukis dobe, tepatnya dia yang diperintahkan Sayaka untuk melukis Hikari. Tapi gak tahu deh, hasilnya jadi kayak gitu. Aku malah merasa dia melukis dirimu Natsumi, hanya saja ini dalam versi wanitanya." lagi-lagi Kyosuke menyeringai tipis, mengejek pada Natsumi.

Natsumi hampir saja meledak, jika dia tidak dipotong oleh pria yang berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Maafkan Hamba Puteri," pria berambut hitam itu kembali bersujud. "Hamba benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau sosok puteri Hikari berbeda jauh dengan bayangan hamba."

"Bayangan katamu!" Sayaka kembali berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya padaku? Kau bilang kau bisa melukis Hikari tanpa harus ada dia duduk di hadapanmu saat kau melukisnya? Aku kini mulai meragukan julukan 'pelukis terbaik' di penjuru negeri, oh bukan, bahkan aku sudah tidak mempercayai hal itu." Sayaka kembali mengoceh.

Pria itu semakin gemetar. "I-ini semua memang salah hamba Yang Mulia Puteri. Hamba terlalu naïf, hingga merasa bisa melukis puteri Hikari tanpa harus melihat sosok aslinya terlebih dulu. H-hamba pikir, itu bisa saja dibayangkan, mengingat hamba juga pernah melukis Permaisuri Hyuuga dengan sempurna.

J-jadi hamba melukis permaisuri Hyuuga dalam versi mudanya, dan hanya mengganti warna pupilnya berdasarkan desas-desus orang-orang kalau warna mata puteri Hikari adalah biru –sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakaan keluarga Hyuuga–. Hamba sunggu tak menyangka Yang Mulia Puteri Haruno, kalau ternyata. . ." pria itu memberanikan diri mendongak untuk melihat Hikari, sebelum ia kembali menyambung ucapannya, "**Puteri Hikari sama sekali tidak memiliki ciri-ciri fisik kerajaan Hyuuga. . .**" sedetik kemudian pria itu membengkap mulutnya sendiri. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"M-maafkan Hamba! Hamba tidak bermasuk lancang untuk mengatakan hal itu!" ia kembali bersujud. Takut jika saja kedua puteri maupun kedua pangeran di hadapannya memberikan hukuman yang bisa saja mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Tapi yang ada malah keheningan. Keheningan dengan aura menyeramkan melanda seisi aula kastil Haruno.

Sayaka sendiri lupa dengan amarahnya yang baru saja meledak tadi.

Kyosuke terdiam, keningnya berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Natsumi tercengang, perlahan matanya melirik ke arah Hikari yang berdiri membeku di tempatnya.

Keempat anak muda itu memikirkan hal yang sama. Satu kalimat dari pria tadi yang terus bergiang di kepala mereka.

'**Puteri Hikari sama sekali tidak memiliki cirri-ciri fisik kerajaan Hyuuga. . .**'

Sudah selama ini mereka berteman bersama, dan kenapa baru sekarang manyadari hal janggal seperti itu?

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Untuk kesekian kalinya, selama bertahun-tahun, Puteri Sayaka Haruno kembali mengunjungi pinggir hutan tanpa sepengatahuan pengawalnya. Tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, karena ia tak pernah sendiri di sini. Lagipula, di sini ia bisa memiliki tempat 'privasi' sendiri tanpa ada yang harus melihatnya.

Sayaka berdiri, bersandar pada batang pohon. Di hadapannya, Kyosuke berdiri, sedikit mengapitnya karena mereka hanya berjarak satu kaki. Salah satu tangannya menopang tubuhnya pada pohon di belakang Sayaka, tepat di sisi kepala Sayaka. Sementara tangan yang lainnya, memainkan sehelai rambut merah Sayaka.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu!" desis Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Mata onyx-nya tak pernah bosan menatap sepasang emerald di hadapannya.

"Kau duluan yang memulai!" raut wajah Sayaka tak juga melunak, masih kesal terhadap Kyosuke.

Kyosuke mendengus, masih tak ingin mengubah posisi mereka. "Baiklah. Katakan padaku. Apanya yang salah?"

"Semuanya!" seru Sayaka. Kyosuke hampir harus menjauhkan kepalanya dari jarak semula. "Kyosuke-kun! Kau selalu saja tak pernah barubah. Sampai kapan kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," omel Sayaka dengan nada kecewa.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" Kyosuke masih pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sayaka menghela nafas. Tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyosuke. "Dengar," Sayaka memasang tampang serius.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang saja? Kalau kucing Persia putih yang berada di kamarku saat aku ulang tahun bulan lalu, adalah hadiah darimu. Aku sampai harus menyuruh beberapa pelayanku untuk menyelidikinya. Dan beberapa hari aku diliputi penasaran karena itu, Kyosuke-kun."

"Salahmu sendiri, memikirkan hal sedalam itu."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Tetap saja aku juga mau tahu, siapa yang memberikan 'kyu-kyu' padaku?"

"Kyu-kyu katamu? Kau memberikan nama kucing pemberianku dengan nama 'kyu-kyu?'" Kyosuke tersedak menahan tawa.

"Kyosuke-kun! Ini tidak lucu!" Sayaka sedikit merona.

Hembusan angin yang lembut, kembali menerpa mereka. Helain rambut merah Sayaka sedikit melambai, menutupi sebagian wajah Sayaka. Mengganggu pandangan Kyosuke.

Refleks, Kyosuke menyingkirkannya, membelai sisi pipi lembut Sayaka. Sementara detak jantung Sayaka kembali berdetak di atas normal.

"Kyosuke-kun. . ."

"Hn."

"Kau sudah. . . memilih calon permaisurimu kelak, nanti?"

"Sudah."

"S-siapa?" Sayaka tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

Kyosuke tak menjawab. Malah menatap lembut mata emerald di hadapannya. Seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa Sayaka sendiri tahu apa jawabannya.

Perlahan Kyosuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sayaka menelan ludah, sebelum ia menutup matanya. Menerima, apa saja yang akan dilakukan Kyosuke padanya. Meski ia tahu apa 'itu'.

Kyosuke mencium Sayaka. Bermula dari saling menekan, melumat, merasakan, menyalami satu sama lain, hingga nafas memburu di antara mereka harus segera diakhiri sebelum mereka bertemu dengan pintu akhirat.

Sayaka merona, nafasnya terengah. "Kau. . ."

"Hn?"

"Mau cari mati apa? Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman karena telah lancang mencuri ciuman pertama seorang puteri!" Sayaka mengoceh di tengah nafasnya yang putus-putus.

Kyosuke menyerigai tipis. "Oh ya? Kurasa hukumanmu tidak akan berlaku bagi Pangeran Uchiha. Ingat! Kekuasaan kerajaanku lebih besar darimu."

Sayaka tersenyum geli, "dasar. . ."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Kyosuke kembali mengklaim bibir ranum milik Sayaka. Pesona puteri di hadapannya membuat dirinya meminta lebih. Tubuh Kyosuke bergerak diatas logikanya. Sementara Sayaka tak pernah bisa menolak sensasi yang diberikan Kyosuke padanya.

Tahu-tahu, kedua tangan Sayaka sudah terkunci di atas kepalanya oleh genggaman tangan Kyosuke. Tubuh Sayaka terasa menempel dengan himpitan tubuh Kyosuke di hadapannya dan batang kayu sebagai sandaran di belakangnya.

Suara desahan terdengar sayup-sayup. . .

Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan sore hari ini di balik rimbunan pohon tersebut, selain mereka berdua. Dan hanya ada belaian angin yang menyapu kedua peluh di tubuh mereka, juga bayangan pohon yang menyembunyikan gerak tubuh mereka dari sinar matahari.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hikari menyisir rambut indigonya yang mulai memanjang dua tahun belakangan ini. Ia duduk di hadapan cermin, dalam kamarnya. Dari bayangan cermin, bukan hanya sosoknya seorang yang terlihat dalam bendah pipih tersebut. Di belakang Hikari, terlihat Natsumi duduk di sisi ranjang milik Hikari.

Sebelah kaki Natsumi terangkat, bertumpu di atas paha kaki yang satunya lagi. Ia menatap punggung Hikari dengan pandangan kecewa.

Keheningan menyergapi kamar Hikari, sejak Natsumi datang dan mengatakan ingin membicarakan hal penting berdua dengannya. Tak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, Hikari memutuskan untuk memulainya dulu, sesuatu hal yang langkah karena biasanya Natsumi duluan yang berbicara.

"N-niisan. S-sampai kapan kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Hikari, namun ia tak berbalik hanya sekedar untuk menatap wajah Natsumi. Matanya tetap terpaku pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin, tangannya pun tak berhenti menyisir rambutnya.

Natsumi mendengus, sedikit kesal. "Hikari-chan. . . Sampai kapan juga kau menyisir rambutmu?" Natsumi balik tanya. "Lagipula, rambutmu selalu rapi Hikari-chan. . ." lirihnya.

Hikari terhenti. Ia mengalah, meletakkan sisirnya di atas meja. Menarik satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia berbalik ke belakang. "J-jadi, A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Niisan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, jika kita hanya berdua. Kau sudah tahu 'kan? kalau kita tidak memiliki ikatan darah," guman Natsumi.

"M-maaf, N-natsumi-kun," Hikari menunduk. "K-kupikir, kita tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi sejak seminggu lalu."

"Aku memang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang rahasia disimpan kaasan –yang baru kita ketahui dua minggu lalu– yang menyangkup hubungan darah kita."

"L-lalu? T-tentang apa?"

"Ini tentang sikapmu terhadapku yang berubah belakangan ini," bisik Natsumi lirih. "Kau banyak berubah Hikari-chan. Meski kita tinggal di kastil yang sama, dan jarak kamar kita tidak begitu jauh, tetapi aku merasa kau begitu jauh Hikari-chan. . ."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Natsumi menghela nafas. "Kemana Hikari-chan yang sangat ku kenal? Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku saat bicara. Seolah aku ini orang asing di hadapanmu? Kau juga tak mau lagi bermain ke pinggiran hutan saat aku mengajakmu. Kau tidak pernah lagi membawakan aku bento di saat istirahat latihan adu pedangku. Dan yang paling sulit aku percaya, kenapa kemarin kau malah membuatkan bento untuk KYOSUKE?" Natsumi nyaris menjerit.

Hikari menelan ludah, sebelum ia menjawab tanpa mau memandang Natsumi yang berdiri di hadapannya, "a-aku hanya, hanya menuruti saran dari kaa-san."

"Saran?"

"K-kau tahu sendiri 'kan? N-natsumi-kun. Umurku sudah menginjak enam belas tahun sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk segera mencari calon suami, dan b-beliau sangat senang jika itu adalah pangeran Kyosuke. Lagipula kami memang sudah akrab sejak kecil–"

"Tapi Hikari-chan!" Natsumi segera memotong. "Kau juga tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau si teme itu menyukai Sayaka."

"A-aku tahu, kemarin Kyosuke sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Natsumi merasa lega, meski ada sedikit rasa simpati karena adiknya baru saja ditolak. Tunggu dulu, coret tebal kata 'adiknya' barusan. Mereka 'kan tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"T-tetapi," Hikari kembali berujar, "A-aku tidak akan menyerah, maksudku, aku bisa berkenalan dengan pangeran lain dari kerajaan Ame."

Tenggorokan Natsumi terasa kering seketika. Sesuatu seakan menghantam mukanya telak, dan rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga ke tulang rusuknya.

Hikari berdiri, tak mengacuhkan Natsumi yang membeku di hadapannya. "T-tak perlu mengurusi diriku lagi. Kita sudah dewasa. Umurmu juga hampir tujuh belas tahun, kenapa tidak mencari calon permaisuri saja mulai sekarang? A-apa perlu aku membantumu? Niisan?"

Panggilan 'niisan' yang terucap dari bibir Hikari, memberikan efek kejut pada Natsumi, membuat ia segera sadar dari kemelut pikirannya. Selagi Hikari berbalik, hendak meninggalakannya, tangan Natsumi segera menahan lengan Hikari.

"Tunggu!" Natsumi menatap punggung Hikari dengan harap cemas, namun sayang Hikari tak juga berbalik menghadapnya meski lengannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Natsumi. "Kau juga seharusnya tahu Hikari-chan. Aku tak mungkin mencari permaisuri lain, karena aku sudah sangat bahagia berada di sampingmu. . ."

Butuh kemantapan hatinya yang besar, agar Hikari berbalik. Melepaskan pegangan tangan Natsumi, alih-alih tak ingin menatap langsung mata Natsumi.

"K-keadaan sekarang sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kita bukan anak-anak lagi. K-kita tak mungkin bersama selamanya. K-kau, suatu hari nanti akan menduduki tahtah kerajaan Hyuuga dengan wanita anggun di sampingmu, yang jelas itu bukan aku. Dan, a-aku juga tak perlu lari ke kamarmu saat halilintar terdengar di luar, k-karena kelak aku sudah memiliki orang lain yang akan memelukku di atas ranjangku sendiri."

Kalimat terakhir, sungguh terasa panas di telinga Natsumi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Natsumi mual. Tidak, dia tak ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Hanya dia seorang yang boleh memeluk Hikari, hanya dia yang mampu menenangkan Hikari dari phobianya, dan hanya dia yang boleh memberikan ketenangan pada Hikari. Bukan orang lain!

"Niisan,"

"Berhenti Memanggilku Seperti Itu!" Natsumi kembali meledak, ia nyaris berteriak, bahkan dia sudah setengah menggertak pada Hikari. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu! Kita TIDAK memiliki HUBUNGAN DARAH!"

"TAPI KAU TETAP SAJA KAKAKKU!" Hikari balas berteriak.

Natsumi tercengang. Melihat Hikari yang baru saja mendongak, menampakkan mata birunya yang sudah nanar.

"R-rahasia itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun." Hikari menggeleng lemah. "Meski kita sudah mengetahuinya. Kau tetap Kakakku Natsumi-kun. Sejak aku tinggal di kerajaan ini. A-aku sudah tercatat dengan sah sebagai saudarimu. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Dan jangan mengecewakan orang tua kita, Niisan," lirih Hinata. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tubuh Natsumi tak bisa bergerak, lagi-lagi ia membeku di tempat. Kenapa kenyataan terasa begitu menyakitkan?

Ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Hikari, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Puteri Hikari, apa yang terjadi di dalam nak?" suara ibu asuh (pelayan pribadi) Hikari terdengar khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban. Butuh seperkian detik bagi Hikari untuk mengontrol emosinya. Ia menghapus air matanya, menatap lantai, dan berucap sangat lirih, "P-pergi."

Natsumi masih tak bergerak.

"K-kumohon. B-biarkan aku sendiri," pinta Hikari dengan nada melemas, meski (lagi) ia tak menatap langsung mata Natsumi.

Natsumi menghela nafas. Dengan berat hati ia berjalan ke pintu. Keluar dari kamar Hikari, dan mengatakan pada ibu asuh Hikari, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Meski ia dan Hikari tahu. Tak akan pernah ada keadaan 'baik-baik saja' di sini.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Malam setelah kejadian tersebut. Langit kembali mengamuk. Satu hal yang paling ditakuti Hikari, dan paling tak diinginkan oleh Natsumi terjadi malam ini.

Suara gemuruh halilintar mengamuk di luar. Cahaya kilatannya berapa kali terlihat menyambar kaca-kaca kastil. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan cuaca buruk itu, kecuali Kami-sama tentunya.

Natsumi duduk di sisi ranjang dengan gelisah. Ia tahu betul, Hikari pasti akan datang ke kamarnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Tetapi, mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Hikari tidak akan datang karena perdebatan mereka yang berakhir. . . . tragis?

Kalau pun Hikari memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di kamarnya. Itu artinya dia sudah bodoh. Karena Natsumi tahu, Hikari tak mungkin menahan ketakutannya sendiri di malam mencekam seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga Hikari masih tetap seorang gadis.

Natsumi sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia mengacak rambut kuningnya frustasi. Sebelum ia memantapkan hatinya agar segera beranjak ke kamar Hikari. Dia kelewat khawatir.

.

Pintu kamar Hikari tak dikunci, tanpa pikir panjang, Natsumi langsung memasukinya. Tak ada penerangan di dalamnya. Beruntung Natsumi sudah bawa persiapan. Korek yang ia bawa dinyalakan, lalu disulutkan pada lilin yang juga ia bawa.

"Hikari-chan," Natsumi memanggil, ia mengarahkan cahaya lilin ke sekelilingnya. Tahu betul dengan seluk beluk kamar tersebut, Natsumi berjalan menghampiri ranjang, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tak ada satu pun orang berbaring di sana.

Kekhawatiran Natsumi semakin besar. "Hikari-chan? Kau dimana?" ia memanggil lebih keras dari semula.

Tak ada suara apa pun yang menanggapinya.

Natsumi mulai panic.

Suara gemuruh halilintar kembali terdengar dari luar memekakan telinga.

Disusul dengan pekikan histeris seorang gadis, yang Natsumi sangat hafal dengan suaranya. Sontak, Natsumi langsung mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Di sudut ruangan, di balik lemari, terlihat Hikari duduk meringkuk di atas lantai. Kepalanya dibenamkan dalam lipatan kakinya. Bahunya gemetar, isakan tangisan pilu terdengar.

Natsumi lega, tapi dia kembali khawatir melihat kondisi Hikari. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Hikari.

"Hikari-chan?" ia memanggil lembut. Tangannya yang tak memegang lilin, membelai puncuk kepala Hikari. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hikari perlahan mendongak, mendapati Natsumi ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. "Natsumi-kun," ujarnya di sela tangisannya.

Natsumi tercengang, tumben Hikari memanggil langsung namanya tanpa embel-embel 'niisan', juga tanpa ada paksaan darinya.

"A-aku takut," bisik Hikari.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini kok." Natsumi mengelus punggung Hikari dengan sayang.

"J-jangan pergi lagi. J-jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Hikari lagi.

Sesuatu yang hangat seakan menjalar di hati Natsumi, ia tersenyum. "Setahuku, aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Sekarang, dan selamanya. Aku tak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu Hikari-chan."

Pelukan Hikari semakin erat. Tangisnya mulai bisa ia redakan.

"Well, apa kau mau aku menemanimu tidur malam ini?"

Hikari mengangguk pelan. "A-aku tak bisa tidur sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini." Hikari merasa bersyukur, karena Natsumi tak bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Natsumi nyengir. "Siap puteri," ujarnya dengan nada candaan. Ia perlu kosentrasi saat menggendong Hikari sambil membawa lilin di tangannya.

Meletakkan lilin di atas meja di samping ranjang, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Hikari di atas ranjang bersama dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Err. . . Hikari-chan, a-apa perlu kau terus memelukku?" tanya Natsumi grogi, karena Hikari tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Natsumi. Biasanya kan dia tak setakut ini? Dan ini membuat Natsumi gerah, karena posisi dia yang menindih Hikari saat ini sangat tidak nyaman, meski ia menyukainya.

"U-untuk memastikan, a-agar kau tak pergi meninggalkanku."

Natsumi nyengir, ide jahil terlintas dipikirannya. "Kau tahu Hikari-chan, kau terlihat seperti ingin menggoda kakakmu."

Perkataan Hikari selanjutnya, sangat diluar dugaan Natsumi. "B-bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, k-kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kau bukan kakak kandungku. Natsumi-kun. . ."

Natsumi tercengang. "Apa yang membuat kau berubah pikiran secepat ini Hikari-chan?"

"M-mungkin karena aku sudah sadar." mata Hikari yang sejak tadi bergerak liar, kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata Natsumi yang begitu dekat jaraknya. "S-sadar, kalau aku juga sangat bahagia berada di sisimu."

Natsumi tersenyum lembut.

Suara gemuruh halilintar, tak lagi terdengar di luar sana. Digantikan dengan turunnya hujan deras, yang lebih damai. Memberikan hawa dingin nan sejuk pada penghuni di atas bumi.

Natsumi memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Hikari, begitu pula dengan kening mereka.

"Aku tak tahu, kenapa ini harus terjadi," bisik Natsumi, sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup lembut bibir Hikari.

Hikari menutup mata, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Natsumi padanya.

"Apakah yang kulakukan ini salah?" tanya Natsumi setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Mendadak hatinya terasa ragu.

Hikari tersenyum malu di hadapannya, lengkap dengan rona merah yang membuat dia terlihat semakin imut. "Tak ada yang salah di sini," ujarnya mantap. Seperti bukan Hikari saja, terlebih lagi, dengan adanya tindakan Hikari yang menarik tengkuk Naruto mendekat kembali.

Natsumi nyengir, dan dengan senang hati ia menerima undangan yang diberikan Hikari padanya. Tangannya pun sudah bertindak di luar logika. . .

Dan mereka sama sekali tak mau berpikir, akan konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi akibat dari ulah 'nekat' mereka malam ini. . . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Pagi itu, musibah terjadi berawal dari teriakan ibu asuh puteri Hikari di kamarnya. Disusul dengan derap langkah beberapa orang untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Pangeran Natsumi terbangun, karena kebisingan itu benar-benar mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Oh ayolah, dia sudah cukup lelah dengan 'kegiatan' semalam.

Ia mengucek matanya sekilas, dan melihat Ayahanda-nya memasang wajah geram di hadapannya. Juga Ibunda-nya yang menampilkan wajah shock padanya.

Belum sempat saraf otaknya terhubung, sebuah tarikan lembut di lengannya menarik perhatiannya. Natsumi menoleh, mendapati Hikari dengan mata nanar berbaring di sampingnya.

Gadis itu mencekram selimut di dadanya, menutupi tubuhnya yang. . . .telanjang. Oh tidak! Natsumi baru sadar kalau dia sendiri juga tidak memakai pakaian apapun di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya juga tubuh polos Hikari. Memori otaknya segera mengingatkan bahwa semalam, seluruh pakaian mereka memang 'terlempar' entah kemana.

Dan sialnya! Mereka benar-benar sudah tertangkap basah pagi ini. Tentu saja tak ada yang mau mendengar kalau 'itu' adalah pertama kali mereka melakukannya semalam.

Kerutan marah tampak jelas di wajah sang Raja Hyuuga. Ia mengeram. "Kalian berdua! CEPAT GUNAKAN PAKAIAN KALIAN! DAN TEMUA SAYA DI AULA UTAMA!"

Oh Kami-sama! Ini benar-benar masalah besar!

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Puteri Sayaka berdiri malu-malu di tengah aula kastil Haruno. Dan tak absent pula, pangeran Kyosuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ehm," Kyosuke berdehem. "Hanya ingin memastikan, tentang kejadian kemarin. Err. .. yang di pinggir hutan itu." Kyosuke tak bisa menutupi, kalau ia sedikit merona, mengingat kembali 'kegiatan' pertama mereka di alam terbuka itu.

Sayaka tak kalah merona. Mata emeraldnya, sesekali melirik sebelah tangan Kyosuke yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Sayaka tahu, benda apa yang disembunyikan Kyosuke, Sayaka juga tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyosuke selanjutnya, bahkan ia sudah tahu, jawaban seperti apa yang akan diucapkan Sayaka sendiri atas penawaran Kyosuke nantinya.

"Sayaka, aku. . ." sebelah tangan Kyosuke meraih jemari Sayaka. Ia tak pernah bosan, menatap lembut mata klan Haruno tersebut. Kyosuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlutut di hadapan Sayaka.

Namun gebrakan pintu aula mengagetkan mereka. Mengintrupensi rencana indah Kyosuke yang sudah diimpikannya sejak tadi malam. Sial! Siapa yang dengan berani–

"Sayaka!" suara Natsumi berseru. Kyosuke mendelik, rasanya ia ingin sekali menghunuskan pedang pada pemuda itu karena sudah mengganggunya.

Natsumi terengah-engah. Ia tampak kelelahan dengan nafasnya yang memburu, juga keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya. Sepertinya dia habis berlari.

"Ada apa Natsumi? Kau terlihat buru-buru sekali," Sayaka beranjak menghampiri Natsumi. Dan Kyosuke sungguh kesal melihat ini.

"Palingan juga dia habis melihat hantu," cibir Kyosuke.

Natsumi tak mengindahkan Kyosuke. Ia mulai berpikir tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kyosuke dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Mendadak Natsumi meraih kedua tangan Sayaka, dan dengan lancar ia berucap, "Sayaka, menikahlah denganku."

Kyosuke melotot.

Sayaka melongo, "Hah? K-kau sedang bercanda kan Natsumi?"

Natsumi menggeleng. "Tidak Sayaka. Aku serius!"

"Hey Dobe Sialan! Kau–"

"Kalau kau tidak menerima lamaranku, Hikari-chan dalam keadaan bahaya," tutur Natsumi dengan tampang memohon.

.

.

.

Kotak cincin yang semula berada di genggaman Kyosuke, terjatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin. . . .

**To be continue. . . . .**

Next chap: Lanjutan separuh flashback lagi, juga memberitahukan tentang keadaan Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura saat ini. Tinggal satu atau dua chap lagi, mendekati tamat…^^

* * *

Wow! GaJe Super! Tapi keren. *nyengir* (narsis)

Anggap aja, jaman kerajaan di sini seperti di bagian kerajaan di Eropa. Masalahnya, Dini minim pengetahuan tentang kehidupan kerajaan jepang, apalagi yang menyangkup yukata elegan, atau istana sederhana yang terbuah dari kayu tapi terkesan mewah. Huf, dini enar-benar tidak ada waktu mau mengubahnya lagi *Plaak!*. Maaf…

Bingung dengan ceritanya? tenang, chap depan akan membahas peran penting Hikari (Hinata) dan Sayaka (Sakura) dalam sejarah yang sebenarnya. Tak berpikirkah kalian? kalau kadang catatan sejarah agak melenceng dengan kenyataan sebenarnya? Seperti warga yang mengira Kyosuke dan Natsumi berebutan Sayaka karena 'cinta', padahal nyatanya ada skandal tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Oke. Dini akui, akhir dari DCDS akan ada sedikit perubahan dari rencana awal. Intinya, Dini berani membanting stir (alur cerita) di saat-saat terakhir. Makanya, ada sedikit janggal tentang lukisan, dan rambut kyosuke yang mendadak berubah hitam. Tapi, Dini janji chap depan akan dijelaskan lebih detail lagi.

* * *

Thank you for review:

**R-chan: **Udah di update! maaf telat…

**SaGaaraTomiko: **yup. Tapi Sebenarnya, ada dua versi puteri di sini. Dijelaskan di chap depan oke?

**Hinata Hyuuga**: nama fesbuknya Sayaka Dini-chan, tidak jauh-jauh amat dengan nick Dini sendiri kok. Thankz atas dukungannya…

**4ntka4-ch4n: **Maaf updatenya telat..

**Kazuma B'tomat:** Jyiah, jangan bayangin Dini, lagian Dini lebih cantik kok daripada Sayaka. *Plaak!* oo… chapternya dipanjangi? Sori Kagak bisa, nanti tambah berbelit-belit lagi. Tenang aja, nanti kan masih ada karya fic Dini yang lainnya… (narsis) *Bletak!*

**Zephyr Amfoter: **enggak juga kok, Natsumi juga termasuk nama cowok. Buktinya di komik ku, yang bernama Natsumi itu chara cowok yang guaanteng deh. Kadang memang ada nama yang bisa digunakan cowok maupun cewek. Nama Hinata juga kadang digunakan di chara cowok, seperti di 'kerogunzo' (emang itu nama animenya?).

**Ray Ichioza: **kalau yang ini gimana? Kan ada 'scene' yang 'itu' juga. Kekekekek… *Plaak!*

**Hinata Sweet:** kan janjinya Dini, kalau fict DCDS selesai baru buat fict yang horror. Sabar ya neng. . .

**Fuuyuki Azuka:** kalau gitu, rajin-rajin review si chap-chap terakhir yah… kurang satu atau dua chap lagi nih…

**Mamo-chan:** nah, kalau untuk puteri yang berkekuatan air. . . akan dijelaskan di chap depan ok? *Gubrak!* Hiatusnya Dini ada sebabnya, mohon dimaklumi yah, Dini juga tak ingin sakit… -,-

**Nadia KireiChan: **wah, Sori. Maafkan Dini karena update lagi-lagi gak pake kilat. Salahkan dewa Zeuz tuh yang gak minjemin kilatnya padaku *?* (nape dari kemaren nyalahin orang melulu sih?)

**Amel Mele: **Yah sama-sama Mel, ^^. hmmm… makan daging kok aku jadi ingat luffy *?*. thankz atas doanya.. ^^

**Moe-chan:** kabarnya lumayan baik lah… GaaraShion masih lagi di rumah sakit tuh, kurang panjang? Waduh, ini sudah batas Dini loh,,, 4Srigala tampan? Hm.. nunggu ini tamat dulu yah.. sabar neng.. orang sabar disayang pacar. Hehehehe… belum tahu tentang movie itu. Low gitu, kalau kamu duluan dapet, beritahu aku juga yah… Xp

**white rose-chan: **wah wah wah, pertanyaannya banyak banget. Bisa tenggelem Dini nanti *Plaak!* hmmm… sepertinya semua jawaban pertanyaanmu akan diuraikan di jalan cerita chap depan, oke? Maaf, karena sekali lagi, dini telat update-nya.

**Hikori Ichida:** tak apa kok, Dini terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu. Biasanya Dini update seminggu sekali, tapi sekarang tergantung dari keadaan waktu Dini di dunia nyata… sayang sekali… 'Kau lah Surgaku'? udah Dini update kok. *Smirk*

**Crunk Riela-chan: **hehehe…. Enaknya kalau nilai yang kau berikan itu bisa masuk daftar list jumlah IP ku… *ngarep*

**Amutia Rin'Phantomhive: **terimakasih telah setia menunggu, (meluk-meluk dengan sayang) *Bletak!*

**Narutozu50:** wah, dini salah tulis saat itu. Sebenarnya memang harus 'nenek' bukan 'ibu'. Ckckck… terimakasih sudah mengingatkannya… XD

**Ichimaya qalbi-neechan:** merinding? Wah, hati-hati, dibelakangmu mungkin ada seseorang yang menguntit. *Plaak!*

**PinQ AikA CloVer: **Terima kasih…. ^^ Yosh! Semangat! XD

**Little kogoro:** Dini malah kasihan dengan Kiba, Meski Dini tega membunuhnya… *Plaak!*

**Hanayaka Hikarinma sementara:** tak apa, yang penting, rajin-rajin review di chap-chap terakhir yah… kurang satu atau dua chap lagi nih… (ngarep)

**Black rose-chan: **oh, terimakasih yah sudah mau repot mencarinya, hmmm… cahaya…. Bagus! Rambutnya Sayaka warna merah, Kyosuke hitam, Natsumi tetep kuning, dan Hikari tetep biru Indigo. Kalau tentang nasib Sakura dan Hinata, kita akan lihat di chap depan oke?

**Uzumaki Namikaze cute:** udah Dini jelasin di atas bukan? Xp

**Yamanaka Yuri:** Met hari raya juga. Sayang sekali, maaf yah, masalahnya pemeran utama bukan dipegang Ino, apalagi mencangkup pairing ItaIno. Tapi chap depan Insya Allah, akan menyelipkan tentang keadaan Ino juga… sekali lagi, maaf yah…

* * *

Review angain? Untuk detik-detik chap mendekati tamat? Ayolah kawan, jangan malu memberikan review,… XDD

Oh ya, Met hari raya tahun baru Islam bagi kaum Muslim sekalian….. semoga di tahun 1432 H ini, kita semua diberikan banyak berkah dari Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Amin….

**#Salam, dan dukung Tim Nas Indonesia… Gol! *?*#**

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	30. Yookai

**A/N: Luangkan waktu anda untuk membacanya. Percayalah. Ini SANGAT panjang. -v**

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friends $ $ $

* * *

**

**D****ilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ****NaruHina, SasuSaku. And slight NaruSaku, SasuHina.**

**Warning: AU, OOC****, OC, and little Fantasy!**

**Chapter: 'Yookai'**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

**Note: Natsumi=Naruto**

**Hikari=Hinata.**

**Kyosuke=Sasuke**

**Sayaka=Sakura.

* * *

**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Sayaka, menikahlah denganku."

"Hah? K-kau sedang bercanda kan Natsumi?"

"Tidak Sayaka. Aku serius!"

"Hey Dobe Sialan! Kau–"

"Kalau kau tidak menerima lamaranku, Hikari-chan dalam keadaan bahaya."

.

.

Raut wajah Kyosuke mengerut, menahan amarahnya. Sayaka memasang tampang terkejut sekaligus khawatir. "Apa maksudmu Natsumi? Hikari kenapa?"

Natsumi membuka mulutnya hendak bicara, namun Kyosuke mendahuluinya.

"Cukup Dobe!" Kyosuke meraih lengan baju Natsumi dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Sayaka. "Jangan membuat lelucon di sini!" desisnya seraya menunjuk wajah Natsumi.

Natsumi mengerang. "Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon! Dari tadi Aku serius! Dan jangan menghalangiku Teme!" Natsumi terbawa emosi, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah.

Kyosuke siap membalas, "Kau–"

"Kyosuke-kun," Sayaka memeluk lengan Kyosuke, segera mengambil tindakan untuk menenangi pangeran Uchiha tersebut. "Tenangkan dirimu." Gadis itu mengelus dada Kyosuke yang naik turun karena menahan amarah. "Biarkan Natsumi menjelaskan semuanya dulu," ia menatap lembut mata onyx Kyosuke untuk meyakinkannya.

Kyosuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah," ujar Kyosuke pada akhirnya, meski nadanya terdengar kasar.

Natsumi juga ikut terbawa suasana, perlahan emosinya kembali menurun. Tetapi, melihat Sayaka dan Kyosuke begitu 'dekat' di hadapannya, menimbulkan sedikit rasa iri di hati Natsumi, kenapa dia juga tidak bisa sedekat itu bersama Hikari?

"Natsumi, Apa alasanmu? Hingga kau mendadak ingin melamarku? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hikari-chan? " tanya Sayaka heran.

Natsumi tersentak, membuyarkan lamunannya sejenaknya dengan Hikari. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, yang terdengar seperti nafas keputus-asaan. "Ini semua bermula tadi pagi, aku baru saja tertangkap basah sedang. . . . tidur bersama Hikari-chan."

"Lantas? Kau dan Hikari dihukum apa? Kalian 'kan masih bisa membantah, yakinkan saja pada mereka kalau kalian sudah terbiasa sejak kecil tidur bersama, dan ini semua hanya salam paham," cerocos Sayaka langsung.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu!" Natsumi menggeleng keras. "Kali ini mereka tidak salah paham, ini beneran, bukan sekedar tidur biasa, maksudku, aku memang sedang tidur berdua dengan Hikari-chan dalam keadaan. . . err. . . maksudku–" Natsumi bingung mau menjelaskan seperti apa, wajahnya sudah memerah duluan. "Aaagh! Masa' kalian tidak tahu sih! Itu loh, yang kalau orang tidur berdua, berpelukan, menempel, trus, trus,. . . melakukan, lakukan–" Natsumi yang bingung, membuat peragaan dengan tangannya, menyatukan jari-jarinya lalu menubruknya dengan tangan yang lain, seperti kedua tangannya. Ia mendongak takut untuk melihat reaksi Kyosuke dan Sayaka.

Yang ternyata, kedua sahabatnya itu juga sudah memerah padam. "Oh. . . kalian juga sudah tahu rupanya," tangkap Natsumi dengan melihat reaksi mereka berdua.

"Jadi. . . Hukuman apa yang diberikan Raja Hyuuga pada kalian?" tanya Kyosuke, pemuda itu mulai penasaran.

Natsumi, lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat. "Awalnya kupikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata. . . semua kesalahan HANYA dibebankan pada Hikari-chan–"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah seharusnya yang bertanggung jawab adalah pria? Hikari 'kan hanya seorang perempuan. Bisa-bisanya dia yang disalahkan, sementara kau, pria yang hanya ambil enaknya saja–"

"Sayaka!" potong Natsumi cepat. "Tenanglah dulu, Aku belum selesai bicara. Tolong, jangan potong kalimatku dulu," pinta Natsumi.

"Maaf." Sayaka menunduk malu.

Natsumi kembali bercerita, "Saat itu, Ayahku benar-benar murka. Beliau menuduh Hikari-chan sengaja menggodaku. Bahkan beliau mengatakan: 'Hikari adalah anak yang tidak tahu diri, sudah syukur saya mau menerimamu dikerajaan ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada almarhum ayahmu, bekas jendralku yang sudah tewas di medan perang 12 tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang, kau malah mau merebut tahtah kerajaan dengan menjual diri–" Natsumi bungkam, ia tidak mau melanjutkan lagi ucapan ayahnya saat itu. Karena hatinya sendiri sudah sakit mendengar hal itu, apalagi mengulangnya.

Pangeran Hyuuga itu menunduk, memilih lantai sebagai tatapan sedihnya. "Aku semakin tidak terima saat Ayahku menjatuhkan hukuman yang sangat berat pada Hikari-chan–" Natsumi menggertakan giginya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan amarah.

Kyosuke dan Sayaka terdiam, mereka menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Natsumi. Meski mereka sudah tahu, ini pasti bukan berita bagus.

"Hukuman mati!"

Sayaka terkejut, ia segera menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan gemetar. Sementara Kyosuke, matanya membesar, tubuhnya membeku di tempat, dan tangannya mulai mengepal kuat.

"Tapi tenang saja," Natsumi kembali berujar, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku sudah memohon pada ayahku, dengan berbagai cara. Akhirnya ayahku mengganti hukuman berat itu dengan yang lebih ringan."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sayaka.

"Ya! Hukumannya, akan mengasingkan Hikari-chan ke luar istana selama satu tahun, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada hukuman mati, bukan?" Natsumi nyengir pahit.

Sayaka mengangguk, meski sedikit ragu karena dia bisa melihat sinar sedih di mata Natsumi.

"Tapi tetap saja ada syarat yang diinginkan Ayahku, kalau mau hukuman berat itu diganti," tambah Natsumi, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang menghilang.

Kalimat itulah yang membuat firasat Kyosuke semakin buruk.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sayaka.

Natsumi memandang Sayaka. "Aku harus menikah denganmu," jawabnya lirih.

"APA?" Sayaka nyaris menjerit. "K-kenapa? Maksudku, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau perempuan yang terlihat sangat akrab denganku di mata Ayahku. Maafkan aku Sayaka, aku sudah terlanjur berbohong pada ayahku, kalau aku tidak mencintai Hikari-chan. Dan mengatakan ada wanita lain yang kucintai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sayaka masih belum mengerti.

Kyosuke geram. "Jangan katakan padaku, Natsumi. Kalau kau sendiri yang mengusulkan syarat itu pada ayahmu!"

Natsumi diam, ia tak habis pikir kalau temannya itu sudah bisa menebaknya. Yah, masih jelas teringat di benak Natsumi. Ketika Hikari hampir digeret paksa oleh penjaga istana atas perintah Ayahnya, Natsumi yang kalut langsung berteriak di hadapan ayahnya: 'Aku akan menikahi seorang puteri dari kerajaan lain ayah. Gadis yang kucintai, dan itu bukan Hikari-chan. Jadi kumohon, lepaskan hukumannya, Ayah. Kumohon!'. Dan saat ayahnya menanyakan langsung siapa puteri itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Natsumi mengatakan satu nama yang langsung terpintas di pikirannya.

"Maaf," Natsumi menunduk. "Pikiranku saat itu sedang kacau. Aku takut kalau Hikari-chan akan–"

"Kau!" Kyosuke langsung meraih kerah baju kerajaan yang digunakan Natsumi. "Apa saja yang sebenarnya ada di otak udangmu itu, hah?" gertaknya marah.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu!" balas Natsumi berseru juga.

"Kenapa harus nama Sayaka yang kau sebutkan? Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, kalau aku juga akan melamarnya!"

"Aku sendiri tidak sadar saat menyebutkan namanya. Mungkin karena hanya Sayaka yang dekat denganku setelah Hikari-chan."

"Alasan macam apa itu!" Kyosuke mendelik. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menikahi Sayaka begitu saja, hah?"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Natsumi ikut terbawa emosi. "Memangnya kau tega membiarkan Hikari-chan dihukum mati! Dia kan juga sahabatmu!"

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau akan senang, setelah menikahi Sayaka dengan terpaksa! Dan tak bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku dan Hikari yang terluka. Melihat kalian duduk di pelaminan. Itu sama saja kami sudah mati saat menyaksikan hal itu!" seru Kyosuke geram.

Natsumi tersentak sejenak. Separuh pikirannya membenarkan ucapan Kyosuke, namun separuh lagi pikirannya yang terbawa emosi besar, membantah hal itu. "Tapi, , , Aku tidak ingin Hikari-chan meninggalkanku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar hal itu tidak terjadi, meski Hikari-chan akan terluka. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Hikari-chan."

"Kau egois!" desis Kyosuke.

"Kau juga egois! balas Natsumi. "Dalam otakmu, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kau tega, dan tetap ngotot ingin mempertahankan Sayaka. Sedangkan temanmu sejak kecil, Hikari-chan akan dihukum mati. Apa kau akan tetap bahagia bersama Sayaka, sedangkan aku terpuruk setelah peninggalan Hikari-chan. Apa pedulimu dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"

"PERSETAN DENGAN SAHABAT!" Kyosuke meledak.

Natsumi mendelik. Emosinya ikut tersulut. Ia juga mencekram kerah baju Kyosuke. "KAU–"

"Kalian berdua! HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN!" potong Sayaka. Membentak pada keduanya.

Natsumi dan Kyosuke tersentak. Mereka berdua langsung melepaskan cekraman pada kerah baju masing-masing. Meski tatapan membunuh diantaranya belum juga menghilang.

"Cukup! Jangan berkelahi lagi di Istinaku!" pinta Sayaka, merasakan hawa panas masih ada diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja Sayaka," timpal Kyosuke, ia mengambil kembali kotak cincin miliknya di balik jasnya. "Katakan saja, siapa pilihanmu?" tanya Kyosuke menatap mata Sayaka.

"Yah, katakan saja Sayaka. Siapa pilihanmu di antara kami berdua?" tambah Natsumi (Kyosuke sempat mendelik ke arahnya saat mendengar kata 'diantara kami berdua')

"Kau pasti peduli dengan Hikari-chan, bukan?" ujar Natsumi lagi, membuat Kyosuke semakin geram mendengarnya.

Sayaka terdiam. Matanya menatap Kyosuke dan Natsumi secara bergantian. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini? Terlalu membingungkan. . . hatinya menyuruhnya untuk memilih cintanya, Kyosuke, tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan Hikari dan Natsumi selanjutnya? Kalau dia memilih Natsumi agar Hikari tetap hidup. Itu sama saja menyakitkan hatinya sendiri, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Natsumi, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Kyosuke atau Natsumi? Nafasnya atau hatinya? Cintanya atau sahabatnya? Ini membingungkan. Tak ada pilihan yang benar untuk Sayaka.

Kepala Sayaka terasa pusing memikirkannya. Sayaka memegang kepalanya, ia terhuyung dan jatuh bersimpuh di atas lantai.

"Sayaka!" seru Kyosuke dan Natsumi bersamaan. Mereka hendak memegang Sayaka.

"Jangan Sentuh Aku!" tolak Sayaka dengan nada tinggi. Kyosuke dan Natsumi tersentak.

Sayaka menatap horror keduanya, otaknya mengatakan bahwa ini semua karena ulah dua pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Penjaga!" puteri Haruno berteriak tiga kali, hingga lima penjaga istana langsung mendatanginya. "Antarkan dua pangeran ini keluar dari istanaku!" perintah Sayaka, membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Tapi Sayaka, kau belum me–" ucapan Natsumi terpotong.

"Tidak ada! Aku tidak akan memilih siapa pun di antara kalian! Dan biarkan aku menenangkan pikiranku sendiri!" Tanpa sadar, Sayaka sudah membuat keputusan yang sangat fatal

Kotak cincin yang semula berada di genggaman Kyosuke, terjatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin. Bersamaan dengan tarikan paksa oleh dua penjaga bertubuh kekar.

Bunyi kotak cincin yang bertubrukan dengan lantai, menyadarkan kesadaran Sayaka. Dia menoleh, melihat kotak kecil itu setengah terbuka, matanya lalu terpaku dengan mata onyx Kyosuke yang membalas menatapnya.

Pancaran mata onyx itu kosong, hampar, dan sekilas terlihat ada kekecawaan mendalam di sana. Hati Sayaka ikut mencelos, saat Kyosuke berbalik membelakanginya, melepaskan genggaman para penjaga sambil berucap dengan nada yang sangat dingin, "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sejak saat itu. Hubungan persahabatan di antara mereka retak.

Natsumi semakin kesal, saat mendengar keputusan Ayahnya. Untuk mengurung Hikari di ruangan bawah tanah, sampai batas waktu Natsumi berhasil meminang Sayaka. Ini sungguh keterlaluan. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menjenguk Hikari di sana termasuk Natsumi sendiri, kecuali ibu asuh Hikari, itu pun dia boleh mendatangi Hikari saat-saat jam makan saja.

Tak beda jauh dengan Natsumi, Kyosuke juga semakin kesal. Saat ia hendak memasuki istana Haruno untuk menemui Sayaka. Untuk pertama kalinya, penjaga kastil melarang Kyosuke masuk. Atas perintah puteri Sayaka sendiri yang tak ingin menemui siapa pun, termasuk pangeran Uchiha sendiri.

Natsumi dan Kyosuke tak henti saling menyalahkan satu sama lain atas situasi buruk yang mereka hadapi. Tak jarang mereka saling duel pedang, bertarung, melampiaskan kekesalan mereka satu sama lain. Dan hasilnya selalu sama, seri. Dengan akhir dibawa ke istana masing-masing dalam keadaan luka parah.

Pertemanan, persahabatan, bahkan seperti saudara sendiri. Hubungan erat yang sejak kecil mereka bangun, rusak, pecah, hancur. . . . hanya karena perasaan Cinta tumbul di antara mereka saat beranjak dewasa. Bukan karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukan pula juga karena cinta segi tiga ataupun bersegi-segi. Melainkan sebuah ujian yang mengaitkan cinta dan persahabat. Mereka berada dalam Dilema, sebuah dilema tentang Cinta dalam Persahabatan mereka.

Natsumi mencintai Hikari, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi keadaan status mereka menjadi tembok besar yang tak mungkin bisa mereka hancurkan. Hubungan Kyosuke dan Sayaka yang awalnya berjalan dengan baik, terpaksa ikut arus dalam permasalahan Natsumi dan Hikari, sahabat mereka. . . .

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan keadaan mereka. . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Aaargh! Sialan!" Kyosuke meninju dinding kamarnya. Melampiaskan amarahnya pada benda tak bergerak di sana.

Tabib istana, alias dokter yang baru saja merawat luka Kyosuke, berdiri dengan kaki lemas di belakang pangeran Uchiha. "Pa–pangeran, sebaiknya –um– pangeran istirahat dulu, luka pangeran belum sembuh total saat ini. Tidak baik unt–"

"DIAM!"

Mulut si tabib langsung menutup dengan keras, sampai-sampai bunyi 'krak' terdengar dari rahangnya yang bertubrukan. Tubuhnya menegang saat Kyosuke berbalik menghadapnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk seolah pandangan tajam itu bisa membunuh siapa saja.

"Pergi Dari HadapanKU!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, si tabib sudah lari (dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat) keluar dari kamar pangeran Uchiha itu. Berharap, arwahnya masih sempat mengikuti langkah jasadnya(?)

Hening sesaat, setelah tabib itu sudah tak ada lagi dalam pandangan Kyosuke. Pangeran Uchiha itu masih merendam amarahnya. Tanpa sadar mata onyx-nya melirik bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas meja. Ia mengambilnya, melihat dengan seksama foto empat orang di dalamnya. Salah satunya sosok dirinya sendiri ada diantaranya.

Kyosuke, Sayaka, Natsumi, dan Hikari.

Sayaka, puteri Haruno itu. . . . sudah hampir tiga minggu ia tak bertemu lagi dengan Sayaka, atau lebih tepatnya, Sayaka tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Itu karena puteri Haruno itu tak ingin didesak untuk segera memilih antara Kyosuke dan Natsumi. . . . Natsumi! Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara dia! Mendadak datang, dan merusak semua rencana Kyosuke. Tapi Natsumi melakukan itu bukan karena tak ada alasan. Ini karena Hikari, yah, demi menyelamatkan gadis itu. Natsumi berani merusak hubungan sahabatnya.

Hikari. . . gadis pemalu itu. Salah satu sahabat dan juga orang yang disayangi Kyosuke (tapi Sayaka tetap nomor satu). Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Kyosuke juga tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tadi dia dengar dari ocehan Natsumi ditengah-tengah perkelahian mereka, Hikari sekarang dikurung di bawah tanah. Kasihan gadis itu, mungkin keadaannya lebih buruk lagi.

Tatapan Kyosuke pada foto itu berubah sayu. Ia sebenarnya juga tak ingin Hikari dihukum mati. Tapi Kyosuke juga tak ingin Sayaka menikah dengan orang lain, jika gadis itu nyatanya juga menyukai Kyosuke. Dalam hati, Kyosuke sedikit berharap untuk mati di tangan Natsumi. Dari pada dia harus melihatnya menikah dengan Sayaka. Dengan begitu Hikari akan selamat. Tapi tetap saja, keegoisan dalam hati pangeran Kyosuke untuk tetap memiliki Sayaka, masih lebih besar.

Kyosuke meremas rambutnya, kepalanya terasa pusing jika memikirkan hal ini meletakkan foto itu kembali pada tempatnya semula. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Menghempaskan badannya di sana, berniat ingin segera tidur, jika saja tak ada sesuatu benda yang menjanggal tubuhnya. Kyosuke langsung bangkit, ia agak terkejut melihat sebuah buku (yang dia tindis tadi) terletak di atas kasurnya.

Alisnya bertaut penuh tanda tanya. Judul buku yang bertuliskan 'Kunitsugami' menimbulkan rasa penasaran untuk segera membacanya. Dibuka buku tersebut, membalik lembarnya dengan minat. Tanpa sadar, seseorang mengamatinya dari balik jendela, dengan seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah orang bertundung itu.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Mau kemana kau?" suara berat Raja Hyuuga menggema di sepanjang koridor kastil.

Natsumi berhenti melangkah, terpaksa menunda keinginannya untuk segera berbelok di ujung koridor kastil. Dengan malas, ia berbalik menghadap ayahnya.

"Aku mau keluar," jawabnya dingin, dan tak enggan lagi untuk menatap tajam orang yang paling berkuasa di istana Hyuuga itu. Natsumi menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya yang terikat di sisi pinggangnya. Kebenciannya pada sosok angkuh ayahnya itu semakin besar setiap harinya. Tak jarang Natsumi mengutuk dirinya yang terlahir dalam kerajaan Hyuuga yang penuh dengan aturan, adat, dan perintah Raja yang tak boleh dibantah.

"Kenapa kau membawa pedang nak? Kau ingin bertarung lagi?" kali ini suara terdengar dari Ratu Hyuuga. Natsumi tersentak, ia baru sadar ibunya dari tadi berdiri di samping ayahnya. Pandangan garang Natsumi berubah lembut saat melihat raut wajah khawatir ibunya. Ah, Natsumi tidak habis pikir, kenapa ibunya yang terlihat sangat cantik dan lembut itu mau menikah dengan ayahnya? Inilah satu alasan Natsumi untuk tidak segera menantang ayahnya sendiri untuk bertarung, dia tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya, menjadi anak durhaka pada orangtuanya.

"Ya kaa-san. Urusanku dengan Kyosuke belum selesai."

"Tapi nak, kau baru saja sembuh dari lukamu yang kemarin. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Sebaiknya kau batalkan saja, dan lupakan–"

"Biarkan saja dia, Yul," potong Raja Hyuuga. "Biarkan dia berjuang demi mendapatkan gadis yang disukainya. Aku ingin melihat, sampai dimana semangatnya untuk melaksanakan 'janji' yang diucapkannya pada kita." Mata Raja Hyuuga kembali memandang Natsumi. "Pergilah, dan jika kau butuh bantuan, para prajurit istana sudah siap. Tinggal tunggu komando darimu saja, untuk segera menyerbu kerajaan Uchiha."

Natsumi terkejut, matanya membulat lebar. Gila! Ayahnya benar-benar sudah tidak waras! Mengusulkan untuk segera perang hanya karena seorang gadis? Ini kelewatan namanya!

"Naraku-san!" pekik Ratu Hyuuga memanggil nama suaminya. "Apa-apaan kau? Jangan membawa dendammu dengan Uchiha pada anakmu sendiri!" jelas terlihat ada kilatan marah pada wajah Ratu Hyuuga.

'Dendam dengan Uchiha?' batin Natsumi bertanya.

"Diamlah Yul. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekuasaan." Raja Hyuuga menatap tajam istrinya, menyadarkan Ratu Hyuuga, bahwa keinginan Raja adalah absolute. "Kita tak boleh begini terus. Tak ada Negara kecil yang dipimpin oleh dua kerajaan besar. Negara konoha tak akan stabil jika harus menuruti dua peraturan kerajaan bersamaan. Aku sudah lelah jika harus selalu berunding dulu dengan raja Uchiha dalam menentukan sesuatu peraturan. Kekuasaanku sebagai raja, terasa sempit dengan kehadiran Raja Uchiha yang juga menguasai separuh negara Konoha. Coba kau bayangkan Yul, apa jadinya kalau kita bisa menakhlukkan kerajaan Uchiha. Dan kerajaan kecil Haruno akan membantu pondasi kita setelah Natsumi menikah dengan Sayaka. Dengan begitu, kerajaan Hyuuga akan berdiri sendiri, memperluas kekuasaan yang lebih besar dari negara kecil Konoha."

Natsumi bergidik, melihat aura besar yang mencekam dari ayahnya. Otak Natsumi segera mencerna penjelasan ayahnya. Membuat semua terasa lebih jelas sekarang. Itu lah sebabnya ayahnya selalu membawa Natsumi sejak kecil ke kerajaan Haruno. Agar Natsumi lebih 'dekat' dengan puteri Sayaka. Tapi nyatanya, alih-alih Natsumi malah kecantol dengan Hikari, adik angkatnya sendiri, anak dari jendral Hiroki yang meninggal dalam tugasnya. Pantas saja, raja Hyuuga sangat murka melihat Natsumi sudah 'tidur' dengan Hikari, dan dia tidak segan hampir menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada anak angkatnya itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Yul. Kau pikir Raja Uchiha tidak berpikiran sama denganku. Lihatlah, Raja Uchiha juga berhasil membuat anaknya menyukai puteri Haruno. Kudengar dari mata-mataku, dia juga menyusun rencana untuk menyerang kita. Cepat atau lambat, perang ini pasti akan terjadi," tutur Raja Hyuuga dengan tegas.

Ratu Hyuuga menatap suaminya tak percaya, ia membeku di tempat.

Mata lavender raja Hyuuga kembali beralih pada Natsumi. "Kau sudah dewasa Natsumi, sebentar lagi kau akan menduduki tahtah kerajaan, setelah kau berhasil menikahi puteri Haruno tentunya. Sekarang, aku menyerahkan komando perang atas namamu. Pangeran Hyuuga. Pilihlah terbaik untuk kerajaan kita!"

Natsumi yang dilanda keterkejutannya. Mencoba berpikir tenang. Butuh sepersekian detik, agar suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar tenang, dan tegas. Natsumi tahu, perintah ayahnya tak boleh ditolak. . .

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang Ayah inginkan. Aku akan memimpin perang."

Raja Hyuuga menyeringai tipis.

Ratu Hyuuga hampir menangis di tempat, membayangkan perang akan datang.

". . . . tapi, tidak untuk sekarang Ayah. Aku butuh waktu untuk hal besar seperti itu."

Setidaknya perintah ayahnya bisa Natsumi tunda.

.

.

.

Niat Natsumi untuk segera menemui Kyosuke di tempat biasa, ia batalkan. Pandangan Natsumi terlihat kosong, menatap kuda putihnya (yang siap ditunggangi). Pikirannya terasa pening, mengetahui masalah yang dihadapinya semakin bertambah. Belum selesai masalah tentang Hikari, sekarang malah tentang 'perang' yang diperintahkan ayahnya.

Dia memang sekarang lagi kesal sekaligus marah dengan Kyosuke. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus berperang dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Yah, meskipun ikatan persahabatan itu mulai retak kini. Memang sih, akhir-akhir ini Natsumi sering bertarung dan berduel dengan Kyosuke, tapi semata-mata hal itu membuat agar Kyosuke jera dan menyerahkan Sayaka padanya, dengan begitu Hikari akan bebas. Bukan malah berperang dengan kerajaan Uchiha, dan serius untuk membunuh Kyosuke. Tentu saja Natsumi tidak tega melakukan hal itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan perintah Ayahnya?

Bagaimana dengan kebebasan Hikari?

Bagaimana dengan nyawa Kyosuke?

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sayaka?

Bagaimana juga dengan nasib penduduk negara Konoha? Yang pasti akan terlibat dengan perang nantinya.

Semuanya terasa berat di kepala Natsumi. Sangat berat.

"Kuso!" Natsumi menendang batu kecil di hadapannya, ia mengepalkan tangannya, meninju berapa kali tanah di bawahnya dengan kekesalannya yang mendalam. Lalu ia berteriak, sebuah teriakan frutasi terdengar di lapangan luas itu.

"Hei." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Natsumi tersentak. Ia berbalik, untuk mendapati orang asing berdiri tidak jauh dengannya, memasang senyuman yang janggal dengan Natsumi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Natsumi dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Tenanglah pangeran. Hamba ke sini ingin membantu permasalahan yang pangeran hadapi," jawabnya datar. Sekilas orang asing itu terlihat menyeringai.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Suara ketukan pintu, seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sayaka. Gadis yang duduk di ranjangnya itu, mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya suara ketukan kembali mengfokuskan keadaan sekitar Sayaka.

Puteri Haruno berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya, membukanya, untuk mendapati pelayan setianya berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Sayaka menghela nafas, "Mia, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Aku sudah kenyang. Jangan memaksaku untuk makan siang hari ini."

"Maafkan hamba, Puteri." Mia, si pelayan itu menunduk memberi hormat. "Hamba ke sini bukan untuk menawari makan siang lagi pada Puteri. Tapi, hamba ke sini hendak membawa berita buruk."

Sayaka memutar bola matanya. "Mia. Hal ini juga sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Aku sudah bosan mendengar kabar buruk yang selalu sama kau sampaikan padamu. Aku tahu, kedua pangeran bodoh itu bertarung lagi. Tapi, aku tidak mau ambil pusing, karena aku tahu, mereka tidak benar-benar ingin saling membunuh. Nanti juga pasti mereka akan menyerah untuk memperebutkanku. Aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan mereka."

"Tapi Puteri. Hari ini mereka tidak bertarung lagi."

"Apa?" Sayaka terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Apa mereka berdua akhirnya sudah menyerah?"

"Tidak Puteri. Justru lebih parah lagi,"

"Jelaskan padaku! Ah, sebaiknya di dalam kamarku saja," pinta Sayaka, menyuruh pelayannya masuk.

Mia masuk, mengikuti puteri Haruno. Gadis berambut hijau itu berdiri di hadapan Sayaka, selagi Sayaka duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Apa kabar buruk yang kau bawa?" tanya Sayaka.

"Kabarnya, pangeran Kyosuke dan pangeran Natsumi, pergi mengelana ke luar negeri. Mereka– mereka pergi ke tempat Yookai berada untuk–"

"APA?" Sayaka nyaris berteriak. "Pergi ke tempat Yookai berada? Apa mereka berdua sudah gila! Apa yang mereka cari dari Yookai? Lagi pula, tahu dari mana tempat Yookai berada? Yookai 'kan semacam makhluk legenda yang jarang menampakkan dirinya."

"Maaf puteri, tapi dari hamba dengar. Mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Pangeran Kyosuke pergi ke lembah Izumo untuk mencari Tsuchinoko (Yookai api berbentuk ular). Sedangkan, pangeran Natsumi pergi ke gunung Yomi untuk mencari Tengu (Yookai angin berbentuk gajah). Katanya, para pangeran ingin berguru dengan para Yookai-Yookai itu," tutur Mia.

"Mustahil," guman Sayaka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Darimana mereka tahu legenda kuno itu? Kupikir mereka bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca buku di perpustakaan sepertiku dan Hikari untuk mengetahui ini semua. Dan, datang dari mana pikiran mereka untuk–" Sayaka tersentak akan sesuatu, ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan helaan nafas frustasi. "Jangan bilang, mereka melakukannya untuk bertarung lagi, dan– dan ini semua gara-gara ingin memperubatkan aku?"

Mai, dalam takut dan agak ragu-ragu, mengangguk mengiyakan dugaan puteri Haruno.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, tangis Sayaka pecah. Menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, dalam hati mengutuk tindakan bodoh nan nekat yang dilakukan Kyosuke dan Natsumi. Berguru dengan Yookai? Bodoh! Membuat perjanjian dengan makhluk supernatural, sama saja mendekati pintu kematian.

"P-puteri Sayaka, hamba takut. Takut kalau kedua pangeran itu berhasil menemukan Yookai, dan berguru dengannya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kekuatan para Yookai saling berbenturan? Negeri Konoha akan– akan–"

"Tenanglah Mai." Sayaka berdiri, puteri itu menghapus sisa air matanya. "Aku tak bisa lagi tinggal diam seperti ini. Mereka harus dihentikan. Ini sudah kelewatan." Mata emerald Sayaka berkilat marah sekaligus kecewa.

"Apa yang ingin puteri lakukan? Kalau hamba boleh tahu," kata Mai.

"Menurut legenda kuno. Ada tiga Yookai 'kan? Kalau begitu tinggal satu Yookai lagi," Sayaka menghela nafas berat. "Terpaksa, aku harus melakukan apa yang mereka (Kyosuke dan Natsumi) lakukan. Aku akan pergi menemui Kappa."

Mai menganga. "K-kappa? Yookai air–"

"Mai, siapkan barangku. Jangan katakan pada Ayah. Kalau malam ini aku ingin pergi ke pantai selatan."

.

.

.

Sesosok pria bertundung, bersandar di balik pohon. Tangannya memegang buah apel, memutarnya seperti mainan. Langkah kecil yang mendekatinya, menarik perhatian pria itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Jadi, bagaimana Mai? Kau sudah mempengaruhi puteri Haruno itu?" tanya pria tersebut dengan senyum liciknya.

Mai mengangguk. "Sudah. Nanti malam dia akan pergi ke pantai utara, sesuai dengan rencanamu. Jadi, mana bayaranku?" tagih gadis itu dengan lagaknya yang angkuh.

Pria di hadapannya, menyeringai, "Ini," dan dia melempar pisau kecil tepat mengenai perut Mai.

"Ap–" mata gadis itu membulat, sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh di atas tanah.

"Bagus." Pria itu menggigit apelnya. "Semuanya berjalan lancar. Tingal menunggu akhirnya. . ." dan seringai liciknya semakin lebar. Merasa dirinya sebentar lagi ada di atas awan.

Tanpa dia ketahui, sebuah badai kecil yang datang nanti malam, juga sebuah rencana dari Raja Hyuuga, tanpa sengaja merusak rencana mulus pria itu. Yah, sepertinya keberuntungan sedikit melenceng darinya.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Gelap.

Nyaris tak ada penerangan sama sekali dalam ruangan sempit berukuran 4x5 meter tersebut, hanya ada seluit cahaya, itu pun dari obor di luar ruangan yang tampak dari jendela kecil di atas pintu (satu-satunya dalam ruangan tersebut).

Hikari duduk meringkuk, di sudut ruangan, di atas satu-satunya futon yang disediakan di ruangan tersebut. Suara isak tangis kecil terdengar, bahunya berguncang, ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya.

Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka. Ia akan menjadi tahanan dalam ruangan bawah tanah di kastilnya sendiri. Tega sekali orang tuanya melakukan hal ini padanya. Tunggu, ralat kata 'orang tua' tadi, karena orang tua kandung Hikari sudah lama meninggal, haaaah… bodohnya dia baru saja menyadari hal itu.

Sekarang apa lagi? Adakah yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini? Dikurung, sendirian, dalam ruangan gelap, tanpa ada siapa pun yang diajak berbincang, bahkan semut atau pun tikus di larang masuk dalam ruangan tersebut. Perasaan Hikari yang ingin segera bertemu dengan Natsumi sebaiknya dia buang jauh-jauh, karena rasanya tidak mungkin jika mendadak. . . . .

'Klek'

Hikari tersentak, bunyi itu terdengar seperti kunci pintu yang baru dibuka. Dan benar saja, satu-satunya pintu dalam ruangan tersebut, terbuka. Sepintas, Hikari berharap, Natsumi yang membuka pintu itu.

Sayangnya tidak. Sosok ibu asuh Hikari muncul di sela-sela pintu tersebut, membawa obor masuk agar ruangan lebih terang. Harapan Hikari yang mengira Natsumi datang untuk menolongnya, luntur seketika.

Hikari hampir lupa, bahwa Ibu asuhnya inilah yang selalu datang membawakannya makanan pada jam-jam tertentu. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya ada yang janggal. Seingat Hikari, Ibu asuhnya tadi sudah datang membawa makan malam. Kenapa sekarang datang lagi? Apa sekarang waktunya sarapan pagi? Yah, maklum Hikari sedikit bingung, karena dalam ruangan bawah tanah seperti ini, Hikari tak bisa melihat waktu. Apakah ini malam atau siang? Ia tak pernah tahu dari ruangan gelap ini. Malang sekali. . .

Wajah Ibu asuh Hikari terlihat pucat. Kedua tangannya yang dingin mengenggam lengan Hikari.

"Puteri Hikari," suaranya terdengar parau. "Inilah saatnya. . ."

"A –apa mak–"

"Lari! Kabur dari tempat ini puteri Hikari!"

Mata Hikari melebar. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, tangan ibu asuhnya sudah menariknya berdiri, mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan sempit itu.

"B-bagaimana dengan penjaganya?" tanya Hikari dengan nada takut.

"Tenang saja puteri. Saya sudah memberikan obat tidur di makanan mereka."

Hikari sedikit tertatih saat berjalan, karena kakinya yang sudah berhari-hari (Hikari tidak bisa menghitung hari dalam ruangan itu) tidak digunakannya untuk berjalan. Dia berjengit, melihat dua penjaga di depan tangga sudah pingsan atau tidur?

Hikari dituntun ibu asuhnya keluar ruangan bawah tanah, berjalan mengendap-ngendap di sepanjang koridor kastil, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayangan dinding. Entah kenapa Ibu asuh Hikari tahu betul seluk beluk yang jarang akan pengawasan penjaga kastil.

Sampai di luar istana, melewati pintu kecil di belakang istana, juga dengan bantuan tiga penjaga istana yang berbaik hati membiarkan mereka lewat, karena simpati dengan keadaan puteri Hikari.

"Bawa ini," Ibu asuh Hikari menyerahkan tas ransel pada Hikari. "Di dalamnya ada lima baju, juga ada uang yang cukup untuk tiga hari–"

"T-tunggu dulu!" potong Hikari. "Apa maksudnya ini? I-ibu tidak ikut denganku?" tanya Hikari takut.

"Maafkan saya, saya tak bisa menemani Puteri. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Rin di Istana sendirian," jawab Ibu asuh Hikari dengan wajah menyesal. Hikari baru ingat. Ibu asuhnya masih memiliki keluarga di sini, Rin, adiknya satu-satunya yang bekerja di bagian dapur Istana.

"Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan buat Puteri. Maafkan ibu asuhmu ini nak, tak bisa berbuat lebih untukmu."

"Tak apa. Ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih." Hikari tersenyum. "Aku mencintai Ibu," ujarnya tulus.

Ibu asuhnya langsung memeluk Hikari, ia menangis, entah itu terharu atau sedih karena simpati.

"Puteri Hikari!" seru penjaga, yang memihak pada puteri Hikari. "Cepatlah pergi. Sebelum para penjaga ruangan bawah tanah sadar."

"Ah iya. Pergilah puteri. Lurus ke arah selatan. Menuju pantai, di sana sudah ada suruhan saya, untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke pulau seberang. Ada sepupu jauhku yang pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati di desa sana. Percayalah pada mereka." Ibu asuh Hikari tersenyum, sambil mendorong tubuh Hikari untuk segera pergi.

"T-tapi," masih ada yang janggal di hati Hikari. "Natsumi-kun –um maksudku, niisan? Dimana–"

"Dia tidak ada di Istana, sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi. Karena itu saya mengkhawatirkan keadaan puteri. Yang bisa sewaktu-waktu diberi hukuman mati saat pangeran Natsumi keluar Istana. Tenang saja, saya pasti akan mengabari Natsumi tentang keberadaan puteri nantinya. Jadi, cepatlah pergi."

Hikari mengangguk, dan mulai menampakkan hatinya. Rasanya sangat berat harus meninggalkan tempat ia dibesarkan, apalagi, ini bisa dikatakan waktu perpisahan dengan Natsumi secara tidak langsung. Entah kenapa, hati Hikari merasa ada yang janggal, seolah ada beban yang tak terlihat, sebuah firasat kecil yang melarang Hikari untuk pergi. Tapi Hikari menghiraukan perasaan itu. Langkahnya ia tetapkan, lambat laun menjadi langkah yang besar, percepat, lari. Menembus kegelapan malam, menyusuri pinggiran sungai, menuju pantai.

Tanpa Hikari ketahui, Ibu asuhnya dan tiga penjaga yang menatap punggung Hikari semakin menjauh. Sudut bibir mereka terangkat, bukan membentuk sebuah senyum simpati atau kelegaan seperti tadi, melainkan sebuah seringai licik. . . 'tinggal menunggu bayaran dari Raja Hyuuga.'

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Langkah Sayaka dipercepat. Awan gelap yang semakin gelap menyelimuti permukaan langit. Angin mulai berhenbus kencang, dan kilatan petir mulai terlihat. Sepertinya akan ada badai. Dan Sayaka harus segera sampai di tujuan sebelum–

Rintikan hujan menerpa tundung kepala Sayaka. Gawat. Hujan lebat mulai turun. Sayaka gelagapan, panic, dia mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Langkahnya yang awalnya menyurusi sungai, kini berbelok ke arah tepi hutan, mencoba berteduh di bawah pohon, meski itu tidak menolongnya dengan baik. Angin yang kencang, membawa air hujan menerpa miring, membasahi Sayaka yang berada di bawah pohon. Oh, ini tidak membantunya untuk lebih hangat.

Sayaka kembali berjalan, ia berlari kecil, tanpa sadar memasuki hutan lebih dalam, bahkan Sayaka lupa dengan tujuannya ke pantai selatan untuk menemui Yookai Kappa. Akhirnya, perjuangan Sayaka menemui hasil, ia menemukan sebuah gua. Yah, setidaknya ada tempat berteduh untuk sementara waktu.

Gua itu gelap, mulutnya berdiameter 4meter, dan tingginya sekitar 7meter. Dalamnya gelap, tentu saja. Sayaka harus mengeluarkan lampu minyak yang ia bawa di tas, untung isi tasnya tidak terkena air hujan. Menyalakan lampu dengan korek, Sayaka menyinari dinding gua. Sayaka sedikit terkejut, melihat gua ini tak buntu, malah memiliki lorong yang terlihat panjang.

Suara gemuruh halilintar keras terdengar. Sayaka ikut memekik keras karena terkejut. Disusul dengan bunyi runtuhan batu di mulut gua. Oh tidak. Jalan masuk Gua tertutup dengan runtuhan beribu batu. Bagaimana caranya Sayaka untuk keluar?

Gadis itu mulai panic. Ia berteriak minta tolong, meski ia tahu, sulit suaranya terdengar di sela-sela badai hujan seperti ini.

Bunyi benda jatuh di dalam lorong, kembali mengejutkan Sayaka. Ia berbalik, bergidik, takut mulai merayapinya. "Siapa di sana?" teriaknya dalam lorong, suaranya bergema di dinding batu lorong gua.

Hening, tak ada jawaban, terdengar bunyi air hujan yang jatuh di sela-sela langit-langit gua. Sayaka terpaksa menelan ludah. Ia menyesal tadi melarang Mai untuk ikut dengannya. Yah, salahkan dirinya yang tak ingin pelayan ikut terlibat dengan Yookai.

Rasa penasaran timbul di benak Sayaka. Kira-kira apa yang ada di ujung gua itu yah? Mencoba menepis rasa takutnya, sekaligus perasaannya yang mengira ada jalan keluar di ujung lorong itu. Sayaka menetapkan hatinya untuk memasuki gua tersebut.

_Oh tuhan. Semoga Engkau melindungiku._

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hikari berlari, sekuat tenaga, dan tak ada satu pun keinginannya untuk berbalik. Langit malam yang semakin gelap, membuat rasa takut Hikari semakin besar.

'Oh tidak. Kumohon, jangan hujan dulu. Jangan ada halilintar.' Pinta Hikari dalam hati.

Tepi sungai yang ia telusuri, semakin lama mulai melebar, menandakan laut sebentar lagi akan tampak. Dan benar saja, pantai sudah mulai di ujung sana.

"HEI! BERHENTI!"

Hikari bergidik. Ia menoleh, hanya untuk menambah rasa takutnya semakin besar, karena ia melihat beberapa orang mengejarnya. Gawat. Apa itu para penjaga atau pengawal atau prajurit dari kerajaannya?

Tidak. Kali ini Hikari membantah dan melawan permintaan orang terhadapnya. Yang benar saja, disuruh berhenti hanya untuk kembali ke tempat ruangan bawah tanah? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak!

Langkah lebar Hikari semakin di percepat. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Pasir pantai mulai terasa di ujung kakinya. Matanya menelusuri bibir pantai. Mana? Mana kapal atau sekedar perahu yang dikatakan ibu pengasuhnya tadi? Kenapa tak ada satu pun 'benda' yang berlabuh di sana?

"Puteri HIKARI! JANGAN LARI!"

Hikari semakin panic. Tidak, dia tidak ingin tertangkap. Ia kembali berlari, kali ini naik ke atas tebing, berniat ingin melihat seluruh bibir pantai dari atas tebing itu. Tapi nyatanya setelah dia sampai di ujung tebing. Lagi-lagi tak ada kapal apa pun yang berlabuh di pantai.

Apa-apan ini? Apa ibu asuhnya baru saja membohonginya? Untuk apa?

Dalam keadaan sangat panic, takut, putus asa, dan tak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan. Mendadak anak panah melesat ke arahnya, mengiris lengan Hikari.

Pekikan sakit keluar dari bibirnya. Hikari mulai menangis. Rasa perih dari luka dan darah yang keluar dari lengannya, masih tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ya tuhan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?

"Menyerahlah puteri Hikari." Suara pria terdengar di belakangnya.

Belum sempat Hikari berbalik, suara gemuruh halilintar terdengar. Hikari langsung memekik keras ketakutan. Para suruhan kerajaan Hyuuga terkejut. Mereka saling pandang dengan heran.

Hikari menutup telinganya dengan tubuh genetar. Tangisan tidak juga reda. Apa hanya sampai di sini perjuangannya akan berakhir?

'Oh Natsumi-kun. Kau dimana? Natsumi-kun, Natsumi-kun, Natsumi-kun. . .' nama itu terus digumankan Hikari dalam hati. Rasa takutnya tak terbendung lagi,

Suara Halilintar kembali terdengar. Keras, karena ini di alam liar, apalagi Hikari berada di atas tebing pantai. Tentu saja, ketakutannya sudah meledak. Puteri Hikari pingsan.

Para suruhan kerajaan terkejut melihat tubuh Hikari mendadak jatuh, jatuh, yah, jatuh dari atas tebing, ke bawah, yang bisa dipastikan akan terbetur dengan bebatuan karang pantai. Salah satu pria langsung berlari untuk memastikannya. Tapi saat dia melihat ke bawah. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Tak ada bunyi benturan keras, atau ceburan benda dalam lautan, juga tak ada jenazah puteri Hikari di sana. Hei, apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya salah satu pria. Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sayaka terus berjalan memasuki lorong gua. Sudah hampir lima kilo meter ia berjalan. Hingga akhirnya, di ujung lorong terlihat sebuah cahaya remang. Melihat ada sercercah cahaya, Sayaka mempercepat langkahnya.

Lampu minyak yang ada di tangan Sayaka, kini bukan lagi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sekitar Sayaka. Ia terpengarah melihat ruangan luas yang baru saja ia masuki.

Ada beberapa obor yang menyala di sisi-sisi dinding batu, menyinari sudut-sudut ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu. Di tengah-tengah ada sebuah kubus besar di atas altar melingkar. Di permukaan dinding batu, terdapat berbagai ukiran dengan tulisan kuno di sana. Dan ada juga–

"Hai,"

Sayaka terlonjak kaget, mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh, ke kanan, kiri, belakang, depan lagi, lalu ke atas dan di bawah. Namun dia tak menemukan siapa pun di sana.

"S-siapa itu?" tanya Sayaka, mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Suara tawa terdengar, terbahak-bahak, dengan suara yang berat. Sayaka terdiam. Lidahnya keluh untuk bebicara. Satu hal yang dipikirkannya, Gua ini berhantu. . . mungkin?

Beberapa menit kemudian, tawa misteius itu terhenti. Lalu, secara ajaib, mendadak sesosok muncul di tengah-tengah udara, tepat di hadapan Sayaka. Membuat gadis itu semakin lemas akan pondasi kedua kakinya.

"Hai gadis. Kau orang pertama yang menemukanku. . ." ujar sosok itu.

Mata emerald Sayaka mengerjap, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sosok berbentuk seperti setengah rubah setengah burung, tembus pandang, dan melayang di hadapan Sayaka. Cirri-ciri ini sudah jelas membuktikan kalau dia. . .

"Apa –apa kau. . ." Sayaka menelan ludah untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. ". . .. Yookai?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, lebar, sangat lebar, hingga terlihat sudut bibirnya mencapai kedua bawah matanya, seakan senyum itu bisa membelah wajahnya yang menyerupai rubah. Mata merahnya berkilat penuh arti.

"Ya. Aku Yookai di gua ini. . . . sebutanku. . . Kitsune no Zenko,"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sayaka berpikir. Hingga kesadaran besar langsung melandanya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Oh tuhan, dia baru saja menemukan Yookai, bukan dari salah satu Yookai dalam legenda kuno. Itu berarti, Yookai ini adalah. . . .

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hikari mengerjap, kepalanya terasa pusing seketika, di susul dengan rasa nyeri di lengannya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan Hikari kembali pada masalahnya semula. Ia langsung bangkit dengan panic, dan hampir memekik keras saat terakhir yang dia ingat, dirinya terjun bebas dari atas tebing.

Apa dia sudah mati? Apa dirinya sudah berada di surga? Tapi kenapa rasanya masih agak gelap. Suara ombak laut terdengar, bergabung dengan suara badai hujan di luar, di luar? Hikari mengerjap, ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Dinding kasar dengan berbagai batu yang lembab, Hikari menoleh ke belakang, mendapati batu besar menjulang, dan dibaliknya terdengar deru ombak lelautan.

"I-ini di mana?" tanya Hikari entah pada siapa. Beruntung ada yang menjawabnya.

"Ini di dalam gua di bawah tebing pantai."

"Oh. . ." butuh berapa detik lagi, bagi Hikari untuk memprotes otaknya. Dan. . . . "Kyaaa!"

"Aaakh! Jangan teriak. Kupingku sakit!" jerit orang asing yang menjawab pertanyaan Hikari tadi.

Hikari langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia melirik ke arah sumber suara. Gua yang gelap, tak membantu penglihatannya dengan jelas. Di sampingnya, terdapat sosok bayangan kecil, seperti anak-anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Hikari tak bisa melihat dengan jelas rupanya, hanya bentuk tubuhnya. Mulutnya terlihat mancung seperti paruh, anak itu seperti memakai sebuah piring di atas kepalanya, memikul benda melingkar di punggungnya. Dan dia membawa tongkat.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Hikari heran.

"Aku. . . . yang menolongmu saat kau jatuh tadi."

Hikari mengerjap, terkejut anak kecil ini bisa menyelamatkannya. "T-terima kasih."

Anak itu mengangguk semangat.

Hening kembali merayapi mereka. Hingga Hikari bertanya, menyeruakan rasa penasarannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di dalam gua malam-malam begini?"

Anak kecil itu tak menjawab langsung. Sebelum akhirnya dia bersuarah lirih, "Aku tersesat, terdampar di sini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tak ada yang menjemputku, atau pun mengantarku pulang. Bagaiman denganmu? Kau mau menolongku tidak?"

"Eh?" Hikari kembali terkejut. "M-menolongmu? Maksudmu, mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumahmu?"

Anak kecil itu lagi-lagi mengangguk semangat.

Hikari tersenyum, tak ada yang salah dengan ini. Lagi pula, dia juga sudah tak memiliki tujuan hidup sekarang.

"Aku mau kok. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Kau yakin? Meski rumahku berada di tengah lautan?"

**~~TBC~~**

Next chap:

Akhir di masa lalu. Dan kenyataan yang hampir sama terjadi lagi di masa yang kedua.

'Terkadang sebuah sejarang agak melenceng dari kenyataannya.'

"Kau salah orang. Madara."

* * *

Note:

Yookai: Makhluk halus/supernatural. Biasa berwujud seperti binatang. Semacam makhluk legenda yang mengusai elemen penting dalam alam ini. Baru ada tiga Yookai yang dicatat/diketahui dalam Legenda kuno 'Kunitsugami'

Tengu: Yookai yang menyerupai gajah, kadang disebutkan sebagai dewa penunggu gunung. Yookai yang mengusai elemen angin, yang keluar dari belalainya.

Tsuchinoko: Yookai yang menyerupai ular, tinggal di bawah lembah. Yookai ini menguasai elemen api, yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kappa: Yookai yang menyerupai setengah kura-kura, setengah bebek. Yookai yang menguasai elemen air. Tinggal di tengah samudra.

Kitsune: Yookai yang menyerupai separuh rubah dan burung. Masih tak jelas keberadaannya. Xp

* * *

A/N: Waaaaah! Ternyata panjang juga. Yah, salah deh prediksi Dini sendiri, ternyata chapternya tak bisa selesai di chap 31, mungkin 32 atau 33. haah, maaf ya, harus sabar lagi nunggu tamatnya. Dini juga sebenarnya ingin segera tamat. Adegan di chap ini saja banyak yang dini lompatin. . . .

Maaf, kalau fictya semakin gaje, tapi ini memang sudah dari rencana awal, ada sedikit fantasi di sini. Yah, fict ini memang SANGAT aneh.

* * *

Thankz Review:

**Crunk Riela-chan****: **Wah, kebetulan sekali tuh… ^^

**Leader Kimmi:** Tengkyu~~ :DD

**Kazuma B'tomat:** Wah, jangan sampe gila beneran tuh,,, nanti saya malah dituntut atas ketidak warasan kamu *Plaaak*

**Magrita loves NaruHina:** Maaf Gritaa…. Yah, Dini beneran lupa.. (jedotin kepala di tembok). Maaf yah, lain kali, Dini usahain untuk gak lupa lagi… :p

**Ray Ichioza****: **Dini udah nengok kesana tuh. Beneran, Dini gak nyangka, akhirnya Ray buat fic juga, Bagus pula, ckckck…. Pemula yang hebat! d^^b

**SaGaara Tomiko****: **hehehe, sayangnya prediksi Dini salah, masih tinggal satu atau dua lagi baru tamat, sori yah..

**Chibi no Maru:** whah, saya gak nyangka loh, kalau peran Sakura jadi kayak peran pembantu, kalo gitu maaf yah, saya gak ada iat kayak gitu. Peran utamanya tetap mereka berampat. Hehehe…. Ternyata memang gak bisa dini buat satu chapter untuk tamat, masih banyak yang belum dijlaskan rupanya. T,T.

**Uchiha Athena****: **tenang, pairing utama tetap SasuSaku dan NaruHina.

**SoraHinase****: **boleh kok, terimakasih udah di fave ^^

**Nadia kireiChan**: Nnnggh… sengaja gak yah mereka ngelakuin itu, coba kita tanyakan saja, (Natsumi:sengaja! *smirk*) (Hikari: ng-gak ko *blushing) XD

**iqbal-san:** maaf buat kamu menunggu…

**anaklewat**: nggak kok, tetep pairingnya…

**Yamanaka Yuri:** terakhirnya, Ino tetep sama….. rahasia Xp (Plaak!)

**Moe chan:** Ok. Nanti akan saya selempitin GaaraShion (Shion:elo piker kita apaan disempitin?)

**Naruto Uzuso**: Makasih udah ngingetin.. iya tuh salah sebut nama, tapi 'kan orangnya sama (ngeles*Plaak)

**Mamo-chan:** iya, tinggal satu atau dua chap lagi… Xp

**Hinata Sweet:** yup. Udah update nih..

**ZephyrAmfoter**: iya tuh salah sebut nama (Sasuke=kyosuke), tapi 'kan orangnya sama (ngeles*Plaak)

**Amutia Rin'Phantomhive**: Makasih udah ngingetin.. iya tuh salah sebut nama (Sasuke=kyosuke),, tapi 'kan orangnya sama (ngeles*Plaak)

**just good reader:** tau aja kamu.. hehehe.. *Plaaak* tapi Dini beneran bingung, mau kasi nama apa?

**white rose-chan:** maksudnya Hikari, mirip ibundanya si ratu Hyuuga, bukan ibu kandungnya, weh dia gak pernah liat ibunya, 'kan sudah mati sejak dia lahir… gak lah, mana tega Kyosuke membunuh Hikari..

**4ntk4-ch4n****:** heheheh….. oke deh.

**Shining kumi:** Makasih udah ngingetin.. iya tuh salah sebut nama (Sasuke=kyosuke),, tapi 'kan orangnya sama (ngeles*Plaak)

**hanya nanya:** sukanya ma Sasuke lah, kan aku cewek *plaak*. Hehehe… kalao chara cew, aku idolain Hinata.. XD

**Uchiha vio-chan:** Terimakasih… XD

**fans hinata chan:** hehehe… maaf yah, sebenarnya nih fict dah kelar minggu lalu, tapi baru bisa update sekarang…

**the:** yup.

**hinata hime:** oke. Si pencopet masih dalam proses pembuatan konsep. Ya dini usahai di percepat...

**Uzumaki Namikaze Cute****:** yosh! Semangat! XD

Lawranakaido: nggak kok. Pairing tetep SasuSaku n NaruHina… Xp

**haruno yuwi****:** yup. Update!

**Hana to Uzu:** iya tuh salah sebut nama (Sasuke=kyosuke), tapi 'kan orangnya sama (ngeles*Plaak), wah… banyak banget pertanyaannya.. yah.. ternyata memang masih belum bisa ditamatain. Kurang satu atau dua chap lagi, dini usahain ngejelasin semua pertanyaanmu dalam chap selanjutnya oke?

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan****:** iya tuh salah sebut nama (Sasuke=kyosuke), tapi 'kan orangnya sama (ngeles*Plaak),

* * *

Review angain? Please….

**#Salam, dan Met hari IBU#**

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	31. Aishiteru

**A/N: Luangkan waktu anda untuk membacanya. Percayalah. Seperti chap sebelumnya, ini juga SANGAT panjang. -v**

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friends $ $ $

* * *

**

**D****ilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ****NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

**Warning: AU, ****OOC****,****GaJe!**** OC, and little Fantasy!**

**Chapter: 'Aishiteru'**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

**Note: Hyuuga Natsumi=Naruto**

**Hyuuga Hikari=Hinata.**

**Uchiha Kyosuke=Sasuke**

**Haruno Sayaka=Sakura.**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Hai,"

"S-siapa itu?"

"Hai gadis. Kau orang pertama yang menemukanku. . ."

"Apa –apa kau . . . Yookai?"

"Ya. Aku Yookai di gua ini. . . . sebutanku. . . Kitsune no Zenko,"

.

.

.

"K-kau? Bukan termasuk Yookai di dalam legenda 'kan? Jadi Yookai macam apa kau?"

"Tak sopan sekali cara bicaramu chan. Kau tidak ingat apa? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu makhluk kepercayaan kami-sama yang menguasai elemen penting dalam dunia ini. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu di sini chan, jika aku mau.." seringai licik kembali terpampang di wajah rubah itu. Dengan sayap burungnya, ia terbang mengelilingi Sayaka, membuat Sayaka bergidik di tempat.

"Em, maaf," Sayaka menelan ludah. "Jadi, kalau aku boleh tahu. Kau Yookai… yang tidak ada dalam legenda Kunitsugami, lalu apa–" Sayaka tak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena yookai di hadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sayaka menunggu si Yookai itu berhenti mengitarinya, juga berhenti lagi tertawa yang agak mengerikan di telinga Sayaka.

Si yookai berhenti, lalu kembali menghadap Sayaka. "Hey chan. Kau pikir dunia ini sempit, hingga menyangka yookai hanya ada tiga berdasarkan buku legenda bodoh itu. Hahaha… kau lucu sekali nak."

Tapi bagi Sayaka itu tidak lucu.

"Sekali lagi ku katakan padamu chan. Namaku Kitsune no Zenko–"

"Dan namaku bukan 'chan'," potong Sayaka.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu 'chan'," Kitsune kembali terkekeh. Sayaka mengalah. Puteri Haruno itu ingin bertanya lagi, namun Kitsune segera mendahuluinya, "aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan chan, aku akan menjawabnya untukmu."

.

.

"Di dunia ini, ada banyak yookai yang diberi tugas oleh kami-sama. Tidak hanya ada tiga yang tercatat dalam legenda, tapi lebih. Bukan saja yookai pengatur api, angin, dan air. Tapi ada juga yookai pengendali tanah, petir, cahaya, bahkan ada yang pengendali tanaman, dan lain-lain," tutur Kitsune

"Lalu, kau termasuk yang mana?" tanya Sayaka heran.

"Hahaha… asal kau tahu saja, aku ini adalah Yookai terpandai dari para yookai yang ada. Juga yang paling kuat," ujar Kitsune bangga. Dia sengaja mengambil jeda, untuk semakin dekat pada Sayaka. Ia melayang tepat di hadapan wajah Sayaka, dengan seringai rubahnya yang khas, lalu berujar,,,

"Aku Yookai tanah, pendiri bumi ini sendiri. Hahahaha…."

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hikari masih mengerjap bingung. 'Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin, mustahil, tak bisa dipercaya, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi,' batin Hikari heran, kalau tubuhnya kini berada di dasar laut, bukan dalam arti tenggelam, tapi benar-benar berjalan di dasar laut, tanpa melayang, tanpa sesak nafas, tanpa ada air yang masuk dalam hidung atau pun telinga, ajaib. Dan ini semua karena anak kecil tadi yang ingin diantarkan pulang. Hikari sendiri mengira dirinya masih berada dalam mimpi, saat dia sampai di depan kerang raksasa, yang membuka sendiri atas ketukan tongkat yang dibawa anak kecil tadi. Dan tampaklah sebuah rumah dalam mulut kerang tersebut.

Si anak kecil menarik tangan Hikari masuk ke dalam rumah(kata)nya. Hikari masih diliputi rasa penasaran, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dan anak itu dengan senang hati menjawabnya.

Hikari cengo, ketika mendadak anak itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Yookai, lebih tepatnya Yookai bernama Kappa, pengendali air. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Kappa menawarkan sesuatu pada Hikari.

Apa yang Hikari inginkan?

.

.

"Kau ingin berguru padaku? Kau yakin?" Kappa memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Hikari mengangguk, "t-tak ada pilihan lain bagiku saat ini. A-aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kehidupanku, juga untuk kehidupan orang lain. B-bukan lagi saatnya aku untuk lari. S-setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna." Hikari masih belum bisa percaya, kalau dia dapat berbicara dalam air.

"Tapi, kau tahu 'kan itu tidak mudah. Kau harus melakukan sebuah perjanjian syarat Yookai denganku jika ingin memiliki sebagian kekuatanku."

"Aku tahu. A-aku sudah pernah membacanya di buku," kata Hikari.

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang kau tawarkan padaku dalam perjanjian yookai?" tanya Kappa dengan minat.

Hikari tampak berpikir, kira-kira apa yang berharga yang tersisa pada dirinya saat ini? Nyaris tak ada. "Emm… a-aku tak tahu. T-t-tapi, m-mungkin ada sesuatu yang kau sukai dariku?" Hikari balik bertanya, sedikit berharap semoga ada yang diinginkan Kappa itu.

Mata Kappa yang berwarna kuning itu, kini meneliti Hikari, dari ujung bawah kaki hingga atas. Dan akhirnya dia terpaku pada sesuatu. "Sejak awal bertemu denganmu, memang ada yang membuat aku tertarik."

"A-apa itu?"

"… matamu, aku suka dengan pancaran matamu yang berwarna biru, seperti samudra ini…"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Lima bulan kemudian….

Letusan besar terdengar di pusat padang hijau. Menghasilkan gumpalan hitam yang membesar, menimbulkan kawah lubang tak kalah besar di tengah-tengah lapangan yang tadinya berwana hijau, kini tak ada rumput di sana, sudah terbakar habis.

Dari gumpalan tersebut, meluncur dua cahaya, merah dan putih, keluar dari asap hitam tersebut dan berpencar ke kedua sisi bukit di samping lapangan tadi.

Dari cahaya merah, muncul sosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat, dari sisi tubuhnya, terpancarkan api membara yang anehnya sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejak di kulitnya. Sementara dari cahaya putih, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning, bedanya, di sekitar tubuhnya terdapat pusaran angin.

Dengan jarak sepuluh meter, mereka saling menatap, sebuah tatapan membunuh dari jarak jauh.

"TEME! Sekali lagi kutanyakan padamu! Mana HIKARI?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, dobe! Dimana kau sembunyikan SAYAKA, saat aku pergi!"

"Jangan mengalihkan fakta Uchiha! Kau tahu kalau aku tak ada di Konoha, karena itu kau ambil kesempatan untuk mencuri Hikari dari ruang bawah tanah istanaku. Jangan mencoba menyangkal, banyak saksi yang melihatnya!"

Kyosuke geram. "Oh. Rupanya kau sudah pandai mengarang cerita, Hyuuga! Jelas-jelas kau yang menculik Sayaka dari istananya. Aku punya bukti tentang hal itu!"

"KAU–"

Keduanya kembali melancarkan serangan. Masing-masing semburan api dan pusaran angin, bertubrukan di tengah-tengah jarak antara mereka, kembali menimbulkan ledakan. Pertarungan berlanjut, tak peduli mereka sudah melakukannya selama tiga hari tanpa henti. Sepertinya kekuatan mereka sudah banyak bertambah setelah pulang dari perjalanan mereka, daya tahan tubuh pun semakin kuat, tak heran mereka sama sekali tak tampak lelah, ataupun luka berat.

Berbagai teriakan dan bunyi adu pedang juga terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Nyaris memasuki pusat desa Konoha, peperangan antar istana pun tak bisa dihindari. Asap hitam melembung, bersamaan dengan kobaran api yang hampir menghabisi seluruh desa.

Hingga malam tiba. . . .

Di pinggir hutan, seorang yang baru saja datang, langsung tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sepasang mata emerald-nya membulat, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja yang ia lihat. Padahal, terakhir ia tinggalkan kampung ini, semuanya baik-baik saja, tak pernah seburuk ini.

Teriakan lantang terdengar, bersusulan dengan bunyi tubrukan dahsyat. Sayaka menoleh, dia sudah meprediksinya sejak awal, kalau ini pasti ulah mereka. Kedua pemuda yang berdiri di sisi bukit. Kyosuke dan Natsumi. Mereka harus segera dihentikan.

.

.

'Hey chan. Jangan berbuat gegabah. Kau masih belum menyelesaikan tahap akhir latihan, tapi seenaknya saja meninggalkan tempatku,' suara yookai tanah a.k.a Kitsune bergema dipikiran Sayaka.

Namun Sayaka tampaknya sangat acuh dengan suara itu. Tangannya bergerak membentuk segel.

'Oi Oi. Kau sadar tidak chan? Kalau kau tetap keras kepala. Tubuhmu bisa-bisa tak akan kuat menerima kekuatanku. Aku tidak mau tahu, jadi apa nantinya tubuhmu itu!' kali ini Kitsune membentak dalam pikiran Sayaka, tapi lagi-lagi Sayaka tak mau mengindahkannya.

Kedua tangannya selesai membuat tiga macam segel dengan cepat, sambil berkosentrasi dengan mantra dalam hati. Sayaka langsung menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Menimbulkan gelombang dahsyat, seolah ada ombak tanah yang muncul dari pukulan Sayaka. Mengalir atau lebih tepatnya menuju ke arah bukit.

Tepat di saat Kyosuke dan Natsumi mendaratkan kaki mereka setelah terpental dari serangan lawan masing-masing. Tanah di pijakan mereka bergoyang, belum sempat mereka menghindar, permukaan tanah melunak sejenak, seperti lumpur sesaat yang mendadak naik ke mata kaki, lalu kembali mengeras, berhasil mengunci gerakan kaki mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Kyosuke terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Natsumi bingung sendiri.

Kyosuke tentu saja tak ingin tinggal diam, begitu pula dengan Natsumi. Mereka mengeluarkan Api/Angin ke ujung kaki mereka, namun tak mempan. Malah gelombang tanah datang lagi, kali ini membentuk dinding-dinding besar yang mengelilingi tubuh masing-masing Kyosuke dan Natsumi. Menutupi sekaligus mengurung mereka dalam dinding tanah tersebut.

Gelombang tanah itu juga menuju hingga ke desa Konoha, tempat para prajurit lain bertarung. Membuat mereka langsung berhenti dari adu pedang, karena sama-sama terjatuh ke tanah. Sebagian orang yang panic, mulai meracau tak jelas, seperti mengatakan dewa bumi sedang marah pada mereka.

Dua dinding tanah yang dibuat Sayaka dari kekuatan Yookai Kitsune, sedikit bergetar. Sayaka bisa merasakan, dua pangeran yang terkurung di dalamnya sedang memberontak. Terlihat sedikit cahaya di dalam, menandakan keduanya benar-benar berusaha untuk keluar.

Kedua tangan Sayaka yang masih menempel di permukaan tanah untuk menahan dindingnya dari kejauhan, mulai terlihat lelah. Keringat sudah mengucur dari keningnya.

'Sudah kubilang 'kan chan? Kau tidak akan kuat hanya dengan menguasai sedikit kekuatanku. Yang kau bisa hanya menahan mereka, bukan melumpuhkannya. Hahaha…' suara Kitsune kembali terdengar, dan kali ini diakhiri dengan tawa ledek yang seakan merendahkannya.

Tekad Sayaka menciut, dia sendiri membenarkan ucapan Kitsune, dan Sayaka juga tahu, kalau dua dinding yang dibuatnya, pasti sebentar lagi akan hancur.. .

.

.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu, Sayaka-chan?"

Sayaka tersentak. Suara itu…. Tidak salah lagi, dia mengenalnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan mendapati sosok Hikari berdiri di sana. Apa? Kok bisa? Berbagai pertanyaan lalu muncul di benak Sayaka, tapi seketika itu juga langsung terjawab oleh gumanan Kitsune dalam benak Sayaka sendiri.

'Wah wah, tak kusangka ada murid dari Kappa di sini. Aku bisa merasakan itu dari aura yang dia bawa. Apa kau juga mengenalinya chan?' ujar Kitsune dalam pikiran Sayaka.

Lagi-lagi, Sayaka sangat hobi untuk tak mengubris ucapan Kitsune. Mata emerald-nya masih menatap Hikari, yang mulai berjalan mendekati Sayaka, walau hanya satu langkah.

"P-percayalah padaku Sayaka-chan. Aku bisa membantumu. Kumohon," pinta Hikari seraya menunduk.

Sayaka tersenyum, lalu ia mengangguk.

Hikari masih diam dan kembali menatap Sayaka dengan pandangan kosong, sebelum gadis indigo itu juga ikut tersenyum. "Kuanggap diammu adalah 'iya', Sayaka-chan," ujar Hikari.

'Ada yang aneh dengannya,' batin kedua puteri tersebut bersamaan.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Hikari mengambil ancang-ancang di belakang Sayaka, dimana puteri Haruno itu masih berlutut untuk menahan dinding tanah buatannya.

Hikari menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Ia juga membentuk segel dari kedua tangannya, merapalkan mantra khusus, seraya menutup mata. Tiga detik kemudian, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Tubuhnya perlahan melayang ke atas, tinggi, melewati puncuk pohon di pinggir hutan tersebut.

Sayaka tak tahan lagi, ia melepaskan tangannya dari permukaan tanah. Seketika itu juga, dinding tanah yang ia buat, hancur, membebaskan Kyosuke dan Natsumi yang tadinya terkurung.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu keterkagetan mereka. Mata Natsumi melebar, dan jantung Kyosuke nyaris jatuh. Melihat sosok perempuan terbang di atas hutan. Tak tampak jelas wajah perempuan itu, karena ia membelakangi bulan. Yang terlihat hanya gaun putihnya sedikit melambai, dan rambut panjangnya yang warnanya tak jelas telihat.

Kemudian gadis itu berteriak lantang.

"MIZU-HA NO JUTSU!"

Dinding air besar muncul di belakang gadis itu, awan mendung yang datang juga menambah kesan tersendiri. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan Hikari, semburan air bah menyebar dari belakangnya, menuju ke bukit tempat Natsumi dan Kyosuke berada.

Ombak besar itu bergerak cepat, hingga membuat Natsumi dan Kyosuke tak sempat berpikir untuk menghindar. Ombak besar tersebut langsung menelan mereka berdua. Juga para prajurit perang yang berada di bawah, di desa konoha.

Sayaka melongo sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadarkan oleh teriakan Hikari dari atas. "Sayaka-chan! Lakukan sekarang!"

Sayaka mengangguk paham. Ia kembali membentuk segel di kedua tangannya, sambil kosentrasi membatin matra, lalu ia hempaskan kedua tangannya di permukaan tanah. Kali ini bukan gelombang tanah yang muncul. Melainkan getaran halus, yang langsung menyebar, dan menyerap seluruh genangan air yang sempat membanjiri seluruh negeri.

Sayaka terus bertahan, mengalirkan tenaganya ke dalam tanah di seluruh negeri. Seluruh sisa kekuatannya ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan negaranya. Membuat semua air bah itu, terserap ke dalam tanah. Tak ada korban jiwa dalam bencana ini saudara-saudara (?).

Natsumi menunduk, badannya basah kuyup, ia setengah mati mengeluarkan air yang sempat masuk ke hidungnya maupun telinganya. Kondisi Kyosuke tak beda jauh dengannya.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" keluh Natsumi, kini nada suara terdengar menyesal.

Kyosuke yang duduk tak jauh di hadapan Natsumi, menimpalinya, "kau bodoh," ujarnya dengan nada bosan, bukan dengan nada marah.

Natsumi menatap Kyosuke kesal, yang ditatap hanya menyeringai, tapi itu bukan seringai kemenangan ataupun seringai merendahkan, melainkan seringai jahil yang selalu diberikannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Sejenak Natsumi tersentak, sebelum akhirnya ia nyengir. "Yeah, kau juga sama bodohnya teme." Lalu ia tertawa.

Kemarahan dan kebencian yang tadinya mereka rasakan, langsung sirna begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan kebahagian yang membuncah, dan rasa sayang terhadap sahabat, kembali muncul dalam benak mereka. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari kekuatan Yookai Kappa yang terselip dalam ombak besar tadi. Menyirami setiap manusia, dan membuat mereka segar kembali, menyembuhkan dari berbagai penyakit hati manusia.

Efek ajaib ini juga mengenai para prajurit dan penduduk konoha yang tadinya disulut perang. Mereka berhenti, dan akhirnya sadar begitu saja bahwa perang ini salah. Keajaiban kembali terjadi.

Natsumi menghela nafas. "Kenapa kita bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini yah Kyosuke?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Kyosuke memutar matanya bosan, tanpa sengaja, ia menoleh ke pinggir hutan. Dan padangannnya terpaku di satu titik di sana. Mata onyx Kyosuke membesar.

Melihat reaksi Kyosuke yang tak biasanya itu, mengundang tanda tanya pada Natsumi. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyosuke, dan mata khas Hyuuga pun ikut membesar.

Di sana, mereka melihat Hikari berdiri mematung, dan di sampingnya, Sayaka berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Puteri Haruno itu menengadah, dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyosuke yang menatap terkejut padanya dari kejauhan. Sayaka tersenyum.

"Sayaka…."

"Hikari….."

Kedua pangeran berguman lirih menyebut nama masing-masing orang yang mereka ridukan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka bangkit, dan langsung berlari ke masing-masing gadis-nya.

Cengiran Natsumi semakin lebar. Sambil berlari, ia dengan semangat berseru memanggil 'adik'-nya. "HIKARI….!"

Hikari tersentak, ia menoleh, tapi tingkahnya masih terlihat bingung. Dan gadis itu belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kyosuke terus menampakkan senyum bahagianya, seraya berlari menuju Sayaka. Puteri Haruno itu baru saja berdiri, dan ia memaksakan langkahnya yang sudah sangat berat, untuk berjalan ke arah Kyosuke. Senyuman Sayaka juga tak menghilang.

Dan setelah jaraknya dekat, Kyosuke langsung merangkul Sayaka. Memeluknya erat, mengisyaratkan ia tak ingin berpisah lagi. Pangeran Uchiha itu berguman, "syukurlah, Sayaka…"

Di balik bahu Kyosuke, Sayaka tersenyum bahagia, meski puteri itu mulai menangis, tanpa ada isakan yang terdengar. Dadanya mulai sakit, tepat di jantungnya, reaksinya semakin kuat, sangat sakit, dan Sayaka sadar, inilah akhirnya.

Sayaka mendorong tubuh Kyosuke, melonggarkan sedikit pelukan mereka. Ia menatap sendu pada pangeran-nya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Kyosuke tersentak. bukan karena tindakan Sayaka, melainkan bibir Sayaka yang begitu dingin bagai es menyentuh bibirnya. "Sayaka! Kau sakit?"

Sayaka menggeleng.

"Yakin kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyosuke khawatir.

Sayaka mengangguk.

Kyosuke semakin heran. "Kenapa dari tadi kau tak mau bicara?"

Kali ini Sayaka benar-benar diam, tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk.

"Ada apa denganmu? Katakan sesuatu padaku Sayaka, aku merindukan suarumu yang menyebut namaku," mohon Kyosuke.

Dan seketika itu, mata emerald Sayak berair, ia menggeleng. Bibirnya lalu terbuka dan bergerak, tapi dia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Tak ada suara apa pun yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

'Maaf chan. Perjanjian kita tak bisa dilanggar. Kau sudah menyerahkan 'suara'mu padaku sebagai pengganti kekuatan yang kuberikan padamu. Jadi kau tak 'kan bisa ambil kembali barang yang sudah kau tawarkan padaku,' suara yookai Kitsune menggema di pikiran Sayaka, menjawab semua permohonannya.

Kyosuke cukup pintar untuk mengerti semuanya. Saraf-saraf otaknya langsung berkerja cepat, menghubungkan keanehan yang baru saja terjadi. Tanah itu, dinding yang mendadak mengurungnya, air bah yang muncul, dan terakhir Sayaka datang….. tanpa suara.

"Sa..sayaka? Apa kau berguru dengan Yookai?" tanya Kyosuke, agak takut.

Sayaka mengangguk.

"Jadi, suaramu itu sudah…"

Sayaka lagi-lagi mengangguk, dan ia menangis, tanpa isak tangis yang terdengar. Mendadak jantungnya kembali sakit. Ia memekik, meski tanpa suara, seraya mencengkram dadanya. Mata emerald-nya melebar takut.

'Sudah kuperingatkan dari awal, chan. tubuhmu masih belum kuat, kau terlalu buru-buru meninggalkan latihan tadi,' ucap Kitsune dalam benak Sayaka.

Tubuh Sayaka langsung lunglai, kakinya tak lagi kuat berpijak, ia nyaris terjatuh ke tanah, kalau saja Kyosuke tak langsung menadahnya.

"Sa..sayaka? Sayaka? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyosuke panic seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Sayaka yang terkulai lemah di lengannya.

Pandangan Sayaka mulai samar, tangannya yang mulai mati rasa, ia paksakan terangkat untuk memegang sisi wajah Kyosuke. Bibirnya yang membiru, bergerak sangat pelan, meski tanpa suara, ia berharap Kyosuke bisa membaca isyarat bibirnya.

'Kyo-Su-Ke'

Kyosuke mengangguk, "ya, ya Sayaka." Bagus, sepertinya dia mengerti.

'Ta-Ngan-Ku'

"Tanganmu? Yah, a..aku memegang tanganmu." Kyosuke berusaha keras, agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Sayaka yang terasa dingin. Merabanya, dan merasakan ada yang timbul di jari-jari Sayaka. Kyosuke melirik benda kecil yang melingkar di jari manis Sayaka.

Sebuah cincin, tepatnya cincin yang dulu diberikan Kyosuke untuk melamar Sayaka. Tapi bukannya cincin itu terjatuh di istana Haruno? Jadi, selama ini Sayaka sudah memakainya?

Kyosuke memandang terkejut ke arah puteri Haruno.

"Sayaka, kau…?"

Sayaka mengangguk lemah, seraya tersenyum. Seolah memberitahukan bahwa sejak lama ia sudah menerima lamaran Kyosuke, hanya saja ia tak ingin mengatakannya.

Tangan Sayaka yang lainnya, kembali terangkat, meraba pipi Kyosuke, lalu menghapus setetes air yang muncul di sudut mata onyx itu. Meski tak sebanding dengan banyaknya air yang sudah bermuara dari emeraldnya sendiri.

Sayaka berusaha mengatakan satu kata terakhir, meski suaranya tak terdengar.

'A-I-Shi-Te-Ru'

'Kyo-Su-Ke-Kun'

Dan saat bibir terakhir berhenti bergerak, saat itu pula, tubuh Sayaka mati rasa. Tangannya yang tadinya meraba wajah Kyosuke, terjatuh, terkulai, tak bernyawa.

Kelopak matanya tertutup, menutupi mata emerald yang sembab. Namun senyum yang tercipta di wajahnya tak juga hilang. Meski tubuhnya yang dingin, benar-benar tak bernyawa, tak bernyawa.

Kyosuke menahan diri untuk tak menangis, namun ternyata tak bisa. Ia merangkul tubuh 'calon istri'nya. Bahunya bergetar, air matanya tak bisa dia tahan, berapa kali ia menggumankan terus namanya, "Sayaka, Sayaka, Sayaka…"

…

"Hikari-chan…!" seru Natsumi, langkahnya ia pelankan begitu jaraknya dengan Hikari cukup dekat. Tapi cengiran Natsumi perlahan menghilang, menyadari tingkah Hikari cukup aneh.

Hikari memang berdiri menghadapnya, tapi matanya tak tertuju pada Natsumi. Ia juga sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tatapannya pun terlihat kosong.

"Hikari-chan? Kenapa dengan dirmu?" tanya Natsumi heran, sekaligus takut, bila saja Hikari sedang marah dengannya, karena membiarkan Hikari lama dikurung di bawah tanah kerajaan tempo hari.

Hikari tersenyum, "A-a-aku tak apa-apa." Natsumi akhirnya bernafas lega.

"K-k-kau kah i-i-itu? N-n-natsumi-kun?" tanya Hikari dengan nada yang sangat bergetar. Memang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hikari. Tapi kenapa getaran suaranya kali ini tambah parah?

"Iya. Ini aku. Kenapa hanya diam di situ? Kau tidak suka aku datang menjemputmu?" tanya Natsumi.

Hikari menggeleng. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah mendekati Natsumi, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, meraba-raba udara kosong di hadapannya.

"Kenapa jalanmu begitu Hikari-chan? Kau terlihat seperti orang buta," kata Natsumi dengan nada canda sambil nyengir, niatnya hanya asal mengatakan itu.

Hikari tersentak, ia berhenti melangkah, dan lagi-lagi tatapannya terlihat kosong. Ia menunduk, lalu berucap, "T-t-ternyata memang sulit untuk m-m-menutupinya darimu. Ya. A-a-aku tidak bisa m-m-melihat lagi sekarang."

Cengiran Natsumi menghilang. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah drastis. "Ka..kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Natsumi ragu.

Hikari menggeleng, "A-a-aku sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan Yookai. Dan d-d-dia meminta penglihatanku."

Wajah Natsumi berubah tegang, kaku, nafasnya tertahan, dan dia merasa seperti ada banyak tangan yang menahan persendiannya. Satu fakta yang tak bisa ia terima, terus tergiang dalam pikirannya. 'Mata birunya tak bisa lagi melihat.'

"N-n-natsumi-kun? K-kau masih ada di sana?" tanya Hikari heran, tak lagi mendengar suara dari Natsumi.

Hati Natsumi berdesir. Ia melangkah mendekat, dan langsung merangkul Hikari. "Maafkan Ak– Oh Tuhan!" pekik Naruto terkejut. Merasa seolah jantungnya tak berdetak saat itu juga, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada tombak panjang yang menancap di punggung Hikari. Banyak darah Hikari yang merembes dari luka tersebut, menodai punggung gaun putihnya.

"Ke..kenapa ini terjadi padamu?" suara Natsumi bergetar, dia sangat takut.

"M-m-mereka masih mengincarku. Meski a-a-aku sudah kabur dari istana beberapa bulan lalu. S-sepertinya a-a-ayah tak suka kalau a-a-aku kembali lagi padamu –Aakh!" pekik Hinata kesakitan saat Natsumi memegang tombak tersebut.

"Ta..tahanlah sedikit, aku akan menariknya," meski bicara seperti itu, tangan Naruto tampak bergetar memegang tombak tersebut.

Hikari memeluk Natsumi erat. Dan ia mengangguk. Benda tajam itu dicabut dari punggungnya, terasa sakit luar biasa di tulang punggungnya, seolah kulitnya baru saja terbelah lebar, dirobek secara paksa. Gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Be..bertahanlah Hikari-chan. Aku akan membawamu ke istana, lukamu akan segera diobati," kata Natsumi. Ia meraih kaki Hikari, mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendong Hikari.

"T-t-tidak perlu."

"Bicara apa kau? Apa kau ingin mat–"

"Uhuk, huk," Hikari muntah darah. Natsumi semakin panic. "P-p-percuma saja Natsumi-kun. I-i-istana kerajaan tidak akan m-m-menerimaku. A-a-aku puteri yang dibuang. M-m-mereka semua membenciku. Tak s-s-suka dengan hubungan kit–"

"Berhentilah bicara! Darahmu semakin banyak!"

Hikari tersenyum miris. "A-a-aku tak tau w-wajahmu seperti apa sekarang," tangannya meraba permukaan wajah Natsumi, basah, seperti habis menangis. "T-t-tapi dalam bayanganku, k-k-kau tersenyum lebar padaku. Seperti biasa N-natsumi-kun. K-k-ku harap sekarang kau juga tersenyum…"

Tapi Natsumi tak bisa tersenyum.

"A-a-aku sudah lelah N-natsumi-kun…"

"Tidak! Kau pasti kuat. Bertahanlah, kumohon, aku yakin kau bisa!" Natsumi berdusta, dia sendiri ragu dengan keadaan Hikari yang parah.

"T-t-tidak. K-k-kekuatanku juga sudah sampai batasnya. A-aku terlalu cepat meninggalkan tempat latihan Kappa…"

"Ja..jangan bicara seperti itu Hikari-chan…" nada suara Natsumi bergetar.

"T-t-terima kasih Natsumi-kun. Aku senang bisa menjadi adikmu. Lebih senang lagi, karena kau sangat menyayangiku–" ucap Hikari sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Hikari-chan–" Natsumi semakin tak tega memandang Hikari yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"M-m-maaf, kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu. Nii-san–" dia masih menganggap Natsumi sebagai kakakknya.

"Tidak Hikari-chan–" Natsumi takut kalau Hikari bermaksud mengatakan kata-kata terakhir.

Tapi Hikari tetap….. "A-a-aku–"

Natsumi tidak tahan lagi. "CUKUP HIKA–"

"Aishiteru Niisan," bisiknya lancar, tulus, dan jujur.

Hati Natsumi berdesir, entah mau marah, senang, atau malah sedih di saat seperti ini.

"Ai…shiteru… Natsu….mi…." dan itu benar-benar pesan terakhirnya.

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar, tak ada lagi getaran di tubuhnya, tak ada lagi bunyi degup jantung yang tak beraturan, dan tak ada lagi hembusan nafas putus-putus yang terdengar, karena nafas itu benar-benar sudah berhenti, kini tak bernafas lagi…

"HIKARI…..!"

.

.

.

Teriakan keras itu terdengar, penuh dengan emosi yang menyedihkan. Kyosuke tersentak –masih mendekap tubuh Sayaka–, ia menoleh. Matanya melebar melihat Hikari 'berdarah' di gendongan Natsumi.

'Dia juga? Oh Kami-sama, kenapa kami bernasib sama?' batin Kyosuke.

Perlahan, ia meletakkan jenazah Sayaka di atas rumput, menatapnya sendu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Natsumi.

"Hey Natsumi," suaranya terdengar parau. "Kau mau tahu tidak? Apa yang kutawarkan pada Yookai Tsuchinoko saat melakukan perjanjian dengannya?"

Bahu Natsumi berhenti begetar. Ia menengadah, melihat lawan bicaranya yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa kau juga mau tahu? Perjanjian apa yang kubuat dengan Yookai Tengu?" Natsumi balik bertanya.

Kyosuke balik menatap Natsumi. "Entah kenapa, aku mempunyai firasat kalau isi perjanjian kita sama," kata Kyosuke

"Benarkah? Beritahu dulu apa perjanjianmu," pinta Natsumi.

Kyosuke diam sejenak, sengaja memberikan jeda sebelum menjawab langsung.

"Umur."

Natsumi tersentak.

"Yeah, umurku. Aku akan memberikan seluruh sisa umurku, setelah belahan jiwaku mati." Kyosuke mengedikkan penglihatannya pada tubuh Sayaka yang berbaring di atas rumput. "Dan sekarang, dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Artinya sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulnya. Tapi aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama. Bisakah kau membantuku agar proses perjanjiannya lebih cepat terlaksanakan?" pinta Kyosuke dengan nada putus asa.

Natsumi memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau benar Kyosuke. Isi perjanjian kita sama. Jadi… maukah kau juga membantuku? Agar aku bisa lebih cepat menyusul Hikari-chan."

Kyosuke ikut tersenyum paksa. "Dengan senang hati, sobat."

"Baiklah, mari kita bertarung untuk terakhir kalinya…"

…

Sebuah ledakan terjadi, ledakan dahsyat, pencampuran dari api besar dengan pusaran angin yang kuat. Asap hitam membubul tinggi di pinggiran hutan, membakar habis benda apa saja yang di sekitarnya, termaksud empat jenazah di dalamnya.

Dari jauh, penghuni Istina Hyuuga, Uchiha, dan Haruno, juga para penduduk konoha memandang kobaran api tersebut. Menatapnya miris, mengingat anak-anak mereka/ pangeran-pangeran dan puteri mereka masih berada di sana. Menjadi korban dari akhirnya peperangan saudara antar Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Hanya karena memperubatkan Haruno…

Tragedy ini, menjadi pelajaran berarti bagi penduduk yang hidup di zamannya. Akhirnya, mereka memulai kembali dari awal. Tak ada lagi system kerajaan di Konoha. Mereka mengubahnya, menghancurkan bangunan dan meniadakan segala aturan kerajaan Hyuuga maupun Uchiha. Kecuali kastil kecil Haruno, dibiarkan begitu saja, meski seluruh penghuni istananya tak lagi tinggal di sana.

Mereka menghormati almarhum puteri Haruno, dengan cara tak mendekati kastil kediamannya. Karena mereka yakin, puteri Haruno lah yang datang dan menghentikan pertarungan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha, meski itu mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Mereka juga percaya, sesosok bayangan perempuan yang sempat melayang di atas hutan, adalah Puteri Haruno sendiri yang dikirim oleh dewi laut. Dengan meminjam kekuatannya, puteri Haruno menyelamatkan seluruh penduduk Konoha….

Yah…. Kadang sejarah atau pendapat masyarakat sendiri, sedikit melenceng dari kenyatan yang sebenarnya, bukan?

.

.

.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Setetes air bening keluar dari sudut mata Sakura…. Mengenang sebuah memori lama yang sempat terlupakan…

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, kesadarannya mulai kembali. Dia mengeluh, hendak bergerak, namun….

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Sakura langsung membelalak kaget begitu sadar dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini.

Tangannya terlentang ke samping, terikat di pergelangan tangan oleh tali tambang pada sebatang kayu yang memanjang ke belakang punggungnya. Pinggangnya pun terikat, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya yang merapat di bawah. Posisinya seperti orang tak berdaya yang disalib oleh lambang tambah yang sangat besar, dan menjulang tinggi, setinggi lima meter di atas berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter sembilan meter.

"Saku-chan? K-kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura tersentak. ia menoleh ke sumber suara, disamping kirinya, ada Hinata. Kondisi gadis berambut indigo itu juga tak beda jauh darinya. Terikat, atau lebih tepatnya tersalib di kayu, hanya saja panjang kayunya lebih rendah satu meter dari Sakura. Salib Hinata berjarak dua meter dari Sakura, ia juga menjulang di atas altar.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan, kenapa kita terikat begini?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia mulai panic.

Sakura berusaha bergerak, tapi tetap saja, itu sia-sia. Pergerakan yang dia buat hanya menimbulkan keperihan di pergelangan tangannya yang terikat keras oleh tali.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu makin terluka," nada dingin kini terdengar dari samping kanan Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain sisinya, melihat Itachi di sana, yang juga terikat. Kondisinya juga sama dengan Hinata.

Sakura mengernyit. "Kenapa Itachi-san juga ada di sini?" alisnya berkerut heran.

Itachi tak menggubris pertanyaannya, menoleh saja tidak. Itachi malah tetap terus menatap ke depan, seolah menanti seseorang, hingga akhirnya ia kembali bersuara, "muncul juga kau," ucap Itachi.

Sakura dan Hinata segera mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Di hadapan mereka, perlahan tampak sosok berjubah yang menaiki altar. Cahaya dalam ruangan tersebut (berasal dari rembulan melalui kaca atap, tepat di atas Sakura) hanya bisa menyinari sebatas dalam altar.

Pria berjubah itu berjalan mendekat, lalu berhenti sekitar dua meter dari kayu salib milik Sakura. Ia menengadah untuk melihat Sakura di atas.

Sakura melongo, masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terlebih lagi, saat pria berjubah yang juga menggunakan topeng lollipop itu, setengah menunduk, memberi hormat pada Sakura seraya berucap,

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Puteri."

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Naruto merongoh saku celananya, mengambil pistol yang tadi diberikan Sasuke padanya beberapa menit lalu. Ia menelan ludah, tadinya ia tak berniat menggunakan benda ini, tapi keadaan berkata lain.

Semakin ia masuk ke dalam kastil di tengah Hutan Oto, semakin banyak bahaya yang menghadangnya. Sebelumnya ia tak seragu ini. Karena Sasuke bersamanya tadi, tapi sekarang, dia sendirian. Sebab sudah berpisah dengan Sasuke di pertigaan koridor tadi, dia mengambil jalan kanan, dan Sasuke jalan kiri.

Terlebih lagi, dia sudah berapa kali di hadang penjaga kastil, yang kekuatannya juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tampang Naruto juga sedikit babak belur.

Kakinya menapaki tangga, ia sudah naik ke lantai tiga. Selama lima menit ia berjalan, tak ada lagi yang menghadangnya. Tapi suasana hening di koridor ini malah membuatnya terasa mencekam. Akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu di ujung koridor. Namun semakin ia mendekat, makin besar pula rasa takut Naruto.

'Tidak! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Naruto! Berjuanglah! Hinata membutuhkanmu!' ia membatin sendiri, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dan hanya dengan mengingat Hinata, rasa takutnya perlahan menghilang.

Setelah cukup dekat, Naruto memperat pegangannya pada pistolnya. Benda itu terasa dingin di tangannya, dan berat, lebih berat dari pikirannya tentang benda yang begitu kecil. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan pistol (selama ini hanya jurus beladiri yang dia tahu).

Naruto tak perlu lagi meraih kenop pintu, maupun mengingat sopan santun untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Toh, sejak awal dia sudah menyelinap ke dalam kastil tua ini. Dengan sekali tendangan keras, pintu itu berhasil terbuka.

Naruto langsung mengarahkan mulut pistol ke segala arah. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar lengannya tak bergetar.

'Tch! Kenapa penerangan di ruangan ini sangat sedikit?' keluhnya dalam hati.

Satu langkah Naruto untuk memasuki ruangan, terasa sangat berat di ujung mata kakinya.

Mendadak ia melihat sesosok bayangan. Bayangan hitam tersebut bergerak cepat, mengarahkan sesuatu benda kepada Naruto. Ujung benda besi itu terlihat berkilat, dan sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget.

'DOR!'

'DOR!'

Dua letusan langsung terdengar secara berurutan. Yang pasti bukan berasal dari pistol Naruto. Karena pistol itu kini terpental, terlepas dari pemiliknya, dan jatuh di atas lantai.

Beberapa tetes air kental berwarna merah, ikut terjatuh, mengotori lantai yang dipijak Naruto.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Suara ledakan lagi-lagi terdengar. Menghancurkan sebagian dinding koridor kastil. Asap abu-abu gelap, mengempul di sekitar ledakan. Lantai di sekitar ledakan sudah hancur, tak layak lagi untuk dipijaki.

Bekas-bekas ledakan itu, terpantul jelas di mata onyx Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari ledakan. Ia mematung. Berusaha menurunkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Nyaris saja dirinya juga ikut terledak. Jika saja ia terlambat menyadari ranjau bom yang terpasang di pijakan lantai tersebut.

'Sial. Kenapa dari tadi hanya ledakan terus yang kutemukan?' umpatnya dalam hati. Ia berjalan meninggalkan lokasi ledakan.

Sebuah belokan koridor menanti Sasuke, pemuda itu tak mau bertindak gegabah lagi. Sebelum ia berbelok, ia ingin memeriksa keadaannya dulu.

Wajahnya kini tampak tak karuan, berdebu hitam, lusuh, dan mode siaga kembali terpasang di wajah lelah ini Sasuke lebih memperhatikan langkahnya, takut-takut ia kembali terjerat perangkap yang sudah dipasang oleh musuh. Tangannya menyiapkan pistol andalannya. Dia melangkah ke sisi dinding koridor, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding yang kasar itu sambil menahan napas. Hening.

Mengintip dari balik sisi dinding koridor, Sasuke bisa melihat sesosok bayangan tak jauh dari tempatnya mengintip. Bayangan hitam itu bergerak, mengambil sesuatu di kantungnya, lalu meletakkannya di lantai. Itu pasti orang yang memasang semua ranjau tadi. Pasti. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mengangkat pistol itu, berniat membidik sasarannya, dan….

.

.

.

'BUUM!'

Ledakan kembali terjadi, kini lokasinya tepat di samping posisi Sasuke bersembunyi….

Setelah asap abu-abu dari hasil ledakan itu lenyap, tampak jelas dari runtuhan batu-batu kecil, berceceran cairan kental berwarna merah, yang juga menodai baju putih berlambang Uchiha, benda itu tergeletak di lokasi ledakan.

**~~TBC~~

* * *

**

**Next chap:**

Alasan Madara.

Pengkhianatan Sai.

Ritual telarang dimulai.

Dan akhir dari pertempuran…..

* * *

Sedikit mengingatkan kembali:

Sakura keturunan Haruno.

Hinata keturunan Hyuuga.

Dan Itachi keturunan Uchiha.

Sudah mengerti 'kan? Kenapa mereka diikat di salib?

* * *

**A/N:** Tuh kan, Gak Jelas banget ceritanya,,,, OOC abiz dah… tau ah! Dini saja merasa heran dengan fict ini.. *geleng-geleng kepala*

Btw, pas nulis di chap ini, Dini kok malah jadi ingat Zuko dan Aang dari fandom sebelah.. *ngakak#ditebas*

Maaf, sekali lagi maaf karena terlambat Update. Kali ini alasannya adalah demi masa depan Dini sendiri. Ayolah kawan, apa salahnya Dini lebih mementingkan minggu UAS Dini (tgl 3-7 January)? *memasang wajah memelas minta maaf*

Ehm, dan berhubung update-nya gi buru-buru karena didesak terus menerus ma temen FB. Dini gak sempat membalas semua review. Tapi dini benar-benar bersyukur, ternyata fict abal ini masih ada juga yang berniat mereview,, *nangis terharu*.

Terima kasih banyak untuk : **Uchiha Athena****,****agnes BigBang****, ****Sora Hinase****, ****Sabarjeagerjequies****, ****Sasusaku lovers****, ****Pink Uchiha****, ****Ray Ichioza****, ****Crunk Riela-chan****, ****white rose-chan****, ****SaGaara Tomiko****, ****Kazuma b'tomat****, ****Hanayaka Teru****, ****Nadia kireiChan****, ****Mamo-chan, Hinata Sweet****, ****Raiha Laf Qyaza****, ****Chibi no Maru****, ****ZephyrAmfoter****, ****Uchiha Eky-chan****,****Naruto Uzuso****, ****hinata hime****, ****Magrita loves NaruHina****, ****uchirush****, ****Yamanaka Yuri****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Kirara Yuukansa****, ****Amutia Rin'Phantomhive****, ****nana-chan****, ****Uzumaki Namikaze Cute****, ****seseorang, Amel Mele males log in****, ****Nagisa angel****, ****Pinkan Uciha****, ****MyDirthly Diamond****, ****Arisa UzuNami****, ****lawranakaido****, ****ichiyama qalbi-neechan****, ****mia-chan****, ****Tanigawa Rizumi Namikaze****, ****Nagisa uchiha,** **Hime-chan luph Sasuhina.**

Sebagian pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawabkan di chap ini, sisanya di chap depan yah,,,, tapi sepertinya kawan-kawanku pintar dan sudah bisa menebak semuanya bukan? :)

* * *

**Mind Review? Again? Please…!**

**#Salam, Sesama Fans ****Adam Sevani**** (Step Up3D) ^^v#**

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	32. End part 1

**A/N: Luangkan waktu anda untuk membacanya. ****Percayalah. Seperti chap sebelumnya, ini juga SANGAT panjang. -v**

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friends $ $ $**

**D****ilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ****NaruHina, SasuSaku, and slight SaiIno**

**Warning: AU, ****OOC****,****GaJe!**** OC, and little Fantasy!**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" tanya Sakura

Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai di balik topengnya. Jeda sejenak dilalui dalam ruangan remang itu, sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi Sakura dan Hinata. entah dengan Itachi sendiri yang kini menampakan wajah datarnya.

"Jika kau punya ingatan cukup kuat, kau pasti mengenalku yang cukup dekat dengan pangeran Kyosuke," tutur pria bertopeng pusaran yang berdiri di bawahnya, ya, di bawah Sakura yang sedang terikat di tiang kayu lima meter di atas altar.

Kening Sakura berkerut, terkejut sekaligus heran.

Pria di bawahnya itu bertutur lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk bertanya, "Tak perlu heran begitu, aku tahu semuanya, dan aku juga sudah mengembalikan ingatanmu sebelum kau sadar. Itu harus aku lakukan agar ritualku berjalan lancar nantinya."

"A…apa? Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Siapa kau? Yang tahu-tahu datang di hadapanku dan memanggilku 'Puteri'? Lalu, pangeran Kyosuke siapa? Dan apa maksudmu berkata 'sudah mengembalikan ingatanmu'?" cecar Sakura dengan bertubi pernyataan, keningnya bergedut, kesal karena merasa dirinya sedang dipermainkan.

Pria bertopeng itu menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak kecewa, "Ckckck…. Puteri Haruno, seharusnya kau berpikir apa yang kau mimpikan barusan bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka."

Sakura tercengang. Pikirannya kembali mengingat beberapa klise film yang tadi datang dalam mimpinya, Kerajaan, tiga sahabatnya, dua lamaran, pertempuran, dan…. yookai? Rasanya seperti nyata, tapi secara bersamaan terlihat mustahil untuk dicerna otak.

"Jadi, bagaimana puteri Haruno? Masih mengingatnya bukan?" tanya pria bertopeng lingkaran pusaran itu lagi.

Sakura diam sejenak, sebelum dia kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan awalnya tadi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?"

Pria itu malah terkekeh, seolah mengejek pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura berdecak kesal, "Hei! Jangan mempermainkan aku! Kau pikir ini lucu apa? Membiarkan aku terikat seperti ini, dan kenapa Hinata dan Itachi-san juga ada di sini? Reality show gila macam apa yang kalian mainkan, hah?" seru Sakura, kemarahannya memuncak.

Butuh sepersekian detik dulu untuk menghentikan tawa pria itu –yang terdengar menyeramkan bagi Hinata.

"Baiklah, terserah kau menyebutnya ini permainan atau apa. Tapi karena sebentar lagi kita –erm– maksudku aku (lebih tepatnya) akan mencapai puncaknya. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu," pria itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan enteng.

"Dari tadi kek," guman Sakura masih kesal. Sementara Hinata dan Itachi sama sekali tak menyahuti perbincangan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Madara Uchiha, kakak Satomi Uchiha, sekaligus paman dari Kyosuke Uchiha. Dan menjabat sebagai penasehat Raja Uchiha pada tahun 1170 silam. Apakah perkenalanku belum cukup? Hm, puteri?" tanya pria yang mengaku bernama Madara itu dengan nada menyindir.

Sakura terbelalak terkejut. Hinata yang mendengarnya juga ikut terkejut. Sementara Itachi mendengus sambil berguman kecil, "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau gila yah!" semprot Sakura. "Mana ada orang bisa hidup selama itu–"

"Siapa bilang aku hidup selama itu," sela Madara cepat, dan mendapat reaksi heran dari tampang Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup selama itu, karenanya aku memilih untuk tidur. Tidur dalam waktu yang cukup panjang, hingga kalian kembali lagi dan menunggu dibangunkan oleh keturunan pengikut setiaku."

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu," Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu diam saja dan dengarkan ceritaku. Ya… sebagai dongeng dariku sebelum kau 'pergi', puteri," Madara menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua terjadi bukan karena alasan kebetulan atau takdir. Tapi semuanya terjadi karena peranku dalam kehidupan sekitarku dengan sebuah rencana hebat yang telah kususun dengan apik," Madara memulai ceritanya dengan filosofinya sendiri, seringai licik terus tersembunyi di balik topengnya.

"Bermula dari ketidak puasanku pada tahta kerajaan yang jatuh ke tangan Satomi –adikku sendiri. Hanya karena alasan aku tak memiliki keturunan membuat aku muak mendengarnya. Dilangkahi oleh adikku sendiri tepat di depan hidungku! Hah! Aku tak bisa terima harga diriku tercoreng begitu saja. Meski dia memberiku jabatan sebagai penasehatnya, tetap saja aku nomor dua di bawahnya. Memalukan..

"Aku marah, benci, dan ingin sekali menghancurkan kerajaan Uchiha saat dia menjabat jadi Raja, membuat dia malu atas tak keberdayaannya dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Karena itu, aku mulai menyusun rencana.

"Rencana awalku hanya ingin membuat pertikaian antar kerajaan Uchiha dengan sekutunya sendiri, kerajaan Hyuuga. Aku menghasut Satomi untuk menguasai Konoha seluruhnya dan menyingkirkan Hyuuga, secara bersamaan, aku juga diam-diam melaporkan keinginannya pada raja Hyuuga. Ya… bisa dibilang aku mengadu domba mereka," tutur Madara dengan nada enteng, seolah tindakannya yang lalu itu adalah permainan anak kecil yang menyenangkan.

Sakura menelan ludah, tak ingin manyahut maupun menyelanya. Sakura mulai sadar, pria bertopeng itu berbahaya.

"Tapi, itu semua belum cukup bagiku. Karena aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa jika kedua kerajaan itu betul-betul hancur. Makanya, aku menyusun rencana yang lebih hebat lagi…" nada suara Madara makin terdengar lirih.. dan licik.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di perpustakaan Uchiha, sebuah buku yang secara tak langsung mendukung rencana hebat yang kususun. Buku 'Legend of Kunitsugami', menceritakan tentang adanya yookai yang legendaris. Aku kagum, dan sangat berminat pada kekuatan yang dijabarkan dalam buku itu. Karena itu, aku mulai mencari keberadaan yookai.

"Tapi ternyata, aku malah bertemu dengan sesosok yookai lain, bukan termasuk dalam tiga yookai dalam legenda. Dari sanalah aku tahu, yookai di alam ini lebih dari tiga, dan aku ingin memiliki semua kekuatannya. Ah, tidak semuanya juga sih, minimal aku ingin memiliki lebih dari dua kekuatan yookai, agar aku bisa menguasai apapun yang kuinginkan," Madara terkekeh senang.

"Itu mustahil," Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara. "Yookai tidak mau memberikan kekuatannya padamu, kalau kau sudah memiliki kekuatan yookai yang lain. Jadi kau tak mungkin berguru pada yookai lebih dari satu."

Madara menyeringai. "Benar ku bilang kan, puteri Haruno? Kau mengingat semuanya, bahkan kau baru saja menyangkal ucapanku yang sama sekali tak dimengerti dua temanmu itu," tunjuk Madara pada Hinata dan Itachi bergantian.

Sakura tersentak, dia sendiri baru menyadari hal itu. Kenapa mimpinya barusan mendadak melekat begitu dalam di memorinya. Apa benar mimpi itu pernah terjadi?

"Aku tahu tentang syarat berguru pada yookai itu," ujar Madara lagi, mengacuhkan raut wajah tak mengerti dari Hinata dan Itachi yang sejak tadi membisu.

"Tapi, tak berpikirkah kau? Mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yookai bukan dari yookai itu secara langsung…" jeda dilakukan Madara, untuk penekanan pada kalimat selanjutnya, "Misalnya, merebut kekuatan yookai dari orang yang sebelumnya sudah berguru pada yookai."

Sakura menelan ludah, dia tak ingin menyela lagi, membiarkan Madara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena itulah, aku memanfaatkan tiga anak muda yang labil, yang saat itu terlibat dengan emosi kekanakan mereka, Cinta. Hah, lucu sekali mengingat pertengkaran mereka," sindir Madara sambil terkekeh sejenak.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menahan nafas, mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Madara.

"Tanpa ketiga anak muda itu sadari, aku sudah membimbing mereka untuk mencari yookai dan berguru padanya. Masing–masing satu yookai legenda untuk ketiganya, pangeran Uchiha ke yookai Tsuchinoko, pangerang Hyuuga ke yookai Tengu, dan kau, puteri Haruno ke yookai Kappa. Tak sadarkah kau kalau itu semua terjadi bukan karena kebetulan?" ucap Madara dengan nada mengejek.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar, dengan pupilnya mengecil. Ia menggeram marah. "Jadi ini semua gara-gara Kau! Sialan Kau!" Sakura menjerit murka.

"S-saku-chan? A-ada apa denganmu?" Hinata bersuara, menatap Sakura dengan raut tak mengerti, karena Hinata sendiri **belum** mengetahui apa-apa tentang pembicaran yang menyebutkan 'yookai' –entah itu apa?

Sakura menoleh, dia sama terkejutnya menatap Hinata. Sekilas, mata lavender yang Sakura tatap itu, berkilat dan berubah warna menjadi biru. Sakura mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya mata Hinata terlihat kembali berwarna lavender. "Hikari?" lirih Sakura.

"E-eh?" Hinata semakin bingung.

Madara kembali berucap tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan Sakura barusan. "Tapi dasarnya memang hanya rencana, tidak selamanya berjalan sempurna," Madara menghela nafas kecewa yang terdengar disengaja.

"Saat kupikir semuanya sudah berhasil, mendadak ledakan terakhir itu terjadi. Aku segera lari mendekati kobaran api. Dan yang kudapati seonggokan jasad yang nyaris terbakar habis. Bodoh sekali tindakan terakhir kedua pangeran tersebut yang sengaja membakar jasad mereka sendiri dalam pertempuran terakhir.

"Aku marah, sebab aku gagal, yah, gagal karena aku tak bisa mengambil kekuatan yookai dari jenazah tanpa nyawa. Aku segera menyusun rencana B dengan dadakan. Melaksanakan sebuah ritual yang pernah kubaca di buku terlarang. Kubiarkan jenazah kalian semua terbakar, sambil merapalkan mantra yang ku hafal. Aku membuat arwah kalian yang membawa kekuatan yookai itu, tak mengijakan kaki di jembatan penyebarangan 'kembali pulang'. Melainkan memutar arah ke antrian di atas jembatan 'memulai kehidupan'.

"Lalu, abu kalian ku simpan di guci. Dengan caraku ini, aku membuat kalian berenkarnasi lagi. Dan aku harus menunggu dengan waktu yang lama untuk hal itu. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa hidup selama itu, makanya, kuputuskan untuk 'tidur lama' atau lebih tepat dikatakan mati suri dengan disengaja…." desis Madara di akhir kalimatnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, untuk menikmati raut wajah Sakura yang terkejut bukan main. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkannya.

"Tapi sebelum aku melakukan ritual 'tidur lama' pada jiwaku sendiri. Aku buat persiapan untuk menghadapi rencanaku yang sempat tertunda. Aku pergi menemui Satomi yang sudah turun tahta karena kerajaan sudah tak ada lagi. Aku membujuknya untuk membuat keturunan lagi, bagaimana pun caranya, begitu pula dengan bekas raja Hyuuga dan Haruno, aku juga membujuk mereka. Dengan begitu, tiga keturunan kerajaan itu tidak akan putus. Dan aku tak perlu lelah mencari reinkarnasi mereka yang pastinya akan kembali pada marga mereka yang dulu.

"Setelahnya, aku mencari pengikut setiaku. Seorang bekas jendral, bawahanku dulu. Aku meiming-imingkannya tentang kekuatan besar yang aku bagi dua dengannya dan memberikan warisanku yang cukup banyak padanya. Dengan syarat, dia harus menjaga tubuhku dalam masa 'tidur lama'. Dan membangunkanku kelak, ketika guci yang berisi abu kalian –sudah kumantrai– bergoyang sendiri dan menyala, yang bertanda bahwa kalian kembali ke dunia ini. Dia menyanggupi syarat itu, mendapatkan semua hartaku, dan dia berjanji, bersumpah melakukan syarat itu sampai turun menurun dari darah keturunannya.

"Hahaha…. Siapa sangka saat aku sudah dibangunkan kembali. Keturunan dari pengikut itu malah menyiapkan bekal yang besar dalam rencanaku selanjutnya. Menyewa organisasi gelap terkenal 'Akatsuki', dan mendirikan Anbu 'Ne' secara rahasia. Hahaha… itu semua sangat membantuku, Danzo…"

.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

.

Di dalam ruangan yang lain, masih di kawasan dalam kastil di tengah hutan Oto. Nyaris sama dengan ruangan lainnya, tekstur dan tata benda dan semacamnya masih terlihat arsitekturnya bergaya tempo dulu. Bedanya tempat satu ini bersih dari debu karena sering digunakan.

Di hadapan pintu masuk, sekitar sepuluh meter, terdapat meja besar bertaplak kain cream. Di atasnya berbagai benda antic berjejer dan setumpuk map. Penghuni yang duduk di kursi empuk di balik meja tersebut, sama sekali tak niat untuk menyentuh benda apa saja di atas meja. Tangannya memegang cerutu yang sesekali dihisapnya, menghadap ke jendela besar bertirai golden dan membelakangi mejanya. Melihat bulan purnama yang terlihat semakin meninggi.

"Danzo-sama," panggil pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, seraya menyeret gadis berambut kuning dalam dekapannya.

Danzo, pria yang duduk di kursi seberang meja. Hanya melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya, tanpa mengubah posisinya untuk terus membelakangi pintu sekaligus membelakangi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku, Sai?" tanya Danzo dengan nada datar.

Sai, pemuda tersebut, membungkuk sekilas. "Maaf kalau saya lancang Danzo-sama. Saya ingin memberitahukan kalau tugas saya sudah selesai."

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Aku salut padamu Sai, kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Keturunan Hyuuga itu sudah ada di tangan Madara, itu berkatmu." Danzo masih duduk membelakanginya. Hening sesaat diambil Danzo untuk menghirup cerutunya. "Lantas? Kepentingan apa yang membuat kau datang kemari? Meminta tugas baru?"

"Saya belum sepenuhnya menuntaskan sisa tugas saya, Danzo-sama," ujar Sai terdengar sopan, namun membuat kening Danzo berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" tanya Danzo, meski dia sedikit penasaran, tapi dia masih duduk tenang membelakangi salah satu anak buahnya itu.

"Gadis ini," ucap Sai, tanpa menunjuk atau pun melirik dan mengedikkan kepalanya, sudah di ketahui pasti yang dimaksud adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Ino, dengan tangan terikat di belakang oleh tali tambang yang disimpul mati. Kedua kakinya di borgol di atas mata kaki, membuatnya hanya bisa melangkah beberapa inci, alias tak bisa jalan. Mulutnya di lakban, tak memperbolehkannya untuk mengoceh.

Sai yang membawanya kemari. Masih mendekapnya agar tak kabur, atau ada alasan lain, hanya dia yang tahu. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Ino dari belakang. Sementara tangan satunya lagi mengacungkan pisau lipat di leher jenjang Ino agar tak banyak bergerak.

"Ohh," Danzo berguman mengerti. "Dia sudah tidak digunakan lagi 'kan? Bunuh saja," perintah Danzo ringan.

Mata Ino yang sedikit sembab, membulat tak percaya.

"Tapi Danzo-sama. Sebelumnya saya sudah membuat janji dengan Hyuuga, kalau dia menyerahkan diri, maka saya akan membebaskan gadis ini," tandas Sai. Ino lega mendengarnya, sedikit merasa senang, tapi sedikit pula dia merasa kecewa, semenjak tadi Sai hanya menyebut 'gadis ini' tanpa menyebut namanya.

Danzo terkekeh pelan, bahunya bergetar. Pernyataan Sai terdengar geli di telinganya. "Sai-Sai, apa kau lupa? Aku sudah mengajarkanmu untuk lebih mengutamakan kepentingan kita dari apa pun. Kau tak perlu memikirkan janji bodoh itu. Yang penting bagi kita adalah menghapus jejak kita pada pihak luar. Bunuh saja serangga itu."

"Tapi–"

"Kalau kau tak mau mengotori tanganmu untuk membunuhnya, kurung saja dia di ruang bawah tanah sampai membusuk dengan sendirinya," sela Danzo, nadanya agak meninggi menahan amarah. Ini kali pertama ada anak buahnya yang mengelak darinya.

Ino mulai menangis dalam diam, karena mulutnya tertutup rapat oleh lakban. Dia menggeleng, mencoba memohon agar Sai tidak menuruti perintah orang gila di hadapannya itu.

Sai terdengar menghela nafas pelan. "Maaf Danzo-sama. Saya tak bisa melakukan keduanya."

"KAU MAU MEMBANTAHKU HAH?" suara Danzo bergelegar murka, menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Meski pria itu masih duduk membelakangi mereka, tapi sudah terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang marah besar.

Ino berjengit ketakutan, dia mungkin saja jatuh kebelakang kalau tak ada Sai yang dari tadi mendekapnya. Gadis pirang itu bisa merasakan tangan Sai sekilas bergetar, namun dengan cepat kembali seperti semula. Pemuda itu juga sama takutnya.

Hening, yang diliputi oleh suasana mencekam dalam atmosfer ruangan tersebut.

"Gadis ini…" Sai memulai memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?" Danzo berguman, control emosinya kembali seperti semula, untuk beberapa detik saja. Sebab kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan Sai malah membuat kemarahannya semakin memuncak.

"….Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Ino adalah sahabatku…"

Sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hati Ino. Meski dia tak bisa melihat wajah Sai, tapi dari nada suaranya yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya, terdengar sangat tulus.

"Beraninya KAU!" Danzo berdiri, membalik badannya dan mengacungkan pistol tepat ke arah Sai dan Ino. Lalu detik berikutnya dia menembakkan empat peluru secara berurutan.

Timah panas itu membekas di pintu ruangan, tanpa melukai siapa pun. Karena Sai sudah menunduk duluan dan menarik Ino juga untuk menghindar.

Danzo semakin murka, dia hendak menembak lagi. Namun pisau lipat yang diayunkan Sai lebih cepat, mengenai sisi tangan Danzo dan menjatuhkan pistol itu. Yah, gerakan anak muda memang lebih cepat dari orang tua.

Danzo meringis kesakitan, menoleh ke tangannya, darah melucur dari bekas sambaran pisau di telapak tangannya. "SAI–" Danzo tak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena setelah dia kembali melihat tempat Sai tadi berada. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. Sai dan Ino sudah melarikan diri.

"PENGKHIANAT!"

Suara geram amarah Danzo menggelegar, memanggil anak buahnya yang lain. Dia segera memerintahkan untuk cepat memburu dua anak muda tadi.

.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya," Madara mengayunkan tangannya, seolah dia baru saja membicarakan hal yang ringan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang menatapnya horror, juga tatapan membunuh dari Itachi.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita mulai ritualnya saja yah. Aku tidak sabar melakukannya, kalian juga pasti sama," Madara masih berkata dengan nada ringan. Dia berbalik, menjetikkan jarinya sambil berseru, "Nyalakan anak-anak."

Satu persatu penerangan mulai tampak. Lampu berpijar lonjong mengeluarkan cahaya putih, menyala di setiap sudut untuk menerangi ruangan tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah aula besar berbentuk lingkaran. Altar tempat Sakura, Hinata, dan Itachi, terletak di tengah-tengah aula, dengan setiap pinggiran altar ada undakan pemisah antar tingginya altar dengan lantai bermarmer di aula tersebut.

Tapi bukan karena besarnya aula tersebut, atau megahnya arsitektur ukiran di setiap dinding aula yang membuat Sakura melotot tak percaya dan Hinata yang nyaris memekik ketakutan.

Melainkan, dengan adanya beberapa anak perempuan yang terlihat sepantaran Sakura. Berjejer rapi mengitari pinggiran altar. Gadis-gadis itu jelas bukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Semua penampilan mereka sama. Menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang sedikit lusuh. Kedua pergelangan tangan mereka diikat di kedua tiang di sisi tubuh mereka masing-masing. Semua memiliki rambut panjang terurai namun tak terawatt, membingkai masing-masing wajah pucat mereka. Mereka duduk bersimpuh, tak berdaya, tak bergerak atau pun membuka matanya. Entah mereka pingsan, tak sadarkan diri, atau lebih buruk dari itu….

Jika dihitung jumlahnya, mereka ada tiga belas gadis. Dan salah satu dari mereka, Hinata masih bisa mengenalinya, Tenten….

"Kau apakan mereka!" seru Sakura panic.

Madara menoleh, menengadah untuk melihat Sakura yang masih menjulang di atas tiang. "Tenang saja, mereka** belum** mati sepenuhnya kok. Yah, tinggal beberapa menit lagi sih!" ujarnya santai.

"Kau Gila! Memangnya ritual macam apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura geram.

"Ah, baiklah. Mumpung hatiku sekarang terasa bahagia. Aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati," nada bicara Madara yang terdengar santai sejak tadi, semakin memuakkan di telinga Sakura, rasanya ia ingin mual melihat sikap pura-pura baik yang ditunjukkan pria bertopeng itu.

"Bukannya hal semacam ini sering terdengar dalam cerita. Bahwa setiap sesuatu yang ingin kita capai, harus melalui pengorbanan. Sama seperti ritual yang akan kita (aku lebih tepatnya) jalani saat ini. Mereka semua (Madara menunjuk gadis-gadis yang mengitari altar) adalah pengorbanan dalam ritual ini. Awal mereka semua datang kemari bukan karena tanpa alasan. Tapi karena mereka semua rela untuk dikorbankan," tutur Madara.

"Kau menghasutnya! Aku yakin kau menghasut mereka! Meiming-imingkan mereka sesuatu! Iya kan?" tuduh Sakura, masih dengan penuh emosi.

"Tidak juga." Madara menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang langsung bergerak untuk mencari dan mengajak mereka. Ini semua kerjaan anak buah Danzo."

"M-maaf," Hinata menyela untuk pertama kalinya, dengan sopan pula. "A-apa mereka semua adalah gadis-gadis yang hilang tiap tahunnya itu?" dia bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau salah satu diantara mereka benar-benar Tenten.

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau sungguh kejam!" tuding Hinata, nyaris menjerit, tak ada kata sopan lagi untuk pria macam itu.

Madara terkekeh.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menyela, "Kau bilang kau membutuhkan beberapa gadis untuk ritualmu ini. Itu artinya, tanda-tanda gadis yang menghilang tiap tahunnya itu bukan berarti kau sedang mencari reankarnasiku?"

Madara menggeleng, "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Tinggal selidiki saja, siapa yang lahir di keluarga haruno bertepatan dengan saat guci abu kalian goyang dengan sendirinya. Ketika aku sudah dibangunkan. Aku langsung ingin merebutmu dalam keadaan hidup. Bersikap baik, suruhanku mendatangi keluarga Haruno untuk memintamu. Tapi, yah, seperti yang kuduga. Mereka menolak. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk bersikap kasar. Namun malangnya, suruhanku digagalkan oleh para anbu Konoha.

"Aku tahu kau belum mati saat pembantaian itu terjadi. Dan aku tahu, kau berada dalam perlindungan Yamanaka. Tapi aku tak ingin berbuat gegabah sekali lagi. Ku biarkan kau menikmati hidupmu dulu sampai beranjak remaja. Sementara aku menyiapkan 'semuanya' menjelang puncak rencanaku. Aku sengaja memerintahkan suruhanku untuk mengambil satu gadis tiap tahunnya, agar tak ada yang curiga dengan rencana besar yang kususun itu. Yah, aku mengecoh mereka semua.

"Sedangkan Danzo memanfaatkan dengan baik kastil ini dan mitos tentang hutan terlarang sebagai tempat persembunyian kami. Siapa pun yang mendekat ke kastil, kami tidak segan membunuh mereka untuk menghilangkan jejak. Ah, kecuali beberapa anak. Dua kali aku memberikan mereka kabur. Pertama, karena salah satu di antara rombongan itu ada anbu Ne sendiri yang sedang menyamar (Sai). Dan yang kedua kalinya, kau dan teman-temanmu itu. Sungguh mengejutkan kalian berhasil masuk ke kastil, nyaris aku membunuh kalian semua. Tapi karena sadar diantara kalian ada kau, si reankarnasi puteri haruno. Aku membiarkan kalian lolos," tutur Madara panjang lebar.

"Tidak!" pekik Hinata, memorinya kembali mengingat kejadian lalu, "Kiba-kun tidak berhasil l-lolos saat itu," mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Kiba? Temanmu? Oh, kalau yang itu bukan urusanku," ujar Madara santai. "Yang penting puteri Haruno selamat. Dan sekarang dia ada di sini sebagai menu utama ritualku," Madara lalu tertawa.

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau memang aku yang kau butuhkan," sahut Sakura lirih. "Untuk apa kau melibatkan Hinata dan Itachi-nii?"

Madara berhenti tertawa, "Biar kujelaskan lagi padamu. Syarat dalam ritualku ini, atau upacara pemindahan kekuatan yookaimu padaku. Pertama, pengorbanan tiga belas gadis yang rela dikorbankan. Kedua, pengorbanan seseorang yang memiliki darah keturunan orang yang sangat dekat denganmu di masa lalu, dalam hal ini keturunan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Gadis itu (Madara menunjuk Hinata), merelakan dirinya padaku demi kebebasan gadis Yamanaka (Ino). Sedangkan Itachi, hah, sebenarnya aku tak setuju. Niatku itu inginnya Sasuke yang mengorbankan dirinya dengan meimingkan-imingkan janji membebaskan kekasihnya (tentu saja bohong). Tapi ternyata Itachi bersikeras rela untuk menggantikan adiknya sendiri….."

.

(A/N: Jiah, alay banget nih cerita, *sweatdrop sendiri*)

Bingungin yah? Saya saja yg nulis pusing tujuh keliling, apa lagi yang baca? Huh, saya memang tak pandai menjelaskan cerita secara detailnya, payah, kenapa kemampuan menulisku semakin menurun saja yah? (curcol)

Oke. Sekian cerita dari saya. DCDS tamat. The end sampai di sini, pokoknya setelah ini Sasuke dan Naruto datang selametin teman2nya, dan ta-da! Dan Hiduplah mereka dengan bahagia! Untuk seterusnya, author berbaik hati membiarkan reader berimajinasi sendiri. XDD

Reader: Serius lu? (nyiapin parang, golok, bazoka, pemukul basboll, gergaji mesin, dll)

Dini: err... enggak ding, c-canda...,

Sampai jumpa di chap terakhir, insyaallah minggu depan. (pengennya langsung update 2 chap, tpi kagak jadi,,)


	33. End part 2

**A/N: ****seperti biasa, saya sangaaat telat updatenya (bangga{?}#buagh!). Gomenne minna san! Bagaimana pun saya masih manusia biasa... (cari alasan). Nah, sebagai gantinya, Dini berbaik hati {?} mengunpdate chap panjang ini langsung dua bagian sebagai penutup akhir dari fict multichap yang penuh kegajean ini... hiks... akhirnya saya terharu juga,... sampai jumpa di fict Dini yang abal lainnya...**

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friends $ $ $**

* * *

**D****ilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ****NaruHina, SasuSaku, and slight SaiIno**

**Warning: AU, ****OOC****,****GaJe!**** OC, and Fantasy! Miss Typo (gak sempat baca dua kali, gomen)**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

* * *

'DOR!'

'DOR!'

Dua letusan langsung terdengar secara berurutan.

Pistol yang digunakan Naruto terpental jatuh.

Beberapa tetes air kental berwarna merah, ikut terjatuh, mengotori lantai yang dipijak Naruto.

"Kuso!" umpat Naruto. Jatuh duduk bersimpuh seraya memegang bahu kanannya yang tertanam timah panas. Darah meluncur dari luka tersebut. Naruto menatapnya horror.

"Kau tidak pandai menggunakan pistol," guman Kakuzu, si pelaku, pria berjubah dan bercadar itu masih mengarahkan mulut pistol pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan refleks langsung berguling ke samping, begitu mendengar letusan pistol susulan, tak peduli dengan bahunya yang begitu perih. Dia bangkit, berlari cepat, mencari perlindungan di dalam ruangan yang remang, namun mata Kakuzu yang tajam dapat menangkap gerakannya. Kakuzu terus menembakinya, dan selalu meleset beberapa inci di belakang punggung Naruto. Kakuzu langsung membidik kaki Naruto yang terus berlari, namun selalu meleset ke lantai.

Geram, karena ternyata dalam kondisi luka pun, lawannya yang masih anak muda itu kini pandai berkelit dengan kecepatan larinya. Hingga tak sadar pistolnya sudah tak bisa menembak, rupanya peluru dalam magazine (kotak tempat peluru dalam pistol) telah habis, dia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru. Namun belum sempat Kakuzu mengambil magazine baru, kesempatan ini digunakan Naruto untuk mendekati Kakuzu.

Kakuzu dengan cepat sudah memasukkan magazine baru, slide ditarik (dikokang), mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang sudah mendekat, tinggal menekan pemicu (trigger).

'DOR!'

Namun Naruto lebih cepat, memukul lengan Kakuzu ke atas, hingga arah letusan melesat ke langit-langit kamar. Kemudian Naruto melompat lalu menimpuk bahu kiri Kakuzu dengan sikunya, membuat tubuh Kakuzu membungkuk ke depan. Dengan jarak dekat itu, Naruto menggunakan lututnya untuk menendang ulu hati Kakuzu.

Pria bercadar itu mengerang sakit, jatuh terkapar di lantai. Tak ingin pertarungan ini ada babak keduanya lagi, Naruto segera merampas paksa pistol Kakuzu.

"Kau sendiri sedikit lamban menggunakan pistol," ujar Naruto, membalas kata-kata Kakuzu sembelumnya sambil nyengir paksa karena masih menahan sakit pada bahunya yang terluka. Sebelum dia pergi, Naruto berbaik hati memberikan pukulan telak di tengkuk Kakuzu, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

'BUUM!'

Setelah asap abu-abu dari hasil ledakan itu lenyap, tampak jelas dari runtuhan batu-batu kecil, berceceran cairan kental berwarna merah, yang juga menodai baju putih berlambang Uchiha, benda itu tergeletak di lokasi ledakan.

Deidara, pelaku utama atas ranjau bom yang dipasangnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun senyum itu langsung menghilang saat tahu tak ada siapa pun di balik asap debu itu, si korban hanya meninggalkan bajunya dengan noda darah. Tidak mungkin kalau si target ikut meledak berkeping-keping, karena Deidara yakin dia hanya memasang ranjau bom dengan skala kecil, yang maksimalnya membuat kulit orang terluka dan terbakar jika mengenainya.

"Dimana bocah cecunguk itu, un?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara batu terjatuh di belakangnya membuat Deidara kembali waspada. Dia segera berbalik, memasang kuda-kuda siaga dan siap melepaskan bom lagi tanpa tahu sosok bayangan lain sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Ketika Deidara menyadari kalau suara itu hanya sebuah tipuan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia sudah terlambat. Mulut pistol yang dingin sudah menempel di punggungnya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Siapa yang kau bilang 'bocah cecunguk', hah?" suaranya terdengar sedikit parau dengan nafas terengah.

Keterkejutan di wajah Deidara hanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya dia membalas dengan senyum sinis. "Lihat dulu kau sedang berdiri di mana?"

Sasuke terkejut menyadari ranjau bom yang ternyata tepat di bawah kakinya, lagi. Namun sebelum Deidara sempat mengaktifkan pemicunya dan menimbulkan suara ledakan lagi. Suara tembakan lain mendahuluinya. Deidara mengerang, jatuh berlutut seraya memegang tulang kering kakinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dia juga tak berhenti mengumpat.

"Sudah cukup kau menghalangiku." Sasuke berlutut di samping Deidara. Ia mengkokang senjatanya dan menempelkan mulut pistol pada pelipis Deidara. "Katakan di mana temanku?"

Deidara menatap tajam Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dengan luka bakar di sepanjang bahu kiri hingga lengannya, yah, ranjau bom tadi sempat melukai Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau mengatakannya?" kata Deidara menantang.

"Ku pastikan kepalamu berlubang detik itu juga."

Sasuke tahu, dirinya sendiri hanya sedang menggertak.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Jeritan kesakitan terus keluar dari tenggorokan Sakura. Suara memilukan itu sangat keras dan tak kan berhenti jika rasa sakit yang dialami Sakura juga tak mau berhenti. Panas, rasanya seperti ditusuk besi panas di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya tak tahan untuk berteriak kesakitan. Sekuat apa pun dia memberontak seperti orang kerasukan, tak kan mampu melepaskannya dari ikatan di tiang 'tambah'(+) tersebut sekaligus tak menghentikan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Hinata tak sanggup melihatnya, ia ikutan menangis sambil terus teriak memohon dari tiangnya sendiri. "Kumohon! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Itachi menutup matanya, tak tega untuk melihatnya. Sementara giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Dan ia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, menyesal. Tak tahan, akhirnya ia berseru, "Sudah! Cukup!"

Namun Madara tetap menghiraukannya. Kedua tangannya terus membentang ke samping tubuhnya, mendongak, menutup mata, merapalkan mantra, terus mengendalikan kilatan-kilatan cahaya putih yang keluar dari tiga belas gadis (tak sadarkan diri) yang mengelilingi altar tersebut. Kilatan cahaya tersebut seperti kain putih transpran yang bertebrangan mengelilingi Sakura dan secara bergantian masuk ke tubuh Sakura yang kejang-kejang sambil meraung tak karuan.

Sedikit lagi... batin Madara di tengah ritualnya.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Ketukan pintu menghentikan segala aktifitas yang dilakukan Pein dan Konan di dalam kamar tersebut. Kata 'masuk!' yang diserukan Pein sudah cukup membuat pintu itu terbuka dari luar. Si Zetsu kembar pun masuk.

"Mereka kalah," ujar kedua Zetsu kembar dengan kompaknya.

"Kakuzu tak sadarkan diri," kata Zetsu hitam.

Zetsu putih melanjutkan, "dan Deidara tak bisa jalan, kakinya terluka."

Zetsu hitam kembali melanjutkan laporannya karena melihat Pein maupun Konan sama sekali tak menimpalinya. "Hidan dan Sasori sedang pergi membawa mereka (Kakuzu dan Deidara)–"

"Para Anbu Ne lainnya sedang mengejar Sai dan gadis pirang itu yang melarikan diri," lanjut Zetsu putih.

"Sekarang, di aula utama, tempat Madara, tidak ada yang menjaganya–" kata Zetsu hitam

"–dan bisa dipastikan kedua penyusup itu sedang menuju ke sana dari arah yang berbeda–" kata Zetsu putih.

"–Apa perlu kami ke sana untuk menghalangi mereka?" tanya kedua Zetsu kembar.

"Tidak," jawab Pein tenang. "Kita tetap pada rencana awal."

Pein berbalik, jubah akatsukinya sedikit melambai menambahkan kesan leader pada dirinya (a/n:=='). Ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Konan, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar melewati Zetsu hitam dan putih sambil berkata, "Cepat. Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini sebelum anbu Konoha dan Suna menyerang tempat ini. Lagipula, kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

Konan segera mengambil kedua tas besar hitam yang sudah ia kemas bersama Pein tadi, dan memberikannya pada Zetsu kembar untuk membawakannya. Ia lalu mengekor di belakang Pein diikuti Zetsu hitam dan putih.

"Tunggu!" mendadak Konan berhenti, menyadari sesuatu yang hampir dilupakan. "Di mana Kisame?"

Pein tetap berjalan, ia tersenyum misterius. "Biarkan saja dia..."

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Wanita tembus pandang yang tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang kecuali dengan orang tertentu, masih bertahan di samping ranjang pasien tersebut. Ia melayang diam, menatap lekat pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Tangan transparannya perlahan terjulur, hendak menyentuh sisi wajah Neji, pria yang terbaring di sana.

'_Hyuuga...'_

Namun mendadak ia merasa disengat dari arah belakang. Badan transparannya tertarik ke belakang secara paksa, menjauhkan jangkauannya dari pria tersebut.

'_Tidak!'_

Tangannya mencoba lagi meraih tubuh Neji yang terbaring, namun dirinya malah semakin menjauh, jauh, ditarik ke belakang, hingga pandangannya pada Neji hanya berpusat pada satu titik kecil yang sangat jauh.

'_NEJIII!'_

Angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela menambah kesan tak mengenakkan. Komputer kecil yang memperlihatkan grafik hijau berjalan tanda detak jantung pasien, kini bergerak tak beraturan berbeda dengan sedetik lalu yang sangat lamban.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Sisa cahaya putih terakhir yang datang dari luar kastil langsung tertarik, mengikuti kata mantra yang diucapkan Madara, dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

Seketika jeritan Sakura berhenti, matanya yang sudah lelah melebar kini perlahan menutup, dan kepalanya tertunduk, ia tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata yang melihatnya semakin panik. Ia tak berhenti memanggil nama Sakura, namun si empunya nama sama sekali tak terbangun.

"Tenanglah..." kata Madara santai, ia berbalik menghadap tiang yang mengikat Hinata.

Tetapi kegiatannya langsung terganggu dengan bunyi pintu aula yang terbuka. Seseorang masuk dengan langkah yang menantang. Pria itu nyegir memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya.

Madara menatapnya sinis. "Apa maumu ke mari, Kisame?"

Kisame mengambil pedang besarnya dari punggungnya, mengarahkannya pada Madara. "Tentu saja ingin mengambil kembali patnerku." Seringainya makin lebar. "Mana mungkin aku pergi tanpa patner yang setengah mati aku dapatkan itu, bukan?"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Shion heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Toilet."

"Jangan membohongiku!" gertak Shion, membuat Gaara menyerngit. "Mana mungkin seorang pria mau pergi ke toilet yang jaraknya hanya empat meter itu harus menggunakan jaket dan sepatu terlebih dahulu! Dan apa itu? Kau baru saja menarik paksa selang infusmu!"

Gaara menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Shion tadi hanya pura-pura tidur di atas sofa. Gagal deh rencananya untuk kabur dari rumah sakit. "Shion, dengarkan aku. Aku baik-ba–"

"Kau yang seharusnya mendengarkan ku, Gaara-kun," potong Shion sambil meraih lengan Gaara. "Jangan berbuat nekat lagi Gaara-kun! Lihat baik-baik kondisimu."

"Tapi Shion, aku harus pergi sek–"

"Setidaknya kalau kau ingin pergi, ajak aku juga," kata Shion agak mengagetkan Gaara. "Dengan begitu. Aku masih bisa bernafas lega karena kau juga masih berada di sampingku," lanjut Shion sambil menunduk, agak malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Gaara terperangah sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau ini..." gumannya sambil mengusap puncak rambut Shion.

Shion cemberut seketika mendapatkan perlakuan Gaara. "Gaara-kun... aku serius!" kata Shion sambil menurunkan tangan Gaara dari kepalanya.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Gaara balas menatap mata Shion. Perlahan, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Shion. "Kalau begitu, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku yah?"

Shion tersenyum, sambil mengangguk semangat ia berkata, "Tentu!"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Tubuh Kisame terpelanting, menubruk lantai dan terseret lima meter ke belakang.

"Hn. Payah," ledek Madara.

Kisame mencoba berdiri, "Sial, kenapa harus kalah dua kali di depan Uchiha?" runtuknya kesal.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah menyusup di lubang ventilasi atas ruangan tersebut, bersembunyi sambil mengintip situasi yang terjadi di dalam aula di bawahnya. Ia bisa melihat tiga tiang menjulang di atas altar di mana masing-masing tiang terdapat orang-orang yang Sasuke kenal terikat di atasnya, Itachi, Sakura, dan Hinata.

Sakura... dia terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Rasa khawatir sekaligus lega karena masih bisa melihat Sakura-nya. Tetapi Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan emosinya terlebih dahulu, menunda keinginannya untuk segera melompat dan berlari untuk membebaskan Sakura dari tiang itu dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang (Err.. apa tidak terlalu OOC?).

Dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah kalau ingin Sakura kembali dengan selamat, Hinata juga. Dan Itachi? 'Lupakan saja!' batin Sasuke menjawab dengan pertigaan di peilipisnya. Sasuke harus menyingkirkan 'tersangka'nya dulu meski Sasuke sendiri belum tahu yang mana.

Sasuke mengkokang senjatanya. Seingatnya, tinggal dua peluru dalam magazine tersebut, artinya dia hanya memiliki dua kesempatan menembak. Di sana juga ada dua orang sedang bertarung, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengenali keduanya. Pria berambut biru yang membawa pedang besar itu terlihat lebih berbahaya daripada pria bertopeng yang berdiri dengan tenangnya. Mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke melumpuhkan pria yang membawa pedang itu dulu. Baru sisanya.

Sasuke mulai membidik, ini kesempatannya karena pria tersebut baru saja terjatuh di lantai. Pelatuknya siap dia tarik.

'BRAAK!'

Dan bunyi pintu yang didobrak itu membuyarkan fokus Sasuke.

"HINATAAA-CHAAN!" Naruto berseru di depan pintu.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, "Baka, untuk apa dia datang dengan mencolok seperti itu?"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Mereka itu bodoh atau apa sih!" gertak Temari geram. Dan yang jadi korbannya hanya bisa menutup telinganya sambil menguap.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal sifat mereka saja. Naruto, maupun Sasuke, kalau sudah bertekad mereka bisa nekat. Sama seperti adikmu," kata Shikamaru.

Temari berusaha meredakan amarahnya dengan menghela nafas. "Hah, apa boleh buat. Kalau gitu cepat kita menyusul mereka."

"Kami sudah siap!" sahut beberapa anbu maupun cadangan anbu yang berdiri di belakang Shikamaru.

Tanpa Temari sadari, Gaara dan Shion berada di antara pasukan tersebut.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Dia berdiri tegak dan menantang. Tak peduli dengan bahu kanannya yang perih karena timah panas yang masih tertanam di dalamnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Naruto menatap tajam Madara. Sementara Madara menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan santai. Melalui satu lubang topengnya, ia balas menatap remeh pada Naruto.

"Satu pengganggu lagi... atau ada dua..." ujar Madara sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, di mana Sasuke baru saja lompat dari lubang ventilasi. Tanpa baju, dengan luka bakar di tangan kirinya, dan wajah yang sudah lusuh seperti Naruto.

"Ternyata kau juga sudah sampai di sini teme!" kata Naruto melihat Sasuke di seberangnya, dan Madara ada di tengah-tengah jarak mereka.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau telat dobe, dan terlalu mencolok," sindir Sasuke.

"Hah! Si penakut yang hanya bisa mengendap-ngendap itu bukan tipeku," balas Naruto.

Sasuke hendak membalas, namun gerakan cepat yang tak terduga dari Madara menghentikan pertengkaran mulut mereka. Dengan kecepatan kilat atau apapun itu, Madara sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, dengan tatapan membunuh dari satu matanya ia mengayunkan lengannya, yang mendadak berubah seperti kilatan pedang.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, Sasuke terkena serangannya. Cipratan darah keluar dari dadanya. Ia lalu terpental sejauh tujuh meter ke belakang sampai punggungnya menubruk dinding keras di belakangnya. Dan luka garis merah diagonal terlihat jelas terbentuk di dada bidangnya.

"SASUKEEE!" seru Naruto, hendak berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Namun, lagi-lagi Madara sudah berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat ke hadapan Naruto. Dan serangan kedua yang sama dilancarkan juga pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Mengakibatkan Naruto juga ikut terpental ke belakang... mendapatkan efek kesakitan yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"MADARA!" gertak Itachi, kedua pergelangan tangannya yang masih terikat di tiang, mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

Sementara Hinata yang sejak tadi menangis, melebarkan matanya penuh ketakutan. "Ti...tidak... tidak mungkin..." rasa takutnya semakin besar ketika melihat Madara berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Ja..jangan... kumohon..." dia berguman lirih ditengah tangisnya. Menyesal tak bisa melakukan apapun, sementara dia hanya terikat di sini.

Madara berhenti di depan kaki Naruto yang terlentang di bawahnya. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tak sadarkan diri, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Kau memang sangat mirip dengan Natsumi, si bodoh yang sudah menghancurkan rencanaku dulu," kata Madara, ia merentangkan tangannya ke atas. "Kali ini tak kan ku biarkan kau menghancurkannya lagi."

"HENTIKAN!" Hinata menjerit, sempat mengagetkan Madara. Pria bertopeng itu menoleh ke arah Hinata di atas sana yang masih terikat di salah satu tiang.

"Bangun! Kumohon! N-Naruto-kun! Sadarlah!" gadis itu berseru lagi, rasanya ia ingin sekali menghampiri pemuda tersebut, sayangnya ikatan tali menyebalkan itu tak bisa dimusnahkan. Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke! Kau juga bangunlah! Jangan diam saja di sana! Tolong Naruto-kun!"

Jelas saja Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab.

Panik dan sangat takut. Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang terurai menutupi wajahnya. "Saku-chan! J-jangan tidur terus! Kumohon! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Kilatan cahaya mendadak muncul dari ujung tangan Madara yang ia rentangkan ke atas. Membuat Hinata kembali tersentak dan melihat dengan horor pada Naruto yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ujung kaki Madara.

"TEMAN-TEMAAAAN...!"

.

.

.

.

_"Hai chan,"_ suara berat yang tak asing itu terdengar dalam pikiran Sakura, yang lambat laun mulai sadar.

_"Jadi... apa maumu sekarang chan? Masih ingin mengurungku? Atau kau ingin diam saja? Chan?"_ lanjut suara itu.

Mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Sakura pun menguraikan permintaannya, "Bantu aku lagi, Kitsune..." gumannya lirih dalam hati, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

_"Apa imbalannya kali ini? Aku tidak ingin 'suara'mu lagi, karena aku sudah memilikinya chan?"_

"Terserah kau mau apa. Yang penting, cepat!"

_"Dasar! Sejak kapan kau berani memerintahku seperti itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku kasihan juga melihat kondisi temanmu yang menyedihkan."_

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Madara menghujamkan kilatan cahaya dari ujung tangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri, namun sasarannya meleset, karena Kisame terlebih dahulu membawa lari tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau jangan lupa dengan keberadaanku Madara," ketus Kisame sambil membopong tubuh Naruto.

"Kau belum kapok juga rupanya," sindir Madara.

Kisame meletakkan tubuh Naruto di lantai, bersiap menyerang Madara lagi yang juga siap membalas serangan Kisame dengan kekuatan Madara yang masih belum pasti diketahui dengan jelas.

Namun, duel itu terpaksa berhenti dengan munculnya cahaya hijau dari tubuh Sakura... mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang masih sadar dalam ruangan tersebut.

Pertama, cahaya hijau itu hanya kecil, lama kelamaan semakin membesar, menyinari sekeliling aula dengan aura hijau yang aneh... dan... menimbulkan efek yang berbeda bagi beberapa orang.

Hinata terkejut, ketika cahaya hijau itu melewati tubuhnya dalam sepersekian detik, membuat ingatannya mendadak terlempar jauh dalam beberapa tahun lalu. Memperlihatkan beberapa klise-klise kehidupan yang seperti nyata dan pernah terjadi padanya.

Naruto yang terbaring, mengerutkan keningnya saat ia juga dilewati cahaya hijau itu. Dan Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jarinya perlahan ketika ia juga merasakan hal yang sama...

…..

"_Apa yang kau buat, Sayaka?"_

"_Mahkota bunga! Untukmu Kyosuke-kun."_

"_Mulai sekarang... aku sudah punya ADIK!"_

"_M-minna. Perkenalkan, n-amaku Hikari Hyuuga. . ."_

_..._

"_Hn?"_

"_Mau cari mati apa? Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman karena telah lancang mencuri ciuman pertama seorang puteri!"_

"_Oh ya? Kurasa hukumanmu tidak akan berlaku bagi Pangeran Uchiha. Ingat! Kekuasaan kerajaanku lebih besar darimu."_

"_Dasar.."_

…_.._

"_Niisan,"_

"_Berhenti Memanggilku Seperti Itu! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu! Kita TIDAK memiliki HUBUNGAN DARAH!"_

"_TAPI KAU TETAP SAJA KAKAKKU!"_

_..._

"_Err. . . Hikari-chan, a-apa perlu kau terus memelukku?"_

"_U-untuk memastikan, a-agar kau tak pergi meninggalkanku."_

_..._

"_Kalau kau tidak menerima lamaranku, Hikari-chan dalam keadaan bahaya,"_

"_Kau egois dobe."_

"_Kau juga egois! Dalam otakmu, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! __Apa pedulimu dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"_

"_Persetan dengan sahabat!"_

"_Yah, katakan saja Sayaka. Siapa pilihanmu di antara kami berdua?"_

"_Jangan Sentuh Aku! Tidak ada! Aku tidak akan memilih siapa pun di antara kalian!"_

_..._

"_TEME! Sekali lagi kutanyakan padamu! Mana HIKARI?"_

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, dobe! Dimana kau sembunyikan SAYAKA, saat aku pergi!"_

_..._

"_Kenapa dari tadi kau tak mau bicara? Ada apa denganmu? Katakan sesuatu padaku Sayaka."_

'_A-I-Shi-Te-Ru Kyo-Su-Ke-Kun'_

_..._

"_Be..bertahanlah Hikari-chan. Aku akan membawamu ke istana."_

"_T-t-tidak perlu."_

"_Berhentilah bicara! Darahmu semakin banyak! Cukup Hika–"_

"_Aishiteru Niisan,"_

_..._

"Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas ucapanmu."

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura, terputus bersamaan. Angin yang entah datang dari mana, menerpa tubuhnya, membuat beberapa helai rambut panjangnya melambai. Sakura melayang sesasat, masih dengan mata tertutup dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, perlahan kakinya menginjak permukaan altar.

Madara tertawa. "Akhirnya kau kembali juga. Padahal aku belum sempat menyiapkan teman-temanmu (Itachi dan Hinata)." Madara berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Tapi tak apa. Lebih cepat kau sadar, lebih cepat juga pekerjaanku selesai."

Madara mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sakura. Lalu dari kedua ujung tangannya lagi-lagi muncul kilatan cahaya putih menuju tubuh Sakura.

Gadis yang masih menutup matanya itu tersentak saat merasakan kilatan cahaya itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Madara yang awalnya tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Sakura, berangsur mengerut. Karena ia sendiri tak merasakan apapun. Seharusnya sekarang Madara bisa merasakan kekuatan baru yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi kenapa kini ia tak merasakan apapun, malah terkesan ia sendiri yang terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Sakura dalam diam, menyeringai. Seperti bukan dirinya saja saat menyeringai seram seperti itu. Perlahan ia membuka mata, memperlihatkan mata merah yang bersinar ganjil, bukan emerald.

"Kau salah orang, Madara." dan suara berat laki-laki itu jelas bukan suara asli Sakura, meski bibirnya lah yang bergerak "Kau memang licik, bermaksud mengambil kekuatan Yookai air agar memperkuat kekuatan Yookai kilat yang kau miliki. Hahahaha... sayangnya, gadis ini tidak memilikinya. Melainkan kekuatan Yookai dariku," suara itu masih terdengar berat.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, ke arah dua tiang kayu di mana Itachi dan Hinata terikat. Dengan sekali ayunan dua tangannya secara bersamaan, dua gundukan tanah keras muncul dari bawah altar, menembus permukaan altar dan menerobos kayu, menghancurkannya, sekaligus memotong tali yang mengikat sandra di atas. "Unsur tanah...yaitu harta bumi ini yang bisa meredakan kilatmu..." guman Sakura dengan suara berat dan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

(a/n: di sini saya ngebuat unsur tanah itu bisa meredakan kilat, maaf kalo gak sama dengan anime aslinya)

Itachi yang terbebas, lompat dan bersalto ke bawah. Sementara Hinata yang terjatuh dari ketinggian lima meter itu, langsung mendarat tubuhnya pada gumpalan air yang mendadak muncul dari udara. "Ah, hampir saja," gumannya, seolah air yang baru saja dimunculkannya (dan membuat Madara terkejut) adalah hal biasa baginya.

Madara menghentikan serangannya pada Sakura yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia balas menyeringai. Tak ingin rencananya gagal lagi. "Hah. Lalu kenapa? Aku masih bisa mengambil kekuatan Yookai air. Karena dia juga ada di sini." Madara melirik Hinata dengan minat.

"Tak kan kubiarkan," suara Naruto muncul di belakang Madara. Dia baru saja bangkit. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya ia berkata, "Ah. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan hal ini lagi?"

"Sudah lama... lama sekali..." guman Sasuke yang juga ikut bangkit. "Dan sudah lama pula aku ingin membalas semuanya," ujarnya sinis. Sasuke berdiri tegak, dengan sekali hentakan tangannya, seluruh sisi tubuhnya mengeluarkan api membara yang ajaibnya sama sekali tak menyakiti kulitnya.

Raut wajah Naruto tampak serius seperti Sasuke. "Yah. Kali ini aku juga tak kan biarkan berakhir seperti dulu." Dan tubuh Naruto pun terselubung pusaran angin. Ia memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

(Fantasi full on... ==')

***#~****DCDS****~#***

Ledakan keras itu terdengar bersamaan dengan getaran bumi dan beberapa cahaya yang membumbung tinggi ke atas langit, memecah kesunyian malam di tengah hutan oto. Para pasukan anbu dan cadangan anbu yang sedang dalam perjalanan, sejenak tercengang dengan ledakan itu, lalu mereka kembali mempercepat lari mereka.

Sementara di tempat sumber ledakan itu. Ketiga cahaya yang tadi berbenturan, yakni merah (api), abu-abu (angin), dan putih (kilat), perlahan mulai meredup. Keadaan aula kastil yang tadi berdiri tegak. Kini terlihat sangat berantakan, atap aula yang sudah jebol menambah keretakan pada bangunan tua tersebut. Kepulan asap dan debu menyelimuti sumber ledakan itu.

Perlahan, asap yang menghalangi pandangan tersebut mulai menghilang. Menampakkan dua sosok pemuda yang terengah-engah, penampilan yang sangat kusut dengan tubuh babak belur. Sakura dan Hinata yang sejak tadi menepi, agar tak mendapatkan serangan nyasar yang tadi meneganggakan, kini beranjak mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir, berjalan mendekati Naruto sementara Sakura ke Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit membungkung, kedua bahunya naik turun selaras dengan nafasnya yang masih tersegal-segal, ia mendongak untuk melihat Hinata di hadapannya. "Hinata..." suaranya terdengar parau, sambil berusaha nyengir seperti biasa, meski yang tampak malah senyum melelahkan.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata, sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia segera menahan kedua bahu Naruto ketika pemuda itu hampir saja terjatuh, "N-naruto-kun!" pekiknya terkejut.

"Hehe...hehe..." Naruto tertawa parau di sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Pandangannya mulai buram, dan dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata. Sambil nyengir bahagia ia berujar, "syukurlah kau selamat... Hinata-chan..."

Hinata tersenyum, dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya, tentunya. "Arigatou... Naruto-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura agak takut ketika ia menghampiri Sasuke yang juga sama lelahnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu menunduk, membiarkan bayangan rambutnya menutupi matanya, sehingga sulit menerka ekspresi wajah pemuda yang dikenal dingin itu. Kedua bahunya juga naik turun karena kelelahan.

"H-hei... kau masih bisa bertahan kan?" Sakura makin takut saat melihat Sasuke tak ada reaksi apapun dengannya. Sakura makin mendekatkan dirinya, memegang bahu Sasuke perlahan. "Sasuke-kun," panggilnya lagi, namun yang terdengar hanya nafas berat Sasuke yang tersenggal-senggal. "Jangan membuatku khawat–ah!"

Sakura agak tersentak dengan tindakan tiiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Memeluknya, mendekapnya langsung dalam pelukannya. Tak elak rona merah langsung menjalar di wajah Sakura.

"Untunglah Sakura..." bisik Sasuke. "Aku masih bisa memelukmu..."

Wajah Sakura tak bisa lebih merah lagi. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil berguman antara kesal, malu, dan senang, "dasar..." dengan senyuman bahagia juga turut terpampang di wajahnya.

* * *

A/N: Review dulu, terus lanjutkan di chap selanjutnya sangat disarankan oleh Author...

tapi kalau mau langsung lewat saja dan reviewnya di akhir chap nanti.. yah monggo... silahkan... (berlagak ala waiters *Plaak!)


	34. End part 3 n Epilog

**D****ilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat**

**By Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ****NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

**Warning: AU, ****OOC****,****GaJe!**** and Fantasy! Miss Typo (gak sempat baca dua kali, gomen)**

***#~****DCDS****~#***

***#~NaruHina~#***

Hinata meletakkan buket bunga di atas makam tersebut. Berjongkok di hadapannya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa untuk arwah temannya yang berada jauh di sana.

"Semoga kau bahagia di sana, dan tidak merasa kesepian. Aku dan teman-teman akan selalu mendatangimu setiap minggu, karena kami tak pernah melupakanmu. Kiba-kun," guman Hinata di akhir doanya.

"Ayo." Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. "Kita harus cepat ke bandara, sebelum lainnya pergi ke Suna," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia lalu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri, dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya lembut dan mengajaknya berjalan bersisian tanpa niat melepas genggamannya.

Hinata sedikit menunduk malu, menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya seminggu lalu. Ditahan oleh orang asing bersama Sakura dan Itachi di dalam kastil di tengah hutan oto. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika Naruto dan Sasuke melawan pria bertopeng itu mati-matian. Mengingat kenangan dahulu yang tak pernah dia sangka dan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya yang pernah hilang. Dan... akhirnya Kami-sama menunjukkan kekuasaannya Yang Maha Adil.

Malam itu mereka berempat selamat dalam ledakan terakhir yang dibuat Madara dan menghancurkan kastil tersebut. Dengan datangnya bantuan dari beberapa anbu dan cadangan anbu, mereka juga berhasil menangkap sisa-sisa anbu ne bawahan Danzo, meski Danzo sendiri menghilang entah kemana. Dalam kepulan asap putih bekas ledakan dan runtuhan kastil tersebut, Sakura juga sempat melihat adegan Itachi yang ternyata juga sempat membawa keluar tubuh Tenten dari rubuhnya kastil, menyerahkannya pada Ino dan Sai yang juga selamat. Dan Itachi pergi, menghilang, bersamaan dengan Akatsuki lainnya.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto.

"Eh? Ya," Hinata menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"Berhentilah melamun seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Takut?"

"Yah. Sengingatku, terakhir kau terlihat melamun sendiri, dan hal itu berakhir dengan perbuatanmu yang sangat nekat."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kau ini. Masa' sudah lupa dengan perbuatanmu yang lari dariku dan menyerahkan diri pada Sai. Itu nekat sekali, tahu!" kata Naruto.

"A-ah... maafkan aku..." Hinata menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah. Lain kali kau jangan ulanginya lagi yah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Karena kalau kau sudah berbuat nekat. Aku bisa berbuat lebih nekat lagi. Karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Selamanya..." sambung Naruto. Meski sambil nyengir, namun nada serius yang tersirat dalam ucapannya sudah cukup meyakinkan Hinata kalau itu bukan sekedar ucapan lalu. Melainkan sebuah janji...

Hinata merona dalam diam, masih sambil berjalan dengan Naruto. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dan berguman pelan tapi tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi... Naruto-kun..."

Naruto tersenyum. Andai saja Hinata berani untuk melihatnya atau sekedar melirik pemuda di sampingnya itu. Mungkin bisa membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah kehitaman. Pasalnya, Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut dengan sinar mentari cerah yang menyinarinya dan terpaan hembusan angin pelan yang membuat rambut runcing pirangnya itu agak melambai, membuat parasnya lebih bersinar dari yang lain karena kebahagiannya. Benar-benar seperti pangeran gagah berani yang baru saja bahagia karena berhasil memenangkan puteri impiannya... ah... author saja sampe mimisan...

Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto, masih tetap berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata merona. "A-aku tahu."

"Kok tanggapan cuma gitu?"

Hinata semakin menunduk, ah... andai dia berani sedikit saja untuk melirik kekasihnya yang sedang menyeringai jahil di sampingnya itu.

"A...aku juga mencintaimu. K-kau juga sudah tahu hal itu kan?"

"Tapi aku sangat senang kalau kau mengatakannya lagi. Apalagi dengan wajah semanis itu. Ayo katakan lagi."

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata mencubit pinggang Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis sakit, yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. Mana mungkin cubitan kecil itu bisa merobek kulit Naruto. Dan kemudian Naruto tertawa lepas melihat wajah lucu Hinata yang cemberut, mau tak mau, Hinata ikut tertawa kecil. Ah... betapa bahagianya mereka hari ini...

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"APAA?" jerit Sakura terkejut seraya berdiri dari duduknya di ranjang, saking terkejutnya dengan berita yang disampaikan Naruto melalui telepon selulernya.

"Aduh duh Saku-chan. Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan? Telingaku sakit nih," keluh Naruto dari ujung sana. "Kenapa kau kaget sekali? Kupikir teme sudah memberitahukannya padamu."

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. T-tunggu Naruto. Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Sakura juga tidak bisa langsung melihat wajah Naruto sehingga ia tak bisa menebak apakah Naruto sedang berbohong atau tidak?

"Kau ini bagaimana Saku-chan? Masa' kau masih ada di rumah? Padahal aku dan yang lainnya sudah ada di bandara. Hinata juga ada di sini. Iya kan Hinata?" ujar Naruto. Sakura tak sadar kalau Naruto sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"I-iya." terdengar samar-samar sahutan Hinata di ujung sana.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Saku-chan? Cepatlah ke sini. Sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas ke Suna."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Sakura segera berlari keluar rumah, mencegat taxi yang lewat dan segera menuju ke bandara Konoha.

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura terus memikirkan ucapan Naruto tadi di telepon. "Karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Sasuke akan diangkat jadi anbu tetap Konoha, bukan cadangan anbu lagi. Tapi, misi pertamanya ada di Suna. Jadi dia akan pergi ke Suna hari ini."

"Sial! Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya sendiri padaku? Dia pikir aku akan memaafkannya begitu saja," racau Sakura kesal sendiri. Tak sadar kalau supir taxi memandangnya heran dari spion kaca mobil.

***#~SasuSaku****~#***

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memicingkan matanya. Entah karena dia ngantuk atau ingin menelitik keseriusan wajah di hadapannya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Namun raut wajahnya masih bersikap datar sehingga Shikamaru tak bisa yakin dengan jalan pikir teman satunya itu.

"Haah..." Shikamaru menguap. "Kau ini. Kupikir ini sangat penting bagimu. Tapi kau malah menolaknya dan memberikannya padaku? Apa ledakan seminggu lalu di hutan oto itu sudah merusak otakmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Mungkin," jawabnya. "Tapi ada hal lain juga yang–"

"SASUKEEE!"

Suara nyaring itu menggelegar. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di bandara tersebut, termasuk Sasuke dan lainnya, menoleh ke asal sumber suara tersebut.

Tampak Sakura, dengan terengah-engah berdiri di sana, menatap tajam Sasuke dari jauh.

"Nah, tuh, Saku-chan baru saja datang," celetuk Naruto yang juga berada di sana dengan Hinata. Dia tadi sedang berbincang dengan Gaara dan Shion. Temari juga ada di sampingnya Shikamaru, mereka bersiap kembali ke Suna.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, sedikit berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan aura yang bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan. Dan setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan kekasihnya itu, Sakura langsung memekik, "Apa-apaan KAU!"

Sasuke menyerngit bingung. "Kau yang apa-apaan? Baru saja datang langsung teriak-teriak," sindir Sasuke.

Sakura mengeram. "Bagaimana aku tidak teriak! Kau yang cari masalah duluan!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis, masih tak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus dari Naruto aku mendengar berita ini. Kenapa bukan kau yang langsung mengatakannya padaku!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang nyengir padanya. "Oh... tentang itu. Kupikir tak perlu memberitahukanmu karena–"

"Tak perlu katamu?" Sakura nyaris ingin menjerit lagi. "Jadi kau pikir tak perlu memberitahukan ku kalau kau ingin pergi Suna? Begitu?" Sakura melotot menahan amarah. "Pacar macam apa kau ini. Teganya ingin meninggalkanku, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Tidak akan! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi meninggalkanku lagi!"

Untuk sepersekian detik Sasuke agak melongo dengan penuturan pacarnya yang terbilang panjang itu. Sebelum akhirnya, ia menyeringai tipis, seperti ingin menertawai tingkah konyol perempuan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah ingin tertawa? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura kesal seraya memukul dada Sasuke, namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke sendiri, msih dengan seringai khasnya.

"Hoi, Saku," tegur Shikamaru.

Sakura menoleh, agak heran melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang terbilang... aneh?

"Apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak menjelaskannya secara rinci padamu," jawab Shikamaru, meski selalu terlihat malas, kini wajah ini tampak geli melihat Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura masih tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya Uchiha-san memang dijadwalkan pergi ke Suna," Temari yang menjawab, agak terkikik geli. "Tapi dia menolaknya. Dan meminta jabatan anbu itu diserahkan ke Shikamaru. Sedangkan dirinya tidak masalah masih menjadi cadangan anbu. Asalkan dia masih bisa bertugas di sini." kali ini Temari tak tahan untuk tidak bersiul menggoda(tak sadar dirinya adalah cewek). "Katanya biar bersamamu terus lho, Sakura-san..."

Sakura merona.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Temari-san. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu."

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan hal itu tadi." Temari tidak mau kalah dengan anak yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Jadi," Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Itu pertanyaan atau pemohonan? Hm?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis pada Sakura.

"Baka." Sakura menyempatkan diri memukul bahu Sasuke, meski tak begitu keras, tentu saja.

"Kau yang bodoh," Sasuke menimpali. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Bukannya aku sudah janji padamu, tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Kau sudah lupa yah?" Sasuke mengacak puncak rambut pink Sakura, membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"Sudah hentikan," pinta Sakura sambil meraih tangan Sasuke yang merusak tatanan rambutnya, lalu menurunkannya dari atas kepala, tapi tidak ingin melepaskan tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya cemberut kini tersenyum malu-malu. "Em... Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

Dengan wajah polosnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, Sakura berujar, "aku mencintaimu."

Dan sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke merona, meski hanya sekilas. "K-kau ini..." ia berujar kikuk, memalingkan muka ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan teman-temannya maupun Sakura.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku?" protes Sakura tak terima sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Ia kembali menatap Sakura, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke sisi kepala Sakura dan berbisik, "Kau tahu Sakura?"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih dari siapapun..."

Dan kini giliran Sakura yang memerah hebat. Tak peduli dengan tempat dan teman lainnya.

Gaara yang berdiri di samping Naruto, mendengus. "Jadi kapan aku bisa kembali ke Suna?" sindirnya. Mengingat tiket mereka masih dipegang oleh kakaknya, Temari yang sepertinya keasikan menggoda sejoli pink dan raven itu. "Menggelikan," pikir Gaara.

Naruto terkikik geli, mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara. Sementara Shion, yang juga berdiri di sisi lain Gaara, menyikut pinggangnya. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi Gaara-kun," pintanya, mata violet itu juga lagi menikmati pemandangan yang tak jauh darinya. "Sapatahu ada adegan kissing-nya," tambahnya lagi dengan senyuman geli.

Gaara sweatdrop. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton dorama," sindirnya. Membuat senyuman di wajah Shion sirna dan diganti dengan pipi mengembung kesal, cemberut, yang terlihat lucu di mata Gaara.

Gaara menunduk sedikit, memposisikan dirinya agar lebih dekat dengan sisi telinga Shion tanpa perempuan itu sendiri. "Hei Shion. Kenapa tidak kita buat saja 'adegan' kita sendiri?" bisiknya.

Shion merona. "Gaara-kun!" pekiknya kesal, membuat teman-temannya kini beralih pada mereka.

Gaara kembali berdiri tegak karena teriakn Shion. "Apa?" ujarnya santai pada Shion, seolah tidak terjadi apapun. "Bukan kah itu yang kau inginkan? Makanya kau bersi keras mendapatkan tempat duduk bersebelahan denganku nanti di pesawat, iya kan?" tebak Gaara, masih dengan nada santainya.

Shion memerah. Entah karena marah, kesal, atau malu. Ia memukul bahu Gaara sambil menggerutu kesal.

Gaara agak meringis menerima pukulannya, meski pada akhirnya dia sedikit tersenyum tipis, karena bisa menghentikan gerakan Shion dengan sekali pelukan dan ucapan, "kita lanjutkan di Suna saja."

"Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi." dan komando dari Temari itu terpaksa mengakhiri salam perpisahan mereka.

"Hati-hati di sana yah, Shikamaru-senpai," Sakura melambai senang, terlampau senang karena bukan Sasuke yang pergi.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh lagi," sindiran ini diucapkan Sasuke dan Gaara secara berbarengan, dengan nada tajam tentunya.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali," celetuk Naruto dengan cengirannya, yang langsung dibalas death glare beruntun dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Tuh kan, mereka memang kompak.

Shion terkikik geli. Ia segera menarik lengan Gaara menjauh sambil berteriak, "Jaga Naruto-kun dengan baik yah, Hinata. Dia itu sedikit ceroboh!"

"Hei, itu tidak benar!" protes Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Yah. Aku tahu. Terimakasih Shion!"

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"...ji..."

Jemarinya mulai bergerak.

"...ne...neji..."

Kelopak matanya pun mulai bergerak.

"Neji... kau sudar sadar?"

Perlahan namun pasti, kesadaran Neji yang semula terombang-ambing gak jelas, kini berkumpul ke satu titik pusat sarafnya. Menerjemahkan segala hal yang mulai jelas dalam penglihatan matanya yang terbuka.

"Tenten...?" bahkan Neji sendiri tak percaya dengan nama yang baru saja diucapkannya. Meski si empunya nama itu sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, tersenyum haru dengan bibir gemetar menahan tangis. Sambil memegang tangan Neji, Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang sudah tesirat di wajah Neji –bahkan sebelum Neji melontarkan kalimat "Kau kah itu?"–.

"A..aku..." bibir Tenten gemetar, menahan segala emosi yang ia pedam selama ini. Ia tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Neji... aku–"

"Maafkan aku..." Neji memotongnya, sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang masih tersambung selang infus, Neji meraih rambut Tenten yang ia biarkan terurai pagi ini. Neji baru sadar kalau Tenten juga menggunakan pakaian pasien seperti dirinya. "Maaf... karena aku tidak berbuat banyak untukmu."

Tenten menggeleng, sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Neji dan membawanya, lalu menempelkannya pada sisi pipinya. "Tidak Neji, kau salah," ujar Tenten. "Kau sadar dari komamu selama seminggu saja, sudah membuatku sangat bahagia."

Neji tersenyum, meski tak selebar senyum Naruto, tapi ini merupakan senyum yang tak pernah ia tampakkan semenjak Tenten menghilang. Senyum tulus Neji yang tumbuh karena rasa bahagianya. "Selamat datang kembali... Tenten..."

Tenten balas tersenyum, setelah menghapus air matanya yang sempat tumpah. "Aku kembali..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke mana saja setelah menghilang? Ceritakan padaku," pinta Neji.

Wajah Tenten tampak kikuk. "Err... sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga bingung. Em, maksudku, aku tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Yang kuingat hanya saat aku bangun di ranjang pasien dua hari lalu, dengan tubuh yang sangat kaku dan nyeri di seluruh tubuh. Lalu orang yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah Ino."

"Lantas, di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Neji.

Seketika itu senyum di wajah Tenten memudar. Digantikan dengan tatapan sendu dan rasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya, Ino ke kantor polisi...lagi..." gumannya lirih.

***#~****DCDS****~#***

"Tahanan nomor dua puluh lima. Kau mendapatkan kunjungan lagi hari ini," penjaga sel itu membuka pintu tahanan tersebut, membiarkan pemuda berambut hitam itu keluar dan membimbingnya ke tempat 'kunjungan tahanan'.

Pemuda itu pun duduk di salah satu bilik, yang dihalangi oleh kaca dengan sisi depannya. Ia mengangkat telepon yang tersedia di mejanya, menghubungkannya dengan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya yang terhalang oleh kaca.

"Apa kabar Ino?" sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman sedih.

"Kabarku akan sama buruknya denganmu selama kau masih ada di sana, Sai-kun."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Seharusnya bukan kau yang berada di sana. Aku yakin Tenten sudah memaafkanmu. Kau hanya korban diperalat di sini. Dengan si breksek Danzo itu," ujar Ino.

Senyum Sai menghilang dan tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar nama itu dari Ino. "Apa, apa dia sudah ditemukan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Belum. Dia menghilang. Itachi juga, bersama akatsuki itu. Mereka masih menjadi buronan sekarang."

Ino menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja Sai-kun. Aku sudah bersaksi membelamu. Dan Sasuke dengan lainnya mau membantuku untuk meringankan hukumanmu menjadi lima bulan saja. Kau tunggulah sebentar lagi," ujarnya menghibur.

Sai ikut tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman palsu seperti biasa, melainkan senyum bahagia. "Tak apa Ino. Aku masih bisa tahan di sini. Asal kau juga tidak bosan menjengukku terus. Kau mau memaafkanku saja sudah sangat membuatku senang..."

Ino tersenyum lega. "Sai-kun..."

***#~****DCDS****~#***

.

.

.

Madara ditemukan tewas di antara reruntuhan bangunan kastil, di balik topengnya, wajah keriputnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan untuk dipandang.

Anbu ne yang ilegal itu sudah dibubarkan dengan penangkapan seluruh anggotanya. Tapi Danzo masih menghilang dan belum ditemukan.

Sementara Akatsuki mendapatkan anggota baru, yakni mantan anbu konoha itu. Mereka tetap menjadi buronan penjahat tingkat tinggi yang susah untuk ditemukan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekuatan Yookai itu sendiri?

.

.

.

***#~NaruHina~#***

Di sisi taman kota Konoha, tampak sedikit lenggang sore ini. Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama, masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, menandakan mereka baru saja pulang sekolah.

Awalnya tampak biasa saja, sampai mendadak hembusan angin 'misterius' menerpa tubuh Hinata dari depan, membuatnya dengan sigap menahan rok seragamnya yang mulai melambai-lambai.

Dengan wajah merona sekaligus kesal, ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang bersiul-siul sambil melirik ke atas langit, seolah-olah dia tak melihat apapun.

Siulan itu dan hembusan angin itu berhenti seketika, setelah air bah mendadak muncul di atas Naruto dan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya dia yang basah. Tidak untuk orang lain, tidak untuk Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" pekik Naruto terkejut.

Hinata membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Salah sendiri, k-kau yang mulai Naruto-kun. Menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal yang m-m-Mesum!"

Dan candaan pasangan kekasih itu baru saja dimulai saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya untuk membuat Hinata ikut basah, yang dibalas dengan pekikan terkejut dari Hinata.

***#~SasuSaku~#***

Api, bukan hanya bisa membakar dan menghanguskan. Tapi juga bisa memberikan cahaya... juga kehangatan...

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Melongokkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat Sasuke berdiri di bawah jendelanya. Pemuda itu sedikit menguap karena ini hampir tengah malam.

Rasa ngantuknya langsung lenyap begitu merasakan tanah yang dia pijak bergoyang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meninggi, membuat ia naik semakin tinggi sampai sejajar dengan jendela kamar Sakura.

Sasuke melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, tanpa Tsunade maupun Ino ketahui, tentu saja. Dan Sakura segera mengembalikan gundukan panjang tanah itu sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Sengaja tak menyalakan lampu kamar karena tak ingin ditegur neneknya sebab ia diam-diam begadang –terlebih lagi mengundang pacarnya masuk.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, nyalakan apimu! Aku tidak bisa melihat soal matematikanya," pinta Sakura, kembali duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa tidak dikerjakan PR-mu sejak tadi sore saja?"

"Apa kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa sih? Kan kau yang mengajakku kencan tadi sore. Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk membantuku mengerjakannya."

"Kau kan langsung bisa contoh punyaku saja."

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau kau menerangkannya juga padaku yang tidak kuketahui. Ayo, apimu mana," pinta Sakura.

"Iya ya." dan dengan sedetik kemudian, api kecil muncul di jari Sasuke. "Bahkan lilin pun kau tidak punya, dasar."

"Aku tidak sempat beli."

Bilang saja kalau kau ingin ditemani Sasuke malam ini Sakura... dasar...

**The End**

A/n: berakhir dengan kegajean Dini dan fantasi yang datang entah dari mana... #pundung.

endingnya ngegantung? Masih ada misteri yang belum saya ungkap, dengan skip kejadian? Oh, ayolah, ini kan fict misteri, jadi biarkan ini tamat dengan misterinya #Buagh!

Kagak ada sekuel atau lanjutannya lagi. Dini udah sangat sibuk tahun ini... tapi klo ada yang berminat pengen ngebuat sekuelnya, boleh hubungi Dini kok.. (emang ada yang berminat?)

Terima kasih untuk semuanyaaaa! Yang sudah mendukung Dini selama ini! Akhirnya fict pertama saya ini berlabelkan complete dengan resminya! Sampai harus memakan waktu satu tahun lebih! Wow, lama amat yah,, (authornya yang kelaaman update)

Balas review! (semangat 45! Udah kangen, pengen balas review)

**Sagaarayuki**: Yosh! Udah Dini update!^^

**Hiru'Na****' Fourthok****'og**: thanks udah dikoreksi~~ wah jangan ancam Dini lagi yah... *bergidik*

**Vvvv**: so pasti selamat dunk, Sasuke-kun...^/^

**Sora Hinase**: sudah terjawab di chap ini kan? XD

**agnes BigBang**: akhirnya.. setelah beratus tahun lamanya (ikutan lebay*Bletak!) udah saya update juga...xp

**Adelia Uchihyuu**: Aku PM aja cara update fict yah…

**4ntk4-ch4n**: Thanks udah mau nunggu...^^

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**: yah ini dia lanjutannya... tambah geje kan...

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan**: Yup. Udah saya Update! Kali ini beneran Tamat! *nyengir lebar plus bangga{?})

**Hinata Sweet**: saya juga sedih untuk melepaskan label complate pada fict pertamaku ini, tapi Dini sekaligus bisa lega, terbebas dari tagihan anak2 ffn (eits, masih ada fict in progress lain), yah, Dini udah lumayan sibuk banget tahun ini... jadi sangat sulit untuk eksis terus di sini...

**Nadia KireiChan**: Wah, mungkin kau kelewatan satu chap... wajar sih kalau kelewatan, wong chapnya banyak gini (mengakui kekuarangan fict ini)

**Ilda:** Nih, udah dini lanjutin...

**Mamo-Chan**: Ntuh.. Dini udah ngeluarin Naru ma Sasu setelah Dini monopoli mereka selama sebulan (dibantai Hina n Saku)... udah terobati kan kangennya... *nyengir*

**Amutia Putri**: Sip….!^^

**Uchihakagamie:** Ouh... thank you, thank you thank you... (berbunga-bunga atas pujiannya…)

**Kazuma B'tomat**: Gomen... saya gak bisa Update kilat... (membungkukkan badan), moga chap ini bisa memuaskan(?)mu...^^

**Dail**: Oke! Nih, udah Dini tamatin…xD

**Rhan'z Beliebers**: lam kenal juga… thanks onni~~ ^^

**white rose-chan**: gomen… saya kagak bias update telat…

**Chimot:** Yo! Thanks..^^

**Nagisa uchiha**: wajar kok membingungkan, saya aja yang pengen ngelanjutin bingung.. (sweatdrop) Ok... biar ku ingat lagi, Nagisa Uchiha...

**Yamanaka Yuri**: Gomen...

**Lawranakaido**: thanks untuk semangatnya! Maaf juga udah telat banget updatenya...^,^

**Hana to Uzu**: menari? E-eh, mereka gak menari, cuma di ikat rantai dan berbaris mengelilingi altar... (apa diskripsiku kurang jelas yah?) Tsunade n Fugaku belum sadar anaknya hilang... kan belum 24jam ilang. Palingan mereka ngira anak muda itu lagi kencan (senyum2 gaje *plaak!*) gak papa kok Hana..saya juga senang bisa ngeliat (?) kamu sesemangat itu dg fic dcds.. XD

**yuki aiko males login**: udah di jawab semua di chap end ini kan? ^^

**namikaze resta**: wew! Hebat! ^^ thanks udah mau membacanya,,, memberikan pujian lagi (blushing), maaf yah, gak sempet kasi latar weddingnya... tapi kurasa ending gini udah cukup bahagia kan?

**Cutevienablossom**: lam kenal juga vina~~ thanks... yup, sesuai permintaan.. happy ending kan? xD

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**: thanks yah udah mau nunggu… ^^

**Diella CienadiLa & NadieLa Uchiha:** udah tamat kok frend..!^^

**Hyumi haruka**: Thanks yah... XD

**Qren**: Gomen,,,,

**d.k**: gak tega juga sih buat end kayak gitu... jadi Dini tambahin sedikit (?) nih.. gimana? Masih tanggung?

**Diella CienadiLa**: (dengan innocentnya menjawab) baru saja... *Buagh!*

**hinata hime**: wah, maafkan Dini... updatenya kemarin gak bisa janji (sembah sujud minta maap)

**ChQy Minoz**: gitu yah... hmm... awalnya saya juga pengen buat pendek saya flashbacknya itu. Tapi pas bikin pendek, ternyata gak dapat feelnya. Eh, gak tahunya pas nulis langsung mengalir gitu aja sampe gak nyangka panjangnya.. gini nih kerjanya authr geje kayak Dini #pundung#... thanks reviewnya...

**Mei-Chan**: hehehe... gak usah sesebel itu kan,,, xp

**nia chan yui-lovers**: wah, saya juga pengenya gitu, jadi sutradara pilem buat actionnya naruto wow, keren tuh (khayalan tingkat tinggi #Buagh! –sadar woy!)

**Shintya Vanessa'chan**: Gak papa telat Nessa, Dini aja updatenya telat. Yang penting kan gak lupa review..xp... thanks yah udah mau nge-fav fict penuh perjuangan (?) ini... XD

**Aizu Asahikawa**: Oh Aizu mau lebih panjang lagi? Maunya Dini sih juga gitu, tapi sepertinya Dini udah gak punya banyak waktu lagi buat ngelanjutin lebih banyak chapnya... yah, akhir2 ini Dini makin sibuk (Tahun ini sangat sibuk). Jadi sekian saja fict ini sampai di sini. Hehehe... Dini malah sangat khawatir kalau gak ngerti, masalahnya Dini sendiri gak ngerti apa yang Dini tulis (gubrak! =.=')

**Felice a.k.a. Fian**: hai juga~~ hohoho, kau terlalu berlebihan memuji (senyum2 gaje bacanya sambil blushing ria). Yah, NaruHina di masa lalu emang sengaja dini bikin lebih –ehm- berani.. (tawa gaje#Plaaak!)... thanks udah mau nunggu Dini yang sangat telat banget updatenya ini...! ^v^

Sampai jumpa lagi dengan fict Dini lainnya~~ (melambai senang)

Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review sebagai salam perpisahan kita dengan fict ini~

I love u all~~

**DCDS: Comple****te!**

**14 January 2010 s/d 1 July 2011**

**~Dini~^^**


End file.
